Welcome to Konoha no Kuni
by ombre176
Summary: la fin de l'histoire
1. ch 1 à 3

Cette fanfics n'est pas de moi mais d'un écrivain bourrée de talents donc le surnom est Simon et donc j'ai envie de faire connaitre son travail d'écriture

Cette fanfics se trouve sur le forum de Won-FMA-fr

Disclaimer : aucun personne n'est à nous sauf simon et les personnes inventées par Simon

**Welcome to Konoha no Kuni**

Première partie  
  
Chap 1 : Rejet d'un monde  
  
"- tes parents n'ont pas survécu. Je suis sincèrement désolé.... »  
Alors que la voix du médecin se taisait à travers l'écouteur du portable, de grosses larmes perlaient sur les joues du jeune garçon. Simon venait d'apprendre que ses parents s'étaient tués sur l'autoroute. Il commença à s'abattre sur la table de son appartement quand la sonnerie joyeuse du mobile retentit à nouveau. Résistant à l'envie de le jeter à travers l'appartement, il décrocha pour étendre son frère :  
« - t'as certainement su ce qu'il s'est passé ; je passe te prendre dans une heure. Prépares tes affaires, on en parlera dans la voiture. »  
Une heure. Plutôt que de se diriger vers son sac, il prit la porte et parti parcourir les rues de la ville.  
Lui d'un naturel si gai, communicatif, voir blagueur se retrouvait à déambuler comme un zombie, marchant tel un robot. Toutes sortes d'idées lui parcourraient l'esprit : des souvenirs, des rêves, des envies, certains heureux, d'autres tristes ; même s'il n'avait que quinze ans, il comprenait parfaitement la situation : lui et son frère allaient se retrouver seuls, sûrement sous la tutelle de leur oncle. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes : il a une bonne famille, ses parents avait mis de l'argent de côté, ils devraient pouvoir continuer à vivre. Après tout, il n'est pas le seul à qui ça arrive, d'autres ont perdu leurs parents et ils ont continué à vivre !  
  
Mais cette pensée ne le réconfortait en rien, il avait toujours ce poids sur le cœur et l'impression que son corps devenait trop lourd pour ses jambes d'enfants. Et à trop réfléchir, il se retrouva dans les quartiers peu fréquentables, et à vingt-deux heures, il ne faut que peu de temps pour se retrouver encerclé.  
« Voyou 1- Alors mon minet, on se promène ?  
Voyou 2- Tu t'es perdu, peut-être ?  
Voyou 3- Vu comment il est sapé, il doit avoir pas mal de fric  
Voyou 4- Tu nous ferais un petit don ? C'est pour les bonnes œuvres.  
Voyou 5- Elle est bonne celle-là, on la ressortira au prochain. »  
  
Malheureusement, Simon était trop désespéré pou avoir peur.  
« Simon- Lâchez moi. J'ai pas une thune, et je suis pas du tout d'humeur.  
Voyou 2- De quoi ? Laissez le moi, je me le fais. »  
Il lança sa menace en même temps qu'il se précipitait sur le jeune arrivant.  
  
Mais celui-ci termina sa course dans les poubelles derrière Simon, suite à une projection.  
« Simon- I-kyo, première technique d'Aïkido » en se remettant en garde « j'apprends les arts martiaux depuis que je sais marcher ; mon père en maîtrise sept et a même crée son propre style. Pour des rigolos comme vous, je n'ai même pas besoin de m'énerver.  
Voyou 3- Répète-ça, sale mioche.  
Voyou 4- C'est pas un gamin de dix ans qui va se la raconter.  
  
Et les deux se ruèrent sur lui. Il les évita facilement, mais le troisième arriva derrière son dos et lui asséna un coup de pied dans les reins, qui l'envoya rouler au sol.  
« Voyou 5- Tu la ramènes plus, maintenant, hein?  
Simon- (à lui même) trois contre ça, ça, ça me met en colère. (à haute voix) Pas de chances pour vous, aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment pas mon jour... Et là, je suis vraiment en colère. »  
  
Et c'est en rugissant qu'il se précipita vers le premier des trois pour le frapper du bout des doigts dans le plexus, puis le deuxième avec un doigt entre les deux yeux, et enfin le troisième avec sa paume de main sur le cœur. Les trois s'effondrèrent en même temps derrière Simon, regardant à terre, un genou au sol.  
« Simon, en se redressant - Plus qu'un !»  
  
Le dernier, paraissant déboussolé et ne voulant pas perdre la face, sortit un couteau-papillon.  
« Voyou 1, d'un ton feignant l'assurance - Et ça, t'en penses quoi ?  
Simon- J'en pense que t'es un lâche, connard. ( à lui même ) ' le sage ne va pas là où le danger se trouve ' est la première règle de l'école Shindo, mais là, faut que je me défoule. (à voix haute) Toi, tu vas à avoir droit à mon spécial.  
Voyou 1- Vas y, approche, p'tit branleur. »  
  
Simon posa un genou au sol, puis se détendant tel un ressort, il fonça vers l'adversaire qui essaya, en vain, de lui planter la lame. Il enroula son bras gauche sur le droit de l'agresseur.  
« - Premier temps, on désarme ! »  
Un grand 'CRAC' se fit retentir ainsi qu'un grand cri de douleur.  
  
« - Deuxième temps, on attaque ! »  
Il enchaîna deux coups dans les côtes à deux autres au foie et à l'estomac, puis le contournant, frappa quatre points dans le dos.  
  
« - Dernier temps, on immobilise ! »  
Il plaça un ultime tranchant de main dans la nuque du voyou , qui s'effondra.  
  
« en repartant, à voix haute- Dans les cotes, tu ne plieras plus les bras pendant une semaine, le foie et l'estomac, tu le sentiras encore dans deux jours et les quatre points du dos te feront méditer quand tu te coucheras... ( à lui même ) Plus un bras cassé, j'y étais fort. Je me suis énervé pour rien, j'aurais pu éviter ça, mais ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle m'énerve. Où sont les héros ? ils se font rares, alors que la lâcheté et l'égoïsme se font de plus en plus présents. C'est du chacun pour sa pomme...»  
  
Et il continua à marmonner jusqu'à l'appartement. S'allongeant sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, il ressassait tous les derniers événements :  
« - Si seulement tout était comme dans les mangas, la vie serait bien plus intéressante. Ici, on se crève pour un boulot, on a même pas le temps de vivre. Si seulement j'étais né dans un monde comme celui de Naruto, là je m'éclaterais, mais voilà, je suis résolu à reseter ici, à voir ceux que j'aime mourir pour une raison ne valant pas la peine d'être citée. Si seulement.... »  
  
Harassé par les événements de la journée, il s'assoupit d'un sommeil sans rêve. Un sommeil comme tous les autres. Seul le réveil changeait de ceux qu'il avait connu. Ouvrant ses yeux pâteux, Simon se réveillait dehors, chose pour le moins étrange quand on se couche à l'intérieur.  
« à haute voix- J'fous quoi dehors ? »  
  
Puis, il sentit comme un vent qui lui glaçait la peau... Toute sa peau !  
« (toujours à haute voix)- Et j'fous quoi à poil ? »  
  
Et en dernier lieu, le décor lui paru familier : une échoppe de nouilles devant lui, des arbres enchevêtrés entre les maisons faites de bois et de fer, plus loin une grande terrasse ronde donnant vue sur une montagnes avec quatre visages ; quatre visages qui lui donnait une impression de plus en plus présente de déjà-vu : les portraits des Hokages gravés dans la roche.  
« (encore plus à haute voix)- Et j'fous quoi à Konoha no kuni ? »  
  
Chap 2 : A poil dans Konoha ! ! !  
  
Une nuit calme et silencieuse flottait sur Konoha, éclairé par une magnifique pleine lune qui donnait toute sa profondeur au semblant de mont Rushmore surplombant le village caché dans la forêt. Le nouvel arrivant s'arrêta une fraction de seconde devant ce qui aurait pu faire un très beau tableau :  
« à lui même- Ca aurait pu faire une belle première page de chapitre ! (à voix haute) BAAAH, je pense à quoi là ? et je fais quoi, maintenant ? »  
  
Son énervement prenait le dessus, quand il se dit :  
« - je m'énerve, mais ça m'avance à rien ( si, ça me réchauffe ! ). De un, il me faut des sappes. Je vais trouver ça où, moi, en pleine nuit ? »  
  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le lieu de pèlerinage de Naruto qu'est l'échoppe de ramens :  
« à lui même- Bon, je vois que ça. Je lui rendrais dès que j'aurais des fringues. »  
  
Les idéogrammes 'n' et 'me' lui faisant office de pantalon provisoire, il marchait maintenant dans Konoha en rasant les murs, cherchant une âme charitable, mais la seule lumière qu'il aperçut était celle du débit de tabac qui restait ouvert de nuit. Etant sa seule chance, il entra dans la boutique, avec l'habituel 'cling' de la cloche de la porte. Le commerçant rangeant des fournitures ne prit pas la peine de se retourner :  
« Commerçant- Ah Asuma ! Tes cinq cartouches de cigarettes sont sur le comptoir.  
Simon, risquant d'un ton gêné - Heu, non. Ce serait, pour...  
Commerçant, en se retournant - Qu'est ce que tu fais accoutré comme ça ?  
Simon- Ce serait long à expliquer.  
Commerçant, soupirant- Se mettre des mines à ton âge... Ah les jeunes !  
Simon, hésitant- Ouais, si vous voulez.. Dites vous sauriez ..... ( à lui même ) C'est vrai, je veux quoi, moi ?  
Commerçant, s'amusant et semblant se remémorer des souvenirs - Alors ? Ahhhh Toi, c'est ta première cuite, et t'as la tête qui tourne..... »  
  
Il se rappela soudain la montagne.  
« Simon- L'Hokage ! Où il habite, l'Hokage ? Il faut que je le vois d'urgence.  
Commerçant- Et tu délires maintenant ? On est tous pareils devant l'alcool....  
Simon, s'empressant et s'énervant visiblement - Pas le temps de déconner, répondez moi !  
Commerçant, subitement apeuré par la réaction du jeune alcoolique présumé- C'est les appartements sous la terrasse du feu. En sortant à droite, au bout de la grande avenue du Feu ; mais si t'y vas à cette heure, on retrouvera ta tête à l'autre coin du village.  
Simon, criant en sortant du magasin - Ok, merci.  
Il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, quand il remarqua que son pantalon de fortune se soulevait, et qu'à courir à pied nu la douleur se faisait sentir. Sa marche ralentie, il se mettait à réfléchir à sa condition actuelle :  
« - Un rêve ! Ca doit être un rêve. Logique, la dernière fois que j'étais sur Terre, je m'endormais. Si c'est un rêve, je veux bien ne plus me réveiller. Mais, bon, dans une heure, c'est fini. Bon, n'empêche, je dois aller voir l'Hokage ! Je me demande qui c'est d'ailleurs ? Il est déjà mort le Sandaime, ou c'est encore lui ? On verra bien... En attendant, il me faut une excuse pour me pointer fringué comme ça !»  
  
Avançant à pas feutrés dans la ruelle pour ne pas avoir trop mal aux pieds ( étant donné que les rues ne sont pas goudronnées ! ), il arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la terrasse du Feu.  
« à lui même, en poussant la porte- Je fais comment maintenant ? Tiens c'est pas fermé ? »  
  
S'aventurant dans le couloir, il avança jusqu'à une porte affichant 'Appartements du Godaime'.  
« à lui même, en frappant à la porte- Pas un garde ? c'est bizarre... »  
  
Pas de réponse. Il frappa une seconde fois, de manière plus forte.  
Quelque chose semblait avoir bougé à l'intérieur. Des bruits de pas se rapprochant se faisait sentir. Il sentait sa tension montait crescendo. Puis tout à coup, alors que la porte était encore fermée :  
« voix féminine, criant- NARUTO ! T'AS INTERET D'AVOIR UNE BONNE RAISON DE VENIR A DEUX HEURES DU MATIN ! »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit violemment pour afficher une Tsunade en robe de chambre blanche décorée de fleurs de lys bleu-ciels qui avait déjà armé son poing. D'un réflexe, Simon s'abrita la tête dans ses bras.  
« Simon, apeuré-NON, c'est pas moi.  
Tsunade, gardant son poing armé- T'es qui toi au juste ?  
Simon, reprenant ses esprits- Je m'appelle Simon, je viens de la forêt.  
Tsunade- Encore un alcoolique qui vient emmerder son monde ! »  
  
A son cri de rage s'accompagna son coup de poing qui projeta le réveilleur à l'autre bout du couloir pour le faire s'écraser contre le mur.  
« Simon, articulant du mieux qu'il pouvait et empêchant son nez de saigner- Non, chai été attaqué bar des boleurs et chai derminé guomme za !  
Tsunade, d'un ton méfiant - Ah ? Et je peux quoi pour toi ?  
Simon- Vous êtes le chef du village donc j'ai pensé à vous. »  
  
Il se releva en se tenant le nez d'une main et la joue endolorie de l'autre.  
« Simon- J'avais besoin d'habits et d'un toit pour dormir.  
Tsunade, d'un signe de tête - Entre, tu vas me raconter ça. »  
  
L'appartement de Tsunade était tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer d'une chambre de femme : agréablement décorée sans pour autant transpirer le luxe, dénotant un soin particulier de la propriétaire des lieux. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la table de salon, et après cinq minutes lui ramena un thé fumant.  
« Simon, recevant le thé - Merci beaucoup.  
Tsunade, sur un ton posé - Vas y, raconte-moi.  
Simon- Voilà. Je venais de ....... Suna no kuni pour..... voir un ami, quand un groupe de voleurs m'est tombé dessus, et...  
Tsunade- Arrête-tout de suite : le mensonge ne mène à rien.  
Simon, surpris- Hein ?  
Tsunade, sur un ton posé - Des paroles hésitantes, un rythme cardiaque empressé : la mélodie typique du menteur ! En plus, si tu venais de Suna, tu serais plus bronzé que ça et la route entre nos deux villages est longue pour un gars qui n'est même pas ninja. La vérité te fait elle tant honte ?  
Simon, esquissant un sourire nerveux- La vérité ? vous voulez la vérité ! Bien. La vérité, la voilà. Je viens d'un autre monde, Et si je suis habillé avec une enseigne d'échoppes de Ramens, c'est par ce que je suis arrivé ici nu comme un ver.  
Tsunade, apparemment surprise, les yeux grands ouverts- .....  
Simon, interrogeant - Vous avez vu que je ne mentais pas ?  
Tsunade- Oui. »  
  
Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'une réponse ne parvienne.  
« Tsunade, le cerveau entrant en ébullition- Tu es un cas isolé mais pas inconnu.  
Simon, surpris- Vous voulez dire quoi ? ( à lui même ) Un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve !  
Tsunade- Ton monde n'est qu'un parmi tant d'autres et le fait que certains se soient déplacés d'un monde à l'autre est recensé dans certains manuscrits anciens.  
Simon, encore plus étonné- Ah ? Et je fais quoi moi ? ( à lui même ) Ouais, les gars, ça c'est du rêve. Je veux bien dormir toute ma vie !  
Tsunade- Tu veux repartir ?  
Simon, surpris par la question et hésitant le nez dans la tasse de thé- Euh... Pas dans l'immédiat (à lui même ) Je repartirais quand je me réveillerais. ( retour en voix haute ) Je ne connais pas encore ce monde.  
Tsunade- Tu ne veux pas repartir ?  
Simon- Ben, j'ai jamais trop aimé le mien de monde. Le votre me plaira peut-être plus ! Et j'ai pas l'air d'avoir trop le choix...  
Tsunade, sans vraiment vouloir le savoir- Ah ? Bon ! d'accord. Et tu vas faire quoi ici ?  
Simon- J'y ai pas encore réfléchi.  
Tsunade, comme une idée que l'on lance sans réelle conviction - Ninja, ça te dis ?  
Simon, s'écriant- OUI »  
  
La réponse avait été plus rapide que la réflexion. L'Hokage sursauta et fit trembler la table, ce qui manqua de renverser la tasse de thé.  
« Simon, se reprenant en rougissant - Enfin, ce serait bien.  
Tsunade, encore surprise et rabattue sur le dossier de sa chaise- Wow, à ce point là ?  
Simon- Ben, j'aime bien les arts martiaux, alors...  
Tsunade- Mais ninja, c'est autre chose que des petits combats entre copains sur un tapis tout mou.  
Simon- Oui, je m'en doute, mais c'est un mode de vie qui me plait.  
Tsunade- Un mode de vie, ouais, si on veut...Tu t'en sors comment avec ton chakra ?  
Simon, gêné- Ca... n'existe pas chez nous !  
Tsunade- Ton monde est plus moderne que le notre ! Avec le temps, vous avez perdu le sixième sens.  
Simon- Chais pas. Et alors, je peux pas devenir ninja ?  
Tsunade, en se le levant- Pour entrer à l'académie des ninjas, il faut le contrôler. Ca fait à peu près 30% de la population, mais c'est pas vraiment un problème : je devrais pouvoir te le réveiller.  
Simon – Ah bon ?  
Tsunade- Je fais une exception parce que tu n'es pas d'ici et que tu repartiras à un moment ou un autre. Comment ? Je sais pas encore. Fais tes preuves, et si tu reste plus longtemps que prévu, on reparlera des ninjas.  
Simon- Ok !  
Tsunade- Mais avant, confirme moi que tu veux vraiment devenir ninja, et que tu n'utiliseras pas le chakra pour faire le mal.  
Simon- Sans problème, je le jure !  
Tsunade- T'es prêt ? » dit elle en commençant une incantation, puis posant ses mains chargées de chakra sur la tête de l'étranger « c'est parti !  
Simon- Allez –y ! »  
  
Chap 3 : L'éveil du chakra.  
  
Les mains chargées de chakra, l'Hokage les posa à droite et à gauche du jeune initié. Une chaleur très douce se faisait alors ressentir autour de la tête de Simon.  
« Tsunade- Là, j'habitue ton cerveau à la présence de chakra, pour pas que le choc soit trop brutal.  
Simon, enivré- Le choc ?  
Tsunade- Oui, je vais réveiller ton sixième sens à l'aide d'une forte décharge de mon propre chakra. En théorie, ton propre chakra encore en sommeil devrait réagir.  
Simon, moins rassuré- En théorie ?  
Tsunade- Les ninjas naissent avec leur chakra : s'en servir est quasi banal pour eux. Ce que je fais est quelque chose que les anciens Hokages de Konoha ont interdit pour toute personne n'ayant pas le sixième sens dès la naissance. Toi, tu ne viens pas de Konoha, donc... c'est parti pour la deuxième décharge. » dit elle avec un sourire illuminant son visage.  
  
Apparemment, elle prenait plaisir à réveiller le jeune garçon, qui ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, quand une réaction se fit sentir. A la chaleur succédait la douleur. Cette présence d'énergie à proximité de son centre nerveux commençait à réellement lui tirailler quand une onde se fit ressentir dans le lobe droit de son cerveau  
Une onde. Un déclic. Comme un verrou qui cède sous un pied de biche.  
La sensation se fit de plus en plus présente. Tsunade retira ses mains et pris un peu de recul pour mieux étudier la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.  
  
L'énergie affluait en lui, comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert un robinet. Cette eau coulait dans tout son corps, à une vitesse folle, jusqu'à ce que son corps en soit inondé. Simon ne bougeant pas se mit à regarder ses mains qui rayonnait étrangement : une vapeur sortait de celles-ci. Son corps à présent rempli se mettait à déborder violemment d'énergie ; la table de salon se retourna sous la vague d'énergie. Tsunade, jusque là très calme, commença à se protéger le visage.  
« Tsunade- Mon dieu, quel puissance ! qu'est ce qu... »  
  
Une vision comme subliminale la fit reculer d'un pas.  
« Tsunade- Etrange.... Ce gamin est étrange..  
Simon, regardant Tsunade- De la vapeur ?  
Tsunade, reprenant ses esprits- En quelque sorte ! Mais maintenant, il faut apprendre à le contrôler. »  
  
Tandis que Simon continuait de déborder et de retourner les bibelots sur les armoires, Tsunade, se calmant, commença son explication.  
« Tsunade, d'un ton à nouveau calme et posé- Toutes tes cellules produisent ton chakra. Chacune fait sa petite réserve, ce qui forme ta réserve générale. Ensuite, c'est à toi de l'utiliser. Le problème, c'est que quand tu n'en as plu, tu meurs.  
Simon- Hein ?  
Tsunade- Souvent, tu tombes dans les pommes avant et ton corps coupe l'utilisation de lui même de manière à ce qui t'en reste toujours un peu. Ok ?  
Simon, en soufflant, libéré - Ah, vous me rassurez...  
Tsunade- Dans ton cas, ton corps n'a pas encore assimilé l'utilisation ; tu risques donc la mort, effectivement.  
Simon, affolé- Quoi, vous pouviez pas le dire avant ?  
Tsunade- Du calme ! Maintenant concentre toi sur le point de ton cerveau d'où tu as senti le départ d'énergie. C'est lui le point déclencheur. Il faut que tu le désactives. »  
  
Il se concentrait pour retrouver de où provenait la sensation. Localisé, il se rappela cette onde au départ du déclic, ce qui eut pour effet de couper la production de chakra.  
« Tsunade- Je suis impressionné ! Tu t'en es vite sorti.  
Simon, se grattant l'arrière de la tète- Merci  
Tsunade, se tenant le menton- C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais tu devrais peut-être te rhabiller.  
Simon- Hein ? »  
  
En effet, la décharge d'énergie avait envolé les fanions qui lui tenaient lieu de pantalon, il ne restait plus que la corde. Rouge vif, il se dépêcha de les ramasser et de les remettre en place.  
« Tsunade- Les jeunes sont bien évolués de nos jours. » dit elle en continuant de bloquer du regard sur l'anatomie de Simon. « (se reprenant ) Hum, Bon. Maintenant, tu as tout pour t'entraîner. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?  
Simon, se rhabillant correctement- Carrément, ouais !  
Tsunade- Je pense même déjà savoir qui sera ton prof !  
Simon- C'est qui ?  
Tsunade- On verra demain !  
Simon- Demain ? Et je fais quoi jusque là ? » dit il en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte accédant à la chambre.  
« Tsunade, énervé- Qu'est ce que t'espérais ? » lui cria t'elle en lui frappant la tête. « Tu vas dormir à l'hôtel ! Je vais te faire un papier pour le gérant.  
Simon- Et j'y vais comment ? A poil ?  
Tsunade- T'es vraiment chiant... » soupira t'elle « Une heure qu'il est là, et il se plaint déjà. » ajouta t'elle en sortant de la pièce « Attends-moi là. »  
  
Cinq minutes passèrent quand elle revint avec un habit de Jounin.  
« Tsunade- Enfile-ça. Ca devrait suffire. Tu te trouveras d'autres habits demain.  
Simon, spontanément- Et le bandeau ? Ca fera louche si j'en ai pas, non ?  
Tsunade, étonné- Comment tu sais pour le bandeau ?  
Simon, bredouillant- Je...... J'en ai aperçu en ville.  
Tsunade, d'un regard méfiant- ( à elle même ) Il ne sait vraiment pas mentir. (a voix haute ) Tiens, en voilà un. L'hôtel est dans l'avenue du Feu, tu vas le trouver facilement, c'est marqué en grand dessus.  
Simon enfila le pantalon et la veste noire auxquelles s'ajoute le gilet de chunin puis les sandalettes pour enfin prendre la lettre.  
  
Au seuil de la porte :  
« Simon- Pourquoi faites vous tout ça pour moi ? Je pourrais être un espion.  
Tsunade, avec un sourire- Peut-être, mais j'ai senti quelque chose de bon chez toi qui s'est confirmé en réveillant ton chakra. Cela me suffit. Et en même temps, tu n'es là que pour quelque temps, il faut bien t'occuper.  
Simon, étonné mais ravi- Ah ? Eh bien.... Merci.  
Tsunade- Allez, demain, 8H00.  
  
Le jounin temporaire quitta alors la terrasse pour rejoindre l'hôtel.  
  
Chez Tsunade  
Jiraiya, apparemment à la fenêtre de l'appartement depuis deux minutes, s'avança vers Tsunade.  
« Jiraiya- Qui c'était ce jounin ? Je l'ai jamais vu avant ! »  
  
Tsunade lui expliqua alors rapidement la situation.  
« Jiraiya, les bras croisés- Alors cette théorie de plusieurs mondes existe bel et bien. Moi qui croyait que tous ces écrits n'était que des contes pour enfants.  
Tsunade- Au fait, tu fais quoi là ?  
Jiraiya- J'ai été réveillé par une sorte de détonation il y a moins d'une heure. Comme si quelque chose d'énorme arrivait.  
Tsunade, réfléchissant- Ca correspond à son heure d'arrivée.  
Jiraiya, reprenant- Et il y a dix minutes, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de très gros. Quelque chose d'énorme qu'on libérait d'un coup. Je suis donc venu pour t'en aviser.  
Tsunade- Moi aussi j'ai senti ça quand je l'ai ''réveill''. Ce garçon, en plus de ne pas savoir mentir, à quelque chose que lui comme nous n'appréhendons pas ; mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. En plus, je ne crois pas qu'il devrait poser problèmes. Je ne ''réveille'' pas n'importe qui !  
Jiraiya, d'un air méfiant- Mmh ! ! A surveiller, quand même.  
Tsunade, avec un sourire en coin- Je m'en occupe


	2. ch 4 à 6

Chap 4 :''Le Henge no jutsu en une nuit'' dans toutes les bonnes librairies  
  
A l'hôtel  
« Simon, à l'aubergiste- Merci. Dites, vous pourriez me réveiller vers sept heures et demie, demain ?  
Aubergiste- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, monsieur.  
Simon, montant l'escalier- Bonne nuit !   
  
Faisant un tour de clé dans la serrure, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour la nuit. Une pièce sobre constituée d'un lit, d'une armoire, la porte à droite donnant accès à la salle de bain.  
« à lui même- Mais si je m'endors, rien ne dis que je me réveillerais ici ! Etrange, plus ça vient, moins j'ai l'impression de rêver : je me souviens de ce que je fais, mes pensées sont nettes » sourire aux lèvres « Peut-être que je ne rêve pas. »  
  
Il s'approcha de l'armoire pour mieux examiner ses vêtements :  
« en se tournant devant son reflet - Ca me va pas mal, mais le bandeau » il le décroche « je le verrais mieux là ! » il le met sur son épaule « Impeccable ! »  
  
Il se promenait nerveusement dans la pièce, regardant tous les meubles et ce qu'ils contenaient, c'est à dire serviettes, peignoirs et autres. Il s'assit sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, se compressant les mains l'une dans l'autre, puis, après avoir retiré ses chaussures, il entreprit de s'allonger, les mains derrière la tête.  
« à lui même- Combien de temps je vais rester ici ? »  
  
Il se rappela tous les événements de la journée/nuit depuis le coup de téléphone jusqu'à son réveil. Tour à tour, il avait perdu toute raison de vivre dans un monde, puis découvert des raisons de rester dans un autre. Son réveil du chakra lui rappela le déclic quand il ressentit la même sensation qu'auparavant. Le chakra se déversa à nouveau en lui, mais se concentrant, il l'arrêta plus facilement.  
« à lui même- Je commence à comprendre le ''coup du robinet'' ! Mais soit je l'ouvre à fond, soit je le coupe. Il doit y avoir moyen de le régler. »  
  
Toujours allongé, il s'entraînait à contrôler son flux de chakra.   
« à lui même - j'ouvre à fond ! je baisse progressivement... Et je coupe. Hop ! J'ouvre légèrement ! J'augmente... A fond ! Et je coupe. »  
  
Il reproduit dix fois de suite le même schéma pour arriver à un bon contrôle, jusqu'à ce que, étrangement fatigué, il s'endorme. Mais le sommeil fut très court, si bien qu'il se réveilla une demie-heure plus tard, conséquence certaine d'un quelconque décalage horaire   
« - Tiens, faire encore nuit ? Et je suis encore là.... Tant mieux. Je commence à bien contrôler le flux. Demain, ça ira mieux pour les sorts.... Des sorts ? »   
  
Une étincelle jaillit après cinq secondes de réflexion.  
« en se levant- Je connais des sorts. Je vais tenter un patronus. Non, ça, c'est encore autre chose. Je connais le Henge no jutsu, du moins je connais le signe. Je vais tenter avec Tsunade. »  
  
il avança jusqu'au miroir avec un léger sourire, mis l'index et le majeur dans l'autre main, hésita cinq secondes, puis :  
« criant- Henge no Jutsu ! »  
  
Rien.  
« - Etrange! »  
  
Il se mit à réfléchir, sa main posée sur sa tête, regardant le miroir.  
« - J'ai oublié mon chakra ! » Il reprit la pose. « Henge ! »  
  
Toujours rien.  
« en faisant les 100 pas dans la pièce - Hmm, il me manque quelque chose, ça marche pas. » Retour des sacro-saintes cinq secondes de réflexion. « Oui, je dois ''être'' Tsunade, je dois m'imaginer à sa place. »  
  
Retour à sa pose devant le miroir.  
« - Henge ! »  
  
Un ''pouf '' se fit entendre et il put découvrir, la fumée échappée, une petite grosse Tsunade avec de la barbe et une impression d'être taillée dans la pierre au burin.  
« Simon, grosse goutte sur la tempe- Mouais, c'est pas le truc qu'on réussit du premier coup ! » relâchant le chakra qui l'entourait, il retourna à son apparence initiale en un ''pouf''.  
« - Henge ! »  
  
Un nouveau ''pouf'' se fit entendre, mais le résultat ne fut pas bien différent du précédent essai. Les heures se succédèrent jusqu'à obtenir un résultat convenable. Le reflet de Tsunade apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur dans le miroir. Il examinait à présent tous les détails de son nouveau corps :  
« en se tournant devant le miroir- ( à lui même ) La taille ? Ok ? La voix ? ( à voix haute, avec la voix de Tsunade ) 1,2 ! 1,2 ! Check ! Test du micro ! check ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui ? Ok, baby. Ca fait quand même drôle d'entendre une autre voix sortir de sa bouche. Bon, le corps maintenant. »  
  
Il se mit aussitôt à rougir, ce qui le fit revenir à la normale, à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.  
« en toussant pour se donner de la contenance - Hum, hum, je fais ça pour l'entraînement, il n'y a donc rien de bizarre. Et puis, je ne suis qu'un homme ! » ajouta t-il « Henge ! »  
  
Tsunade réapparu, comme précédemment, si ce n'est un léger détail : elle n'avait pas de vêtements. Simon/ Tsunade, dont le teint avait passé du rosacé au rouge vif, se permit :  
« -Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, elle m'a vu à poil aussi. Enfin bon, j'en mettrais un peu plus là et là, et un peu moins de... ici. Henge ! »  
  
''Pouf''  
« dans un murmure- Parfait ! »  
  
Il restait à présent en extase devant son reflet. De manière machinale, tout en conservant son regard focalisé sur le miroir, ses mains se mirent à glisser le long de ses cuisses dont la peau était d'une extrême douceur. Il allait à présent goûter au plaisir d'exaucer le rêve de tout jeune adolescent lorsque ses mains arrivèrent jusqu'à la poitrine, quand l'aubergiste entra sans frapper avec un plateau-déjeuner.  
« Aubergiste, joyeusement en ouvrant la porte - Bonjour monsieur, il est sept heures quarante et c'est un merveilleuse journée qui s'annonce ! » quand il découvrit la scène devant lui « Hein ? »   
  
Un silence lourd et gênée d'au moins dix secondes s'installa, aucun des deux n'osant faire le premier mouvement. Finalement, Simon relâcha la Henge en un ''pouf'' caractéristique.  
« Simon, gênée au plus haut point- Heu... bonjour, monsieur.  
Aubergiste, revenant à ses esprits- Hum.... Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un homme, je peux comprendre.  
Simon, balbutiant- Non, je... je m'entraînais.   
Aubergiste, sourire aux lèvres et posant le plateau-déjeuner sur le meuble à côté du lit - Je t'ai dis que je comprenais. Très bon choix d'ailleurs, Tsunade est une très belle femme.  
Simon, s'emportant- Mais vous vous trompez, je...  
Aubergiste- Je suis pas ninja, mais je sais qu'un jounin ne s'entraîne pas au Henge no jutsu : c'est une technique pour enfants de six ans !   
Simon, d'une voix faible et faisant toucher les bouts de ses index- C'est important, les bases, non ? »  
  
L'aubergiste le regarda avec un léger sourire.  
« Aubergiste- Allez, dépêche-toi de manger : tu as rendez-vous.   
Simon- Merci » tandis que le vieil aubergiste descendait les marches de l'escalier.  
  
Il avala en un éclair son poisson, son riz et sa prune salée et sortit de l'auberge en remerciant à nouveau le tenancier. Il marchait au présent dans l'avenu du Feu. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs bien plus fréquentée qu'il y a six heures. Le faux-jounin leva les yeux pour regarder les visages des Hokages. Il les distinguait à peine derrière la Terrasse du Feu car le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel l'éblouissait, ce qui le fit bousculer quelqu'un qui, visiblement, regardait ailleurs aussi.  
« Simon- Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu »  
  
Puis, lorsqu'il découvrit la personne qu'il venait de faire tomber « Hein ? Shikamaru ? »  
Shikamaru- On se connaît ? »  
  
Chap 5 : Un prof ? trop cool !   
  
« Shikamaru, à terre- on se connaît ? »   
  
Simon ne répondit pas, ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas répondre : un de ses héros était là, devant lui.  
« Shikamaru - Oh ! Ca va ?  
Simon- Euh oui. » et l 'aidant à se relever « Je suis désolé.   
Shikamaru - Bah, ça va, t'inquiète. » Et jetant un coup d'œil à ses vêtements. « T'es jounin ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici.  
Simon- Je viens d'être promu. J'arrive d'un autre village en fait.  
Shikamaru – Ah, ok...  
? – Allez, grouille.  
Simon- Quoi ? »  
  
Il tourna sa tête pour apercevoir la bedonnante démarche caractéristique de Chouji.  
« Chouji - On va encore être à la bourre.  
Shikamaru- Ouais. Relou, cet entraînement. ( à Simon ) A plus.  
Simon- Ouis, Bye. » et les voyant partir « Je viens de parler avec Shikamaru ! C'est trop de bonheur. Je me demande si Naruto est dans le coin ; mais si je reste comme ça, je vais finir par me faire griller. »  
  
Il entra dans une ruelle pour en ressortir avec cinq ans et vingt centimètres de plus.  
« Simon- Là d'accord. Je me trouve pas mal dans le corps de mon frère. J'ai rajouté un tatouage facial à la Zell pour la classe.»  
  
Il avançait à présent dans l'avenue du Feu pour arriver devant la Terrasse. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers les appartements du Godaime où il frappa à la porte.  
« Tsunade- Attends-moi dans mon bureau au bout du couloir, je finis de me préparer. »  
  
Entré dans le bureau, il s'assit dans un siège et avant qu'il ait pu visiter le bureau du regard, il s'assoupit. Une heure trente plus tard, Tsunade entrait dans le bureau.  
« Tsunade- Désolé pour le retard, mais tu sais que les femmes mettent longtemps à se pomponner, et... »  
  
Elle fermait la porte quand en se retournant, elle découvrit Simon, dans l'apparence de son frère qui se réveillait.  
« Tsunade- Vous êtes qui, vous ?  
Simon/son frère, émergeant- Ben, c'est moi ! Ah oui, j'avais oublié. » ''pouf '' retour à la normale « Je voulais pas me faire remarquer, un enfant Jounin, on se poserait des questions ! »  
Tsunade, plus qu'étonnée- C'est un Henge que je viens de voir ? T'as appris ça quand ?  
Simon, s'étirant sur son siège- Cette nuit ! Ca a pas été très facile...  
Tsunade, d'un air méfiant- Et tu l'as vu où ?  
Simon, réfléchissant très vite- Des.... Des gosses le faisaient dans la rue !  
Tsunade- ( à elle même ) à deux heures du matin ? Mais bien sûr. ( à haute voix ) Bon, passons ! Soit dit, je suis impressionnée : en une nuit, c'est pas rien. ( à elle même ) En plus, il a une sacrée réserve. Il aurait dû être crevé après tout le chakra qu'il a relâché. Je l'attendais pas avant onze heures, au moins. ( à haute voix) Tu m'en referais pas un, pour vérifier ?  
  
Simon se leva et s'exécuta. ''Pouf'' et Tsunade apparut en face d'elle même.  
« Simon- Ca se voit que j'ai dormi ! Ca me vient plus facilement.  
Tsunade, impressionnée- Vraiment bien réussi. Bon, aujourd'hui, on te trouve un prof. Ok ?  
Simon, s'asseyant, excité- C'est qui ? C'est qui ? »  
  
Tsunade, assise derrière le bureau, les coudes sur la table et la tête posée sur les mains fit un grand sourire en regardant le jeune garçon.  
« Tsunade- Moi.  
Simon, étonné en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise - Vous ?  
Tsunade- Mais oui : moi. Je n'ai éduqué personne depuis Shizune. Ca me manque un peu. ( à elle même ) Et ça me permettra de t'avoir à l'œil, et d'éclaircir quelque points obscurs à ton sujet.  
Simon- Mais vous êtes Hokage, non ? vous n'avez pas assez de boulot comme ça ?  
Tsunade- Jiraiya s'en occupera.  
Simon- Ah d'accord.  
Tsunade- ( à elle même ) Et en plus, il connaît Jiraiya ! (à haute voix) Bon, ce matin, on va t'acheter des vêtements, et cet après-midi, on attaque.  
Simon- Compris. »  
  
Ils sortirent, puis se dirigèrent vers les rues commerçantes. Il profitait de cette promenade pour s'oxygéner les poumons. Ici, l'air n'était pas vicié par la pollution et ce détail lui fit remarquer qu'il se sentait bien mieux dans sa peau ici que d'où il venait. Il sortit brusquement de ses rêves quand Tsunade le fit entrer dans un magasin nommé '' Ninja Fashion '' et sur l'enseigne : -Tout pour les ninjas : Just be in the move- . Un vieux commerçant se présenta alors.   
« Vendeur- Bonjour, Hokage-sama.  
Tsunade- Bonjour, on cherche des habits pour ce garçon.  
Simon- Bonjour, monsieur.  
Vendeur- Et que désirez-vous ?  
Tsunade, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil- A toi de jouer ! Tu as carte blanche.   
Simon- Mmh... Heu...» puis se rappelant un de ses nombreux essais de dessin de Naruto « Une sur-chemise. Coupe classique, longueur normale. Noire de préférence. Ca ira, ça ?  
Vendeur- Très bien. Avec des goûts si précis, ce sera vite fait. »  
  
Le vendeur partit deux minutes et revint avec une chemise.  
« Vendeur- Celle-ci devrait bien correspondre. »  
  
Simon passant dans la cabine d'essayage, et revint, la chemise passée.  
« Simon- Impeccable, vraiment » et se prenant au jeu des essayages « Il y a possibilité d'ajouter des dessins ?  
Vendeur- Tout à fait. Il nous faut juste le modèle.  
Simon- Vous auriez du papier et un crayon ? »  
  
Ayant récupéré le matériel, il fit un dessin représentant un dragon japonais.  
« Simon- Voilà. Vous le mettrez dans le dos, pas trop grand non plus. Et en blanc.  
Vendeur- Il vous faudra autre chose ?  
Simon- Ben... Un T-shirt. Blanc, si possible. Et un pantalon noir, assez large. Surtout au niveau des chevilles.  
Vendeur- Je vais vous chercher tout ça. »   
  
Simon, pendant ce temps, refit un dessin sur le papier. Il se retourna pour chercher Tsunade du regard, et la trouva au même endroit que précédemment, mais avec un regard allant dans sa direction, gonflée d'une tristesse qui fit de la peine à Simon.  
« Vendeur- Voilà ce que vous avez demandé.  
Simon- Vous ajouterez ce sigle à l épaule droite, s'il vous plait. Pareil, pas trop grand ! »   
  
Il enfila tout, et remarqua dans le miroir que cela semblait parfait, mais Tsunade à la vue du jeune garçon paraissait encore plus triste.  
« Vendeur- Je me mets à la broderie tout de suite. Repassez dans une demie-heure. »   
  
Sortis du magasin, il reprenaient la marche dans la rue commerçante.  
« Simon- Où on va maintenant ?   
Tsunade- A l'armurerie, pour les shurikens et les kunais.   
Simon, serrant ses poings- Ah yes ! »  
  
Dans l'armurerie, Simon était en extase devant les diverses étagères : sabres, hallebardes, poignards et fouets étaient là pour régaler ses yeux gourmands.  
« Tsunade, à l'armurier- Mettez nous quinze kunais, trente shurikens, un étui à shuriken et une besace.  
Simon, hésitant- Dites ? Je pourrais avoir les gants, là ? Ceux genre mitaines.  
Tsunade- Rajoutez les gants. » cinq secondes de réflexion « et mettez en plus une tente et un sac de camping. »  
  
Sortant du magasin, le sac sur le dos contenant les achats, Simon demanda faiblement :  
« Simon- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ? Je vous ai déjà posé la question mais je me sens un peu gêné que vous me payiez tout ça alors que vous ne me connaissez presque pas.  
Tsunade, rigolant- N'aies pas peur, Ce n'est pas mon argent, c'est la caisse du village, celle réservée aux orphelins de Konoha. Mais pour répondre à ta question, on peut dire que je n'ai rien senti de mauvais en toi, tu n'es donc sûrement pas un espion ; j'ai vu tes réserves de chakra, ta faculté de récupération, et le fait que tu apprennes le Henge no jutsu en quelques heures joue aussi pour toi. Et tu ne pouvais pas rester avec des affiches comme vêtements.  
Simon, se grattant la tête- Ah ? ben... C'est cool. »  
  
Puis, avançant de quelque pas il ajouta, en pesant ses mots  
« -Et je peux vous demander pourquoi vous paraissiez si triste dans le magasin? »  
  
Tsunade, ayant repris son regard mélancolique, avança de quelques mètres, avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche.  
« Tsunade- Cette scène... Je l'ai déjà vécu. Il y a longtemps déjà.  
Simon, regardant le sol et parlant sans réfléchir- Ah oui, votre petit frère... »   
  
Tsunade s'arrêta nette, regardant fixement Simon. Ce dernier compris d'ailleurs qu'il venait de faire une grosse gaffe.  
« Tsunade, calmement mais gardant son air méfiant- comment sais tu ça ?  
Simon, regardant partout autour de lui et cherchant une excuse- Heu... Et Bien... A vrai dire...   
Tsunade- Et sans mentir, s'il te plait.  
Simon- D'accord. Mais autre part...  
Tsunade, haussant la voix- Non ! Maintenant » ce qui fit retourner des passants.  
« Simon, parlant à voix basse- De là où je viens, ce qui se passe ici est raconté dans un livre. C'est pour ça que je croyais rêver en arrivant ici. »  
  
Tsunade le regarda fixement, d'un air méfiant, puis soupira et reprit la marche.  
« Tsunade - Donc, cette théorie est vraie aussi. Bien. Je te remercie.  
Simon, la suivant- Pourquoi ?   
Tsunade- Pour ne pas m'avoir menti. Ca confirme l'idée que je me faisais de toi. Allez viens, on va t'acheter des autres vêtements de rechange. Et après, on récupère ta chemise, et on va manger. Ca te va ? »  
Sa question se termin sur un magnifique sourire.  
Simon, ravi de la voir à nouveau sourire- Ca me va. »  
  
Chap 6 : Début de l'entraînement ! Simon Vs Tsunade  
  
Les courses se terminèrent rapidement, c'est à dire deux, trois T-shirt, des jogging, caleçons et autres (ne rentrons pas trop dans le détail, ça deviendrait vite barbant...). Ils étaient à présent dans un restaurant de la ville à déguster, malgré une certaine maladresse avec les baguettes, des spécialités à base de poissons ( flemme de décrire les plats ).  
Tsunade- Ca te va bien, cette tenue, mais tu as été sacrément précis, dis donc !  
Simon- En fait, après avoir lu le livre, je me suis créé un personnage d'à peu près mon âge, et je lui avais inventé ces vêtements.  
Tsunade- Parle moi de ce livre. Qu'est ce que tu sais, au juste ?  
Simon- Ben tout ce que Naruto sait, voire un peu plus.  
Tsunade- Et sur moi, tu sais quoi ? »  
Simon lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait, allant de sa fâcheuse manie de parier (et de perdre) jusqu'à son histoire avec Dan et son petit frère, et enfin son cadeau à Naruto.  
« Simon- Voilà, c'est à peu près tout.  
Tsunade- Maintenant à moi. Tu te souviens que je te parlais de théories ? En fait, un très ancien manuscrit a été transmis jusqu'à nous, racontant l'histoire d'un homme qui aurait découvert un jutsu pour partir dans un autre monde. Il nous raconte, entre autre, que les grandes histoires de notre monde filtraient entre les dimensions jusqu'aux esprits de certaines personnes. Ces personnes pouvaient être des écrivains ou des peintres, mais ils avaient toujours un grand sens artistique. Ca doit sûrement avoir un lien. Et ça marcherait dans les deux sens.  
Simon, ayant un peu de mal à suivre- C'est à dire ?  
Tsunade- Chez nous, un des derniers meilleurs livres de ces dernières années fut une autobiographie fictive d'un homme qui a toujours lutté pour se révolter contre le joug qu'un pays avait posé sur le sien pour en contrôler les ressources. Le livre se termine lorsque l'appareil volant qu'il a détourné se jette sur un immeuble. Ca ne te rappelle rien ?  
Simon- Si, effectivement. »   
  
Le repas se poursuivit pendant une petite heure pendant laquelle ils cherchaient des similitudes entre leurs mondes d'origine. Ils remarquèrent que Jésus, si ça se trouve, possédait encore son 6ème sens, devenu déjà très rare à l'époque. Ce qui expliquerait la marche sur l'eau et plein d'autres trucs sympathiques.  
  
Suite à ce repas des plus agréables, ils partirent jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement  
« Tsunade- A partir de maintenant, tu vas vivre ici, d'où la tente et le sac de camping.  
Simon, histoire de la ramener- J'aimais bien l'hôtel !  
Tsunade- Et bien c'est regrettable. Bon, j'avais oublié de prévenir :comme prof, je suis pas très commode. Tu vas progresser vite, mais tu vas le sentir passer.  
Simon, qui soudainement, ne voulait plus la ramener- Aye, je suis mal barré...   
Tsunade- Aujourd'hui, Bunshin no jutsu. Oui ?  
Simon- oui.   
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Tsunade  
  
« Jiraiya, qu'on ne voit plus derrière un mont de feuilles- Qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette paperasse ? ''Protestation contre les défections canines dans le quartier Inu'' ? J'aurais jamais dû accepter. »  
  
Retour au terrain d'entraînement  
  
Tsunade- Le principe : pareil que pour le Henge no jutsu. Tu penses à celui que tu veux copier, mais ton chakra pars de lui même vers l'extérieur. » elle lui montre le signe de mains « voilà le signe que tu dois faire.  
Simon-Et si je veux en faire deux ?   
Tsunade, s'énervant- Fais en déjà un !   
Simon- Ok ! Ok ! » il reproduit le signe et dit « Bunshin ! »  
  
''pouf '' un semblant de Simon apparaît à côté de lui, rampant à terre. Goutte sur le front des deux protagonistes.  
« Tsunade- Tu n'as pas bien dosé ton chakra. Si tu en mets trop, tu perds le surplus, pas assez, ton clone ne sert à rien.  
Simon- Ok ! J'ai pas dû en mettre assez. Bunshin ! » ''pouf''  
  
Un nouveau clone apparaît à la place du précédent, à la différence que celui-ci se tient sur ses jambes, difficilement, mais il tient.   
  
« Tsunade, souriant- Ca vient bon ! Un autre !  
Simon- C'est parti ! Bunshin ! »  
  
''Re-pouf '' Celui-ci tenait bien sur ses jambes, avait une bonne contenance.  
« Tsunade- Impeccable ! Maintenant, il faut que tu le contrôle : fais le avancer vers toi et te serrer la main !  
Simon, surpris- Et je fais ça comment ?  
Tsunade, toujours aussi autoritaire- Pense qu'il le fasse ! Visualise le !  
Simon- D'accord »  
  
Le clone fit un premier pas, très lent, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas écraser les fourmis, le deuxième pas fut moins réussi, étant donné que le clone se vautra littéralement sur le sol, et disparu dans un ''pouf ''.  
  
« Tsunade- Allez, c'est reparti ! »  
Les heures se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que Simon parvienne à un contrôle complet de son double. Il se battait à présent contre lui.  
« Tsunade, adossée à un arbre- Ca me permet de voir ton niveau de Tai-Jutsu.  
Simon, en évitant les attaques qu'il s'infligeait- Normalement ça devrait aller : mon père m'entraîne depuis que j'ai quatreans.  
Tsunade- Allez, c'est bon. Fais moi un autre clone. »  
Simon s'exécuta. Un deuxième double ( Hein ? deux doubles ?) fit son apparition.  
Tsunade, criant- Allez, un deux contre un !  
Simon, en criant - C'est reparti ! »   
  
Le combat semblait inégal mais il n'en était rien. Sachant comment il allait se faire attaquer, la parade venait plus facilement et la contre-attaque suivait logiquement.  
« Tsunade- Bon ! Défais tes clones !  
Simon- Pourquoi ?   
Tsunade, autoritairement- Exécution !  
Simon, ne cherchant même pas à répondre- Ok ! Ok ! »   
  
''dé-pouf'' (le contraire de pouf ! Comme boire et déboire, sauf que le contraire de boire c'est dégueuler, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le contraire de gueuler ! © Bigard )  
  
« Tsunade- Maintenant, on va voir ce que tu fais contre ça ! Bunshin !» et une deuxième Tsunade se rua sur le pauvre élève.  
« Simon, se reprenant- Ah c'est comme ça ? Bunshin ! »   
  
Et un second Simon se rua sur le clone. ''L'attaque des clones ! ''  
Le combat commença : Simon ripostait avec facilité à toutes ses attaques. Pour lui, cette manière de combattre lui convenait parfaitement.  
« Tsunade, qui restait assise- On va compliquer l'affaire. Bunshin ! »  
Un deuxième clone rejoint le combat. Simon s'en sortait encore un peu, car il appréciait le combat de loin, mais créa un autre clone qui rejoint le combat. Gérer deux combats simultanément devenait difficile.  
  
L'exercice se prolongea dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade envoie deux autres clones, ce qui obligea Simon à en faire de même. A présent, il perlait d'énormes gouttes d'eau le long de ses tempes, tandis que Tsunade s'amusait, toujours adossée contre l'arbre, les bras en croix . Contrôler quatre clones était un exercice très fatiguant qui se prolongea une trentaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que les quatre clones de Tsunade explosent ceux de Simon au même instant.  
''Quadruple pouf ! ''  
  
« Tsunade, annulant ses clones- Je vais être franche avec toi : tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus, bien que je ne me sois pas battu à pleine puissance !  
Simon, les mains sur les genoux et reprenant son souffle- Ah ? Merci.   
Tsunade- Allez, trente minutes de pause. Après, on combine le Henge avec le Bunshin.  
Simon- D'accord. »  
  
Il monta alors sa tente et entassa ses affaires dedans, y entra, et en ressortit avec un jogging bleu et un T-shirt rouge avec le signe de Konoha dans le dos.  
« Tsunade, surprise- Tu t'es changé ?  
Simon- Je voudrais pas salir mes bonnes affaires.  
Tsunade- On reprend ?  
Simon- Allez...  
  
L'entraînement se poursuivit deux heures, durant lesquelles il apprit à créer des clones avec une autre apparence que la sienne. Il faisait des Tsunade, des Aubergistes, des Vendeurs, des Shikamaru et autres...   
  
« Tsunade- Tu t'en sors bien avec le Bunshin no jutsu !  
Simon- Dites, vous voudriez pas m'apprendre le kage bunshin no jutsu ? Je dépenserais moins de chakra.  
Tsunade- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup ! On apprend pas le Kage bunshin comme ça !Elle est du niveau des Jounin !  
Simon, insistant-Allez, faites un effort ! Vous l'avez dit vous même, je suis une exception ! Non ?  
Tsunade- Non, désolé.  
Simon- Alleeeeeeezz ! Même Naruto la connaît !  
Tsunade, soupirant- C'est pas une raison !  
Simon- En plus, y a rien de dangereux là dedans !  
Tsunade, dictant- Si. Ca te permet de faire plus de clones avec moins de chakra. Tu peux donc gagner par le surnombre. Le problème, c'est le dosage.  
Simon- Je sens que vous allez me l'apprendre ! Je vous vois venir...   
Tsunade- ( à elle même ) Ce garçon est vraiment lourd ! ( à haute voix ) Ok ! Je te l'apprend, et je te laisse t'entraîner tout seul. Je vais rentrer voir si Jiraiya s'en sort .  
Simon, les poings en l'air- Yosh ! ! !   
Tsunade- Bon, je fais ça rapidement : le signe des mains... » elle le montre « ...le voici ! Le truc, c'est qu'un clone représente cinq fois moins de chakra que la normale : à toi de doser. Pour le nombre de clones, ça dépend de la quantité de chakra que tu y mets. Plus tu en mets, plus t'en fais.  
Simon- Logique !  
Tsunade, s'énervant- C'est pas si facile, gros malin. Tu verras de toi même le problème.   
Simon- Le problème ?  
Tsunade- Tu le verras tout seul. Allez, bon courage ! Je reviens demain à huit heurs.» et elle partit dans un tourbillon de pétales de roses.  
  
« Simon- Bon, ben c'est reparti. Kage bunshin no jutsu ! » et sept clones apparurent à côté de lui.  
« -C'est trop simple ce truc ! C'est pour les jounin, ça ? » ''Septuple pouf '' « Hein ? »


	3. ch 7 à 10

Chap 7 : Rencontre avec les Rookies  
  
Une heure se passa, tandis que le jeune apprenti n'avançait pas d'un pouce. Il était maintenant à terre, à reprendre son souffle.  
« - Impossible de les garder ! Bizarre... Pour récapituler, il y moins de chakra, donc c'est plus dur de les faire tenir leur apparence ! Et plus il y en aura, plus ça sera dur... »   
Soupirant, il se releva et recommença l'exercice avec un seul, qu'il réussit à garder avec toutes les peines du monde. Une bonne heure se passa avant qu'il eut pu maîtriser son clone, mais une fois qu'il avait le truc, et tandis que le soleil se couchait, le nombre de clones augmentait.  
  
« en s'asseyant en sueur- Trente-sept ! Ca avance bien ! Si j'avais commencé comme ça, j'aurais gagné une heure ! J'ai beaucoup trop confiance en moi : c'est comme le combat avant de partir, j'aurais pu y laisser la vie s'ils étaient pas si nuls... Et en plus, je me suis emporté : ils doivent encore être à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est, et le dernier en a encore pour deux, trois mois pour s'en remettre. »  
  
Il s'arrêta de parler durant dix secondes, puis se secoua vigoureusement la tête :  
« - J'habite ici maintenant, je ne rêve plus ! Je reste ici ! Rien à foutre de ces cinglés !Allez, au boulot ! » et sur ce, il reprit l'entraînement de plus belle.  
  
Un magnifique croissant de lune éclairait à présent une silhouette isolée qui se démultipliait de plus en plus.   
« criant les poings vers le ciel- Cinq cents ! Cinq cents ! J'en ai fait cinq cents ! J'y suis arrivé ! Wa ha ha ha! Trop de bonheur ! »  
Et c'est sur cette explosion de joie qu'il s'assit, adossé à un arbre, pour commencer sa nuit.  
  
Une chaude nuit d'été entourait le jeune garçon qui était à présent au pays des rêves. Il voyait ceux qui furent ses parents durant toutes ces années, il apercevait son frère, ces grands-parents, ses amis, tous ceux qui avait rendu sa vie un peu plus douce ; tous lui demandaient de revenir parmi eux, tous déploraient son absence mais Simon ne répondait qu'une seule chose : ''c'est ici, chez moi ! Ce monde est le mien...'' Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar : juste une test de son inconscient. A quel monde était il le plus lié ? Il venait de trouver sa réponse.  
  
Ses autres rêves étaient banals, si ce n'est le dernier : Tsunade était là, devant lui, très proche de lui. Sa beauté était encore plus présente que d'habitude. Toute sa féminité exaltait dans l'air entourant Simon. Elle passa ses mains dans ses magnifiques longs cheveux blonds en cambrant le dos et donnant une vue magnifique au rêveur. Elle approcha alors ses lèvres de celles de Simon, il pouvait sentir sa douce et chaude respiration sur ses lèvres, et enfin celle-ci l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Une sensation désagréable ? Nullement ; c'était d'ailleurs l'inverse ! Mais une chose semblait étrange : ce baiser paraissait trop présent, c'est alors qu'il se réveilla pour découvrir que Tsunade était vraiment là à l'embrasser. Surpris, il recula brusquement, et se cogna le crâne contre l'arbre. Tsunade disparut en un ''pouf ''.  
  
« Simon, s'essuyant le front- Si même quand je dors, je m'entraîne, j'ai pas fini. » et se remémorant ce baiser « je dois vraiment avoir un problème ! » il se ré-adossa à l'arbre et referma ses yeux pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer et sombra dans un léger sommeil.  
  
Sommeil qui ne dura que cinq minutes d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le réveiller.  
« ?- Wow, réveille toi ! Tu vas attraper froid comme ça !   
Simon, émergeant- Hein ? Tsunade ?  
? – Non, désolé ! Moi, je suis Shikamaru. On s'est vu hier .  
Simon- Shikamaru ?» Et se redressant, aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul ! « Vous faites quoi, tous ici ?  
Shikamaru- On vient pour s'entraîner. Je fais les présentations... De gauche à droite : Chouji, Kiba avec Akamaru sur la tête, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Ten-Ten et Neji. Et toi ?  
Simon- Wow, tous ensemble ? (à lui même ) Trop de bonheur ! Tiens, Sakura et Ino à côté de Sasuke ? Le manga a vraiment collé à la réalité.( à tout le monde) Moi, c'est Simon.  
Shikamaru- C'est un jounin !   
Sakura- Waaa, un jounin ?  
Ino- Balaise ! Et en plus t'as à peu près notre âge ?  
Sasuke, un tantinet énervé- Pffeu !  
Simon, les mains en avant- Non, non ! Je suis pas Jounin.   
Shikamaru, encore accroupi à côté- Mais hier...   
Simon, se dépêchant- Hier, j'ai menti. Je devais pas trop me faire repérer parce que je venais d'arriver. Je... suis le neveu de Tsunade, l'Hokage.  
Shikamaru- Ah, ok.  
Sakura- Je me disais aussi, il peut pas être plus fort que Sasuke !   
Sasuke, déprimant- ...  
Simon- Vous êtes autant pour vous entraîner ?  
Shikamaru- En fait, il en manque un : Naruto. Il est toujours à la bourre.  
Kiba- Ouais, et ça en devient même chiant d'ailleurs.  
Hinata, toute timide, toute mignonne- Il a sûrement une raison.  
Akamaru, la truffe au vent- Bouaf ! (Tout le monde aura compris ou je dois traduire ? )  
Kiba- Naruto arrive.  
  
Voilà en effet, Naruto qui arrivait en courrant, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« Naruto- Désolé les gars, je me suis pas réveillé.  
Kiba- C'est bien ce que je pensais !  
Naruto, montrant Simon du doigt- C'est qui lui ?   
Shikamaru- Vas lui demander !  
Naruto, s'approchant de Simon la main tendue- Salut, moi c'est Naruto, et to... Aarghhh »   
  
Simon et Naruto étaient à présent tordus de douleur, se tenant le ventre. La douleur de Simon était insupportable, lui brûlant l'estomac et ce qui l'entourait (ne rentrons pas dans le détail, sachez juste qu'il a vachement mal...). Il leva son regard et fut pris d'une animosité envers le nouvel arrivant. Les deux se regardaient à présent et durant une fraction de seconde, leurs yeux changèrent de couleur, ceux de Simon passant au bleu vif, ceux de Naruto tournant au rouge flamboyant. Il se regardaient avec une colère qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Durant un laps de temps, ils se détestaient. Puis le mal s'estompa, les esprits se calmèrent mais ne comprirent pas.  
  
« Sakura, approchant- Ca va vous deux ? Il s'est passé quoi à l'instant ?  
Hinata, apeuré mais trop mimi, avec une voix trop faible pour être audible- Naruto-kun ! »  
  
Simon comme Naruto ne répondit pas, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne le savaient pas eux mêmes. Simon se releva, en sueur, Naruto l'imita.  
« Simon- Simon. Je m'appelle Simon. Enchanté » dit il en lui tendant la main.  
« Naruto, qui avait retrouvé le sourire- Enchanté. » et lui serra la main.  
  
La poignée reproduisit le même phénomène que précédemment. Ce n'était pas douloureux et seuls les deux concernés le remarquaient, mais une réaction avait bel et bien lieu. Ils se regardèrent juste d'un air méfiant, puis desserrèrent l'étreinte.  
« Ten-Ten – T'es ninja ?  
Simon- Non. Je m'entraîne pour le devenir.  
Ten-Ten, rougissant un peu- Tu...tu veux venir avec nous ?  
Simon, rougissant de même- C'aurait été un plaisir, mais je m'entraîne avec Tsunade.  
Ten-Ten- Tsunade ? T'as de la chance.  
Kiba- Tout le monde voudrait être entraîné pas un des trois ninjas légendaires.   
Naruto, qui souriait à nouveau- C'est pas non plus un cadeau, croyez moi.  
Simon- Dites, il est quelle heure ?   
Shikamaru- Sept heures et demi.  
Simon- D'un autre côté, le temps qu'elle arrive... Vous pouvez m'attendre deux minutes ?   
Shikamaru- Vas y. »  
  
Simon partit vers sa tente et revint avec des affaires de rechange. Pas les beaux habits, non ! Trop peur de les salir...  
  
Durant ces deux minutes  
Sasuke- Pourquoi on s'embarrasse d'un autre boulet ? On a déjà Naruto, faut pas en rajouter !  
Naruto, qui remuait les bras dans tous les sens, mais retenu par Kiba- Tu me gonfles, gros crâneur !  
Sasuke, s'avançant- Qui est un crâneur ?   
Shikamaru- Bon, c'est tout ! Moi je crois qu'il est pas si nul que tu le crois. Tenez, le revoilà.  
Simon, arrivant en courrant- Me voilà ! »  
  
Et le groupe se mit en marche  
« Shikamaru, en marchant- Tu t'entraînes depuis quand ?  
Simon- Hier. Je commence seulement.  
Shikamaru- Et... Tu sais faire quoi ?  
Simon- Je connais le Bunshin et le Henge.  
Shikamaru- C'est tout ?  
Simon, un peu gêné- Heu... Oui, c'est tout.  
Shikamaru- C'est pas grave. Tu verras ce que tu voudras faire là bas. »  
  
Après une courte marche, ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière.  
« Shikamaru, à Simon- En fait, aujourd'hui, on fonctionne en petit combat de un contre 1. On évite d'utiliser les techniques Ninjutsu au maximum, sinon, ça devient vite le bordel, et là, ça devient vraiment relou... Que du Tai-jutsu !  
Simon- Ok ! Je vais faire quelques combats, et après je rejoindrais Tsunade... Vous savez comment elle est ! »  
  
Shikamaru avait visiblement pris les commandes de leur entraînement, et, lui qui était déjà chunin, semblait plus là pour parfaire son sens de la coordination. Il désigna très vite les adversaires et le temps de combat ( dix minutes ). Simon se retrouva face à Kiba, Akamaru étant parti s'allonger à l'ombre d'un arbre.  
  
Le combat commença à peine que Kiba était déjà derrière lui.  
« Kiba, dans un petit rire- T'as perdu !  
Simon, osant à peine se retourner- Hein ?  
  
Chap 8 : Petits combats entre amis   
  
« Simon, surpris- Comment t'as fait ça ?   
Kiba- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?  
Simon- Te déplacer si vite ! C'est impossible !  
Kiba- Ah, d'accord. T'as pas encore appris les déplacements ninjas.  
Simon, se retournant- Ben non ! Ca te dérangerais de me l'apprendre ?   
Kiba- Si tu veux ! » il se replaça devant lui, et joignant les gestes à la parole, il commença son explication. « En fait, tu dois constamment lutter contre une colonne d'air quand tu avances. C'est ça qui te fais ralentir. Mais tu peux contourner ce problème, en te recouvrant de chakra.  
Simon- Se recouvrir ? Mais je ne le vois pas, ton chakra !  
Kiba, continuant son explication- Normal, une fine couche suffit ! Moins t'en mets, mieux c'est !  
Simon- Ah ok. Merci. Tu me laisses deux secondes que j'essaye?  
Kiba- Vas-y. »  
  
Simon se concentra : le chakra se déversait en lui. Il stoppa le flot et commença à répartir son énergie sur la périphérie de son corps, formant une épaisse couverture. Il pris appui et se rua vers Kiba, sa pénétration dans l'air ayant en effet énormément évolué. Tellement d'ailleurs que ne se rendant pas compte de sa vitesse de déplacement, il se prit l'arbre d'Akamaru de plein fouet. Un gros ''boum'' se fit entendre dans la clairière, tel que tous arrêtèrent leur combat pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
« Kiba, accourrant sur Simon- Ca va, toi ?  
Simon, se tenant la tête- Ouais, à peu près. Wow, ça marche bien ton truc.   
Kiba, regardant Simon avec de grands yeux- C'est surtout parce que tu apprends vite !  
Simon, étonné mais se tenant encore le crâne- Ah bon ?  
Kiba- Maintenant, faut diminuer ta couche de chakra, si elle est trop épaisse, ça te freine un peu. Allez, Viens ! On remet ça ! »  
  
Le combat entre Simon et Kiba reprit. La rapidité des enchaînements allant croissante, Simon apprenait à déplacer son aura sur son corps pour que seuls ses bras soient accélérés, ou ses jambes ; si bien qu'à la fin des dix minutes, on ne voyait presque plus leurs mouvements.   
« Shikamaru- Top, fin des combats. On tourne !  
Kiba, serrant la main de Simon avec un sourire moqueur- Bien joué ! Tu apprends vraiment vite. Tu seras peut-être aussi bon que moi, un jour !  
Simon, lui retournant son sourire- C'est ça, un jour ! »  
  
Son combat suivant était contre Ten-Ten. La jeune fille typée et habillée chinoise se présenta devant lui. Il la trouva bien plus mignonne, en vrai que dans le manga, d'ailleurs.  
« Ten-Ten- J'ai vu ton combat, tout à l'heure. Vas y mollo ! Le Tai-Jutsu, c'est pas trop mon truc.  
Simon- Ton truc, c'est plus les armes, non ?   
Ten-Ten, surprise- T'as su ça où ?  
Simon, qui commençait à avoir l'habitude des excuses- Tu ...en portes plein dans tes vêtements !  
Ten-Ten, gênée- je croyais les avoir bien dissimulé.  
Shikamaru- C'est parti !  
Simon- Je vérifie juste un truc avant !  
Ten-Ten- Hein ? »  
  
Elle n'avait pas fini de parler que Simon était déjà derrière elle.  
« Simon, rougissant- Je crois que c'est bon. On commence ?  
Ten-Ten, se retournant avec un sourire- On commence. »  
  
On a beau dire, se battre contre une fille est un exercice bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, car si le garçon se retient pour ne pas trop la brusquer, la fille y va franchement, et ça, ça peut faire la différence. Mais Ten-Ten avait un niveau de Tai-Jutsu bien inférieur à celui de son opposant, et celui-ci se jouait de ses attaques avec un sourire, tandis que Ten-Ten y allait de plus en plus franchement, à tel point qu'elle sortit un kunai de sa ceinture, et commença ses attaques.  
« Simon, qui ne souriait plus- Wow, tu veux me tuer ?  
Ten-Ten, continuant ses attaques- Non, j'équilibre juste un peu le combat. »  
  
Il avait à présent de plus en plus de mal, et évitait les coups de poignard plus difficilement : il n'y avait pas photo, elle était bien plus forte avec ses armes. Mais ''un bon pratiquant de Tai-Jutsu ne se soucie pas d'une arme, elle n'est qu'un prolongement du corps !'' Se rappelant cette règle de son école, il reprit confiance. Il fit un grand pas en arrière :  
« Simon, souriant à nouveau- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer?  
Ten-Ten, se ruant sur lui- Certaine ! »  
  
Il se mit alors en garde, main gauche ouverte devant lui à hauteur du cœur, main droite à hauteur des cuisses, doigts vers le bas, paume vers l'adversaire. Ten-Ten lança son attaque pour lui planter le kunai dans le cœur, mais il bloqua la main qui l'attaquait, frappa légèrement le ventre de l'adversaire, pivota su lui même, et la seconde qui suivit, Ten-Ten avait le bras droit bloqué derrière le dos, et un kunai pointé sous la gorge.  
« Simon, d'une voix neutre et ne recelant aucune émotion- Ne t'emporte jamais dans un combat, tu y perds ta lucidité. »  
  
Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, Ten-Ten n'osant pas bouger.  
« Shikamaru- C'est fini, on tourne ! »   
  
Simon relâcha la clé et laissa la jeune fille, qui se retourna et le regarda profondément, comme pour chercher quelque chose d'autre derrière le garçon, puis s'inclina.  
« Ten-Ten- Je suis désolée, je me suis emportée. J'aurais pu te blesser.  
Simon, qui rougissait à présent- C'est bon, maintenant. J'espère que je t'ai été utile.  
Ten-Ten, se redressant- Oui, merci.  
Simon, rougissant de plus en plus- Bon..... Heu, je vais faire mon autre combat. A tout à l'heure !  
Ten-Ten, se retournant en lui faisant un signe de main- A tout à l'heure. »  
  
Naruto se présenta alors devant lui. Il le scrutait, cherchait à connaître tous les détails de son nouvel opposant, et la source probable de sa douleur précédente. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent mutuellement jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se sourirent au même instant :  
« Simon, se mettant en garde- C'est donc toi, mon nouvel adversaire ?  
Naruto- Ouais ! Voyons qui de nous deux est le meilleur !  
Shikamaru- C'est reparti !»  
  
Le combat commença instantanément, et les niveaux furent vite évalués. Simon menait la danse que ce soit en vitesse ou en technique : il évitait avec facilité toutes les attaques, mais ses contre-attaques était plus difficiles pour Naruto. Celui-ci ne semblait pas donner ses pleines capacités, comme ci il ne voulait pas trop le brusquer.  
« Simon- (à lui-même)Il fait quoi, là ? Faut que je le motive... (à Naruto) J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais devenir Hokage... T'es sûr d'y arriver ? Si t'as déjà du mal contre moi, c'est mal barré.  
Naruto, s'énervant- T'occupes ! C'est pas ton problème ! »  
  
L'instant qui suivait, son niveau de Tai-Jutsu avait évolué : il semblait plus rapide, plus précis. Son énergie allait croissante.  
« Simon- (à lui même) Aïe, maintenant, il a une dent contre moi... »  
  
Le combat dura bien cinq minutes avant que Naruto remonte au niveau de son opposant, ils étaient à présent à forces égales. Mais leurs niveaux ne cessaient d'augmenter, car Simon, rattrapé, se voyait obligé de s'améliorer. Le combat s'accélérait. Aux frappes banales prenaient place des enchaînements de coups au nombre qui ne cessait de croître, les simples coups de poings se soustrayaient à des saltos ou des coups de pieds sautés. Les impacts étaient mineurs jusqu'à ce que Simon ne colle un uppercut à Naruto, qui recula de quelque mètres à l'impact. Il changea alors du tout au tout. Ses yeux se remirent à flamber, l'énergie qui l'entourait se fit plus présente, puis, de sa position accroupie, il se rua sur Simon et, avec son bras, le faucha, mais avant que ce dernier ne retombe, il enchaîna avec un coup de coude dans le dos.  
  
A l'éveil du chakra de Naruto, tous les combattants ayant ressenti ce changement brusque d'atmosphère se retournèrent sur un Naruto plus qu'énervé et un Simon qui se relevait avec difficulté. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et le frappa du pied dans le ventre, ce qui le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Naruto semblait en transe et s'approchait dangereusement de Simon. Ceux qui assistaient à la scène ne bougeaient pas, retenant leurs souffles. Shikamaru tenta un « Arrêtez ! Ce n'est qu'un entraînement ! », mais en vain, les deux combattants semblant ne pas l'entendre. Le public se forma autour d'eux, et Sasuke et Neji furent bien obligés d'admettre que ce combat les intéressait tout autant, si ce n'est plus que les autres. Le Sharingan et le Byakugan étaient en action, mais ne décelaient rien. Le combat semblait fini, Simon gisant au sol, face contre terre, quand une émanation glaciale palpable par tous commençait à se répandre dans l'atmosphère ambiante. La source de ce frisson commençait à se relever doucement, il leva le visage vers son agresseur, montrant ainsi des yeux d'un bleu pénétrant, contenant une rage qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
Le combat allait pouvoir recommencer.  
  
Chap 9 : Des yeux glacials...  
  
Un froid s'était installé dans la clairière leur servant à tous de terrain d'entraînement. Un froid aussi bien dans le silence qui régnait que dans la température qui avait étrangement chuté.  
Naruto et Simon se faisait à présent face, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec un exercice entre copains. La tension qui s'installait était beaucoup plus pesante que celle qui régnait déjà. L'assaut allait être relancé.  
« Tsunade, hurlant- Matte ! » (''Matte'' arrêtez en japonais, marque la fin d'un combat en Judo ou autre discipline)   
  
Les deux opposants s'arrêtèrent nets. La voix de Tsunade avait fait taire la forêt entière en un instant. Celle-ci s'approcha des deux garçons qui étaient revenus à leur état normal, regarda un instant Simon et enfin, tourna la tête vers le public improvisé.  
« Tsunade, souriant- Alors les Rookies, on s'entraîne ?   
Shikamaru- Heu... Oui. Votre neveu a accepté de s'entraîner un peu avec nous.  
Tsunade, surprise et regardant Simon- Mon neveu ?  
Simon, évitant son regard - ...   
Tsunade, continuant de le regarder- Et bien, mon neveu n'était pas à sa tente. Je le cherchais, mais je vois qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps ! Allez, on y retourne.  
Simon, regardant le sol- Oui.  
Tsunade, souriant au groupe- Entraînez-vous bien pour le prochain examen Chuunin. J'aimerais vous voir tous porter le gilet dans trois mois. »  
  
Elle posa alors la main sur l'épaule de son nouveau neveu, qui se releva, tandis que son regard croisa celui de Naruto. Tous deux avaient l'air de regretter ce qui s'était passé.  
« Simon, se retournant pour partir- Désolé.  
Naruto, essayant de le rattraper- Non, c'est moi. Je... »  
  
Sa phrase resta en suspens, il les voyait partir à deux, quittant la clairière pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Le groupe se regarda durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru coupe le silence d'incompréhension :  
« Shikamaru, cherchant ses mots- Bien, heu... On va reprendre ! Mais... calmement ! Akamaru remplacera Simon. »  
  
Sur le chemin vers la tente  
« Tsunade- Je vois que tu as rencontré tous les Rookies.  
Simon, continuant de regarder le sol- ...  
Tsunade- J'ai vu ton combat avec Naruto.  
Simon, ne quittant pas le sol du regard- Et... vous en avez pensé quoi ?  
Tsunade- Que tu as un très bon niveau en Tai-Jutsu.  
Simon- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ça que vous vouliez me dire ?  
Tsunade, pesant ses mots- Ton chakra est ... spécial !  
Simon, gardant son ton monotone- C'est à dire ?  
Tsunade- Il a l'air d'être réceptif à celui de Naruto...  
Simon- J'aurai plutôt dis le contraire : il a pas l'air de l'accepter des masses.  
Tsunade- Je vais être franche, je ne sais pas pourquoi !  
Simon, attristé- Ils vont tous me détester.   
Tsunade- C'est possible. Mais tu t'en remettras. Allez, on reprend ton entraînement, mais avant, je t'ai amené ton petit-déjeuner.  
Simon, la regardant avec un timide sourire-Merci. »  
Le déjeuner fut vite avalé (petit pain et jus d'orange), afin que l'exercice reprenne. Ayant changé ses affaires, il allait se remettre au boulot, quand Tsunade lui demanda :  
« Tsunade- Au fait, Le Kage bunshin no jutsu ? Tu galères encore ? »  
  
Simon ne répondit que par un sourire moqueur, avant de créer 500 clones autour de lui !  
« Tous les clones- Alors ? Impressionnée ?  
Tsunade, les yeux grands ouverts- Wow ! Là, tu m'épates !  
Les clones, parlant en canon- Je suis pas encore à mille, mais je m'y remets ce soir...   
Tsunade, souriant- Non, ce soir, tu auras sûrement envie de travailler ça ! »  
  
Elle s'avança vers l'arbre, qu'elle gravit à la verticale et se retrouva la tête à l'envers quand elle rencontra une branche.  
« Simon, les poings serrés et relâchant ses clones (''cinq-centuple pouf '')- Trop de bonheur ! J'attendais que ça. (à Tsunade) Et je fais comment ? Je cours sur l'arbre ?  
Tsunade, qui redescendait- Non, ça, c'est la version bourrin ! Nous, on va y aller avec plus de finesse.  
Simon, un peu déçu- Ah bon ?  
Tsunade, descendue à présent- On va y aller pas à pas. » elle joint le geste à la parole « Tu concentre ton chakra dans ton pied, que tu poses sur l'arbre. Tu attends que ça adhère bien, et tu tentes le deuxième et ainsi de suite.  
Simon- Ok...  
Tsunade- Aujourd'hui, tu travailles tout seul. J'ai des affaires à régler en main propre. Je repasse vers 14h. Surtout, ne te précipite pas ! Ca pourrait faire très mal...  
Simon- C'est ça ! A quatorze heure ! » et lorsqu'elle fut partie dans sa tempête de rose « Bon, allez, c'est parti... »  
  
Il avança alors vers l'arbre le plus proche de lui, qu'il regarda de la racine jusqu'au faite.  
« serrant ses poings- Ne pas se précipiter ! Bon, on concentre son chakra dans les pieds... Ca y est ! Pof, le premier pied. Tiens, c'est marrant, ça colle... Ca a l'air d'être bon. Trop facile, ce truc. Le deuxième pied, maintenant, et... Waaahhh »  
  
La chute ne se fit pas attendre. Il se cogna la tête contre le sol, et ne se releva qu'après avoir récupéré son souffle.  
« se tenant la tête- Ne pas se précipiter ? Ok... »  
  
Chap 10 : Une compétition ?  
  
Il était déjà quatorze heure trente lorsque Tsunade revint. Elle vit Simon, perplexe, au pied de l'arbre, regardant ce dernier et se tenant la tête. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs miné sur trois mètres de hauteur de trous de la taille d'un pied, preuve de la trop forte concentration de chakra.  
« Tsunade- Ca avance ?  
Simon- Presque pas. J'ai fait ... à peu près trois mètres, à peine.  
Tsunade- Ca va encore. C'est un exercice assez long, tu sais ? Mais ça te permet de doser précisément ton chakra. Ca te servira beaucoup après...  
Simon, déçu- Ah ? bon...  
Tsunade- Prends tes bonnes affaires. Je t'emmène aux thermes de Konoha, et après, on ira manger.  
Simon, lui souriant- Merci, c'est gentil »  
  
Devant les bains de Konoha  
« Tsunade- Bien, tu as un heure devant toi, voilà un nécessaire de bain ! Profites en bien aujourd'hui, parce qu' après, tu iras te laver dans l'eau de la rivière. On dirait pas comme ça, mais l'eau de la rivière, elle caille !  
Simon, moins joyeux subitement- Bon, c'est déjà pas mal. Je vous retrouve ici, dans une heure. »  
  
Il pénétra dans l'Onsen fumant, résistant au désir de se métamorphoser en Tsunade pour pénétrer dans le coin féminin. L'eau était d'une chaleur quasi-insupportable, mais cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il passait en revue toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait à présent et se mettait à réfléchir à son problème d'arbres.  
« marchant sur le fond de l'eau- Le truc, c'est de maintenir la même quantité, au même endroit, durant longtemps.Ca doit donner à peu près ça ! »  
  
Il se mit à réunir le chakra dans ses pieds, et se rendit compte qu'il remontait, que ses pieds se mettaient à flotter.  
« surpris- J'avais oublié la marche sur l'eau ! Et si je... Non, là, je me repose, parce qu'après, c'est l'eau froide... »  
  
Il se ré-adossa aux pierres formant la limite du bassin. Il ferma les yeux et se força à oublier, mais il ne résista que deux secondes, et se remit à flotter instantanément, voulant à tous prix reproduire le miracle du Christ.  
« flottant, les pieds encore dans l'eau- C'est plus simple et moins dangereux. Là, je peux régler ma concentration d'énergie. Un peu plus ! » et il se mit à flotter brusquement « Ah ! Un peu moins... »  
Et ainsi de suite durant une heure, pendant laquelle il apprit à stabiliser son chakra à un endroit précis du corps. A présent, il s'amusait au Titanic : un coup au fond de l'eau, un coup au dessus, un coup au fond...  
« Simon- Bwa ha ha, énorme ce truc. Tu me vois ! Tu me vois plus ! Tu me... Mince, Tsunade, elle va m'attendre, et je me faire lyncher... »   
  
Deux minutes pour s'habiller et se brosser les dents lui furent suffisantes (se coiffer n'étant même pas la peine, vu ses cheveux...)  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit avec ses vêtements de prédilection sur le dos, Tsunade n'était pas encore là. Il attendait adossé au mur séparant les deux entrées hommes et femmes quand Ten-Ten, Sakura, Ino et Hinata se présentèrent devant lui, une sacoche à la main. Elles le remarquèrent, et s'avancèrent vers lui.  
« Sakura- Ca... ça va depuis ce matin ?  
Simon, se redressant- Oui, très bien. J'ai juste pas eu de chance. Naruto est plus fort que moi, c'est tout.  
Ten-Ten- Oui, mais il t'a frappé alors que tu étais au sol, c'est pas très sport.  
Hinata-...  
Simon, souriant à Ten-Ten- Tout le monde peut s'emporter, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ten-Ten, se reprenant- Oui, c'est vrai.  
Simon, cherchant ses mots- Au fait, Ten-Ten, tu.... manies bien les armes, non ?  
Ten-Ten, rougissant- Je me débrouille...  
Simon- Tu ne pourrais pas me dire comment tu t'entraînes ? j'ai pas encore appris les kunais.  
Ten-Ten, gardant son petit teint rosacé- Ben, au début, j'avais toujours un kunai ou un shuriken dans la main, à longueur de journée. Le maniement s'est installé tout seul. Pour le lancer, c'est pareil : je passais mes journées dans la forêt, et je lançais mes armes sur tous les arbres qui s'offraient à moi. Voilà, ça doit être tout.  
Simon, gêné- Bon, ben... Merci, ça devrait bien m'aider.  
Sakura- Nous on te laisse, on va prendre notre bain.  
Ino, avec un signe de la main- Salut.  
Hinata- Au revoir »  
  
Il ne restait plus que Simon et Ten-Ten devant la porte.  
« Ten-Ten- Sinon... Tu reviens avec nous après-demain ?  
Simon- Après-demain ? Il y quoi, demain ?  
Ten-Ten- Demain, c'est le centenaire de la naissance de Konoha, donc, il y aura pas entraînement. Mais par contre, il devrait y avoir une compétition entre les ninjas.  
Simon- Une compét' ? De quel style ?  
Ten-Ten- Ca, je sais pas ! On verra ce jour là ! Tu la feras ? Nous, on va tous la faire !  
Simon- Non, je vais éviter...  
Ten-Ten, surprise- Pourquoi ?  
Simon, sérieux- Vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je peux pas trop m'incruster dans le groupe.   
Ten-Ten, s'énervant- Mais pourquoi ? C'est Naruto qui t'as frappé au sol, pas toi.  
Simon, calmement- C'est de ma faute. Moi et Naruto, on a... (à lui même) On a quoi, en fait ? (à Ten-Ten) des types de chakra qui ne peuvent pas rester en présence. C'est Tsunade qui m'a expliqué ça.  
Ten-Ten, déçue- Ah bon...  
Simon- Passez me voir à ma tente, si vous voulez.  
Ten-Ten, souriant- Oui ? Je passerais, alors.... Aaaavec les autres bien sûr.   
Simon, rougissant- Bien sûr.  
Ten-Ten, pénétrant dans l'Onsen- Allez, à un de ces quatre...  
Simon, lui souriant- Oui, à bientôt. »  
  
Et c'est pile à ce moment que Tsunade arriva.  
« Tsunade, avec un sourire- Alors ? On se fait des copines ?  
Simon, surpris- Hein ? ......Vous regardiez depuis longtemps ?  
Tsunade- J'en ai pas loupé une miette.  
Simon, indigné- Mais... et puis alors, oui, je me fais des amis. Je comptais pas rester seul, voyez-vous !  
Tsunade, s'approchant de Simon- Des amis ? De quel genre d'amis tu parle ?  
Simon, rougissant de plus belle- Vous ... vous vous faites des idées.  
Tsunade- Allez viens, Dom Juan...  
Simon, s'énervant- Quoi ! (Tilt) Eh, attendez une minute...... Dom Juan ? Vous connaissez Dom Juan ?  
Tsunade, prenant Simon par l'épaule et partant vers l'échoppe de ramens- Il a existé il y a longtemps, c'était un ninja très connu pour le nombre de conquêtes qu'il avait fait. On se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas un jutsu spécial derrière ça... »  
  
A l'échoppe de Ramens  
« Simon, chuchotant à Tsunade- Faudrait peut-être penser à rendre les fanions. Ca fait bizarre le ''Ra'' tout seul.  
Tsunade, à voix basse- Je passerais lui rendre demain. (à voix haute) Ce midi, qu'est ce que tu veux voir ? Je vais te laisser apprendre l'escalade des arbres tout seul, et je crois que tu as choisit de travailler les armes avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Simon, ne s'énervant plus- Oui, bon ça va hein ! J'ai le choix entre lesquelles de techniques ?  
Tsunade- Maintenant qu'on a fait les techniques de base, et que tu as apprit à réguler ton chakra, on va commencer des sorts plus compliqués : les jutsu élémentaux !  
Simon, les yeux grands ouverts et des nouilles plein la bouche- Des jélémentô ? gloup ! (il avale) Les trucs avec de missiles d'eau et des boules de feu.  
Tsunade, buvant tranquillement son saké- Mais il faut décider quel élément. Tu as le choix : Feu, Eau, Vent et Terre.  
Simon, avalant ses nouilles- Je vais prendre le Feu, pour l'instant. Ca me plairait bien de cracher des flammes !  
Tsunade, le regardant et rigolant- Y a pas à dire, tu es spécial ! Ce que je viens de dire aurait ennuyer la plupart des élèves qui aurait trouvé ça nul !   
Simon- Ben par chez moi, les gars qui crachent des flammes et se collent aux arbres, ils se font rares.  
Tsunade- Au fait, tu veux la faire la compétition ?  
Simon- Je sais pas trop... Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin !  
Tsunade- D'un côté, t'as raison : faut pas te faire trop remarquer. Mais d'un autre côté, tu vas pas rester là longtemps, tu devrais en profiter. En plus, c'est moi qui me suis occupé des épreuves. Après le carnage qu'il y a eu dans le village, il faut remonter le moral de tout le monde !   
Simon- Et c'est quoi les épreuves ?  
Tsunade- Je viens te chercher demain, tu verras bien...»


	4. ch 11 à 15

Chap 11 : ¯¯Ceeeeee sooooiiiiiir, on vous meeeeeettttt...¯¯   
  
Le repas se termina sans encombre, et ils purent repartir pour une nouvelle après-midi d'entraînement, mais Tsunade fit un détour par son bureau et en ressortit avec un sac remplit de makimonos ( les rouleaux horizontaux, à pas confondre avec les kakimonos, qui se lisent dans l'autre sens [ mais si ça se trouve, j'inverse ! Sachez juste qu'il y a une différence ] ).  
  
« Simon- C'est quoi tout ça ?  
Tsunade- C'est pour toi, tu verras bien ! »   
  
De retour au camp d'entraînement  
« Tsunade- Avant d'attaquer les grosses techniques, tu dois apprendre tous les signes de main. Vingt-deux à apprendre, c'est vite fait. Dans trois jours, ils doivent te venir tout seul, sans réfléchir. Je te les montre tous une fois, on les refait à deux, et après, à toi de jouer. »  
  
Cet exercice nécessitait une très grande agilité manuelle. Tsunade faisait les Vingt-deux en cinq secondes. Simon nécessitait cinq minutes. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient, son cerveau aussi, qui prenait d'ailleurs des coups d'éventail quand Tsunade trouvait que la progression n'était pas assez rapide.  
Au bout de deux heures, il les avait tous assimilés, et n'avait plus besoin que de trente secondes pour les enchaîner. Elle changea alors l'ordre plusieurs fois, dicta les signes, pour parvenir à une bonne assimilation.  
  
« Tsunade- Bon, ça marche pas mal ! On va pouvoir attaquer les sorts de Feu.  
Simon- Et il y a quoi dans les rouleaux, là ?   
Tsunade- Dedans ? C'est les rouleaux des élémentaux. Ils contiennent tous les sorts selon leur catégorie. Quand t'auras assimilé deux, trois sorts, je te laisserais en apprendre d'autres.  
Simon- Dites, c'est déjà des gros trucs les élémentaux, non ?  
Tsunade- Pour un simple aspirant, c'est beaucoup de chakra à contrôler en peu de temps, mais bon, t'as l'air de pas t'en sortir trop mal, et vu que t'es que de passage, je vais pas te saouler avec des Genjutsu.  
Simon, souriant- Ah ? et ben...  
Tsunade- Bon, on attaque. Le premier, on va y aller doucement. Une simple flammèche. ( Salamèche, GO ) Donc, tu vas reproduire cet enchaînement » qu'elle lui montre « et au dernier, tu as trois,quatre secondes pour fournir le chakra nécessaire.   
Simon, perplexe- Et je fais comment pour connaître la dose à mettre ?  
Tsunade, s'énervant un tantinet- On me laisse finir ! Dons, je disais :dès que tu auras finit, tu ressentiras un vide dans ta poitrine, c'est ce vide que tu dois combler avec ton chakra. A toi. »  
Simon-Ok... ( à lui même ) Trop de bonheur, je vais cracher des flammes ! »   
  
Il reproduit les signes de main, concentra son chakra dans sa poitrine. Un hoquet se fit entendre, puis il se mit à tousser de la fumée.  
« Simon, se tenant la gorge- Teu heu heu. Vous aviez pas prévenu que ça faisait aussi mal. »   
  
Tsunade ne répondit pas. Elle rigolait tellement que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.  
« Tsunade, essuyant ses larmes- AH ah ah, c'est trop drôle !  
Simon, dont les yeux pleuraient également- Ho. Je vous parle, teu heu heu. Vous pourriez faire un effort !  
Tsunade, se reprenant difficilement- Ahhh. En fait, tu dois le souffler avant que ça ne se consume. Tu as un peu de temps avant que le chakra ne devienne Feu. »   
  
Simon se redressa, cracha le dernier nuage de fumée, ce qui fit bien rire Tsunade, recomposa le signe et cracha une petite flamme, qui manqua de lui cramer les lèvres.  
« Simon, jubilant- Ouais.... Ouais, je l'ai fait !  
Tsunade- Bien, mais je te conseille de la faire une vingtaine de fois, avant de passer à une autre.  
A partir de maintenant, tu apprendras les Katon ( sorts de feu, au cas où ) tout seul.  
Demain, on ira à la cascade, on verra les Suiton ( sorts d'Eau ).   
Simon- Si vite que ça ?  
Tsunade- Apprendre des sorts, c'est un travail sur toi. Moi, je suis là pour te donner les bases. Après, je ne sers plus à rien.  
Simon- D'accord.  
Tsunade- Dis moi, tu voudrais devenir Genin ?  
Simon, surpris par la question- Euh, oui !... Oui, je veux bien, oui ! Mais ... pourquoi si subitement ?  
Tsunade- Ton séjour ici a l'air de se prolonger, donc, tant qu'à faire, autant te trouver un boulot , et je vais quand même pas te faire faire la plonge dans un restaurant. Mais dès que tu seras Genin, je te collerais à des missions.  
Simon- Cool.... Des missions ! » il réfléchit cinq secondes « Mais, il y a un problème ! Les Genins sont toujours en équipe, non ?   
Tsunade- Je t'en trouverais une ! C'est pas encore le plus important. Normalement, il y a des tests écrits sur les stratégies à adopter, ou l'histoire de Konoha, mais je t'en fais cadeau.  
Simon- Merci, j'accroche pas trop les tests écrits.  
Tsunade- Bon, allez, à demain. J'ai du boulot, Jiraiya m'a mis un bordel sans nom dans tous mes papiers. »  
Et sur ce, elle partit dans un tourbillon de roses, comme à son habitude.  
  
Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans encombre. Il reproduisit, comme son sensei lui avait indiqué, vint fois sa petite flamme, dont il ne se lassait pas. Il parvenait à présent à produire plusieurs flammèches qu'il projetait de plus en plus loin. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand il se remit à grimper aux arbres. Cela lui était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus facile, depuis ses conneries dans l'Onsen, et il parvenait maintenant au fait des petits arbres. Il s'entraînait à présent à jeter des flammes en même temps qu'il grimpait, quand une voix l'appela au sol.  
« ? – Simon ? C'est toi ? »  
  
Etonné, il se retourna et, ne distinguant pas la source de l'appel, se mit à redescendre. A quelques mètres de la personne, il reconnut Ten-Ten.  
  
« Simon, entrant magistralement en se plantant devant Ten-Ten- Bwaf » et se relevant « Hum, euh, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?   
Ten-Ten, lui montrant un panier- Euh, je me suis dit que... Tu devais avoir faim ! Je t'ai amené ça. »  
  
Chap 12 : Dîner aux chandelles ( les chandelles, c'est les bûches )  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Une fille lui apportait à manger, à lui ! Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de chances avec la gente féminine voyait son rêve s'accomplir.  
« Ten-Ten, rougissant ( même s'il fait presque noir )- Mais peut-être que je dérange...   
Simon, agitant les mains- Mais pas du tout ! T'as même eu une très bonne idée, j'avais rien à manger, ce soir.  
Ten-Ten, soulagée- Ah ? Et bien... On mange ? »   
  
Ils s'assirent alors devant la tente, Ten-Ten retirant le couvercle du panier, et laissant découvrir à Simon un bentô parfait.  
« Simon- Mais ça a l'air trop bon !  
Ten-Ten- Ben vas-y, goûtes. »  
  
Les divers aliments qui composaient le panier était en effet délicieux, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Ten-Ten voyait Simon engloutir ce qu'elle avait préparé.  
« Simon, ravi et repu- Vraiment délicieux. C'est vrai que l'entraînement, ça creuse !  
Ten-Ten, se relevant- Bon, ben je vais y aller.  
Simon, surpris- Attends, t'as bien deux minutes ?  
Ten-Ten- Euh, oui. Je suis pas pressée. »   
  
Les deux minutes s'écoulèrent, sans un bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ( enfin ) un sujet de discussion (les sujets de discussion, tout un problème ! Ils ont pas encore fait de bouquin ''Trouvez vos sujets de discussion pour pas trop vous faire chier en société'' ? Je suis sur que ça se vendrait bien ! ).  
Simon- Dis moi, pourquoi t'es devenu ninja ?  
Ten-Ten- Tous le monde est ninja chez nous, j'avais pas trop le choix.  
Simon- Mais c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais faire ?  
Ten-Ten- Oui, j'ai toujours aimé le monde des ninjas, et les armes, c'est ma passion.  
Simon, dans un sourire- J'imagine bien ta chambre, alors !  
Ten-Ten, rougissant, surprise- Hein ? Ma chambre ?  
Simon- Oui, je l'imagine comme toutes les chambres de filles, c'est à dire mignonne mais la tienne, surtout débordante d'armes cachées.  
Ten-Ten, les yeux grands ouverts- Comment t'as deviné ?  
Simon- La maison est le reflet du possesseur, non ?  
Ten-Ten, lui souriant- Donc, je suis mignonne ?  
Simon- Heu, oui... ( et se reprenant ) Mais tu es aussi débordante d'armes cachées ! »  
Et les deux rirent de bon cœur, pendant que le dernier rayon de soleil caressait le village de Konoha que l'on distinguait derrière les arbres.  
  
« Simon- Tiens, il commence à faire noir.  
Ten-Ten- Dis, en parlant de lumière, c'était quoi celle de tout à l'autre ?  
Simon, lui souriant- Attends moi deux secondes. »   
Et il partit dans la forêt, pour en revenir avec du bois mort, dont il fit un petit tas devant la tente.  
  
« Simon- Tiens, c'était ça. » et composant, il envoya plusieurs flammes sur le tas de bois qui s'embrasa.  
« Ten-Ten- Wow, tu fais du Katon ? C'est impressionnant.  
Simon, - Ah ? Ben merci. Mais, c'est pas très dur, tu sais.  
Ten-Ten- Ah bon ? Tu... Tu ne voudrais pas m'apprendre ?  
Simon- Euh, si.... Si tu veux. Tiens, regarde. Voilà l'enchaînement de signes » qu'il montre « ensuite tu concentre ton chakra dans ta... hum.... poitrine et après, tu te dépêches de souffler, sinon, le Feu nait dans ta bouche, et ça fait bizarre.  
Ten-Ten, s'amusant- T'as pas l'air très rassuré avec les filles !  
Simon- En fait, j'ai pas l'habitude. Quand j'avais dix ans, au collège, euh.... à mon école, des plus vieux que moi ont voulu racketter un ami, et quand j'ai démoli les trois, les filles ont eu peur de moi. Ensuite, les garçons en ont en rajouter en faisant courir des rumeurs comme quoi j'étais le fils d'un tueur, ou autres trucs sympathiques. Après, c'est resté.»   
  
Ten-Ten ria alors, éclairée par le feu de bois, et cette vision amena Simon à rougir de plus belle.  
« Ten-Ten, hésitant- Tu viendras demain ?  
Simon- Ouais, j'y serais ; mais c'est Tsunade qui s'est occupé des épreuves : je crains le pire.  
Ten-Ten- Y a du souci à se faire... Je passerais te prendre, vu que t'as pas de montre.  
Simon- C'est sympa, mais vas-y doucement pour me réveiller. Vas pas me secouer comme Lee !  
Ten-Ten- Comment tu sais ça ?   
Simon, conscient de sa gaffe- Ah.... J'ai... J'ai entendu Sakura en parler à Ino, l'autre jour.  
Ten-Ten, lui souriant- J'irais doucement, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Simon- Wow, si c'est vrai, tu peux bien me réveiller tous les matins.  
Ten-Ten- Faudrait pas abuser des bonnes choses ! »   
Et la soirée se termina ainsi, à la lueur du Feu de bois et des jets de flammes de deux jeunes adolescents, qui lentement, mais sûrement, se découvrait des affinités.   
  
La nuit écoulée, Ten-Ten revint à la forêt tranquillement, en se remémorant la soirée qu'elle avait passé. Partir tôt ce matin ne fut pas une chose aisée à expliquer à ses parents. L'excuse du jour ? « Je vais retrouver mes copines en ville. » Ca avait beau être totalement faux, ça avait marché.  
Elle arriva près de la tente du garçon avec deux croissants, et entrant dans celle-ci sans prévenir, elle découvrit un spectacle inattendu, pour le moins surprenant, mais qui en tout cas allait la faire regretter d'être si belle.  
  
Chap 13 : On fait les équipes ?  
  
Dans la tente régnait un souk sans nom, avec une veste et un pantalon pendant à un cintre accroché au crochet du haut de la tente ; les autres affaires étaient en boule dans le coin, mais là n'était pas le plus surprenant. Elle découvrit Simon qui dormait encore, mais elle s'aperçut qu'une autre personne était là aussi, et qu'elle ne la distinguait pas bien. Elle s'approcha légèrement pour découvrir qui était cette personne : c'était Elle !  
Quelqu'un aurait il prit son apparence pour dormir avec Simon ? Ne tenant plus, elle saisit le dormeur par les épaules et le secoua comme un arbre à prunes.  
« Ten-Ten, hurlant- Debout, paresseux pervers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi, ici ?  
Simon, émergeant violemment à cause des secousses- AAAAhhh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Guislain, j'ai pas mangé las gâteaux ! Promis Maman, j'irais au coiffeur !» et découvrant que ce n'était pas son frère ni sa mère qui le remuait « Hein ? Ten-Ten ? »   
  
Un ''pouf'' se fit entendre. La vraie Ten-Ten tourna la tête pour voir que la deuxième avait disparu.  
« Ten-Ten, continuant de le secouer- Je viens gentiment te réveiller, et toi, tu couches avec moi ?  
Simon, essayant d'articuler malgré les secousses- Quoi ?... Coucher avec toi ?  
Ten-Ten, calmant à peine les secousses- Alors c'était quoi le clone, là ?  
Simon, reprenant enfin son souffle- Quel clone ? » puis se remémorant la nuit avec Tsunade « A Ok ! J'y suis pour rien, je l'ai fait en dormant.  
Ten-Ten, redoublant d'énergie- Et alors ! C'est pareil que tu dormes ou pas !  
Simon, profitant agréablement de la douceur du réveil- Quand tu dors, tu contrôles pas tes rêves...  
Ten-Ten, stoppant brusquement les remous- Tes rêves ? Mais alors....  
Simon, se grattant la tête- Eh bien, j'ai sûrement dû rêver de toi ! Moi, j'ai découvert le chakra il y a même pas une semaine, alors le contrôler, c'est une autre histoire...  
Ten-Ten, répétant doucement- Rêver... de moi ?  
Simon, assouplissant son cou- Et ben, si c'est ça la méthode douce pour le réveil, je veux pas être là les autres fois...  
Ten-Ten, regardant ses genoux- Désolé.   
Simon- Bah au moins, je suis réveillé, t'en fais pas...  
Ten-Ten, lui tendant les croissants- Tiens, je t'avais amené ça.  
Simon, les prenant- Ca, c'est gentil. D'habitude, je mange rien le matin. Mais par contre, faut que je m'habille.»  
  
Sortant pour apprécier la nouvelle journée qui commençait, ils découvrirent un petit sachet avec à l'intérieur, des petits pains et des croissants.  
« Ten-Ten- Tiens ? Qui a pu posé ça ici ?  
Simon, souriant- Tsunade. (à lui même ) C'est gentil de pas nous avoir dérangé. »  
  
Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, puis il alla se laver à la rivière tandis que Ten-Ten faisait un petit entraînement au souffle de feu et ils purent partir vers la ville. Ils arrivèrent dans l'Avenue du Feu qui commençait déjà à se remplir, étant donné qu'elle menait vers la place centrale de Konoha. Celle-ci était décorée pour l'occasion de lampions et de bancs, qui allaient certainement servir pour un bal au soir.  
Dix heures pointait à la montre de Ten-Ten, tandis que les Genins commençaient à s'assembler autour d'un petit bureau improvisé, sur le coin de la place.  
« Simon- Ils font quoi, là-bas ?   
Ten-Ten- Ils s'inscrivent ! Viens, on va les rejoindre. »   
  
Et le tirant par la main, elle l'amena où ses amis étaient. Ceux-ci les voyant arriver main dans la main s'étonnèrent, tandis que les filles esquissaient un sourire.  
« Sasuke, en train de s'inscrire- Uchiwa Sasuke.   
Shikamaru, à Simon- toi aussi, tu fais ce truc relou ?   
Simon- Ben oui, ça me semblait pas mal.  
Sakura- Le truc dommage, c'est qu'on sait même pas ce qu'on va faire !  
Simon- Vu que c'est Tsunade qui s'occupe des épreuves, attendez vous au pire !  
Ino- Ah d'accord. Ca va être beau... Le seul truc qu'on sait, c'est que c'est par groupe de 2.  
Simon, surpris- Par deux ?  
Ino- Ouais, et je me suis déjà fait piquer la place avec Sasuke, du coup, je suis obligé de me mettre avec Shikamaru ( en le montrant du doigt).  
Shikamaru- Désolé d'être un boulet ! Si tu veux, je me mets avec Chouji et tu te débrouilleras pour trouver ton partenaire.  
Ino, s'énervant- Tu préfèrerais être avec ce mangeur à temps plein plutôt qu'avec une magnifique femme comme moi, au caractère d'ange ?   
Shikamaru-, ne s'énervant pas- Si c'est pour te supporter toute la journée, oui, je préfère.   
Ino, criant- Quoi ?  
Simon, coupant- Donc c'est pour deux ! Euh, Ten-Ten... On pourrait se mettre à deux ?  
Ten-Ten, qui attendait la question depuis ce matin- Oui... je veux bien oui.   
Simon- Viens, on va s'enregistrer. »  
  
Ils s'inscrivirent et attendirent en discutant avec le reste des Rookies.  
« Simon- Qui fait équipe avec qui ?   
Sakura, toute contente- J'suis avec Sasuke.  
Hinata- Avec Neji.  
Simon- ( à lui même ) Hein ? Ah oui, Naruto est encore en retard et Neji a du sauter sur l'occasion.  
Kiba- Avec Shino !  
Ino- Avec le mollusque.  
Shikamaru- Avec la relou.  
Ino, armant son poing- Quoi ? T'en veux encore ? Je... Ah ! »  
  
Ino ne bougeait plus car elle était prise dans le Kagemane de Shikamaru.  
« Shikamaru, encore assis- Je vais attendre que tu te calmes !  
Ino- Toi, dès que tu me lâches, je te tue tu m'entends ? je te tues » et continuant d'hausser la voix « T'aurais jamais dû ! Je vais Mmmmh »  
  
Shikamaru venait de tourner la tête pour que son ombre prenne le contour de ses lèvres fermées, et par la même occasion, fasse taire la jeune ''femme au caractère d'ange''.  
« Shikamaru, remettant sa tête dans l'ombre- Vraiment relou, cette fille !  
Naruto, arrivant en courant- Wow, Me voilà ! Aouch.  
Simon, se tenant le ventre aussi- J'avais remarqué ! »  
  
Naruto se mit donc avec Chouji, clôturant ainsi les équipes de 2. Shikamaru attendit que Ino s'habitue à sa position en tailleur pour retirer son ombre discrètement ; ce n'est d'ailleurs que quand Tsunade arriva sur la place et que tous les participants partaient en sa direction qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié de le tuer.  
  
« Tsunade- Bien ! Je vois que tous les participants sont là, tant mieux. Donc ! Les épreuves s'étaleront sur toute la journée, et à la fin de la journée, un grand bal sera organisé ici même pour célébrer le cent-troisième anniversaire de Konoha. La première épreuve commencera dans trente minutes au lac du village. Venez nombreux. Pour les participants, vous passerez dans les vestiaires au bord du lac : des maillots vous y seront fournis. »  
  
Arrivés devant le lac, tous les jeunes participants en maillots s'avancèrent vers la tribune où se trouvaient Tsunade, tandis que du monde commençait à affluer sur les rives du lac.  
« Tsunade- Bien ! La première épreuve consistera à traverser le lac le plus rapidement. Le premier qui nagera ira taper dans la main de son partenaire sur l'autre rive, qui, à son tour, devra traverser. Des questions ? ... Non ? Et bien, allez vous positionner. »  
  
Chacun partit de son côté, Ten-Ten ayant demandé à partir la première. Ils s'étalèrent sur les rives du lac tandis que Tsunade prit un porte-voix.  
« Tsunade- J'oubliais : que j'en vois pas un marcher sur l'eau, ou je m'en occupe personnellement. »  
  
Tous les participants ravalèrent leur salive par appréhension.  
« Tsunade- 3, 2, 1...... Go ! »   
  
Chap 14 : La natation, ça creuse !  
  
Et ce fut le départ. Toutes les filles avaient décidé de partir en premier, ainsi, les rares garçons comme Chouji ou Shino pouvaient aisément prendre un avantage conséquent, mais Sakura et Ino bataillaient sec. Alors qu'elles semblaient nager juste pour eux 2, Ten-Ten était loin du peloton de tête, sûrement deux, trois armes ''au cas où'' qui l'alourdissaient. La première traversée se terminait pour elle tandis que certains concurrents la croisait dans l'autre sens. Elle frappa dans la main de Simon qui plongea instantanément.   
  
Il n'était pas trop mauvais en natation et faisait partie des plus vieux participants, ce qui lui permit de doubler les apprentis. Il aperçut alors les Genins qui avaient une trop grande avance pour être rattrapés avant la fin. Ils avaient tous une condition physique quasi-parfaite, aussi ne pouvait il les rattraper normalement. Continuant de nager comme un évadé d'Alcatraz, il se rappela la leçon de Kiba pour la couverture de chakra. Il l'appliqua, et vit sa pénétration dans l'eau augmenter de manière impressionnante.  
  
Mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant la fin et les quatre avaient encore une légère avance. Il repensait à Tsunade qui interdisait la marche sur l'eau... Marche ? Mais oui ! Pas besoin de marcher...  
  
Il garda sa couverture, mais augmenta la dose dans ses pieds : il se retrouva littéralement propulsé ! Il se mit à plat ventre, les poings en avant ( Superman !) Et quand il doubla Sasuke, Neji, Kiba et Naruto, il plongea et remonta en flèche pour surgir de l'eau comme un dauphin et retomber sur ses pieds sur la rive.  
« Tsunade- Simon, Vainqueur !»  
  
Et les applaudissements suivirent tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Les nageurs sortirent de l'eau un peu dépité mais encore surpris par l'accélération. En effet, ils ne connaissaient rien de ce garçon qui venait de les doubler. Les autres participants les rejoignirent, dont Ten-Ten qui accourrait vers son partenaire, et lui sauta au coup.  
« Ten-Ten- On a gagné ! On a gagné !  
Simon, qui rougissait quand il sentit un truc mou contre son torse- Wow, j'en attendais pas tant.   
« Ten-Ten, lâchant le cou- C'est super ! Comment t'as fait ?  
Simon- En fait, j'ai... »  
  
Trop tard ! Ses yeux étaient tombés sur le corps de rêve de la jeune fille, recouvert d'un simple tissu. Sa poitrine, ses hanches, tout était parfait.  
« Simon, rougissant- ( à lui même ) Aïe ! Fallait que ça arrive quand je suis dans un maillot de bain bien moulant... Calme ! Respire...  
Ten-Ten- Ca va pas ? T'as chaud, peut-être ? »   
  
Elle s'inclina pour le regarder car il se concentrait sur ses pieds, mais la pose de Ten-Ten lui donnait une vue encore plus suggestive.  
« Simon, sentant les afflux sanguins autre part qu'au visage- Euh, non ! Je... Euh AAAH ! »  
  
Et il sauta dans l'eau, dont la fraîcheur calma ses ardeurs. Ten-Ten s'accroupit devant lui ce qui n'aidait en rien le pauvre garçon victime de ses hormones.  
« Ten-Ten- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'es bizarre.  
Simon- Euh non, j'avais chaud ! »  
  
Tandis que les garçons du groupe esquissaient des sourires de compassion, les filles pataugeaient dans l'incompréhension. Tsunade s'approcha alors d'eux.  
« Tsunade- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? Sors de l'eau ! Vous avez une demie-heure avant la prochaine épreuve !  
Simon, sortant de l'eau- Et c'est quoi, la suivante ? ( à lui même ) Surtout regarder dans les yeux, sinon, je suis bon pour retourner à l'eau...  
« Tsunade- Rendez-vous place du Feu, vous verrez là-bas. »  
  
Midi, place du Feu. De grandes tables étaient installées pour le repas du village, et le monde commençait à affluer. Tous commençaient à prendre place aux tables qui leur étaient réservées. Tsunade fit alors son entrée avec la trentaine de participants.  
  
« Tsunade- Mes amis, nous nous retrouvons pour la deuxième épreuve mais surtout pour le repas ! Au menu ? Terrine de poisson pour l'entrée, mouton avec ses légumes pour le plat de résistance et enfin, salade de fruits pour terminer en douceur... Les serveurs ? Vous les avez devant vous ! » Se retournant sur les adolescents « Bien, j'explique : vous aurez vingt personnes à servir par groupe de deux. Bien entendu, l'emportera le premier groupe qui aura servi tous ses plats. Allez vous placer. »   
  
Chaque groupe s'avança vers une table où étaient déposés de longues barquettes de terrine de poisson, avec des assiettes de légumes et un ensemble d'ustensiles de cuisine.  
« Simon- Ten-Ten, ce qu'on va faire c'est que je fais le service et toi, tu fais les plats.   
Ten-Ten, en faisant tourner son couteau dans sa paume de main- Pas de problème. Si c'est moi qui ait les couteaux, ça ira !  
Tsunade- Attention ! 3, 2, 1... C'est parti. »  
  
En effet, Ten-Ten était effrayante de facilité avec un couteau. Elle faisait les entrées avec une vitesse impressionnante, et Simon n'avait plus qu'à servir ceux-ci. Dans le groupe Chouji/Naruto, Chouji mangeait les plats et Naruto les renversait sur les gens. Pour Ino/Shikamaru, Ino démontait violemment ses terrines et Shikamaru les servait tranquillement. Hinata/Neji bataillait avec Sasuke/Sakura et Simon/Ten-Ten. Shino et Kiba avançait à leur propre rythme, c'est à dire tranquillement, mais sûrement. La première victoire revint au groupe Simon/Ten-Ten, la suivante fut gagnées par Sakura/Sasuke, les desserts, censés déterminer le vainqueur, furent livrés en premier par Neji/Hinata.  
« Tsunade, à tout le monde- Bien, il va falloir départager ! Que diriez vous d'un petit digestif ? »  
  
Et des bouteilles de liqueurs arrivèrent et furent posées sur les tables.  
« Tsunade- A vous six de servir le maximum de personnes. »  
  
Les trois groupes furent répartis selon les tables et le service commença. Dès le début, ils sortirent la grosse artillerie : Sasuke et Sakura couraient sur la table débarrassée, Neji et Hinata avait chacun pris un côté et anticipait les verres avec leur Byakugan, enfin, Simon et Ten-Ten avaient une bouteille dans chaque main et pouvaient ainsi en servir deux en même temps.  
Les finalistes furent difficiles à départager, mais ce fut Sasuke et Sakura qui l'emportèrent.  
« Tsunade- Nous reprendrons le concours dans une heure, mais sachez que les paris qui donneront lieu à une tombola sont encore possibles. »  
  
Durant cette heure, les Rookies discutaient à savoir ce que serait la prochaine épreuve, tandis que Ino voulait à nouveau tuer Shikamaru. Simon se sentait bien dans ce groupe qui l'avait accueilli, où il pouvait discuter avec chacun. Ils étaient tous amis, progressaient ensemble mais chacun pouvait se départager du groupe, pour rester unique. L'épreuve allait pouvoir recommencer.  
« Tsunade- Tout le monde me dira : Que serait une fête à Konoha sans combat ? Et vous avez raison ! C'est pourquoi ces jeunes gens vont combattre devant vous, au centre du carré de tables, pour déterminer le vainqueur de la compétition. La règle est simple : le combat aura lieu dans un cercle dont ils ne devront pas sortir. Bien entendu, on y va doucement : ce n'est qu'un concours ! »  
  
L'ordre des combats non-mixtes avait été déterminé par tirage au sort. Les 1ers combats pouvaient commencer. Sasuke et Neji faisaient l'ouverture, chacun contre un aspirant : tandis que Sasuke disparut pour réapparaître devant le garçon et l'éjecter hors du ring, Neji expulsait son opposant par une projection. Les combats qui suivirent furent de même facture, ainsi que chez les filles, étant donné la trop grande différence de niveau entre les aspirants et les Genins, voire Chunins, car Shikamaru les prenait dans son ombre, et les faisait sortir tranquillement. Les gros combats allaient enfin commencer.  
  
Chap 15 : Hajime !   
  
Neji Kiba Simon Sasuke Naruto Shino Chouji Shikamaru  
  
Combat n°1 : Neji Vs Kiba  
  
Kiba s'avança d'un air victorieux dans le cercle tandis que Neji entrait calmement.  
« Kiba- Je vais enfin voir ce que je vaux face à toi. On a beau dire, les entraînements, ça n'a rien à voir avec de vrais combats. »   
  
Pour seule réponse, Neji pris sa garde favorite. Au départ donné par Tsunade, Kiba se rua sur son opposant et entama les hostilités. Les attaques de Kiba s'enchaînaient brusquement tandis que Neji y répondait avec fluidité. Trois minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que Kiba ne bouge plus, comme bloqué.  
« Kiba- Mais ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Neji, s'approchant avec un sourire- J'ai appuyé sur tes points vitaux de telle manière que tu ne puisses plus bouger.  
Tsunade- Neji, vainqueur ! »   
Neji se plaça alors devant Kiba et enchaîna une série de frappes, qui, après coup, libérèrent Kiba. Celui-ci admit sa défaite et serra la main du vainqueur.   
  
Combat n°2 : Simon Vs Sasuke  
  
Simon avançait avec le cœur palpitant : il allait affronter Sasuke, l'un de ses plus grand héros ! Mais celui-ci arriva en souriant mesquinement. Se battre contre un aspirant n'était qu'une formalité pour lui.  
  
Au ''Hajime'' ( ''commencez'' en japonais, se dit au début d'un combat de Judo ou autre ) de Tsunade, Sasuke disparut pour apparaître devant Simon, mais celui-ci, ayant déjà vu ce schéma plusieurs fois, prépara son coude qu'il plaça dans le plexus d'un Sasuke plus que surpris. Profitant de l'ouverture, il lui saisit le col et une jambe et le porta sur ses épaules (Kata-guruma pour les judokas ), et, profitant de l'élan, l'éjecta en dehors de la zone de combat.  
« Tsunade- Simon, vainqueur ! »  
  
Sasuke se releva en le fusillant du regard, et faisant mine de s'éloigner, Simon le rattrapa.  
« Simon- Aucun doute que tu es plus fort que moi, tout le monde le sait ; mais t'aurais pas dû me sous estimer à ce point. »  
Il ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir seul sur un banc, méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Combat n°3 : Naruto Vs Shino  
  
Les deux arrivaient tranquillement dans l'arène, se jaugèrent un instant attendant le signal de Tsunade qui fut donné instantanément.  
Ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre instantanément et entamèrent les hostilités. Les frappes s'enchaînaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Naruto forma son Kage Bunshin et créa cinq clones, mais Shino découvrit facilement le vrai, grâce à ses insectes, et éjecta Naruto à deux doigts de la limite.  
« Naruto, confiant- Cinq ne te suffisent pas ? En voilà plus ! »  
A présent, le cercle était rempli de Naruto. Shino, ne sachant quoi faire, fut projeté hors du ring.  
« Tsunade- Naruto, vainqueur ! »  
Shino se releva et serra la main de Naruto. On aurait presque pu deviner un sourire derrière le manteau de Shino.  
  
Combat n°4 : Chouji Vs Shikamaru  
  
Vous les connaissez : c'était pas eux les plus pressés pour rentrer dans le cercle !  
« Chouji- On va y aller calmement, non ?  
Shikamaru- Ok, mais si je perds, Ino me tue ! Tu la connais aussi bien que moi ! »   
  
Tsunade donna le feu vert mais les deux amis ne partirent pas instantanément. Enfin Shikamaru allongea son ombre pour capter Chouji, qui flairant le problème arriver, passa en mode boulet humain ( Pampa no jutsu ), et fonça sur Shikamaru qui disparut dans son ombre quand Chouji allait le toucher pour réapparaître derrière. Chouji revint en mode normal, mais il avait pris trop d'élan et se retrouva en dehors de l'arène improvisée.  
« Tsunade- Vainqueur, Shikamaru ! »  
Les amis se serraient la main et rejoignirent le groupe.  
  
1ére Demi-finale : Simon Vs Neji  
  
Ils étaient au centre de l'arène, et essayait d'anticiper le combat à venir.  
« Tsunade- Hajime ! »  
  
Le combat prit une allure de Tai-Jutsu simple. Deux formes de Tai-Jutsu s'affrontaient avec deux garçons qui étudiaient le combat à mains nues depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais le ''Gentle Fist'' des Hyuga n'avait pas d'égal et cela se ressentait bien. Simon se battait comme lorsqu'on veut garder son porte-feuille, Neji luttait pour vivre : là était la différence majeure. Neji conclut le combat avec une poussée au ventre qui projeta son adversaire hors de l'arène.  
« Tsunade- Neji, vainqueur ! »  
  
Simon se releva et avança vers Neji la main tendue que ce dernier serra.  
« Simon- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ton Tai-Jutsu ?  
Neji- Désolé, ça ne doit pas sortir des Hyuga. »  
  
2ème Demi-finale : Naruto Vs Shikamaru  
  
Le départ était donné : Naruto était surexcité, Shikamaru baillait.  
« Naruto- Tu bailles ? Manges-toi ça ! »   
  
Et il remplit à nouveau la surface de combat de ses clones.  
« Shikamaru, se grattant la tête- Je vois que tu réfléchis pas des masses : tous tes clones font une ombre ! »  
  
Il produit alors son Kagemane et lia toutes les ombres des clones à la sienne.  
« Shikamaru- Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à reculer, comme ça vous sortez tous de l'arène. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis au milieu. T'es vraiment trop... » tout plein de ''pouf '' « ...con ?  
Naruto, surgissant du sol derrière Shikamaru- Wa ha ha ! Les meilleures astuces marchent toujours... »  
  
Il le saisit par le col dans le dos et l'envoya hors de l'arène.  
« Tsunade- Vainqueur, Naruto ! »  
Celui-ci exulta et alla aider Shikamaru à se relever.


	5. ch 16 à 20

Chap 16 : Fin des combats  
  
Finale homme : Naruto Vs Neji  
  
Le combat qui avait fait des émules trois mois auparavant allait recommencer. Un silence planait sur la place du Feu. Toutes les personnes composant le public attendait un combat qui conclurait la partie masculine en beauté.  
Le top fut donné. Naruto ne bougea pas tandis que Neji se plaçait au centre du cercle. Il posa un genou au sol, écarta les bras, les mains ouvertes. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour les rouvrir en même temps qu'il dégagea une sphère de chakra qui s'écarta jusqu'aux périmètre du cercle. Naruto ne put rien faire et fut projeté hors de l'arène.  
Quinze secondes avait suffit, mais les gens ne semblaient pas déçus.  
« Tsunade- Neji, grand vainqueur ! Passons maintenant aux filles... »  
  
Combat n°1 : Ino et Sakura  
  
Les deux rivales se présentèrent, sourire aux lèvres.  
« Ino- On remet ça ?  
Sakura- On remet ça ! »  
  
Et le combat commença en Tai-Jutsu simple où leurs capacités étaient égales. Très vite, Sakura créa trois clones qui attaquèrent Ino. Cette dernière créa à son tour trois clones qui s'en occupèrent, et, tandis que ceux-ci bataillaient, Ino sauta au dessus des six et descendit avec un coup de pied sur Sakura. La fille aux cheveux roses stoppa le coup mais Ino l'attendait au tournant, avec ses deux index et ses deux pouces rejoints.  
« Ino- Tombée dans le panneau ! »  
  
Ino fit son transfert d'esprit, et sortit Sakura de l'arène en riant, mais le public semblait ne pas comprendre. En effet, Sakura était derrière elle, et la poussa hors du cercle.  
« Ino- Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je viens de te sortir !  
Sakura- Tu as cru me sortir, nuance ! Lorsque j'ai créé mes trois clones, je t'ai mis un Genjutsu qui m'a fait sortir de ton champ de vision.  
Tsunade- Sakura, vainqueur ! »  
  
Combat n°2 et 3 : Ten-Ten Vs Li Xiao-Yu / Hinata Vs Chibi Chun-li  
  
Ces deux combats se résument rapidement, étant donné que Ten-Ten a sorti Xiao en lui enroulant une chaîne à la jambe tandis qu'elle attaquait la tête. Elle l'a donc sortit d'un coup sec.  
Du côté de Hinata, qui n'aime guère ridiculiser les gens, trois, quatre attaques suffirent pour balayer la jeune fille en bleu aux deux chignons hors du cercle.  
  
Combat n°4 : Sakura Vs Ten-Ten  
  
Les jeunes filles étaient prêtes au combat. Cela n'était qu'un jeu, elles le savaient, mais si elles ne se donnaient pas à fond, elles pourraient paraître insultantes.  
Le départ fut donné et le combat pris la même tournure que celui avec Ino. Sakura créa ses clones mais Ten-Ten explosa les trois en un jet de kunais et s'approcha de la vraie, qui, surprise, ne répondit pas au coup de pied qui la projeta en dehors du cercle.  
Deux secondes s'écoulèrent quand Ten-Ten joignit ses mains mains.  
« Ten-Ten- Kaï!  
Sakura- Hein ? »  
  
Celle-ci, derrière Ten-Ten, s'étonna de la voir briser son Genjutsu. Ten-Ten profita de l'ouverture pour éjecter Sakura.  
« Tsunade- Ten-Ten, vainqueur ! »  
  
Finale féminine : Ten-Ten Vs Hinata  
  
« Tsunade- Match très important car il nous donnera le groupe gagnant du concours. Les Hyuga ? Ou l'équipe Ten-Ten/Simon ?  
  
Les deuxx amies s'avançaient vers le centre du cercle, sous le regard intéressé de toute l'assistance.  
« Tsunade- Hajime ! »  
  
Elles commencèrent la finale par une belle série d'attaque à mains nues, étant donné que Ten-Ten avait trop peur de blesser son opposante avec un de ses kunais, mais Hinata menait aisément la danse en terme de corps à corps. Les attaques devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses pour Ten-Ten, aussi effectua t'elle un saut en retrait. Elle jetait un coup d'œil partout autour d'elle pour trouver une idée salvatrice, et son regard tomba sur celui de son partenaire, qui lui faisait le signe du Feu et lui disait du bout des lèvres ''Enflammes-toi''.  
Le voilà le déclic qu'elle cherchait ! Elle composa le premier sort de Feu et envoya trois flammèches sur Hinata, qui, comme tout le public d'ailleurs, fut fort surprise et laissa une ouverture. La jeune chinoise en profita et poussa brusquement Hinata en dehors du cercle.  
  
« Tsunade- Ten-Ten, vainqueur ! Mais aussi, le groupe Simon / Ten-Ten, qui totalise trois victoires, et remporte ainsi la compétition. »  
  
Les deux partenaires furent applaudis par le public et les autres participants. Tsunade s'avança vers eux avec deux écrins contenant des ''Kunais d'or'' : deux chaînes en Argent avec pour pendentif, un kunai en or.  
« Tsunade- ( aux vainqueurs ) Vous l'avez bien mérité ! ( au public ) Maintenant, assistons aux pièces de théâtre des jeunes élèves. Soyez tous là ce soir pour le bal du village ici même ».  
  
Le public partit alors vers les gradins prévus pour les pièces.  
« Simon- C'est grâce à toi, si on a gagné. Tu mérites bien ce prix.  
Ten-Ten- C'est quand même toi qui a gagné la natation ! On l'a gagné à deux ce concours. Je te laisse, je vais voir mes parents. A tout à l'heure. »  
  
Elle partit alors vers un couple avec une petite fille qui semblait l'attendre. Il les regardait s'amuser, regarder le trophée, s'embrasser. Il se rendait compte que tout cela lui manquait. Allant s'adosser à un arbre de la place, il vit que tous les membres des Rookies étaient partis voir les membres de leur famille, même Neji et sa mère faisaient à présent partie intégrante de la maison mère des Hyuga. Balayant du regard la place du village, il vit Sasuke partir seul, lentement accompagné de Naruto, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir parler. Simon, se sentant plus proche d'eux que des autres membres du groupe, partit les rejoindre.  
  
Chap 17 : Une nouvelle amitié officialisée  
  
Ils marchèrent cinq minutes silencieusement, vers une direction inconnue des trois, quand Sasuke brisa le silence.  
« Sasuke- continuant de marcher- Comment tu as fait tout à l'heure ?  
Simon- Comment j'ai fait quoi ? Au lac ou contre toi ?  
Sasuke, le regardant dans les yeux- Les deux ! La 1ère fois, tu glissais sur l'eau et la 2ème, tu as anticipé mon mouvement. Comment quelqu'un qui apprend le Nindô depuis moins d'une semaine peut faire ça ?  
Naruto, souriant- Je me demandais la même chose !  
Simon, s'asseyant sur un banc- J'ai fait comme Kiba m'a appris : j'ai couvert mon corps de chakra pour mieux avancer, et j'ai réunit mon énergie dans les pieds.  
Sasuke- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »  
  
Un silence s'installa quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que Simon le coupe.  
« Simon, le regard dans le vide- Vous ne le savez sûrement pas, mais... tous les 3, on se ressemble plus que vous ne le pensez.  
Naruto- Qu'est que tu veux dire ?  
Simon- Comme vous, je suis orphelin... J'sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, du coup en attendant mieux, je me bats pour patienter.  
Sasuke, avec son air méfiant que tout le monde lui connaît- Comment sais tu qu'on est orphelins ?  
Simon, dans un soupir d'amusement- Facile : quand tous vos amis sont partis voir leurs parents, vous avez quitté la place sans réfléchir, comme moi je l'ai fait. C'est simple à voir quand on est dans la même situation.  
Sasuke, souriant- Tu es perspicace.  
Naruto- Ca, c'est bien vrai.  
Simon- Je voudrais pas paraître indiscret, mais... Pourquoi tu as toujours rejeté Sakura ? »  
  
Etrange. Ce sentiment était étrange. N'importe qui lui ayant posé cette question se serait fait envoyer balader en beauté, mais là, c'était différent. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, après un petite minute de réflexion, se décida à répondre..  
« Sasuke- J'sais pas. Sakura n'est pas une fille qui me déplait, mais... Je ne veux pas m'embarrasser de ça. J'ai plus important en vue... »  
  
Naruto n'en revenait pas. Ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas avait réussi en dix secondes ce que personne n'avait osé espéré en plusieurs années. Simon tourna la tête pour remarquer l'étonnement du garçon-renard.  
« Simon- Que ce qu'il y a ?  
Naruto, balbutiant- Ah... Heu... Ben » se reprenant « T'as... enfin, je sais pas comment tu fais, mais Sasuke n'a jamais parlé comme ça... à personne, et toi... »  
  
Sasuke s'étonnait lui-même de ce qu'il avait dit.  
« Simon- Moi, je crois que vous faites trop passer la rivalité avant l'amitié. Vous pourriez être de très bon potes, si vous le vouliez. Moi, de où je viens, j'en ai jamais eu des copains, et pour une raison idiote, en plus...  
Sasuke- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
3 nouveaux amis se découvraient à travers l'histoire de leur jeunesse. Ils racontaient tout ce qui leur pesait sur le cœur, et bien que le jeune étranger savait à peu près tout sur leur compte, il prenait plaisir à écouter ces deux garçons qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait jamais parlé ensemble plus de dix secondes. Celui qui faisait l'intermédiaire au début s'effaçait petit à petit. Il annonça une fausse excuse ( exemple : je vais pisser ! ) pour les laisser à deux. Un silence prit place, jusqu'à ce que Naruto en arrive à l'origine de sa puissance.  
« Naruto, prenant un air sérieux- Sasuke ! Tu m'as déjà vu plusieurs fois développer une force que tu ne me connaissais pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sasuke, sur un ton mélancolique- Oui, j'ai vu.  
Naruto, regardant devant lui- Cette force... N'est pas à moi !  
Sasuke, tournant la tête brusquement- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Naruto- Tu te souviens de la mort du Yondaime ? On l'a vu en cours, à l'académie.  
Sasuke, ne comprenant pas- Oui, le 4ème est mort après avoir tué Kyubi ! Mais je vois pas...  
Naruto, sur le même ton- Tu crois qu'on peut tuer un démon comme ça ?  
Sasuke, s'interrogeant de plus en plus- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
Naruto- A ma naissance, ils m'ont scellé le démon en moi. C'est lui qui me donne cette force quand ma vie en dépend. »  
  
Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Il s'était toujours demandé de où venait sa puissance sans oser le demander, par peur du ridicule, et tout à coup, celui qu'il considérait comme son premier rival lui révèle. Il en était tellement abasourdi que la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :  
« Sasuke- Merci !  
Naruto- hein, pourquoi ?  
Sasuke- Je suis le seul à connaître ton secret parmi les jeunes, non ? Donc, je te remercie. »  
  
Naruto se releva et avança vers Sasuke, la main tendue, que Sasuke saisit avec un léger sourire. Simon, caché derrière le poteau électrique, ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il avait toujours rêvé de les voir se serrer la main. Si ces deux là venaient à se mettre d'accord, ça ferait un sacré duo.  
  
Chap 18 : Dansez, maintenant !  
  
Lorsqu'il revint, Sasuke était déjà parti. Naruto se décida donc à lui faire visiter le village. S'attardant à un café après la visite de Konoha, où il situa toutes les maisons de ses amis et les échoppes de Ramens et de Dango, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres.  
« Naruto- C'est bizarre, mais depuis que j'ai parlé avec Sasuke, je me sens mieux, comme libéré.  
Simon- Ouais ? Ben tant mieux. Mais t'arrêtes pas là : continues de parler avec, il pourrait devenir ton meilleur ami avec un peu de bol.  
Naruto- Ca m'étonnerait quand même ! C'est pas trop le style à faire des blagues... »  
Et tous les deux sourirent à l'idée de voir Sasuke tagger des tableaux.  
  
La nuit tombait, tandis que le monde commençait à affluer sur la place, éclairée par les lampions et les spots du groupe de musique qui s'installait sur l'estrade. Simon entrait dans la place avec Naruto, et rejoignait le groupe des Rookies qui s'était reformé. Emerveillé devant les décorations de la place, il s'étonnait de l'opposition traditionnel/ technologie qui régnait dans le village et sur la place : les maisons était principalement faites de bois mais la charpente était en métal, les jeunes se promenaient dans les kimonos traditionnels, mais avec des écouteurs de lecteur CD dans les oreilles, et enfin, le summum, les musiciens étaient un groupe de Rock avec des guitares électriques et des synthés numériques, et à leur côté, des platines vinyle et CD, le tout, sur une estrade en bois. Il se retourne alors vers les Rookies, qui avaient revêtu leurs habits traditionnels :  
« Simon- Vous la faite tous les ans, cette fête ?  
Sakura- Oui, on fait celle-là et la fête du printemps, principalement.  
Simon- Et vous écoutez quel genre de musique, ici ?  
Ino- Ca dépend, on... Ah, ben écoute, ils vont commencer. »  
  
En effet, le groupe s'accordait quand la chanteuse et le chanteur entrèrent sur scène.  
« Chanteuse- ¯Hast du etwas Zeit für mich ? ¯  
Singe ich ein Lied für dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Und ihrem Weg zum Horizont...  
Simon, très agréablement surpris- Hé, mais c'est trop bon, ça !  
Ino, qui marquait le rythme du pied- J'aime bien celle-là ! Mais elle a déjà au moins 20 ans. »  
  
Les couples commençaient à se former et à danser le Rock comme Simon le connaissait ( et nous aussi donc ! ) sur la piste délimitée par des tables, où étaient assis plus de la moitié du village. Beaucoup buvaient en discutant avec leurs amis, certains adolescents tentaient d'inviter à danser des jeunes filles, d'autres préféraient s'amuser entre copains. Quelque soit l'endroit où son regard se posait, il reconnaissait des scènes qu'il avait connu dans son monde d'origine.  
  
Un seul problème : il adorait danser, et surtout le Rock, mais jusque là, il n'avait invité que des cousines ou sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt, il ne savait pas inviter une fille... Mais la tentation et l'envie était trop grande. Il s'avança sur Ten-Ten, la fille du groupe avec qui il parlait le plus, qui arborait un magnifique Kimono bleu turquoise, orné de divers dessins de fleurs.  
« Simon, en mode –approche stratégique désintéressée- : Hum... euh... Ten-Ten ?  
Ten-Ten, bougeant la tête au rythme de la musique-oui, quoi ?  
Simon-Euh... Ha ! T'aimes bien cette musique ?  
Ten-Ten- Oui, beaucoup !  
Simon- Et... Heu, tu veux danser ?  
Ten-Ten, surprise de l'invitation- Hein, danser ?  
Simon- Ben oui, tu veux bien ?  
Ten-Ten, rouge vif- Oui, je veux bien. »  
  
Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste sous les regards des Rookies. Il prit ses mains doucement, et marqua le rythme brusquement, ce qui la surprit un instant mais elle se rattrapa et les gagnants du jour purent commencer à danser tout leur saoul. Il était devenu bon danseur suite à tous les anniversaires, mariages et autres réunions de famille, mais elle aussi se débrouillait bien et le couple improvisé pouvait ainsi laisser libre cours à son imagination.  
Les filles sur le banc, envieuses, attendaient que quelqu'un les invite ( comme dans toutes les fêtes d'ailleurs, mais il y jamais un garçon pour le comprendre ! ). Sakura et Ino saisirent en même temps les bras du pauvre Sasuke, qui ne demandait rien à personne.  
« Sakura/Ino-Allez, Sasuke, invite moi !  
Sasuke-...  
Shikamaru, adossé à l'arbre derrière eux- Sasuke qui danse, ce serait bien une première. »  
  
Les filles se retournèrent instantanément, mais seul Ino répondit.  
« Ino- On ne critique pas quand on y connaît rien ! Si tu sais danser, prouve-le.  
Shikamaru- je vais quand même pas danser ! Y a rien de plus relou...  
Ino, se levant et lui tendant la main- Allez, en piste ! Je vais te ridiculiser devant tout le monde pour ce que tu viens de dire.  
Chouji, qui assistait à la scène en souriant- Ne te retiens pas !  
Ino, se retournant- T'inquiètes ! Je vais lui mettre la honte de sa vie.  
Chouji, faisant un clin d'œil à Shikamaru- ( à Ino) C'était pas à toi que je parlais.  
Ino- Hein ? »  
  
Chap 19 : Shikamaru Night Fever  
  
Trop tard, Shikamaru l'emmenait sur la piste et Ino se demandait ce qui se passait.  
« Chouji, au reste du groupe- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que la mère de Shikamaru est la prof de danse de l'école de Konoha. »  
  
Le groupe, s'étant retourné pour voir Chouji, retourna la tête pour voir un Shikamaru très à l'aise et une Ino complètement dépassée par les événement. Naruto, jusque là discret, dit alors à Sasuke :  
« Naruto- Si tu ne sais pas danser, il y a une solution à ça ! »  
  
Et il montra du bout des doigts ses yeux. Sasuke comprit, déclencha son Sharingan et se mit à copier les mouvements des divers danseurs sur la piste. Mémorisation terminée. Mais maintenant, il faut bien l'appliquer ! Que faire... Inviter Sakura ? Elle va encore plus le coller. Inviter Ino ? Pareil. Hinata ? Pas son style. Il resta alors assis, jusqu'à ce que Naruto reprit ses bonnes habitudes.  
« Naruto, mesquinement- Il danse bien, Simon ! Eh Sasuke ! Tu t'es déjà fait battre une fois ; maintenant, ça fait 2. »  
  
Et là, c'est LE regard noir que tout le monde adore. C'en était trop, il devait réagir : frapper Naruto ? Trop facile. Il n'avait donc plus le choix.  
« Sasuke, confiant au début, moins vers la fin- Sakura ! Est-ce que... tu... veux.... danser ?  
Sakura, s'avançant vers lui- Tu peux répéter la fin de ta phrase ? J'ai pas tout compris.  
Sasuke, rougissant- Tu veux... danser ?  
Sakura, sous le choc- ... »  
  
Il dut se lever pour qu'elle en fasse de même, mais croyant qu'elle était sous le sort d'un Genjutsu, elle prononça un sort d'annulation. Rien ne se passa. Elle admit donc l'éventualité que Sasuke puisse l'inviter et avança vers le piste. Ils se mirent alors à danser, mais bien que le début était chaotique, car il s'adaptait aux fruits de ses copies, la suite fut magistrale. Naruto s'amusait du petit stratagème qu'il avait employé. Peu de temps avant, il se serait mordu la langue à la simple vue de Sasuke et Sakura ensemble, mais à présent, il l'appréciait avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Simon- Woh, Naruto ! Tu comptes avoir l'air ridicule combien de temps ? Il reste quelqu'un à inviter ! »  
  
Ridicule. C'était le mot qui, avec Hokage et Ramens, le mettait en ébullition. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule... Inviter une fille ? Ok, mais qui ? Elles étaient toutes... prises ? Il venait de tourner la tête pour apercevoir une Hinata terrorisée, car elle avait deviné qu'on parlait d'elle.  
« Naruto, se grattant la tête- Euh... Hinata ?  
Hinata, inaudible- Oui ?  
Naruto- Je sais pas très bien danser mais... tu voudrais bien... avec moi....  
Hinata, passée en basse fréquence- Oui.  
  
Et voilà le 4ème petit couple sur piste, sauf que Naruto avait beaucoup plus de mal.  
« Simon, tout en dansant avec Ten-Ten ( facile ! Hop, il me reste encore une main pour une autre intéressée)- La danse, c'est un combat en rythme ! Adapte ton rythme à celui de la musique et impose le à ton adversaire. »  
  
C'était reparti. Il semblait avoir compris le truc, et à présent, commençait à inclure des passes que les autres couples d'un soir lui montrait, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru prenne Naruto dans son Kagemane, et lui impose les bons gestes, qui de ce fait, entraient beaucoup plus facilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape tout le monde et fasse une danse des canards. Au début, ils se plaignaient d'avoir l'air con, mais ils prirent bien vite le bon côté de la chose, et même Sasuke et Ino s'en amusèrent. Pendant ce temps, Neji, Kiba et Chouji se mangeaient tranquillement un bol de ramens.  
  
La soirée se continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce que minuit vienne pointer à la montre de Ten-Ten.  
« Ten-Ten- Oulà, déjà ? Faut que je rentre. Merci, je me suis bien amusée.  
Simon- Oui, moi aussi... »  
  
Et celle-ci partit après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Quel magnifique fin de soirée : une sensation délicate et chaleureuse sur la joue et la vision d'une superbe fille partant avec ses amies devant vous. Peut-on espérer mieux ?  
  
« Simon, s'étirant- Aaaah... Ca, c'est de la bonne soirée ! Pas vrai ? »  
  
Les autres ne répondirent pas et la seule réponse qu'il eut fut une énorme barre générale.  
« Simon, l'air d'un con- ... » puis se reprenant « Pourquoi ? Vous avez pas passé une bonne soirée, vous ? Pourtant... C'est la première fois que vous vous retrouvez à danser avec des filles, je me trompe ? »  
  
Aucune réponse.  
« Simon- Et voilà, on est tous pareils. Bon, moi je repars à ma tente. A demain ! »  
  
les garçons le saluèrent, et une fois le nouveau partit, Sasuke s'avança :  
« Sasuke- Il est bizarre, Simon. On ne sait rien de lui, mais lui, on dirait qu'il sait tout de nous.  
Naruto- Il me donne cette impression aussi, mais je crois pas que l'on doive se méfier de lui.  
Shikamaru- C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air bien méchant.  
Chouji- J'ai jamais trop parlé avec lui, mais il a pas l'air d'un traître.  
Kiba- J'espère que c'est pas un traître, parce que, et ça me fait bien mal au cul de le dire, au train où il va, il nous aura bientôt tous dépassé.  
Neji- Je crois qu'on devrait se renseigner sur lui, au cas où.  
Sasuke- Je pense aussi. On cherche tous de notre côté et on met tout en commun dans un mois, ici, à 20h. Ok ?  
Le groupe- Ok ! »  
  
Du côté des filles  
Celles-ci rentraient tranquillement chez elles quand Sakura soupira avec un rire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« Sakura- Aaaahh ! Sasuke m'a invité ! Je crois que je vais me souvenir longtemps de ce jour.  
Ino- T'as bien de la chance ! Moi, Shikamaru m'a mise minable devant tout le monde.  
Sakura- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui voulait le ridiculiser, au début.  
Ten-Ten, en remettant une louche- Oui. Tu dis ça, alors que t'avais pas l'air de t'embêter tant que ça.  
Sakura, renchérissant- Et en plus, il s'est vengé... quoi... à peine 30 secondes ! Après, il s'est calmé pour que tu puisses le suivre. Il t'as même appris à danser à un moment.  
Ino, réfléchissant- C'est vrai. J'ai été bête. Je devrais m'excuser.  
Sakura- Toi, t'excuser ? Je veux être là quand tu le feras !  
Ino-... ( à elle même ) Laissons tomber ( ça aussi, c'est la 1ère fois) . ( à Ten-Ten ) Et toi, Ten-Ten ? Tu t'es bien amusée aussi, non ? T'as de la chance. Le tien t'as invité à danser, nous, ils ont fait ça par compétition.  
Ten-Ten, rougissant- Le mien ? Tu vas chercher quoi là ?  
Ino- Allez, fais pas la timide. N'empêches que t'as de la veine. C'est grâce à lui qu'on s'est amusée, aussi. Sans lui, on aurait passé la soirée sur le banc. Ces garçons sont des empotés, Sasuke y compris.  
Sakura- Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais t'as raison. Et Hinata, on en parle pas d'Hinata ! Alors ? C'était comment ?  
Hinata, rougissant- Hein ? C'était comment quoi ?  
Ino- Allez, fais pas ta timide ! Faut dire qu'au début, il avait du mal, mais après, il s'est bien rattrapé.  
Ten-Ten, triomphante- Et c'est encore grâce à Simon ! »  
  
Une fois de trop. Plus on y réfléchissait, et plus on remarquait qu'il était dans trop de choses pour un simple nouvel arrivant.  
« Ino, sérieuse- C'est quand même étrange : il est gentil mais il est trop secret ! Ou plutôt, on ne sait rien sur lui.  
Sakura- Exact. Moi aussi, je m'interroge à son sujet.  
Hinata- Je ne crois pas que l'on doive se méfier de lui. Il a pas l'air méchant.  
Ten-Ten- Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher ? Vous êtes trop suspicieuses.  
Sakura- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à son sujet, mis à part son nom ?  
Ten-Ten- je sais que de là où il vient, il n'avait aucun ami. Je crois qu'il pense que nous sommes ses amis, et que ça lui ferait mal au cœur s'il savait qu'on enquête sur lui.  
Ino, victorieuse- Bien, c'est décidé. Toutes les 3, on cherche des infos, et Ten-Ten fera l'espionne infiltrée. On se retrouve ici, dans un mois.  
Ten-Ten, rougissant- Infiltrée ?  
Sakura- Ok ! Ici, dans un mois, à 20h. »  
  
Inconscient de ce qui se tramait, Simon marchait jusqu'à sa tente, dans laquelle il se changea puis ressortit pour dormir à la belle étoile comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Lentement, il se remémorait sa journée durant laquelle, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait eut que des moments agréables. Il balayait du regard le magnifique ciel étoilé qui tapissait le plafond de Konoha en même temps qu'il caressait sa joue : son étoile à lui était bien plus proche que celles qui scintillaient devant lui.  
  
Chap 20 : On reprend l'entraînement ?  
  
Le lendemain matin  
Simon avait dormi à l'extérieur, étant donné qu'il faisait trop chaud dans la tente. Aussitôt réveillé, il recommença ses exercices de lancers de flammes, qui décidément ne le lassait pas. Et après avoir reproduit 2,3 flammèches, il changea de sorts, augmentant ainsi la taille de la flamme, qui approchait celle d'une balle de tennis, puis un ballon de foot, jusqu'à obtenir un bon jet de flamme de cinq secondes sur un mètre de distance.  
« -Ca vient bon, ça vient bon. »  
  
A présent, il sautait d'arbres en arbres, partant à l'horizontale, faisant un salto arrière et se recollant à l'envers sur une branche, faisait des flips arrière à la verticale, exerçant ainsi l'adhérence sur ses mains. Il courait sans réellement réfléchir quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait, en bas. Il reconnu alors toute l'équipe de la veille.  
« Kiba- Wow, Simon ! Tu viens avec nous ?  
Simon, descendant les rejoindre tranquillement- Euh, je sais pas trop... Vu ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois...  
Kiba- T'inquiètes pas, Ten-Ten nous a expliqué pour vos chakra. »  
  
Simon, qui n'avait jusque là pas vu Ten-Ten lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.  
« Chouji- Si tu veux venir, tu peux, c'est pas un problème.  
Sakura- D'ailleurs, Naruto n'est pas encore là ! »  
Simon- Ah bon ? mais... Aaaarghhh » Simon, se tordait de douleur devant tous les Rookies. Ten-Ten accouru vers lui.  
« Ten-Ten- Simon, ça va ?  
Simon, qui se relevait difficilement avec un sourire simulé- Je crois que Naruto vient d'arriver, vous devriez aller voir. »  
A ses mots, Sakura et Hinata partirent chercher le retardataire, qu'elles ramenèrent avec eux, le tenant par les épaules.  
La douleur effacée, bien qu'une légère décharge se fit sentir quand leur regard se croisèrent, ils s'avancèrent et se serrèrent la main, sous le regard interrogateur et lourd de l'assemblée.  
« Simon- Désolé pour hier.  
Naruto- Non, c'est moi. Je t'ai frappé au sol, et.... ce n'est pas digne de quelqu'un qui veut devenir Hokage. »  
A ces mots, ils se sourirent tous les 2, et lâchèrent l'étreinte.  
  
« Simon, à Shikamaru- Vous faites quoi, aujourd'hui ?  
Shikamaru- Aujourd'hui ? Le même qu'hier, mais avec un petit plus. On va faire ça sur la rivière ! Certains d'entre nous savent marcher sur l'eau.  
Simon, feignant la surprise- Ah ? C'est cool, ça.  
Kiba- Alors, tu viens ?  
Simon- Ouais, allez. Laissez moi deux secondes. Je vais mettre un mot à ma tente, pour Tsunade. »  
  
Il rejoignit l'équipe deux minutes plus tard, et ils partirent tous ensemble vers la cascade. Sur la route, il se mit aux côtés de Ten-Ten et entama la discussion.  
« Ten-Ten- Merci pour les Katon. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de briquet.  
Simon, esquissant un sourire- Si tu veux connaître d'autres sorts plus puissants, passe quand tu veux. Ce soir, même, si tu veux.  
Ten-Ten, rougissant- Euh, oui... Merci !  
Simon- Au fait, pourquoi vous vous entraînez tous comme ça ? Il va se passer quelque chose ?  
Ten-Ten- Il y six mois, il y a eu l'examen chunin, et seul Shikamaru a été promu.  
Simon- Donc, vous vous entraînez tous pour l'avoir.  
Ten-Ten- C'est ça, et même Sasuke et les Hyuga sont venus. On est tous motivés.  
Simon- Ouais, c'est pas mal ça. Moi, je suis même pas encore Genin.  
Ten-Ten- Bah, ça devrait pas tarder.  
Simon- ... Merci, Ten-Ten. »  
  
Ils se sourirent en arrivant jusqu'à la petite cascade. Une très joli panorama caché par la forêt s'offrait à ses yeux.  
  
« Shikamaru- Bon, Naruto, tu sais marcher sur l'eau ? Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est toi le prof. »  
Sasuke et Kiba, à l'écoute de Shikamaru, émirent un soupir de désespoir, à l'idée de recevoir un cours du boulet. Naruto s'avança alors, gonflant la poitrine, et continua sa marche sur l'eau.  
  
« Naruto- Donc, comme vous voyez, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus dur. Le principe est simple, c'est comme pour grimper aux arbres, vous concentrez le chakra dans vos pieds. Des questions ?  
Kiba, surpris- C'est tout ? Mais c'est hyper simple !  
Naruto, avec un sourire- Ah bon ? Et bien je propose un truc n va tous passer un par un, comme ça, on verra bien ! Kiba, à toi ! »  
  
Kiba, avec son petit sourire sadique, s'avança alors, et se mit à flotter parfaitement durant un dizaine de secondes, et chuta d'un coup.  
« Naruto, se marrant, comme tous les Rookies d'ailleurs- Et voilà ! C'est pas la quantité, qui compte, c'est la régulation et le contrôle. Suivant ! »  
  
Sakura s'avança alors et marcha tranquillement. Pour Ino, se fut pareil. Sasuke, eut les pieds dans l'eau durant une trentaine de secondes, puis parvint à trouver le bon dosage, et immergea tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, Simon était en train de se baigner, vu qu'il ne s'était pas encore lavé. Ten-Ten le regardait nager, quand ce fut son tour.  
  
Elle s'avança sur l'eau tant bien que mal , les pieds restant sous la surface, puis, perdant le contrôle, elle coula. Simon la regardait en rigolant avant de se prendre un giclée d'eau en plein visage.  
« Ten-Ten, boudant- C'est pas très sympa de se moquer.  
Simon- Mais non, c'est marrant, c'est tout. Allez, vas-y, recommence. »  
Elle sortit de l'eau, et refit quelque pas, encouragée par Simon, mais elle re-sombra instantanément. Shikamaru, pas rassuré pour un sou, coula au bout de deux pas. ( relou... ). Pareil pour Chouji qui le rejoignit. Hinata et Neji ne semblaient pas avoir de problème. Ce fut la même chose pour Shino, Simon flottait à présent sur le dos jusqu'à la cascade, quand Naruto l'appela.  
« Naruto- Simon, je te rappelle que tu fais partie du groupe, maintenant. Alors viens essayer. »  
  
Simon le regarda avec un petit sourire, posa ses pieds au fond de l'eau, et se mit à monter tout doucement pour se retrouver entièrement au dessus de l'eau, et apparu en caleçon noir aux autres, qui le regardaient tous avec de grands yeux. Il s'avança alors vers eux.  
« Simon- J'avais déjà appris.  
Naruto- Et quand ?  
Simon- Hier ! A l'Onsen de Konoha! »  
  
Personne ne répondit, un silence étrange pesait, que Naruto se pressa de rompre.  
« Naruto- Bon ! On fait quoi maintenant ?  
Simon- Je... peux proposer un truc ?  
Naruto- Vas-y !  
Simon, pointant du pouce la cascade- Des courses, ça vous dit ? »


	6. ch 21 à 25

Chap 21 : Roulez Jeunesse !  
  
Ils s'étaient tous bien amusé à patauger mais il manquait une petite montée d'adrénaline. Voilà pourquoi les courses commencèrent, tandis que Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba et Ten-Ten continuait de patauger. Le départ fut d'ailleurs bien comique étant donné que certains loupèrent le départ en glissant, et donc coulèrent. A présent, ils couraient comme des dératés, Neji et Sasuke en tête, suivi par Shino, Naruto et Simon, les filles dernières ( normales ! Hin hin hin Macho's power ) sautèrent la cascade, et retombèrent sur l'eau comme sur une pelouse marécageuse.  
  
La petite course terminée, certains recommencèrent à se battre, d'autres continuaient de courir, et enfin, Simon aidait Ten-Ten, qui semblait avoir réellement du mal, en lui tenant les mains pour qu'elle puisse prendre appui.  
« Simon- Vas-y, ça vient ! Mets en plus dans le pied gauche.  
Ten-Ten- C'est vraiment dur, c'est sympa de m'aider.  
Simon- C'est normal. Mais au fait, tu ne connais pas l'escalade des arbres ?  
Ten-Ten- Gai-sensei ne nous l'avait jamais appris. Neji savait déjà le faire, mais je crois qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour Lee, ça lui aurait fait mal au cœur.  
Simon, continuant de l'aider- Et ça va comment pour Lee ?  
Ten-Ten, qui continuait de patauger- Gai-sensei nous a dit qu'il allait accepter l'opération. Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
Simon- Oui... Tsunade m'a raconté.  
Ten-Ten- J'espère vraiment que l'opération se déroulera bien.  
Simon- T'as l'air de bien l'aimer, Lee. Non ?  
Ten-Ten, surprise- L'aimer ? »  
Et cette réaction brusque coupa tout contrôle de son chakra, et elle descendit brusquement mais fut retenu dans les bras du garçon.  
« Simon- Wow, je disais pas ça dans ce sens là ! Je pensais juste que tu le trouvais très gentil.  
Ten-Ten, rougissant dans les bras du sauveur ( sauveur, c'est vite dit ! )- Oui, il est très gentil...  
Simon- Vas-y. Re-concentre ton chakra. Maintenant que je te tiens mieux, ça risque rien.  
Ten-Ten- Oui. »  
Elle se concentra et remit ses pieds sur l'eau qui, à présent, flottait parfaitement.  
« Simon- Bon, ben ça va mieux comme ça.  
Ten-Ten, n'en revenant pas- C'est rigolo comme sensation !  
Simon, qui avait réfléchit cinq secondes en regardant l'eau- Ca te dis du patinage ?  
Ten-Ten- Hein ? »  
  
Réduisant la couche de chakra à leurs pieds, ce qui faillit refaire couler Ten-Ten, il se mirent à glisser sur l'eau, à surfer la descente de la cascade, puis il furent rejoints par tous, car même Sasuke, Neji et Shino furent forcés d'admettre que c'était bien marrant, mais les jeux d'eau se calmèrent quand Tsunade arriva.  
« Tsunade- Alors, le jeunes, on s'amuse ? »  
Un ''Bonjour Hokage-sama'' général lui fut rendu.  
« Tsunade- Oh, les trois p'tits taciturnes là-bas, on dit bonjour !  
Sasuke, Neji et Shino- Bonjour Hokage-sama !  
Tsunade, contente d'elle- C'est bien ! Bon, Simon, on est partis ?  
Simon, quittant le groupe avec un signe de main- On y va ! ( au groupe ) Salut ! A demain ! »  
Il adressa un clin d'œil particulier à Ten-Ten qui lui répondit d'un signe de main, mais malheureusement, l'échange fut remarqué par les autres filles qui rirent ensemble discrètement.  
  
« Simon- Aujourd'hui on voit les Suiton ?  
Tsunade- Tout à fait. On va remonter la rivière sur un ou deux kilomètres pour pas que tes copains nous voient  
Simon, lui adressant un sourire- Bonne idée.  
Tsunade- Et avant-hier, il était bon, son bentô ?  
Simon, s'arrêtant net, surpris- Quoi ? Vous m'avez encore épié ?  
Tsunade, reprenant en continuant de marcher- Je ne t'ai pas épié, vois-tu ! Je t'apportais un bol de ramens pour manger.  
Simon, reprenant la marche- Ah bon ? Et bien....  
Tsunade- Sache juste une chose : tu n'es pas de ce monde ! Il arrivera donc un jour où tu repartiras comme tu es venu. Réfléchis-y. »   
  
Il ne répondit pas. Arrivés au lieu d'entraînement, ils s'avancèrent sur l'eau et Tsunade reprit les explications.  
« Tsunade- Bon, l'Eau ! Pareil que pour le Feu, sauf que pour le lancer du sort, il faut être à proximité d'une étendue d'eau, d'une source d'eau ou autres. Oui ?  
Simon- Oui !  
Tsunade- Première technique :la bulle d'eau. Voilà les signes » elle lui montre « et maintenant, à toi de jouer ! »  
  
Il fit la composition des signes et lança le sort, mais rien ne se produisit.  
« Simon- Bizarre ce truc ! J'ai senti mon chakra se changer pourtant !  
Tsunade, esquissant un sourire- Tu as oublié d'expulser ton chakra. Là, tu as reçu de l'eau dans ton corps, c'est pas trop grave. Faudra faire gaffe quand tu verras les Doton ! Vas-y, recommence ! »   
  
Il reproduisit ainsi le même schéma qu'avec la flammèche, sauf que, bien entendu, ce fut une bulle d'eau qui sortit.  
« Tsunade- Bon, eh bien pour le Feu et l'Eau, c'est réglé. Je vais te laisser travailler trois, quatre jours ceux là, moi, j'ai du boulot.  
Simon- C'est pour l'opération de Rock Lee ?  
Tsunade, surprise- Décidément, tu sais tout, toi. Oui, il me l'a demandé, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne serais pas là pendant trois ,quatre jours : l'opération prendra un bonne journée, et je devrais rester avec lui les jours suivants en cas d'incident.  
Simon-Très bien. Et bien... Je vous souhaite bon courage. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.  
Tsunade, s'abaissant à sa hauteur- Tu ne voudrais pas que Ten-Ten soit triste, n'est ce pas ?  
Simon, surpris- Mais vous êtes partout, vous !  
Tsunade, se redressant- Bon, blague à part, après l'opération, on verra pour te faire passer Genin.  
Simon, jubilant- Trop cool, je vais être Genin !  
Tsunade- Mais par contre, tu dois encore apprendre quelques trucs pour passer :pièges, transposition et jeter de kunais. On verra ça un autre jour, après l'opération ! Ok ?  
Simon-Oui, madame !   
Tsunade, lui tendant un rouleau- Tiens, je t'ai apporté le rouleau des Suiton. Bon courage. »  
  
Et elle partit tranquillement dans la forêt, tandis que Simon réitérait les bulles d'eau, qui comme les flammes, se multipliait avec le temps. Les heures passaient, les techniques progressaient, quand la faim finit par le tirailler. Il repartit alors vers sa tente, tranquillement.  
« -J'ai la dalle, et rien à manger. En plus, j'ai pas d'argent, je peux même pas m'acheter un paquet de chips. »  
  
Mais arrivé à sa tente, il trouva devant celle-ci une boite de Cup Ramen instantanée, dans lequel il faut verser de l'eau chaude, avec, posé sur le couvercle, des baguettes.  
« avec un rire- C'est bien gentil, mais je vais la trouver où mon eau chaude ? »  
Les cinq secondes habituelles et nécessaires de réflexion passèrent.  
« riant à éclats- Ha, énorme ! C'est encore un exercice :Suiton et Katon mélangés. Je vais essayer tout de suite. »   
  
Mais' s'apprêtant à partir vers la rivière, il eut une soudaine impression de 'déjà-vu'. Se retournant pour en voir la source, il aperçut Naruto qui l'appelait :  
« Naruto, arrivant en marchant tranquille Emile- Wow, Simon ! Ca te dit de manger des ramens ?  
Simon- Moi, je veux bien, mais j'ai pas d'argent !  
Naruto- Viens, je te le paye. Je dois me faire pardonner.  
Simon, riant- Bon, si tu veux. »  
  
Chap 22 : Autour d'un bol de ramens  
  
Ils partirent alors vers la ville, quand Simon remarqua quelque chose.  
« Simon- Dis Naruto ! Tu connais combien de techniques en tout ?   
Naruto- Pourquoi ?  
Simon- Pour me faire une idée... (à lui même) Je me demande s'il en connaît pas d'autres.   
Naruto, réfléchissant- A la base, il y a le Henge et le Bunshin et la technique de permutation. Ensuite, j'ai appris le Kage Bunshin, les Summoning ( je préfère 'Summoning' à 'incantation') et enfin, ma dernière ultime technique : le Rasengan. Je te montrerais ça un jour.  
Simon- Ouais, ce serait sympa. Mais ça m'étonne que t'ai jamais appris les élémentaux.  
Naruto, perplexe- Les quoi ?  
Simon- L'Eau, le Feu, la Terre et l'Air. Tu sais, quand Sasuke crache des flammes !  
Naruto, ayant compris- Ah, ok ! Ouais, c'est vrai, je les connais pas. Faudrait que je vois ça un jour.  
Simon- Pourquoi t'essayes pas avec Jiraiya ? Je pense qu'il a rien d'autre à faire, et en plus, c'est un des trois légendaires.  
Naruto- T'as raison ! J'irais lui demander cette après-midi... »  
  
Et ils arrivèrent à l'échoppe de Ramens (où il manque cruellement deux fanions), où ils s'assirent et commandèrent chacun un bol. Ils attaquaient goulûment quand une question existentielle fit son entrée.  
« Naruto, finissant sa baguette- Sluuurp ! Il y a une question que je me posais il y a pas mal de temps, et j'y ai pas repensé hier, quand j'ai vu Sakura, Hinata et Ino rigoler quand t'as fait un signe à Ten-Ten. Ca veut dire quoi ?  
Simon, réfléchissant- Ca veut dire quoi ?Heu... Tu n'as jamais été attiré par une fille ?  
Naruto, perplexe- Attiré ?  
Simon- Quand tu la vois, tu te sens bien, rester avec elle longtemps ne t'importune pas car... euh, vous avez toujours quelque chose à vous raconter.... Des trucs dans ce style là, quoi !  
Naruto- Ah, j'ai compris. Mmh... Sakura-chan !  
Simon- ( à lui même ) Pauvre Hinata. ( à Naruto ) Mais à part Sakura, il a bien une fille qui te ressemble, non ? Qui veut toujours s'améliorer, ou un truc dans le même genre...  
Naruto, n'ayant pas grillé l'approche subtile, délicate et détournée- Chais pas, moi... Il y a bien Hinata... Slurp ! ( ramens !) C'est vrai qu'elle est très gentille, mais elle est vachement timide.  
Simon- Tu devrais essayer de parler avec elle : avec l'habitude, elle sera moins timide ( à lui même) du moins j'espère.  
Naruto- Parler de quoi, aussi ? Déjà que j'en vois pas l'intérêt...   
Simon, déprimant sec- ( à lui même) Irrécupérable ( à Naruto ) Demande lui des cours de Tai-Jutsu !  
Naruto- Ouais, remarque... Mais, et toi ? Pourquoi Ten-Ten ?  
Simon- Sauf que moi, je vais devoir repartir un jour, tu comprends ? Je peux donc pas trop m'avancer...  
Naruto- Ah d'accord. Et tu repars quand ?  
Simon- Je sais pas encore. Quand je serais Hokage ?  
Naruto, lui souriant- Prépares toi à rester là un bout de temps ! »  
  
Et ils rirent ensemble, ce qui conclut agréablement le repas. Ils se séparèrent alors sur une poignée de mains et partirent chacun de leur côté, l'un partant au bureau de l'Hokage, l'autre retournant à la rivière pour continuer ses p'tites bulles.  
  
Il progressait d'ailleurs plus rapidement, car l'Eau et le Feu ayant beau être deux éléments contraires, les techniques sont pour le moins semblables. Il se promenait sur l'eau, lançant au hasard l'une des dix techniques qu'il avait assimilé, celles-ci allant de simples bulles à des jets de la puissance d'un karsher, en passant par des canons à eau.  
  
3 heures s'étaient alors écoulées lorsqu'il décida de rentrer vers sa tente en passant par les arbres, lorsqu' arrivé à proximité de sa tente, il aperçut Ten-Ten, qui patientait en jetant des shurikens contre un arbre.  
  
Chap 23 : Je suis trop Love !  
  
« Simon, en haut de l'arbre- Wow, Ten-Ten ! »  
  
Schlack ! Le coup était parti trop vite pour qu'elle puisse vérifier la source de l'appel. Simon avait juste eu le temps de coller ses pieds à la branche et de basculer le tête en bas, voyant l'arme arriver la où son visage se trouvait le seconde précédente !  
  
« Simon, en sueur- Hé, fais gaffes à tes réflexes...   
Ten-Ten, accourant- ah, désolé... J'ai sursauté ! »  
Simon redescendit alors vers celle qui l'avait pris pour cible  
« Simon- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?   
Ten-Ten, rougissant- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais passer pour m'entraîner... Mais si je te gêne, je peux toujours partir...  
Simon, se reprenant- Mais non, pas du tout. Si j'ai dit que tu peux venir, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Par contre, faut que je me repose une heure, je suis crevé !   
Ten-Ten- Ah d'accord. Tu as des shurikens ? Comme ça, tu pourras apprendre en attendant. »  
  
Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre où il put commencer son apprentissage. Le shuriken ne semblait pas poser de problème car son maniement approchait beaucoup celui du frisbee, mais celui du kunai se révéla beaucoup plus difficile. Il le découvrait pour ainsi dire, car les armes de jet avaient été bannies par son père car elle n'avait aucun aspect défensif d'après lui ! Le monde des ninjas dans son intégralité le rebutait d'ailleurs car ils tuaient dans l'ombre, par surprise. L'idéal de son père, c'était les samouraïs, les combattants de l'honneur  
Pour Simon, il en était autrement. Les samouraïs se battaient pour eux ou leur maître, les ninjas de Konoha se battaient pour le village.   
  
Arrêtant là sa réflexion d'un instant, il se remit à ses kunais, dont très peu atteignaient l'arbre quatre mètres devant lui.  
« Ten-Ten- Le plus important, c'est l'équilibre. Il faut que tu trouves instantanément le centre de gravité du kunai. »   
  
Elle expliquait très doucement, d'une voix calme et reposante. Rester à ses côtés lui procurait un bonheur qu'il n'avait alors jamais ressenti ! Au début, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme en sa présence, mais maintenant, tout lui semblait normal, les mots lui venaient normalement.  
  
« Simon- Ah, celui-là, ça a marché.  
Ten-Ten- On dirait que ça va mieux.  
Simon- Oui ? merci... Au fait, tu disais que tu ne savais pas te coller aux arbres. Tu veux apprendre ?  
Ten-Ten- Je veux bien. »  
  
Ils s'avancèrent alors vers un arbre, où il lui expliqua rapidement le principe.  
« Simon- Et pour toi, ce sera plus simple :tu sais déjà marcher sur l'eau. C'est le même principe mais il faut plus de forces dans les jambes pour tenir à l'horizontal.  
Ten-Ten, qui regardait le haut de l'arbre- Ok !  
Simon- Vas-y, colle le 1er... Voilà. Le 2ème maintenant... Ok ! Vas y, commence à marcher ! »   
  
Elle fit un pas puis deux, trois et semblait bien partie, mais le 4ème n'adhéra pas, et elle se mit à tomber, ce qui aurait pu faire très mal si il ne l'avait pas rattrapé dans ses bras . Sous le poids accru par la hauteur, il tomba à genoux, gardant dans ses bras ce cadeau tombé du ciel.  
« Simon- Ca... ça va ?  
  
Mais pour seule réponse, il eut une caresse de la main de la jeune fille sur sa joue, qui le regardait avec des yeux qui ferait fondre le cœur du plus endurci des hommes. Sa main attirait son visage vers le sien, et, se laissant entraîner, il l'embrassa délicatement. Il découvrait aussi cette sensation, ce sentiment qui lui prenait tout son corps, comme si son chakra entrait en ébullition. Il la serrait à présent contre lui, pour que rien ne vienne arrêter ce moment magique, mais le souvenir de ce que Tsunade lui avait dit lui revint et il lâcha l'étreinte.   
« Simon- Je ne peux pas.  
Ten-Ten, surprise par sa réaction- hein ?  
Simon- Je... Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.  
Ten-Ten, ne comprenant pas- Mais pourquoi ?  
Simon, essayant d'expliquer- Je vais bientôt repartir.  
Ten-Ten- Et alors, tu reviendras !  
Simon- C'est plus compliqué que ça.  
Ten-Ten- Mais...  
Simon, la coupant, autoritairement- Je ne peux pas ! Je suis désolé.   
Ten-Ten, se relevant, furieuse- Bien, dans ce cas... Désolée de t'avoir dérangé. »  
  
Chap 24 : Vraiment trop con, ce garçon !  
  
Il la voyait partir, mais n'essayait pas de la retenir.  
« - C'est mieux comme ça... Tsunade a raison. »  
  
Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Il s'allongea, les bras derrière la tête, tandis qu'une larme roula le long de sa joue. Dans un effort surhumain, il se releva et se remit au travail. Il voyaient le nombre de ses clones passait la barre des 700, ses techniques de Feu et d'Eau s'améliorait de plus en plus, mais il n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir. Il courrait dans la forêt, plantant shurikens et kunais dans des cibles improvisées, mais cela lui rappela encore plus celle qu'il désirait, mais qu'il ne pouvait avoir.  
  
Le soleil se couchait, et une petite faim se fit sentir. Il partit alors avec sa boite de ramens vers la rivière. Il fit une bulle d'eau qui flottait devant lui, et tandis qu'il se concentrait pour la faire tenir, et que la sueur perlait sur son front, il incanta un petit jet de flammes qui fit bouillir l'eau. Il déversa alors la bulle d'eau dans sa boite, qu'il commença à remuer à l'aide ses baguettes.   
  
Assis sur un rocher de la rivière, les pieds posés sur l'eau, il mangeait son Cup Ramen en repensant aux événements de la journée où il avait enchaîné tour à tour la solitude, les joies d'être en groupe, les prémices de l'amour, l'amour et, à nouveau, la solitude. Il se reposa une heure en jetant ses kunais sur les arbres de l'autre côté de la rivière, et repris ses exercices de Suiton en les combinant avec le Katon. Après deux heures d'exercices, il obtenait des petites boules, composées de feu et d'eau, mais la fatigue et le manque de chakra commençait à se faire cruellement ressentir.  
  
S'allongeant sur l'herbe, il repensait au regard de celle qui l'accompagné il n'y pas si longtemps que ça. Un regard doux, calme et apaisant, un regard dans lequel on pourrait se noyer sans le moindre remord. Il caressait incessamment son pendentif qui, d'une certaine manière, les liait. Il avait réussi à s'entraîner, mais sans motivation aucune, alors qu'une heure auparavant, le simple fait de faire tenir une boule d'eau devant lui l'aurait fait sauter de joie. Sentant ses forces s'évaporer, il s'endormit et passa ainsi la nuit sur l'herbe à côté de la rivière.  
  
Le soleil refit son apparition, réveillant le jeune ermite des bois, qui se déshabilla, et piqua une tête dans l'eau glacée. Il commençait juste à se réchauffer quand le groupe des Rookies refit son apparition, mais Ten-Ten manquait à l'appel.  
« Kiba- Alors, on se baigne ?   
Simon- Oui, mais ça te dirais pas de me jeter mon caleçon ? »  
  
Les filles rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles à l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir, les garçons s'en amusèrent tandis que Simon se mettait à flotter vers eux.  
« Simon- Vous faites quoi, aujourd'hui ?  
Shikamaru- Chais pas trop. ( au groupe ) Vous voulez faire quoi ?  
Sasuke- Des combats !  
Neji- Pareil.  
Shino- ...  
Sakura- Comme Sasuke !  
Ino- Pareil !  
Chouji- On pourrait manger.  
Kiba- Baston !  
Shikamaru- Je crois que les combats font l'unanimité.   
Simon, finissant de se rhabiller- Heu, moi, j'aurais un truc à demander.  
Shikamaru- Quoi ?  
Simon- Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait m'apprendre les transpositions et les pièges.   
Shikamaru- Je sais pas. Qui se dévoue ? »   
  
EnOOOOOrme silence.  
« Shikamaru- Dites, les filles. Vous voulez vraiment vous battre ?  
Sakura- En fait, heu... Sasuke... ( à elle même ) De toute façon, ça reviendrait au même. ( à Simon ) Moi, je veux bien.   
Ino, à Sakura- T'as raison, ma vieille ! Comme ça, je me garde Sasuke.  
Sakura- De toute façon, j'étais la meilleure de l'école pour ça, je t'aurais mise minable.  
Ino- Quoi ? Toi, la meilleure ? Laisse-moi rire... Ok, je m'en occupe aussi. Tu viens aussi, Hinata ?  
Hinata- Euh, oui, je veux bien.  
Shikamaru- Bon, c'est réglé. Allez, c'est parti ! »  
  
Tandis que les combats commençaient, Simon partit en charmante compagnie vers la clairière, mais en chemin :  
« Sakura- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Ten-Ten ?  
Simon- Hein ?  
Ino, s'énervant- Fais pas le malin. Hier, vous vous faites des p'tits signes, et aujourd'hui, elle ne vient même pas, alors que, depuis que t'es là, elle m'aurait loupé un entraînement pour rien au monde.  
Simon, en mode Sasuke- C'est pas votre problème.  
Ino, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, mais retenue par Hinata- Quoi ?  
Sakura, restant calme- Depuis l'examen, on est devenus très amies avec Ten-Ten. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un la blesse.  
Simon ne répondit pas.  
« Sakura- De plus, si tu ne nous le dis pas, tu peux faire une croix sur la transposition et les pièges. Ok ? »  
Il avança encore quelque mètres, puis se résigna.  
« Simon- Vous savez que je ne suis pas d'ici ?  
Ino- Ca, on le sait mais tu mmmmhhh » Elle se fit taire pas Sakura.  
Simon- Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que je devrais repartir un jour. Ce n'est pas un choix.  
Sakura- Continue...  
Simon- J'ai juste suivit le conseil de Tsunade, pour ne pas lui faire de peine le jour où je devrais partir.   
Ino, qui s'était calmé- Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu resterais ici.  
Simon, se retournant brusquement et criant- Je n'avais pas le choix, tu peux comprendre, ça ? »   
  
Ino fut très surprise de sa réaction et ne répondit pas.  
« Simon, comme s'il parlait seul, une larme perlant sur sa joue- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous essayez de donner des leçons, mais vous avez les mêmes problèmes.  
Sakura, s'arrêtant- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Simon, se calma et se retourna- Toi, Sakura, tu cours toujours après Sasuke, mais sais tu réellement son problème ? As-tu déjà essayé d'en parler avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? »  
Sakura ne répondit pas et regarda le sol, pensive.  
  
« Simon, continuant dans sa lancée- Toi, Ino, tu cherches Sasuke juste parce qu'il est le meilleur des Rookies, non ?  
Ino, se justifiant- Non, je l'aime vraiment !   
Simon, s'approchant d'elle- En es tu réellement sûre ? Si je te demandais quel genre de garçon tu aimes, tu me répondrais quoi ? Des petits taciturnes qui ne te regardent même pas ?  
Ino, croisant les bras en se retournant- Ca ne te regarde pas !  
Simon- Ma relation avec Ten-Ten ne te regardais pas non plus, et pourtant, je t'ai répondu. Réfléchis bien.... Et réponds moi. »  
  
Ino resta un moment dans la même position avant de décroiser les bras et de se retourner pour faire face au garçon qui à présent la regardait différemment, attentif à sa réponse, comme si tous les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche avait une importance capitale.  
« Ino- J'aime bien le style ''force tranquille'' :ils sont forts, mais ils ne le montrent pas et se fichent du succès.  
Simon, lui souriant- Ca, c'est une réflexion de fond. Continues de chercher, et tu le trouveras. Il est peut-être plus proche de toi que tu ne penses. Mais en tout cas, c'est pas la description de Sasuke que tu viens de me donner. »  
  
Chap 25 : Girls Power  
  
Ino ne répondit pas, mais continua de regarder ce garçon à qui, deux minutes plus tôt, elle voulait faire la morale, mais les rôles s'étaient inversées. Simon s'avança alors vers Hinata.  
« Simon, s'abaissant- Et toi, Hinata ? Tu regardes toujours Naruto de loin sans oser lui parler. Tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi. Pour Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait venir te voir un jour ou l'autre, je lui en ai déjà touché un mot.  
Hinata- Hein ? Mais comment...  
Simon, se relevant et s'étirant- Bon ! Ca m'a fait bien plaisir d'avoir discuté avec vous, mais maintenant, il y a du boulot. Allez les filles. »  
  
Celles-ci se regardèrent un instant, décontenancée par la leçon qu'elles venaient de recevoir, puis le rejoignirent à l'entrée de la clairière.  
« Sakura- Bon, on commence par les transpositions. ( à Hinata et Ino ) Je m'en occupe ?  
Ino et Hinata- Vas-y.  
Sakura- ( à Simon )Donc, en théorie, c'est facile. C'est une technique qui permet de faire un transfert entre toi et un objet de ton choix. Démonstration. »   
''Pouf'' Hinata pris la place de Sakura sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait.  
« Sakura, à la place d'Hinata- Ok ?  
Simon, encore impressionné- Ok ! Mais ça marche comment ?  
Sakura- Le signe de main » elle le montre « le voici. Ensuite, tu penses à l'objet avec lequel tu veux échanger de place. Plus tu mets de chakra, plus l'objet est gros.  
Simon- Ok ! J'ai tout compris.  
Sakura- On va poser des petits bouts de bois dans la clairière et toi, tu vas changer de place. »  
  
Les filles parsemèrent alors la clairière de divers rondin de bois et Simon se mit au centre.  
« Sakura- Attention... C'est parti ! »  
Et un ''pouf'' se fit ressentir, tandis que Simon s'était déplacé de un mètre.  
« Simon, se regardant- C'est énorme ce truc ! On recommence. »   
  
Et ainsi de suite durant 1H 30, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe d'un côté de la clairière à un autre en un seul transposition.  
« Sakura, prenant des kunais- Bon, maintenant je vais te tirer dessus ! A toi de partir au bon moment ! »  
  
Et les tirs commencèrent tandis que Simon enchaînait les ''pouf'' d'un côté de la clairière à un autre de plus en plus rapidement.   
« Sakura- Bon, c'est pas mal, ça ! Je vais t'apprendre autre chose.  
Simon, surgissant à côté d'elle grâce à une transposition- Quoi ?  
Sakura- Tu as déjà vu que les clones disparaissent au moindre coup. Et bien, il est possible de coupler la transposition avec le Bunshin no jutsu  
Simon- Cool ! ( à lui même ) Ah, c'est donc ça le truc de Kakashi !  
Sakura- En fait, il s'agit d'enchaîner les deux avec en premier le Bunshin puis la transposition. »  
Simon s'exécuta, mais rien ne se passa devant Sakura.  
« Sakura, sortant un kunai- Voyons voir ! « Et le plante dans le ventre de Simon qui s'efface en un ''pouf'' et surgit derrière elle.  
« Simon- T'as raison, ça marche bien !  
Sakura, se retournant, surprise- Tu apprends vite, dis donc !  
Simon, regardant Ino- Bon, on passe aux pièges ?  
Sakura- Tu t'en occupes Ino ?  
Ino, s'avançant- Allez ! Donc, ce qu'on va voir :le pièges, les filets, les notes explosives et un truc que j'ai appris y a pas longtemps, les Kekais. »  
  
Les explications durèrent deux heures tandis qu'il apprenait les trajectoires dans les pièges, les contre-poids dans les filets, à dessiner les notes explosives, et enfin, les Kekais, qu'écoutaient aussi Sakura et Hinata.  
Le leçon terminée, il remercia Ino, puis s'avançant vers Hinata.  
« Simon- Dis moi, tu voudrais pas m'apprendre ta technique de Tai-Jutsu ?  
Hinata, gênée-P... Pourquoi ?  
Simon- Je t'ai vu te battre contre Neji l'autre jour, et ta technique m'a bien plu.  
Hinata- C'est que... le ''Gentle Fist'' est une technique réservée aux Hyuga. Elle ne doit pas sortir de la famille.  
Simon, insistant gentiment- Vas-y, je dirais que je l'ai appris en regardant Neji. Sois sympa. Juste les Katas !  
Hinata, d'une voix basse- Bon d'accord.   
Simon, une idée derrière la tête- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.  
Hinata, élevant un peu la voix- J'ai dit d'accord. »  
  
Et l'entraînement commença, Simon tentant de retenir ces chorégraphies pour pouvoir les reproduire lorsqu'il serait seul. Il cherchait à copier le moindre geste, jusqu'à la garde qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, mais il s'amusait à faire répéter sans arrêt son maître, ce qui la forçait à élever la voix. L'exercice se prolongeait dans le temps, jusqu'à ce que Hinata, lassée de toujours répéter s'énerve finalement.  
« Simon- Et c'est pratique ton Byakugan ? Tu vois à travers les murs avec ?  
Hinata, avec une voix normale- Oui.  
Simon, tendant l'oreille- Quoi ?   
Hinata, poussant un cri de colère qui surprit tout le monde- J'ai dit que oui. Ecoute un peu !  
Simon, se reculant- Wow, c'est plus que j'espérais.  
Hinata, réalisant son énervement, piqua un phare- Euh, désolé.   
Simon, s'avançant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres-Moi, il m'aurait fallu moins de temps pour m'énerver, mais au moins, maintenant, on t'entend.  
Hinata, remarquant qu'elle parlait en effet plus fort-Ah ?  
Simon, aux trois filles- C'est vachement sympa de m'avoir aidé.  
Sakura- C'est normal, t'inquiètes pas.  
Simon- Oui, mais les autres vont regretter de pas m'avoir aidé.  
Ino- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Simon- Vous connaissez le Kage Bunshin no jutsu ?   
Hinata- Hein ? »


	7. ch 26 à 30

Chap 26 : Des changement visibles  
  
L'exercice de remerciement se déroula très bien, dans une bonne ambiance que tous appréciaient. Il leur expliqua le principe, leur donna sa méthode, sans ne cacher aucune astuce, si bien que lorsque la lumière du soleil commençait à décliner, elle pouvait toutes en faire cinq ou six et les maintenir.  
« Sakura- Bon, on retourne voir les autres ?  
Les autres- Allez. »  
  
De retour à la rivière, ils trouvèrent les garçons qui se battaient encore sur l'eau, si ce n'est Chouji qui mangeait à l'ombre d'un arbre, avec, à côté de lui, Shikamaru qui dormait avec Akamaru sur le ventre. Sakura et Ino eurent alors une réaction originale :elles ne se ruèrent pas sur leur cible préférée ! Elles se tenaient tranquillement sur le bord. Sakura regardait Sasuke avec un air nostalgique, tandis que Ino s'adossait à un arbre, pensive.  
« Simon, à tous- Ho, on va pas tarder ? »  
En signe d'acceptation, ils arrêtèrent alors les combats et se dirigèrent vers le bord.  
« Simon, à Ino avec un clin d'œil Tu vas réveiller Shikamaru ?  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas la signification du clin d'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne devant l'endormi. Elle allait le réveiller du bout des pieds comme on pousse un gros cafard, quand elle se ravisa. Comme dans un flash, elle venait de se rappeler la nuit précédente et les dires de l'étranger. Elle se mit alors accroupie, posa sa main sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, et le remua avec légèreté. Simon en esquissa un sourire...  
« Ino, tout doucement- Shika, lève toi. On y va.  
Shikamaru, émergeant- Mmm... Hein ? Ino ?  
Ino, se surprenant par son calme- Allez, debout. »  
  
Elle se leva, et, en se retournant,, remarqua que tout le monde la regardait.  
« Ino, rougissant- Ben quoi ? Je le réveille. »  
  
Simon, adossé à l'arbre continua de sourire en voyant Sakura s'approcher doucement de Sasuke, une serviette à la main ( et non, pas e, lui sautant au cou !), car celui-ci, après ses combats sur l'eau, était trempé.  
« Sakura, doucement- Ca va toi ?  
Sasuke, acceptant la serviette- Mmm ?  
Sakura- Je veux dire, pas trop fatigué ?  
Sasuke, s'étant préparé à un assaut imminent- Non, ça va.  
Hinata, parlant gaiement- Allez, on y va ? Père va m'attendre ! »  
  
C'en était trop. Maintenant, Hinata parlait, et en plus, on l'entendait. Les regards des garçons se tournèrent vers Simon qui était déjà parti. Les garçons se regardèrent, ainsi que les filles qui suivaient Simon, puis entreprirent de le suivre.  
En chemin, Shikamaru rattrapa Simon  
« Shikamaru, à voix basse- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
Simon, continuant de marcher- De quoi tu parles ?  
Shikamaru- De Ino ! La dernière fois qu'elle m'a réveillé, c'était à coups de pied.  
Simon- Pourquoi ? Ca te manque les coups de pied ?  
Shikamaru- Non, bien sur. Mais je veux savoir ce que tu leur as fait ce matin.  
Simon- J'ai rien fait du tout ! C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, c'est à Ino !  
Shikamaru, réfléchissant- Ouais, Ok.  
Simon, à lui même et entrant en combustion corporelle- Je vais y arriver ! je vais tous les caser. Hin hin hin, je vais faire un carton.  
Shikamaru- Quel carton ?  
Simon- (à lui même) Merde, je me suis trompé de volume ! ( à Shikamaru ) Je... Je vais bientôt passer l'examen des Genins, c'est pour ça que je vais faire un carton. Ha ha ha.( rire nerveux )  
Shikamaru- Genin ? Si tu y arrives, en te dépêchant un peu pour les huit missions nécessaires, tu pourras passer la session Chunin dans deux mois, avec nous... enfin, avec eux.  
Simon, l'éclair de bonheur dans la tronche- Et, mais ouais ! T'as raison ! »  
  
Et la discussion continua jusqu'au village où les Rookies se séparèrent, ainsi que Simon, qui partait vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il frappa à la porte et fut invité à entrer. Dans la pièce se trouvait Jiraiya et Naruto.  
« Jiraiya- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?  
Naruto- Salut Simon.  
Simon- Salut Naruto !  
Jiraiya, d'un air méfiant- Alors, c'est toi, Simon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Simon- En fait, j'aurais voulu voir Tsunade. Parce que, comme vous le savez, je suis pas du coin, et donc, j'ai pas d'argent pour manger.  
Jiraiya- Ah d'accord. Mais là, Tsunade est à l'hôpital.  
Simon-Ok. Mais vous... vous pourriez pas...  
Jiraiya, à Naruto- Naruto, t'as compris ce que je t'ai expliqué, alors va bosser ça.  
Naruto, se levant en vitesse- D'accord, pervers-sensei. ( à Simon ) A un de ces 4. »  
  
Naruto sortit de la pièce, et laissa le ninja légendaire et l'apprenti seuls.  
« Jiraiya- Bien, assis toi. On va parler cinq minutes.  
Simon, s'asseyant- A quel sujet ?  
Jiraiya- Tsunade m'a tout expliqué à ton sujet : tu avais de bonnes bases en Tai-Jutsu, tu apprends vite et tu as une quantité impressionnant de chakra pour un apprenti.  
Simon, étonné- Ah bon, tout ça ?  
Jiraiya, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil- Mmm, vraiment confortable ce fauteuil... Donc, je disais, tu as beau avoir découvert le chakra il y a une semaine, tu as déjà un niveau de Genin ;ce qui veut dire que tu es un génie, et comme tu as dû le ''lire'', les génies ont toujours une particularité qu'ils ont hérité de leurs parents.  
Simon, au 7ème ciel- ( A lui même ) Moi ? Un génie ? C'est trop de bonheur...  
Jiraiya- Tsunade m'a dit que ton père était un combattant...  
Simon- Euh, en quelque sorte, mais c'était mon père adoptif.  
Jiraiya- Ah ? Et ta mère ?  
Simon- Pareil.  
Jiraiya, se relevant- Hein ? Mais, et tes vrais parents ? »  
  
Chap 27 : L'histoire de l'étranger  
  
« Simon- Je ne les ai pas connu. En fait, mes parents m'ont souvent raconté qu'ils avaient trouvé ma mère enceinte dans la rue, après qu'elle se soit fait attaquer et qu'on lui ait tout volé, même ses vêtements. Elle était marquée de coups et saignait beaucoup. L'ambulance est arrivée, mais trop tard, car elle avait usé ses dernières forces pour me donner vie. Elle est morte après m'avoir confié à ceux qui sont devenus mes parents. J'ai donc été élevé dans cette famille avec leur fils qui est devenu mon frère. C'était aussi avec lui que j'ai appris les arts martiaux sous les conseils de notre père. En même temps, mon frère avait quatre ans de plus que moi, et j'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis de mon âge, donc c'est pour ça que certains disent que je fais plus que mon âge.  
Jiraiya, médusé- Emouvante, ton histoire... Hum, oui... Bon. Donc, on en sait pas plus. Tu les découvriras donc tout seul, tes capacités propres... si t'en as !  
Simon- Dites, vous avez bien appris le summoning à Naruto parce qu'il avait beaucoup de chakra, non ? Vous voudriez pas me l'apprendre aussi ?  
Jiraiya- Tu as beaucoup de chakra, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant ! Enfin, bon, on peut toujours essayer. Et tu veux incanter quoi ?  
Simon- Je ne sais pas... Des dragons, c'est possible ?  
Jiraiya, surpris- Des dragons ? T'as été cherché ça où ?  
Simon- Ca existe pas non plus, ici ?  
Jiraiya, se reprenant- Euh, si, c'est possible, enfin en théorie. Mais là, je sais même pas si le mien de chakra serait suffisant. Laisse tomber... Tu veux pas autre chose ?  
Simon- Ben... Des tigres ? Il y en a obligé ! On est dans le pays du Feu. ( Pour ceux qui suivent pas, Tora ( =tigre ), c'est le signe du Feu. )  
Jiraiya, se rasseyant dans le fauteuil- Haaaaan, trop bon ce fauteuil...  
Simon, hésitant- Hum ! Je suis là !  
Jiraiya, se ressaisissant- Euh oui, c'est possible. Faut que je retrouve le makimono des Summoning. ( Pof ! Je me la pète avec deux mots compliqués.)  
  
Il partit alors chercher le rouleau dans la remise à côté et revint avec.  
« Jiraiya- Bon, je l'ai. Ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on manger un truc en ville et après, on commence ton entraînement.  
Simon- D'accord, mais avant, vous pourriez me donner ce truc là ?  
Jiraiya, prenant l'objet en question- Ca ? »  
  
En ville, ils firent un détour par l'échoppe de Ramens.  
« Simon, au cuisinier- Tenez monsieur. Je l'ai trouvé, je crois que c'est à vous. »  
  
Le cuisinier déplia le tissu enroulé et découvrit ses petits chéris.  
« Cuisinier- Mes fanions ! Oh, merci, monsieur. Asseyez vous, je vous paye les ramens.  
Simon, poliment- Non, merci. Un autre jour, peut-être.  
Jiraiya, étonné au plus haut point- Mais, Simon, ça se refuse pas, ça !  
Simon- J'en ai déjà mangé hier, midi et soir, donc, ça va. Je suis pas Naruto, moi ! J'ai envie de frites !  
Jiraiya- Ok, va pour des frites. »  
  
Le repas à base de frites et de viandes grasses à souhait ( bon appétit, bien sûr ! ) fut apprécié par les nouveaux maître-disciple, qui à présent, se dirigeait vers la résidence de Simon, c'est à dire, sa tente.  
« Jiraiya, déroulant le rouleau- Bon, laisse moi deux secondes. 'Incanter un tigre... bla bla bla... attention, dangereux ! ... bla bla bla...mauvais caractère... bla bla bla...  
Simon, à lui même- Quoi ? J'aurais dû choisir les grenouilles.  
Jiraiya, qui continuait le survol du rouleau- 'Mais très affectueux... bla bla bla...chaud l'hiver... bla bla bla... ' Ah, donc, le gardien du parchemin des sceaux. Donc :Singe, bœuf, cochon, Tigre, et il s'appelle Silou. Ok ! Voyons voir ça. »  
  
Il enroula le makimono qu'il plaça dans son sac, composa les signes qu'il venait de citer et plaqua sa main contre le sol. Un 'pouf ' énorme se fit entendre, puis, un énorme tigre avec un rouleau dans la gueule surgit alors.  
« Jiraiya- Vas-y, mets toi devant lui, il va juger si oui ou non tu peux lier un pacte avec eux. Si non, je t'appellerais une grenouille ! »  
  
Simon s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers ce tigre qui, à quatre pattes, faisait sa taille. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant un instant qui sembla une éternité pour le jeune garçon. L'animal avait un regard flamboyant qui ne laissait entrevoir aucun autre sentiment que courage et puissance (¯¯The eyes of the Tiger¯¯ ). Sa gueule ouverte contenant le rouleau montrait des crocs de la taille de sa main. Pour être franc, il avait peur. Mais sans comprendre réellement, il était attiré par cette bête qui, par sa simple présence, imposait le respect et la crainte. Il se ressaisit pour stopper ses tremblements et regarda enfin l'animal avec un sourire ; à ce moment même, l'animal inclina la tête pour poser délicatement le rouleau sur le sol.  
« Jiraiya- Bien, ça, c'est réglé ! Maintenant, tu peux les appeler mais à savoir si tu y arriveras, c'est un autre problème.  
Simon- Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est beaucoup de chakra, non ?  
Jiraiya- Oui, mais pour les Summoning comme pour toutes les techniques de rang supérieur, il faut beaucoup de chakra en un laps de temps très court. Et pour les incantations, c'est vraiment très court. Enfin bon, tu verras bien. Vas-y essayes ! »  
  
Il reproduisit les quatre signes et posa sa main sur le sol en amenant le maximum d'énergie. D'un nuage de fumée sortit un petit tigre qui, assit, devait faire un peu moins d'un mètre.  
« Tigre- Graou ? »  
Simon, se redressant, voulu sauter de joie, mais sentit un vertige et tomba dans les pommes.  
  
Chap 28 : Et le tigre est en toi !  
  
Un fin rayon de soleil perça le ciel nuageux pour réveiller le jeune garçon. Il sentait que quelque chose gênait sa respiration, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit non pas une Tsunade qui l'embrassait et encore moins Ten-Ten nue à côté de lui, mais un petit tigre qui dormait la tête posée sur son ventre. Il avait l'allure d'un jeune tigre, mais faisait deux, voire trois fois la taille d'un tigre normal de son âge. Simon se leva alors pour remarquer que Jiraiya piquait un somme plus loin, mais son lever fit réveiller l'animal, qui redressa la tête pour regarder celui qu'il pensait être son maître.  
  
Simon ne bougea pas quand son regard rencontra celui du fauve. Un regard de Feu, l'œil de quelqu'un qui passe du calme à la tempête en un instant, une véritable puissance en attente d'explosion. Mais ce gros chat ne semblant vouloir arracher la tête du garçon pour l'instant, celui-ci se risqua à poser la main sur le crâne de cet espèce de gros nounours qui, au contact, poussa un feulement de satisfaction. Il le caressa donc en se disant que c'était sympa d'avoir un tigre pour soi.  
  
Lorsque Jiraiya sortit de ses rêveries ( que l'on expliquera pas par crainte de censure), il surprit Simon en train de gratter vigoureusement le ventre du fauve qui se roulait sur le dos comme un gros chaton.  
« Jiraiya- Ah ! Je vois que tu t'es réveillé.  
Simon, continuant de gratter le fauve- Il s'est passé quoi, au juste ?  
Jiraiya- Tu n'es pas habitué à utiliser tant de chakra d'un coup. Il va juste falloir que tu t'entraînes un peu pour incanter des plus gros tigres.  
Simon- Ah bon. Mais au fait, je fais comment pour choisir celui que j'appelle ?  
Jiraiya- C'est ce que j'expliquais à Naruto juste avant que tu arrives. Là, il doit être en train d'appeler un maximum de grenouilles sur le lac. Le truc, c'est qu'il faut soit penser au tigre que tu souhaites si tu l'as déjà rencontré, ou penser à ce dont tu as besoin.  
Simon- Ce dont j'ai besoin ?  
Jiraiya- Je veux dire : si tu as besoin de flairer quelqu'un, penses-y et compose tes signes. La quantité de chakra variera, donc à toi de mobiliser et de gérer ton chakra.  
Simon- Et pour qu'il disparaisse ?  
Jiraiya- deux solutions : ou c'est toi qui le décide ou c'est eux. Une simple annulation de sort en pensant à ton tigre suffira. Vas-y, essaye sur celui-là.  
Simon, regardant le tigre dans les yeux- C'est dommage, il était marrant. » et lui grattant une dernière fois la tête. « Allez, Salut.  
Tigre- Salut !  
Simon, coupant son intention d'annulation- Hein ? Tu parles ?  
Tigre- Encore heureux. J'aurais la honte, sinon.  
Simon, n'en revenant pas- ...  
Tigre- Moi, c'est Torachi. Et toi ?  
Simon, se rappelant les grenouilles qui parlent- Moi ? Simon.  
Torachi- Bon ! Content de t'avoir connu. Si t'as besoin de moi, appelle.  
Simon, perplexe- Besoin ? Tu sais faire quoi, au juste ?  
Torachi- Moi ? Je suis encore aspirant, mais je vais bientôt passer l'examen des Guerriers-Tigres.  
Simon, étonné- Guerrier ? C'est bon, ça ! Ecoutes, bosse bien tes techniques, et je te rappellerais.  
Torachi, au garde à vous- Ok ! A un de ces quatre. »  
  
Et Torachi disparut après l'annulation du garçon.  
« Jiraiya- Bon, ben ça marche bien. Y a rien d'autre que tu voudrais savoir avant que j'y aille ?  
Simon, hésitant- Euh... J'ai pas encore appris les Doton et Futon. Vous voudriez m'apprendre ça ?  
Jiraiya, s'approchant de lui- Ca fait beaucoup de techniques quand même : Tsunade m'a dit que tu connaissais déjà Katon et Suiton.  
Simon- Non, mais vous m'expliquez juste le principe et après, c'est bon. Je m'entraînerais tout seul, j'ai les rouleaux.  
Jiraiya, étonné- Les rouleaux ? Quels rouleaux ?  
Simon- Ceux que Tsunade m'a donné. Je vais vous chercher ça... »  
  
Il partit jusqu'à sa tente et revint avec ses quatre rouleaux. Les soupçons de Jiraiya se confirmèrent.  
« Jiraiya, lisant les rouleaux- J'ai compris...  
Simon, perplexe- Compris quoi ?  
Jiraiya, lui montrant le parchemin du Feu- Tu vois ce rouleau ? Il y dedans toutes les techniques du Feu.  
Simon- Et alors ? Il y en a plein des comme ça, non ?  
Jiraiya- Justement non ! D'habitude, il y a une vingtaine de techniques sur les parchemins. Là, elles y sont toutes, même les plus puissantes.  
Simon- C'est trop bon ça ! Faut que je les apprenne toutes, obligé !  
Jiraiya- ( à lui même ) Si elle lui a donné ça, c'est qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête. (à Simon) Bon, OK. Je t'apprends Doton et Futon et après, tu te débrouilles. Je suis le maître de Naruto, après tout. Suis moi. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la clairière où Jiraiya se plaça au centre.  
« Jiraiya- Il y a deux catégories de Doton : ou tu te déplaces sous le Terre, ou tu la contrôles, et pour la contrôler, encore deux manières : ou tu la craches, comme Suiton ou tu la contrôles par les mains quand tu peux la toucher. Ok ?  
Simon, assis en tailleur- Ouais !  
Jiraiya- Démonstration. »  
  
Il composa et disparut sous la terre, comme si c'était de l'eau, pour ressurgir cinq mètres plus loin. Il recomposa et une boule de terre naquit de sa bouche pour partir comme un boulet de canon sur un arbre. Jetant un dernier regard à son élève de la journée, il composa et posa les mains au sol. Une forme sortit du sol, se contracta à certains endroits, se rétracta à d'autres pour finalement former une belle serveuse en mini-jupe.  
« Jiraiya, fier de sa sculpture- Donc, j'explique : la première technique permet à ton chakra de liquéfier la ''terre'', la deuxième, même principe que Suiton, et la dernière, tu penses à quelque chose, et il se crée. C'est bon ?  
« Simon- C'est bon.  
Jiraiya- Essayes la première, c'est la plus risquée : si tu restes sous la terre, tu t'étouffes, donc, on y va doucement. Enfonce tes pieds seulement. »  
  
Il montra les signes et Simon s'exécuta. Il s'enfonça alors comme dans du beurre fondu. Quand le terre arriva à son cou, il partit en apnée et ressurgit un peu plus loin.  
« Jiraiya- Bon, ben ça, c'est fait. Le reste, à toi de te débrouiller. Allez, je te laisse.  
Simon, le rattrapant- Mais, et le vent, je fais comment ?  
Jiraiya- Ah, oui ! J'oubliais... Pareil que Katon, tu le souffles. Allez, bye, je vais à l'Onsen euh... voir Naruto.  
Simon- Au revoir et merci ! »  
  
Et Jiraiya partit sur un signe de main.  
« Simon- Maintenant, faut que je m'organise. Aujourd'hui, Summoning, demain Doton, demain après-midi, Futon, puis Katon, Suiton, Summoning, ainsi de suite... »  
  
C'était parti, le gros entraînement commençait. Pour un garçon dingue de combat, et s'étant découvert des pouvoirs magiques une semaine auparavant, on ne pouvait rêver meilleur emploi du temps. Il allait se faire saigner le pouce avec son pendentif en or quand il se remémora celle qui fut sa confidente, sa partenaire et enfin, sa petite amie. Sur un instant, il avait perdu toute combativité et motivation. Il aurait tant aimé continuer ce baiser qu'il avait rompu ; il l'avait fait pour ne pas lui faire de peine le jour où il devrait partir. Finalement, il avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Ses pensées le prirent un temps jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la réalité et reprenne l'exercice. Il aurait pu paraître insensible si une larme n'était pas venue rouler le long de sa joue.  
  
Chap 29 : L'examen Genin  
  
Une semaine avait passé depuis son premier Summoning. Sa maîtrise du chakra allait toujours plus grande, il chevauchait à présent des tigres faisant plus de trois mètres, il gravissait les plus hauts des arbres pour s'élancer comme un dératé et plonger sous terre, il créait des murs de terre, produisait de vraies tempêtes dans la forêt, des sorts de Feu et d'Eau combinés. Grâce à ses rouleaux, il avait toujours de nouvelles techniques à essayer et ne s'en lassait pas. Il avait renoncé à travailler avec les autres pour ne pas dévoiler ses nouvelles capacités car son nouvel objectif était bien plus intéressant si les autres le sous-estimaient. Avant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir des pouvoirs magiques, maintenant, il visait plus haut : l'examen Chunin.  
  
Tsunade n'était pas passé depuis les Suiton, Jiraiya avait parlé de complications avec Lee. D'ailleurs, c'était Jiraiya qui lui avait donné de l'argent pour la nourriture et la laverie automatique. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait vu personne à part Naruto et Jiraiya.  
  
A présent, il était dans son Onsen aménagé : un trou qu'il avait fait par Doton à côté de la rivière. Il y avait ajouté un fauteuil en terre, remplit le tout avec Suiton et enfin, fait chauffer par Katon. Il se délassait et reposait son corps de son dur entraînement  
« - J'ai un bon p'tit niveau maintenant ! J'ai bien bossé... Mais il me manque un truc... » il regarda ses mains écorchées par les exercices « Il me manque un truc... »  
  
Ses yeux s'enflammèrent tels ceux d'un tigre durant un instant, puis il dit dans un murmure recelant une excitation particulière qui fit vibrer tout son corps.  
« - Le Rasengan... »  
  
Il posa sa main sur sa tête pour voir son centre de rotation, plongea sa main droite dans l'eau, réunit son chakra dans les mains, et le fit tourner. Un tourbillon apparut alors dans sa paume de main et il se mit à sourire : il pouvait le faire. Avant que Tsunade ne revienne, il le maîtriserait. Il se souvenait du manga et des trois étapes : afflux, puissance, contrôle.  
« - Aujourd'hui, l'afflux. »  
  
Cette technique lui avait été expliqué indirectement, donc il la connaissait, ou du moins son apprentissage. Sa main dans l'eau, il avait réussi à créer un cercle de chakra : le problème était d'en faire plusieurs. Il s'efforçait à les enchaîner, il les visualisait, les cercles se formaient, s'évaporaient. Le soleil s'était à présent couché, l'eau de son bain était froide, deux cercles de chakra s'entrelaçaient dans sa main. Sortant de l'eau et se vautrant lamentablement sur le sol, il remarqua qu'il manquait cruellement de chakra. Il retourna donc à sa tente pour avoir sa nuit de sommeil tant attendue.  
  
Le lendemain, en pleine possession de ses capacités, il réchauffa son Onsen privé, s'y baigna un instant, en sortit, déclencha une tornade autour de lui qu'il chauffa au Katon, et ainsi sec, il put se rhabiller.  
  
Assis en tailleur sur l'eau de la rivière, il faisait tourner ses deux cercles dans sa main, puis trois, puis quatre, cinq et enfin six. Il s'apprêtait à en faire un septième quand il entendit une voix familière qui l'appelait.  
« Tsunade- Simon ?... Simon ? »  
  
Il relâcha alors son chakra dans l'eau, ce qui forma une petite vague au dessous de lui.  
« Simon- Je suis ici. »  
  
La femme à la poitrine imposante se présenta alors devant lui. Il la rejoignit sur le bord.  
« Simon- Alors ? Lee ?  
Tsunade- Ca va, ça va...  
Simon-Vous avez fait quoi, tout ce temps ? Il y a eu un problème ?  
Tsunade- Oh oui, et pas qu'un peu ! L'opération a commencé à huit heures et a terminé à vingt-deux heures trente. J'ai à peine eu le temps de dormir deux, trois heures que son cerveau nous lâchait. J'ai dû passer cinq heures avec un jutsu de soin sur son crâne. Il nous a fait deux fois ce coup là, même son cœur s'est arrêté. Heureusement que Shizune était là aussi, sinon j'y restais aussi. Je l'ai laissé aux infirmières il y a deux jours.  
Simon- Il y a deux jours ? Et après ?  
Tsunade, riant- Après ? J'ai dormi un jour complet, le deuxième jour, je mangeais !  
Simon- Ca va, maintenant ?  
Tsunade- Oui, il va bien.  
Simon- Non, je parlais de vous  
Tsunade- De moi ? T'es trop mignon. Tu m'étonnes que la petite Ten-Ten craque pour toi. »  
  
S'il y avait une phrase à ne pas dire, ça devait bien être celle là. Il repassa en mode déprime.  
« Tsunade- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
Simon- J'ai fait comme vous l'avez conseillé : je lui ai dit que j'allais repartir et que je ne pourrais pas prévenir.  
Tsunade, sérieuse- Tu as bien fait.  
Simon, élevant la voix- Mais maintenant elle m'en veut : elle ne vient même plus aux entraînements. C'est de ma faute.  
Tsunade, posant sa main sur son épaule- Tu as très bien fait. Si tu ne lui avais pas dit, elle aurait encore eu plus de peine à ton départ. Ca a été très gentleman de ta part.  
Simon, relevant la tête- Merci.  
Tsunade, se redressant- Allez, remets-toi. Aujourd'hui, tu passes l'examen Genin.  
Simon, reprenant peu à peu du poil de la bête- Genin ? Quoi Genin ? Quel rapport avec... Hein ? C'est vrai ? ... Yiihaaaaa ! Trop de bonheur.  
Tsunade- On va faire ça bien, même si pour toi, ça sert un peu à rien. Donc, d'abord, je veux trois clones. »  
  
Simon, sourire aux lèvres, créa ses trois clones.  
« Tsunade- Ca, c'est fait. Je veux voir tes pièges, maintenant. Tu as cinq minutes pour les poser. »  
  
Simon partit dans la forêt, et revint cinq minutes plus tard.  
« Tsunade- Bon, on va essayer »  
  
Elle envoya un clone en reconnaissance qui se prit une volée de couteaux. Le suivant, un arbre dans la face. Le troisième, une note explosive. Le dernier n'avait rien et attendait.  
« Tsunade- trois ? C'est pas mal.  
Simon- Faites-le encore un peu avancer. »  
  
La deuxième Tsunade avançait prudemment quand elle explosa sans raison.  
« Tsunade- Un Kekai ? Bravo. T'as appris ça où ?  
Simon- J'ai eu de très bon professeurs : Ino m'a appris les pièges, Sakura les transpositions et j'ai un peu forcé la main à Hinata pour qu'elle m'apprenne son Gentle Fist.  
Tsunade- T'as pas perdu de temps, tant mieux. Donc, maintenant, tu es officiellement aspirant, mais pour être ninja, il reste une chose.  
Simon- La clochette ?  
Tsunade- Et oui. » Elle la sortit et la laissa pendre devant elle « alors vu que tu le sais, pas la peine que j'explique. C'est quand tu veux !  
Simon, derrière elle- Ok ! »  
  
Elle n'avait senti qu'un coup de vent qui passait à côté d'elle, et lorsqu'elle comprit, il était déjà trop tard. Dos à elle, la clochette dans la main, il se retourna et se mit à rire de manière très énervante.  
« Simon- Wa ha ha ! Comment je vous ai cassé ! C'est trop bon... Vous verriez votre tête, c'est trop drôle...  
Tsunade, s'amusant- Bon, donc c'est fini. » elle sortit un bandeau portant le symbole de Konoha. « Tiens, mes félicitations et... bienvenue à Konoha no Kuni. »  
  
Elle souriait, mais on devinait aisément une ombre de tristesse derrière son visage angélique.  
« Simon, remarquant des trémolos dans sa voix- Je suis désolé.  
Tsunade- De quoi ?  
Simon- Ca vous rappelle encore votre frère et ça vous fait de la peine.  
Tsunade- T'inquiètes pas, ça passera. Allez viens, on va manger et après, on te trouve une équipe. »  
  
Tsunade lui paya un Gyudon que Simon considérait comme un barbecue croisé avec une pierrade. Un repas excellent, une charmante hôtesse, c'est pas lui qui paye : tout ceci annonçait une superbe après midi, mais une mauvaise nouvelle vint contraindre le tout.  
  
Dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle ci consultait tous ses rapports, puis se mit à froncer les sourcils et donna son verdict :  
« Tsunade- Tu veux vraiment être avec les Rookies ?  
Simon- Oui, si possible.  
Tsunade- Tu sais, je peux te trouver des nouveaux très fort !  
Simon- Mais pour le peu que ça colle pas avec eux, ça va tout me gâcher.  
Tsunade- Donc, tu te trouves dans l'équipe de Gai. »  
  
« Simon-Et alors ? Il est très bien Gai. Je vois pas... » Il réfléchit cinq secondes » c'est l'équipe de Ten-Ten !  
Tsunade- Et oui ! Le petit frère de Chouji a déjà demandé à être avec son frère pour remplacer Shikamaru.  
Simon, souriant- C'est peut être pas plus mal. Je pourrais lui en parler comme ça.  
Tsunade- T'essaieras, mais j'en doute.  
Simon- Pour changer de sujet, vous pourriez pas m'apprendre les sorts de soin ? Ca me plairait bien, et ça peut toujours servir.  
Tsunade- Ok. Demain matin, tu iras rencontrer ton sensei. »  
  
L'après-midi fut sans surprise : il se coupait la peau avec un kunai, puis le soignait. Il apprenait les sorts sur les muscles, les nerfs, les tendons et certains pour réveiller le cerveau, l'apaiser, déclencher les productions d'endorphines. Tsunade se retira quand la nuit commençait à tomber et aussitôt fut elle partie qu'il reprit son apprentissage du Rasengan, tranquillement adossé à un arbre. Sa sphère était maintenant complète mais il avait beaucoup de mal à la conserver car aussitôt que son flux de chakra déclinait, sa sphère se démantibulait.  
Il recréa sa sphère, mais fit tourner le chakra beaucoup plus lentement, de sorte qu'il puisse garder sa boule plus longtemps. cinq minutes se passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il accélère son chakra. Sa boule devint instable, mais il parvint après maints efforts à la conserver. Il patienta à nouveau cinq minutes puis accéléra à nouveau son énergie, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le manque de chakra et les crampes dans les mains le firent arrêter.  
  
Il s'allongea alors, les mains endolories derrière la tête et réfléchit. Qu'allait-il lui dire demain ? Que pourrait il lui dire plutôt. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il vient d'un autre monde, cela rendrait les choses encore moins crédible et plus compliquées. D'un autre village ? Il serait déjà ninja dans ce cas là... Ses parents sont morts et il a été adopté par des fermiers. Ca, ça peut marcher. Mais elle ? Comment va t'elle réagir ? Daignera t'elle seulement l'écouter ?  
  
Son kunai d'or dans la main, il ne pensait plus. Il regardait le ciel étoilé. Il avait beau le regarder tous les soirs, il le trouvait toujours plus beau. Même si l'apprentissage du Nindô se révélait plus facile pour lui que pour un autre, il ne s'en vantait pas pour autant, car ses parents lui avaient appris ''l'immensité de l'espace nous rappelle combien nous sommes insignifiants : des grains de sables minuscules, dans un désert infini...''. Ces yeux ne quittèrent cette vision d'infinité que pour se clore et engendrer le sommeil de cet étranger.  
  
Chap 30 : Rencontre avec la nouvelle équipe  
  
« Tsunade, entrant dans la tente- Allez, gros paresseux. T'as du boulot ! »  
Bien obligé de se lever, il sortit de la tente avec ses habits ninjas sur un cintre et partit pour son Onsen privé.  
« Tsunade- Tu fais quoi, là ? Si tu te baignes dans la rivière, on en a pour une heure jusqu'à ce que tu sèches ! »  
Pour seul réponse, elle eut un sourire moqueur. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la rivière, le vit avec étonnement préparer son bain, et enfin se sécher avec une tornade chaude.  
« Tsunade, les yeux grands ouverts- T'es vraiment pas normal ! N'importe quel Genin faisant ça dès le matin tomberait dans le coma.  
Simon, enfilant sa veste- Ben, écoutez, moi, j'ai déjà pas beaucoup d'argent, alors je vais pas, en plus, me payer une entrée à l'Onsen matin et soir !  
Tsunade- ( à elle même )Matin et soir ? Tu m'étonnes que son chakra croit de jour en jour. Comme il n'appréhende pas l'idée de chakra, il le pousse tous les jours à sa limite, et du coup, force l'évolution. ( à Simon ) Ouais, admettons. On y va ? »  
  
Arrivés sur la place du village, ils allèrent jusque la terrasse du Feu où ils attendirent l'équipe Gai.  
« Simon, regardant les visages- Y a pas encore votre visage !  
Tsunade- Non, faudra que je demande. J'essaierai de le faire sculpter pour l'examen chunin.  
Gai, arrivant- Ah, Hokage-sama. Bonjour ! Encore merci pour Lee.  
Tsunade, se retournant vers l'arrivant- Bonjour Gai, ravi de vous voir.  
Gai, s'approchant- J'ai fait venir Neji et Ten-Ten, ils ne devraient pas tarder.  
Tsunade- Très bien.  
Gai, s'interrogeant- Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Allez vous nous le dire ?  
Tsunade- Quand vos élèves seront là, Gai. »  
  
Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que les adolescents se présentent sur la terrasse.  
« Simon- Bonjour.  
Neji- Salut, Simon...  
Ten-Ten, tournant la tête- Pff...  
Simon, à lui même- Ca commence bien.  
Gai- Alors Hokage-sama ?  
Tsunade- Vous savez tous que Lee ne pourra reprendre l'entraînement avant longtemps, car il va falloir une très longue rééducation.  
Gai- Nous savons ça, Hokage-sama.  
Tsunade- Vous avez réfléchit à l'examen Chunin ?  
Gai- Que voulez vous dire ?  
Tsunade- Vous devez être trois par équipe, et sans Lee, vous ne pouvez plus passer l'examen.  
Gai- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé.  
Tsunade- Donc, voilà :je vous ai amené le 3ème. »  
  
Elle lança l'information en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Simon.  
« Gai- Moi, je veux bien mais... Est-ce qu'il a le niveau ?  
Tsunade- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.  
Gai, réfléchissant- Si c'est l'Hokage qui le conseille, je ne vois pas...  
Ten-Ten, jusque-là indifférente- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Pourquoi ce gros nul devrait remplacer Lee ? »  
  
Simon ne répondit pas et regarda ses pieds. Cette phrase empreinte de mépris profond lui arriva comme un pieu dans le cœur, lui coupant littéralement le souffle et amenant ses yeux à s'humidifier sous l'émotion.  
« Gai- Tu le connais ? De où ?  
Neji, prenant la parole- C'est le neveu de l'Hokage. Il s'entraînait dans la forêt, on l'a vu là-bas !  
Gai, surpris- Le neveu ? Ah bon... Ah ! ! ! J'y suis :c'est lui qui a gagné la compétition de l'anniversaire ! Il était avec qui déjà...  
Ten-Ten, d'une voix monocorde- Avec moi !  
Gai, percutant- Oui, c'est ça. Raison de plus pour le prendre !  
Ten-Ten, s'insurgeant- Mais moi, je...  
Gai, coupant gentiment- Hop hop hop ! C'est qui le superbe professeur ? Hein ?  
Ten-Ten, abandonnant- C'est vous.  
Gai- Donc on est d'accord. ( à Neji ) Et toi ? Aucun problème ?  
Neji, souriant à Simon qui attendait la réponse- Oh non ! Aucun problème pour moi.  
Gai- Très bien ( à Tsunade ) Bien, c'est réglé. ( à Simon) Donc, euh...  
Simon- Simon !  
Gai- Donc Simon, tu fais maintenant partie de l'équipe Gai, appelée aussi la ''Superb Gai Team''.  
Simon, saluant- Merci, Gai-sensei.  
Gai- Allons au terrain d'entraînement, on a du boulot. »  
  
Arrivés au camp d'entraînement, Gai se plaça devant ses élèves et commença.  
« Gai- Bon ! Le problème, c'est que je ne sais rien de toi. Donc premièrement, à toi de me dire ce que tu aimes, détestes, tes hobbies et tes objectifs.  
Simon- Ce que j'aime ? » Peu de temps auparavant, il aurait répondu sans hésiter le nom de la jeune fille qui avait pris un appartement meublé de 50 m² dans son cœur ( une place importante quoi ! M'en voulez pas, il est 22h 37, heure Windows .) « Je dirais lire ou dessiner. Je déteste les gens trop surs d'eux, imbus de leur personne.  
Gai- C'est pas mal, ça !  
Simon- Sinon, je passe mon temps à m'entraîner. Voilà !  
Gai- Et ton ambition, ton rêve ?  
Simon- Mon rêve serait de savoir qui étaient mes parents. A dire vrai, je n'ai pas d'ambition.  
Gai- Une ambition, ça peut être n'importe quoi ! La première chose qui te passe par la tête si je te demande ton projet, ton rêve, ton but, ce à quoi tu destines ta vie...  
Simon- La première chose ? » cinq secondes de réflexion intensive, puis la lumière fut « Devenir le plus grand combattant que la Terre ait porté !  
Gai- Ouais, ça c'est de l'ambition. Mais fais attention : si ton rêve est loin, tu auras alors une vie complète de projet, mais si il est trop lointain, tu pourrais bien te perdre.  
Simon- J'y penserais.  
Gai- Deuxièmement : tu vois l'arbre là-bas ? » l'arbre se situe à 70 mètres « tu vas me planter un kunai dedans ! »  
  
Simon, sans répondre, se tourna et regarda l'arbre. Il resta ainsi durant cinq secondes.  
« Gai, riant- Ah la blague ! Je suis trop drôle... Non, tires plutôt sur... »  
  
Mais le nouveau venu ne l'avait pas écouté. Il tira un kunai de sa besace et le tira de toutes ses forces vers l'arbres. Le kunai alla bien se planter dans la cible, ce qui les surprit tous, même Ten-Ten, à qui ça faisait mal de l'admettre.  
« Gai, bloquant- ... Bon, le lancer, ça a l'air d'aller. A part les techniques se base, tu connais quoi en Ninjutsu ?  
Simon, innocemment- J'ai appris deux, trois Katons.  
Gai- Vas-y, montre-moi ça. »  
  
Simon s'exécuta en produisant un jet de flammes. Neji n'en revenait pas.  
« Gai- Bien, très bien. Genjutsu ?  
Simon- Pas encore vu !  
Gai- Tai-Jutsu ?  
Simon- Je me défend.  
Gai- Voyons ça... Neji, tu t'en occupes ?  
Neji, souriant- Avec plaisir. »  
  
Ils se firent face, se saluèrent et se mirent en garde durant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce que Neji attaque. Le combat était beaucoup plus équilibré depuis celui de la compétition car Simon avait étudié Le ''Gentle Fist'' avec Hinata. Il avait pratiqué ses Katas tous les jours, sans relâche, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se battre à égalité avec meilleur aspirant de son année. Ils étaient à égalité et combattaient de plus en plus rapidement. L'affrontement devenait de plus en plus chaud quand Gai l'interrompit.  
« Gai- C'est impeccable, ça.  
Neji, reprenant son souffle- Tu t'es bien amélioré en une semaine !  
Simon, complètement hors d'haleine- merci !  
Gai- Donc, c'est réglé. Tu es une bonne recrue, mais pour participer à l'examen Chunin, il va te falloir faire huit missions ; va pas falloir perdre de temps, mais bon, vu que ta tante est Hokage, elle s'occupera de ça. Pour aujourd'hui, on en a finit. Je vous fais savoir pour les missions, comme d'habitude ! Bye, my superb students..."  
  
Gai disparut dans un nuage de fumée, Neji et Ten-Ten repartirent vers le village.  
« Simon, prenant son courage à deux mains- Euh Ten-Ten... Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?


	8. ch 31 à 35

Chap 31 :Toi !  
  
(Ce chapitre sera composé de versions, la lyrique étant celle d'origine, mais bien trop éloignée de la réalité que la 2ème version tente d'approcher )  
  
Version lyrique  
« Ten-Ten, ne se retournant pas- Non, tu ne peux pas.  
Simon- Mais pourquoi ?   
Ten-Ten, se retournant en haussant la voix- Parce que tu n'es qu'un gros nul ! Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, fallait le dire ! Suis-je si laide que ça ?  
Simon, surpris- Mais non ! Tu es très belle, mais...  
Ten-Ten, commençant à avoir la voix qui tremble- Arrêtes tout de suite ! Tu m'as eu une fois, pas deux.  
Simon, calmement- Comment ça ''je t'ai eu'' ? Mais je t'aimes vraiment !  
Ten-Ten, des larmes commençant à couler sur son visage- C'est ce que tu dis à toutes les filles que tu attrapes ? Et la prochaine, ce sera qui ? Ino ? Sakura ? Hinata ? Elles sont bien plus belles que moi de toute façon.  
Simon, s'avançant pour lui prendre les mains- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je...  
Ten-Ten, repoussant ses mains- Ne me touches pas. J'ai juste fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse d'un gros nul.  
Simon, en souriant gentiment- Amoureuse ? Donc tu l'es encore !  
Ten-Ten- Mais plus pour longtemps. Tu t'es joué de moi : ça y est, tu passes des vacances à Konoha, du coup tu te fais les femelles locales ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tout faire pour embrasser une fille, et tout casser à ce moment là ? C'est ton truc de faire du mal aux filles ?  
Simon- Mais ça a été très dur pour moi de rompre ce baiser.  
Ten-Ten, qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes- Très dur ? C'est ça, oui... Arrêtes avec ça et dis moi la vérité ! Ne me donnes pas une excuse bidon comme tu viens de le faire.   
Simon- Y a rien de bidon ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas d'ici... Tu m'aurais vu avant !  
Ten-Ten- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle !   
Simon, sentant la rage monter- Tu parles de quoi, alors ? Du fait que je doive partir ? Et bien oui, c'est vrai, et lorsque je serais reparti, je ne pourrais plus revenir. Je vais devoir retourner dans un monde hypocrite, exécrable, puant un progrès qui n'a fait qu'exploiter ce qui lui était donné, sans ne jamais rien rendre. La moindre chose naturelle est rejetée car non mercantile. Un monde où je suis né, et où je mourrais, dans l'indifférence générale. Moi aussi, j'ai fait une erreur : celle de croire que tu puisses me comprendre. Les autres filles ? Me fais pas rire ! Ino est une fille superficielle, Sakura ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut et Hinata n'est pas capable d'articuler une phrase sans que la moitié ne soit référencée dans les très basses fréquences. »  
  
Ten-Ten se mordait le pouce, qui prenait un goût d'eau chaude amère, au fur et à mesure que celui-ci recevait les perles d'eau salées extraites de ses yeux. Elle pleurait mais ne savait même pas pourquoi, et à l'écoute de ce flot de paroles qui semblerait ne jamais s'arrêter, son cerveau, sous le coup de l'émotion, recevait une quantité industrielle de nouvelles informations, mais n'avait pas le temps de les trier. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait, c'est qu'elle s'était trompée. Où ? Elle ne le savait pas.  
« Simon, continuant à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur- Mais toi !  
Toi, si vivante, si heureuse de vivre !  
Toi, la première à m'avoir proposé de venir, à m'avoir offert un repas !  
Toi, qui, petit à petit, faisait tourner mon monde, qui devenait l'unique objet de mes pensées.  
Toi, dont les yeux contenaient un bonheur qui m'était inconnu jusqu'à présent., dont les paroles m'apaisaient, dont la chaleur me réchauffait même au soleil !  
Toi, la première vraie lumière qui donnait un sens à ma vie...  
J'ai menti à Gai tout à l'heure ! Ce que j'aime, c'est toi, et tout ce qui se rapporte à toi ;ce que je déteste ? Etre séparé de toi. Mon passe temps ? Penser à toi. Et mon but ? Passer ma vie à tes côtés...Voilà ce qu'un homme pense lorsqu'il aime réellement. La simple idée que je doive te quitter un jour suffisait à me faire broyer du noir pour la journée. Je n'ai peut-être que 15 ans, mais je sais que si ma vie se couple à la tienne » il s'arrêta un instant, comme par honte de sa tirade et de sa future affirmation, puis doucement, il reprit « alors elle sera formidable. »  
  
Plus tard, il réfléchira à ce moment. Comment a t'il pu dire tout ça ? Tout ce qu'il pensait, ses désirs, ses dégoûts. La simple idée, qu'un jour, on puisse dire tout cela à celui ou celle que l'on aime fait rire, mais cela représente bien ce que toute personne amoureuse et sûre de ses sentiments pense de son âme-sœur.  
Un silence interminable pour les deux protagonistes prit place, jusqu'à :  
« Ten-Ten, entrouvrant difficilement la bouche- Alors... pourquoi ? »  
  
Le garçon fut surpris de cette question et prit une bonne minute avant de répondre.  
« Simon, pesant tous ses mots- J'ai pensé qu'en me détestant, tu n'aurais aucun regret. Si je dois partir, ce sera du jour au lendemain et sans pouvoir te prévenir, et ça, je ne voulais pas. Si tu m'effaçais de ton esprit, tu ne t'en porterais que mieux, sans cette menace incessante de mon départ imprévisible ; mais maintenant... maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ça... tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur, maintenant que mes sentiments sont clairs, je ne veux plus... te voir... loin de moi...  
Ten-Ten- Je... je suis désolée.  
Simon, la prenant dans ses bras- C'est moi qui le suis. J'aurais dû t'en parler dès le début. »  
  
Il ressentait à nouveau cette chaleur, et comme si un phénomène de manque le prenait, il la serra contre lui, comme pour la protéger de tout danger.   
« Simon, doucement- Retournons au village, je te paye un Coca. »  
Ten-Ten, relevant son visage rougit par les larmes- Un quoi ?  
Simon, se reprenant- Un thé, bien sûr ! » puis desserrant l'étreinte, et lui prenant la main, en direction du village « On y va ?  
Ten-Ten, essuyant ses yeux- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? »  
  
Elle approcha vers lui, et levant le menton, lui offrit ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour que sa bouche aille à la rencontre de cette invitation. Leurs langues dansaient, liant ces adolescents qui ne faisaient à présent plus qu'une seule personne, un seul être dont les deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, dont les pensées se rejoignaient ; et même l'échéance du départ, qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante depuis qu'il avait trouvé son bonheur dans cet univers, n'aurait pu les séparer.  
  
Version réaliste  
« Ten-Ten, lui tournant le dos- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Simon, cherchant difficilement un prétexte- Eh bien... savoir si.... Enfin, savoir comment ça marche en équipe, comment on se met d'accord... si on fait des trucs.... euh... ensemble...   
Ten-Ten, reprenant la marche- T'as qu'à demander à Neji.  
Simon, élevant la voix- Ce.... Bon d'accord, c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler !  
Ten-Ten, lui faisant face avec un regard froid comme la glace- Ah bon ? De quoi alors ?   
Simon, ayant beaucoup de mal à la regarder dans les yeux- En fait, je voudrais... m'excuser.  
Ten-Ten, se retournant et partant- Pas la peine. »  
  
Il la regarda quelques secondes partir, puis s'avança vers elle en lui attrapant l'épaule.  
« Simon- Tu ne veux même pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? »  
  
Ten-Ten se retourna brusquement en balayant de sa main celle du garçon, et de l'autre le gifla.  
« Ten-Ten- Ne me touche pas !   
Simon, surprit par la réaction- ... Mais, tu pourrais au moins écouter mes explications !  
Ten-Ten- Ne te fatigue pas, ça ne sert à rien.  
Simon- Mais je...  
Ten-Ten, le coupant- Et maintenant lâche moi, ou tu t'en prends une autre !  
Simon, la regardant durement- Du moment que tu m'écoutes... tu peux me faire ce que tu veux.  
Ten-Ten, surprise- ...  
Simon- J'ai eu une réaction très égoïste, c'est vrai, mais j'aimerais au moins te dire pourquoi...  
Ten-Ten, croisant se bras- Vas-y !  
Simon- Pour des raisons que je ne peux t'expliquer...  
Ten-Ten, cyniquement- Ca commence bien.  
Simon, ignorant la remarque- ...Il arrivera un moment où je devrais partir, sans pouvoir prévenir qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas un choix que j'ai, c'est une obligation.  
Ten-Ten- Et ?   
Simon- Et vu comme on était parti, on aurait fini par sortir ensemble ; lorsque le moment de partir serait venu, cela m'aurait à coup sûr mis le moral à plat.   
Ten-Ten- Donc ?  
Simon- Donc j'ai préféré coupé court : ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.  
Ten-Ten- T'as fini ?  
Simon- Non... Après ça, je pensais pouvoir t'oublier bien vite, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire ou dire me confirmait le contraire. La simple vision » il sort son kunai d'or de sa veste « de ça suffisait à me pourrir la journée. »  
  
La jeune fille la dévisagea longuement, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à une question à inconnue.  
« Simon- Mais si tu ne veux vraiment plus me voir, je peux très bien...  
Ten-Ten, l'interrompant- Tout ça pour quoi ?  
Simon, surpris- Hein ? Tout ça quoi ?  
Ten-Ten- Là, ce que tu viens de me dire à l'instant :pourquoi me dire tout ça ?  
Simon, se posant la question- Je sais pas trop : fallait que je le dise.... pour dissiper le malentendu. Et puis...  
Ten-Ten- Puis quoi ?  
Simon, regardant ses pieds- Eh bien... en fait, j'ai réalisé un truc...  
Ten-Ten- Quel truc ?  
Simon, rougissant- Bah, c'est un peu débile à dire...  
Ten-Ten- Dis toujours !   
Simon, relevant doucement les yeux- ''Il vaut mieux... perdre un amour, que ne jamais.... connaître l'amour.'' »   
  
De ses yeux ayant à présent perdu leur froideur glaciale, Ten-Ten regardait avec perplexité Simon et tentait de donner un sens à sa dernière déclaration.  
« Ten-Ten- En clair, ça veut dire quoi ?  
Simon, balbutiant- Que je.... Enfin je te...  
Ten-Ten, impatiemment- Alors ? Tu le dis oui ou non ?  
Simon, perplexe- Et si je le dis, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?  
Ten-Ten- Je pourrais peut-être reconsidérer la question.  
Simon, surpris- La question ? Quelle question ?   
Ten-Ten- Je réviserais peut-être mon jugement quant à ta lâcheté et ton égoïsme.  
Simon, souriant- Alors tu veux bien que...  
Ten-Ten, coupant- Non, je veux d'abord l'entendre.  
Simon, se justifiant- Mais, c'est vachement dur à dire !  
Ten-Ten- Quand on est sûr de soi, ça sort tout seul.  
Simon- Mais je... oh et puis mince ! »  
  
Ten-Ten, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés en signe d'impatience, attendait la dite phrase, mais, en terme de raccourci, Simon lui prit brusquement la hanche et colla ses lèvres à celles de la jeune fille qui se débattit dans un premier temps, mais qui finit bien par pardonner physiquement et accepta la déclaration détournée du garçon. Après quelques longues minutes de bonheur ( pas 120 ! ), ils rompirent l'échange.  
« Ten-Ten, boudant- T'aurais pu faire un effort !  
Simon- Je suis du genre fainéant.   
Ten-Ten- Quand même, trois mots : il y a quoi de fatiguant là-dedans ?  
Simon, détournant habilement le sujet- On retourne au village ? »  
  
-Reprise de l'histoire-  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent assis à un café du village, buvant tranquillement un thé aromatisé, à une table extérieure, inondée de soleil.  
« Simon, buvant son thé au citron- T'as fait quoi pendant deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu ?  
Ten-Ten, posant le sien sur la table- J'ai travaillé avec mes parents.  
Simon, hésitant- Et... t'as refait le Katon et la marche sur les arbres ?  
Ten-Ten, toussotant- Hum... en fait non. Je ne voulais pas travailler des trucs que tu m'avais appris. Désolé.  
Simon, gêné- Ah ? Logique... Ben, tu fais quelque chose cette après-midi ?  
Ten-Ten- Euh, j'avais du repassage pour ma mère normalement.   
Simon-Dès que t'as fini, viens me voir : on verra pour ton entraînement. OK ?  
Ten-Ten, se levant- Ok... Bon, moi, je vais te laisser, mes parents m'attendent.  
Simon- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »  
  
Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir, puis il put se ré-asseoir et termina son thé tranquillement, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Ca y est, le problème était réglé. Il paya et partit vers sa tente où il se fit chauffer un plat instantané de paella et put reprendre son apprentissage du Rasengan.  
Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, son chakra tournoyait de plus en plus rapidement. Il parvenait à le contrôler tant bien que mal en formant une sphère de plus en plus petite. Il avait beau rester immobile, il suait à grosses gouttes jusqu'à ce que Ten-Ten arrive.  
« Ten-Ten, agitant les bras en courant- Youhou, Simon.  
Simon, se retournant- Hein ?... Waaaa... »  
  
Relâchant son Rasengan brusquement à cause de l'effet de surprise, il s'envola littéralement vers sa dulcinée.  
« Ten-Ten, le voyant passer au dessus d'elle- Wow, t'es si content de me voir ?  
Simon, encore dans les airs- Salut Ten-Ten, content de te... Bwof ! »   
  
Chap 32 : L'ultime torture...  
  
En effet, l'atterrissage fut un peu lourd. Il se releva tant bien que mal et avança vers sa belle qui lui accorda un baiser, qu'il accepta, bien entendu.  
« Simon, coupant le baiser- Je ne peux pas !  
Ten-Ten, s'énervant- Quoi ?  
Simon- Non, je déconne. Aouch »  
  
La cible de la moquerie venait de lui écraser le pied et à présent, il sautait en se tenant le pied.  
« Simon- Ok, je ne le ferais plus, promis !  
Ten-Ten- T'as intérêt.  
Simon, reposant son pied à terre- Bon, on va commencer par l'escalade des arbres. Je vais t'aider. »  
  
Ils marchaient à deux à la verticale, Simon, un peu derrière elle, était là en renfort quand elle n'adhérait plus. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'assurance et put enfin marcher la tête en bas.  
« Simon- C'est bien ça. Tu me fais des petites flammes ? »  
La jeune fille s'exécuta mais une seule petite flamme en sortit  
« Simon- On dirait que tu arrives en réserve. On reprendra demain !  
Ten-Ten- Ok, je vais y aller alors.  
Simon, la rattrapant- T'as pas le temps ? Tu peux rester un peu. J'allais justement me baigner.  
Ten-Ten- Se baigner dans de l'eau froide ? Non merci.  
Simon, souriant- Qui t'as parlé d'eau froide ? Suis-moi. »  
  
Arrivés à la rivière, il remplit à nouveau son Mini-Onsen et le fit chauffer devant Ten-Ten qui n'en revenait pas.   
« Simon, faisant une révérence- le bain de mademoiselle est avancé.  
Ten-Ten, les yeux grands ouverts- Wow, impressionnant... Moi, je suis crevée d'avoir marché sur des arbres, et toi, tu peux encore faire ça ?  
Simon- C'est parce que tu n'arrives pas à maintenir ton énergie au même point, donc tu l'uses très vite. Allez, après toi.  
Ten-Ten- Mais... Je ne vais quand même pas me baigner toute nue !  
Simon- Moi, ça ne me dérange p... » Un kunai vint se planter dans l'arbre derrière lui « Tu peux prendre ma serviette, bien sûr.  
Ten-Ten- Et toi, tu mets quelque chose, au moins ?  
Simon- D'habitude non, mais bon, je vais laisser le caleçon, si il faut. »  
  
Ils profitaient agréablement de l'eau chaude pour se délasser, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille le chevauche pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais imaginez la situation : un garçon de 15 ans en caleçon avec une magnifique jeune fille sur lui le portant qu'un simple tissu et l'embrassant nerveusement... Et oui, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le demoiselle s'approcha délicatement de l'oreille du pauvre garçon abusé par ses montées d'hormones.  
« Ten-Ten, susurrant- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que je sens monter entre mes cuisses ?  
Simon, dont la réaction s'amplifia avec la voix sensuelle de la jeune fille- Ha... Et bien, je... Enfin c'est...  
Ten-Ten, continuant de murmurer chaudement- Te casses pas la tête, j'ai compris. Vous les hommes ne pensez qu'à ça.  
Simon, repassant en cerveau principal ( je vous laisse deviner l'emplacement du secondaire )- Alors là, je t'arrêtes tout de suite : ce genre de chose n'est pas maîtrisable ; vois tu ! J'y suis pour rien, moi.  
Ten-Ten, lui souriant- Ah bon ? »   
  
Elle étendit alors son bras pour saisir le bandeau de Simon qu'elle plaça sur les yeux de celui-ci.  
« Simon, les yeux bandés ( Sans commentaire, je vous laisse deviner ce que je pense! )- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Hime-sama (Princesse ) ?  
Ten-Ten- Vu que tu ne contrôles pas tes afflux sanguins, c'est à mon tour de t'entraîner : ça ne te fera rien si j'enlève ma serviette ? »   
  
Elle s'éloigna du garçon qui commençait à se vider de son sang à la simple idée qu'une fille se dénude à un mètre de lui. Dans sa tenue d'Eve, elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du garçon et se blottit contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci, presque instantanément, l'entoura de ses bras, mais ne fit rien d'autre  
« Ten-Ten, doucement- J'ai bien le droit de me venger des deux semaines que tu m'as fait vivre. » elle patienta trente secondes, puis reprit « Pourquoi tu ne tentes rien ? Je suis nue, et tu n'essayes même pas de caresser ?  
Simon, qui tentait de contrôler sa marque de virilité- Je peux t'assurer que je vis une vraie torture. Tout mon corps demande à bouger, mais si je le fais, je me prends les Kunais qui te servent de broche pour tes chignons.  
Ten-Ten- Tu pourrais facilement les éviter.  
Simon- En même temps, j'ai pas envie de briser un si beau moment, même si c'est très dur. Je préfère suivre mon cœur plutôt que mes pulsions animales. »  
  
Ten-Ten ne répondit pas : elle était conquise. Pour le féliciter d'une si belle remarque, elle lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. dix minutes se passèrent jusqu'à ce que Ten-Ten sorte des bras de son protecteur.  
« Ten-Ten, remettant sa serviette- On fait comment pour se sécher, maintenant que la serviette est trempée ?  
Simon, sortant à son tour- Attends deux secondes. » puis, sorti de l'eau « Mets toi dos à moi. »  
Elle fit comme demandé, puis il composa sa petite tornade qu'il réchauffa d'un souffle de feu.  
« Ten-Ten- C'est pas mal, ça ! On se croirait dans un sèche-cheveux. »  
  
Elle lui retira alors le bandeau.  
« Ten-Ten- J'en étais sur. Tu n'as pas tout montré à Gai-sensei, tout à l'heure.   
Simon- Neji aurait pu le voir et j'aurais perdu l'effet de surprise le jour de l'affrontement.  
Ten-Ten, les petits yeux mignons- Et moi, tu me montrerais ce que tu sais faire ?  
Simon- T'as déjà tout vu !  
Ten-Ten, insistant- Allez, je suis sûre qu'il t'en reste au moins une.  
Simon-Non, je te jure.  
Ten-Ten, se penchant- Si tu me le montres, la prochaine fois, on enlève le bandeau. »  
  
Vous refuseriez vous ? Moi, non !  
  
Chap 33 : Un tigre pour peluche ?  
  
« Simon, rougissant- ... Bon, d'accord. »  
  
Il s'éloigna, composa son Summoning et Torachi fit son apparition.  
« Torachi- Graou ?  
Ten-Ten, sautant sur le tigre- Il est mignon ! Fais-moi un gros bisou...  
Torachi, se débattant dans les bras de Ten-Ten- Ola, eh oh ! Il se passe quoi, là ?  
Simon- Salut, Torachi.  
Torachi- C'est toi ? Et elle c'est qui ?   
Simon- C'est Ten-Ten, ma euh... copine.  
Torachi, en colère- Je ne suis pas un nounours pour distraire les gosses ou faire plaisir à sa copine. ( à Ten-Ten ) Hé ! Lâche-moi !  
Ten-Ten, le relâchant- T'es pas si mignon que ça en fait ! »  
  
Torachi arrivé au sol marcha alors vers son maître qui lui gratta la tête, puis le ventre, comme un gros chat.  
« Ten-Ten, vexée- Pourquoi toi il aime bien et pas moi ?  
Simon- Toi, tu as failli l'étouffer, moi, je le caresse. Il y a une nuance. ( au tigre ) Alors ? Guerrier-Tigre ?  
Torachi- Ouais, je suis sorti Major de la promo. Et toi ?  
Simon, lui souriant- Moi aussi, sauf qu'il n'y avait que moi dans la promo. On va pouvoir se déchaîner... Tu me montres ce que tu sais faire ?  
Torachi- A vos ordres ! Henge. »  
  
Un 'pouf' se fit entendre et Torachi prit l'apparence de Simon, et lui sourit.  
« Simon- C'est pas mal, ça. Tu fais quoi d'autres ? »  
  
Le Simon/Torachi devint 3. Ten-Ten assistait à la scène, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.  
« Simon- De mieux en mieux... Il te reste quelque chose ? »  
  
Ses doubles lui sourirent et soufflèrent une flamme à côté de lui. Simon et Ten-Ten n'en revenait pas.  
« Simon- Yosh ! A partir de maintenant, tu fais partie de mon escouade d'élite, OK ?  
Torachi- Sans problème, ce sera un massacre...   
Simon- Tant mieux. Bon, maintenant, va t 'excuser à Ten-Ten.  
Torachi- Mais elle a faillit m'étouffer !   
Simon, gentiment- Pas de discussion ! Si tu veux faire partie de l'escouade d'élite, il faut obéir aux ordres. »   
  
Torachi fit disparaître ses deux clones et approcha de Ten-Ten en gardant la forme du garçon. Il lui sourit, elle fit de même. Il la saisit alors brusquement pas la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
« Simon, s'arrachant les cheveux de la tête- Aaah ! Torachi ! Je vais te transformer en descente de lit !  
Torachi, lui souriant- Appelle moi si t'as un problème, Ha ha ha. »  
  
Et il disparut de lui même dans un petit nuage de fumée. Ten-Ten se remit alors de ses émotions et avança vers Simon.  
« Ten-Ten- J'ai pas tout compris de ce qui s'est passé.  
Simon, se calmant- Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas trop les ordres. Enfin... »  
  
Après s'être rhabillé et un dernier baiser, Ten-Ten le laissa seul et il put reprendre ses exercices de Rasengan.  
  
Ceux-ci progressaient d'ailleurs très bien. Ses années de solitude qu'il avait dû occuper à la lecture, aux jeux de construction, à l'étude des Arts martiaux lui avaient forgé une concentration inébranlable, et un esprit lucide en toute occasion ( sauf, bien sur, quand une fille se dénude sur lui ! ) : les deux capacités qui faisaient défaut à Naruto. Lui avait grandit au sein d'une famille soudée, et qui le reconnaissait pour ce qu'il était, Naruto n'avait pas eu cette chance.  
Sa sphère de chakra s'améliorait à vue d'œil et se conservait de plus en plus longtemps, étant donné qu'il avait passé la barrière fatidique de la minute. Exténué par le manque d'énergie, il s'allongea au pied d'un arbre et y passa la nuit.  
  
Une étrange sensation le submergeait, il semblait flotter. Il avait quitté la terre ferme et voyait son esprit planer autour des arbres ; mais une voix familière le ramena à la réalité.  
« Ten-Ten- Simon ?... Où es tu ? »  
  
Il émergea alors et ouvrit les yeux :quelque chose clochait. Tout était à l'envers ! Son cerveau sortant à son tour de la léthargie lui permit de voir qu'il était en haut d'un arbre, la tête en bas.  
« Simon, hurlant- Wouah ! »  
  
Mais la surprise le fit se décoller de la branche et il entama sa chute. Ten-Ten ayant été attirée par le hurlement accourut pour le voir tomber du haut de l'arbre.  
« Simon, composant- Des réveils comme ça, plus jamais ! J'avais oublié que j'étais somnambule ! »   
  
Ten-Ten ferma les yeux au moment de l'impact, et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle ne vit aucune trace du garçon. Elle commença à l'appeler, lorsqu'une main surgit du sol, lui attrapant la jambe.  
« Simon, avec une voix d'outre tombe- Je ne peux pas mourir seul! Viens avec moi !   
Ten-Ten, sautant de peur- Kyah !  
Simon, sortant totalement de la terre- Non, je déconne, si t'avais vu ta tête !... Hein ?  
Ten-Ten, lançant un coup de poing dévastateur- ''Extrem Fear Punch '' ! »  
  
Simon alla s'écraser contre un arbre, la mâchoire en bouillie.  
« Ten-Ten, énervée- Traître ! Tu savais que j'arrivais !   
Simon, se désincrustant de l'arbre et remettant sa mâchoire- Mais non ! Je me suis réveillé en haut de l'arbre. Je suis somnambule des fois.  
Ten-Ten- Et le coup du mort-vivant ?  
Simon, se grattant la tête- Si on peut plus rigoler ! Bon, que me vaut cette visite ?  
Ten-Ten- Tes 1ères missions !  
Simon, surpris- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?  
Ten-Ten- trois D : Promenade de chiens, Baby-sitting et mission en groupe ''Nettoyons la nature''.  
Simon- C'est quoi la dernière ? »  
  
Chap 34 : Nettoyons la forêt ! ( financé par l'Organisation Nationale des Forêts )  
  
« Ten-Ten- C'est une idée de l'Hokage : tous les Genins vont devoir ramasser les shurikens, kunais ou autres qui traînent dans la forêt.  
Simon- Mouais, j'espérais plus palpitant. »  
  
En effet, la promenade de chiens n'est pas ce qu'on fait de plus dangereux au monde, et fut vite réglée. Ensuite, vers 13h, arriva la mission de groupe. Au point de rencontre devant la forêt, Simon y revit tous ses amis Genins, ainsi que Shikamaru, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines.  
« Kiba- Wow, ça faisait longtemps ! J'espère que tu t'es bien entraîné...  
Simon, confiant- T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! »  
  
Tous discutaient tranquillement quand Tsunade arriva.  
« Tsunade- Allez, les jeunes. Y a du boulot ! Vous pourrez garder ceux que vous trouvez. »  
  
Tous avançaient vers la forêt, quand Kiba proposa un petit concours.  
« Kiba- Comme c'est un truc bien nul, on a qu'à faire une compét' non ? »  
  
Le groupe répondit par des 'OK', des 'ça me va', des '...' ou encore un 'c'est relou !'.  
« Kiba- Donc tous ici, dans une heure ! »  
  
Chacun avait sa propre méthode, mais certains étaient certes plus avantagés que d'autres. Arriva la fin de l'heure impartie, et tous repartirent vers le point de départ avec leur petit sac.  
« Kiba- Bon, on fait les comptes ? Moi, j'en ai 26 en tout.  
Chouji- 12Shikamaru- 11Shino- 31Sasuke- 24 Naruto-13Sakura- 8Ino- 8Hinata- 45   
Tous se retournèrent sur elle à ce moment, ce qui la fit rougir au plus haut point.  
« Hinata, timidement- Euh... Byakugan !  
Le groupe, soufflant- Ah, d'accord !  
Neji, vidant un sac rempli- 78 !  
Kiba, boudant- Evidemment ! Ca m'énerve tous ces génies.  
Neji, le regardant- T'as qu'à en devenir un. Regarde Lee, en travaillant, il en devenu un.  
Kiba, dans sa lancée- Oui, mais vu où il est maintenant... Oups ! »  
  
Trop tard : il avait beau vouloir ne jamais avoir dit ces mots, le coup était déjà parti. Neji venait de placer son poing dans le visage de Kiba qui vola littéralement.  
« Neji- Je te déconseille de redire une connerie pareille.  
Kiba, se tenant la joue- Désolé, je l'ai mérité.  
Naruto, intervenant- Au fait quelqu'un a vu Simon et Ten-Ten ?  
Ino, souriant- C'est louche. Hinata, tu voudrais pas sonder la forêt ?  
  
Hinata s'exécuta et lorsqu'elle vit le couple qui avait les lèvres un peu trop proches pour discuter librement, elle eut un sursaut de surprise et se mit à rougir.  
« Hinata- Je crois... qu'ils discutent !  
Ino, souriant- Mais bien sur ! Sakura ? Avec moi ?  
Sakura, lui retournant le sourire- Avec toi ! Viens Hinata. »  
  
Et les trois filles partirent tandis que les garçons se partageaient le butin. Elles se collèrent discrètement à une branche et regardèrent les deux ninjas enlacés.  
« Ino, pas discrète pour un sou- Alors ? Ca va mieux vous deux ? »  
  
Surpris, ils levèrent les yeux vers la source de l'appel et reconnu la fille du fleuriste.  
« Simon- Alors, on espionne ? »   
  
Les trois filles descendirent pour les charrier cinq minutes, mais avec un taquin de première comme cible, c'est peine perdue.  
« Ino, mesquinement- A priori, vous vous êtes réconciliés.  
Simon, feignant l'indifférence- Et oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.  
Ino- Quand je pense que vous vous êtes fait la tête pendant deux semaines.  
Simon- Mais, et toi ? Hein ? T'en es où avec Mr Force tranquille ?  
Ten-Ten- De quoi tu parles ?  
Simon- Du futur petit copain d'Ino !  
Ino- De quoi tu te mêles? Je peux me débrouiller seule.  
Simon, à Ten-Ten- En fait, elle cherche un garçon très fort mais qui ne le montre pas, et c'est mieux s'il s'en fiche.  
Ten-Ten, à Simon- Shikamaru, quoi !  
Ino, s'insurgeant- Quoi ?  
Simon- Je pensais la même chose.  
Ino- Mais vous y êtes pas du tout ! Il est... enfin, il est pas...  
Simon- On ne se moquera pas, t'inquiètes. Regarde, moi, vous ne vous êtes pas moquées !  
Ino, rouge- Mais non ! Je...  
Simon, rigolant- Ah ha ha ! Affaire réglée ! Et toi, Sakura, tu en es où ?  
Sakura, souriant- Ca avance, ça avance. Maintenant, on discute, depuis que je ne lui saute plus au cou.  
Simon- Tant mieux. Et Hinata ?  
Hinata- Oui ?  
Simon- Naruto, il n'est pas encore passé te voir ?  
Hinata- Si, une fois il m'a demandé pour travailler avec moi, mais je ne pouvais pas, ce jour là.  
Simon- Ah... C'est dommage.   
Hinata- C'est gentil de demander.  
Simon- Bon allez, on y retourne. »  
  
En chemin  
« Ten-Ten, discrètement- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?   
Simon- Je me suis donné un objectif : avant de repartir, je dois en caser un maximum.  
Ten-Ten- Bon courage avec Shino, Neji, Kiba et Chouji. Deux qui ne parlent pas, un qui n'arrête pas de manger et un dernier qui s'aime trop pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre.  
Simon- Toi, tu me sous-estimes. J'ai bien réussi à te trouver quelqu'un! »  
  
Pour seule réponse, elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils arrivèrent devant le groupe, qui accueillit le couple avec un sourire.  
« Naruto- Venez, on les a partagé.  
Simon- C'est sympa.  
Naruto, souriant- Mis à part ton petit contre-temps, t'en as pris combien ?  
Simon, posant son sac rempli sur le sol- Un peu plus de 100, je crois. »  
  
Chap 35 : 100 ?  
  
Un silence de stupeur s'était installé dans la forêt.  
« Naruto- 100 ? Mais t'as fait comment ?  
Simon- Ah, ça, c'est secret, désolé.   
Naruto- Et Ten-Ten, combien?  
Ten-Ten- Aucun, je n'en ai pas trouvé.  
Kiba, s'insurgeant- Vous avez triché ! Vous avez tout mis en commun !  
Simon, essayant de calmer le jeu- Mais non, j'ai juste eu un petit coup de pouce.  
Kiba- De qui ?  
Simon- Secret ! »  
  
Le partage effectué, le groupe put repartir vers le village. En chemin, Kiba, intrigué par le "coup de pouce" de Simon, se mit à flairer à distance et remarqua une odeur qui lui était inconnu. Il la mémorisa et se remit à discuter. Shikamaru se rapprocha du couple Simon/ Ten-Ten.  
« Shikamaru, chuchotant- Je te repose la même question: qu'est ce que tu as fait à Ino ?  
Simon, surpris- Moi ? Je ne lui ais rien fait !  
Shikamaru- La dernière fois, elle me réveille doucement, et là, elle me demande des cours de Rock.  
Ten-Ten, à haute voix- Des cours de Rock ?  
Shikamaru- Chut ! Pas si fort !  
Ten-Ten- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?  
Shikamaru- J'avais pas trop le choix.  
Simon- Ben, amuses toi bien alors. »  
  
Shikamaru les laissa avec un sourire inquiet et alla rejoindre Chouji.  
« Simon- Tu vois ? un de plus.  
Ten-Ten- C'est pas encore fait.   
Simon- En fait, Ino voulait nous le cacher.  
Ten-Ten- Remarque, toi aussi tu joues les cachottiers.  
Simon- Comment ça ?  
Ten-Ten- Ton coup de pouce, c'était 15 mini-tigres que t'as incanté qui t'ont ramené les kunais.  
Simon- Mais on a passé une bonne petite heure, non ?  
Ten-Ten- Mais du coup, j'en ai pas eu un seul.  
Simon- Toujours en train de se plaindre. Aouch !  
Ten-Ten, retirant son pied de celui de Simon- Stop aux commentaires ! »  
  
Ils allèrent jusqu'aux bureaux administratifs pour attester la fin de la mission et se séparèrent ainsi. Simon repartit seul et continua le Rasengan qui commençait à venir bon, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive repartir pour le baby-sitting.  
Vous avez déjà fait des gardes d'enfants ? Je vous explique vite fait le principe : les parents vous laissent deux, trois enfants, vous les mettez couchés, vous attendez que les parents reviennent en regardant la télé et vous touchez votre argent.  
Les deux premières étapes étaient passées et nos trois ninjas regardaient à présent tranquillement la télé ; mais l'histoire se déroule dans un village de ninjas, ne l'oubliez pas!  
« Simon, se prenant un coup de pied dans la tête- Hein ?  
Heero- Allez les ninjas, battez vous !  
Duo- Approchez... »  
  
Les trois ninjas, souriant, s'approchèrent délicatement des enfants et s'assirent devant les quintuplés.  
« Neji- Je prends Heero, Duo et Troa.  
Simon- Comme tu veux. Je prends Katr alors.   
Ten-Ten- Ok, va pour Wu-fei. »  
  
Et les petits combats commencèrent. Ils balayaient en souriant tous les efforts des quintuplés d'à peine cinq ans, jusqu'à ce que Simon appelle Ten-Ten.  
« Simon, tout en combattant- Ten-Ten, regarde Neji !  
Ten-Ten- Oh ! »  
  
Neji avait deux enfants devant lui et un derrière, et évitait bien sûr facilement toutes les attaques, mais choses étranges:il souriait. Il prenait plaisir à s'amuser avec des petits enfants, leur donnait des conseils, faisait semblant d'avoir du mal et les petits semblaient apprécier.  
« Simon- Qui aurait penser ça ?  
Ten-Ten- Pas moi, en tout cas !  
Simon- Comme quoi, tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour lui. »  
  
Et la semaine défila, durant laquelle Simon enchaînait des petite missions de rang D, les visites de Ten-Ten et deux, trois améliorations au Rasengan dont il était très fier. Sans relâche, tous les jours, il exerçait ses techniques élementales et se réjouissait de voir que les techniques sur les rouleaux diminuaient. Il ne restait à présent plus que trois semaines avant l'exam Chunin, et l'approche de la date le motivait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Gai arrive avec une mission C: escorter un marchand de vin jusqu'au village d'à côté.  
  
Une mission qui aurait pu être palpitante si les trois pauvres voleurs qu'ils rencontrèrent en cours de route ne furent mis hors-course par Neji qui les surprit en haut d'un arbre. Ten-Ten s'occupa des deux brigands du retour en leur plantant trois kunais autour des pieds, ce qui les fit courir étrangement vite.  
« Ten-Ten- Et ça, c'est pour la route.  
Brigands, se prenant des kunais dans les fesses- Wouaïe ! »  
  
les voyages entre les villages se succédèrent, les voleurs pas capable de braquer le sac à main d'une petite vieille courraient encore.  
« Tsunade- Quoi ? Les missions de rang C t'ennuient ? Bon, voilà une B alors, mais viens pas pleurer après ! »


	9. ch 36 à 40

Chap 36 : Rang B  
  
La mission ? Encore une escorte, mais cette fois, un milliardaire. Tamura-san devait aller d'un village à un autre pour traiter une affaire importante, et transportait donc beaucoup d'argent. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva: une embuscade. Les voleurs étaient toujours des pouilleux, mais avaient à leur tête trois ninjas de Kiri no Kuni. Tandis que le reste de l'escorte s'occupait des voleurs, Gai et son équipe s'approchait des commanditaires. Il les jaugea un instant et décida.   
« Gai- Je prends celui du milieu, Neji, celui de gauche et Simon, à droite. Ten-Ten, tu t'occupes des autres petits comiques.  
Ten-Ten, se justifiant- Mais moi aussi, je...  
Gai, la coupant- C'est qui le superbe professeur ?  
Ten-Ten, tournant les talons- C'est vous ! »  
  
Et le combat commença. Gai avait un niveau bien supérieur à celui de son adversaire mais le combat n'était pas encore fini pour autant. De leur côté, Neji et Simon luttait à forces égales contre leurs adversaires.  
Ten-Ten qui assommait à tour de bras ses opposant fut surprise de reconnaître ceux à qui elle avait percé les fesses la semaine précédente. Ceux-ci la virent et se ruèrent à dix vers elle. L'un d'eux parvint à la saisir, et les autres entreprirent de lui faire la même chose qu'ils avaient subit.  
« Simon, ayant assisté de loin à la scène- Ten-Ten ! »   
  
Et il lança un kunai dans la cuisse du gros voleur qui la tenait, et qui, du coup, relâcha l'étreinte instantanément. Il s'apprêtait à partir l'aider quand son opposant revint à la charge.  
« Ninja 3- On ne se déconcentre pas dans un combat.  
Simon, se retournant- Toi, la ferme. »  
  
Et, composant, il posa ses mains au sol, qui amena un poing de terre à jaillir et coller un uppercut au ninja. La main terrestre saisit alors la tête du ninja sonné et la plaqua au sol, ce qui le mit hors couse pour de bon.  
Simon fonça alors vars sa belle en détresse qui se battait comme une tigresse. Il appliqua sa couverture de chakra et fit le tour du cercle des voleurs en un éclair. Au moment où il s'arrêta, tous tombèrent inconscients.  
« Simon, s'approchant- Ca va aller ?   
Ten-Ten- t'inquiètes! je m'occupes de ceux-là. »   
  
Simon se retourna et vit que Neji commençait à avoir du mal contre son adversaire qui avait développé des clones. Simon se rua sur Neji, concentra son chakra dans les pieds et sauta au dessus du groupe en lançant un souffle de Feu.  
« Simon- Neji, pousse-toi ! »  
  
Neji put s'écarter en un éclair grâce à l'effet de surprise, puis une vague de feu vient incendier les clones car le ninja avait eut le temps de s'écarter. Mais dans sa panique, il recula à l'endroit où Simon retomba. Neji profita aussi de l'ouverture pour foncer sur le ninja. Dans le même mouvement, Simon tapa la nuque et les points vitaux du dos, tandis que Neji pressait tous les points d'ouvertures de chakra qui lui était possible d'atteindre. L'adversaire s'effondra net, tandis que Gai terminait le sien et que les derniers voleurs sur leurs jambes s'enfuyaient.  
  
Un hourra retentit dans la clairière et Gai vint à la rencontre de ses élèves.   
« Gai, un genou au sol- Je suis fier de vous. Vous faites honneur au superbe professeur que je suis. Pour la peine, je vous fait un beau sourire ( Chting ! Etoile lumineuse sur les dents. Tonigencyl ? N'ayez plus peur de sourire.) »  
  
Mais il regarda Simon d'une autre manière, d'un air quasi-méfiant.   
« Gai, à Simon- Je te félicite aussi pour avoir sauvé mes deux étudiants en mauvaise posture, mais de retour à Konoha, faudra qu'on parle.  
Simon- D'accord, Gai-sensei. »  
  
Et l'escorte put reprendre. Au retour, profitant qu'un agriculteur partait pour Konoha, ils purent embarquer dans la charrette. Mais deux bandits essayèrent malheureusement de s'attaquer au vieux paysan.  
« Gai- Ten-Ten, tu t'en occupes ?  
Ten-Ten, descendant de la remorque- Y en a marre ! pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les gros nuls ? ( aux voleurs ) Allez, venez bande de crétins ! Je vais vous faire regretter d'être nés, moi !  
Simon, à Neji- Elle est effrayante. Cette fille, c'est l'ombre et la lumière dans une même personne !  
Neji- A ton avis, d'où vient son nom Ten-Ten ?  
Simon- Hein ?  
Neji- Tenjou – Tenge : enfer et paradis ! Et en plus, t'as pas encore tout vu ! Elle t'a déjà réveillé ?  
Simon, se massant la nuque- Oui, toi aussi ?  
Neji, voyant les voleurs se sauver- Sous prétexte que je pourrissais l'ambiance dans l'équipe.   
Simon, feignant l'incompréhension- Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?  
Neji, fermant les yeux en s'asseyant- Au début, je ne comprenais pas que quelqu'un qui n'ait aucune maîtrise de chakra veuille devenir ninja. Quand je l'ai vu risquer sa vie pour ça, j'ai changé d'avis. Lee est quelqu'un de très fort.  
Gai, allongé dans la remorque- Content de te l'entendre dire. » et n'entendant plus aucun bruit « Tiens, on dirait qu'elle a fini ! »  
  
En effet, celle-ci monta en furie dans la charrette.  
« Ten-Ten- Il leur faudra longtemps avant de pouvoir s'asseoir à eux !  
Simon, avec une voix bien prenante- T'es énervée ?  
Ten-Ten, le menaçant d'un couteau sous la gorge- Toi, c'est pas le moment.   
Simon- Ok, si on peut plus rigoler. »  
  
Le voyage du retour se termina sans problème, et le groupe put se disperser après avoir donné le compte-rendu de la mission.  
  
Dans le bureau de Tsunade  
« Gai- Hokage-sama, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre neveu.  
Tsunade- ce serait volontiers; mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Pourquoi?  
Gai, sur un ton sérieux- Lors de la mission, nous avons eu à combattre trois ninjas de Kiri no kuni. Après avoir jaugé leurs niveaux, j'ai donné le 2ème en force à votre neveu, car j'avais un doute à son sujet.  
Tsunade- Et?   
Gai- Et il a finit le sien facilement, a sauvé Ten-Ten deux fois, puis Neji. Ca parait invraisemblable, surtout vis à vis de Neji.  
Tsunade- Pourquoi?  
Gai- C'est le meilleur des enfants de son âge, et je ne crois pas que Konoha en ait vu beaucoup des comme lui. Pour moi, Simon n'est pas normal, quelque chose ne sonne pas vrai en lui...  
Tsunade- Et bien, je vais vous demander une chose, rendez le encore plus fort, et surtout, ne lésinez pas sur les moyens, c'est tout ce qu'il demande.  
Gai, sourire 'Bright'- Vous avez trouvé le bon maître. Même Kakashi trouve que j'y vais fort! »  
  
Simon était à l'échoppe de Ramens pour recevoir son bol gratuit, quand Gai s'assit à côté de lui.  
« Gai- Ca va toi ?  
Simon- Très bien, et vous ? ( slurp)  
Gai- En fait, je suis venu pour te parler d'une chose. J'ai vu comment tu as éliminé tous les voleurs grâce à la couverture de chakra, et j'aurais aimé t'en parler.  
Simon, aspirant ses nouilles- A quel sujet ?  
Gai- Tu as un très bon niveau pour ton âge, mais je peux encore l'améliorer.   
Simon- Et comment ?  
Gai- Avec ça !  
Simon- Cool !   
Gai- A partir de maintenant, c'est moi ton prof.  
Simon, en souriant- Mon 'superbe' prof, vous voulez dire ?  
Gai, le sourire 'Bright'- T'as tout compris. »  
  
Chap 37 : Trahison au clair de Lune  
  
Les trois semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse folle, tandis que l'hiver était arrivé, amenant une vague de froid avec lui, et obligeant Simon à dormir avec Torachi dans sa tente ( cool le bouillotte ! ), qui, soit dit en passant, avait doublé de volume en un mois.  
  
Mais un soir, Simon s'étonna de ne pas recevoir sa copine qui, à son habitude, venait apporter le repas, et partit donc vers la ville, pour s'y payer un quelconque plat avec son nouveau salaire de ninja. Se dirigeant vers la friterie, il passa sur la rue longeant la grande place pour découvrir tous les Rookies, assis, au pied d'un des nombreux arbres. Voulant s'approcher d'eux au premier abord, il se ravisa et se mis dos au mur du cagibi qui bordait la place quand un doute le prit.  
« Neji- Donc, vous n'avez rien trouvé.   
Kiba- Rien du tout.  
Naruto- Que dalle !  
Sasuke- Pas mieux.  
Sakura- Pareil pour nous.  
Neji- On ne sait rien sur lui. C'est quand même étrange, non ?  
Sasuke- Si c'est le neveu de l'Hokage, il doit être fiché quelque part.  
Ino- Le problème, c'est que ça remonte à 15 ans, et je me vois mal interroger les anciens.  
Sakura- Nos parents non plus.  
Neji- Et sur lui, directement, on sait quoi ?   
Naruto- Directement ?  
Neji- Sa force, ses techniques, ses capacités. N'importe quoi !  
Sakura- A priori, il connaît toutes les techniques de base.  
Ino- Et le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !   
Naruto- Ah bon ?  
Neji- Et, c'est tout ?  
Sakura- Il se colle aux arbres et marche sur l'eau. Il y a donc pas trop de soucis à se faire!  
Neji- Mouais... En fait, il connaît aussi le Katon.  
Sasuke, surpris- Quoi ?  
Neji- Je l'ai vu faire le jour où il est rentré dans notre équipe.   
Kiba- Faut pas oublier la couverture de chakra !  
Sakura- La quoi ?  
Kiba- Une petite subtilité. J'ai cru pouvoir rigoler quand je lui ai expliqué, mais il l'a fait instantanément.  
Ino- Et ça sert à quoi ?   
Kiba- A se déplacer plus rapidement.  
Shikamaru- Mmh... En fait, il en connaît déjà un rayon. Enfin si on veut plus en savoir, c'est à Ten-Ten qu'il faut demander. »   
  
Simon sursauta à l'entente du nom. Il resta calmement adossé, en attendant la réponse de la jeune fille.  
« Ten-Ten, surprise- Moi ?  
Sakura, souriant- Faut dire que c'est la première 'en contact'.  
Ten-Ten, timidement- Je n'en sais pas plus.  
Neji- Certain que tu connais toute ses techniques. Tu veux trahir le groupe ?  
Ten-Ten, s'énervant- La trahison, c'est vous qui la faites ! On est là, à cracher sur son dos. Je n'aurais même pas dû venir !  
Sasuke, calmement- Tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il pourrait être un ennemi caché. Toi non plus, tu ne sais rien de lui, de ce qu'il est réellement, d'où il vient.  
Ten-Ten- Je sais comment il est avec moi, et ça me suffit.  
Sasuke- Et si il s'était mis avec toi pour se faire une couverture ? Y as tu pensé ?  
Ten-Ten, lui tournant le dos- Oui, j'y ai déjà pensé. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour ne sort pas de l'imagination d'un acteur... Ca venait du cœur.  
Sasuke-... Juste un détail, alors.  
Ten-Ten, se retournant avec un sourire mesquin- Un détail ? Je vais même vous en donner plusieurs : il est plus franc que vous, moins imbu de sa personne, plus motivé que certains, plus souriant que d'autres, il n'est pas toujours en train de manger, ne reste pas des jours sans parler, il n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense, mais surtout...  
Sasuke, reprenant- Surtout ?  
Ten-Ten, prenant bien son temps avant de jeter cette bombe- Il est plus fort que vous... Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »  
  
Et alors que la jeune fille quittait le cercle d'amis, Neji reprit.  
« - Elle n'a peut-être pas tort. »  
Un accord général timide lui fut donné, constitué de sons plus que de paroles. Ten-Ten avançait à présent dangereusement vers la cachette de l'espion en herbe, qui recouvrit alors son corps de chakra, et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible. »   
  
Le repas du soir ne posait plus problème, car cet événement semblait lui avoir coupé l'appétit pour plusieurs mois. Il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, courait à en perdre haleine. Tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en tête: comment pouvait il avoir été si bête? Lui que l'on fuyait comme la peste, que ce soit au collège, au lycée, et même dans un autre monde, comment pouvait il ne serait ce qu'avoir l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui ?  
  
Il s'arrêta à sa tente, et s'allongea sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête. A y réfléchir, c'était cette position qu'il prenait à chaque fois que quelque chose le titillait, et là, c'était le cas. Tous ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis l'avaient trahit. Tous ? Non, Ten-Ten n'était pas tombée si bas. Elle s'était montrée digne de la confiance qu'il avait placé en elle. Dans cet océan de ténèbres dans lequel il se noyait, une lumière venait le sauver. Il comprenait qu'une seule chose le retenait à ce monde, et c'était cette fille. Se remontant le moral comme il pouvait grâce à des souvenirs heureux, il alla jusqu'à sa tente, appela son coussin ( Torachi), et s'endormit péniblement, le souvenir du groupe toujours en tête. Trahi... Il avait été trahi...  
  
Chap 38 : Rencontre avec la belle famille  
  
Le matin, Ten-Ten vint le réveiller. Elle entra délicatement dans l'habitation de fortune, se mit à cheval sur le garçon, posa ses mains doucement sur ses épaules, et le secoua comme un vieux tapis !  
« Simon- Wouah ! Ten-Ten, t'abuses !   
Ten-Ten, s'en donnant à cœur joie- Allez, je sais que t'adores ça !  
Simon, la tête dans tous les sens- Un t'chot bisou m'aurait suffit.  
Torachi, de mauvais poil ( ah, la blague ! )- Non, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?   
Ten-Ten, embrassant le tigre sur le museau- Ca, c'est pour toi, mon gros chat.  
Simon, s'arrachant les cheveux- Ah ! J'y crois pas !  
Ten-Ten- Je déconnes, voila pour toi. »  
  
Elle lui sauta au coup pour lui déposer un baiser de tous les diables.  
« Simon- J'ai faillit me fouler la langue, fais gaffe !  
Ten-Ten- Ca t'as pas plu ?  
Simon- Si, mais t'aurais du faire ça dès le début ! »  
  
Et elle lui refit sa tornade linguale pour se faire pardonner. Le souvenir de la veille resurgit alors, mais n'eut aucun effet sur le moment présent, car celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras avait toujours sa confiance. Lorsque les afflux sanguins du matin se calmèrent et qu'il repassa en cerveau principal, il put enfin se renseigner.  
« Simon- Alors, que me vaut une visite de grand matin ?  
Ten-Ten- c'est aujourd'hui l'inscription au chunin exam, alors dépêches toi ! »  
  
Il se leva en vitesse et en posant ses belles affaires brodées, il remarqua que la température avait bien chuté cette nuit. Il passa alors au magasin de vêtements, accompagné de sa princesse, pour avoir quelque chose de plus chaud.  
« Vendeur- Que puis-je pour vous?  
Simon- Bonjour. En fait, je souhaiterais une veste plus chaude, un peu dans le même genre que celle que j'ai.  
Vendeur- Mais si vous le souhaitez, je vous couds une doublure à votre veste, que vous pourrez retirer l'Eté.  
Simon- Très bien, je vous remercie.   
Vendeur- Laissez moi votre veste et repassez dans deux heures. Prenez celle-ci en attendant. »  
  
Simon enfila le veste que lui tendait le commerçant à la mine sympathique, et sortit du magasin avec Ten-Ten. Celle-ci marchait à ses côtés dans les rues, blottie contre lui.  
« Simon- On fait quoi en attendant?  
Ten-Ten- On passe à l'armurerie, j'ai une commande qui doit être arrivée.  
Simon- Encore ? Mais tu vas devenir un vrai hérisson !  
Ten-Ten, commençant à s'énerver- C'est quoi ton problème à toi, hein ? T'as peur de te blesser en m'embrassant ?  
Simon- Ola et oh... J'ai rien dit . »  
  
A quelques mètres de l'armurerie, Ten-Ten s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements féminins.  
« Ten-Ten- Elle est jolie cette robe. Je serais pas mal dedans, non ?  
Simon, voix de Crooner- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te trouver jolie. »   
  
Et oui, il venait de comprendre : le moindre compliment, aussi pourri soit-il (exemple ci-dessus ), fait fondre le cœur des filles amoureuses, surtout lorsqu'elles ont que 15 ans (Macho, moi? ). Ten-Ten trouvant d'ailleurs ce compliment très poétique ( et on ne sait pas comment elle fait ! ) posa ses mains sur les épaules du Latin Lover ( prononcez Latine Lauveur ), et lui déposa un léger baiser.  
« ?- Hum... On dérange ?  
Ten-Ten, encore les lèvres occupées- Mmh ? » puis rompit subitement le contact « Maman ? Et... Papa ? »  
  
Situation plus embarrassante est difficile à trouver; Simon prit d'ailleurs une distance de sécurité réglementaire de un mètre derrière sa compagne.   
« Ten-Ten, cherchant ses mots- Et... Vous faites quoi ici ?   
Mère de Ten-Ten, souriante- Ton père voulait passer pour une commande à l'armurier. On s'inquiétait à savoir où tu étais, mais apparemment... il n'y pas de problème. »  
  
Sa mère, une très belle femme de 35 ans environ, cheveux noirs, et yeux verts, semblait comblée pour sa fille, mais apparemment, le père, même âge, les cheveux blonds et les yeux noirs, ne semblait pas partager le même avis. Il sortit un kunai de sa poche et l'envoya vers les pieds de celui qui pourrait devenir son gendre. Plus gêné par l'attitude de la mère que du père, Simon frappa le kunai de la plante de pied, mais l'arme resta collée. Le jeune ninja effectua un tour sur lui même et envoya le kunai se planter devant les pieds du père. Celui-ci regarda un instant l'arme, leva les yeux et se mit à rire.  
« Père- Ah, bien ! Donc moi, aussi je suis d'accord.  
Ten-Ten, rougissant- D'accord ? D'accord pour quoi ? »  
  
Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse car son père s'était déjà avancé sur Simon, et sa mère l'attrapa pour en discuter.  
« Père, main sur l'épaule du gendre- Toi, tu es Simon, non ?  
Simon, gêné par la situation- Euh, oui, c'est ça.  
Père- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Ten-Ten parlait toujours de toi.   
Simon- Ah ?  
Père- Au fait, on t'avait pas remercié pour la tombola. Grâce à toi, on a gagné le pactole, parce qu'il n'y avait que nous qui avions misé sur vous.  
Simon- C'est grâce à votre fille surtout. Elle a gagné les combats, quand même.  
Père- Et ça m'a bien étonné de la voir souffler des flammes, d'ailleurs. En plus, j'ai su aussi que tu l'avais sauvé dans la forêt.  
Simon- Sauvé, c'est un bien grand mot !   
Père- Bon ! Pour te remercier, tu viens manger à la maison, ce midi.  
Simon- Mais... on a rendez-vous à 15h pour l'examen...  
Père- Ca ira. Et en même temps, c'est pas tout le monde qui arrête un de mes kunais. Mon futur gendre doit au moins être de cette trempe !  
Simon, à lui même- Gendre ? Aïe. »  
  
Chap 39 : C'est parti pour l'examen Chunin  
  
Il se retrouva donc à la table de la famille de Ten-Ten, qui comprenait ses parents, elle, et sa petite sœur, une espèce de Ten-Ten miniature de huit ans, avec les mêmes chignons et le même visage d'ange.  
  
« Simon, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à la salle- Et ben, je disais de ta chambre mais en fait c'est toute la maison.   
Ten-Ten, intriguée- Comment ça?  
Simon- Je parle des shurikens cachés sous ma chaise, sous la table, sous les étagères...  
Mère, surprise- Wow, t'as un sacré coup d'œil, toi ! Tu ne serais pas un Hyuga des fois?   
Simon- Euh, non. ( à lui même ) En fait, tellement le père me stresse, je me suis accroché à ma chaise, et j'ai senti les armes, intrigué, j'ai continué de chercher...  
Mère- Alors ! D'où viens-tu ? Dis nous en plus ! Tes parents, tes études, des loisirs...  
Simon ,simulant un sourire- Mes parents sont morts, il y quelques mois. »   
  
Il ressentait à nouveau cette douleur qui l'avait prit le jour du départ, comme si on prenait son cœur dans une main, et qu'on les serrait si fort qu'il risquait d'éclater au moindre effort supplémentaire. Il avait oublié la mort de ses parents grâce à l'euphorie que lui procurait les nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait de jour en jour, mais la peine ne s'était pas effacée pour autant. Elle restait et resterait là, présente, indélébile...   
« Mère- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs en surface.  
Simon, reprenant confiance- Ce n'est rien... Sinon, mes études : je me suis lancé dans le Nindô il y a un mois et demi maintenant, et...  
Père, surpris- Un mois et demi ? Tu plaisantes ! Je t'ai vu à la compétition, et ce n'est pas un débutant qui s'en sortirait comme ça.  
Ten-Ten- Si si, c'est vrai. Il est rentré dans notre équipe il y a un mois à peine.  
Père- Eh bien... Tu iras loin, toi !  
Simon, se grattant la tête- C'est gentil, j'essaierais... »  
  
Le repas se termina ainsi dans une bonne ambiance, laissant ainsi les tourtereaux partir récupérer la veste de Simon (qui coûta la majeure partie de ce qu'il avait gagné avec ses missions ) et retrouver leur (superbe ) professeur.  
« Gai- Bien ! Mes superbes élèves, voici vos inscriptions. Faites honneur à votre superbe professeur. »   
Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion et se rendirent dans la salle 306 ( entre la 205 et la 407 ) où ils retrouvèrent tous les Rookies, auquel s'était ajouté le frère de Chouji, un garçon de 12 ans qui avait à peu près la même corpulence, en remplacement de Shikamaru. La salle était bondée de ninjas venus de tous les villages référencés.  
« Kiba, à Naruto- On le fait ?  
Naruto, à Kiba- Oh oui ! Tu vas voir, ça détend. »  
Les deux compères s'avancèrent de quelques pas, sous le regard interrogatif et inquiet des autres Rookies.  
« Naruto, criant- Oh, les nazes ! On va tous vous massacrer !  
Kiba, à l'instar de son collègue- Cette année encore, c'est les ninjas de Konoha qui vont briller ! Alors, faites gaffe ! »  
  
Une fois de plus, ils s'étaient mis plus de deux cents personnes à dos en dix secondes.  
« ?- Pas la peine de foutre tout ce bordel !  
Kiba- Hein ? Mais, tu es... Kankuro, c'est ça ?  
Kankuro- Ouais, c'est moi. »  
  
Puis, derrière lui, apparurent Gaara et Temari. Gaara avait quelque peu changé depuis ce temps : il n'avait plus ses énormes poches sous les yeux et avait changé son Kanji au dessus de son œil gauche. 'Amour' n'y figurait plus mais avait été changé par 'Haine'.  
  
Le garçon du sable avança alors vers Naruto.  
« Gaara- La première fois que l'on s'est vu, je n'ai pas voulu savoir ton nom.   
Naruto, surpris- Hein ?  
Gaara- C'est grâce à toi que je peux contrôler mon démon à présent, et c'est aussi par ton aide que j'ai pu enfin trouver un sommeil sans crainte d'être dévoré.  
Naruto- Ah ?   
Gaara- Etrange venant de moi, mais... Mon nom est Gaara du désert » et lui tendant la main « Et toi ? »  
  
Naruto était au summum de la surprise, mais plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner : il avait serré la main de Sasuke. Avec un sourire, il avança sa main à la rencontre de celle qui lui été adressée.  
« Naruto- Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki. Heureux de te connaître. »  
  
Des yeux bien exercés aurait pu déceler un sourire sur le visage de Gaara, qui avait perdu la majeure partie de son aura meurtrière, qui l'enveloppait littéralement il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.  
« Sakura, s'insérant dans la discussion-Euh, dis moi... Je peux te demander pourquoi ton kanji a changé ? »  
  
Gaara hésita un instant avant de répondre.  
« Gaara- Avant, je n' ''aimais'' que moi, et pouvais donc tuer sans le moindre remord. Maintenant, je me ''hais'' pour toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises. »  
  
Cette réponse jeta un froid dans le groupe, jusqu'à ce que Temari aperçoive Ten-Ten.  
« Temari- Moi aussi, j'ai à me faire pardonner. La prochaine fois, je serais réglo.  
Ten-Ten-, lui souriant- Et bien, attendons ça.  
Temari- Et il est où, l'autre avec ses ombres ? Je me suis entraîné comme une dingue pour l'avoir.  
Ino- Trop tard, c'est le seul à être passé Chunin de notre session !  
Temari, déçue- Quoi ? M'en fous, dès que j'le trouve, j'me l'fais.   
Ino, éclair dans les yeux- De toute façon, il gagnerait encore.  
Temari, le même éclair- T'as un problème ? Si j'ai dit que je l'aurais, je l'aurais...   
Simon, qui avait très envie de parler à l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages- Et bien, il est très demandé, Shikamaru. »  
Tout le monde se retourna pour rigoler, mais Gaara le regarda avec insistance.  
« Gaara- T'es qui, toi ? Je te connais p... Aaaargh ! »  
  
Gaara venait de poser un genou au sol, se tenant la tête qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps durant un instant.  
« Gaara, qui regardait Simon ne comprenant pas- ( à lui même )Shuusaku, mon démon, a... peur ? »  
  
Naruto et Simon se regardèrent un instant cherchant une solution à ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. La douleur de Gaara finit par s'estomper, et il put enfin se relever.  
« Gaara- Tu... Tu es qui, au juste ?  
Simon- Moi ? Je m'appelle Simon. »   
  
Chap 40 : première épreuve  
  
Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce que cinq Chunins se présentent dans la salle, menés par Morino Ibiki.  
« Ibiki- Bien, bonjour à tous. Je suis Morino Ibiki et je m'occupe de la deuxième épreuve. Cette épreuve se fera pas équipe. Derrière la porte d'entrée, de l'autre côté du couloir, se trouvent cinq bureaux. cinq équipes passeront en même temps, avec moi ou un de mes collègues.  
Sakura, levant la main- Et ça consiste en quoi ? »  
  
Aucune réponse si ce n'est un regard dur et froid.  
« Ibiki- Bien ! Un chunin va rester ici pour annoncer les équipes. Quand vous aurez terminé, et si vous avez réussi, vous passerez en salle 305. »   
  
Et les noms commencèrent à défiler, jusqu'à ce que celui de ''Gai'' arrive. L'équipe avança donc jusqu'à la porte qui lui était destinée et entra dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, avec assis dans un fauteuil, un chunin, un tatouage sur la joue, le bandeau au bras et de grands yeux d'un bleu intense respirant quiétude et calme.  
« Chunin- Allez, vous avez trois minutes.  
Ten-Ten- Trois minutes pour faire quoi ? »  
  
Mais l'homme ne répondit pas et les regarda fixement. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas répondre. Que devaient ils faire en trois minutes ? Ils se cassaient justement la tête pour le trouver. Ils étaient là, debout, à chercher, tandis que celui en face d'eux attendait patiemment, immobile.  
« Ten-Ten- Vous voulez connaître des trucs sur nous, c'est ça ? Bien ! Moi, je m'appelle Ten-Ten, j'ai quatorze ans et ....  
Simon, sèchement- Attends ! »   
  
Il venait d'avoir un flash : il ne voulait pas d'infos sur eux, mais...  
« Simon- Ce n'est pas ça qu'il veut. Neji, t'en penses quoi ?  
Neji- La même chose que toi. »  
  
Neji, instinctivement, déclencha son Byakugan et scanna la pièce, ainsi que l'homme. Simon prit la parole le premier.  
« Simon- Vous vous appelez Mitsuomi, et avez dix-neuf ans.  
Chunin, calmement- Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ?   
Simon- Votre nom est sur votre bracelet ; et vous avez un pendentif avec le kanji du rat donc vous êtes nés l'année du rat, qui était il y a sept ans. Vous avez donc sept , dix-neuf ou trente et un ans.  
Neji- Votre nom, Takuko, est tatoué sur votre épaule. Vous avez aussi des jeunes chiots chez vous car vous avez des morsures peu profondes sur les bras. Votre fracture de jambe doit remonter à l'année dernière, et vous devriez faire attention à votre deuxième molaire de droite qui est cariée. »  
  
Le jeune Chunin, avec un sourire, posa instinctivement la main sur sa joue.  
« Chunin, à Ten-Ten- Et toi ?  
Ten-Ten, qui à présent avait compris- Je vois que vous êtes gaucher, et à vos dureté aux doigts, vous êtes un grand utilisateur des shurikens de type ''Rolling Spine'', qui, soit dit en passant, dévient un peu quand il y a du vent. »  
  
Le Chunin se leva, en souriant :  
« Chunin- Bien, c'est bon. Vous avez passé votre première épreuve, bien qu'il y ait une erreur.  
Simon, souriant- Vous utilisez d'autres shurikens ?  
Chunin- Mitsuomi est le nom de mon frère aîné décédé, et c'est justement parce que votre coéquipière a trouvé mon style de shuriken que vous passez : personne ne l'avait trouvé jusqu'à maintenant, et pourtant, on m'en a dit. Paraîtrait-il que j'ai du diabète, de l'hypertension, une déchirure des ligaments croisés et un déodorant périmé. Bon allez, les trois minutes sont écoulées. »  
  
Et les étudiants passèrent la porte pour se diriger vers la salle 305, où ils retrouvèrent tous les Rookies, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres équipes.   
« Kiba, à Ten-Ten- On a eu le trois, nous. Et vous ?   
Ten-Ten- Nous aussi.  
Kiba- Comment il était blasé quand je lui ai dit les chiens qu'il avait, le nombre, leur âge et leur race, rien qu'à l'odeur. D'ailleurs, son déo était périmé... Shino, il lui a envoyé deux, trois insectes discrètement et lui a fait un bilan sanguin. »  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage de fumée apparaisse au centre de la pièce et qu'en sorte une superbe femme brune à tendances sadiques : Anko Mitarashi.  
« Anko- Salut les jeunes ! Ah, il y en a deux, trois que j'ai déjà vu. Et oui, c'est encore moi, pour votre plus grand plaisir.  
Naruto- Encore vous ?  
Anko- Les examinateurs sont nommés à l'année.   
Naruto, à lui même- J'espère qu'elle s'est calmée.  
Anko, s'énervant- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se reposer ! Vous êtes dix-huit équipes ? A la fin de mon épreuve, il y en aura moins de neuf ! Allez, suivez moi pour les explications. »  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi devant les entrées de la forêt de la mort, où Anko refit son petit discours pour mettre la pression aux concurrents.  
« Naruto, rigolant- En fait, elle n'a pas changé d'un cheveu ! »  
  
Mais l'examinatrice l'avait entendu et lui lança un kunai que Naruto balaya d'une pichenette, mais le colla à son doigt et le faisait à présent tourner sur le bout de son index.  
« Naruto, avec un sourire de défi- Par contre, moi, j'ai changé ! »


	10. ch 41 à 45

Chap 41 : La forêt de la mort ? Trop facile...  
  
Cela jeta un léger froid chez certains, des sourires chez d'autres, mais l'épreuve pouvait enfin commencer. La ''Superb-Gai-Team'', comme Gai aimé l'appeler, entra alors dans une petite baraque dans lequel un homme lui remis le rouleau du ciel, et la mission de le ramener avec un rouleau de la Terre à la tour centrale. Ils entrèrent alors dans la forêt dite de la mort...  
« Neji- Attendez deux secondes ! Je fais un scan du périmètre ! »  
  
Il déclencha alors son Byakugan, tourna la tête et fit un compte-rendu.  
« Neji- J'ai vu six équipes avec ''la Terre'', dont l'équipe Kakashi et Kurenai. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Simon- Je propose qu'on essaye avec le plus proche, mais pas avec ceux qu'on connaît. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Neji- J'avais la même idée.  
Ten-Ten- Pareil.  
Neji- Allez, suivez moi. »   
  
Ils sautèrent d'arbre en arbre pour arriver à proximité de l'équipe visée.  
« Neji, en super-vision- Des ninjas d'Ame no Kuni, le village de la pluie. Ils ont pas l'air bien forts. Ten-Ten, tu y vas ?  
Ten-Ten- Toute seule ?  
Neji- A priori, tu n'auras aucun problème. On attend ici, en renfort.  
Ten-Ten, s'avançant- Bon, eh bien, j'y vais !  
Simon- Confiance ! »  
  
Elle partit alors à leur rencontre, an mis deux hors-course par effet de surprise, et se battait enfin avec le troisième. La différence de niveau était trop grande, l'adversaire finit les vêtements agrafés à un arbre. Elle récupéra le rouleau de la Terre et vit ses deux collègues la rejoindre.   
« Neji- Bien joué. Avec ça, on a fini l'épreuve.  
Simon- De toute façon, si tu perdais, je te larguais.  
Ten-Ten, pointant un kunai sous la gorge du garçon- Je n'ai pas bien compris la fin de ta phrase.   
Simon, transpirant à grosses gouttes- Je t'embrassais bien sûr! »  
  
Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, tandis que Neji faisait un nouvel état des lieux.  
« Neji- Je propose qu'on se fasse chacun une équipe. J'en vois deux, trois, pas loin.  
Simon/Ten-Ten- Ok ! »  
  
Deuxième équipe rencontrée : Ninjas de Kumo no Kuni, le village des nuages, Neji s'en occupe. Il faut dire que ce combat fut assez rapide en somme. Deux littéralement encastrés dans un arbre et le dernier qui a eu le droit à une esquisse du spécial de Neji : pressions de dix points d'ouvertures de chakra qui le clouèrent sur place. Le garçon aux yeux blancs lui prit tranquillement le rouleau dans la poche et rejoignit ses collègues.  
« Neji- Allez, un rouleau du ciel maintenant. Je te cherche ça... »  
  
Ils étaient repartis à la poursuite de leur dernier combat.  
« Neji- C'est des ninjas de Kiri, trois filles ! Fais gaffe, elles ont pas l'air commodes.  
Simon- Trois filles ? T'abuses ! »   
  
Les trois filles venaient de terminer un combat et ramassait leur rouleau. L'une était blonde et portait un petit chat sur l'épaule, la deuxième, une petite aux cheveux bruns, et enfin la troisième, cheveux noirs et petites lunettes de soleil.  
« Simon, en haut d'un arbre- ( à lui même ) Si je saute, le chat me grille et si je descends, elles m'allument... » Simon sortit le rouleau des Summoning de sa besace « désolé Papa, je vais me battre contre des filles. »  
  
Il jeta alors le rouleau vers le chat qui se le prit dans la tête, et tomba inconscient. La blonde regarda son chat s'écrouler mais n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en garde pour voir le garçon tomber sur elle et l'assomme d'un coup sur le sommet du crâne. Il se trouvait alors au centre de l'arène avec les deux autres filles.  
La petite brune sortit des ustensiles de cuisine et se rua sur le garçon, étonné des armes qu'elle employait. Elle semblait maîtriser le couteau de cuisine et la fourche à viande, mais sans plus. Simon glissa facilement derrière elle et l'envoya au pays des rêves d'une tape dans la nuque.  
Il n'en restait plus qu'une, qui, malgré ses amies assommées, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.  
« Simon- C'est toi la plus forte du groupe ?  
Fille- Non, la plus forte, c'était celle avec le chat.  
Simon- Heureusement que je l'ai eu par surprise... Je n'aime pas me battre contre des filles. »  
  
La fille ne répondit pas. Ils se jaugèrent cinq secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle compose des signes de mains et crache une énorme toile d'araignée qui enroula le garçon et l'immobilisa.  
« Fille- Tu y as été doucement avec mes amies, j'irais doucement avec toi.  
Simon, derrière elle- Moi aussi, dans ce cas.  
Fille- Hein ? »   
  
Trop tard ! C'est même toujours trop tard dans ces cas là ! Le clone dans la toile d'araignée partait en fumée en même temps que Simon assommait la jeune fille. En effet, c'était un clone qui avait fait tous les combats. Simon repartit vers la blonde et son chat, récupéra le rouleau du ciel et son rouleau des Summoning, mais leur laissa celui qu'elle venait de gagner. Il put repartir vers Neji et Ten-Ten.  
« Simon- Et voilà ! On peut y aller, maintenant ! »  
  
Chap 42 : Arrivée à la tour  
  
La nuit tombait quand ils arrivèrent à la tour centrale. Comme lors de la session précédente, ils déroulèrent les deux rouleaux et s'attendirent à voir arriver Gai mais ce fut Tsunade qui apparut dans la fumée occasionnée par les deux rouleaux.  
« Tsunade- Bravo les jeunes ! Deuxième épreuve terminée pour vous.  
Neji- Ca m 'étonne que Gai ne soit pas venu. D'habitude, il ne rate pas une occasion comme celle-ci.  
Tsunade- C'est moi qui ait insisté : je voulais féliciter mon neveu la première.  
Simon, gêné- Moi ?  
Tsunade- Mais oui. Tu as fini cette épreuve en cinq heures alors que tu as appris le Nindô il y a un mois et demi. Je suis fière de toi. »  
  
Simon ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait toujours été attiré par cette femme qui lui témoignait tant d'affection.  
« Simon- Je vous remercie, c'est grâce à vous.  
Tsunade- Bien ! Allez rejoindre vos amis maintenant. Vous avez cinq jours devant vous, jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. Profitez-en ! »  
  
Ils rejoignirent les Rookies et l'équipe de Gaara dans un salon où chacun se reposait dans de fauteuils à faire baver Jiraiya.  
« Kiba- Alors, la Gai Team ? Vous êtes les derniers arrivés.   
Neji- On a préféré se prendre des rouleaux d'avance, au cas où. Vous avez croisé des bonnes équipes ? »  
Un ''non'' général fut donné. Ils résumèrent alors leur promenade et purent repartir vers les locaux où ils allaient passer cinq jours, guidés par Kurenai.  
« Kurenai- A droite, les filles ; à gauche, les garçons. N'essayez pas de vous tromper, l'Hokage s'est fait plaisir en posant des pièges de reconnaissance. »  
  
L'installation fut très sommaire et ils partirent tous vers l'Onsen, non mixte, bien entendu.  
« Simon, se délassant- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va y avoir, après ?  
Neji, ayant gardé son bandeau- Je pense qu'on va faire comme la dernière fois : des combats simples pour écrémer un peu.  
Sasuke- C'est vrai qu'on est déjà trop.  
Gaara- Faut voir, c'est selon votre Kage. »  
  
Silence dans l'Onsen des garçons : Gaara venait de lancer une phrase sans ''tuer'' ou ''mourir'' ou assimilés.  
« Sasuke- Gaara, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé les six derniers mois, chez toi ?  
Gaara- Naruto a vaincu mon démon, donc je contrôle d'avantage mon sable, mais je ne peux plus tuer comme ça. Je dois expier mes fautes.  
Shino- C'est pour ça que tu ne nous as pas attaqué dans la forêt ?  
Gaara- Je suis redevable à Konoha.  
Kankuro- Bien parlé. Bon, moi, je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai affreusement envie d'aller regarder chez les filles.  
Simon- Tu devrais faire gaffe.   
Kankuro- T'as raison, je vais envoyer Karasu, ma poupée, en reconnaissance.  
Simon- Toi, tu ne connais pas notre Hokage !   
Kankuro- Et toi, tu sais pas ce que je fais avec mes poupées.   
Simon, souriant- Je pense qu'il te faut une démonstration. »  
  
Simon créa un clone qu'il fit gravir le mur séparant les Onsens. Lorsqu'il allait atteindre le haut, une énorme boule de feu fit partir l'entité en fumée.   
« Simon, s'allongeant- Vu ?  
Kankuro- je l'avais pas vu !  
Simon- Moi non plus, mais c'était prévisible. »  
  
Naruto était en train de se casser la tête pour trouver une solution à ces pièges.  
« Kiba- Le seul qui a une chance, ici, c'est Neji.  
Neji- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?  
Kiba- De ton Byakugan !  
Neji, s'allongeant à nouveau- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.   
Kiba, à Naruto- T'imagines ? A moins de deux mètres de nous, un peu moins d'une dizaine de beautés totalement nues ! Si j'avais ses yeux, je prendrais des photos !  
Naruto- Je me demande quel corps elles ont. »  
  
De grosses gouttes perlaient le long des tempes du garçon aux yeux blancs.  
« Naruto, remettant une couche- Si ça se trouve, elles ne font pas que se baigner !  
Neji, se relevant- Bon, OK ! Mais c'est juste pour vous, hein ? »  
  
Chap 43 : Les voyeurs de l'Onsen  
  
Il composa, amenant les veines autour de ses yeux à ressortir.  
« Tous les garçons- Alors ? Alors ?  
Neji, étonné- ... » puis il se mit à crier » Hinata ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »  
  
On entendit alors la voix d'Ino, derrière le mur.  
« Ino- La même chose que toi, pervers !   
Kiba- Vous l'avez fait avant nous, perverses ! »  
  
Du côté des filles  
« Ino- Mince, on s'est fait griller. Hinata, t'as vu quoi ?  
Hinata- Qu'ils attendaient tous ce que Neji leur dirait, comme nous.  
Ino- C'est pas de ça que je parle, tu t'en doutes. Alors ? Ils sont comment ?  
Hinata- Ben, Il y en deux, trois qui devraient faire un régime, sinon dans l'ensemble, ils sont bien musclés.  
Ino, avide de connaissance ( Ah ? ) – Et ?  
Hinata, rougissant- Et... pour ce à quoi tu penses... c'est pas mal...  
Ino- Auquel tu donnerais le premier prix ?  
Hinata, risquant de mourir sous l'afflux sanguin- Faut dire que Simon est plus vieux, donc...  
Ino, hystérique- Kyah ! Je le savais... Mais, pour les autres ?   
Hinata- Et bien...  
Sakura- Oui, bon ça va, maintenant !  
Hinata- C'est Naruto.  
Ino et Sakura, retournée- Quoi ? Pas Sasuke ?  
Ten-Ten- C'est bon ! Vous voyez pas qu'elle à tout le sang dans la tête ?  
Sakura, les yeux dans le vague- T'en as de la chance... Il est comment en général ?  
Ten-Ten- Hein ?  
Sakura- Son corps, son caractère : dis nous tout !  
Ten-Ten- Je dirais qu'il est assez musclé, mais pas non plus à outrance. Il est gentil... drôle... prévenant... amoureux... romantique, aussi ! »  
  
Toutes les filles la regardait en soupirant, envieuse.  
« Ten-Ten- En fait, il est fort comme Neji et gentil comme Lee. Je pouvais pas rêver mieux.  
Sakura- C'est pas Sasuke qui serait prévenant et romantique.  
Ino- Et Shikamaru alors !   
Sakura, sautant sur l'occasion- Ah ah ! Tu te dévoiles !   
Ino, se justifiant- Mais non, c'était comme ça... pour comparer !  
Sakura- Ouais, c'est ça ouais ! »   
  
A côté, Temari s'approcha de Ten-Ten et Hinata.  
« Temari- elles sont toujours comme ça ?   
Ten-Ten- Toujours !  
Temari- Amies ou ennemies ?  
Hinata- Amies je crois.  
Temari- Dis moi, ton frère, il est fort ?   
Hinata- Mon frère ? Neji ?  
Temari- Oui, il a les mêmes yeux que toi.  
Hinata- C'est mon cousin. Sinon, oui, il est fort ;c'est même le plus fort d'entre nous.  
Ten-Ten, souriant- Pas si sure !  
Hinata- Pourquoi ?  
Ten-Ten- T'as pas encore vu Simon à l'œuvre.  
Hinata- Oui, mais il a commencé il n'y a même pas deux mois, comment pourrait-il rattraper Neji, le major de la promotion précédente ?  
Ten-Ten, s'allongeant- Tu verras...  
Temari- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon aussi.  
Ten-Ten, se relevant brusquement- Là, ma grande, fais gaffe ! T'as pas... ''Aussi'' ? Tu trouves Neji... mignon ?  
Temari-, rouge- Euh... ben oui ! »   
  
Ten-Ten et Hinata se regardèrent un instant, puis rirent de bon cœur, tandis que Sakura et Ino continuait de se vanner.  
« Temari, surprise- Ben quoi ?  
Hinata, finissant de rigoler- Ah... Trop drôle ! Neji mignon... La bonne blague... T'as pas encore eu affaire à lui, à priori.  
Temari, se reculant- Ah ? »  
  
La nuit se déroula sans encombre, et au petit matin, chacun pu partir déjeuner. Alors que tout le monde discutait de choses et d'autres, Gaara était retombé dans un mutisme qu'on lui connaissait tous. Tsunade s'approcha, accompagnée de trois filles.  
« Tsunade- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous amène les dernières sélectionnées. Soyez gentils avec elles, ou je m'occupe de vous. Bonne journée ! »  
  
Simon reconnut alors celles contre qui il s'était battu.  
« Cheveux noirs- C'est lui. »  
  
Chap 44 : La Kurumi Team  
  
La blonde s'avança vers lui, avec son petit chat sur l'épaule.  
« Blonde- C'est bien toi qui m'a assommé avec un rouleau, n'est ce pas ?   
Simon, attendant des représailles- Oui, c'est moi.   
Blonde- ... Je te remercie.  
Simon, surpris- Pour t'avoir assommé ? T'es Masochiste ? Avec des fouets, des chaînes et des bougies ?  
Blonde, s'énervant- Mais non ! » puis se calmant « Non, pour nous nous avoir laissé un rouleau. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, on ne serait pas passées.   
Tsunade, revenant participer- Et oui ! Ils ont eu affaire à le dernière équipe ce matin. Vous les avez tous balayé comme des chefs. ( à Simon ) Ton grand cœur te perdra.   
Simon- Ben... J'ai trouvé que j'avais pas été sympa avec elles en les attaquant par derrière.  
Blonde- Moi, c'est Kasumi et lui » elle montre son chat, sur son épaule c'est Edge.  
Brune- Je m'appelle Ryori.  
Cheveux noirs- Shizuka. »  
  
Un tour de table pour les noms fut très vite fait. La matinée s'écoula dans le salon où tous discutaient.  
« Kiba, à Kasumi- Tu ferais pas partir du clan Nekozuka, des maître-chats de Kiri no Kuni ?  
Kasumi, caressant Edge- Mais si. Comment tu sais ça ?  
Kiba- Mon nom est Inuzuka, du clan des maîtres-chiens.   
Kasumi- Ah OK, j'en ai entendu parler. Faudra qu'on se fasse un petit combat, un de ces quatre.  
Kiba, grattant Akamaru, allongé sur ses cuisses- T'espères quoi avec ton chaton ? Tu feras jamais le poids.  
Kasumi- Je crois ne pas avoir bien entendu. Sache mon grand que les chiens n'arriveront jamais à la cheville des chats.  
Kiba, se levant- Quoi ? Tu rêves les yeux ouverts, toi !  
Kasumi, se levant- OK, allons nous battre maintenant.  
Tsunade- Bonne idée, ça nous occupera. Allez hop ! Tous au dojo. »  
  
Tous partirent vers la salle, Kiba et Kasumi continuant de se lancer des éclairs, tandis que Edge et Akamaru discutait tranquillement.  
« Tsunade- Vous allez passer un à un, et marquer votre nom et celui contre qui vous voulez combattre. »  
  
Tous passèrent et le tableau fut bientôt rempli.  
  
Neji Sasuke Simon Naruto Chouji Kiba Shino Manji Ten-Ten  
Temari Gaara Neji Chouji Kasumi Kankuro Simon  
Sasuke Hinata  
Naruto   
Ten-Ten  
Ryori  
Shizuka  
  
Temari Kasumi Sakura Kankuro Gaara Shizuka Hinata Ryori Ino  
Kiba Ino Manji Shino Sakura  
  
« Tsunade- Et bien, Simon, pour une première, tu fais des émules !  
Simon- Je vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... »  
  
Une réaction naïve, mais qui en énerva deux-trois, tandis que Gai riait à distance.  
« Tsunade- laissez moi dix minutes, je vous organise ça. »  
  
Simon s'approcha de Naruto.  
« Simon- T'as entendu ce qui s'est passé entre Kiba et Kasumi ?  
Naruto- Ouais, ils iraient bien ensemble ces deux là.   
Simon- Pour ne rien te cacher, j'y pensais. En fait, j'aimerais que tu dises un truc à Kiba.  
Naruto- Quoi ?  
Simon- Demandes lui de perdre, inventes une raison.  
Naruto, surpris- Pourquoi ?  
Simon- Ca lui fera du bien de perdre une fois contre une fille, ça le calmera.  
Naruto, souriant- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Comptes sur moi. »  
  
Le garçon-renard avança alors vers le couple électrique.  
« Naruto- Wow, Kiba ! Je peux te parler deux secondes ? En privé.   
Kiba, s'éloignant- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Naruto, discrètement- Tout le monde sait que tu es plus fort qu'elle, ça fait pas un pli, mais vaudrait mieux que tu perdes.  
Kiba, surpris- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
Naruto- Après que t'aies perdu, elle se moquera de toi, c'est logique. Mais quand on fera les éliminatoires et qu'elle rigolera encore, là, paf, tu l'écrases.  
Kiba- Ouais, pas mal ! Bonne idée, je vais faire comme ça ; mais je sais pas si j'arriverais à perdre... »  
  
Naruto le laissa et partit s'asseoir, en faisant un clin d'œil à Simon, qui lui répondit de la même manière. Les dix minutes s'écoulèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade amène enfin son verdict.  
« Tsunade- Vu que c'est leur idée à la base, on commence avec Kiba et Kasumi. »  
  
Chap 45 : Comme chien et chat  
  
Les deux combattants se présentèrent alors, tandis que le public s'était amassé autour du tatami.  
« Tsunade- Evitez les grosses techniques quand même, on y tient au dojo ! Attention... Hajime !  
Kiba, à son chien- Akamaru, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ?  
Akamaru- Bwaf ! ( ah ? ) »  
  
Le combat commença entre le garçon et la fille, laissant leurs animaux de côté. Leur niveau semblait égal, aussi le combat au corps à corps ne s'éternisa pas. Ils reculèrent d'un cran et commencèrent à agir avec leurs animaux.  
« Kiba- Akamaru, fais un Hen... Oh et non. Pas besoin de ça pour la battre.  
Kasumi- Quoi ? Tu me sous-estimes trop, pauvre naze. Edge, on fait le ''Sword's arm Fusion''. »  
  
Kasumi composa et tendit son bras sur la côté, sur lequel vint se poser son chat. Celui-ci se fondit littéralement, laissant une fourrure sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille.  
« Kiba, éclatant une énorme barre- Ca va te servir à quoi du poil aux bras ? »  
  
Mais la cible ne répondit pas. Elle le fixa, puis, toujours dans la même position, fit sortir trois lames de son poignet. Kiba ne rigolait plus. Elle fonça alors sur lui, l'attaquant avec ses griffes, il ne put qu'esquiver, un kunai à la main, et se recula brusquement.  
« Kasumi- Tu es très fort pour fuir, il va donc falloir que je te rattrape. Edge ! Le '' Cat's agility'' ! »  
  
Le chat sortit du bras et vint se poser sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui avait posé genou au sol, pour se fondre à nouveau. Kasumi se releva, et, en un bond, projeta Kiba à l'autre bout du dojo.  
« Kasumi- J'ai gagné !  
Tsunade- Vainqueur, Kasumi ! »  
  
Kiba se releva et alla, tout penaud, s'asseoir à côté de Naruto.  
« Naruto- Bien joué. On aurait vraiment cru qu'elle était plus forte.  
Kiba, regardant ses pieds- Si tu savais...  
Tsunade- On passe au deuxième ? Simon Vs Ryori. »  
  
Les deux se présentèrent sur le tatami, se saluèrent et se placèrent en garde. Neji fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir le garçon reproduire la garde des Hyuga. La jeune fille sortit sa fourchette à viande et son couteau de boucherie.  
« Simon- Pourquoi moi ?  
Ryori- Parce que j'ai une revanche à prendre. Tu m'as battu trop vite, la dernière fois...   
Simon- Et encore, c'était un clone... »  
  
Sa phrase terminée, il revêtit sa couverture de chakra et en même temps qu'il se glissait derrière l'adversaire, lui prit ses armes et lui plaça sous la gorge.  
« Tsunade- Simon, vainqueur ! »  
  
Aucune contestation ne vint de la jeune fille. Le combat suivant pouvait commencer : Sasuke Vs Chouji.  
  
Chouji tentant le tout pour le tout en se mettant en boulet humain dès le début, fonça sur Sasuke. Celui-ci déclencha son Sharingan, courra vers le boulet qui lui arrivait dessus et frappa un endroit précis avant de se décaler brusquement. Chouji retourna à sa forme originale et continua sa course sur plusieurs mètres. A la surprise générale, Sasuke alla l'aider à se relever.  
« Chouji, se relevant difficilement- Wow, pile sur le sommet du crâne ! Bien joué..  
Sasuke- Merci gr... grand !  
Tsunade- Neji / Temari »  
  
Ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre du tatami et se saluèrent.  
« Neji- Pourquoi moi ?  
Temari- J'avais un truc à vérifier. »  
  
Hinata et Ten-Ten sourirent. Au Hajime de l'arbitre, Temari se rua sur le garçon pour lui asséner un coup de son énorme éventail. Neji le balaya facilement et projeta Temari quelques mètres plus loin.  
« Temari, se relevant- ( à elle même ) Elles avaient raison. »   
  
Et le combat continua ainsi : Temari attaquait, Neji l'envoyait visiter un coin du tatami de près.  
« Temari- Pourquoi t'attaques pas ?  
Neji- Si je le fais, ça fera mal.  
Temari- Hein ?  
Neji- Mais si tu le souhaites tant, je vais conclure maintenant. »  
  
Temari, curieuse de voir sa conclusion, lui sauta dessus, éventail à la main, et une fois de plus, Neji para le coup, mais cette fois-ci, il contourna Temari, et lui contrôlant le cou par un étranglement, et le bras gauche par une clé, il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
« Neji- J'ai gagné. »  
  
Sentant le souffle du garçon et appréciant son sang-froid quand à sa victoire, elle rougit. En effet, il était mignon, mais à sa manière...  
« Tsunade- Bon ! Ino et Sakura, à vous !  
Ino, s'avançant- On a beau ne plus se battre pour un garçon, j'ai toujours envie de te mettre ta pâté.   
Sakura- Shika serait content de l'entendre ! Allez, ma vieille, en piste... »  
Le combat était devenu très vite du pur Street fight, coup pour coup, mais leur niveau était trop semblable.  
« Sakura- Laissons tomber le Tai-jutsu ! »   
  
Elles créèrent chacune cinq clones, mais en vain car ils produisaient le même schéma.  
« Ino- Laissons tomber les clones ! »  
  
Sakura se transforma alors en énorme araignée qui s'avança vers Ino, qui à son tour, prit la forme d'un scarabée gigantesque.  
« Sakura- Laissons tomber le Gen-jutsu ! »   
  
Du Nin-jutsu alors ! Mais Ino ne pouvait exécuter son transfert d'esprit quand la cible bougeait et Sakura n'avait pas d'aptitude spéciale.  
« Ino- On fait quoi alors ?   
Tsunade- Ex æquo ! Allez hop, c'est réglé. Suivants : Manji et Kankuro ! »


	11. ch 46 à 50

Chap 46 : Colère, quand tu nous tiens !  
  
Tandis que les filles se rasseyaient avec une mauvaise impression d'inachevé, Manji, le jeune frère de Chouji, se plaça devant Kankuro qui gardait Karasu dans le dos. Au départ donné par l'Hokage, Kankuro colla ses fils de chakra aux pieds du garçon, et tira dessus, pour le faire tomber. Le petit gros se relevait quand le marionnettiste colla un de ses fils au front du garçon, rétrécit ce fil pour le faire revenir jusqu'à lui, lui attraper la tête et le plaquer au sol.  
« Tsunade- Kankuro remporte le combat ! Suivant : Shizuka et Shino ! »  
  
Ils avancèrent tous les deux et se firent face sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de leur bouche. Le combat commença en Tai-Jutsu simple, dans lequel Shino menait largement. Consciente de l'écart, elle recula et recomposa son Jutsu de toile d'araignée qui enroula le garçon aux insectes et l'immobilisa. Elle s'approcha pour finir le combat mais au moment de l'impact du coup de poing, Shino l'arrêta et projeta la jeune fille au sol, en l'immobilisant.  
« Tsunade- Shino vainqueur ! Hinata et Naruto, en piste ! »  
  
Mais pendant que les combattants entraient sur le tatami, Shizuka s'approcha de Shino.  
« Shizuka- Comment t'es tu libéré de ma toile ?  
Shino, lui montrant un insecte au bout de son doigt- Grâce à eux.  
Shizuka- ... »  
  
Tandis que sur le tatami  
« Naruto- On va voir ce qu'ont donné tes cours sur moi.  
Hinata, parlant librement- Oui, voyons ça . »  
  
Neji comprit alors comment le Gentle Fist avait filtré jusqu'à Simon et Naruto. Ce dernier avait beau s'être amélioré de manière flagrante, Hinata n'en restait pas moins bien plus forte. Le combat se termina sur une envolée magistrale de Naruto.  
« Tsunade- C'est parti pour le dernier combat de la journée.  
Naruto, se relevant- Le dernier ?  
Tsunade- Oui, on fera un tour par jour, ce sera bien suffisant . Donc, le dernier : Gaara Vs Ten-Ten. »  
  
Les deux jeunes adolescents se présentèrent sur le tatami et se firent face. Evidemment, Gaara menait, et de loin, le problème étant que pour lui, match amicaux et compétition ne faisaient aucune différence. Simon savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas mais chaque coup qu'elle prenait le touchait comme s'il était à sa place.  
  
A chaque attaque que Ten-Ten tentait, celle-ci se prenait une vague de sable, sans que Gaara ne bouge d'un pouce. Simon n'en pouvait plus, il bouillonnait intérieurement et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Sa colère prenait une ampleur considérable quand Gaara commença à se plaindre. Il tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête entre les mains, il criait de douleur pour une seule raison : son démon avait peur et cela lui faisait atrocement mal.  
  
Tsunade s'approcha du garçon et posa les mains sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne pouvait mettre un terme à la douleur du garçon. Elle leva les yeux et vit Simon qui fulminait ; elle fit rapidement le rapprochement en souvenir du cas similaire de Naruto et se mit à crier.  
« Tsunade, à la limite du hurlement- Simon ! Sors d'ici !  
Simon, sortant de sa colère- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
Tsunade- Pas de question ! Dehors ! »  
  
Sous le regard interrogatif des enfants et professeurs, Simon quitta la salle. Au moment où il passa la porte, Gaara revint à lui.  
« Tsunade- Ca va mieux ?  
Gaara, revenant à lui- Oui, mieux.  
Tsunade- ( à elle même ) Son chakra réagit à tous les démons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la fin ? »  
  
La matinée se terminait avec ce combat et ils furent invités à déjeuner. Tous se régalaient et appréciaient le repas, si ce n'est Simon qui manquait à l'appel.  
Tout en haut de la tour, sur la terrasse, Simon réfléchissait. Il composa son Jutsu de Summoning et appela Torachi.  
« Torachi, apparaissant- Oui Bonjour ! Société '' j'appelle des Tigres pour passer le temps ou pour faire plaisir à ma copine '' j'écoute !  
Simon, pensif- ...  
Torachi- Tu m'appelles et tu fais la tronche ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Simon, comme à lui même- Qu'est-ce que je suis au juste ?  
Torachi- Quoi ?  
Simon- Tout à l'heure, un gars avec un démon du sable en lui a hurlé de douleur rien qu'en me voyant, l'autre jour, avec Naruto, pareil.  
Torachi- Tu sais, moi, j'y connais rien sur ça.  
Simon- Maintenant, tout le monde me déteste.  
Torachi- Bah non, il y encore Ten-Ten.  
Simon- Si tu avais vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé.  
Torachi- Et bien y a toujours moi ! Je compte pas remplacer ta copine, mais bon...  
Simon- ... Merci vieux.  
Torachi- Allez, remets toi ! Le jour où tu m'appelleras pour se battre, faudra être en meilleure forme.  
Simon, soupirant- ... » puis se ressaisissant « Demain, je vais avoir besoin de toi.  
Torachi- Ah ? Tu veux offrir un cadeau à ta copine et t'as pensé à un nounours qui parle ?  
Simon- Pour de la baston, mon vieux. Contre une fille avec un chat, faut qu'on soit à armes égales.  
Torachi- Un chat contre un tigre, j'appelle pas ça ''égal''.  
Simon- Ca, elle le saura pas. Tu pourrais faire un Henge en petit chat ? »  
  
Chap 47 : Petites tensions  
  
Torachi s'exécuta et se retrouva dans la peau d'un chat de quinze centimètres de haut, à peine.  
« Simon- Ca, c'est impeccable. Le problème, c'est qu'elle fait fusionner son chat avec elle, et je vois pas...  
Torachi- Une fusion ? Y a rien de plus simple ! C'est à peine trois signes et en fonction de la taille de l'animal, on occupe plus de surface.  
Simon- Avec un chat, elle fait déjà un avant-bras, donc avec toi, j'imagines pas.  
Torachi- Pourquoi imaginer quand on peut... essayer ? »  
  
Et l'après midi passa à une vitesse impressionnante. Tout le monde ( ou presque ) cherchait Simon, tandis que lui, faisait le con avec un tigre en haut de la tour. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il se décida à redescendre pour manger. Un silence se fit dans la salle lorsqu'il y pénétra. Il s'assit à côté de Ten-Ten qui lui avait réservé la place.  
« Ten-Ten- Qu'est ce que tu faisais tout ce temps ?  
Simon, goûtant le plat- Je m'entraînais. Mmh, mais c'est vachement bon, ça !  
Ryori- Ca te plait ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait.  
Simon, surpris- ... Ah ! J'ai compris pourquoi tu te bats avec des ustensiles de cuisine !  
Ryori- Oui, je suis plus à l'aise dans une cuisine que sur un champ de bataille.  
Chouji et Manji, tendant leurs assiettes vides- On peut en avoir encore ?  
Ryori- Déjà fini ?  
Chouji- C'est divinement bon !  
Naruto- En mangeant à cette vitesse, t'as eu le temps de sentir le goût ?  
Manji- C'est une particularité des Akimichi : même si on mange vite, aucune bouchée n'échappe à nos papilles gustatives.  
Sakura- Tu ne savais pas que Mme Akimichi était la plus grande cuisinière de Konoha ?  
Chouji- Même notre père est un grand cuisinier ! Et là, je peux dire que ce que j'ai mangé est presque aussi bon que ce que fait Maman.  
Ryori- Wow, je suis flattée. Vu que vous êtes gentils, je vous mets double portion.  
Chouji/Manji- Merci.  
Simon, à Gaara- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je m'excuse.  
Gaara, le regardant- Moi, je sais ce qui s'est passé donc j'accepte tes excuses.  
Simon, surpris- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?  
Gaara- Mon démon a peur de toi. »  
  
Un silence planait à nouveau sur la table, même les Akimichi avaient arrêté de manger. Kasumi essaya de briser le silence.  
« Kasumi- Simon, c'est ça ? Tu te prépares pour notre combat de demain ?  
Simon, mode taquin On- Vu que je t'ai eu avec un pauvre rouleau la dernière fois, je me fais pas de souci.  
Kasumi, s'énervant- Tu m'as eu par surprise !  
Simon- Ah ? Ben je croyais que le rôle d'un ninja était d'avoir son ennemi pas surprise. D'où l'intérêt d'une vigilance constante ! »  
  
Rire générale.  
« Kasumi, se levant- Mais j'ai déjà battu Kiba, et facilement !  
Simon, mode taquin Off- C'est pas sympa pour Kiba, ça. A Konoha, on est des Gentlemen, on ne frappe pas les femmes pour s'amuser. »  
  
Rire générale redoublé.  
« Kasumi- Donc demain, tu vas perdre parce que tu es un gentleman ?  
Simon, sérieusement- Non, je vais gagner car tu t'es moqué injustement de quelqu'un qui a perdu. Tu vas comprendre ce qu'est perdre lamentablement ! »  
  
Aucune réponse ne fit écho à la réplique de Simon. Seul Kiba, un doute le titillant, reniflait l'air en direction de Simon.  
« Kiba, à lui même- Encore la même odeur, mais impossible de l'identifier ! »  
  
Dans l'Onsen masculin  
« Kiba- Pourquoi tu lui as dit tout ça, à Kasumi ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.  
Simon- C'est la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué que tu l'avais laissé gagner, donc elle croit être la meilleure.  
Kiba- Mais c'est pas une raison...  
Simon- Elle s'est moqué de toi devant tout le monde.  
Kiba- Et tu comptes la battre pour ça ?  
Simon, sérieusement- Non, je vais la démolir pour TOUT ça. »  
  
Un silence planait sur l'Onsen suite au ton que Simon avait pris et que l'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
« Kiba- La démolir ? T'es sérieux ?  
Simon, gardant son calme- Mais oui. De toute façon, tu ne la supportes pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Kiba, coupé- ...  
Kankuro- Au fait, je crois que ma sœur a craqué sur Neji.  
Neji, surpris- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Gaara- Je pensais la même chose.  
Kankuro- Un frère sent ces choses là.  
Neji, rouge- Mais ??? Pourquoi ?  
Kankuro- En tout cas, fait gaffe : elle peut être très gentille comme elle peut devenir une vraie tigresse.  
Gaara- Ouais, bon courage parce que je me demande si en colère, elle est pas plus dangereuse que moi. »  
Tous rirent de bon cœur à cette dernière phrase. Mais, et du côté des filles ?  
  
Chap 48 : Du côté des filles (ou de chez Swan )  
  
« Sakura- C'est bizarre la réaction qu'a eu Simon, tout à l'heure. On aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre.  
Ino- Moi aussi, ça m'a étonné. Il est tellement gentil d'habitude.  
Kasumi- Moi je dis que c'est un crétin, c'est tout.  
Ten-Ten- Ce n'est pas son style de dire des choses pareilles sans raison : il ne fait rien sans raison.  
Hinata- Alors pourquoi ?  
Ten-Ten- Je pense qu'il voulait faire réagir quelqu'un.  
Kasumi- Qui ça ?  
Ten-Ten- Toi, sûrement. Tu t'es moqué de Kiba ouvertement, et Kiba est un ami de Simon.  
Kasumi- Juste pour ça ? Alors il est plus con que je ne pensais.  
Ten-Ten- Si tu t'excuses à Kiba, il te pardonnera.  
Kasumi- Comme si j'avais peur de lui !  
Ten-Ten- Tu devrais...  
Sakura- Ten-Ten a raison, il est plus fort que nous toutes ici réunies.  
Ino- C'est ce que je crois aussi. Quand on est proche de lui, on sent une énergie oppressante, comme une seconde nature qui pourrait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.  
Ten-Ten- Si tu veux tout savoir, il y même des fois où il me fait peur.  
Ryori- Arrêtez vos discussions défaitistes. Et si on parlait des autres garçons ? Moi, j'aime bien Chouji ! Il a dit que j'étais une très bonne cuisinière.  
Ino- Il ne l'a pas dit, mais lui aussi cuisine très bien. Il nous avait fait un gâteau pour son anniversaire : il était exquis. Même avec mon régime, j'en ai pris deux fois.  
Ryori- En plus, il est gentil.  
Ino- Il serait content de l'entendre ! Je suis sûre que...  
Hinata, criant- Neji, ça fait deux fois ! Continues, et on le dit à Tsunade ! » puis calmement « Moi, j'aime bien Naruto parce qu'il représente ce que je voudrais devenir : forte, déterminée et reconnue de tous.  
Sakura- Toi comme moi, tout le monde le sait ! Moi, je penche pour Sasuke parce qu'il est très fort, et que quand il veut, il peut être très gentil. A toi, Ino !  
Ino- Moi ? Sasuke, pour les mêmes raisons.  
Sakura- Arrêtes ton char, tout le monde l'a remarqué que t'en pinçais pour Shika ! Allez, balance tout !  
Ino, rouge- C'est vrai qu'il est sympa. Il se bat par nécessité et, derrière ses airs de blasé, il cache une forte personnalité.  
Kasumi- Personne en vue !  
Shizuka- Pareille !  
Temari- Ben, ça va vous faire rire, mais je trouve effectivement Neji mignon. »  
  
Cela fit, en effet, rire toute la gente féminine.  
« Hinata- Comment tu fais ? T'es masochiste ?  
Temari- Je pense qu'il veut garder une image de mec froid, mais au fond, il est très gentil, j'en suis sure.  
Ten-Ten- Elle a peut-être raison : je l'ai dans mon équipe donc je vois qu'il est pas si méchant qu'il le prétend.  
Hinata- A vrai dire, il vient des fois avec sa mère chez nous lorsque mon père les invite, et depuis, il est beaucoup moins distant avec moi. On dirait qu'il veut se faire pardonner du précédent examen. »  
  
Un peu plus tard, dans le couloir des chambres où les ninjas discutaient en peignoirs.  
« Kasumi- Kiba, je... je peux te parler ?  
Kiba- Ouais, bien sûr . »  
  
Arrivés dans le salon où les professeurs discutaient, les enfant s'assirent à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrets dans deux fauteuils face à face.  
« Kasumi- J'aurais voulu m'excuser.  
Kiba, bloquant sur le décolleté du peignoir- P... Pourquoi ?  
Kasumi- Les filles m'ont fait comprendre que j'avais été vache avec toi.  
Kiba, repassant en cerveau principal- Tu as gagné, c'est normal.  
Kasumi, se penchant- Justement non, c'est mal de se moquer. C'est pas parce que je suis plus forte que je peux me moquer.  
Kiba, cachant ses yeux- Je veux pas passer pour un pervers alors resserre ton yukatta, s'il te plait.  
Kasumi, serrant son yukatta précipitamment- Ah ! Désolée.  
Kiba- Simon te l'as dit : on est des Gentlemen à Konoha.  
Kasumi- Lui, par contre, je croyais qu'il était gentil mais je me suis trompée.  
Kiba- Ecoutes, demain, ne le pousse pas trop, surtout.  
Kasumi- Alors toit aussi, tu as peur de lui ?  
Kiba- Bientôt... toi aussi. Ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui n'est qu'une esquisse de ce dont il est capable. Viens, je te raccompagne à ta chambre. »  
  
Le garçon se leva en essayant de cacher les effets qu'avait produit la jeune fille sur lui.  
  
Devant la porte des fille.  
« Kasumi- Je me suis trompée sur toi. » Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. « dommage que je sois plus forte que toi ! »  
  
Kiba lui sourit, et, aussitôt la porte fermée, se mit à se taper la tête contre le mur.  
« Kiba- Pourquoi j'ai perdu ? Pourquoi ? Quel con, mais quel con... »  
  
Dans le dortoir des garçons/des filles  
« Naruto/Sakura- C'est quoi ce bruit ?  
Neji/Hinata- C'est Kiba qui tape sa tête contre le mur. Il est dég que Kasumi n'ait pas visé autre chose que sa joue. »  
  
Dans l'Onsen des garçons où flottaient Simon et Ten-Ten  
« Ten-Ten- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe ?  
Simon- Parce que je ne le sais pas non plus.  
Ten-Ten- Tu ne me caches rien ?  
Simon- Non. »  
  
Elle vint alors se blottir dans ses bras, comme pour se faire pardonner de ses doutes. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre leur bain ensemble sans pour autant passer à l'acte. Le contact avec la peau de l'autre suffisait à leur ôter tout souci, grâce à une sensation quasi-électrique lorsque l'un du couple bougeait et faisait glisser sa couverture charnelle contre celle de l'autre.  
  
Chap 49 : Retour de flammes  
  
La nuit s'écoula pour laisser place à une superbe journée, permettant aux discussions d'aller bon train autour de la table.  
« Ryori, tendant un bol à Chouji- Tiens, dis moi si c'est bon.  
Chouji, prenant le bol- Si tu veux, c'est quoi ?  
Ryori- J'ai essayé d'aromatiser le riz avec la sauce du poisson et des plantes aromatiques.  
Chouji, commençant à se goinfrer- Très réuchi, vraiment.  
Ino, Aujourd'hui, c'est les quarts de finale.  
Sakura- J'attends de vois ça, surtout le premier match.  
Kasumi- On connaît déjà le résultat de toute façon ! »  
  
Simon ne répondit pas et continuait de manger son poisson.  
« Kasumi- Je vois que tu as compris qui était le...  
Kiba, coupant- On va avoir droit à Sasuke/ Neji aussi. Vous vous préparez, les gars ?  
Sasuke, souriant- Pas besoin, je compte pas me battre à pleine puissance.  
Neji- Moi non plus, je garde mes forces pour plus tard.  
Chouji, qui avait terminé- Et bien, c'était vraiment bon !  
Ryori- Vrai ? Je suis bien contente.  
Simon, discrètement à Ten-Ten- On a trouvé celle pour Chouji.  
Ten-Ten, chuchotant- Tu peux rajouter Temari avec Neji.  
Simon, surpris- Ah bon ?  
Tsunade, arrivant à la table- Vous êtes prêts pour la suite ? »  
  
Dans le dojo d'entraînement, les élèves s'étaient à nouveau adossés aux murs, tandis que les professeurs lançaient les paris.  
« Kakashi- Il est à toi, celui avec la veste noire ?  
Gai- Oui, ça fait trois semaines.  
Kakashi- Je suis un peu court ce mois-ci, on parierait pas ? Je mets 2000 Konons sur la fille-chat.  
Gai- Ok, et si je perds » il se lève en pose Sentai et crie « je fais 1000 fois le tour de la forêt sur les mains !  
Tsunade- Simon et Kasumi ! Au pied !  
Simon- Excusez-moi deux secondes, je dois aller aux toilettes.  
Kasumi- C'est ça, vas te cacher ! »  
  
Dans les toilettes, Simon fit appel à Torachi.  
« Simon- Bon, tu te souviens de tout ?  
Torachi- Sans problème : je fais un Henge en petit chat et je viens quand tu m'appelles.  
Simon, sortant- Allez, à tout à l'heure. »  
  
Sur le tatami, où Simon avait rejoint le jeune fille, celle-ci reprit ses bonnes habitudes.  
« Kasumi- Alors tu es revenu, pour finir ? »  
  
Simon, la regardant fixement les mains dans les poches, ne répondit pas à la provocation.  
« Kasumi- C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?  
Simon- ...  
Kasumi- Bon, et bien tant pis pour toi. »  
  
Le phrase achevée, la jeune fille bondit sur le garçon, qui l'évita sans même sortir les mains de ses poches, et, se retrouvant alors derrière elle, la balaya d'un coup de pied dans le dos. Kiba avait son intuition canine en alerte : quelque chose d'énorme allait se produire, et aussi, toujours cette odeur non-identifiable qui planait autour de Simon. Kasumi continuait de l'attaquer sans interruption, mais aucun de ses coups n'atteignait son but. Lorsque Simon sortit finalement une main de ses poches, se fut pour pousser la fille deux mètres plus loin.  
« Kasumi, se relevant- Je vois que tu demandes la vitesse supérieure ! »  
  
Mais on adversaire ne répondit pas. Aucune émotion était lisible sur son visage. Kasumi, en même temps qu'elle époussetait sa tunique, revêtait une couverture de chakra. Elle attaqua à une vitesse folle, mais Simon, qui avait revêtu la sienne, se décala à temps. Le combat put reprendre avec un semblant d'équilibre, était donné que les mouvements de la jeune fille semblait plus rapide et que ceux du garçon était plus précis et organisés.  
  
Elle termina le corps à corps par un coup de poing gauche, mais, celui-ci venant de trop loin, Simon put anticiper l'attaque, la balaya de la main droite et plaqua l'autre main contre le visage de la visage de la fille, et dans un cri d'une rage inouïe, il projeta Kasumi à l'autre bout du tatami.  
« Ten-Ten, se levant- Simon ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »  
  
Mais il ne se retourna pas vers la source de la plainte et continua de fixer le corps de la fille qui se relevait.  
« Kasumi- Edge ! Sword's arm Fusion ! »  
  
Et une fois de plus, trois lames sortirent du poignet de la jeune fille.  
« Kasumi- On fait moins le malin, maintenant ? »  
  
Simon, semblant attendre cet instant depuis le début, se mit à siffler comme s'il appelait quelqu'un. Un petit chat fit alors son apparition, marchant tranquillement vers Simon, et, arrivé devant lui, s'assit et lui fit un bras d'honneur.  
« Torachi, en colère- Non mais tu te crois où pour me siffler ? T'aurais pu au moins m'appeler par mon nom ! C'est déjà beau que je t'aide ! »  
Simon, calmement- C'est pas le moment, Torachi. T'es prêt ?  
Torachi, se retournant sur la fille- Opération ''Démolition de Cat-woman''... enclenchée ! »  
  
Chap 50 : Démolition de Cat-woman  
  
Kiba s'étonnant déjà de l'arrivée du chat eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il entendit le nom de la mission. Peu rassuré, instinctivement, il se mit à renifler l'air et associa l'odeur du chat à celle qu'il cherchait. Il suait à grosses gouttes lorsqu'il fit le rapprochement : une odeur pareille pour un chat ? Ce n'est pas un chat normal.  
Le chat sauta alors sur le dos de Simon et celui-ci releva la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Simon- J'avais promis de t'écraser, et je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse.  
Kasumi, se lançant sur lui- On va voir ça ! »  
  
Alors que l'impact s'annonçait terrible, Kiba se leva brusquement .  
« Kiba, criant- KASUMI, ARRETE ! »  
  
La sus-nommée s'arrêta nette, tandis que Simon stoppa la composition des signes.  
« Kasumi- Abruti, j'allais le démolir !  
Kiba- Mais tu ne vois donc pas que c'est le contraire ? Regarde : tu es hors d'haleine alors que lui n'a même pas encore une goutte sur le front !  
Kasumi, regardant à nouveau Simon- ... J'ai quand même un combat à finir !  
Simon, souriant- Désolé, gros, ce sera pour une autre fois. »  
  
Il sortit un kunai de sa besace pour stopper les lames du chat, saisit son bras et l'amena au sol par un balayage aux jambes ( O-soto Gari pour les Judokas).  
« Tsunade- Simon, vainqueur !  
Gai- Et voilà !  
Kakashi- On parie sur Sasuke et Neji ?  
Gai- Comme tu veux. »  
  
Simon, sans un mot, quitta la salle, Torachi sur l'épaule pour repartir au sommet de la tour. Ten-Ten voulut le rattraper mais il était déjà loin.  
  
Au sommet de la tour  
« Torachi, en apparence normale- Tu n'as pas envie de voir les autres matchs ?  
Simon- On connaît déjà les résultats : c'est Neji, Shino et Gaara qui l'emporteront. En fait, j'ai besoin de toi.  
Torachi- Pour faire quoi ?  
Simon- Pour me faire réviser : aujourd'hui, je termine les sorts de Feu et après tu m'interroges. » Lui donnant le rouleau des Katon « Tiens, voilà ce que je dois savoir. »  
  
Les heures défilaient, les techniques rentraient jusqu'à ce que Ten-Ten se présente sur la terrasse.  
« Ten-Ten, triste- Je me doutais bien que tu serais là.  
Simon- ...  
Ten-Ten- Et bien sûr, Torachi. C'était toi le chat ?  
Torachi, au garde à vous- Ouaich.  
Ten-Ten, s'approchant de Simon- Pourquoi as tu fais ça, tout à l'heure ?  
Simon, la regardant- ...  
Ten-Ten- Tout le monde va te détester, à ce train là.  
Simon- C'était déjà le cas.  
Ten-Ten- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Simon- Votre réunion, la veille de l'exam, c'était pourquoi alors ?  
Ten-Ten, surprise- Quoi ? Mais comment ?  
Simon, calmement- Pour faire ça, il faut vraiment ne pas avoir confiance en moi, tu ne crois pas ?  
Ten-Ten- Moi, je ne voulais pas au début !  
Simon- Toi ou les autres, quelle différence ?  
Ten-Ten- ... Pourquoi tu le dis seulement maintenant ?  
Simon- J'ai voulu me cacher la vérité.  
Ten-Ten, le prenant dans ses bras- Moi, je suis là et... Je t'aime !  
Simon- Sûre ?  
Ten-Ten- Sûre.  
Torachi- Vous êtes mignons à souhait. Je vais vous laisser !  
Simon- Non, reste avec nous. T'as bien mérité un bon repas ! »  
  
Simon, Ten-Ten et leur chat descendirent alors jusqu'à la cantine. A l'entrée, Kasumi et Kiba discutaient : alors que le garçon jeta un regard noir à Simon, Kasumi l'invita à discuter en écartant poliment Ten-Ten.  
« Kasumi- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
Simon- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?  
Kasumi- A part ton coup de pied, tu n'as fait que me pousser, et alors que tu aurais pu m'achever lorsque tu as pris mon visage, tu as fait attention à ce que ma tête ne touche pas le sol première.  
Simon- Je te l'ai dit : à Konoha, on est des Gentlemen.  
Kasumi- Mais maintenant, Kiba t'en veux. C'est ton ami, non ?  
Simon- C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas le sien.  
Kasumi- Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?  
Simon, lui donnant Torachi- Tiens, occupes-en toi. Il a une faim de tigre.  
Kasumi- C'est pas ''de loup'' ?  
Simon- Aucun rapport avec les loups...  
Torachi- Un peu mon neveu !  
Kasumi, le prenant- Mais... tu parles comme nous ? J'avais pas grillé tout à l'heure. Il vient de où, ton chat ?  
Simon- Il est juste un peu spécial, alors fais-y gaffe ! »


	12. ch 51 à 60

Chap 51 : Après l'effort...  
  
Les étudiants à la table s'étonnèrent de voir arriver ensemble les adversaires du matin, même Kiba ne savait plus quoi penser.  
« Simon- Alors ? Les combats du matin ?  
Naruto- C'est Hinata qui a gagné !  
Simon, surpris- Hein ? Comment ça ?   
Gaara- Elle s'est protégé de mon sable avec une espèce de sphère de chakra, et du coup, m'a assommé d'un coup avec un doigt entre les yeux.  
Simon- Wow, bravo !   
Hinata- Merci.  
Naruto- Je parie un bol de Ramen que c'est elle qui va gagner la compét'.  
Simon/ Kiba/ Kankuro/ Chouji/ Manji- Tenu !  
Hinata, boudant légèrement- Surtout, dites que je suis nulle ! »  
Rire générale.   
  
L'après-midi fut principalement dédiée à l'entraînement.  
« Kasumi- Dis, je peux essayer une fusion avec ton chat ?  
Simon, s'affolant- Non, surtout pas !  
Kasumi, surprise- Ben, quoi ?  
Simon- Je te l'ai dit, il est spécial.  
Kiba, s'approchant- Et à moi, tu voudrais pas me l'apprendre la fusion ?  
Kasumi- Je suis désolé mais c'est une des arcanes des Nekozuka et...   
Torachi, claquant une énorme barre- Wa ha ha... Une arcane ? Ta fusion à deux Konons ? T'as pas encore vu...  
Simon, coupant- Hum, oui, on a compris !  
Kiba, à Simon- Je peux te parler deux secondes ? »  
  
Eloignés de la jeune fille, Kiba se renseigna.  
« Kiba- Je comprends plus rien ! Au matin, tu t'exploses contre le tatami et après, elle vient rigoler avec toi.  
Simon- Souvent femmes varie !  
Kiba, s'énervant- Te fous pas de moi avec tes airs supérieurs ! Dis moi pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
Simon, timidement- Pour que tu puisses lui parler !  
Kiba- Quoi ?  
Simon, partant en vitesse- Allez, je te laisse. » mais il se ravisa et, en lui donnant Torachi, lui dit « Demande lui pour la fusion. Si tu lui files assez à manger, il te répondra. Bon courage !   
Kiba, le chat dans les mains- A manger ?  
Torachi, en criant- Un steak et que ça saute ! »  
  
Tandis que Simon finissait son rouleau du vent sur la terrasse de la tour, à l'abri des yeux indiscrets et des divers Sharingan ou autres, tous les adolescents pataugeaient à nouveau dans l'Onsen.  
« Naruto- Va falloir en profiter à mort de l'Onsen, parce qu'après, faudra payer !  
Kiba- Faut dire que ça se prend, un bon bain après un bon entraînement !   
Chouji- Tu bosses sur quoi, au fait ? T'as l'air crevé.   
Kiba, sourire- Secret défense ! Vous en serez tous émerveillés...  
Torachi, flottant sur le dos- Emerveillé mon cul ! Pour arriver au premier stade il t'a fallu plus de quatre heures, grosse merde !  
Kiba, apeuré- Euh... oui !  
Naruto, surpris- Toi ? T'as peur d'un chat ? Oh, la honte Wa ha ha ha, j'y crois pas.  
Kiba- Mais c'est pas un chat ! T'en as vu beaucoup des chats qui parlent !  
Naruto- Et alors, mes grenouilles, elles parlent aussi !  
Kiba- Tes grenouilles ? Quelles grenouilles ?  
Naruto, remarquant la gaffe- Ah... Laisse tomber. »  
  
Petit silence d'une dizaine de secondes.  
« Kankuro- Il est pas là, le grand ?   
Sasuke- Simon ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il trafique.  
Neji- Moi aussi. Au fait, depuis la réunion, aucune nouvelle ?  
Le groupe de Konoha- Aucune.  
Gaara- Une réunion sur lui ? Pourquoi ?  
Sasuke- Il a débarqué d'on ne sait où, tout d'un coup et après s'être renseigné, on a rien trouvé sur lui.  
Neji- Tu sembles oublier que lui, par contre, semble tout savoir sur nous.  
Naruto- Vous avez beau dire, moi, je le trouve sympa, mis à part deux, trois accidents.  
Kiba- Moi, je ne sais pas. Vous avez vu comment il a démonté Kasumi ce matin ? Et après ça, elle vient lui parler en riant. Je ne comprends pas.  
Neji, reposant sa tête sur le bord- Elle est peut-être masochiste ! Une fille qui aime faire sortir des lames da sa main, c'est louche.  
Kiba, mesquinement- Je te rappelle que Temari a essayé de tuer Ten-Ten.  
Neji, se relevant- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Tu... Attendez deux secondes. »

Chap 52 : Un chat pas comme les autres  
  
Sous l'eau, il composa des signes et un énorme ogre sortit de l'eau en hurlant.  
« Hinata, hurlant de peur- Aaah ! Au secours...  
Neji, faisant disparaître l'ogre- Je t'avais prévenu ! C'est qui le mateur, maintenant ? »  
  
Akamaru s'approcha doucement du chat/tigre pour le renifler, alors que celui-ci sortait de l'eau.  
« Torachi, encore en train de crier- Casse-toi de là, demi-portion ! »  
  
Akamaru vit flamber les yeux du chat et préféra partir plutôt que de chercher l'affrontement.  
« Naruto- Ton chien, il met la branlée à n'importe quel chien des rues d'habitude, non ?  
Kiba, récupérant l'animal- Ben... si ! Je vous l'ai dit : il est pas normal ce chat.  
Torachi- Si j'étais normal, ça se saurait. Je vous laisse, je vais chez les filles ! »  
  
Le chat fit alors un bond gigantesque pour passer les palissades et vit une boule de Feu arriver sur son museau. Le public s'apprêtait à voir un chat grillé quand l'animal souffla un Katon gigantesque qui contra le sort, et médusa les garçons.  
  
Chez les filles  
« Ino- Tu t'es encore faite griller, tout à l'heure !  
Hinata- Bah, j'en ai bien assez vu ! Et vous seriez bien surprise de...  
Torachi- aaaaaaaaaaaah Plouf ! Salut les filles !  
Kasumi, le prenant dans ses mains- Te voilà, toi ! Hé ben dis donc, ton maître, il y a été fort ce matin.  
Ten-Ten, de manière triste- Je m'excuse pour lui.  
Kasumi, la regardant- Je plaisante ! Regarde... »  
  
Elle lâcha le chat, qui marcha sur l'eau jusqu'au bord, et se leva pour dévoiler son magnifique corps dénudé, que je ne décrirais pas étant donné que votre imagination le fera mieux que moi.  
« Torachi- Vous devriez faire gaffe aux pervers !   
Hinata- T'inquiètes ! Y a que Neji et je crois pas qu'il recommencera.  
Ten-Ten, perplexe- Tu as un très beau corps, mais je...  
Kasumi- Des bleus, des ecchymoses, des coupures : t'en vois ?  
Ten-Ten, ne comprenant pas- Quoi ? Tu connais les sorts de soin ?  
Kasumi- Mais non, il ne m'a rien fait ton homme !   
Toutes les filles- Hein ?  
Kasumi, se rasseyant- Et oui, tous ses coups étaient dosés à la perfection. Résultat : pas un bleu ! Même son coup de pied du début ne m'a que poussé.  
Sakura- Pourquoi alors ?  
Kasumi- Ten-Ten l'a dit : il a toujours une raison.  
Ten-Ten, mystérieusement ( ? )- Mais laquelle ?  
Kasumi- Il a voulu me montrer qu'il y avait toujours plus fort que soi et qu'il fallait rester humble.  
Ino- Peut-être oui. »  
  
Une minute de calme s'écoula.  
« Ten-Ten- Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour la réunion la veille de l'exam.  
Ino, surprise- Oh ? Et il a dit quoi ?  
Ten-Ten- Qu'on le détestait tous.  
Sakura- Je le comprends : c'est un peu comme une trahison.  
Ten-Ten, la voix tremblante- Lui qui n'a jamais d'amis, le jour où il croit en avoir, ils le trahissent. »   
  
Et elle fondit en larmes. Temari et les filles du brouillard se regardèrent avant de tenter une question.  
« Temari- On pourrait... avoir un résumé ?  
Sakura- Simon est arrivé il y a un mois et demi. Alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas le Henge en arrivant, en ce laps de temps, il nous a tous surpassés.  
Temari- On voit que vous ne vivez pas avec mes frères !  
Ino- J'ai beau ne pas connaître tes frères, je peux te dire qu'il n'y a aucun rapport.  
Ryori- Mais pour faire cette réunion, il a dû être vachement méchant !  
Hinata- En fait, non. C'est même le contraire : il a réussi à faire danser les garçons.  
Ino- Je ne sais pas chez vous comment se comporte les garçons, mais à Konoha, ils sont tous obnubilés par la guerre et leur Nindô, sans jamais ne chercher autre chose. Tous les garçons du groupe se connaissent depuis l'âge de deux ans, mais ne se sont jamais vus comme des amis, alors pour se trouver une copine, n'en parlons même pas... » elle laissa un instant sa phrase en suspens « Mais lui, il est arrivé avec une certaine innocence, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu la guerre et la pression que nous met Konoha pour ceux comme nous qui naissent avec le chakra. Il est... intact ! Je ne vois pas d'autre mot ; comme s'il puisait sa force dans sa pureté. Cette réunion que l'on a fait n'aurait gêné aucun d'entre nous, mais lui...   
Shizuka, ouvrant enfin la bouche- ... Etrange : tu en parles comme du messie, et vous crachez sur son dos. Ce garçon a beau nous avoir battues par surprise, il l'a fait de manière douce, ce que peu d'entre nous feraient.  
Kasumi- Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis d'accord. Vous n'avez pas été cool avec lui.  
Sakura- Ouais, on verra ça avec les garçons.  
Ten-Ten, souriant malgré ses joues rosies par les larmes- Merci les filles. »  
  
L'Onsen était à présent vide lorsque Simon, l'objet principal des discussions depuis un certain temps, y pris place, rejoint peu après par son fidèle compagnon félin qui avait repris son apparence originale.  
« Torachi- Alors comme ça, ils se sont réunis pour tout savoir sur toi ?  
Simon- Et ouais ! Ca la fiche mal, non ?  
Torachi- A priori, les filles pensaient s'excuser. Elles devraient en parler aux autres.  
Simon- J'attends de voir ça ! De toute façon, pour les éliminatoires, ils vont changer d'avis.  
Torachi- Pourquoi ?  
Simon- T'imagines quand ils sauront que j'appelle des tigres et que rien que prendre ma douche du matin relève du tour de force pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux ?  
Torachi- Evidemment, je... Oh ! j'entends quelqu'un ! »  
  
Et le tigre reprit son apparence de chaton inoffensif, tandis que Tsunade entrait.  
« Tsunade- Coucou, ça faisait longtemps.  
Simon, criant- Mais là, je suis à poil, alors...  
Tsunade- Je t'ai déjà vu tout nu et puis j'ai 50 ans, n'oublie pas : je pourrais être ta mère !  
Simon- C'est pas une raison.  
Tsunade- Bon, c'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je suis venue te demander deux trucs : en un, qu'est-ce que Jiraiya t'as appris et en deux, pourquoi t'as fait ça ce matin ?  
Simon, surpris- Jiraiya vous l'a pas dit ? Dans ce cas, faudra attendre.  
Tsunade- T'abuses là ! Tu oublies tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?   
Simon- Je dis juste que l'effet de surprise sera plus rigolo le moment venu. Et pour ce matin, j'ai mes raisons.  
Tsunade- T'as beau être bon comédien, les jeunes vont finir par te détester.  
Simon- C'est déjà le cas ! »   
  
Et il lui fit le récit qu'il avait donné à Ten-Ten.  
« Tsunade- Tu me diras, c'est un peu normal. Ils ne connaissent rien sur toi ! Bah, oublie-ça et concentre toi sur le combat de demain.  
Torachi- Ca ira, ne vous inquiétez pas Hokage-sama.  
Tsunade- Au fait, il vient de où ce petit chat si poli ?  
Simon- Il y a un peu du Jiraiya derrière, mais d'habitude, il n'est pas si poli.  
Torachi- On m'a appris que je devais être très respectueux envers celui ou celle que l'on appelle ''l'ombre du Feu''.  
Tsunade, au chat- Tu es qui au juste ?  
Simon- Ca, vous le découvrirez pendant les combats.  
Tsunade- Je me demande comment tu fais pour prendre ton bain avec Ten-Ten sans avoir d'idée malsaine.   
Simon, surpris- quoi ? Encore ? Ca ne vous regarde pas ! »

Chap 53 : Demi-finale  
  
Troisième jour, dans le dojo  
« Tsunade- Bon, aujourd'hui, on termine la compétition, on fera la finale ce midi. Neji et Simon, approchez vous du centre. »   
  
Les deux combattants se firent face, se saluèrent, et sans la moindre parole, se mirent en garde.  
« Kakashi- On refait les paris ?  
Gai, perplexe, les bras croisés- Non, pas cette fois.  
Kakashi- Je comprends : ce sont tous les deux tes élèves.  
Gai- Plutôt que je ne sais pas qui va gagner.  
Tsunade- Hajime ! »  
  
Mais aucun ne bougea, et cela, deux minutes durant. Aucun mouvement, ni tremblement, rien. Les gouttes de sueur commençaient à se concentrer sur leur visage, sous l'effet de l'intense activité cérébrale. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Celui qui attaque le premier l'emporte s'il est assez rapide, mais qui sera le plus rapide ?   
« Simon, à lui même- Pour gagner en rapidité, ça va être dur. Je vais compenser avec ma couverture de chakra. »  
  
Il appliqua celle-ci et concentra son chakra dans les pieds. Il n'avait pas encore bougé et se préparait à foncer dans le tas, mais tout à coup, il réfléchit à nouveau. Neji a le Byakugan en action et a donc vu ses rassemblements localisé de chakra, et s'il voyait ses muscles ?  
  
Tentant le tout pour le tout, il contracta ses muscles de manière à bondir sur l'adversaire, mais au moment du départ, il sauta le plus loin possible à droite. Il s'était maintenant éloigné du garçon, car il savait qu'avec ses handicaps, il ne ferait pas le poids contre lui.  
  
Aussitôt arrivé à destination, il composa un sort de Feu bien éparpillé, puis sauta au dessus de celui-ci. Il pensait pouvoir jouer sur l'effet de surprise mais le garçon aux yeux blancs l'aperçut et l'attendit dans la descente.  
  
Il n'avait plus le choix et devait dévoiler une nouvelle technique. Il composa une bourrasque qu'il souffla sur le garçon qui fut cloué au sol sous l'impact. Simon tomba juste à cheval sur le corps de Neji, le poing armé, qu'il abattit sur le soumis, mais le stoppa devant son nez.  
« Simon- J'ai gagné. »  
  
Il n'y a eu que ce mouvement que les Rookies ont pu voir, car les combattants étaient cachés par les flammes éparpillées par le vent.  
« Tsunade- Simon, Vainqueur. »  
  
Le gagnant se releva et donna sa main pour aider le perdant à se relever, mais celui-ci l'ignora et alla s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe. Simon partit alors 'asseoir à l'écart du groupe, rejoint bientôt par Ten-Ten.  
« Simon, la tête sur les genoux- Tu vois ? Ils me détestent tous. Hier Kiba, aujourd'hui Neji et cet après-midi Naruto.  
Ten-Ten- Naruto ? Pourquoi ?  
Simon- La finale sera contre Hinata.  
Ten-Ten- Ou contre Shino.  
Simon- Tout le monde aime Hinata, donc tout le monde me détestera encore plus.  
Ten-Ten- Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout !  
Simon- Mouais... »  
  
Le combat avait déjà commencé entre Hinata et Shino, en Tai-Jutsu simple. Shino avait conscience de son niveau inférieur à celui de sa partenaire en terme de corps à corps, il envoya donc une nuée d'insectes sur la fille.  
« Hinata, souriant- Si je me souviens bien, ils aiment le chakra tes copains, non ? »  
  
Elle déclencha alors la sphère de chakra qui servait de bouclier aux Hyuga. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au centre de celle-ci et, alors que Shino ne voyait pas l'utilité, tous ses insectes le quittèrent pour rejoindre la sphère. Le bouclier était maintenant opaque, et, cinq secondes plus tard, la sphère s'éteignit et les insectes réintégrèrent leurs quartiers dans le corps de leur maître, laissant Shino, face contre terre et Hinata sur lui, le contrôlant par une clé.   
« Tsunade- Hinata, vainqueur !  
Simon- Et pof !   
Ten-Ten- Wow, impressionnant ! »  
  
Simon quitta alors la salle pour partir vers la terrasse s'entraîner.  
« Ten-Ten- Je viens avec toi.  
Simon- Ca va pas être possible : c'est des gros Jutsus et tu seras éjectée de la terrasse.  
Ten-Ten, déçue- Ah bon ?  
Simon- Par contre, tu peux me filer ta montre ? » Elle lui donne « Je serais là pour le dîner. Bye ! »  
  
La terrasse n'était qu'un prétexte car il était parti vers la foret, à la recherche d'un plan d'eau, puis appela Torachi à la rescousse.  
« Torachi, rugissant de toutes ses forces- GROOOOAAAAAR !  
Simon- Mais pourquoi tu cries comme un dingue à chaque fois que je t'appelle ?   
Torachi- C'est pour faire bonne impression :ça me fait une pure entrée !  
Simon- Ouais, bon, tiens » il lui donne le rouleau de l'Eau « Interroges moi sur l'eau... Au fait, ta mère elle a rien dit, que je t'appelle tous les jours comme ça ?  
Torachi- Oh non ! Chez nous, on est fier d'être appelé, et en même temps, tu me donnes à manger donc...  
Simon- Bon allez, GO ! »

Chap 54 : Fin de la compétition  
  
A la tour, les Rookies se rendirent compte que Simon n'était plus là. Sakura fit alors réunir le groupe, auxquels s'ajoutèrent ceux du sable et du brouillard.  
« Sakura- En fait, avec les filles, on pensait s'excuser à Simon.  
Sasuke- Et pourquoi ?  
Sakura- Parce que c'est vache ce qu'on lui a fait : cette réunion, la veille de l'examen.  
Neji- De toute façon, il ne le sait pas, alors...  
Ten-Ten, élevant la voix- Justement si ! Il était là, il a tout entendu... Ca lui a fait beaucoup de peine.  
Sasuke- Bah, il se fait un monde de pas grand chose.  
Sakura, s'énervant- Je croyais que tu savais ce que c'était de ne pas avoir d'ami ! Lui non plus n'en a jamais eu, et maintenant qu'il croit en avoir, ils le trahissent ! Réfléchis un peu ! »  
  
Incroyable : Sakura venait de reprendre Sasuke violemment. Ca fait un choc...  
« Sasuke, pas habitué- Heu...  
Ino- Elle a raison. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, c'est juste parce qu'il est plus fort que vous. Vous êtes jaloux, voilà tout !  
Naruto, tout sourire- Faux, moi, je le trouve sympa ! »  
  
Une minute s'écoula : d'un côté, les filles fulminaient, de l'autre, les garçons réfléchissaient.  
« Kiba- Mais... vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à Kasumi et à Neji ? »   
  
Kasumi commença à se déshabiller, mais Ryori sauta devant elle et resserra son habit ninja.  
« Ryori- Contente toi d'expliquer !  
Kasumi- J'y suis pour rien si je suis belle ! Bon, en fait, il m'a juste poussé et bla bla bla ( on a tous compris...) »  
  
Les autres n'en revinrent pas ! Pourquoi avait il fait ça ?  
« Kiba- Et Neji ?  
Hinata- Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'un combat, c'est de la danse ?  
Kiba, surpris- Hein ?  
Hinata, à Neji- Tu es bien forcé d'admettre que tu n'as pris un seul coup, non ?   
Neji, regardant ses pieds- ... C'est vrai ! »  
  
Quand tout à coup, un nuage de fumée apparut au centre du groupe.  
« Gai, avec une magnifique pose Sentai- Alors les jeunes, ça complote ?  
Naruto, tout sourire- Wow, quelle entrée ! La classe...  
Sakura- Arrêtes un peu, c'est ridicule !  
Gai- En fait, j'étais venu vous dire que le repas allait bientôt être servi ! Et en même temps, je suis venu amener la feuille des paris des profs pour ce midi : pour l'instant, Hinata et Simon sont ex-æquo. Si vous voulez gagner un peu d'argent, dites-le. »  
  
Tous les jeunes participèrent, de telle manière qu'à la fin, Hinata l'emportait largement sur Simon.  
« Gai- A table ! »  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Simon et Torachi en mode chat les rejoignirent totalement trempé, car il voulait garder du chakra pour le combat de l'après-midi.  
« Naruto- Tu t'entraînes encore ?  
Simon- Et ouais, et tu ferais bien de t'y mettre, sinon je vais t'exploser aux qualifs !   
Naruto- Aucune chance ! »  
  
Et les amis rirent de bon cœur.  
« Sakura- Mais t'es trempé ! Tu sors d'où ?  
Simon- Je suis allé grimper aux arbres en foret ! J'ai glissé et je suis tombé dans le lac.  
Sakura- AH ?   
Simon- Allez Torachi, va taxer à manger aux cuisines.   
Torachi, sautant de l'épaule du garçon- Un steak, et que ça saute ! »  
  
Il était maintenant assis avec les autres et commença à se goinfrer pour récupérer des forces.  
Ryori- Wow, un deuxième Chouji ! »  
  
Le repas agréablement terminé, ils pouvaient passer à la finale. Las professeurs tranquillement assis, les élèves sur les bords du tatami, l'Hokage au centre, ainsi que Torachi sur les genoux de Ten-Ten : tous attendaient que débute le combat.  
  
Les finalistes se faisaient face, plus aucune hésitation sur leurs visages, mais toujours un léger sourire.  
« Tsunade- Hajime ! »  
  
Les deux combattants effectuèrent au même instant un saut en arrière, prenant du recul pour le combat qui débutait.  
« Simon, à lui même- A priori, ma vitesse devrait être comme la sienne. Je vais tenter un corps à corps... »  
  
Il retira sa garde et se mit à marcher lentement vers Hinata : celle-ci s'étonna de le voir approcher sans sécurité apparente.  
« Hinata, à elle même- Il fait quoi là ? Il a quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est sûr . »   
  
Tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus, les yeux froids comme la glace, Hinata, dans un réflexe défensif, créa son bouclier sphérique de chakra.  
Il s'arrêta devant, attendit cinq secondes, puis plongea son bras facilement dans le bouclier, à l'étonnement général. Hinata eut juste le temps de rompre son bouclier pour éviter que cette main la saisisse.  
  
Le combat au corps à corps s'engagea. Tout le monde se mit à sourire dans l'assemblée : il faut être fou pour provoquer un Hyuga en Tai-jutsu ! Mais le problème était qu'ils semblaient avoir le même niveau, pire, Simon prenait le dessus ! Impossible, comment faisait-il ? Les mouvements s'enchaînaient jusqu'à ce qu'il évite une frappe et la repousse au loin.  
  
Hinata se releva, composa un enchaînement de signes et fit apparaître des veines autour de ses yeux blancs. Elle se précipita alors sur le garçon, qui, voyant le danger arriver, créa quatre clones, que la jeune fille explosa en quatre mouvements. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il lui envoya une boule de Feu d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre vers le visage, celle-ci ne put que l'éviter en cambrant son dos et collant ses pieds au tatami. Simon profita de la faille, et lorsque Hinata se releva, il la contourna, enroula son bras autour du cou et s'assit sur le sol, maîtrisant Hinata par un étranglement ( Hadaka-Jime, et pof, un mot compliqué !).  
« Simon- C'est fini !  
Tsunade- Simon, grand vainqueur ! »  
  
Mais seuls les professeurs applaudirent, bien que timidement, les Rookies restant bouche-bée. Relevé, le garçon aida la concurrente.  
« Simon- Merci pour les cours...  
Hinata- Mais... comment tu as pu...  
Simon- Des formes de Tai, j'en connais déjà une dizaine. Apprendre la tienne, même juste un peu, m'a suffit.  
Hinata, souriant- Bien joué. »   
  
Hinata, se reculant un peu, commença à l'applaudir et fut reprise par tous les Rookies. Simon les regarda avec un sourire gêné, puis se reprit.  
« Simon, vers Naruto- J'en connais un qui doit des ramens à beaucoup de monde !  
Naruto, arrêtant d'applaudir, en état de choc- AH !  
Torachi- Et moi ? Et moi ?  
Simon- T'as encore faim ?  
Torachi- Carrément !  
Simon- Viens, on va piller les cuisines pour fêter ça. Ca intéresse quelqu'un ?  
Naruto/Chouji/Manji- Ouais !  
Torachi- Un steak, et que ça saute ! »

Chap 55 : Cat-fighting  
  
Mais finalement, tous les jeunes ninjas partirent récupérer boissons et gâteaux. Assis sur les fauteuils, ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement.  
« Kasumi- En fait, c'est normal que j'ai perdu, vu que tu es le meilleur du groupe.  
Simon- Oh l'excuse ! Et je te rappelle qu'aucun ici n'a montré tout son potentiel. Je ne suis pas le plus fort.  
Kasumi- T'es sur que je peux pas te prendre ton chat pour une fusion ?  
Simon- Désolé mais non. De toute façon, il ne voudrait pas !  
Kasumi- Ok, je n'insiste plus. Et un combat de chat, il voudrait ?  
Simon, surpris- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?  
Kasumi- Mon chat contre le tien, et si je gagne, je te le prends pour une fusion. Ok ?  
Simon, à Torachi- Hé, gros, t'as entendu ?  
Torachi, se goinfrant de gâteaux, à défaut de steak- Je vais l'exploser, son rat ! »  
  
On fit alors un semblant de place pour le mini-combat.  
« Kasumi- Edge, go ! Pas de cadeau !  
Simon- Vas-y doucement, gros ! Je te fais confiance. »   
  
Edge s'avança et se mit à pousser un miaulement de défi.  
« Torachi, à Simon- Je peux ?  
Simon, appréhendant- Oui, mais pas trop fort... hein ? »  
  
Torachi s'avança alors et poussa un rugissement digne d'un lion, et pendant que tout le monde sursautait, Edge recula entre les jambes de sa maîtresse.  
« Simon- J'en étais sur... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, vu que j'étais là quand je l'ai dit ! J'ai dit : pas trop fort !  
Torachi- Eh ben oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
Kasumi- Allez Edge, n'ais pas peur. »  
  
Edge reprit alors confiance et bondit sur Torachi. Celui-ci sauta en faisant un demi-tour et donna un double coup de pied (pattes arrières) au chat, qui atterrit deux, trois mètres plus loin.  
« Simon, s'énervant- On avait dit doucement !  
Torachi- Mais tu m'as jamais vu d'habitude ou quoi ? »   
  
Simon se retourna et affronta les regards perplexes et interrogateurs.  
« Simon- Il... boit beaucoup de jus de fruit !  
Kiba- Mais il carbure à la soldier pill, ton chat ?  
Simon- On peut dire ça comme ça... Bon, on boit ? »  
  
L'incident fut vite oublié et les discussions purent reprendre.  
  
D'un côté :  
« Chouji- Moi, je mets des feuilles de menthe avec mon chocolat à l'orange.  
Ryori- Tiens ? Moi je mettais plutôt des morceaux de fraises.  
Chouji- Oh non, la menthe coupe mieux avec l'orange !  
Manji- A la limite, on mettrait de l'écorce de vanille. »  
  
D'un autre :  
« Ino- Je me demande contre qui je vais retomber aux qualifs.  
Sakura- Encore contre moi !  
Neji- Si c'est Tsunade qui fait les combats, y a des chances.  
Sasuke- C'est vrai qu'elle a pas beaucoup d'imagination, si ce n'est pour le coup où elle nous a fait nettoyer la forêt !  
Temari- Pourquoi ?  
Neji- Tous ses combats sont prévisibles. Enfin bon, c'est une femme...   
Temari, le menaçant- Un problème avec les femmes ?   
Neji- Aucun : c'est plutôt elles qui ont un problème !  
Temari- Avec les hommes, sûrement ! Tous des machos et des crâneurs !  
Neji- Tu ferais bien de ne pas généraliser !  
Temari- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Neji, se ravisant-...  
Temari- Je préfère ça, mon mignon !  
Neji, sursautant- Ton mignon ?  
Kankuro- Temari ! On est plus à Suna.  
Sakura- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Suna ?  
Kankuro- Tous les trois, on est les enfants du Kazekage. Nos demandes sont considérées comme des ordres et Temari en a pris l'habitude.  
Gaara- Je te l'ai déjà dit Neji : elle peut être plus dangereuse que moi. »   
  
Encore d'un autre côté  
« Kasumi- Je n'aurais de repos tant que je ne saurais ce qu'est réellement ce chat !  
Torachi- Tu le sauras pendant les qualifs !  
Simon- Selon celui contre qui on retombe !  
Kiba- Moi, je me referais bien un combat contre Kasumi.  
Kasumi- Arrêtes, tu te fais du mal !  
Simon- Elle t'as quand même bien eu.  
Naruto- A plat de couture ! Une tolée parfaite ! La grosse br...   
Kasumi- Oui, bon ça va ! N'en rajoutez pas non plus.   
Kiba- Merci.  
Hinata- Ben moi, je m'en remets toujours pas du combat de tout à l'heure. C'est même vexant, un peu.  
Naruto- Il a eu du bol, c'est tout.  
Ten-Ten- Ouais, on va dire ça !  
Hinata- Merci Ten-Ten, ton soutien me fait plaisir.  
Ten-Ten- Remets-toi ! T'aurais eu Neji ou Sasuke, le résultat aurait été le même. »

Chap 56 : Le Dom-juan, victime de son succès  
  
La fin de soirée agréablement terminée, les groupes se scindèrent pour réunir les garçons d'un côté, allongés sur leur lit, et les filles de l'autre, essayant toutes les coiffures possibles et imaginables. La chambre masculine, qui baignait dans un long silence, vint s'animer de questions existentielles, suite à une intervention étonnante de Naruto.  
« Naruto- Simon, comment t'as fait avec Ten-Ten ?   
Simon- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?  
Naruto- Pour être avec, lui tenir la main... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
Simon- En fait, elle m'est tombée dans les bras, le reste s'est fait tout seul.  
Naruto- Tombée dans les bras ?  
Simon- On s'entraînait à grimper aux arbres, elle a glissé et pouf, dans mes bras.  
Naruto- Si tout pouvait être aussi facile...  
Simon- T'as plus de mérite à lui dire en face que de laisser faire les choses.  
Kiba- Mais dire une chose pareille, ça doit bien être la chose la plus difficile au monde.  
Simon- Si tu es sûr de toi, ça devrait passer tout seul.  
Kiba- Etre avec une fille, c'est cool, mais des fois, c'est relou...  
Naruto- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un !  
Simon- D'un autre côté, elles pensent sûrement la même chose. De ce que je sais, tout ce que veut une fille, c 'est quelqu'un pour l'écouter et la protéger : juste montrer que tu tiens à elle.   
Neji, avec une touche de sarcasme- Mais quand la fille est plus forte que toi, c'est dur de la protéger !  
Kiba, élevant la voix- Je dois comprendre quoi, là ? Retourne avec ton amour d'éventail, mon mignon !  
Neji- Quoi ? Je...  
Sasuke, calmement- Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir penser à ça.   
Neji- On a toujours le temps, il faut juste le prendre. Regardez Lee, il a prit le temps de s'entraîner, et sans aucune once de chakra, il a rattrapé mon niveau.  
Sasuke- Mouais... je crois qu'aimer prend justement beaucoup de temps.  
Gaara, à la surprise de l'assistance- Amour et haine sont opposés en soi, mais plus proches qu'on ne le pense : si tu as le temps de détester...  
Chouji- A vous écouter, on dirait que vous n'osez pas vous lancer. Vous avez peur ? »  
  
Aucune réponse.  
« Chouji- Comme quoi, on peut être un grand guerrier mais un pauvre homme.  
Sasuke- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pauvre ?  
Chouji- L'homme n'est complet qu'avec une femme à ses côtés. »  
  
Ce fut la dernière pensée de la nuit, sur laquelle chacun méditait.  
  
Le matin se présentait à la fenêtre, inondant la pièce de lumière, et réveillant de ce fait les garçons, qui, en sortant de leur chambre avec la discrétion d'un hippopotame dans un couloir, réveillèrent les filles.  
Après un bain rapide et un déjeuner avalé au lance-pierre, Simon repartit pour la foret avec pour objectif, les entraînements au Doton. Il appela à nouveau Torachi, qui repoussa un hurlement à faire trembler la forêt entière. Les séquences de techniques s'enchaînaient et alors qu'il avait finit et répétait les signes depuis le début, Torachi détecta quelque chose .  
« Torachi, se transformant en chat- Attention, quelqu'un arrive ! »  
  
Simon se retourna pour voir arriver Ten-Ten.  
« Ten-Ten- Et ben, j'ai fini par te trouver !  
Simon- Tu es venue pour quoi ?  
Ten-Ten, se collant à lui- Ca ne te plait pas que je vienne te voir ?   
Simon- Mais si, c'était juste pour savoir. »  
  
La jeune fille lui tendit alors ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa de coller aux siennes. Une sensation plaisante reprenait place dans le cœur du garçon, mais quelque chose semblait différent. Il connaissait par cœur la façon d'embrasser de la jeune fille, mais là...  
« Simon, se reculant- Tu es qui au juste ?  
Ten-Ten, souriant- Et bien, si j'avais su que tu me grillerais avec un baiser. »  
  
Ten-Ten partit en un 'pouf' caractéristique, pour laisser place à Kasumi   
« Kasumi- On remet ça ?  
Simon, le repoussant- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je suis avec Ten-Ten, t'as oublié ?  
Kasumi, s'approchant de plus en plus- Laisse cette sainte ni touche de côté et viens avec moi.  
Torachi, chuchotant- Pssst, Simon ! Je sens l'odeur de Ten-Ten qui arrive.   
Kasumi- Impeccable, comme ça, elle saura !  
Simon, réfléchissant- Même si c'est faux, elle me tuera. Une idée ! Une idée ! Il me faut une idée.. Ca y est j'ai trouvé ! Torachi, fais un Henge en Akamaru !   
Torachi, s'exécutant- OK ! »  
  
Simon fit à son tour un Henge pour entrer dans la peau de Kiba. Ten-Ten se présenta alors dans la clairière, et lorsque Simon l'aperçut, il prit l'entremetteuse par la taille pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Celle-ci, surprise au début, en profita quand même un maximum.  
« Ten-Ten, la vraie- Oh ! Désolée... Je vous laisse. »  
  
Puis elle repartit, à la recherche de Simon.  
« Simon/Kiba, interrompant le baiser- Ouf, j'ai eu chaud.  
Kasumi- Encore !  
Simon, reprenant son apparence et la repoussant- Mais arrêtes ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
Kasumi- Je te veux, nuance ! Tu es beau, fort et gentil donc parfait pour moi.   
Simon- Alors je t'insulte, je te bastonne et toi, tu me trouves gentil ?  
Kasumi- J'aime les hommes de caractère ! Et tu es le premier qui m'a tenu tête.  
Simon- Va voir Kiba : il y a pas mieux pour te tenir tête !  
Kasumi- Voyons, voyons... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec un minable qui a perdu contre moi ?  
Simon- Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à la force ? Tu es trop superficielle.  
Kasumi- Ben je suis comme ça, c'est tout. A nous les femmes, il nous faut des hommes forts pour nous protéger ! Allez, embrasse-moi encore.  
Simon, la repoussant violemment- Mais casse-toi ! Je ne veux pas de toi, moi !   
Kasumi, vexée- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas belle ?   
Simon- Y a pas que la beauté dans la vie ! Allez, maintenant, casse-toi : j'ai du boulot !  
Kasumi, se retournant- Bon et bien tant pis ! Je te laisse mais tu le regretteras !  
Simon- Pas de danger ! »  
  
La jeune fille partie, Torachi repris son apparence.  
« Torachi- Quel bourreau des cœurs !   
Simon- Ouais, ben c'est pas marrant figure-toi. Allez, on y retourne ! »

Chap 57 : Quand un chat entraîne un chien  
  
Midi, dans la cantine de la tour  
« Ten-Ten- T'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout !  
Simon- Dans la foret, en haut des arbres !  
Ten-Ten- Ben je t'ai pas vu alors... Devine quoi !   
Simon- Quoi ?  
Ten-Ten- J'ai surpris Kiba et Kasumi qui s'embrassaient dans la foret. C'est marrant, non ?  
Simon, les yeux grands ouverts- Ah ? Oui, c'est drôle !  
Ten-Ten- Au début, je croyais qu'elle essaierait de te draguer mais je me suis trompée.  
Simon, reprenant rapidement- Oui, tu t'es trompée !  
Kiba- On fait quoi, cette aprém' ?   
Naruto- Je vais pas trop bosser pour mettre un peu d'énergie de côté.  
Tout le groupe- Pareil !  
Simon, réfléchissant- Moi, j'ai encore du boulot. Ca te dirait qu'on bosse ensemble ?  
Kiba, perplexe- Euh oui, mais pourquoi si subitement ?  
Simon- En fait, je comptais t'égorger à l'abri de tous et enterrer ton cadavre en dessous d'un grand chêne. »  
  
Le vol d'une mouche passant à proximité fit alors beaucoup plus de bruit qu'à l'accoutumée.  
« Simon- Ok, c'était pas drôle.... Non, en fait je te suis redevable pour la couverture de chakra, c'est normal.  
Kiba- Ah ? Bon, dans ce cas... »   
  
Tandis que tout le monde terminait le repas, et que Kasumi s'inquiétait, Tsunade arriva à table.  
« Tsunade- Bon, je passe juste vous dire que vos combats auront lieu demain, à la première heure, donc allez-y doucement aujourd'hui. »  
  
Plus tard, dans la foret  
« Simon- Je voulais savoir... qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kasumi ?   
Kiba, surpris- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Bah, elle est sympa, c'est tout, sans plus.  
Simon- T'es sûr ? Alors pourquoi tu te tapais la tête contre le mur quand elle t'as embrassé ?  
Kiba- Ah ! T'as su ça où ?  
Simon- Hinata et Neji t'ont vu à travers le mur, donc tout le monde le sait.   
Kiba, rougissant- Eh ben, p'têt qu'elle me plait un peu...  
Simon, restant sérieux- Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'aux hommes forts, et pour l'instant, tu n'es pas classé très haut dans son échelle de valeur personnelle.  
Kiba- Je fais quoi, alors ?   
Simon- En fait, ma dette, je l'ai déjà payé en te prêtant Torachi.  
Torachi- Ouaich !  
Simon- Mais il m'a dit que t'avais un peu de mal donc on va bosser ça.   
Kiba- J'attends de voir ça ! »  
  
Premier exercice, courir la tête en bas, dans les arbres, en même temps qu'il fusionnait. Plus son dosage de chakra est précis, plus la fusion est puissante, donc si il y arrive dans des conditions difficiles, ça sera facile normalement.  
« Simon- T'en penses quoi ?  
Torachi- Il s'en sort bien pour un mec normal.  
Simon- Normal ?  
Torachi- J'te rappelle que cette technique, tu l'as maîtrisé en sept heures, avec autre chose qu'un caniche.  
Simon- C'est parce que j'ai plus de chakra qu'eux, c'est tout. Je suis pas anormal.  
Torachi- ( à lui même ) Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en toi, mais ça n'a rien de normal.  
Simon, criant à Kiba- Wow, ça devrait suffire ; descends voir ! »  
  
Celui-ci se présenta alors devant lui.  
« Kiba- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rentre ?  
Simon- Re-fusionne avec Akamaru ! On va se battre un peu. »  
  
Alors qu' Akamaru était entré dans le bras du garçon, les adolescents commencèrent à se battre. Durant cet exercice, Kiba apprenait à maîtriser cette nouvelle arme, à la garder activé et à s'adapter au surplus de poids. Durant deux heures, ils luttèrent, se donnèrent des conseils et des astuces, quand vint l'heure de repartir.  
« Kiba- On se fait une course en couverture de chakra jusqu'à la tour ?  
Simon- Comme tu veux. Torachi, accroche-toi !  
Kiba- Akamaru, dans ma veste ! Prêt ? 3, 2, 1... c'est parti ! »  
  
Les deux opposants avançaient à une vitesse folle dans la foret, sautant d'arbres en arbres, mais Kiba prit une avance certaine.  
« Kiba, à lui même- C'est bizarre, on dirait que sa vitesse a diminué depuis la dernière fois. Il serait moins fort ? Impossible, il s'entraîne tous les jours. »  
  
Arrivés à la tour  
« Kiba- J'avais au moins cinq secondes d'avance !  
Simon- T'es le plus rapide des Rookies, aussi. Allez viens, on va manger. »  
  
Ils furent les premiers à s'asseoir, tandis que d'autres arrivaient ou discutaient dans les fauteuils.  
« Kasumi, s'asseyant- Alors ? Vous avez bien bossé ?  
Kiba- C'est ça, et j'espère que demain, j'aurais droit à ma revanche !  
Kasumi, lui souriant- Je te l'ai dit : tu te fais du mal !  
Kiba- Et bien, attendons demain !  
Naruto- Alors les jeunes, z'étaient où ?  
Simon- Dans la foret !  
Naruto- Et Chouji, vous l'avez pas vu ? Il était pas là ce matin. »   
  
Chouji arriva dans la pièce, accompagné de Ryori et portant les plats.  
« Chouji/Ryori- A table ! »   
  
Tous se réunirent alors autour de la table, auxquels se joignirent les professeurs et l'Hokage, ainsi qu'une jeune Jounin portant le bandeau de Kiri. Ils commencèrent à manger, puis ils stoppèrent nets.  
« Tous- Délicieux !  
Chouji- On s'y est mis à deux, le contraire aurait été dommage.  
Tsunade- Vraiment très bon !  
Naruto, se goinfrant- Carrément ! »  
  
Les plats furent très vite avalés, et, attendant le dessert, ils s'affalèrent dans leur chaise, repus.  
« Kakashi- T'as de la chance, Asuma ! J'espère qu'il vous fait à manger des fois.   
Asuma, regardant Chouji- Ca arrive. Je me rappelle encore de son gâteau d'anniversaire... Et toi, Kurumi ? »  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'était insérée dans le groupe de professeurs depuis l'arrivée de son équipe à la tour.  
« Kurumi- Dans une équipe de filles, il est courant de manger ensemble, et c'est toujours un régal.  
Ryori- Merci Sensei.  
Hokage- Un bon repas avant une grande épreuve, il y a pas mieux ! Vous commencez à vous préparer les jeunes ? »  
  
Accord général.   
« Asuma- Moi, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce garçon » en regardant Simon « Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant la compétition.  
Simon, surpris- Moi ? En fait, je suis arrivé il y a un mois et demi, à peine.  
Kurenai- Et que faisais-tu avant ? »

Chap 58 : Tirage au sort  
  
Un silence pesant s'était installé sur la table et Simon le ressentit.  
« Simon, s'en tenant à son histoire de base- J'ai vécu dans une ferme toute mon enfance, et à la mort de mes responsables, je suis revenu vers mes racines.  
Kurenai- Tes racines ?  
Simon- Je suis le neveu de l'Hokage.  
Asuma- Ah d'accord. Je me demandais comment quelqu'un qui est arrivé il y a moins de deux mois pouvait être si fort.  
Tsunade- Au début, il voulait chercher un travail mais j'ai remarqué qu'il avait une bonne condition physique : je suis devenu son professeur. »  
  
Tous les Rookies écoutaient car ce qu'ils avaient cherché un mois et demi venait d'être dit. A dire vrai, ils espéraient plus.  
« Kakashi, sérieusement- Il n'empêche qu'atteindre un tel niveau en un mois et demi, c'est suspicieux.  
Tsunade- Ca le serait si c'était pas moi son professeur !  
Naruto- Je suis d'accord ! Et Jiraiya, il vient pas ?  
Tsunade- Il vient demain ! Il voulait voir ses élèves à l'œuvre.   
Sasuke- ''Ses'' ?  
Tsunade- Paraîtrait-il qu'il s'est occupé de Simon.  
Simon, souriant- Pendant une demi-heure à peine.  
Kasumi, à son professeur- Sensei ! Jiraiya, c'est pas un des trois légendaires ?   
Kurumi- Si, et Tsunade aussi.  
Kasumi, à Simon, en colère- Eh mais t'as trop de bol, toi ! Tu m'étonnes que tu progresses vite !  
Simon- Ben écoutes, j'y suis pour rien moi !  
Kurumi- Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas parce que le maître est très fort que l'élève le devient forcément.  
Kasumi- Mouais...  
Neji- Sinon, vous avez décidé des combats de demain ?  
Tsunade- Je vais laisser le sort en décider. Attendez deux secondes. »   
  
Elle se leva et sortit de la salle durant cinq minutes. Elle revint avec une boite de carton.  
« Tsunade- Bien, vous allez tous tirer un numéro, ça nous donnera l'ordre des matchs. »  
  
Le tirage fut fait, et les combats furent dévoilés.  
  
1 Kiba Vs Ino  
2 Kasumi Vs Manji   
3 Shino Vs Shizuka  
4 Simon Vs Ryori  
5 Naruto Vs Temari  
6 Neji Vs Hinata  
7 Sasuke Vs Sakura  
8 Gaara Vs Ten-Ten  
9 Kankuro Vs Chouji  
  
Les desserts furent lors servis, mais l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme. Des félicitations furent à nouveau données aux cuisiniers.  
« Chouji- C'est pas nous, cette fois. C'est Manji.  
Manji- Je m'occupe du sucré.  
Ryori- Comme ma sœur ! Marrant ça !  
Naruto- Ils font quoi dans ta famille ?  
Ryori- Mon père est ninja, ma mère est cuisinière. Avec ma sœur, on a fait le compromis.  
Ten-Ten- Bien joué ! »  
  
Dans le salon, dégustant un thé :  
« Simon- Je retombe encore avec Ryori.  
Ryori- Ouais, pas de bol pour moi. Je serais pas restée longtemps.  
Simon- Je trouve pas ça bien grave. T'es sûre de vouloir devenir ninja ? Je te sens plutôt dans un restaurant.  
Ryori- En fait, moi aussi. Je suis surtout là pour que mon équipe puisse participer.   
Kasumi- Sympa.  
Kiba- Ben toi, t'as pas intérêt de perdre demain.  
Kasumi- C'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète.  
Kiba, montant la voix- Et bien tu ne devrais pas, prétentieuse !  
Kasumi, s'énervant- Non mais tu t'es vu ? Crâneur !  
Kurenai- Oui ben ça va maintenant ! Kiba, tu seras prié de parler autrement à une jeune fille.  
Kiba, se justifiant- Mais, c'est elle qui...   
Kurenai- Tut tut tut...  
Kasumi, lui tirant la langue- Beuh ! »  
  
Un peu plus loin  
« Neji, à Hinata- On s'affrontera à nouveau, demain.  
Hinata, inquiète- Oui, encore.  
Neji- rassure-toi, je ne recommencerai pas ma folie de la session précédente.  
Hinata-...  
Neji- D'ailleurs, je ne me suis jamais réellement excusé. Je suis désolé Hinata, sincèrement..  
Hinata, lui souriant- Je te remercie. »  
  
A côté  
« Sasuke- Donc demain, on va se battre. Ca fait bizarre.  
Sakura- De toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance.  
Ino- Faudrait savoir : l'autre jour, tu te plaignais qu'on retombait à chaque fois ensemble !  
Sakura- Oui, mais... contre Sasuke...  
Sasuke- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ?  
Sakura- J'ai beau avoir aucune chance de te toucher, j'arriverais pas à me battre sérieusement.  
Sasuke- Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! »   
  
Comment devait-elle le prendre ? Elle ne le savait pas. Dans un coin de la salle, Kankuro rejoignait Gaara.  
« Kankuro- Pourquoi tu te mets à l'écart ? Si tu ne te rapproches pas du groupe, ça ne fera pas monter ta côte de popularité.  
Gaara- Demain, j'affronte Ten-Ten.   
Kankuro, rigolant- Et alors ? C'est l'histoire de deux secondes, à peine !  
Gaara- Ce n'est pas elle le problème.  
Kankuro, percutant- Ah d'accord. Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler.  
Gaara, se levant- Ok. »  
  
Il s'approcha de Simon et l'invita à s'éloigner pour discuter.  
« Gaara- Est-ce que demain tu pourrais sortir quand je me battrai contre ta copine ?  
Simon- Pourquoi ça ? Je vais essayer de me contrôler.  
Gaara- Ecoute, cette douleur m'est insupportable. Je pourrais mourir que ce serait moindre.  
Simon- Bon d'accord, je ferais comme ça, mais vas-y doucement alors.  
Gaara- J'essaierai. »

Chap 59 : Début des hostilités  
  
Le soir s'écoula, puis la nuit et enfin le grand jour reçut soin premier rayon de soleil. Tous étaient réunis dans la grande salle, avec d'un côté les étudiants, de l'autre les professeurs ainsi que l'Hokage et Jiraiya. Après un discours de Tsunade résumant les modalités de l'examen et sa signification, les premiers combats pouvaient débuter.  
« Tsunade- Kiba et Ino reste sur la scène, les autres, aux balcons ! »  
  
Kiba avec son chien à ses pieds faisaient face à la jeune fille au longs cheveux d'or. Au départ donné par Gai, le combat débuta. Laissant Akamaru de côté, le garçon provoqua la jeune fille en Tai-jutsu simple. Il avait un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'Ino, obligeant celle-ci à battre en retrait, et à créer cinq clones. Tous ensemble, ils foncèrent sur Kiba qui fut très vite surchargé. Les cinq clones le saisirent alors et le maîtrisèrent. Ino s'avança alors vers lui, rejoignant ses deux mains par les pouces et les indexes.  
« Ino- On dirait que j'ai gagné. »   
  
Elle déclencha alors son transfert d'esprit et prit possession de celui du garçon ; mais lorsqu'elle voulut lui faire dire « j'abandonne », le garçon aboya. Au même moment, Akamaru se transforma en Kiba et alla se placer derrière le corps inconscient d'Ino, qu'il contrôla avec un étranglement.  
« Kiba- A première vue, je dirais que c'est moi !  
Gai- Kiba, vainqueur ! »  
  
Ino reprit alors son corps d'origine et se réveilla dans les bras du garçon, qui l'aida à se relever.  
« Ino, la repoussant- N'en profites pas trop !  
Kiba, mesquinement- Tu préférerais quelqu'un d'autre en particulier ?  
Ino- Retourne avec Cat-woman !  
Gai, en pose sentai- J'appelle Kasumi et Manji ! »  
  
Arrivés sur l'aire de combat, ils se saluèrent et entamèrent les hostilités. Après un combat rapide au corps à corps, Manji déclencha le jutsu familial consistant à gonfler à son corps pour devenir une boule énorme, et roula vers 'Cat-woman'. Celle-ci recula jusqu'au mur, se plaqua à celui-ci, puis sauta au moment de l'impact. Tandis que Manji était encastré dans le mur, Kasumi avait collé ses pieds à celui-ci. Le boulet humain se dégonfla pour pouvoir se sortir du mur, mais Kasumi n'attendait que cela. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur son adversaire qui la cherchait, et l'assomma dans la descente.  
« Gai, dans une autre pose- Cat-wom... euh, Kasumi, Vainqueur ! J'appelle Shino et Shizuka. »   
  
Ils se firent face sans le moindre mot, chacun caché derrière ses petites lunettes noires. Au « Hajime » de Gai, le combat débuta. Après une simple séquence de combat au corps à corps, ils débutèrent avec leurs spécialités. Shizuka projeta à nouveau sa toile mais Shino y échappa facilement, et se lança sur la jeune fille, en même temps qu'une nuée d'insectes fonçait sur la fille.  
  
Celle ci recomposa et développa un cocon qui se referma sur les insectes.  
« Shizuka- Avec ça, je suis tranquille ! ( pour les japanistes, un jeu de mot subtil se trouve dans cette phrase.) »  
  
Mais Shino n'avait pas stoppé pour autant et donna un uppercut dans l'estomac de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Lorsque Shino s'apprêtait à porter le coup final, elle prit appui sur ses quatre membres et effectua un saut gigantesque pour se coller au mur.  
Il voulut la poursuivre mais il ne put décoller ses pieds du sol, pris dans un fil très résistant. La jeune fille, rampant sur le mur à la manière d'une araignée, s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau quand Shino fit sortir une nouvelle nuée d'insectes de ses manches qui s'empressèrent de couper la toile.  
Shizuka s'élança et fit sortir de ses manches de longs fils que Shino évita de peu, mais retombé devant lui à quatre pattes, elle le poussa vers le mur et déclencha son fil, elle colla Shino au mur qui se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de bouger.  
« Kiba- C'est dingue ça ! Les fils lui sortent des bras ?  
Kasumi- En fait, elle est un peu spéciale. Sa famille à copier la façon de combattre des araignées pour l'adapter à la sienne. »  
  
Shizuka s'approcha doucement de prisonnier et lança ce qu'elle pensait serait le coup final, mais elle s'effondra à la surprise générale. Alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait, on put apercevoir des insectes quitter le corps de la jeune fille, et voir que le cocon qui contenait es insectes était maintenant percé.   
« Gai, nouvelle pose- Shino vainqueur ! Infirmiers, civières ! Simon et Ryori maintenant !  
Ryori, criant- Je déclare forfait !  
Simon, surpris- Mais pourquoi ?  
Ryori- Le résultat aurait été le même que dans la compétition ou dans la forêt.  
Simon, souriant- Bon, comme tu veux.  
Gai, encore une autre pose- Alors j'appelle Temari et Naruto. »

Chap 60 : L'insecte et l'araignée  
  
Tandis que Naruto et Temari sautait dans l'arène, Shizuka se réveillait tranquillement, Shino à ses côtés, la regardant attentivement à travers ses lunettes noires.  
« Shizuka- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Shino- J'aimerais savoir deux, trois trucs.  
Shizuka- Sur moi ? Pourquoi ?  
Shino- Toi comme moi utilisons les capacités des insectes : nous sommes semblables.  
Shizuka, soupirant- Semblables ? Et alors...   
Shino- Je suis l'unique descendant des Aburame, la famille qui a passé un pacte avec les insectes. Ceux-ci sont en moi depuis ma naissance :je suis le seul comme ça.  
Shizuka- Et donc, tu crois qu'on est semblables ? Tu n'as pas tort... sauf que toi, tu es spécial, moi, je suis un monstre, tout comme toute ma famille d'ailleurs.  
Shino- Explique.  
Shizuka- Si tu veux un exemple, retire mes lunettes. Je l'aurais bien fait mais tes insectes ont manqué de me tuer, alors...  
Shino, se levant du tabouret- C'était des insectes à capacités soporifiques et paralysantes :je les ai découvert il y a deux, trois mois dans la foret. »  
  
Le garçon retira les lunettes de la jeune fille pour découvrir des yeux entièrement noirs, dépourvus d'iris : des yeux arachnéens.  
« Shizuka- Ca, plus les orifices à mes poignets de où sort ma toile font de moi un monstre. D'après l'histoire du clan, mon ancêtre aurait passé un pacte avec les araignées qui lui auraient conféré leur force, en échange de sacrifices... »  
  
Shino regarda le visage de la jeune fille, un visage très doux, recelant de très jolies formes et courbes qui, selon lui, s'accordait très bien avec ses yeux d'un noir intense.  
« Shino- Tu peux bouger un bras ? »  
  
Elle souleva légèrement et regarda sa main.  
« Shizuka- Je crois que oui.  
Shino- J'ai retiré tes lunettes à toi de retirer les miennes. »  
  
Elle leva alors son bras et retira les lunettes du garçon. Derrière les lunettes de Shino se dissimulaient des yeux dont le blanc était vert et les iris, noires. Celle-ci fut très surprise et son visage, qui en toute circonstance reste impassible, montra alors un sentiment de surprise, mais aussi, et on ne sait comment, de la compréhension, voire de la compassion.  
« Shino- Depuis la naissance du clan Aburame, ceux qui le composent communient avec le royaume des insectes et sont en symbiose avec eux. Ces siècles passés en leur présence ont modifié notre code génétique. Tu vois ? Nous sommes semblables. »  
  
Elle ne répondit pas et posa la main qui portait encore les lunettes sur la joue du garçon, la caressant à l'aide du pouce. Elle attira alors ces yeux d'un vert si intense qu'on les croirait irréels, le jeune garçon se laissant entraîner et sans en connaître la raison, il embrassa la jeune fille.  
Celui dont le cœur paraissait si froid au premier abord semblait se révéler de plus en plus. Il avait trouvé celle qui le compléterait.   
  
Mais pendant ce temps, dans l'arène, se déroulait le combat opposant Temari à Naruto. Elle ne cessait d'attaquer le garçon avec son gros éventail, qu'il évitait tant bien que mal. A ce stade, personne ne pouvait deviner qui l'emporterait, et Temari, l'ayant compris, se recula d'un grand bond vers l'arrière et déplia son éventail. Répartissant le chakra sur la toile, elle provoqua une énorme bourrasque en direction du garçon. Naruto, voyant arriver le problème composa des signes avec ses mains... Rien ne se passa. Temari en fut surprise et réitéra son action mais à nouveau, rien n'en re-sortit : le vent semblait disparaître !  
« Temari- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
Naruto, composant- Devine ! »  
  
Il provoqua une bourrasque de vent que Temari contra avec une autre mais le jeune renard en avait profité pour courir vers elle. Le voyant arriver, elle replia son éventail et partit pour l'abattre sur la joue du garçon, mais celui-ci entremêla à nouveau ses doigts et créa une tornade autour de lui qui arracha l'éventail des mains de Temari. L'éventail faisant le tour de lui, il le récupéra à sa droite et l'abattit sur la tête de la fille, qui vola sous le choc.  
Elle se releva difficilement pour voir Naruto s'éventer la tête avec l'énorme éventail.  
« Naruto, en pleine tempête- Wow, ça doit être pratique l'été ! »  
Temari, s'énervant- Tu vas voir !  
Naruto- Si tu te relèves, j'envoies une bourrasque qui te collera au plafond donc abandonnes, ça vaut mieux.  
Temari- ... » cinq secondes de réflexion « J'abandonne.  
Gai, en pose du beau mec- Naruto, vainqueur !   
Naruto, aidant Temari à se relever- De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas fait : on est des gentlemen à Konoha.   
Temari, acceptant l'aide à contre-cœur- et ben, on le saura !  
Gai, nouvelle pose- Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Neji et Hinata Hyuga. »


	13. ch 61 à 66

Chap 61 : Poursuite du tournoi  
  
Les deux se présentèrent face à face, le départ fut donné, mais aucun ne bougea, ni se mit en garde.  
« Neji- J'ai attendu ce combat durant six mois.  
Hinata- Pourquoi ?  
Neji- J'ai vu que tu as progressé en regardant tes combats... mais à quel point ?  
Hinata, curieuse- Quoi ?  
Neji- C'est toi qui reprendra la maison des Hyuga et pour cela tu dois être forte.   
Hinata, regardant ses pieds- Ce ne sera pas moi, mais ma sœur...   
Neji, les yeux froncés- Ta sœur est partie pour être comme ton père. Il n'avait pas hésité à faire souffrir le mien dans le passé, donc, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. TU seras la maîtresse des Hyuga.   
Hinata, hésitant- Je ne sais pas si...  
Neji- Tu seras parfaite dans ce rôle. Maintenant, en garde ! »  
  
Le combat débuta alors d'un commun accord. Un combat de Tai-Jutsu simple, mais à un niveau autre que ceux auxquels on était habitués. La Byakugan en action, ils refermaient tous les points d'ouverture de chakra de l'opposant, mais Neji prit une avance certaine.  
« Neji- Tu seras la maîtresse, je resterais dans l'ombre, mais pour l'instant, je dois finir cet examen. »  
  
Et il pressa le dernier point d'ouverture, qui coupa l'arrivée de chakra de la jeune fille.  
« Hinata, à genou mais souriante- J'abandonne !  
Gai, sur une main- Neji, vainqueur ! Infirmiers... Et maintenant, Gaara contre Ten-Ten ! »  
  
Simon entendant l'annonce du combat, partit d'asseoir dans l'escaliers après avoir été accompagné par sa belle.  
Il entendit alors les clameurs, les souffles que l'on retenait, des bruits sourds, des sons métalliques... Le doute le tiraillait, l'inquiétude le prenait et son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il ? Qui gagnait ? Gaara, bien sûr. Mais comment ? Est-ce qu'il l'assommait à coup de sable ? Il avait dit qu'il essaierait d'y aller doucement. Mais doucement, pour un ex-psychopathe, c'est quoi ? Est-ce qu'il...  
« Gai- Gaara, vainqueur ! Sasuke et Sakura, en piste ! »  
  
La voix de l'instructeur était joyeuse, il n'avait pas appelé les infirmiers : tout cela le rassurait. Il vit enfin Gaara et Ten-Ten monter les escaliers.  
« Ten-Ten, souriant- J'ai perdu !  
Simon, prenant sa main- C'est pas bien grave. ( à Gaara ) Comment t'as fait ?  
Gaara, passant devant lui- T'as bien fait de ne pas venir, ça t'aurait pas plu.  
Simon, étonné- C'est à dire ?  
Ten-Ten- Il m'a enfermé dans une sphère de sable et m'a demandé d'abandonner, ce que j'ai fait.  
Simon, à Gaara- Merci.   
Gaara- Pourquoi ?  
Simon- Je t'avais demandé d'y aller doucement et c'est ce que tu as fait.  
Gaara- On avait un marché, j'ai rempli ma part, voilà tout.  
Simon- Ouais ? Bon ben allons-y, je veux voir Sakura et Sasuke se battre ! »   
  
Revenus au balcon, ils virent alors Sasuke et sa Groupie en plein combat.  
« Simon, s'approchant de Naruto- Alors ?   
Naruto- Ca faut bizarre de les voir comme ça.  
Simon- En tout cas, on va voir comment Sasuke va se comporter. »  
  
Le combat prenait une tournure étrange : alors que le garçon aurait pu mettre un terme au combat en un instant, il ne faisait qu'éviter les attaques de la jeune fille. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune capacité spéciale, si ce n'est le Genjutsu, mais son opposant aurait rompu le sort facilement ; elle misait donc tout le combat au corps à corps et se fit aider de plusieurs clones, mais le résultat restait inchangé : Sasuke gardait l'avantage.  
« Sasuke, en combattant- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te battre ?  
Sakura, en sueur- Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Donc me voilà...   
Sasuke- ... je voudrais savoir : pourquoi tu me colles au basques depuis des années ?  
Sakura- A dire vrai, je ne sais pas non plus...  
Sasuke- Je t'envoies toujours balader et tu reviens à chaque fois. Pourquoi ?  
Sakura- Ca doit être ça, l'amour. »  
  
Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas non plus surpris car inconsciemment, il attendait cette réponse. Se recouvrant de chakra, il se glissa en un instant derrière la jeune fille et, avec un sourire à peine lisible sur le visage trop souvent froid du garçon :  
« Sasuke, derrière Sakura- Merci. »  
  
Sakura n'eut pas le temps d'être surprise et s'écroula sous le coup du garçon.  
« Simon, main sur le front- Ouille ! Il y a été fort...  
Naruto, souriant, appuyé sur la rambarde- Mmh... En tout cas, voilà un combat qui fera avancer les choses.  
Simon- T'as l'air de mieux supporter lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, non ?  
Naruto, ne quittant pas du regard Sasuke qui portait Sakura à l'infirmerie- J'ai renoncé il y a bien longtemps.  
Simon, souriant- T'as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Naruto, sérieux- Non, c'est juste que Sakura est dévouée corps et âme à Sasuke... j'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive...  
Simon, déprimant- (à lui même) Aveugle, il est aveugle, c'est pas possible autrement. (à Naruto) Ca viendra.  
Gai- Dernier combat : j'appelle Kankuro et Chouji. »

Chap 62 : Fin des qualifications  
  
« Kankuro- Je vais t'exploser comme ton frère !  
Chouji, souriant- Faudrait voir à pas me sous-estimer !  
Gai, dans sa pose du beau gosse (sa préférée) – Et c'est parti ! »   
  
En effet, Kankuro voulait faire la même chose qu'avec Manji en collant des fils de chakra sur les pieds de Chouji. Ce dernier répliqua tout de suite en jetant deux shurikens qui tranchèrent les fils.  
« Chouji- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?  
Kankuro, retirant Karasu de son dos- Bon OK, tant pis pour toi ! »  
  
Chouji savait que Kankuro était un adversaire de taille, surtout en possession de sa marionnette, aussi lança t'il son jutsu qui le transformait en boule humaine et roula vers son opposant. Celui-ci ayant assisté au combat Kasumi/Manji, pensa reproduire le même schéma en se collant au mur, mais Chouji ne détruisit pas le mur et continua sa course le long de la paroi et frappa de plein fouet un Kankuro surpris, qui retomba lourdement au sol. Il se releva difficilement pour continuer le combat, mais Chouji déboulait déjà sur lui comme un boulet de canon.  
Le marionnettiste eut juste le temps de placer sa poupée devant lui, en bouclier, mais celle-ci fut détruite par Chouji qui, dans sa lancée, embarqua Kankuro.  
Le combat était terminé, Kankuro gisait au sol. Chouji, revenu à son apparence normale, s'approcha alors de lui.  
« Gai, avec une pure dernière pose- Chouji, vainq... »  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant Chouji s'écrouler, sans raison apparente.  
« Gai, surpris- Hein ? ... Ex æquo ! Infirmiers !  
Ino- Mais ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Temari !   
Temari- Je pense qu'en détruisant Karasu, il a dû se couper sur une lame empoisonnée.  
Ino et Manji- empoisonnée ?  
Temari- Vous avez du bol que Gaara ait forcé Kankuro à changer son poison par des somnifères.   
Gaara, approchant- Si moi j'arrête, vous aussi.  
Temari, le regardant avec un sourire- ouais t'as raison.  
Tsunade- Que tous les vainqueurs s'avancent jusqu'ici ! »  
  
Les huit vainqueurs se présentèrent alors, rejoint par Sasuke et Shino qui sortait de l'infirmerie. Tsunade s'avança :  
« Tsunade- Bien joué, les enfants, c'étaient de beaux combats. A partir de maintenant, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, vous avez deux mois de préparation car le stade est en réparation jusqu'aux combats finaux. Reposez-vous, entraînez-vous : faites comme bon vous semble, mais dans un mois, des milliers de personnes viendront juste pour vous voir. Je vous conseille d'être prêt ! »  
  
Kurenai s'avança alors avec la même boîte qui avait servit au tirage au sort des qualifications. Chaque participant en sortit un numéro et le tableau des combats à venir put se dessiner.

Shino Vs Sasuke

Naruto Vs Gaara

Kasumi Vs Simon

Neji Vs Kiba

« Tsunade- Et voilà, maintenant, à vous de jouer ! »   
  
Chap 63 : D'un monde à un autre  
  
Les élèves allaient repartir quand Tsunade appela Simon en privé.  
« Tsunade- Je t'ai trouvé une chambre pour te loger. Ce ta changera de la tente !  
Simon- Merci. Elle est où ?  
Tsunade- Dans l'auberge où tu étais la première nuit. Tu y seras avec tous les autres participants à l'examen.  
Simon- Ok ! »  
  
Ils furent alors escortés jusqu'au village et amenés devant l'auberge, où le groupe se rassembla.  
« Ten-Ten- Alors c'est là que tu seras ?  
Simon- Faut encore que j'aille chercher mes affaires à ma tente.  
Ten-Ten- T'aurais très bien pu venir à la maison.  
Simon- Mais ton père ne m'aurait pas lâché. Bon allez, on va voir ma chambre ? »  
  
Au soir, dans la salle commune de l'auberge où étaient réunis tous les participants étrangers autour d'une même table.  
« Kasumi- Ca se sent quand Ryori n'est pas aux fourneaux !  
Ryori- Je suis flattée.  
Kasumi- Arrêtes ton char ! Tu le serais bien plus si c'était Chouji qui te le disait.  
Ryori- Je ne vois pas le rapport...  
Gaara- Pas mauvais ces petits sablés...  
Simon- C'est vrai, ça se mange bien.  
Kasumi- Au fait, t'as pas trop peur de te retrouver contre moi à nouveau ?  
Simon- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ?  
Kasumi- Je me renseigne, c'est tout ! Tu vas pas me dire que...  
Shizuka, exaspérée- Tais-toi deux secondes ! C'est pas possible de toujours parler ainsi... On croirait l'autre avec son chien.  
Kasumi, énervée- Quoi ? Ne me compares à lui, veux-tu ! On a rien en commun.  
Simon, souriant- Oh que si ! Tu pourrais être sa sœur que ça m'étonnerait pas... »  
  
L'assemblée ria à ce trait d'humour et heureusement, Kasumi ne trouva rien à redire ; le repas put se terminer tranquillement.  
Deux heures plus tard, Simon lisait 'D'un monde à un autre', que lui avait confié Tsunade, dans sa chambre, éclairée par une lampe de chevet. Ce qui devait être un récit de science-fiction pour n'importe quel habitant du monde des ninjas était pour lui un récit historique du siècle dernier.  
Ookimon Sekai, le narrateur, relatait avec une très grande précision son séjour dans le monde d'origine du garçon, depuis la description du jutsu pour le transporter, son contact avec la population, son relevé d'information et ses diverses altercations avec la milice et les gens de là-bas. Il s'étonnait de ne pas les voir utiliser le chakra et après maintes recherches, comprit que les rares utilisateurs étaient classés ''Sorciers'' et brûlés sur les places des villes.  
Il les voyait brûler tout ce qui leur passait sous la main, dans leur seul intérêt, mais il vit aussi les artistes et musiciens reproduire des scènes de son monde, s'inspirer de chansons de chez lui et relater les légendes. Il allait aborder le retour du narrateur alors que celui-ci s'était retrouvé en prison pour avoir marcher sur une rivière sous prétexte que la taxe du pont était trop chère, quand il entendit frapper à la porte.  
Interrompant sa lecture, une impression de déjà-vu lui fit regarder la porte d'un air méfiant :  
« Simon- Ouais ?  
Ten-Ten- C'est moi.  
Simon, souriant- Tu as ramené ton shuriken d'argent ?  
Ten-Ten- Non, je l'ai oublié. Allez, viens m'ouvrir.  
Simon, s'asseyant sur le lit- C'est ouvert. »  
  
Celle-ci entra alors et s'avança vers lui.  
« Simon- Kasumi, tu croyais que j'allais retomber dans le panneau ?  
Kasumi, reprenant sa forme- Comment t'as su ?  
Simon, lui montrant sa chaîne- C'est un kunai d'or, pas un shuriken d'argent. La vraie n'aurait pas compris et m'aurait répondu 'De quoi tu parles, vieux débile ! Dépêches d'ouvrir ou je te vide de ton sang.'  
Kasumi, s'asseyant à côté de lui- Bien joué !  
Simon, s'écartant- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Kasumi, se rapprochant à nouveau- Ca se voit, non ?   
Simon, la repoussant gentiment- Mais tu n'as aucune chance.   
Kasumi, les yeux grands ouverts- Je suis pas assez belle ?   
Simon- Si, mais y a pas que ça.  
Kasumi- La force aussi : voire des hommes se battre entre eux, j'adore.  
Simon, souriant- Pauvre enfant, si jeune et déjà dérangée... Vas voir Gaara, ou Naruto, il y a pas mieux pour la baston.  
Kasumi- Un psychopathe et un idiot ! J'attaches aussi de l'importance à la classe, un minimum de beauté et d'intelligence.  
Simon- Ca restreint pas mal tout ça...  
Kasumi- Oui, il ne reste plus que toi » se rapprochant à nouveau « allez, je sais que tu es fou de moi.  
Simon- Mais casse-toi ! Si Kiba ou Ten-Ten nous voient, je suis mort ! Avec mon bol légendaire, ça va encore me retomber dessus !  
Kasumi, s'énervant- Kiba ! Kiba ! Toujours Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce nul qui pue le chien mouillé ?  
Simon- Puer le chien mouillé... Mais bien sûr ! Et toi, avec tes chats ? Par contre, il n'est pas nul, loin de là ; mais toi, tu dois l'être d'un sacré coup.  
Kasumi- Hein ? Comment ça ?  
Simon- Tu n'as pas vu qu'il avait fait exprès de perdre ? Il n'avait même pas appelé Akamaru.  
Kasumi- ... Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Ca lui ressemble pas à ce crâneur.  
Simon- Sais pas ! Mais toi, le baiser que tu lui as donné la veille du combat ?  
Kasumi, rouge- Que ? .... Comment t'as su ?  
Simon, rire victorieux- Ha ha ! Ca te ferait mal d'admettre que t'as été attirée par autre chose que par sa force ?  
Kasumi- Interloquée- ...  
Simon, calmement- T'as peur que les autres rigolent ? C'est dommage, Kiba fais partie des meilleurs de sa génération.  
Kasumi- Mais tous les autres, et toi...  
Simon- Moi, j'ai deux ans de plus qu'eux, c'est normal ; les autres, ils ont tous à peu près le même niveau, d'ailleurs, on a tous le même niveau, je suis pas meilleur qu'eux.  
Kasumi, réfléchissant- ...  
Simon- Dans deux mois tu seras fixée. Maintenant sors d'ici s'il te plait, on ne sait jamais. »  
  
Avant de partir, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon qui ne bougea pas.  
« Kasumi- Dommage pour moi, Ten-Ten a bien de la chance. »  
  
Elle quitta alors la pièce doucement, alors que Simon s'allongeant dans on lit, prêt à passer une bonne nuit, quand il entendit un toussotement.  
« ? – Alors, on se béquote en cachette ?  
Simon, se retournant- Cette voix ne me dit rien qui vaille...  
Ten-Ten, décochant son coup de poing légendaire- Atcha ! »   
  
Simon se retrouva collé au mur et tomba comme une vielle crêpe.  
« Ten-Ten- Bonjour la confiance !   
Simon- (à lui même) OK, c'est elle. (A Ten-Ten) Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !  
Ten-Ten, souriant- T'inquiètes, j'ai tout entendu.  
Simon- Mais alors, pourquoi tu...  
Ten-Ten- Pour le baiser, à priori pas nécessaire.  
Simon- Ah !  
Ten-Ten- Sinon, tu te plais ici ? »

Chap 64 : Au boulot !  
  
Lendemain matin, dans la salle à manger où tous les jeunes étrangers déjeunaient, les ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent.  
« Shino, arrivant- On s'entraîne en groupe aujourd'hui. Ca intéresse quelqu'un ?  
Kiba- Histoire de pas trop vous désavantager.   
Kasumi- C'est ça, ouais !  
Shizuka- Je suis d'accord.   
Reste du groupe- OK. »  
  
A l'extérieur de l'auberge, où tous se rassemblaient.  
« Simon, à Ten-Ten- Ca fait une bonne équipe, quand même !   
Ten-Ten- Mmh... Moi, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.  
Simon- Ah bon ? Quoi ?  
Ten-Ten- Quand tu regardes bien, ils ont pas en groupe, mais à deux.  
Simon, regardant mieux- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... »  
  
En effet, ils étaient en groupe, mais parlaient à une seule personne.  
« Simon- J'ai rien eu à faire en fait.  
Ten-Ten- Ah, je crois qu'on y va. »  
  
Arrivés au terrain, Simon remarqua que Shikamaru était venu.  
« Simon- Alors, revenu ? T'as fait quoi pendant deux mois ?  
Shikamaru- J'ai dû me taper un vieux stage de Chuunin bien relou.  
Chouji- Manji a préféré retourner dans son ancienne équipe.  
Shikamaru- C'est bien gentil l'entraînement, mais on fait quoi ?  
Ino- C'est vrai ça ! Si on se bat, ça sert à rien.  
Shikamaru- On a qu'à faire ce qu'on veut. On nomme des responsables : section Tai-Jutsu, Neji !  
Neji- Ok.  
Shikamaru- Section Gen-Jutsu, Sakura !  
Sakura- Yep !  
Ino- Et moi ? On y pense pas à moi ?  
Shikamaru- Je comptais te mettre aux pièges, vu que t'adores ça, mais si tu veux pas...  
Ino, s'écriant- Je prends.  
Shikamaru- Pour les armes : Ten-Ten, évidemment !  
Ten-Ten, faisant tournoyer un kunaï- Ca me va.  
Shikamaru- NinJutsu maintenant. Je sais pas... Simon ?  
Simon- Oui mais non en fait ! Faudrait que j'apprenne les Gen-Jutsu. T'as qu'à mettre Naruto.  
Shikamaru- Naruto ? Mais il connaît que les Kage Bunshin !  
Naruto, riant- Tu serais bien surpris.  
Shikamaru- Bon ben... Ok alors. Ca va pour tout le monde ? Choisissez ce que vous voulez, on tournera au fur et à mesure. »  
  
Plusieurs jours se suivirent, installant une routine pas déplaisante. L'étranger savait que certains se posaient encore des questions à son sujet, mais un sentiment d'amitié et de camaraderie s'installait entre les protagonistes de l'entraînement.  
  
Un midi où, tous ensemble, ils mangeaient à l'auberge, Tsunade fit son apparition, accompagnée de Jiraiya.  
« Tsunade- Bonjour tout le monde !  
Jiraiya- Salut les jeunes ! »  
  
Bonjour général, même pour les petits taciturnes.  
« Tsunade- Paraîtrait-il que vous travaillez ensemble.  
Naruto- Pour la finale.  
Tsunade- Bien, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse.  
Neji- Et vous, que faites-vous ici ?  
Tsunade- On est venus pour parler à Simon. (à Simon) Tu viens ?  
Simon, reculant de sa chaise- Ok. »  
  
Quelques instants après qu'ils aient quitté la pièce.  
« Kasumi- Pourquoi ils sont sortis ?  
Neji- J'aimerais bien le savoir !  
Tous les garçons de Konoha- Mouais... »  
  
Dans la chambre de Simon où Jiraiya s'assit dans le fauteuil, Simon sur le lit, Tsunade resta debout.  
« Tsunade- En fait, on se demandait ce que tu pensais de ''D'un monde à un autre''.  
Simon- Je l'ai pas encore fini mais de ce que j'ai lu, c'est un livre qui doit avoir un peu plus d'un siècle.  
Jiraiya- A peu près, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu peux en dire ?  
Simon- Ben c'est rigolo de se voir étudié comme une autre civilisation. Je peux dire de ce que je sais de notre histoire que tout ce qui s'y trouve est vrai. Mais le Jutsu expliqué au début, personne n'a essayé ?  
Jiraiya- Le problème est que ce sort part d'une composition de 55 signes. Plus il y a de signes, plus la quantité de chakra nécessaire est importante. N'importe quelle personne voulant essayer mourrait à coup sûr. Seuls les grands ninjas peuvent le tenter, mais avec l'expérience, on se dit que c'est bête de miser sa vie sur ce qui pourrait n'être qu'une hypothèse.  
Simon- Mouais, logique.   
Tsunade- Sinon, t'en es où dans l'entraînement ?   
Simon- J'ai fini vos rouleaux d'élémentaux et là, je termine le Gen-Jutsu avec Sakura. »  
  
Tsunade et Jiraiya restèrent silencieux un instant.  
« Jiraiya, hésitant- Tous ?  
Simon- Euh.. oui, pourquoi ?   
Tsunade- Même les dernières ?  
Simon- Ben oui. Bon, j'ai un peu galéré pour celles-là, mais...  
Jiraiya- Pourquoi veux-tu passer NON ?  
Simon- Je ne sais pas... J'avais envie de voir si j'avais le niveau.  
Tsunade- Le niveau ? C'est en Jounin qu'on aurait du te mettre ! Tous ce qui te manque c'est les stratégies et les règlements.   
Simon- Arrêtez ! Moi, jounin ? J'aurais jamais le niveau...  
Tsunade- Tu peux venir avec nous ? On aurait quelque chose à vérifier. »  
  
Ils partirent alors par la fenêtre vers la plaine d'entraînement.  
« Jiraiya- Bien, à priori, il n'y personne.  
Tsunade- Vas-y Simon. Montres-nous la dernière technique du Feu.  
Simon- Bon, si vous voulez. »  
Il leur tourna alors le dos, composa une très longue séquence de signes et produisit son sort.  
  
« Naruto- Alors, vous voyez quoi ? »

Chap 65 : Simon Vs Gaara  
  
L'équipe ayant vu les trois ninjas partir par la voie des airs, se posta sur le toit, nommant les Hyuga comme longue-vues officielles.  
« Naruto, impatiemment- Alors ?  
Neji, en sueur- C'est... C'est incroyable...  
Hinata, en état de choc- ...  
Kiba- Allez, accouche !  
Neji, réfléchissant- ... Le gars avec les cheveux blancs vient de faire un sort de Feu ! J'en ai jamais vu de tel.  
Hinata, surprise- ...  
Kiba- Ouais, mais Simon, il fait quoi ?  
Neji- Il regarde. »  
  
Tous soufflèrent, se rassurant. Sasuke, lui-même en Sharingan, ne vit rien car les personnages étaient trop loin.  
L'entraînement journalier put donc reprendre, jusqu'à ce que la première semaine se termine.  
« Kiba- On pourrait se faire un petit tournoi chaque semaine, non ?  
Kasumi, criant- Mais t'as que le mot compétition dans le crâne ?  
Kiba, souriant- Peur de perdre ?  
Kasumi- Sûrement pas, je te reprends quand tu veux !  
Chouji- Moi aussi, ça me dit.  
Sasuke et Neji- Bonne idée.  
Shikamaru- On fera ça dans la clairière. Allez, Go ! »  
  
Tous dans la clairière, en cercle, ils firent tourner un kunaï au centre, qui s'arrêta sur Gaara.  
« Shikamaru- Choisis ton adversaire.  
Gaara- (à Simon) J'ai un truc à vérifier.  
Simon, souriant- Oui, moi aussi. »  
  
Au centre de la clairière, l'un en garde, l'autre les bras croisés, le combat pouvait commencer.  
« Shikamaru, au loin- 3, 2, 1... Hajime ! »  
  
Simon fonça le poing armé vers le garçon qui attendait dans la même position. Au moment de l'impact, une vague de sable surgit de la gourde du garçon pour stopper le poing. Les coups s'enchaînaient, les vagues de sables y répondaient, jusqu'à ce que l'une prenne la forme d'un poing et colle un direct au menton du garçon, qui vola sur plusieurs mètres.  
  
Se relevant instantanément pour attaquer de nouveau, il fut éjecté de la même manière. Tandis que Simon suait à grosses gouttes, Gaara conservait sa position, impassible. Simon, revêtant sa couverture de chakra, se glissa derrière Gaara en un éclair et s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup à la nuque, mais la gourde de sable prit l'apparence d'un poing qui frappa Simon au ventre, envoyant celui-ci percuter un chêne et s'écrouler à ses racines.  
  
Voyant là la fin du combat, Shikamaru accorda la victoire à Gaara. Ten-Ten se précipita sur son ami, affolée.  
« Ten-Ten- Ca va ? Réponds-moi ! Oh ! »  
  
Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Il était conscient mais pas dans la réalité. Il sentait une onde parcourir son corps, comme celle que provoque une goutte d'eau tombant sur un lac. Une conscience, une présence...  
« Voix caverneuse- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.  
Simon- Qui es tu ?  
Voix caverneuse- Tu n'es pas de taille, je vais t'aider.  
Simon- Mais... qui es tu ?  
Voix caverneuse- Je suis en toi depuis trop longtemps... » hurlant « **LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !** »  
  
Simon se redressa brusquement en un hurlement inhumain, faisant sursauter tous les membres du groupe.  
« Kiba- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
Neji- Quelle énergie !  
Sasuke- Impressionnant ! »  
  
Le garçon se tenait à présent debout, portant un air d'une dignité céleste, les doigts en griffes, mais surtout, des yeux d'un bleu glacial laissant immobile l'assistance. Il s'avança vers Gaara qui était encore au centre de la clairière, mais qui à présent était à genoux, se tenant la tête et souffrant.  
Maintenant devant Gaara, Simon s'arrêta.  
« Simon, d'une voix caverneuse- Shuusaku, je viens te délivrer.  
Kankuro- Quoi ?  
Simon- Toi, le prêtre parti donner la bonne parole aux peuples du désert mais qui a été tué par des fausses accusations, ton âme s'est encrée à cette terre et s'est assombrie.  
Temari- Mais comment sait il ça ?  
Simon, hurlant- **QUITTE CE CORPS !** »  
  
Il plongea alors sa main vers le garçon, mais une vague de sable le stoppa. Concentrant une quantité phénoménale d'énergie dans son bras, il passa cette barrière de sable et prit le crâne de Gaara dans sa main.  
« Simon- Sors de ce corps ! »  
  
Devant le public apeuré, Simon élevait progressivement sa main, sortant une vapeur informe du corps de Gaara qui semblait s'accrocher à ce qu'elle pouvait. Totalement extraite, la forme se contracta pour prendre une apparence humaine, celle d'un prêtre en toge, l'air surpris.  
« Simon- Shuusaku, vas en paix. »   
  
Et la vapeur s'effaça, laissant Gaara inconscient au sol. Naruto arriva à ce moment.  
« Naruto- Désolé, j'suis à la bourre !  
Simon, se retournant- Kyubi...   
Naruto, surpris- Hein ? Il se passe quoi, là ? »   
  
Simon déclencha une vague d'énergie impressionnante qui provoqua un cratère sous ses pieds.  
« Simon, hurlant- **Kyubi !** »

Chap 66 : Fin d'un rêve  
Il commençait à marcher vers l'objet de sa colère quand Neji s'écria.  
« Neji- Il faut l'arrêter. »  
  
Sautant sur Simon le poing armé, il fut éjecté par un direct du garçon. Shikamaru tenta une manipulation d'ombre mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Sasuke tenta une flamme mais fut contré par la même attaque trois fois plus puissante. Ten-Ten se mit alors devant lui, les bras écartés.  
« Ten-Ten, criant- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
  
Simon s'arrêta devant elle, la considéra quelques instants, puis décolla un revers du poing gauche à la jeune fille qui tomba lourdement au sol. Le bras de Simon resta tendu tandis que ses yeux fermés, crispés pour une raison inconnue, commençaient à faire ruisseler des larmes le long de ses joues.  
« Simon, en lui- Pas elle, s'il te plait...  
Voix- Ce n'était pas elle ma cible.  
Simon- Arrête, s'il te plait...  
Voix- Après Kyubi, j'arrêterais.  
Simon- Non, maintenant... maintenant... maintenant... » puis, autant en lui que devant toute l'assistance « ARRETE ! »  
  
Simon tomba alors à genoux, les mains appuyées sur le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux emplis de crainte. Son regard, au fur et à mesure qu'il balayait le groupe de jeunes ninjas, glissa sur le corps de la jeune fille devant lui qui se tenait la joue, et s'arrêta sur ses yeux apeurés, comme une proie implorant la pitié de son prédateur.  
« Simon, s'avançant- Je...  
Ten-Ten, reculant- Non !  
Simon, surpris- Ah ! »  
  
Il balaya à nouveau du regard toute l'assistance et tandis que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues :  
« Simon- Je n'ai pas... »  
  
Se reprenant, il leur tourna le dos et passa à côté de Gaara qui gisait au sol, inconscient. Il continua de marcher, lentement, et quitta la clairière. Il marchait dans la forêt, une seule idée en tête ou plutôt une seule image, Ten-Ten qui s'écarte de lui, brusquement, apeurée. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'auberge, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu défiler la route. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit.  
Son regard se perdit dans le vide et parcourait la pièce sans but précis, lorsqu'il se calibra sur '' D'un monde à un autre ''. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
Délicatement, il se releva, se déshabilla en pliant calmement ses affaires qu'il déposa sur le lit et, dans un cérémonial improvisé, retira son kunaï d'or qu'il portait fièrement, et le posa sur ses affaires.  
Il avança vers le bureau sur lequel il posa le livre, ouvert à la page du Jutsu. Il risquait de mourir d'épuisement ? Peu importe : il venait de perdre sa raison de vivre. Le temps de composition n'intervenant pas, il copia les signes lentement et lorsque le dernier fut composé, amena tout son chakra disponible dans sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et balbutia un ''adieu''.  
  
- Fin de la première partie -


	14. ch 67 à 70

Deuxième partie  
  
Chap 67 : Home Sweet Home  
  
Sans surprise, le réveil se fit dans l'appartement où il logeait avant son départ. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit pour mieux observer la pièce : elle était vide ! Plus de chaîne hi-fi, de disque, de vêtement et lorsque ceux-ci apparurent après Henge, il fut un tantinet surpris.  
« d'une voix monocorde- Mouais, ça marche donc ici aussi. Bon, faut que j'appelle à la maison. »  
  
La maison. A maison, on associe inconsciemment famille mais cette fois, la famille ne serait plus au complet à son retour. Il se leva, s'avança vers la porte pour l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était apparemment fermée. Il se retourna, s'avança vers la fenêtre pour remarquer que la nuit tombait. Il se pencha à l'extérieur et vit que la rue était étrangement vide, ce qui l'arrangeait fortement. Il sauta du premier étage et concentra son énergie dans les jambes pour amortir la chute et enfin toucher le sol sans problème.  
« - Bon, faut que je téléphone... Où je vais trouver un téléphone à cette heure là? »   
  
Arpentant les rues à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de communication, il retomba sur un groupe de quatre jeunes qui discutaient sur un banc.  
« Simon- Excusez-moi, il y aurait pas un de vous qui pourrait me prêter son portable ? J'en ai pour deux secondes.  
Jeune 1- Désolé grand, j'ai plus de crédit... » bloquant sur le visage du garçon « Mais je te reconnais !  
Jeune 2- C'est le mioche de la dernière fois !  
Simon- Aïe !  
Jeune 4- On le rétame ! »  
  
Simon, appliquant sa couverture de chakra, ne fit pas durer le combat. Il faisait à présent les poches des garçons qui gisaient inconscients sur le bitume. Après avoir récupéré quatre porte-feuilles, deux portables, un pantalon, un T-shirt Armani ©, un pull Oxbow ©, une veste en cuir Chevignon ©, des chaussures Caterpillar © et des lunettes de soleil Oakley © (il faisait nuit, mais vu qu'elles étaient là...), il repartit en sifflant vers son appartement : rien de tel qu'une bonne baston pour se remettre les idées en place.  
« Simon, appelant son frère- Allô, Guislain ?  
Guislain- Ouais, qui c'est ?  
Simon- C'est moi, gros.  
Guislain, surpris- Simon ? Mais comment ?  
Simon- On verra après les explications. Je suis devant mon apart', tu voudrais pas venir me chercher ?  
Guislain, pressé- Ouais, j'arrive dans deux secondes ! Te planques plus, hein ? »  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, sur l'autoroute, dans la voiture de son frère.  
« Guislain- Alors ?  
Simon- Alors quoi ?  
Guislain, s'énervant brusquement- TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! T'étais où pendant un mois et demi ?  
Simon- Je... j'ai voyagé.  
Guislain- Pas à moi ! Le lendemain de ta disparition, un pote de l'hôpital avait reçu quatre blessés graves. Je les ai vu et il y en a pas trente-six capables de faire ça !   
Simon, feignant l'incompréhension- C'est à dire ?  
Guislain, se ré énervant- FAIS PAS LE MALIN ! Des points vitaux brûlés, un menton démoli, une fracture ouverte au bras, des côtes cassées et un couvercle de poubelle imprimé sur le front ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'avaient fait ?  
Simon, cessant de mentir- Ils ont voulu me démolir.  
Guislain- Et tu as passé tes nerfs sur eux ? Le jour où Papa meurt, tu romps le premier règlement, celui qu'il nous rabâchait sans cesse en début de cours !  
Simon, regardant devant lui- Désolé...   
Guislain, sérieux- Trois personnes pouvaient faire ces enchaînements de touches vitales mais une seule pouvait le faire de cette manière.  
Simon, perplexe- De quelle manière ?  
Guislain- Les points touchés étaient enfoncés de cinq millimètres dans la peau et ne revenaient pas à la normale, comme si la peau avait été brûlée.   
Simon, surpris- hein ?  
Guislain, soupirant- Mouais... Bon, je crois que j'ai pas le choix... »  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques instant, alors que la route continuait de défiler sous les roues de la voiture.  
« Guislain- Vers mes seize ans, les parents m'ont dit quelque chose à ton sujet que je devrais te révéler si eux n'avaient pas le temps de le faire. Il voulaient te le dire à tes seize ans.  
Simon, les yeux et oreilles grands ouverts- ...  
Guislain- En fait, il y a plusieurs choses. A ta naissance, ta mère aurait dit à mes parents ''prenez-en soin, il est très spécial''.   
Simon- ...  
Guislain- Paraîtrait-il qu'à ta naissance, tu étais enveloppé dans une sorte de vapeur qui se serait calmée juste après.  
Simon, à lui même- Du chakra ?  
Guislain- Et enfin, des choses que tu ne te rappelles pas car tu étais trop jeune. D'après le directrice de l'école, alors que tu n'avais que cinq ans, un plus vieux que toi aurait voulu t'embêter en te piquant une sucette.  
Simon- Ca je le sais. Je l'ai battu et il est parti pleurer à sa mère qui a fait un scandale à Maman devant tout le monde.  
Guislain, souriant- Ouais, c'est à partir de ça que les gens du village (les Village People) nous ont regardé d'un drôle d'œil... Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que le garçon aurait volé sur plusieurs mètres avec un seul coup au ventre.  
Simon, surpris- Hein ? J'étais si fort que ça ? A cinq ans ?   
Guislain- En fait, Papa m'avait fait remarquer que dans tes moments de colère, ta force se démultipliait. Il n'a jamais pu m'en dire plus.  
Simon, s'interrogeant- Bizarre ça...   
Guislain- Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce que t'as fait pendant un mois et demi ?  
Simon, lui souriant- Je t'ai dépassé, gros. Je t'ai dépassé...  
Guislain, rigolant- Me dépasser ? Moi ? Tu rêves les yeux ouverts, mon grand !   
Simon, sérieux- Demain, je t'expliquerais tout ça mais avant, est-ce que je peux voir les parents ?  
Guislain- Il est huit heures et demie, là ; demain plutôt !  
Simon, doucement- J'y tiens. Je veux les voir maintenant car après, je n'irai plus.  
Guislain- Bon, si t'insistes. »  
  
Une heure plus tard, devant la porte du cimetière  
« Guislain, essayant d'ouvrir- Fermée, évidemment. Tu vois ? On ira demain.  
Simon, regardant la grille- C'est quelle tombe ?  
Guislain- La troisième avant la fin, sur la rangée de gauche.  
Simon- Bon, attends-moi dans la voiture.  
Guislain- Mais comment tu vas... »  
  
Sa phrase fut coupée nette quand il vit son jeune frère effectuer un bond de plus de trois mètres au dessus de la grille.  
« Guislain, surpris au plus haut point- Mais... Comment...  
Simon, lui tournant le dos- Demain, gros... Demain... »  
  
Il avançait dans la rangée de stèle et, arrivé devant celle qu'il cherchait, souffla une flamme qu'il déposa sur son index et alimenta par son énergie. Devant lui apparaissaient les visages de ceux qui furent ses parents durant toutes ces années. Assis en tailleur devant ce tableau, la flamme glissée dans le creux de la main, son regard ne quittait plus leurs photos.  
  
Leurs corps étaient là, devant lui, dans cette boîte de marbre. Le repos éternel ? Peut-être. Tous ses souvenirs lui venaient à l'esprit, dans une quantité incommensurable. Des souvenirs heureux comme malheureux, voilà ce qui lui restait : des souvenirs, des images, des sons. Plus jamais il n'entendra sa mère lui dire de faire ses devoirs, son père le taquiner sur ses bandes dessinées. Plus jamais.  
Il releva la tête pour découvrir un magnifique ciel étoilé d'hiver. Sentant les larmes perler le long de ses joues, il se mit à parler. A parler à ses parents ? Non. Inconsciemment, c'était à lui qu'il parlait.  
« - Quel magnifique ciel étoilé, n'est-ce pas ? ''L'immensité du ciel nous rappelle à quel point nous sommes insignifiants dans l'univers : des grains de lumière dans un désert de sable étoilé''... C'est vous qui m'avez appris cette phrase que j'aime beaucoup. Mais, si vous êtes insignifiants, alors pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ? »  
  
Il éclata en sanglots... Continuant de pleurer, il reprit sa conversation.  
« - Pourquoi... dans ce monde... ici... sans ami... vous étiez les seuls à me guider. A cause de moi, vous êtes devenu la risée du village, la famille à éviter. Maman, tu as perdu tous tes patients et tu as dû repartir travailler à l'hôpital. Papa, tu as été éjecté du conseil ; et mon frère a perdu tous ses amis. Mais vous ne m'en avez jamais tenu rigueur ! Tout ça, à cause de moi... Papa, si tu voyais ce que je faisais, tu serais si fier. Maman, si tu voyais tous les amis que... Non, même eux ont fini par me rejeter... »  
  
Trente secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles on n'entendait à peine les bruits nocturnes des animaux et des feuillages balayés par le vent.  
« - Je croyais avoir trouvé un endroit dans lequel je ne serais pas rejeté, mais je me suis trompé. Mes amis m'ont lâché un par un. Est-ce l'ironie du sort ? L'un de mes rares amis, et même le seul, est enterré ici, trois tombes à côtés de vous. Il s'est suicidé pour une raison qui n'en valait pas la peine : une fille. Ce jour là, vous m'avez dit ''la vie est bien trop précieuse pour la perdre bêtement''. Mes amis me fuient ou meurent. Suis-je maudit ? Ca doit sûrement être ça. Cette chose, en moi, qui a détruit tout ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à bâtir, qui est-ce ? Elle n'a pas voulu le dire. ''Laisse-moi faire'' a t-elle dit. Elle avait peut-être raison, je ne suis bon à rien. »   
  
Mais une lumière vint éclairer ses pensées noires : une phrase de sa mère. ''Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut toujours aller de l'avant. Ok ? Toujours de l'avant !'' Il releva les yeux et regarda attentivement la photo de sa mère. Elle qui détestait être prise en photo semblait avoir été photographiée à son insu. Un sourire chaleureux et un regard maternel, voilà ce qui réchauffa le cœur du garçon qui était devenu de la glace à son entrée dans le cimetière. Il regarda la photo de son père pour voir un visage de bon vivant, une personne qui, malgré les problèmes, restait toujours optimiste.  
  
Simon redressa la tête fièrement, ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur sa tombe.  
« - Aller de l'avant ? Ok. Papa, rappelle-toi de l'arcane de ton école. Une simple phrase mais dont la signification n'apparaît pas à tout le monde. ''Réunis tous tes sentiments'' » et ouvrant les yeux qui recelaient à nouveau cette flamme qu'il avait perdu « ''et attaque !''  
Il se releva, salua la tombe et rejoignit son frère.  
  
Le lendemain matin, se réveillant dans son lit qui lui rappela toutes les sensations du matin qu'il avait oublié après son séjour en tente, il déjeuna avec son frère.   
« Guislain, buvant son café- C'est tonton qui s'occupe de toute la paperasse administrative. Il va passer ce midi, avec toute la famille.  
Simon, mangeant ses céréales- Toute ?  
Guislain- En fait, j'ai dit à Mémé que tu étais revenu. Tu la connais, elle a appelé tout le monde dans son répertoire.  
Simon, souriant à l'idée de revoir les siens- Ah...  
Guislain- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu étais.  
Simon- Enfile ton kimono, on va voir ça dans cinq minutes. »  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, dans le petit dojo de la maison.  
« Guislain- Au fait, les fringues d'hier, elles étaient à qui ?  
Simon- Tu te souviens des gars de l'hôpital ?   
Guislain, comprenant- Non...  
Simon- Si... Bon, on va voir ça. Mais d'abord, prépare toi mentalement : ça va te faire drôle.  
Guislain- Hein ? »  
  
Simon s'avança vers le mur et marcha sur celui-ci, puis sur le plafond, sous les yeux ébahis de son frère.  
« Guislain- Non...  
Simon- Si !  
Guislain- Et je fais quoi, moi ?   
Simon, retombant devant lui- Assis toi, t'es trop grand. » Celui s'exécuta « Bon, à priori, c'étaient ces signes là. Va falloir faire attention. Tu vas sentir un déclic dans ton cerveau, surtout retiens où il est. Quand je te le dirais, tu repenseras à ce déclic.   
Guislain, perplexe- De quoi tu parles ?  
Simon, composant les signes- Attention... C'est parti ! »  
  
Ses mains enrobées de chakra, il les posa sur le crâne de son frère et sentit une réaction. L'énergie se déversa tout doucement dans le corps de l'adolescent mais à un débit bien moins important que Simon à ses débuts.   
« Guislain, frémissant- C'est bizarre comme sensation. Ca chatouille un peu.  
Simon, retirant ses mains- En fait, c'est à partir de ça que tu pourras faire ce que je viens de faire. Maintenant, repense au déclic.   
Guislain, fermant les yeux- Ok, j'essaye. »  
  
Durant trente secondes, le chakra continuait de déborder du corps du garçon, puis il put enfin stopper l'écoulement.  
« Simon- Ce matin, essaye juste de déclencher ce point : augmente le débit, diminue le... C'est long et pas marrant mais faudra le faire tous les matins.  
Guislain, au garde à vous- Ok ! »  
  
Le matin s'écoula doucement, l'un exerçant sa nouvelle énergie, l'autre recopiant toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait dans un cahier. Il arriva après deux bonnes d'écriture aux Invocation.  
« Simon- Je me demande si... »  
  
Il composa les signes après s'être mordu le pouce.  
« Torachi, rugissant comme à son habitude- GROOOOAAAAR !  
Guislain, sursautant- Ah, c'est quoi ça ?  
Simon, sautant au cou du tigre- Torachi ! Je suis trop content !  
Torachi, s'étonnant- On s'est vu il y a trois jours ! Il est où le problème ?  
Guislain, retourné- Mais... Il parle !  
Torachi, montrant Guislain- C'est qui lui ? Jamais vu !  
Simon- Mon frère !  
Torachi, étonné- T'as un frère, maintenant ? Bizarre... Au fait, on est où là ?  
Simon, hésitant- Dans mon monde !  
Torachi, allant de surprise en surprise- Hein ? »  
  
Explication sommaire des voyages entre mondes.  
« Torachi, comprenant- Et donc, t'es étonné que je sois là ?  
Simon, surpris par la question- Ben oui, quand même ! Je croyais pas que tu allais faire le voyage du monde de Konoha jusqu'ici !  
Torachi, la patte sur les yeux- Ah ok ! Tu croyais que j'appartenais au monde de Konoha ? Et bien non ! Il y a le monde des tigres, des serpents, des grenouilles ou autres... Certains sont en commun mais là, ça devient compliqué...  
Simon, bouche bée- Ah... Et, tu peux faire des Invocations d'humain ?  
Torachi- Je ne pense pas... je crois le rouleau s'est perdu avec le temps, mais de toute façon, les tigres sont bien plus forts que vous, pauvres humains !  
Simon- Ah ben v'là.  
Guislain, s'approchant tout doucement- Tu le connais ?  
Simon- Oui, on est de bons potes.  
Torachi, tendant la patte- Torachi, enchanté.  
Guislain, prenant la patte comme il pouvait- Euh... Guislain, enchanté.  
Simon- Bon, je vais avoir de la famille qui va venir et s'ils nous voient avec un tigre de deux mètres au garrot, ça va pas le faire.  
Torachi, déçu- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très grand pour mon âge. Bon allez, à la prochaine. »  
  
Et le tigre disparut dans un nuage de fumée.  
« Guislain, avec un sourire- Moi aussi, je vais pouvoir faire ça ?  
Simon- Pour en arriver là, t'as du boulot, beaucoup de boulot... »  
  
Treize heure trente, la famille arrive. La famille ? Non, toute la famille, du moins tous les proches : c'est à dire trente personnes qui pénètrent dans la maison du revenant et son frère et c'est aussi trente personnes qui lui sautèrent littéralement dessus, à bras ouverts.  
« Tous ensemble- Simon ! »  
  
L'émeute calmée dans l'entrée où tout le monde se sentait à l'étroit, ils passèrent dans la salle à manger, où ils burent un café préparé en catastrophe, et des gâteaux distillés dans des assiettes parsemées sur la table. Comme dans une salle d'attente bondée, chacun essayait de se trouver une place assise sur un pot de fleurs ou une descente d'escalier. La grand-mère maternelle prit alors la parole et, chose étrange, tout le monde écoutait.  
« Grand-mère- Alors, qu'as tu fait pendant un mois et demi ?  
Simon- J'ai fait le tour de la région.  
Grand-mère, surprise- Hein ? Pourquoi ?   
Simon- Et bien... je sais pas trop. Je cherchais quelque chose...   
Grand-mère- Ah ? Et... Tu t'es rendu à la tombe de tes parents ?  
Simon, regardant sa tasse de café- Oui, hier soir. C'est une très belle tombe, avec... »   
  
Mais tandis qu'il parlait, sa gorge se serrait, les larmes commençaient à couler et les mots se faisaient plus difficile à se faire entendre.  
« Simon- ... Avec de très belles photos... Maman est très... belle dessus... et Papa... a l'air... si content. »  
  
Il fondit alors en larmes, ses tantes le prenant dans leurs bras, mais cela n'arrêta pas le garçon de pleurer et médusa l'assistance. La grand-mère paternelle prit alors la parole.  
« Grand-mère, retenant ses larmes- A leur enterrement, la salle était tellement bondée que l'on a dut laisser la grande porte ouverte, pour que les gens qui n'avaient pas de place puissent quand même se recueillir.  
Simon, relevant ses joues rosies- Hein ? Mais...  
Grand-mère- Les gens du village se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, mais tous leurs amis de travail, de voyage, les élèves de ton père, toute la famille : tous étaient présents. Tu n'es pas seul, tu le sais ça ? Tu le crois, mais tu es très loin d'être seul. »  
  
Simon, d'un acquiescement, remercia sa grand-mère ainsi que toute l'assistance. Toute sa famille lui rendit ce sourire de compassion, ce qui amena Simon à sentir une chaleur s'engouffrer dans son corps, une chaleur qu'il avait oubliée depuis longtemps.  
  
Les pleurs essuyés, les groupes se formèrent : les femmes ayant pris Simon avec eux d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre. L'atmosphère se réchauffa instantanément, se remplissant de rires et d'amour.  
« Grand-mère paternelle- Quelque chose a changé chez toi. Je ne sais pas quoi mais... Aurais tu rencontré quelqu'un dans ton voyage ?  
Simon, se grattant la joue- Euh non, pourquoi ?  
Grand-mère maternelle- Bien joué, Praline ! Elle était comment ?  
Simon, se reculant- Elle ? Pourquoi elle ?  
Tante 1- Arrête un peu : il n'y a que des femmes ici, on sent ces choses là.  
Simon- Eh bien oui... elle était brune, avec deux petits chignons » et à mesure qu'il parlait, son regard partait dans le vide « et des yeux noirs. Très gentille aussi... »  
  
Toutes les femmes le regardaient en soupirant.  
« Simon, reprenant son regard noir- Mais elle, comme tous les autres, a fini par partir. J'ai dû leur faire peur...  
Cousine- T'avais l'air de l'aimer...  
Simon- Je sais pas...  
Cousine- Et elle ?  
Simon- Je crois... Mais mon mauvais côté a reprit le dessus et a tout cassé.  
Cousine- Ton mauvais côté ?   
Autre cousine- Je pense qu'il parle des fois où il s'est retrouvé avec sa drôle de force. C'était pas l'arcane de ton père ?  
Cousine- C'est vrai que tonton ne nous a jamais appris des trucs pareils. »  
  
Car chez les Darmes, les arts martiaux étaient une tradition familiale, depuis le grand-père, Simon Darmes, décédé avant la naissance du Simon actuel.  
« Grand-mère paternelle- C'est grâce à mon défunt mari que vous vous êtes tous mis aux arts martiaux. Au début, je pensais que ça lui passerait mais dès qu'il a fait construire un petit dojo à côté de la maison, j'ai eu un doute.  
Cousine- Si on est tous comme ça, c'est grâce à lui. (à Simon) En fait, sans l'être vraiment, tu es bien le petit-fils de papy.  
Simon- Mouais... »  
  
Chez les hommes  
« Guislain- Il veut toujours pas me dire ce qu'il a fait pendant deux mois.   
Oncle- Heureusement que tu as su pour les quatre gars aux urgences.  
Autre oncle- Oh les pauvres, ils étaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.  
Oncle- C'était un peu comme une signature. Au moins, ça en fait quatre de calmés pour un bout de temps.  
Guislain- Maintenant oui.  
Autre oncle- Comment ça, maintenant ?  
Guislain- Hier, ils ont remis ça. Mais là, il y été doucement. Enfin, il leur a quand même piqué leurs affaires.  
Oncle, épaté- Non...  
Guislain- Si... » Mais tout à coup, il se releva « Au fait, c'est Noël ! On pourrait faire quelque chose pour le retour de Simon, non ? »  
  
Le repas de noël fut fait très rapidement avant la fermeture des derniers magasins et la dinde fut ramenée à temps pour la cuisson. Le repas de noël put ainsi se dérouler en présence de celui qui avait délibérément quitté ce monde, et qui à présent, y reprenait goût.  
  
Lendemain matin,  
« Guislain- Demain, on repart à Lille pour la rentrée. Tu te sens prêt ?   
Simon- J'ai vu pire.  
Guislain- Pour justifier ton absence, on a dit que tu étais tombé malade et que tu étais à l'hôpital.  
Simon- Ok, ça ira... sauf que cette fois, plus personne ne me marchera sur les pieds.  
Guislain, lui souriant- Vas-y doucement quand même. »  
  
Le jeune garçon termina sa journée affalé devant sa télévision, reprenant ses habitudes de fumistes, jusqu'au soir où, après réinstallation dans son appartement, il s'allongea dans son lit à une différence près : ce monde ne le dégoûtait plus.  
Le lendemain matin, il s'amusa à reprendre une douche normale et à se sécher avec une serviette pour enfin partir vers son lycée. Arrivé devant celui-ci, il jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps qu'il avait oublié et pénétra dans la salle de cours déjà rempli.  
« Professeur- Tiens, Monsieur Darmes ? Bon retour parmi nous.  
Simon, s'avançant vers le professeur- Je m'excuse pour mon absence.  
Professeur- Nullement, pas pour une maladie ; on commençait à s'inquiéter. »   
  
Simon entendit ricaner au fond de la classe, un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, celui de Jérôme Bernard.   
« Jérôme- Inquiets ? Non... Pas pour un gros nul !  
Professeur- On se passera de vos...  
Simon, souriant au professeur- Laissez monsieur, venant de lui, ce n'est pas trop grave.  
Jérôme- Oh le gros nul...  
Simon, prenant une voix guindée- Monsieur Bernard, Père ne vous a t'il point appris à avoir plus de répartie ? A priori, l'argent est héréditaire, mais pas l'intelligence ! »  
  
Les personnes riant dans la salle se comptèrent sur les doigts d'une main car Jérôme était pour ainsi dire la star de la classe.  
« Jérôme, rougissant- Que... Gros nul !  
Simon, souriant- Dis dons, tu te répètes ! Va falloir en parler au professeur de Français, t'as des lacunes mon enfant. N'est-ce pas monsieur ?  
Professeur, riant- Je crois aussi, déjà qu'en maths c'est pas brillant ! »  
  
Le nouveau venu alla alors s'asseoir tranquillement à sa place, au fond de la classe, respirant à plein poumons le bonheur de briser publiquement un imbécile.  
Les quatre heures du matin furent difficiles à suivre à cause de son retard et c'est avec un soupir de libération qu'il put partir à la cantine. Il s'assit seul à une table, comme à son habitude, et commença son assiette de rôti de porc au chou-fleur, quand trois jeunes filles s'assirent à ses cotés.  
« Fille 1- Bonjour Simon.  
Simon, perplexe- Euh oui, bonjour, mais tu...  
Fille 1- Ah oui. Je m'appelle Charlaine et voilà Sabine et Mia.  
Sabine et Mia- Salut !  
Simon- ... Salut.  
Charlaine- Vu que t'es tout seul, on en a profité pour venir.  
Simon, ironiquement- Difficile de me trouver entouré de monde.  
Charlaine- Euh... Oui, c'est vrai. Tout à l'heure, tu l'as bien mis minable le bourge !  
Simon, souriant- Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais préparé cette phrase.  
Charlaine- Maintenant, regarde le. Il est entrain de bouillonner parce que je te parle. »  
  
Simon se retourna pour voir le garçon fulminer en le regardant. La chose étant trop tentante, il adressa un petit signe de main au garçon avec un grand ''Salut !''.  
« Simon- Ah, trop de bonheur...  
Charlaine- Pourquoi il t'en veut comme ça ? Il est sympa d'habitude ; vantard mais sympa.  
Simon- Sûrement des échos du collège.  
Charlaine- Comment ça ?  
Mia- Ah oui : C'est toi le fils du démon ?  
Simon, les yeux grands ouverts- Wo, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas entendu celui-là.  
Mia- Alors c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a raconté des blagues sur toi : on t'appelait le Migou, la bête, l'Estrangleur de chaussettes, le...  
Charlaine- Oui ben c'est bon !  
Simon, soupirant- T'inquiètes, je l'aime bien ce surnom. C'est toujours mieux que le bourge, non ?   
Charlaine, lui souriant- Oui... Ca fait drôle : toutes ces histoires sur toi et on te découvre maintenant... »   
  
Dans la cour, assis sur un banc, il s'arrangeait avec les filles pour récupérer les cours quand Jérôme fit son apparition.  
« Jérôme- Alors gros nul, tu t'amuses ?  
Charlaine, lui souriant- T'es jaloux ? Depuis le temps que tu me demandes pour sortir avec toi.  
Jérôme- Moi, jaloux ? Bah, pff... Gros nul ! Lève-toi et bats-toi !   
Simon, soupirant- Quand les mots ne viennent plus, les poings les remplacent.  
Jérôme, en garde de boxe- Lève-toi j'te dis !  
Simon, se levant les mains dans les poches- Ok, ok... Mais tu vas te faire du mal.  
Jérôme- Je suis champion régional de boxe anglaise. Allez, c'est parti ! »   
  
Tandis que la cour s'agglutinait autour du combat à venir, le boxeur attaqua d'un direct mais Simon l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Même avant son séjour intensif, il l'aurait battu sans difficulté et, tout en gardant les mains dans les poches et évitant les attaques, il se mit à discuter.  
« Simon- Alors comme ça, tu fais de la boxe anglaise ?  
Jérôme, en sueur- T'occupe.  
Simon- T'es champion régional avec un niveau pareil ? C'est la honte !  
Jérôme- La ferme !  
Simon- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter là, on a pas le même niveau.  
Jérôme- Pas le même ? Mon père m'entraîne depuis quatre ans.  
Simon- Le mien a commencé quand j'avais deux ans.  
Jérôme- Mais le mien, il est pas mort !  
Simon, les yeux froids- ...   
Jérôme- Et ma mère ne s'est jamais retrouvée à l'hôpital à torcher des petits vieux qui bavent ! »  
  
Ses yeux bleus, déjà froids dès la première remarque se durcirent à le seconde. Une sensation étrange le prenait mais n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Gaara. Non, cette énergie qu'il sentait se déverser dans tout son corps prenait source en lui et pas de l'entité qu'il hébergeait.  
Au coup de poing suivant qui arriva sur lui, il sortit les mains des poches et, de la main droite, balaya le coup et, profitant de la rotation, enchaîna avec un coup de pied retourné qui envoya le garçon voler dans la foule, dix mètres plus loin et termina son enchaînement par une garde menaçante, les yeux fermés. Un silence se fit dans la cour lorsqu'ils virent le garçon se redresser et commencer à crier.  
« Simon, criant- Personne ! Vous entendez ? Personne ne dit du mal de mes parents ! Personne ! »   
  
Il partit alors se rasseoir sur le banc, traversant la foule qui se reculait devant lui. Un surveillant arriva en trombe et emmena Jérôme à l'infirmerie, tandis que les trois filles le rejoignaient.  
« Charlaine- Ca va, toi ?  
Simon, regardant le surveillant- Aucun problème.  
Charlaine- Tu y as été un peu fort, non ?  
Simon- Il l'a cherché...   
Mia- J'ai parlé avec les autres : apparemment, personne ne veut dire ce qui s'est passé.  
Sabine- Mouais, ils doivent avoir peur.  
Charlaine, se rapprochant de lui- Peur de toi ? » Et lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres « Qui pourrait avoir peur de toi ? On pourrait devenir amis, non ?   
Simon, insensible et se relevant- merci, j'y réfléchirais... »  
  
Et il passa la fin de la récréation dans une salle, à relire ses cours.  
« Simon- Je me demande ce qu'ils font à Konoha ? »  
  
A Konoha, tous les Rookies et les étrangers s'étaient réunis dans l'auberge.  
« Kasumi- Pas mal cette compétition, aujourd'hui !  
Kiba- Ouais, mais c'est encore Neji qui a gagné.  
Neji- Fallait s'y attendre.  
Sakura- Des nouvelles de Gaara ?  
Temari- Il s'est réveillé hier, ça avait l'air d'aller.  
Kankuro- Tsunade a été formelle, il n'a plus son démon. »  
  
Un silence se posa sur la table, chacun se rappelant ce qui s'était passé.  
« Temari- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi l'avoir délivré et après, frappé tout le monde ?  
Sakura- A dire vrai, je ne sais pas.  
Neji- Quelque chose s'est réveillé brusquement et a comme pris la place du Simon qu'on connaissait... comme toi, Naruto, au dernier examen Chuunin.  
Naruto, surpris- Ah ?  
Sakura- Qu'est-ce qui s'est réveillé ?   
Naruto- Euh... bah...  
Sasuke- Tsunade l'a expliqué : ils ont des chakras spéciaux. Lorsque la tension monte, le chakra change.  
Naruto- (à lui même) Merci, Sasuke. (à tous) Sûrement.  
Ten-Ten, regardant ses pieds- Mais ça n'explique pas le cas de Simon. Naruto n'a jamais frappé personne.  
Neji- Mouais, il nous a envoyé valser et juste au moment de t'en remettre une, il s'est calmé.   
Sasuke- Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.  
Ino- On ne sait même pas où il est. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il est devenu ?  
Sakura- On a rien trouvé dans sa chambre, même pas une chaussette.  
Ten-Ten, soupirant- Il l'avait dit : s'il devait repartir, il ne reviendrait plus.  
Shikamaru- C'est dommage, il avait une bonne tête. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. »  
  
Ce qu'il faisait en ce moment ? Il avait renoncé à ses cours et refaisait tournoyer son Rasengan tout doucement.  
« -Il m'avait bien eu Gaara, je manque de pratique... Y a encore du boulot ! »  
  
Durant la semaine scolaire, Charlaine continua ses propositions, Jérôme était absent et la classe en général continuait de le détester. Après commun accord avec son frère, celui-ci le conduisit Samedi au dojo de la ville avoisinante. Entré dans la salle avec son sac contenant son kimono, il s'approcha du tatami et appela discrètement le professeur.  
« Simon- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien le professeur du cours d'Aïkido ?  
Professeur- Mais oui, vous voulez essayer ? Passez votre kimono et venez.  
Simon, calmement- En fait, je suis venu défier le dojo.  
Professeur, surpris- Défier ? Mais ça ne se fait plus, ça !  
Simon- Selon les règles japonaises, vous ne pouvez pas refuser.  
Professeur, souriant- Mais pourquoi aussi ?  
Simon- Si je gagne, vous me prenez en cours particulier toute la semaine, si je perds, je m'engage à payer ce que vous voulez.  
Professeur, acceptant- Bah, si ça vous amuse, mais vous nettoierez le dojo plutôt. Par contre, je suis troisième dan donc...   
Simon, déjà reparti- Je vais me changer, j'arrive. »  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Simon entrait sur le tatami en le saluant.  
« Professeur- Ceinture blanche ? Non mais vous rigolez ?  
Simon- Ce que je fais n'est pas officiel. Bon allez, y a mon frère qui attend dehors ! »  
  
Principe de l'Aïkido : attendre que l'adversaire attaque et se servir de sa force pour l'envoyer valser. Mais le corps humain a ses limites et contre quelqu'un qui a franchit ces limites, le combat est tout de suite moins équilibré.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Guislain vit son frère sortir de la salle.  
« Guislain- Alors ?  
Simon- Il vient toute la semaine prochaine. Faut qu'on aille à St Quentin maintenant, ils ont un bon club de Kendo, là-bas.  
Une heure plus tard  
« Guislain- Alors ?  
Simon- Pour la semaine prochaine, c'est réglé. Tu connais un bon club de Judo ? »  
  
Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au soir où ils se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée de la maison. Leurs pieds sur une chaise, en direction de la source de chaleur, ils regardaient la télévision.   
« Simon- On est tranquilles pour trois mois.  
Guislain- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Papa ne voulait pas que ça se sache que l'on pratiquait.  
Simon- Je veux devenir fort, très fort.  
Guislain- Pourquoi ?  
Simon- Parce que c'est mon rêve.   
Guislain, riant- Ton rêve ? Mais c'est pas un rêve ça ! Ca ne te servira à rien.  
Simon- En tout cas, ça me passe le temps. »  
  
Un train-train s'installa alors dans la vie des deux frères. La semaine, école le jour et entraînement le soir : Guislain continuait ses stages de kinésithérapie, Simon rattrapait ses cours, rejetait Charlaine sans savoir pourquoi et subissait les regards de Jérôme. Le samedi midi, entraînement et le dimanche, footing, pour se détendre. Il fallut une semaine entière à Guislain pour contrôler le Henge no Jutsu, ce qui étonna fortement Simon à qui il avait fallu quelques heures.  
  
Six semaines qu'il était revenu. Il avait retrouvé le goût de vivre dans ce monde qui l'avait dégoûté par le passé, mais repensa souvent à ceux qui furent ses amis, ou du moins ses collègues. Bientôt, la finale ; dans trois jours exactement. Il aurait voulu avoir des nouvelles, savoir comment ils se préparaient, connaître les résultats : bref, ils lui manquaient.  
Composant un Invocation au milieu de sa chambre, il appela Torachi en lui clouant la gueule dès son apparition.  
« Torachi- GROO... hmpf !  
Simon- Chut !   
Torachi- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Simon- Ce serait pour savoir... tu pourrais te renseigner sur l'examen Chuunin ?   
Torachi- Tant que l'on ne m'appelle pas...  
Simon- Y a pas d'autre moyen ?  
Torachi- Je vais demander aux copains si tu veux. Y en a bien un qui sera appelé.  
Simon- Et je les aurais quand les nouvelles ?  
Torachi- Rappelle moi dans deux, trois semaines, au moins.  
Simon- Ok, merci. Bon allez, je me dépêche : un tigre en appart', ça le fait pas des masses. Bye !  
Torachi- Bye. »  
  
Et le tigre disparut, laissant Simon seul.  
« - Trois semaines ? Ca va me triturer mais bon. »  
  
Mais ces trois semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle et l'après-midi du jour fatidique :  
« Charlaine- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi.  
Simon- Ecoute : tu es très mignonne et très gentille...  
Charlaine, souriant- T'en veux une méchante moche ?  
Simon, riant- Non, bien sûr. Mais... tu n'es pas la bonne.  
Charlaine- Et comment tu le sais si tu n'essayes pas ?  
Simon- Il y a deux mois, après la petite bagarre... je n'ai pas retrouvé cette petite sensation qui fait que.  
Charlaine- Qui fait ''que'' quoi ?  
Simon- C'est une expression : quand tu sais pas décrire ce que ça fait, ça fait que.  
Charlaine- Et si on réessayait ? »  
  
Le garçon ne répondit pas : il avait beau ne pas ressentir la petite étincelle, la sensation n'en était pas moins très agréable. Celle-ci s'appliquait à effectuer le plus parfait des baisers, tenant le visage du garçon du bout des doigts. Le concerné cherchait à y répondre en conséquence et lorsque la jeune fille se retira par obligation, elle annonça :  
« Charlaine- Et là, tu l'as ton ''que'' ?  
Simon- C'est pas moi que me plaindrait, mais ça confirme ce que je pensais.  
Charlaine- Dommage. En même temps, ça confirme aussi ce que je pensais.  
Simon- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais.  
Charlaine- Jérôme est terriblement jaloux.  
Simon, le voyant arriver vers lui en furie- Et c'est reparti !  
Jérôme, se mettant en garde- Allez, encore une fois !  
Simon, se relevant- T'es un mec tenace, toi, non ? »  
  
Mais les cours que prenait à présent Simon à longueur de semaine ne firent que creuser encore plus le fossé qui séparait leurs niveaux. Il se riait de ses attaques en gardant les mains dans les poches, enchaînait les figures de gymnastique comme les roues sans les mains ou les saltos arrières pour continuer l'humiliation qui lui tenait tant à cœur.  
« Simon, continuant de s'amuser- Dommage pour toi, mon père m'a appris le tronc commun des arts martiaux, celui à partir duquel tous ceux de maintenant descendent.  
Jérôme, essayant de l'attraper- La ferme !  
Simon- T'as raison, va falloir conclure ! »  
  
Se glissant derrière l'opposant par un salto, il lui saisit le col de chemise et envoya voler le garçon un peu plus loin. Il se retourna pour reprendre place sur le banc quand Charlaine lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser de la même manière que précédemment.   
« Charlaine- Alors ? Là ? Le ''que'' il y est, obligé !  
Simon- (à lui même) On va dire oui, je serais bien con de dire non même si ça ne vaut pas le tornade linguale de la feuille de Ten-Ten (brevet déposé par elle même). (à Charlaine) Oui, j'ai eu mon ''que''. (à lui même) Et je ne te parle pas de la mienne (très mauvais jeu de mot de très mauvais goût, désolé).  
  
Elle lui redonna alors son cadeau au vainqueur et, la saisissant pas la taille, y répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
  
Le soir, dans sa chambre, il appela Torachi.  
« Torachi, se reprenant- GRO... euh, salut.   
Simon- Ouais, vaut mieux que tu rugisses à Konoha. Salut gros ! Alors, les nouvelles ?  
Torachi- Une de mes potes de promo a été appelé donc il a...  
Simon, coupant- Abrège !  
Torachi- Ok, Ok ! En fait, les finales ne se sont pas déroulées.  
Simon, surpris- Hein ? Il s'est passé quoi ?  
Torachi- J'en ai pas su plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le tournoi a été annulé parce qu'il n'y avait aucun participant le jour de l'épreuve.   
Simon- Ah bon ? Bizarre... Dommage, ils avaient bien bossé.   
Torachi- Toi aussi, mais tu es parti avant.  
Simon- Je n'étais pas de là-bas de toute façon. Et puis maintenant, j'ai ma famille, mes amis, une copine.  
Torachi, sérieux- Une copine ? Voyez-vous ça. Et c'est pareil qu'avec Ten-Ten ?   
Simon, réfléchissant- ... Non c'est vrai mais je n'ai que quinze ans, je trouverais plus tard.  
Torachi, impassible- On en reparlera, Simon. On en reparlera... Sur ce ! »   
  
Et le tigre partit comme il était venu, laissant une fumée aussi bien dans l'appartement que dans l'esprit de Simon. Il avait réapprit à aimer son monde, à y voir des bons cotés, mais un manque restait. Le monde de Konoha l'avait enivré, comme une drogue naturelle que l'on consommait à chaque inspiration. C'était une ambiance prenante, une manière de vivre géniale, des relations entre personnes plus chaleureuses : bref, un tout qui faisait ''que''.  
« - Il me faudrait plus d'action, des combattants un peu plus forts ! Si j'étais plus vieux, je ferais les Free Fight... Plus vieux ? »  
  
Le problème ayant été résolu de manière fulgurante, il bondit sur son portable pour appeler son frère.  
« Simon, pressé- Guislain ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Free Fight ?  
Guislain, ne comprenant pas- Wo la, doucement. Quoi, Free Fight ? Tu me parles de quoi là ?  
Simon- Les compétitions de combat libre à Paris ! Alors, c'est quand ?  
Guislain- Mi avril je crois. Pourquoi ?  
Simon- On s'inscrit où ?   
Guislain, percutant- Ah non ! Pas d'accord ! T'es pas malade, non ? Tu vas te faire laminer ! C'est des sauvages là-bas !   
Simon, s'enflammant- Mais justement !  
Guislain- Et t'es même pas majeur !  
Simon- Je prends ton apparence et ta carte d'identité et hop ! Allez...  
Guislain, se tâtant- Mouais... Mais moi, aussi, je fais quoi pendant ce temps là ?   
Simon, réfléchissant- ... De toute façon, c'est pas médiatique. Personne ne le saura.  
Guislain, hésitant- Mouais... J'essaierai de te trouver des inscriptions sur Internet.  
Simon, exultant- Yiiiihaaaaaa ! ! ! Trop de bonheur... »  
  
Les vacances d'Hiver arrivèrent alors, durant lesquelles les frères s'entraînèrent dans la forêt et sur l'étendue d'eau qui bordait le village. Deux mois que leur entraînement avait commencé mais Guislain ne parvenait toujours pas à cracher la moindre flamme ou souffler la moindre bulle. Ainsi s'écoula le temps, les jours, les semaines puis les mois, jusqu'à la date marquant le début du Free Fight. Arrivé à la gare de Paris, Simon, ne connaissant pas la ville, ne se risqua pas et partit en taxi vers le lieu de la rencontre : Bercy.  
  
Sous l'apparence de son frère, il s'inscrivit à la compétition et pénétra dans les vestiaires. Progressant à travers ceux-ci dans l'indifférence générale, il s'assit sur un bout de banc, posa son sac et regarda les hommes qui se changeaient. Plus aucun rapport avec ce qu'il avait vécu dans les dojos jusqu'à maintenant : une tension planait dans la petite pièce, un ersatz de brouillard d'énergie palpable.  
Il se changea, jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui et sortit de la pièce pour arriver dans le dôme gigantesque, où les clameurs retentissaient. Un petit pincement au cœur se reproduisit et le garçon, l'ayant ressenti, en sourit nerveusement. ''Ca va donner ! '' fut la seule idée qui lui vint.  
« Jeune femme- Monsieur ? Par ici je vous prie. »

Chap 68 : Vivre pour le combat  
  
Trente minutes plus tard commençait son premier match de qualification contre un judoka. L'homme, apparemment la trentaine, ceinture noire, le salua et se mit en garde. Simon reproduisant les mêmes gestes se mit à réfléchir.  
« - Judo ? En corps à corps, je suis mort. Je vais garder mes distances. »  
  
Ils avancèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre quand Simon enclencha un coup de pied au visage que l'homme évita, mais prit le suivant de plein fouet. Profitant de la faille, il lui remit un coup de pied au ventre qui fit plier l'homme et le contrôla avec une clé de bras.  
Les trois combats suivants furent de même qualité, c'est-à-dire terminés en quinze secondes chacun. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.  
  
Une heure plus tard, le garçon remonta sur le tatami, sous les clameurs du public. Il faisait face à un pratiquant de Tae Kwon Do.  
Au signal de l'arbitre, son adversaire bondit sur lui avec un coup de pied, évité de justesse, un second, passé très près et enfin un direct qui fit mouche. Tirant partie de l'absence de Simon, L'homme en short engagea une série de frappes diverses qui trouvaient toutes leurs cibles. Entre deux frappes, Simon, n'ayant pas le choix, s'approcha brusquement avec un coup au plexus, puis après avoir saisit les épaules nues du combattant, lui balaya les jambes (O soto gari) et le contrôla avec une clé, dont la douleur fit abandonner l'homme au sol.  
Victoire ! La première, mais vu le flamme du combat qui reprenait vie dans ses yeux, ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.  
Une heure plus tard, son second combat avait lieu. Encore un pratiquant de Judo, mais au nombre de barrettes noires dessinées sur le kimono, il n'était pas du même acabit que celui des qualifications.  
Le combat lancé, il reproduisit le même schéma mais aucun de ses coups ne toucha. L'adversaire s'amusait de ses attaques et les évitait en souriant. Retentant un coup de pied de face, Simon se vit saisir, puis plaqué au sol. Une immobilisation parfaite, dont on ne pouvait se sortir que par la force mais l'homme était bien bâti et devait peser plus de cent kilos.  
« à lui même- Bon, il ne me reste plus que ça. »  
  
Faisant affluer le chakra dans les muscles de ses bras, épaules et dos, il souleva l'adversaire surpris et le retourna comme une crêpe, pour le contrôler par un étranglement. L'adversaire abandonna, concédant ainsi sa place pour les demi-finales.   
Assis dans les vestiaires, seul, à se concentrer sur les combats à venir, il vit entrer son précédent adversaire.  
« Homme- Comment as tu fait, tout à l'heure, pour me porter comme une fleur ?  
Simon- Petit secret.   
Homme- ... Mmh, t'as raison, il ne faut jamais dévoiler ses techniques. Tu iras loin.  
Simon, lui souriant- J'essaierai. »  
  
Deux heures plus tard, au centre du tatami principal son combat contre un Yoseikan budoka débutait.  
« Simon, à lui même- Yoseikan budo ? Ils sont bons autant à distance qu'en corps à corps. Je pourrais lui faire un Gen-Jutsu... » mais, se reprenant « Ce serait de la triche, on va la jouer règlo. »  
  
Ils combattirent à niveaux semblables durant une bonne minute, enchaînant coups, parades, projections et amortis. Voyant que la situation n'avançait pas, il prit la garde du Gentle Fist et attendit que son adversaire attaque. Cet art martial qui, dans un équilibre quasi-parfait, comprenait toutes les formes de combat ne lui fit pas défaut, et lorsque Simon réussit à pénétrer la sphère de défense, il chuchota.  
« - Désolé Papa, ça ne te plairait pas. »  
  
Il lança une série de frappes chirurgicales sur plusieurs points vitaux et projeta l'adversaire au sol. Dix secondes s'écoulèrent, au bout desquelles Simon gagna sa place en finale.  
Une heure de repos fut accordée aux finalistes qui se reposèrent chacun de leur coté. Simon, allongé sur le carrelage du vestiaire, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés, réfléchissait sur sa nouvelle condition.   
« - Quel intérêt d'avoir toutes ces techniques si je ne peux pas les utiliser... Ca me manque, même si à eux je ne leur manque pas. Je suis plutôt pas mal ici : ma copine est jolie et gentille, ma famille m'adore et je me retrouve en finale du plus grand tournoi de France. De quoi je me plains ? »  
  
Mais un souvenir lui revint, celui de Torachi lui tournant le dos : ''On en reparlera Simon, on en reparlera...''  
« - Reparler de quoi ? J'ai tout ici !   
Voix au micro- C'est maintenant l'heure de la finale ! »   
  
Les adversaires montèrent sur le tatami au même moment et se firent face. Son dernier combat allait se dérouler contre un quinquagénaire, vêtu d'un uniforme de Tai Chi Chuan et le regardant d'un air condescendant.  
« Homme- Tiens ? Comment un mioche a pu arriver ici ?  
Simon, répondant à l'intimidation- Je croyais les pratiquant de Tai Chi plus ouverts !  
Homme, s'énervant- C'est pas un pauvre gars de vingt ans qui va me dire ce que je dois être ! Je vais te faire pleurer, le pré pubère !  
Arbitre- Messieurs... C'est à vous ! »  
  
Au départ, Simon se rua sur l'homme qui, dans un geste souple, l'envoya à l'autre bout du tatami. Il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois mais le résultat était inéluctablement même, il se retrouvait toujours au bord du tatami.  
« Homme, rigolant- Reviens dans dix ans, jeune comique ! »  
  
Et alors que Simon réattaquait le poing armé, l'opposant le contrôla facilement et après un coup au foie, le projeta à nouveau.  
« Homme- Des mioches comme toi qui se prennent pour des adultes, ça m'énerve : tu te trompes de monde.  
Simon, au sol- (à lui même) Tout dépend du monde !  
Homme- Tes parents auraient mieux fait de se mater un film le soir où ils t'ont fait.  
Simon, encore au sol- (à lui même) T'as peut-être pas tort...  
Homme- Encore des débiles qui n'attendent que les alloc' !  
Simon, se relevant avec des yeux d'un bleu glacial- Ca par contre, ça ne passera pas. »  
  
Il s'écarta du tatami tranquillement et lorsqu'il en atteint le bord, retira sa ceinture de kimono puis sa veste pour dévoiler une ceinture composée de divers poids faits de chutes d'acier ainsi que des brassières de même constitution. Devant l'étonnement du public et surtout de son adversaire, il releva son pantalon pour retirer les mêmes poids à ses mollets puis remis enfin sa veste d'un geste dédaigneux pour marcher doucement vers l'adversaire et lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. L'homme entreprit de le balayer mais lorsque sa main approcha de celle de Simon, celui-ci posa l'index au creux de la main de l'opposant qui la recula avec un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme continua avec la main gauche de l'adversaire, puis, à genoux, les deux mollets, et, recevant l'opposant sur lui qui perdait l'équilibre, il concentra son chakra dans les jambes et bondit en emportant l'homme avec un coup de poing à l'estomac en criant la première chose qui lui vint en tête.   
« - **Rozan Shoryuha** »   
  
L'adversaire retomba inconscient au sol et la victoire lui fut accordée dans un déchaînement général des spectateurs. Il regardait encore celui qui avait osé insulter ses parents, récupérant peu à peu son souffle.  
Il commençait à retrouver ses sensations quand un homme en costard noir s'approcha alors de lui et porta le micro à sa bouche.  
« Présentateur- Et le vainqueur de cette rencontre eeeeeest... Guislain Darmes ! »   
  
Tonnerre d'applaudissements qui gela Simon sur place, prit d'une émotion trop forte. Il regardait ce public, ces lumières, se sentait enivré par toute cette chaleur ambiante.  
« Présentateur- Vous avez bien mérité le double F d'or ! »  
  
Une jeune hôtesse s'approcha en portant un trophée représentant un double F entrelacé.  
« Simon, le prenant- Euh... merci !  
Présentateur- Alors ? Votre avis quand à cette dernière victoire ?  
Simon, balbutiant- Euh... je ne sais pas.  
Présentateur- Sauriez vous nous dire ce qui vous a fait revenir dans la partie ?  
Simon- Et bien... Je dirais... que s'il ne m'avait pas provoqué, il aurait gagné !   
Présentateur- Et bien vous êtes un battant ! On espère vous revoir l'année prochaine. (au public) On espère tous vous revoir ! »  
  
Descendant de la scène, il se retourna brusquement quand une personne au micro, suivit par une autre, caméra à l'épaule, arrivèrent sur lui.  
« Homme- (à la caméra) Et oui, c'est fantastique ! Pour ces premiers Free Fight retransmis, nous avons la chance d'avoir des combattants de qualité.  
Simon, surpris- Retransmis ? Non...  
Guislain, derrière sa télé- Si...  
Homme- (à Simon) Vous vous appelez donc Guislain Darmes et c'est votre première participation aux Free Fight, n'est-ce pas ?   
Simon- Oui, c'est bien, non enfin oui, c'est cela.  
Homme- Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez participé à ce tournoi ?  
Simon- Euh... pour le fun !  
Homme- Très bien ! Et auriez-vous un petit message à faire passer ?  
Simon- Euh, non... Enfin si. A mon frère ! Désolé gros, je savais pas que c'était retransmis ! Voilà...   
Homme- Et bien merci Guislain et encore bravo. »  
  
Dans les vestiaires, il se changeait tranquillement quand l'autre finaliste entra en claquant la porte.  
« Homme, criant- Toi ! Tu es quoi au juste ?  
Simon- Quoi je suis quoi ?  
Home- C'est pas humain ce que tu m'as fait : tu as triché !   
Simon- Quoi pas humain ? C'est ça votre excuse ?  
Homme- Ne te fous pas de moi, sale mioche ! Moi, ça fait vingt ans que je combats ! Tu m'as explosé les mains et les jambes du bout des doigts !  
Simon- Et alors, vous connaissez pas les points vitaux ?  
Homme- Je les connais justement ! Et je sais ce qui se produit quand on les touche.  
Simon- Donc c'est bon : il est où le problème ?  
Homme- Il est là ! Ca, plus ton dernier coup où tu m'as porté d'un bras sur deux mètres de haut ! Tu... Tu es un monstre !  
Simon, regardant le sol- (à lui même) Un monstre ? Sûrement...   
Homme- Un monstre ! Tu es une erreur ! Tu ne devrais pas être là !  
Simon- (à lui même) Non, je ne devrais pas être là.  
Homme, criant- Monstre ! Et moi, les monstres, je les élimine ! »  
  
Simon, par réflexe, recouvrit son corps de chakra et bondit sur celui qui pensait voir au monstre. Il le plaqua contre le mur en concentrant son chakra dans le bras.  
« Simon, doucement- Un monstre ? Il y a pire que les monstres : les démons ! »  
  
L'homme tremblant devant ce déplacement invisible et cette force surhumaine ne put articuler le moindre mot. Simon s'écarta alors et le regarda cruellement.  
« Simon- Alors, comme ça vous n'aimez pas les mioches ? Voilà un truc qui va vous mettre encore plus la rage d'avoir perdu. »  
  
Et il reprit son apparence devant le combattant qui restait collé contre le mur.  
« Simon- Et oui, je n'ai que quinze ans. A l'avenir, ne prends pas les enfants à la légère. »   
Et prenant son sac contenant kimono et trophée, il sortit discrètement devant tous ceux qui attendaient le vainqueur.   
  
La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant deux heures et le grand vainqueur déambulait à présent comme un vagabond dans les rues de Paris. Toutes les lumières citadines empêchaient la lumière des étoiles les plus lointaines d'atteindre la voûte de la ville et c'est en s'adossant au rebord d'une fenêtre que Simon le remarqua.  
Le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles recouvrait la ville et laissait ceux qui s'arrêtaient devant ce tableau matière à réfléchir. Le vagabond d'un soir se dit que la superficialité de la ville avait pris le dessus sur le naturel, sur le goût du vrai. Quelque chose le rebutait quand il voyait ces rues surchargées d'enseignes lumineuses et criardes, quelque chose d'abstrait qu'il ne saisissait pas. Il préférait tant s'allonger, les mains derrière la tête et regarder les étoiles des heures durant, ce qu'il faisait certains soirs d'été dans son jardin, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui dise de rentrer.  
Tant de bons souvenirs, doux, chaleureux. Il se releva et reprit sa marche vers la gare, avec toujours cette nostalgie qui lui prenait tout le corps.  
''Tu es un monstre !'' C'était vrai, ici, il était devenu un monstre. ''pire que les monstres : les démons !'' Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Il ne le savait pas, son instinct avait pris le dessus à ce moment. Un démon ? Qu'est-ce qu'un démon ? Une entité maléfique, existant par et pour le mal.  
A dire vrai , il était né en prenant la vie de sa mère, toute son enfance, il a été rejeté des autres car sa violence inhérente l'avait amené à une cruauté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Dans le monde de Konoha, la première chose qu'il a apprit, c'était à se battre, il s'est énervé à plusieurs reprises et au dernier, il a même frappé celle qu'il croyait aimer. Croyait ? Non, il l'aimait, et peut-être même encore maintenant. Et présent qu'il était revenu, il s'était remis au combat. Sa vie n'était que combat après tout, c'était la seule chose qui le motivait, qui l'intéressait.  
  
Monté dans le train le ramenant à la ville proche de la sienne, il regardait les paysages défiler devant sa vitre, quand une voix chaleureuse l'interpella.  
« ?- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, jeune homme. »  
  
Simon tourna la tête pour découvrir la source de la question. C'était une vieille dame, approchant apparemment les quatre-vingts ans, portant une jupe à la mode des années soixante.  
« Simon- Euh non, pas trop.  
Dame- De nos jours, il faut voir la vie du bon coté.  
Simon, souriant timidement- Oui, vous avez raison.  
Dame- Avec tous les monstres qui courent les rues, on est plus en sécurité nulle part.  
Simon- ...  
Dame- Ils auraient mieux fait de rester où ils étaient. Vous en pensez quoi, jeune homme ?  
Simon- C'est vrai, on est plus en sécurité nulle part : les monstres sont partout. »   
  
Le lendemain, dimanche, libre car il n'avait plus de cours d'arts martiaux, il prit le temps de déjeuner avec son frère.  
« Guislain- Mis à part que tout le monde me dévisagera en stage avec tous les vieux qui regardent la télé, ça a été hier ?  
Simon- Les derniers combats étaient durs...  
Guislain- Que tu souffles des flammes ou autres fantaisies, ok ; mais là, tu as carrément changé de niveau en trois mois de temps !   
Simon- ... Mais sinon, sur la cheminée, ça ferait pas mal !  
Guislain- Ouais, mais au dernier, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit pour que tu t'énerves comme ça ?  
Simon, sérieux- Il a insulté les parents.  
Guislain- Et... tu lui as fait quoi au juste ?  
Simon- Ca, tu le verras dans le cahier.  
Guislain- Accouche !  
Simon, créant un Rasengan dans sa main- Un Jutsu a beaucoup de variantes selon l'énergie que tu mets en œuvre. Tu peux en mettre plus et c'est destructeur ; tu peux en mettre moins, et c'est plus discret. »  
  
Il créa des mini sphères tournoyantes de chakra au bout de ses cinq doigts de la main droite.  
« Guislain- ... Et tu l'as combiné avec les points vitaux.  
Simon- Bien joué : je l'ai appelé le ''Chibi-Rasengan'' mais avant que t'en arrives là, t'as du boulot !  
Guislain, souriant- P'tit morveux ! »  
  
Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles on entendit que des bruits de bol que l'on boit ou de tartines que l'on beurre.  
« Guislain- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis que t'es rentré ; et même depuis décembre d'ailleurs.  
Simon- Ah ?  
Guislain- Vu que tu ne veux pas me dire où t'étais, tu peux au moins me dire ce qui te fout le cafard. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te manque.  
Simon, ne comprenant pas- Me manquer ?   
Guislain- Ecoute, c'est très con ce que je vais te dire mais on dirait que t'as perdu quelque chose et que tu cherches un substitut.  
Simon- C'est effectivement très con, je confirme. Désolé, mais j'ai pas encore fait de philo.   
Guislain- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence ?  
Simon- Je me suis fait des amis, plein d'amis, même une copine.  
Guislain, surpris- Une copine ? Ho ?  
Simon- ... Mais avant de partir, mon mauvais côté les a tous démoli. J'ai même décollé un Ura-ken à ma supposée copine.  
Guislain, perplexe- Aïe. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
Simon- C'était pas moi ! Quelque chose en moi s'est réveillé et a pris le dessus.   
Guislain, souriant- Donc t'as rien fait !  
Simon, brusquement- Si c'est moi ! Ca fait partie de moi donc c'est moi ! je... » se calmant et reprenant doucement « Je suis un monstre !  
Guislain- Un monstre ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?   
Simon- J'en ai pris conscience quand mon dernier adversaire me l'a dit.  
Guislain- Quoi ?  
Simon- Les monstres doivent retourner chez eux, mais c'est où ''chez moi'' au juste ? Ici ? Où de là où je viens ?  
Guislain- Mon frère un monstre... On aura tout entendu. T'es vraiment grave ! Moi, si je devais te donner un conseil, je te dirais d'aller là où tu te sens le mieux.  
Simon- Où je me sens le mieux ?  
Guislain- C'est ça. Et si un jour tu disparais à nouveau, je saurais que tu es là où tu dois être.  
Simon, reprenant doucement- Là... où je dois... être...  
Guislain- Allez, fais péter le pot de chocolat !  
Simon- Franchement, la philo a eu une mauvaise influence sur toi ! »  
  
Le soir, de retour à son appartement, il se retrouva dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête, à méditer sur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son frère. Où se sentait-il mieux ? Ici, il avait sa famille, là-bas, des amis... non, il n'avait pas d'ami. Ici, il avait une petite amie, là-bas aussi... non, plus maintenant : il l'avait frappé et même inconsciemment, c'est impardonnable. Ici, il avait un avenir : ses notes n'étaient pas mauvaises et rentrer dans une grande école n'aurait pas été difficile mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il recherchait ? Là-bas, c'était une vie de ninja qu'il l'attendait avec des missions passionnantes, tout ce dont il rêvait. Alors que choisir ?  
« Simon, fermant les yeux- bah, laissons la nuit décider. »  
  
Au matin, il se réveilla l'esprit frais et clair, dans son appartement. Suite à un petit-déjeuner avalé au lance-pierres, il arriva à son école après un itinéraire qui s'était peu à peu automatisé. Charlaine l'accueillit chaleureusement, ses deux amies, gentiment, et le reste de la classe, très froidement. Entré en classe et assis au fond comme à son accoutumée, il attira le regard du professeur qui arrivait.  
« Professeur- Ah Simon. Félicitations pour votre frère.  
Simon- Vous avez regardez les Free Fight ?  
Professeur- A dire vrai, non, mais le dernier combat ou du moins le dernier mouvement a été retransmis sur toutes les chaînes, aux infos.  
Simon, surpris- Oh ?  
Jérôme, mesquinement- A croire que c'est une famille de monstres » puis, regardant Simon « ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. »  
  
Pour seule réponse, Jérôme reçut un regard glacial qui lui fit tourner la tête très vite.  
« Simon- (à lui même) Une boule de feu ? Trop suspicieux. Un Suiton ? Tout à l'heure, à la cantine. Un Doton ? On est au deuxième étage. Futon ? Je vais retourner la salle. Bon, je vois que ça. »  
  
Sous sa table, il composa et attendit. Dix secondes plus tard, on entendit Jérôme hurler en s'écartant de sa table.  
« Professeur- Jérôme ! Ca va pas, non ?  
Jérôme- Y a... Y a... Y a une souris en tutu qui danse la Macarena sur ma table !   
Professeur, surpris- Hein ? François !  
François, voisin de Jérôme- Je ne vois rien, monsieur.  
Jérôme- Mais si, là. Tu vois rien ?  
Professeur- Bon ça va maintenant. Allez hop, dehors ! J'en ai assez de vos remarques douteuses et de votre humour grossier. »  
  
Mais lorsque Jérôme quitta la classe, cela ne procura aucun plaisir à l'instigateur de l'hallucination. Lui qui avait retrouvé goût à la vie se mettait à le perdre et ce n'étaient pas les heures de cours suivantes qui allaient arranger les choses.  
A la cantine, en compagnie de ses trois amies, il mit discrètement son plan en action, en envoyant un mini missile d'eau, issue des carafes, sur le pantalon de Jérôme, mais une fois de plus, la vengeance n'eut qu'un goût amer pour Simon. Même les attentions de son amie n'avait plus d'effet sur lui.  
La nuit lui avait choisi ce monde, mais à présent, il se sentait comme un zombie qui déambulait sans but précis. Il n'avait plus aucune motivation et même un combat direct avec Jérôme ne l'aurait pas fait sourire.  
L'après-midi fut interminable et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il passa le portail de l'école, Charlaine lui tenant le bras.  
« Charlaine- T'as pas l'air en forme.  
Simon- Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.   
Charlaine- Je fais tout pour être gentille et toi...   
Simon- Bon, j'te laisse, je pars par là. »  
  
La jeune fille le regarda partir dans un désarroi complet. Il ne l'écoutait pas, ne lui parlait presque pas et là, même pas un au revoir. Elle continua alors sa route, essayant de mettre ça sur le dos de la fatigue mais pendant que la jeune fille regagnait ses pénates, Simon se vit rattraper par un groupe de jeunes.  
« 1- Simon, c'est ça ?   
Simon- Hein ? Ouais c'est moi. Pourquoi ?  
2- N'y vois rien de personnel mais il faut qu'on te pète les dents.   
Simon- Ah ben si c'est pas personnel, ça va... C'est de la part de qui ?  
Jérôme, arrivant d'un air triomphant- De ma part. Voyons si tu feras encore le malin sans tes dents.  
Simon- Bien joué le coup de la petite ruelle abandonnée !  
Jérôme- N'est-ce pas ?  
Simon- Je vais y aller doucement pour commencer. »  
  
Calmement, il marcha jusqu'au groupe et se plaça à portée de poing. Son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, sa tension alla crescendo. L'adrénaline se faisait ressentir, l'excitation plus présente : il avait beau se voiler la face, son existence prenait tout son intérêt dans le combat. En un éclair, il entama la lutte dans laquelle aucune goutte de chakra ne serait utilisée : il allait gagner loyalement.  
Sa vitesse continuait de croître alors qu'il commençait à assommer ses adversaires, tandis que Jérôme restait à distance pour apprécier la scène. Il ne fallut que trente secondes à Simon pour terminer ses sept adversaires.  
« Simon, essuyant sa sueur- Alors ? T'as prévu autre chose j'espère.  
Jérôme- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas en arriver là. » il se retourne pour siffler « ça devrait pas tarder. »   
  
Arrivèrent alors une trentaine de voyous, armés d'équipements divers, qui firent face au garçon.  
« à lui même- Je m'enfuis ? » cinq secondes de réflexion « Non... Je vais me dégourdir un peu le chakra. »  
  
Appliquant sa couverture de chakra, il se faufila dans les rangs des jeunes qui tombèrent un à un sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il fit une halte derrière Jérôme qui le cherchait.  
« lui chuchotant à l'oreille- Très bonne idée, le coup de la ruelle... »   
  
Le temps qu'il se retourne, le ninja avait déjà recommencé à en assommer quand il fit une pause et s'arrêta devant eux.  
« - Alors les comiques ? »   
  
Du plaisir. Oui, c'était du plaisir qui lui prenait les tripes. Il retrouvait enfin ce bonheur barbare qu'il cherchait désespérément.  
« Voyou- Lâcher les chiens ! »  
  
On vit alors accourir des rotweiller aux gueules menaçantes, mais qui firent rapidement demi-tour devant l'apparition de Torachi qui rugit à s'en déchirer les cordes quand il vit les molosses arriver.  
« Simon- Merci gros, mais tu peux y aller.  
Torachi- Quoi ? Je repars déjà ? Arrête, j'ai rien mangé enc...»  
Pouf !  
« Jérôme, apeuré- C'était quoi ça ?   
Simon, sourire aux lèvres- Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! »  
  
Une armée de Simon partirent assommer leurs ennemis puis revinrent autour de l'original qui faisait face à Jérôme, dernier survivant de la tentative d'ablation dentaire de Simon.  
« Simon- Alors comme ça, tu voulais me péter les dents ? Plutôt que de perdre dignement, t'as voulu gagner en trichant... Tant pis pour toi.  
Jérôme- Tu es quoi au juste ?  
Simon- Le fils du démon, comme tu le sais très bien... »  
  
Relevant sa main droite, il fit apparaître des flammes sur celle-ci et s'amusa du feu qui chatoyait sa peau.   
« Simon, regardant ses doigts en combustion- Vu que tu m'as diverti, je veux bien te laisser repartir avec tes dents ; à moins que tu ne préfères te battre ? »  
  
Il finit à peine sa phrase que Jérôme avait déjà disparu, laissant derrière lui les voyous qui commençaient à se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, tandis que lui reprenait sa marche vers son appartement. Il venait de connaître une excitation qu'il attendait depuis des mois, mais celle-ci était bien vite retombée, aussi rapidement que son cafard le reprenait.  
Arrivé dans son appartement, il s'assit et se remit à réfléchir. Ici, il n'y avait rien de trépidant, de dangereux ; de rares contacts humains, un rejet total de l'inconnu : son monde ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait essayé les Free Fights où étaient censés se réunir de grands combattants, mais même ça avait été bouclé en une après-midi alors qu'à Konoha, de simples enfants étaient déjà de grands guerriers. Si seulement il pouvait y retourner, il se rachèterait, mais la composition de signes était bien trop longue et il l'avait bien vite oublié, aussi un voyage jusqu'à Konoha ne pouvait se faire qu'en rêve. La première fois était un simple coup de chance, il ne pouvait pas espérer un second miracle.  
Se laissant tomber la tête sur le bureau, il se mit à chuchoter.  
« - Tant... J'aimerai tant y retourner... je voudrai... je voudrai savoir quoi faire... y retrouver... » un petit silence puis, s'endormant à cause de la fatigue occasionnée par le Free Fight « Je veux y retourner... »  
  
Un froid glacial qui lui parcourt toute la peau, des arbres entrelacés entre les maisons, puis au loin, un quartier de lune éclairant le village et la montagne surplombant le village où étaient gravés quatre visages : le revoilà à Konoha no kuni. Il se relève, tout lui semble flou, il avance en titubant, sa vue lui joue des tours. Il voit tous les visages qu'il a rencontré, il entend des rires, des moqueries, des pleurs. Il trébuche, il tombe face contre terre. Les images s'effacent pour laisser place à un écran noir, puis enfin la lumière du jour vient filtrer à travers ses paupières.   
« - Un rêve, juste un rêve... »  
Une grosse goutte d'eau salée vint couler sur une joue du garçon : plus jamais il ne reverra Konoha...  
  
- Fin de la deuxième partie –

Troisième partie  
  
Chap 69 : De retour ?  
Ouvrant enfin les yeux après avoir récupéré le monopole de ses sens, il se découvre nu, adossé à une poubelle en position fœtale. Se redressant, il avance jusqu'au bout de la ruelle pour découvrir une rue où la population commençait à abonder.  
Somnambulisme ? A priori non, tous ces gens étaient vêtus d'étrange manière, suivant une mode que l'on aurait pu comparer à celle de Konoha. Instinctivement, il reproduisit un Henge lui donnant des vêtements et avança dans la ruelle intercepter un passant.  
« Simon- Excusez-moi. Je viens d'arriver et... Où on est en fait ?  
Passant- Ici ? Vous êtes à Kiri no Kuni.  
Simon, étonné- Ah ? Et... Où pourrai-je avoir de l'aide ? J'ai eu deux, trois problèmes avant d'arriver.  
Passant- Ca dépend : si c'est administratif, faut aller voir aux bâtiments blancs, là-bas, si c'est en rapport avec l'armée, faut aller voir le Mizukage.  
Simon- Je peux le trouver où, le Mizukage ?   
Passant- Devant l'Esplanade de l'Eau, au bout de cette rue.   
Simon, partant en courrant- Merci monsieur. »  
  
Il commença à dévaler la rue principale de Kiri magnifiquement décorée par les statues des grands ninjas des temps anciens mais alors qu'il approchait l'Esplanade de l'Eau, il sentit une boule lui remonter tout son corps jusqu'à sa gorge puis sa bouche, et qui sortit en un gigantesque cri de bonheur qui fit se retourner bon nombre de passants.  
« - **YIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! Je suis revenu ! C'est trop de bonheur ! ! ! **»  
  
Il arriva enfin devant une immense bâtisse au centre d'une place décorée de jets d'eau et de diverses petites rivières. Il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée et s'adressa à celui qui semblait être l'intendant.  
« Intendant- C'est pourquoi ?  
Simon- Je souhaiterais voir le Mizukage.  
Intendant- Et pour quelle raison ?  
Simon- C'est... pour devenir ninja.  
Intendant- Y a des écoles pour ça.   
Simon- mais moi, je viens d'arriver.  
Intendant- Raison de plus pour aller à l'école.  
Simon- Mais j'ai déjà le niveau.  
Intendant, souriant- Voyez-vous ça... montre moi ça ! »  
Le jeune arrivant composa et souffla une bulle d'eau de deux mètres de diamètre qu'il laissa flotter à côté de lui.  
« Intendant- Ah Ok... Deux minutes. (dans un interphone) Mizukage, il y a un garçon qui souhaite vous voir.  
Mizukage- Ah ? A quel sujet ?  
Intendant- Il veut devenir ninja.  
Simon- ... Fais le entrer. »  
  
Passant les portes et les escaliers successifs, il arriva enfin devant le Mizukage, un homme ayant la quarantaine, les cheveux bruns et un visage sympathique. Après les salutations d'usage et le récit de l'aventure de Simon, le Mizukage prit la parole.  
« Mizukage- Si je résume : tu as le niveau mais tu n'es pas ninja et tu as vécu chez des fermiers aux abords de Konoha. Ton père t'a appris le Nindô, tu as été rejeté de Konoha à la mort de tes parents donc tu es venu ici.  
Simon- C'est ça.   
Mizukage- A priori, il n'y a pas de problème. Bien entendu, s'il se révèle que tu es un espion, je m'occupe de ton cas personnellement.  
Simon, inquiet- Bien entendu...  
Mizukage- C'est parti pour la paperasse : Nom, prénom, âge ?  
Simon- Darmes Simon, 15 ans.   
Mizukage, notant- Ok... techniques de Nin-Jutsu maîtrisées ?  
Simon- Celles de base plus les quatre élémentaux.   
Mizukage- Les quatre ? Bien... Donc » il pose son crayon et se rassoit dans son siège « cette après-midi, je te trouve un maître et te place dans une équipe.  
Simon, surpris- Direct ?  
Mizukage- Si Mikaël t'as laissé rentrer sans rendez-vous, il y a une raison. Bon allez, j'ai du boulot. Sois ici à quinze heures et demi, pile.»  
  
Sorti du bâtiment, il commença à arpenter les rues de Kiri. Une ville à l'apparence fort jolie et très bien décorée, mais avec son caractère fantomatique apporté par la brume qui entourait la ville et venait buter contre les remparts, filtrant ici et là et se répandant timidement dans les rues.  
Midi vint sonner dans le ventre de l'arrivant qui, tenaillé par la faim entra dans le premier restaurant qu'il croisa.  
« Restaurateur- Bonjour jeune homme. Une table ?  
Simon- Euh non, mais un travail c'est possible ?  
Restaurateur- Un travail ? Quel genre de travail ?   
Simon- N'importe. Je viens d'arriver en ville et je n'ai pas le moindre sou.  
Restaurateur- Et tu n'as rien à manger non plus je présume.  
Simon, dont le ventre gargouillait- Euh... non.  
Restaurateur, souriant- Yosh ! Je te mets à la plonge : fais moi la vaisselle jusqu'à quatorze heures et tu gagneras ton repas.  
Simon, souriant- Merci. »  
  
Les éviers débordaient d'assiettes, casseroles ou autres ustensiles. Simon, grosse goutte sur la tempe, attaqua la plonge pour ne la terminer qu'à quinze heures. A une table de la cuisine, il mangeait la larme à l'œil le plat qui lui était offert.  
« Simon- C'est délicieux.  
Restaurateur- Tu as bien travaillé, tu le mérites. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester travailler cet après-midi.  
Simon- C'est que... cet après-midi, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Mizukage et..  
Restaurateur- T'es ninja ? raison de plus pour que tu travailles ici : moi aussi je suis ninja.  
Simon- Mais, cet après-midi...  
Restaurateur- Tu travailleras le soir : le soir, ici, c'est un bar pour jeune. Ma femme s'occupe surtout de l'autre restaurant, paraîtrait-il que je n'ai pas assez de classe...  
Simon- Ah bon ?   
Restaurateur- Mouais, enfin bon : ''ce que femme veut, Dieu veut''. Sinon, mes filles passeront aussi, elles doivent avoir ton âge. Souvent, elles font des gâteaux pour le personnel.  
Simon- Sympa de leur part.  
Restaurateur- Très. Bon allez, tu as rendez-vous je crois.  
Simon, se levant- J'y vais, merci. »  
  
Arrivé dans le bureau du Mizukage, il y découvrit trois nouvelles personnes : une femme blonde aux yeux noirs, portant des traits de visage ne laissant pas présager un grand humour et deux enfants, le premier étant un garçon écroulé dans son fauteuil, à la limite de l'endormissement et le deuxième, une fille aux cheveux bleus courts et au regard froid.  
« Mizukage- Bien, te voilà ! Voici ceux qui à partir de maintenant formeront l'équipe dans laquelle tu te trouveras. Veuillez-vous présentez.  
Maître- Asuka Kyoyama, ton nouveau professeur.  
Fille- Jushi Wakano.  
Garçon- Kin Tora... »  
  
Une sensation étrange prit Simon et le jeune garçon au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent. Si ce n'est la douleur en moins, cette sensation ressemblait trait pour trait à celle qui prit Simon lorsqu'il rencontra Naruto pour la première fois. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les deux garçons se surprirent à sourire pour une raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
« Kin- Kin Toragami, enchanté.  
Simon- Simon Darmes, pareil.   
Mizukage- ... Bon, ça c'est fait. » tendant un bandeau avec l'insigne de Kiri à Asuka « Tenez, vous lui remettrez après l'examen. (à Simon) Si tu passes, tu deviens ninja, sinon, faudra trouver un autre boulot. Bonne chance. »

Chap 70 : Assez fort pour être Genin ?  
  
Après une marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une clairière au milieu de la forêt.  
« Asuka- Ici, pas de problème avec la brume. Donc, j'explique : autrefois, Kiri était connu pour son examen ninja meurtrier qui consistait à tuer un de ses amis. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à le passer ainsi et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Donc maintenant, le principe est de mettre son adversaire en position d'infériorité. Tu me suis ?  
Simon- Euh... oui.   
Asuka- Je ne connais pas ton niveau, je serai donc ton opposante. Compris ?  
Simon- Euh, je crois que oui.  
Asuka- Kin, prêtes-lui ta besace et ton étui à shuriken. »   
  
Le transfert effectué, l'examen de passage pouvait débuter. Face à face, Asuka lança le chrono sur sa montre et donna le départ. Recouvert de sa couverture de chakra,n il se faufila derrière et lui plaça le kunaï derrière la nuque. La jeune femme qui n'exprimait aucune surprise partit alors en fumée.  
Sentant que la situation devenait dangereuse, il posa un genou au sol et, après composition, se vit recouvrir d'une sphère de terre. Le professeur marcha tranquillement vers la coquille qu'elle fendit d'un simple coup de kunaï, mais lorsque la sphère se révéla vide, Simon sortit de terre derrière la jeune femme et la menaça de la même manière que précédemment.  
Alors que la jeune femme disparaissait à nouveau en fumée, le garçon se vit menacer à son tour par la femme qui arrivait délicatement.   
« Simon- Pour un prof, vous manquez d'originalité. »  
  
Un deuxième Simon, le vrai, sortit alors à son tour de terre mais au moment de menacer à nouveau son professeur, celle-ci posa ses mains au sol et projeta ses jambes entre celles du garçon, les écarta brusquement et, tandis que le ninja tombait, Asuka, par un enchevêtrement de jambes, immobilisa le garçon qui était maintenant face contre terre.  
« Asuka- Je suis effectivement professeur, je ne fais donc rien au hasard.  
Simon- Ouais, normal.  
Asuka, se relevant- Bon, ça, c'est réglé. » elle sort le bandeau et lui donne « tiens, bienvenue à Kiri no kuni.  
Simon, nostalgique- J'espère que j'y resterais plus longtemps.  
Asuka- Bon... On va faire ce que le Mizukage a demandé. Jushi, à toi.  
Simon, qui finissait d'accrocher son bandeau- Hein ? »  
  
La jeune fille approcha avec son visage inexpressif jusqu'à Simon et prit la tête de celui-ci dans ses mains.  
« Simon- Qu'est-ce que...  
Jushi- Chut ! Ne bouge pas. »  
  
Simon, ne comprenant pas, laissa faire la jeune fille car la sensation que lui procurait la contact de la peau douce de Jushi lui était très agréable et ce visage mystérieux recelait un charme que celle-ci ne se connaissait sûrement pas.  
« Asuka- je me demande ce qui va bien en sortir...  
Kin- Pas grand chose, comme tout le monde. »  
Jushi était à présent au sommet de sa concentration et, les yeux fermés, se mit à parler  
d'une voix monotone.  
« Jushi- Epris de liberté  
Ton cœur en a le parfum  
Tu refuses d'avoir un maître  
Comme d'en être un  
Et les dieux et les déesses  
T'ont tracé un chemin  
Qui te mènent aux croisés  
Du Mal et du Bien  
Ce n'est pas en ce monde  
Que tu trouveras ton destin  
Regarde les étoiles  
Tu sauras d'où tu viens  
Dans les terres des cieux, ton pays natal  
Retentis l'écho de ta moitié astrale. »


	15. ch 71 à 80

Chap 71 : Premiers indices...  
Tandis que la jeune fille retirait ses mains et sortait de sa transe, Asuka et Kin se regardaient dans un silence effaré.  
« Simon- Dites, il s'est passé quoi, là ?  
Asuka- la particularité de Jushi est de pouvoir révéler la personnalité d'un homme par un poème.  
Simon- C'est marrant ça ! Il était bien le mien.  
Asuka- Mais surtout...  
Simon- Surtout ?  
Kin- Il était carrément long ! Pour une personne normale, deux vers à peine, mais là...  
Simon- Et ça a une signification ?  
Jushi- La grandeur du destin s'accorde avec la longueur des vers.  
Simon- ...  
Asuka- Bon, demain, on attaque les missions. Je vais faire mon rapport au Mizukage. (à Simon) Où je pourrai te trouver ?  
Simon- Euh... je ne sais pas encore où dormir mais je travaille à '' l'Esplanade ''.  
Asuka- Ok, à demain. »  
  
Le professeur disparut dans la brume qu'elle avait créé autour d'elle, laissant les étudiant seuls.  
« Jushi- J'y vais.  
Simon- Attends deux secondes. Je ne pourrai pas en savoir plus sur ce que tu m'as dit ?  
Jushi- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, ça me vient comme ça. »   
  
Et la jeune fille partit en courant dans la forêt.  
« Kin- Laisse, tu ne sauras rien d'elle.  
Simon- Kin, c'est ça ?  
Kin- Ouaip. Viens, on va se boire un coup au village. »   
  
Sur la terrasse d'un café qui avait la chance d'échapper aux vagues de brumes qui s'éparpillaient dans le village, les deux garçons buvaient une limonade tranquillement.  
« Kin- Je propose qu'on se dise tout, vu qu'on est dans la même équipe.  
Simon- Comme tu veux.  
Kin- Je commence : pour faire simple, j'ai été donné au village par le Raikage.  
Simon- Donné ?   
Kin- Raikage et Mizukage sont frères, donc j'ai été offert pour rapprocher nos deux villages.  
Simon- Offert ?  
Kin- Je suis un peu... spécial, mais ça, tu le découvriras tout seul.  
Simon- Pareil pour moi.  
Kin- J'avais remarqué avec le poème de l'autre.  
Simon- Et elle, qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ?  
Kin- On a toujours été en cours ensemble : moi j'étais le déconneur de la classe, le premier de la promo, toutes les filles me couraient après...   
Simon- Tes chevilles, ça va ?  
Kin, se reprenant- Mais elle, elle est toujours restée silencieuse, repoussant les autres et regardait toujours par la fenêtre en classe, comme si elle aurait voulu partir le plus rapidement possible. Elle est orpheline et a été recueillie par la femme du Mizukage. Même moi elle m'a repoussé, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
Simon- Essayé ?  
Kin- Tu l'as vu ? Elle est trop mignonne avec ses cheveux bleus électriques et ce petit côté inaccessible... je craque !  
Simon, souriant- Tu lui as déjà dit ?  
Kin- Oui, plein de fois ! Mais elle n'en a rien à secouer.  
Simon- Et sinon, pourquoi tu veux devenir ninja ?  
Kin- Je suis un fana de baston, le maître incontesté des tournois scolaires et bientôt, je vais pouvoir briller au Chuunin exam.  
Simon- Hein ? Mais je croyais qu'on avait le même âge !  
Kin- C'est ça, mais un Chunin exam, ça se passe par équipe de trois et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait personne pour compléter notre équipe ; mais maintenant que t'es là, on va pouvoir tout déchirer !  
Simon- (à lui même) Tout déchirer ? Ca me dit... (à Kin) Ouais, c'est bien mon intention... Mais euh... je voudrais pas abuser mais... vu qu'on fait la même taille, tu pourrais... me prêter des fringues ?  
Kin- Des fringues ? Mais, et les tiennes ?  
Simon- C'est un Henge en fait. Là, je suis à poil et je commence à vraiment bien me les cailler.  
Kin, surpris- Ah ? Et bien passe à la maison et je te filerai ça. »   
  
Un appartement sans prétention mais décoré de manière agréable avec divers makimonos représentant des tigres mais un objet sortait irrémédiablement du lot et était mis en avant, comme si le reste était superflu : des doubles poignards à forme étrange, c'est à dire deux lames qui semblaient naître d'un cercle central.  
« Kin- Tu regardes mes ailes ?  
Simon- Hein ?   
Kin- Tora no tsubasa : les Ailes du Tigre. Pratique quand l'adversaire est armé. T'as quoi toi ?  
Simon- J'ai déjà pas de fringues...  
Kin- Logique... On arrivera à t'en trouver » s'immergeant dans une armoire « alors : bermuda, T-shirt, chaussures, slip, veste et ceinture.   
Simon- Wow, ça pète !  
Kin- C'est fait pour. Et la touche finale : le foulard ! Là, on pourra croire que t'es mon frère. »  
Il enfile le tout.  
« Simon- Impec', merci.  
Kin- Et pour ta chambre ? Tu dors où ?  
Simon- Je sais pas encore, faut que je cherche.  
Kin- Reste ici, il y a de la place.  
Simon- Oh non, je vais pas abuser.  
Kin- Mais non, y a aucun prob...  
Simon, coupant- Ok, merci. (à lui même) Marre de la tente. (à Kin) Bon allez, je retourne au restaurant.  
Kin- Pourquoi ?  
Simon- Pour bosser : je fais la plonge.  
Kin- Ah oui, t'as pas encore de salaire... »   
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Mizukage  
« Mizukage, lisant une feuille- Tout ça ? Pour Kin, il faisait déjà sept vers mais là, quatorze !  
Asuka- Qu'en pensez vous ?  
Mizukage, posant la feuille- Que cela confirme deux, trois trucs. Si je t'ai mis ce garçon dans l'équipe, ce n'est pas par hasard. Ces enfants sont l'essence même de Kiri.  
Asuka- Que voulez-vous dire ?   
Mizukage- J'ai moi-même entraîné Kin tandis que ma femme s'occupait de l'entraînement de ma fille. Tout ce que j'attendais, c'était un troisième pour compléter : voilà pourquoi ils sont restés aussi longtemps à deux.  
Asuka- Vous avez l'air très impliqué.  
Mizukage- Non pas que j'en ai après Konoha mais être relégué à la seconde place à chaque fois m'agace au plus au point. Ces enfants, ils deviendront les trois légendaires du brouillard.  
Asuka- Mais... et Simon ? Vous ne savez rien de lui !  
Mizukage- Vous avez vu de vos yeux qu'il a un très bon niveau pour un enfant de son âge. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde son histoire mais je suis sûr d'une chose, il a quelque chose qui va nous servir.  
Asuka- Quoi donc ?  
Mizukage- Une dent contre Konoha ! »

Chap 72 : Voyons ce que tu vaux  
  
Dix-huit heures, à ''l'Esplanade''  
  
« Restaurateur- Simon, viens un peu ici.  
  
Simon- Quoi ?  
  
Restaurateur- Dans une heure, on se change en bar. Si tu veux, tu peux y travailler en tant que serveur.  
  
Simon- Ok, pas de problème.   
  
Restaurateur- Mais vu que tu n'as que quinze ans, ça fera pas très sérieux donc... tu veux bien faire un Henge pour te vieillir ? »  
  
Simon s'exécute et prend l'apparence de son frère.  
  
« Restaurateur- Impeccable ! Mais vas pas le crier sur tous les toits.   
  
Simon- Un ninja sait être discret. »  
  
A ce moment entra dans le restaurant une jeune fille que Simon reconnut au premier coup d'œil : Ryori.  
  
« Ryori- Bonjour Papa ! J'ai amené des gâteaux pour toi et le personnel.   
  
Restaurateur- Ah, Ryori. Viens que je te présente mon nouvel employé.  
  
Ryori- Bonjour monsieur.   
  
Restaurateur- Vas-y Simon, annule le Henge.  
  
Simon- Bah, c'est pas la peine.  
  
Ryori- Simon ? Pas courant comme prénom.  
  
Simon, s'empressant- C'est mon surnom !   
  
Ryori- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ton prénom alors ?   
  
Simon- Euh... » flash sur Kin « Gin. Je m'appelle Gin.  
  
Restaurateur- Annule le Henge.  
  
Simon- mais c'est pas...  
  
Restaurateur, sèchement- Exécution !   
  
Simon, renonçant- Ok ! »  
  
Il annula le sort et prit l'apparence de Kin.  
  
« Ryori- Eh, mais je t'ai déjà vu dans le village !  
  
Simon- Ah ?   
  
Restaurateur- ...  
  
Ryori- Bien, je vous laisse ! »   
  
La jeune fille partie, l'homme à l'embonpoint s'approcha du garçon.  
  
« Restaurateur- Tu m'expliques ?  
  
Simon- En fait, votre fille m'a déjà vu et il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que je suis là car elle le dirait à ses copines.   
  
Restaurateur- Kasumi et Shizuka ? Et alors ?  
  
Simon- Je dois leur faire la surprise pour l'examen Chuunin.   
  
Restaurateur- Mouais, pas convaincu mais bon. Allez hop, en tenue ! »  
  
Le lendemain, Simon et Kin furent réveillés par leur professeur qui frappait à la porte.  
  
« Asuka, surprise- Tiens, il dort ici ?  
  
Kin- Il avait pas de logement, donc...  
  
Simon, émergeant- B'jour...  
  
Asuka- Ce matin, entraînement, alors habillez-vous, Jushi attend en bas.  
  
Kin, exultant- Jushi ? Vite ! » Simon n'eut pas le temps de passer sa chemise que Kin était déjà lavé et habillé « Grouille ! »  
  
Sortant de l'immeuble, Kin se rua sur Jushi pour se planter devant elle.  
  
« Kin, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles- Bonjour Jushi, bien dormi ? Tu es très jolie ce matin.  
  
Jushi, insensible- Tu es en retard.  
  
Kin, abattue pas tant de froideur- ...  
  
Simon- Salut Jushi, la forme ?  
  
Jushi- ...  
  
Simon- Jamais tu dis bonjour ?   
  
Jushi, semblant se forcer- B... Bonjour ?  
  
Kin, surpris-... » dix secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur Simon « Comment tu fais ? Moi j'ai même pas le droit à un regard !  
  
Simon- Chais pas moi... Demande lui.  
  
Kin, regardant attentivement Jushi- ...   
  
Jushi, calme- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Kin, fondant- Je peux pas... elle est trop !  
  
Asuka- Charmant ce réveil ! Bon allez, tous sur le lac ! »  
  
Ils se tenaient tous debout sur le lac, attendant les directives.  
  
« Asuka- Bon, ça fait quelques semaines que l'on a pas travaillé ensemble donc j'aimerais voir vos progrès.   
  
Kin- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
Asuka- Tour à tour, vous allez me montrer votre Suiton le plus puissant. J'ai bien dit ''le plus puissant'' donc on ne triche pas. Vas y, Kin ! »  
  
Kin s'exécuta en produisant un missile d'eau constituée d'une énorme rafale.  
  
« Asuka- Impeccable, tu as bien travaillé. Jushi, à toi ! »  
  
Jushi composa et fit naître un gigantesque oiseau dont la forme s'apparentait à une grue de cinq mètres d'envergure et qui vint s'abattre sur la surface de l'eau.  
  
« Asuka- Quand je pense qu'on a commencé avec un moineau. Bon, Simon, à toi, et j'ai bien dit, le plus puissant ! »  
  
Chap 73 : Plus fort que prévu  
  
Simon, se sentant obligé, composa un enchaînement d'une longueur impressionnante et cracha huit dragons énormes composés d'eau qui vint s'écraser sur l'eau pour former un gigantesque tourbillon.   
  
« Asuka, les yeux grands ouverts- Non... c'est pas possible...  
  
Kin, dans le même état- Je... Jushi, t'en penses quoi ? (criant) Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air étonnée ! (se reprenant) J'ai crié sur Jushi !   
  
Simon, se retournant sur le groupe- J'aurais pas dû ?   
  
Asuka- Toi... Tu ne nous a pas tout dit...  
  
Simon- Mon père était vachement fort !  
  
Asuka- Fort ou pas, le chakra nécessaire à ça est phénoménal ! Rien que le missile de Kin est déjà impossible pour des simples Genins.  
  
Kin, souriant- Mais on est pas tout à fait normal ! »  
  
Le Sensei regardait ces trois enfants qui se tenaient devant elle, dégageant une puissance qu'eux-mêmes n'appréhendaient peut-être pas. Cette hydre aqueuse n'était référencée dans aucun de ses manuscrits, elle allait devoir se rabaisser à le demander à son élève.  
  
« Simon, doucement- Euh, je... Mmh... je voudrais pas, mais... vous voulez l'apprendre ?  
  
Asuka, surprise- Hein ? Mais tu te crois où ? On a jamais vu un professeur apprendre de ses élèves !  
  
Simon, se reculant- Comme vous voulez, moi je disais ça comme ça.  
  
Kin- Et à moi, tu veux bien l'apprendre ?  
  
Simon- Si tu veux mais ça demande pas mal d'énergie et...  
  
Asuka, s'énervant- Finis les papotages ! Entraînement Tai-Jutsu, maintenant ! Kin contre Simon, allez !  
  
Kin- Ok... Ok... »  
  
Flottant sur l'eau, les deux garçons se saluèrent et se mirent en garde. Au ''Hajime'' du professeur, Kin bondit sur Simon qui l'attendait en garde de Gentle Fist. Il avait passé des mois à renforcer ce qui pouvait l'être dans son monde d'origine : le Tai-Jutsu. Il avait pris des cours avec les meilleurs des jours durant et affronté les plus grands et allait à présent récolter les fruits de son labeur.  
  
Par un geste court, simple et fluide, il envoya couler Kin qui remonta à la surface, dépité.  
  
« Kin, essorant son foulard- Bah...  
  
Asuka, criant- Allez, un autre assaut ! »  
  
Cette fois, Kin se recouvrit de chakra avent d'attaquer de front mais il refit un plongeon semblable au précédent, si ce n'est pour la vitesse.   
  
« Asuka- Allez, encore !  
  
Kin- Ca va servir à quoi ? Le résultat sera le même.  
  
Asuka- Je vais m'en occuper alors. »  
  
Asuka attaqua alors nerveusement le garçon qui se contentait d'éviter les attaques, jusqu'à ce qu'une ouverture ne lui soit proposée, qu'il s'y insère et contrôle son professeur par une double clé.  
  
« Asuka, autant surprise qu'en colère- Quoi ?  
  
Simon- Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait mais quand on s'énerve, on perd sa lucidité.  
  
Asuka- Toi, tu vas... »  
  
Mais alors qu'Asuka semblait placer toutes ses forces pour se démener, Simon ne laissait filtrer aucun sentiment.  
  
« Simon- La force n'y fera rien.  
  
Asuka- Mais je... » puis elle abandonna en décontractant ses muscles, Simon le relâcha « Je peux porter cinq fois mon poids à bout de bras, comment fais tu ça ?  
  
Simon- Une petite particularité.   
  
Asuka- Tu es... toujours d'accord pour m'apprendre ta technique ?  
  
Simon, souriant- Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'à demander. »  
  
Le principe est simple : un enchaînement de signes, du chakra et s'imaginer huit dragons. Simple ? Asuka dut renoncer une heure plus tard quand elle remarqua que son chakra ne serait jamais suffisant et repartit dégoûtée qu'un de ses élèves maîtrise une technique qu'elle même ne pouvait pas appréhender. Simon, devant le visage décomposé de son professeur, lui dicta le sort du dragon aqueux, moins puissant mais toujours utile. Laissant de côté ces techniques, Asuka reprit son cours.  
  
« Asuka- Bon, on va passer à autre chose. Il y a trois mois, on a choisi des Invocations, vous allez me montrer vos progrès. Kin, à toi ! »  
  
Kin se mordit le pouce, composa et posa la main au sol pour faire naître dessous sa paume un gros écureuil d'un mètre de haut et portant une casquette et un kimono. Puis vint le tour de Jushi qui fit apparaître un grand héron cendré à ses côtés.  
  
« Asuka- Tu connais les Invocations ou je dois te l'apprendre ?  
  
Simon- Euh non, ça ira. »  
  
Chap 74 : On l'attendait tous  
  
Il reproduisit le même schéma que ses coéquipiers, laissant ainsi Torachi faire son entrée fracassante.  
  
« Torachi, rugissant- GROOOAAR  
  
Simon- Salut gros !  
  
Torachi, regardant autour de lui- Tiens, t'as déménagé ?  
  
Simon- Non, je suis revenu.  
  
Torachi- Et contre qui on se bat ?  
  
Simon- Euh, personne : c'est un exercice.   
  
Torachi, s'énervant- Quoi ? Un exo ? Il y en a marre ! Tu m'appelles n'importe quand pour des trucs à la noix : pour faire plaisir à ta copine, pour te servir d'oreiller ou pour te faire réviser. Et la dernière fois, tu m'as cassé mon coup avec une Tigresse en m'appelant pour faire peur à des gros rats ! (se parlant plus à lui même) Elle était trop mignonne en plus avec un regard de braise et une fourrure hyper douce.  
  
Simon- Euh... désolé.   
  
Torachi- Ca, c'est pas Ten-Ten qui a une si belle fourrure, tu dois être jaloux.  
  
Simon- Euh... question de goût !  
  
Kin, larmes aux yeux- M... M... M...  
  
Torachi- Ca va pas petit ?  
  
Kin, sautant au cou du tigre- Merveilleux ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'appeler des tigres mais ils ne voulaient pas moi.  
  
Torachi, étonné- Ah ? Et ben... »  
  
Mais celui-ci sentit quelque chose d'étrange et lorsqu'il identifia la sensation, il sauta en arrière pour se mettre à plat ventre.  
  
« Torachi- Kami-sama, je suis honoré.  
  
Simon- Hein ? Kami ?  
  
Kin, baissant les yeux - C'est pour ça...Il dit « Salutations à votre famille ».  
  
Torachi- Je n'y manquerai pas, je me retire de ce pas. »  
  
Et le tigre disparut, laissant un froid dans l'équipe.  
  
« Simon- Kami-sama ?  
  
Kin- Khor, le dieu des tigres : c'est lui ma particularité.  
  
Simon, apparentant le cas à Naruto- Ah d'accord.  
  
Asuka- Bien entendu, cela ne doit pas sortir de l'équipe.  
  
Simon, souriant- Bien entendu.   
  
Kin- Je t'envies : tu peux invoquer des tigres, toi.   
  
Simon- Je l'aime bien, moi, ton écureuil. En plus, vaut mieux être avec le dieu qu'avec les subalternes, non ?   
  
Kin, esquissant un sourire- T'as raison.  
  
Asuka- Bon les jeunes, on s'y remet ? »  
  
Et la matinée se finit sans accroc et permit à la nouvelle équipe de créer des liens au sein de celle-ci. Terminant sa journée au restaurant, Simon y mangea avec le corps fumant de sa journée de labeur.  
  
Le lendemain matin, sur la place de Kiri, Simon et Kin arrivaient tranquillement, attendus par les femmes du groupe.  
  
« Kin- Bonjour Sensei, salut Jushi.  
  
Asuka- Ouais, pareil.   
  
Jushi- ...  
  
Simon, à la traîne, serrant sa ceinture- Bonjour. »  
  
Le Sensei lui ayant répondu, il se plaça devant Jushi et la regarda fixement.  
  
« Jushi, timidement- Heu... bonjour ?   
  
Simon, sourire victorieux- Voilà ! C'est comme ça qu'on commence une journée. »  
  
Ils avançaient vers la clairière tandis que Kin déprimait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.  
  
« Asuka- En fait, aujourd'hui, dernier entraînement de groupe car demain, on reprend les missions. »  
  
Encore une matinée d'écoulée. Sur la route vers le village :  
  
« Kin, à Simon- Vu qu'on va devoir bosser seuls, on s'entraînerait pas ensemble ?  
  
Simon- Sans problème.  
  
Kin- Impeccable ! Comme ça, on sera prêt pour le Chuunin exam.  
  
Simon- Jushi, tu bosses avec nous ?  
  
Jushi- Non.  
  
Kin- Au moins, c'est clair.   
  
Simon- Mais on bossera mieux ensemble !  
  
Jushi- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.  
  
Kin, à Simon- Non mais elle est pas trop mignonne avec son air froid ? »  
  
Lendemain, première mission, rang B.  
  
« Simon- Un B direct ?   
  
Asuka- Le Mizukage ne veut pas vous mettre de A car ça inclut le meurtre et il souhaite casser avec les méthodes de son prédécesseur.  
  
Kin- Ah ok.  
  
Asuka- Notre client est un industriel qui doit passer vers Ame no kuni (pays de la pluie) et discrètement si possible ; donc on s'habille en civils et on l'accompagne en tant que sa famille.  
  
Kin- Sa famille ?  
  
Asuka- Il a une femme et trois filles, désolée les garçons.  
  
Kin et Simon- hein ? »  
  
Chap 75 : Première mission  
  
Ils rencontrèrent l'industriel dans sa demeure et rentrèrent en contact avec sa femme et ses filles.  
  
« Simon et Kin, bave aux lèvres- Trop bonnes !  
  
1ère fille- C'est vous les ninjas qui allaient nous remplacer ?  
  
Simon- Euh, je... mmh oui ?  
  
2ème fille- Nous faîtes pas trop grosse, hein ?  
  
Kin- Pas de problème, démonstration ! »  
  
Ils prirent l'apparence des jeunes filles, Jushi fit de même.  
  
« 1ère fille- Pas mal.  
  
2ème fille- On est si belle que ça ?   
  
Simon, criant à Kin- Aaah  
  
Kin- Quoi ?  
  
Simon- Ces souliers ne suivent pas du tout avec ma robe !  
  
Kin- Moi, je les ai accordés avec mes yeux bleus.  
  
Asuka, frappant leur tête- C'est bientôt fini ces bêtises ? Bien, Mr Urashima, il est l'heure. »  
  
Trois heures de marche suffirent à amener une bonne quantité de voleurs s'amasser autour d'eux, cachés dans la forêt.   
  
« Asuka- Jushi, rappelle-le.  
  
Jushi- Bien. »   
  
Celle-ci se mit à siffler, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un petit héron vienne se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
« Jushi- Elle en a vu vingt-trois. Que fait-on ?  
  
Asuka- Des ninjas dans le tas ?  
  
Jushi- Non, des voleurs banals.  
  
Asuka- (aux gardes du corps) Occupez-vous de votre patron, nous on va écrémer. Chacun son côté, c'est parti ! »  
  
S'étant recouvert de chakra, ils disparurent en un instant et s'engouffrèrent dans la végétation. On entendit de cris, des plaintes, des rires puis quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre ninjas sortirent tranquillement des fourrés et se rejoignirent au centre.  
  
« Asuka, se recoiffant- Bien, on peut continuer. »  
  
Lundi, jour de congé de Simon, dont il profita pour s'entraîner avec Kin, au milieu d'une vallée recouverte de brume et ne laissant deviner la forme du village que par des halos de lumière ça et là.  
  
« Simon- L'autre jour, tu as dit ''Salutations à je-sais-plus-qui'' à Torachi. Pourquoi ?  
  
Kin- A priori, il doit faire partie de la famille royale et donc, son père doit être le seigneur.   
  
Simon- Tu parles au conditionnel.  
  
Kin- Bon, je n'ai plus le choix : si j'ai été offert à Kiri, ce n'est pas sans raison. A ma naissance, mon corps a été foudroyé par on ne sait quoi. Fils de marchand ambulant, je suis né en pleine forêt et la lumière a attiré un groupe de voleurs qui ont tué mes parents et tous les marchands présents. On m'a retrouvé dans un tonneau de céréales et conduit au Raikage pour savoir où on allait me placer, mais le Mizukage était aussi présent et a senti lui aussi la présence de Khor. Il a insisté et a fini par m'avoir. Après expertise, Khor semblait trop faible pour survivre seul, d'où sa présence en moi.   
  
Simon, impressionné- Ca explique des choses... »   
  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que les garçons, assis en tailleur, cherchait quelque chose à dire.  
  
« Kin- Si tu t'entraînes, toi aussi tu pourras.  
  
Simon- Je pourrai quoi ?  
  
Kin- Parler avec ton esprit !  
  
Simon- Quel esprit ? J'ai pas d'esprit ! Ou plutôt si, mais j'ai du mal à m'en servir.  
  
Kin- Je te parle de ce que t'as en toi et je peux te dire que c'est du gros ! Quand t'es là, Khor exulte à chaque fois, comme s'il retrouvait un vieux pote.  
  
Simon- Mais je te jure que...  
  
Kin- Jamais tu n'es passé en état second ? Jamais quelqu'un n'a agit pour toi ? Jamais tu t'es retrouvé avec une énergie que tu ne te connaissais pas ?  
  
Simon- ...  
  
Kin- Et oui, je le sais, ou plutôt, je le sens.  
  
Simon- Mais comment tu fais pour parler avec ?   
  
Kin- Bon, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui entraîne. Bien, décontracte-toi et ferme les yeux. Maintenant, essaye de te souvenir de la sensation qui t'as prise quand tu es passé en état second. Pour le reste, à toi de voir. »   
  
Chap 76 : Et le ... est en toi !  
  
Les yeux fermés, se tenant fermement les chevilles, il essayait de se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait ressenti cette force le prendre. C'était il y a longtemps déjà, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses amis de Konoha. Ses amis ? Non, ceux de Konoha, ceux qui l'avaient rejetés. Même elle ! Elle...  
  
Aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, une larme coula et tomba sur le sol en même temps qu'une onde prenait tout son corps. Il pénétrait dans les recoins de âme, matérialisée en un couloir. Au bout de celui-ci, une porte qui le fit arriver dans une grande pièce sombre.  
  
« Simon- Je suis où, là ?  
  
?- Content d'te voir, gros.  
  
Simon, apeuré- Quoi ? Qui est là ? »  
  
Une lumière de source inconnue vint éclairer la pièce et dévoiler une forme irréelle : un dragon. La rencontre aurait pu être plus impressionnante si l'animal légendaire ne portait pas un T-shirt, des baskets à scratch, un bob sur le sommet du crâne et surtout s'il ne lisait pas un manga, adossé à un mur décoré de posters de dessins animés.  
  
« Simon, perplexe- Euh...  
  
Dragon- Ca va bientôt faire seize ans que je suis ici, tu m'étonnes que j'ai dépeint sur toi. (lui montrant une bande dessinée) J'attends que tu lises la suite de celui-là, je suis impatient de connaître la fin.  
  
Simon- Vous êtes qui en fait ? Et on est où ?  
  
Dragon- On est en toi, gros ! Ca aurait été plus impressionnant avec ma forme d'origine mais quand on t'a offert ces fringues à tes dix ans, tu les as tellement adoré que je les ai récupérées.  
  
Simon- Nan mais vous êtes quoi surtout ?  
  
Dragon- Moi, je suis Shinki, moi. Pour faire court, je suis le grand protecteur céleste, l'équivalent bénéfique de Kyubi. Il y a de ça quinze, seize ans, j'aurais dit avec une grosse voix (il mime une voix grave) : ''nous sommes les garants divins de l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal sur cette terre''. (il reprend sa voix normale) Maintenant, je dirais plutôt que quand Kyubi est invoqué et qu'il fout le bordel, c'est moi qu'on appelle. Wakarimashita ?  
  
Simon- Et vous faîtes quoi dans... mon âme ?  
  
Shinki- Je suis pas là par plaisir, vois tu ? On m'a enfermé ici il y a un bout de temps.  
  
Simon- Mais alors, les fois où...  
  
Shinki- C'était moi. Quand un fort sentiment te prend, le sceau s'affaiblit. C'est quand tu t'énerves ou quand tu te retrouves à poil avec la tchotte à chignons, mais j'évite de sortir dans ces cas là, j'aurai pas voulu qu'elle finisse en plusieurs morceaux accrochés dans les arbres. »  
  
Et le dragon se mit à rire.  
  
« Simon, énervé- Ca te fait marrer, espèce de gros lézard ? C'est pas un ersatz de Pokemon qui va se foutre de ma poire ! T'as vu l'Ura-ken que tu lui as décollé ? Non mais c'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là !  
  
Shinki, sérieux- Ce n'était pas moi qui était nul à ce moment là... Et il était plus important de sauver ce garçon que de s'occuper de tes histoires de cœur.  
  
Simon, changeant de sujet- Donc tu es en moi comme Kyubi est en Naruto... Tu peux me prêter ton énergie ?  
  
Shinki- Je l'ai déjà fait la patate de fois, tu serais mort depuis longtemps sinon, et moi avec, par la même occasion. Tu l'utilises n'importe comment...  
  
Simon- Ah ? Désolé.  
  
Shinki- Te donner mon énergie est la seule chose que je puisse faire : si t'en as besoin, demande-le. N'oublie pas qu'une seule technique varie beaucoup en fonction du chakra utilisé.   
  
Simon- Ah ? Je savais pas.  
  
Shinki- Vu que je loge ici, t'auras mon chakra comme loyer. Maintenant casse-toi, j'ai un bouquin à finir.  
  
Simon, repartant- Ok, salut !   
  
Shinki- Et passe le bonjour à Khor.  
  
Simon- Sans problème. »  
  
Il disparut dans une tornade de ténèbres pour enfin refaire surface.  
  
« Kin- Alors ?  
  
Simon, se relevant- Génial, je vais vérifier ça. » Debout, il appela Shinki « Tu m'entends ? On va essayer ça. »  
  
Il composa une longue séquence de signes devant Kin qui ne comprenait pas. Il sentait une quantité de chakra énorme affluer dans tout son corps, il débordait sous la quantité quand vint le dernier signe.  
  
« Simon, hurlant- C'est parti. »  
  
Et il cracha une hydre de feu gigantesque, approchant quarante mètres de haut, qui s'abattit à un point donné, formant un cratère de vingt mètres de diamètre.  
  
« Kin, sous le choc- Que... Génial !  
  
Simon- A toi maintenant ! »   
  
Mais la scène avait eu un spectateur imprévu qui en sourit d'appréhension : il avait enfin trouvé la source de la détonation de chakra d'il y a plusieurs jours, correspondant au retour de Simon sur cette terre.   
  
L'entraînement terminé, les enfants marchant vers leur appartement s'arrêtèrent subitement, au milieu de la foule qui encombrait les rues, quand une voix vint résonner dans leur tête.  
  
« ?- Impressionnant pour de simples Genins... Je vais vous suivre et si je ne suis pas déçu, je vous prendrai avec moi : ce n'est pas ce village perdu qui vous permettra d'exprimer votre pleine puissance.  
  
Simon- Que... Qui est-ce ? »   
  
L'interprète était déjà parti, si tant est qu'il était présent à ce moment...  
  
Chap 77 : Et Jushi ?  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Kin et Simon s'entraînaient.  
  
« Simon- Dommage que Jushi ne vienne pas.  
  
Kin- Ouais, enfin bon...  
  
Simon- Tu sais quoi d'elle ?  
  
Kin- Quand je travaillais avec le Mizu, elle était avec sa femme : c'est la fille adoptive du Mizukage. D'après mes recherches personnelles... hum... sa mère aurait accouché sous X et l'aurait laissé à l'hôpital. La femme du Mizu venait de faire une fausse-couche pour la deuxième fois, et du coup, a adopté Jushi.  
  
Simon- C'est une idée ou t'es un petit pervers ?  
  
Kin- Meuh non... Quand on appris la recherche d'infos à l'école, il fallait choisir son sujet et j'ai choisit Jushi. J'ai eu un A.  
  
Simon- Tu m'étonnes, espèce de détraqué sexuel....   
  
Kin- Oui ben ça va hein ? C'est pas moi qui couche avec le professeur !  
  
Simon, surpris- Hein ?  
  
Kin- Cette nuit, t'as fait un clone d'Asuka que t'as commencé à tripoter. Si je l'avais pas explosé, j'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé...  
  
Simon, rouge- Moi ? J'ai fait ça ? » petit silence « T'as dit que tu travaillais avec le Mizu ? T'as de la chance.  
  
Kin- Ca aide. Mais pour Jushi, on fait quoi ?  
  
Simon- On peut toujours réessayer de l'inviter. »  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi devant la résidence du Kage, une importante maison entourée d'une palissade peu amicale.  
  
« Garde- Oui ?  
  
Simon- On voudrait parler à Jushi.   
  
Garde- Et c'est de la part de qui ?  
  
Simon- Kin et Simon, ses coéquipiers. »  
  
Le garde passa alors la porte, laissant les enfant sur le seuil de la porte. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau mais dévoile une femme d'une grande beauté.  
  
« Femme, prenant Kin dans ses bras- Kin ! Petit sacripan ! Trop fière pour venir voir celle qui a changé tes couches ?  
  
Simon- Hein ?  
  
Kin- C'est Yuna, la femme du Mizu.  
  
Yuna- Enchantée mon garçon. Mais entrez donc. »  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent assis à une table sur laquelle leur fut servi thé et gâteaux.  
  
« Yuna- Vous vous doutez bien que les amis de Jushi se font rares, j'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion. Alors, vous êtes venus pour quelle raison ?   
  
Kin- Vu qu'on s'entraînait, à deux, on pensait que ce serait bien pour l'équipe de travailler avec Jushi.  
  
Yuna- Ah d'accord. (élevant la voix) Jushi ! Viens un peu ici ! »  
  
La jeune demoiselle descendit les escaliers précipitamment et lorsque les garçons l'aperçurent, celle-ci était radieuse, montrant un sourire qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.  
  
« Jushi, souriant- Oui, c'est pour » apercevant les garçons « quoi... »  
  
A la vue de ses coéquipiers, elle avait changé du tout au tout, passant du bonheur à l'inexpressivité, de la lumière à l'ombre.   
  
« Jushi- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
  
Simon- C'est nous voir qui te met dans cet état ?  
  
Kin, gêné- Simon, pas si fort !  
  
Simon, naïf- Ben quoi ? Ici, elle a un sourire superbe et avec nous elle tire une tronche comme un sabot.  
  
Yuna, regardant ses mains- Précisément !  
  
Simon, se reprenant- Oups !   
  
Kin- En fait, on voudrait que tu t'entraînes avec nous.  
  
Jushi- Pourquoi ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, je travaille avec la femme du Mizukage, la Kunoichi la plus forte de tout Kiri no kuni.  
  
Kin- Mais si on travaille ensemble, on sera plus fort pendant les missions ; et Simon a plein de techniques à nous apprendre.  
  
Jushi, remontant les escaliers- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »  
  
Elle venait de monter la première marche sous les regards dépités des garçons et de sa mère quand Simon se redressa brusquement.  
  
« Simon, élevant la voix- C'est quoi ton problème ? On est pas assez bien pour toi ?  
  
Jushi, s'arrêtant- ...  
  
Simon- Pourquoi tu nous fuis comme ça ? Tu es seule, comme nous ! Quand on a pas un seul copain, on fait pas la difficile ! Moi, j'aurais rêvé que des amis viennent me chercher chez moi, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.   
  
Jushi-...  
  
Simon- De quoi t'as peur pour ne même pas oser sourire ?  
  
Jushi, doucement- Des autres.  
  
Simon- Quoi les autres ? On te frappe ?  
  
Jushi- Les autres, le regard des autres...  
  
Simon, étonné- Hein ?  
  
Jushi, criant en leur tournant toujours le dos- Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être rejeté à cause de quelqu'un d'autre ! A cause de lui, je n'ai jamais pu me faire le moindre ami, pas un seul. Sous prétexte que je vivais avec lui, ils croyaient que j'étais comme lui...  
  
Simon, incrédule- ''Lui'' ? Qui ça ''lui'' ?  
  
Jushi, se retournant et montrant Kin d'un doigt accusateur- Lui ! A cause de lui, je n'ai jamais pu me faire le moindre ami... Pas un seul...   
  
Kin, triste- Mais, je.. je n'y suis pour rien.  
  
Jushi- Oh si, tu y es pour quelque chose. Tu te souviens de la fête des écoles lorsque nous avions sept ans ? Ca ne te rappelle rien ?  
  
Kin, regardant ses pieds- Je n'y suis pour rien...   
  
Jushi- A cause de toi ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi... »  
  
Et elle partit en larmes s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tandis que Kin quitta la maison pour s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un cerisier.  
  
« Simon- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Yuna, d'un ton monotone- Assis-toi, je vais t'expliquer. Tu n'es pas sans savoir ce que Kin a de spécial, n'est-ce pas ? A cette fameuse fête des écoles, des enfants plus âgés que Kin ont essayé de le battre, sous prétexte qu'il était le fils du Mizukage...  
  
Simon- Et Khor s'est manifesté à ce moment là ?  
  
Yuna- C'est ça. L'incident a fait scandale dans le village et si mon mari n'était pas Mizukage, Kin aurait été exécuté sur le champ.  
  
Simon- Et Jushi a donc subit elle aussi les retombées.  
  
Yuna- Oui. Je suis désolée de te mêler à tout ça, c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
Simon, souriant et se relevant- Oh si, j'ai fait subir la même chose à toute ma famille. Bon allez, je dois parler à Jushi... »  
  
Chap 78 : TAVERNIER !  
  
Sans demander la moindre autorisation, Simon gagna la chambre de la jeune fille à laquelle il ne frappa pas mais dû tout de même exploser la serrure au Chibi-Rasengan et entra pour faire face à la jeune fille aux joues tachées par le ricil qui avait coulé.  
  
« Simon- C'est un peu sadique, mais il y a pas plus beau qu'une fille qui pleure...  
  
Jushi, sortant la tête d'entre ses genoux- Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, tu peux te casser tout de suite.  
  
Simon- Ah, si seulement tu avais le même comportement quand on est en équipe : j'adore les filles de caractère.  
  
Jushi- Et fais pas celui qui connaît tout ou qui maîtrise tout, ça m'énerve. »  
  
Se mettant accroupi pour arriver au même niveau que la jeune fille en position fœtale, il lui sourit d'un air bien plus qu'agaçant.  
  
« Simon- Vas-y, insulte moi encore.  
  
Jushi, étonnée-...  
  
Simon, doucement et gentiment- Blague à part, je suis venu te parler d'un truc. Ecoute, Kin et moi, on est pareils : on a tous les deux un démon que l'on ne contrôle pas. Sois pas étonnée, tu t'en doutais, non ? En plus, moi aussi j'ai démoli des gars, mais sauf qu'eux, c'étaient des amis, et ma petite amie y est passée aussi. Il faut que tu saches un truc : quand on est en danger, il prend notre place et c'est un truc qu'on ne maîtrise pas du tout. Je sais que tu es intelligente, Jushi, et je sais aussi que tu n'en veux pas à Kin. Si tu lui en voulais, tu lui aurais déjà dit depuis longtemps, je me trompe ?  
  
Jushi- Je... je ne supporte pas les gens qui ont toujours raison.  
  
Simon- Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser, non ? Comme je le connais, il est encore sous le cerisier à se demander ce qu'il doit faire.  
  
Jushi- P... peut-être.   
  
Simon, se relevant- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Les roses, la fumée, les feuilles, les flammes ou les pétales de cerisier ?  
  
Jushi- Hein ?  
  
Simon- Les pétales, ça ira très bien. »   
  
L'invitant à se relever, il déclencha une téléportation qui les fit apparaître devant Kin dans un tourbillon de pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Se sentant de trop, il les laissa et quitta la résidence. A la sortie, la même voix vint résonner dans sa tête :   
  
« ?- Impressionnant cette influence que tu as sur les gens : tu es celui qu'il me faut.  
  
Simon, parlant au vent- Mais vous êtes qui, à la fin ?  
  
?- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, contente toi de passer Chuunin, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème pour toi. Si je t'en estimes digne, je te formerai personnellement et là, tu pourras vraiment progresser. »  
  
La voix se tut, laissant Simon seul au milieu de la rue, à se casser la tête pour trouver l'identité du mystérieux interprète.  
  
Le lendemain, la jeune équipe reconstituée pouvait entamer son entraînement personnalisée.  
  
« Simon- Donc, au menu, on a : les téléportations, les fusions, le Tai-Jutsu et les élémentaux que vous ne connaissez pas.  
  
Kin- Les fusions ?  
  
Simon- Je vais en faire une petite pour commencer, mais avant, j'ai besoin d'aide. »  
  
Il appela Torachi qui refit son hurlement.  
  
« Torachi- C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Tu veux faire griller des chamallows ?  
  
Simon- Ca va te plaire cette fois, mais avant : les fusions sont possibles avec tous les animaux ?  
  
Torachi- Je pense : en théorie, c'est possible.  
  
Simon- Bien. (à Kin et Jushi) Appelez chacun un petit écureuil et une petite grue. » ce qu'ils firent « Et maintenant, Torachi va vous expliquer la fusion.  
  
Torachi- La fusion ? Très bien. (criant) BON ! Le principe est simple mais l'application ne l'est pas. Simon ! Appelle Torachibi et montre leur. »  
  
Torachibi, le jeune frère de Torachi, fit son apparition et fusionna sur le bras de Simon.  
  
« Kin, hilare- Et ça sert à quoi d'avoir du poil aux mains ?  
  
Simon, faisant sortir trois lames- A ça !  
  
Kin- Vu sous cette angle...   
  
Torachi- Les animaux, c'est compris ? »  
  
Ceux-ci accordèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Torachi- Donc, là, je sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner... A vous de voir !  
  
Simon- Vas-y, Jushi ! »   
  
Jushi produisit alors les signes en même temps que son oiseau. Il fallut trois minutes pour que celui-ci fonde entièrement et que les doigts de la jeune fille prennent la forme de patte d'oiseau.  
  
« Jushi, regardant sa main- Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?  
  
Simon- Il doit y avoir un espèce de mécanisme. »  
  
Elle passa trente bonnes secondes à contracter tous ses muscles jusqu'à ce que des serfs sortent de ses doigts.  
  
« Jushi, surprise- Wow !  
  
Kin- Enorme ! A moi, à moi ! »   
  
Le petite écureuil monta sur le bras du garçon mais Kin adore se faire remarquer et alors que trois simples signes ne demandent pas de grand cérémonial, celui-ci effectua trois tours sur lui-même en criant des incantations du genre ''peuple de l'écureuil, rejoins ma puissance en ce jour béni des dieux'' et autres bêtises, ce qui désarçonna l'animal qui s'accrocha aux fesses du garçon in extremis et amena la fusion à faire pousser une queue d'écureuil au garçon.  
  
« Simon et Jushi, blasés-...  
  
Kin- Euh, c'était pas prévu... Mais c'est trop marrant ! Regardez, je suis Mr Nutz, le roi de la forêt, le seigneur de...  
  
Jushi, criant- Oui ben c'est bon maintenant ! On va pas supporter tes conneries à longueur d'années !  
  
Simon- Décidément, ''souvent femme varie'' !  
  
Jushi, énervée- Et toi ça va aller aussi, hein ? Y en a marre que tu te prennes pour le boss !  
  
Kin, riant- On est vraiment une équipe de cinglés ! »  
  
Le soir, à ''l'Esplanade ''  
  
« Simon- Qu'est-ce tu prends ? Je t'invite.  
  
Kin- Mets moi une bière.  
  
Simon- A quinze ans, peut-être pas. Je te ramène un jus de fruit. »  
  
Lui ramenant la boisson, il s'assit avec son ami.  
  
« Simon- Et Jushi, elle est pas venue ?  
  
Kin- Faut pas trop lui en demander, c'est déjà bien qu'elle soit venue ce matin.   
  
Simon- Pas sûre, je trouve qu'elle a bien changé.   
  
Kin- Oh oui, quel sourire !  
  
Simon- Euh, je ne parlais pas de ça. »  
  
Au même moment, on vit arriver Jushi comme une tornade.  
  
« Jushi, triomphante- TAVERNIER ! A BOIRE !  
  
Simon- Voilà ce à quoi je pensais. »  
  
Assise, elle reçut le jus de fruit de Kin.  
  
« Jushi, regardant le Henge de Simon- Alors c'est en ça que tu te transformes ?  
  
Simon, en pose Sentai- Transformation !  
  
Jushi- Débile... »   
  
Mais la bonne humeur de la jeune fille s'arrêta nette quand on vit arriver l'équipe Kurumi, constituée de Kasumi, Shizuka et Ryori. Celles-ci s'avancèrent dans le café et s'arrêtèrent à la table des trois amis.  
  
« Kasumi- Eh mais... Je vous ai déjà vu.  
  
Ryori- Je pensais la même chose. Le grand là, c'est Gin, c'est un serveur. Et le... Mais, il y a deux Gin ?   
  
Simon- Non, c'est... mon frère jumeau.  
  
Ryori- Ah ? Ah bon.  
  
Kin- (à lui même) Gin ? (à Ryori) Kin Toragami, enchanté.  
  
Kasumi- Et toi, tu es la fille du Mizukage je crois, non ?  
  
Jushi, regardant la table- C'est ça.  
  
Kasumi- Vous étiez à l'académie, non ? L'année au dessus de la notre ? On vous a jamais vu aux examens ou aux tournois.  
  
Kin- Faut être trois pour ça et avant... Sim... euh... Gin ne voulait pas  
  
Kasumi- Et cette année, vous faites le tournoi de sélection ?  
  
Kin- Ouais, préparez vous !  
  
Kasumi- Vous rigolez ? A l'examen Chuunin, on a tout maîtrisé.  
  
Simon, regardant la plafond- J'avais cru comprendre que tu t'en étais pris plein la tronche.   
  
Kasumi, surprise- Quoi ? T'as entendu ça où ?   
  
Simon- Des échos...  
  
Kasumi, s'approchant- Toi, t'as intérêt à bien t'entraîner parce que je...  
  
Shizuka, coupant- C'est tout ! Et il a pas tort : le grand de Konoha t'as démonté facilement et si la finale avait eu lieu, tu te le re-mangeais.  
  
Kasumi- Mais je...  
  
Ryori- Bon, ça dérange si on s'assoit là ?  
  
Kin- Allez-y ! »  
  
Chap 79 : Prémices au tournoi  
  
Elles amenèrent des chaises et s'assirent.  
  
« Simon- Bon, moi, faut que je bosse.  
  
Ryori- Attends, tu diras que c'est ta pause.   
  
Simon- Mouais...  
  
Kasumi- De où tu viens, toi ? On t'a jamais vu avant !  
  
Simon- T'avais pas vu Kin non plus.  
  
Kasumi- Si, mais je ne le connaissais pas. (à Jushi) C'est comme toi. T'as jamais fait les assoc' d'ikebana ou de cuisine ?  
  
Jushi, regardant ses mains crispées- Ma... ma mère s'en occupe.  
  
Simon- Oh la ! Alors nous, tu nous cries dessus et là, tu veux faire ta petite peureuse : ça marche pas avec moi ! »  
  
Elle regarda d'abord le garçon avec méchanceté mais compris vite qu'il avait dit ça pour la secouer un peu, la détendre.  
  
« Jushi, avec un sourire triomphant- De quoi tu parles, espèce de tordu ?  
  
Kin- Gin, je la préférais avant...  
  
Jushi- Tu la veux ta claque ? Si vous aimez pas mon caractère, faut vous en prendre qu'à vous-même !  
  
Kasumi, prenant les mains de Jushi- Jushi, je t'adore ! Laisse tomber ces crâneurs minables et viens avec nous !  
  
Kin- Crâneurs minables ?  
  
Shizuka, déprimant- On ne peut pas être quatre par équipe.   
  
Jushi- Alors sois mon amie, j'adore ta façon de penser ; même si on va vous exploser au tournoi.  
  
Simon, souriant- Nous exploser ? Nooooon...  
  
Kasumi- C'est réglé : toi, je te tues. Et si on ne se retrouve pas face à face au tournoi, on se fera un petit combat.  
  
Simon- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ?  
  
Kasumi- Tu pourras me faire ce que tu voudras. »  
  
Silence sur la table. Kin, qui venait d'apercevoir le sourire pervers de Simon se dessiner sur son visage, intervint.  
  
« Kin- Heu... et si c'était juste un gage ? Hein ?  
  
Simon, jubilant- Moi ça me convient...  
  
Shizuka- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Kasumi, si tu perds, tu le regretteras...  
  
Kasumi- Je ne vais pas perdre.   
  
Simon- Donc c'est bon !  
  
Restaurateur- Allez Gin, au boulot ! »  
  
Les semaines s'enchaînèrent, les missions firent de même, rétrécissant ainsi le temps qui les séparait de l'examen Chuunin à trois semaines.  
  
« Kin- Au fait, t'as pas encore d'arme ?   
  
Simon- Bah, avec des kunaïs, j'en ai assez.  
  
Kin- Je te rappelle que t'as pas de kunaïs non plus. Allez, viens aux forges.  
  
Simon- Mais j'ai pas d'argent non plus ! »   
  
Aux forges de la ville où régnait une chaleur étouffante et pesante, un gros monsieur baignant dans sa sueur les reçut.  
  
« Homme- C'est pour une commande ?  
  
Kin- Nan, pour du boulot !  
  
Simon- Quoi ?   
  
Kin- En fait, il a pas d'argent et voudrait des armes pour l'examen Chuunin.  
  
Homme- Ah ?  
  
Simon- Mais je travaille déjà au resto, moi !  
  
Kin- J'te remplacerai, j'suis un peu à court, en ce moment.  
  
Homme- Quel genre d'armes ?  
  
Kin- Deux dagues.  
  
Homme, se retournant- Entre, on verra ce qu'on pourra faire. »   
  
Durant une semaine, il porta le charbon dans tout la forge pour l'alimenter, s'occupa de tout genre de service dans les fourneaux, et chaque soir, à deux heures de la fin, un des forgerons se chargeait de lui apprendre à battre le fer, à le façonner, le former. Ses journées se terminaient plus tôt qu'au restaurant, mais il n'avait plus aucun courage à la fin de celles-ci et s'écroulait chaque soir dans son lit pour s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd.  
  
Le dernier soir, alors que ses dagues avaient enfin prises leur forme finale, il amena des bières aux travailleurs.  
  
« Simon- Pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?  
  
Homme- Pourquoi ? Un vrai ninja n'utilise qu'une arme qu'il a lui même façonnée, et t'avoir vu travailler à fond pour deux pauvres couteaux m'a rappelé les plus grands ninjas du village.  
  
Simon- Ah ? Ah...  
  
Homme- Pour ce soir, laisse-les ici, tu passeras les prendre demain. J'ai encore deux, trois trucs à vérifier. »  
  
Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, il arriva dans la forge où il ne trouva pas le forgeron mais les deux dagues posées sur un rebord de cheminée, dans un étui de cuir, avec des poignets enroulés de lanières de cuir, les lames décorées de motifs pyrogravés et polies de manière à ce qu'elle reflète l'image du possesseur comme un miroir. Un ''merci'' glissa de ces lèvres, comme adressé à la pièce pour être répété à son propriétaire.   
  
Puis les deux dernières semaines jusqu'aux présélections s'écoulèrent. Ce tournoi avait pour but de sélectionner ceux qui seraient aptes à partir représenter Kiri au village de Kumo, le pays des nuages. Les combats se faisaient individuellement et enfin, les résultats des membres de l'équipe était regroupés pour ne garder que les cinq meilleures équipes   
  
Au bureau du Mizukage  
  
« Simon- Je souhaiterai m'inscrire sous un autre nom. C'est possible ?   
  
Mizukage- Pourquoi ?  
  
Simon- Mon nom d'ici sera utilisé pour l'examen et je ne tiens pas à ce que ceux de Konoha me reconnaissent.  
  
Mizukage- Mmmhh... Bien, disons que c'est pour ce que tu as fait pour ma fille. Et tu veux quoi comme nom ?  
  
Simon, souriant- Gin Toragami ! »   
  
Chap 80 : Présélections  
  
Les combats avaient commence depuis maintenant deux heures, pendant lesquelles Jushi, Simon et Kin avançaient sans problème majeur.  
  
Dans l'arène constituée de quelques arbres et d'une étendue d'eau, Simon venait d'éliminer Ryori comme les fois précédentes.  
  
« Ryori- Mouais, il te va bien ton surnom. »  
  
Kin entra alors, accompagné de Kasumi, sa prochaine adversaire. Ils se firent face un instant, effectuèrent un bref salut puis entamèrent les hostilités. En Tai-Jutsu, leurs niveaux s'égalaient mais la vitesse de la jeune fille était plus importante, ce qui laissa une ouverture dans la garde du garçon. Elle en profita pour la jeter au sol mais avant l'impact, il se forma un nuage de brume autour de lui pour qu'il se téléporte derrière la jeune fille. Mais au moment de l'attaque, la jeune fille fit de même mais de manière beaucoup plus rapide et d'un coup de pied, envoya voler le garçon.  
  
« Kin, à lui même- Wow, elle me fait pas de cadeau, celle-là... »  
  
Il se releva et se mit à courir vers elle en même temps qu'il composait et, tout en courant, envoya un missile d'eau sur Kasumi qui voulut parer l'attaque avec une lame de vent, mais celle-ci n'était pas assez forte et la demoiselle se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et s'écrasa contre le mur de l'arène. Kin, qui s'était recouvert de chakra, était déjà devant elle, lui mettant une lame sous la gorge.  
  
« Kin- Qui c'est qui a gagné ?  
  
Kasumi, reprenant son souffle- Je n'ai pas perdu.  
  
Kin- Ah ? Regarde : si je n'avais pas arrêté ma lame, tu aurais beaucoup moins de mal pour respirer.  
  
Kasumi, se résignant- ... J'ai perdu. »  
  
Etant le dernier quart de finale, la première demi-finale opposant Jushi à Shizuka pouvait commencer : un combat aussi court qu'impressionnant.  
  
Jushi lança dès le début son oiseau aqueux sur son opposante qui, pour l'éviter, colla un de ses fils à un mur de l'arène pour se dégager. Jushi se recouvrit alors de chakra et, faisant exploser celui de ses pieds, fonça sur Shizuka encore dans les airs qui lui envoya une toile tissée. En réponse, Jushi composa et souffla une bourrasque de vent qui retourna la toile vers sa source et, aidé par le vent, la colla au mur. Jushi vint adhérer à la paroi et la menaça d'un kunaï.   
  
« Shizuka, déçue- J'ai perdu. »   
  
Deuxième partie des demi-finales, un match que seuls Asuka, Jushi et le Mizukage attendaient avec impatience : Gin Vs Kin.  
  
Ceux-ci se firent face avec un plaisir lisible dur leurs visages à des kilomètres, et sans un seul mot, commencèrent le combat.  
  
Sachant qu'un affrontement au Tai-Jutsu était inutile, Kin lança directement le duel aux armes. Simon avait bien progressé aux maniement de ses dagues, mais n'arrivait pas encore à la cheville de son jumeau temporaire. Se recouvrant de chakra, les combattants augmentèrent à nouveau la vitesse de l'action, ce qui, en plus qu'ils soient identiques, ne rendaient pas la tâche aisée à l'assistance qui tentait de suivre le combat tant bien que mal. Rengainant ses armes, Simon prit brusquement du recul et envoya une bourrasque de vent à Kin qui perdit ses armes sous la surprise, mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire.  
  
« Kin- Tu veux du Nin-Jutsu ? » commençant à composer « Tu vas être servi. »  
  
Simon, voyant le temps que prenait la composition, comprit quel Jutsu il allait  
  
affronter. Il se mit à son tour à la composition et lorsque l'hydre aqueuse de Kin rugit de par sa naissance, elle dut faire face à l'hydre incandescente de Simon. L'affrontement des deux éléments opposés provoqua un immense jet de vapeur issu de l'annulation mutuelle des deux chimères, recouvrant toute l'aire de combat. Alors que l'on ne voyait pas à un pas dans ce brouillard naissant, les deux démons entrèrent en communication à l'insu de leur propriétaire.  
  
« Shinki- Ca chauffe, dis donc !  
  
Khor- Ils ont l'air motivé, on s'en sentirait revivre.  
  
Shinki- Mmh, je pensais justement lui offrir autre chose que mon chakra...  
  
Khor- Ca peut se faire... »  
  
Pour Simon et Kin, quelque chose changeait : ils commençaient à percevoir leur adversaire à travers le brouillard sans que celui-ci ne soit dissipé. Au même moment, ils virent la forme de l'adversaire et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, comme si une lunette thermique avait été posée sur leurs yeux.  
  
« Simon- Mais, qu'est-ce que...  
  
Shinki- Avec mes yeux, tu vas pouvoir vraiment te lâcher et en plus, c'est trop la classe ! »  
  
Le combat reprit alors mais aucun spectateur ne pouvait en profiter. En corps à corps simple, Simon l'emporta aisément et lorsqu'il vint immobiliser Kin au sol, il déclencha une tornade qui dissipa la vapeur dans l'arène et qui permit à l'arbitre d'attester se victoire.  
  
Le dernier combat allait enfin avoir lieu, la finale Simon Vs Jushi. Comme à son accoutumée, elle déclancha au signal une grue aqueuse qui vola sur Simon. Il recula en même temps qu'il composait pour cracher un dragon incandescent, qui creva l'oiseau et s'abattit devant Jushi. Profitant de la vapeur, Simon sauta au centre de ce qui restait de l'oiseau et jeta un missile aqueux sur la jeune fille qui l'évita en sauta sur le côté et en jetant une volée de kunaïs qu'il balaya avec ses dagues. Il fonçait à présent sur elle, recouvert de chakra et, arrivé à quelques mètres de celle qui l'attendait de pied ferme, il lui jeta ses dagues comme on envoie les clés de la maison à celui qui est devant la porte.  
  
« Simon- Tiens, attrape !  
  
Jushi- Hein ? »  
  
Par réflexe, elle les prit sans savoir quoi en faire tandis que Simon, passant à coté d'elle, la prit en étranglement mais la vitesse était trop grande aussi tourna t-il autour de sa cible et, l'emportant dans la rotation, elle tomba face contre terre, Simon au dessus, gardant son étranglement.  
  
« Arbitre- Gin Toragami, vainqueur ! »


	16. ch 81

Chap 81 : Rencontre  
  
Le vainqueur aida Jushi à se relever.   
« Simon- Ca manquait un peu de classe mais bon...  
Jushi- Bien joué.  
Simon- Et maintenant, Kin va vouloir me tuer. »   
  
Kin arrivait, en effet, la bave aux lèvres.  
« Kin- **Simon ! Tu me paieras ça, traître !**  
Simon- Arrête un peu. Au fait, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un truc bizarre pendant le combat.  
Kin- Tu voyais en thermique ? Moi aussi, marrant non ?  
Simon- Toi aussi ? Mais alors...  
Kin- Je vais lui demander aussi. »  
  
Les yeux fermés, les garçons entrèrent en conversation avec leur démon.   
« Shinki- Et ouais ! C'était mes yeux ! J'ai pensé que ça te servirait.  
Simon- Et si je veux l'utiliser encore ?  
Shinki- Concentre ton chakra dans les yeux avec en tête ce que tu veux voir. Avec les yeux d'un Dieu, je pense que tes combats vont pas mal se simplifier.  
Simon- Merci, gros, sans toi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais.  
Shinki- Tu ne ferais rien, tu serais déjà mort. »  
  
Kin et Simon ouvrirent les yeux au même instant et se mirent à rire de concert.  
« Kin- Mouwa ha ha ha... T'as les yeux bleu givrés ! Trop l'air con !  
Simon- Et toi ? Avec tes yeux blancs, on dirait un Mr Freeze !  
Kin- Un quoi ?  
Simon- Euh...  
Mizukage- Hum, si vous pouviez arrêter deux secondes, tout le village vous regarde.  
Kin, se retournant- C'est vrai ? (au public) **Wouhou ! Vous nous avez vu ? Hein ? Vous nous avez vu ?**  
Simon, au vendeur de frites- **Wow, Francis ! On mérite bien un spécial après ça, non ?**  
Asuka, s'énervant- C'est bientôt fini, oui ? Vous me faites honte !  
Simon et Kin- Désolé... »  
  
Le Mizukage se tenait devant eux, accompagné des Senseïs des élèves sélectionnés et commença les explications pour le tournoi.  
« Kin, à Simon- Je savais pas que le prof portait des strings.  
Simon, à Kin- Et le prof blonde, là-bas ? Laisse tomber...  
Asuka, veine saillante sous la tempe- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
Simon et Kin- ...  
Mizukage- Et enfin, une dernière chose : le Raikage est un grand mélomane, il nous demandé que vous appreniez à jouer d'un instrument pour l'examen.  
Kin- Pourquoi ?   
Mizukage- La première épreuve sera musicale, je n'en sais pas plus, mais afin de ne pas favoriser les musiciens et sachant que l'on apprend pas à jouer sur dix secondes, il vous laisse une semaine. Donc, rendez-vous samedi prochain, à neuf heures, au port de Kiri. »  
  
Puis les gradins du stade se vidèrent et tandis que tout le monde retournait vaquer à ses occupations, Kasumi eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Simon qui l'attendait à la sortie.  
« Simon- On avait un marché je crois, non ?  
Kasumi, surprise- Ah ! Euh oui, c'est vrai.  
Simon- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas te défiler ?  
Kasumi- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !  
Simon- Donc t'es partante pour un combat ?  
Kasumi- ...  
Simon- Maintenant que tu as vu ce que je vaux, tu fais un peu moins la fière ? »  
Elle voulait répondre, mais ne pouvait pas : ce garçon était résolument plus fort qu'elle.  
« Kasumi- Bon, tu peux me faire ce que tu veux.  
Simon, froidement- Alors tu baisses les bras si facilement ? Je suis déçu. Je croyais que tu avais du caractère, mais apparemment non : t'as le volonté d'un spaghetti cuit !  
Kasumi- Tu sais que je ne peux pas répondre alors pourquoi t'insistes ?   
Simon, souriant mesquinement- Je profite du moment : je rabat le caquet à une prétentieuse.  
Kasumi- Au précédent examen, j'ai connu un garçon auquel tu me faisais beaucoup penser... Mais lui, il n'écrasait jamais les faibles et pourtant, Dieu seul sait quelle était sa force réelle.   
Simon- ... Continue.  
Kasumi- Il nous a quitté en croyant que tout le monde lui en voulait... mais ce n'était pas vrai, ils voulaient tous le voir revenir, même s'ils voulaient le cacher.  
Simon- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?   
Kasumi- Parce que tu pourrais devenir comme lui si tu le souhaitais.  
Simon, repartant- Des excuses de perdant. Il n'empêche que tu me dois toujours quelque chose. »  
  
Il repartait vers l'Esplanade quand la voix vint à nouveau retentir dans sa tête.  
« Voix- Après ton boulot, viens me retrouver à l'échoppe de nouilles : on a à parler.  
Simon- Ok, à tout à l'heure. »  
  
Le soir, à l'Esplanade, l'équipe et le professeur se réunirent.  
« Asuka- Cette épreuve musicale ne me dit rien de bon. Il doit sûrement vouloir tester votre adaptabilité et coordination. Vous avez déjà fait de la musique, non ?  
Kin- C'était obligatoire à l'académie. Moi, je faisais de la batterie.  
Jushi- J'ai fait de la flûte traditionnelle.  
Simon- J'ai appris la guitare.  
Asuka- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que vous jouiez ensemble pour vous remettre dans le bain. »  
  
Le service terminé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rencontrer l'inconnu.  
« Simon, au vendeur de nouilles- Un bol, Maurice.  
Maurice- Salut Gin, belle performance !  
Simon- Merci.  
Maurice- Le bol, c'est pour moi.  
Simon, recevant le bol- Sympa.  
Inconnu- Oui, belle performance. »  
  
Pas d'erreur sur le timbre de voix de l'inconnu.  
« Simon- Alors c'était vous. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
Inconnu- Pour ce soir, tu m'appelleras Ginji.  
Simon- Pourquoi utiliser un Henge ?  
Inconnu- Je te retourne la question.  
Simon- ... Et bien Ginji, dites-moi ce qui me vaut...  
Inconnu- Ne prends pas la grosse tête parce que tu as gagné facilement ce tournoi. Il me faudrait deux secondes pour te tuer.  
Simon, souriant- Je serai curieux de voir » sentant une lame derrière son cou « ça. Bon, ok.  
Inconnu- Je ne supporte pas les prétentieux. Bon, je vais aller au plus court : ta force intéresse beaucoup de monde. Il n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé d'enfants capables de faire ce que tu sais faire mis à part le dénommé Kin Toragami. Connaissant son histoire et par extrapolation, je devine que tu as, toi aussi, quelque chose de non humain.  
Simon- Ouais, si on peut dire.   
Inconnu- Ce que je te propose, c'est de te faire rentrer dans notre organisation, mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu progresses beaucoup plus et c'est là que j'interviens. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'entraîner pour tu deviennes beaucoup plus fort.  
Simon- Et si je refuse ?  
Inconnu- On te tue et on récupère ton entité. Mais sincèrement, je ne préférais pas : tu as beau avoir ça en toi, ta maîtrise en est impressionnante et je pense que ce n'est pas le mieux que tu puisses faire.  
Simon- Ok, j'accepte.   
Inconnu, surpris- Si vite ?  
Simon- J'ai promis de devenir le plus fort du monde il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.   
Inconnu- Bon, on part ce soir.  
Simon- Euh, ça peut pas attendre la fin de l'examen Chuunin ? Sans moi, mon équipe est disqualifiée.  
Inconnu- ... Bien, je repasserai dans ce cas. Au revoir. Et surtout, pas un mot à ton ami.  
Simon- Dites, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux vous faire confiance ?   
Inconnu, lui tendant un rouleau- Ca, fraîchement volé au Raikage. Ca pourrait t'être utile... Sur ce ! »   
  
L'inconnu disparut dans la nuit, laissant le garçon seul, se réchauffant les mains autour du bol de ramens, regardant d'un air avide le rouleau des Raiton, les Jutsus de la foudre.


	17. ch 82

Chap 82 : L'examen Chuunin  
Une semaine plus tard, dans le ferry les menant vers le pays des nuages :  
« Kin- Alors frèrot, t'es chaud ?  
Simon- Ca va mais pas fâché d'avoir arrêté la guitare.  
Kin- L'entraînement intensif m'a tué.  
Simon- Moi c'est Jushi qui m'a tué : plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'aurai dû la laisser pleurer...  
Kin- Viens, on va se changer les idées : on va mater ! Torame et Ryume en action : les yeux du Tigre et du Dragon ! »  
  
A la poupe du bateau, assis contre la rambarde, dos à l'océan :  
« Kin- J'ai trouvé les toilettes des filles.  
Simon- J'ai trouvé Asuka, dans la cuisine.  
Kin- Cuisine ? Mais... C'est à l'autre bout du bateau ! Y a au moins cinq cloisons !  
Simon, naïvement- Et alors ? ... Ouais ! Plus de T-shirt !  
Kin- Incroyable... Et moi qui arrive à peine à voir à travers les vêtements...  
Simon- Evidemment, t'as passé ta semaine avec Jushi, matin et soir : c'est pas ça qui te fera progresser... Allez, j'aperçois un bout de sein... Allez... Allez...  
Jushi- Vous faites quoi ?  
Kin, revenant en mode normal- Euh rien... on s'aère.  
Jushi- Vous, vous matiez encore le prof en cachette !  
Kin- Mais non, pas du tout ! On...  
Jushi, criant- **Je m'en doutais ! Non mais c'est pas...**  
Simon, s'énervant- **Oh ! T'as fini, oui ? Y en a marre que tu nous casses les pieds à longueur de temps ! **»  
  
Et sur cette remarque, il partit s'isoler à l'autre bout du bateau.  
« Jushi- Il est bizarre Simon : depuis une semaine, il a l'air de plus en plus... euh... sur les nerfs.  
Kin- Faut dire que tu le gonfles pas mal aussi.  
Jushi- Non, c'est pas pareil...Et puis, **comment ça : je le gonfle ?**»  
  
Ayant accosté sans problème, ils avancèrent rangés par équipe et entrèrent dans une montagne par un portail portant le signe de Kumo no kuni. Durant quinze minutes, ils avancèrent dans ce grand couloir éclairé jusqu'à une grande plateforme. Tous placés, le gigantesque ascenseur put entreprendre son élévation d'une vingtaine de minutes, les faisant déboucher à un endroit rappelant un hall de gare. Sortant de celui-ci, ils se retrouvèrent face au village de Kumo, se situant lui-même au pied d'une autre montagne, plus grande encore.  
Ils pénétrèrent donc le village cérémonieusement, sous le regard des villageois, pour aller directement vers le centre administratif où se déroulerait l'examen. Entrant dans la salle, Kin et Jushi s'étonnèrent de voir Simon s'arrêter net, l'air anxieux. Celui-ci se trouvait à présent nez à nez avec un garçon à la veste orange qui le regardait minutieusement.  
« Naruto- Ce... Ce n'est pas normal.   
Simon- ...  
Naruto, tendant la main- Je... Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Enchanté ! »  
  
Simon regarda longuement la main du garçon et la dédaigna.  
« Simon, passant à côté- Rien à secouer. »   
  
Naruto le regarda passer et s'arrêta sur Kin qui aller le dépasser.  
« Naruto, encore plus surpris- Que... Toi aussi ?  
Kin, ressentant aussi la tension dans son ventre- Euh... Oui. Kin Toragami, enchanté. »  
  
Ils allaient se serrer la main avec un grand sourire quand un kunaï passa devant eux et alla se planter dans la porte. Kin regarda rapidement la source pour voir Simon qui lui faisait non de la tête. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il rejoignit Simon après avoir salué le garçon.  
« Kin- Tu m'expliques ?  
Simon- Je ne pense pas que Khor serait d'accord si tu lui serrais la main. Demande lui directement pour la suite. »  
  
On vit alors arriver Sasuke accompagné de Neji vers Simon.  
« Sasuke- Toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
Simon- On se présente avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un.  
Sasuke- ...  
Simon- Et de toute façon, je m'en tape ! Allez rejoindre votre comique. »  
  
Une Chuunin de Kumo fit son entrée, portant une tablette.  
« Chuunin- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Suivez-moi. »  
  
Tous les Genins partirent à la suite du Chuunin et arrivèrent dans un grand amphithéâtre qui se remplit de simples citoyens dès que les Genins furent tous assis. Le Raikage vint alors prendre la parole grâce au micro sur la scène.  
« Raikage- Tout d'abord : bienvenue à tous. C'est très chaleureusement que je vous accueille pour un tournoi qui n'a rien de chaleureux, comme vous le savez tous. La première épreuve, comme vous le savez déjà, sera musicale mais afin de ne pas trop avantager les ninjas d'Oto no kuni, le pays du son, pour la deuxième partie de l'épreuve, vous passerez avec deux membres de deux autres équipes. Bien, que commence l'examen Chuunin ! »


	18. ch 83

Chap 83 : ¯ Quand la musique est bonne... ¯  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements fut rendu au Raikage (ici aussi, subtil jeu de mots) qui quitta la scène pour rejoindre la loge présidentielle tandis qu'un Chuunin prenait le micro.  
« Chuunin- Première équipe : l'équipe Gaara, de Suna no kuni, le village du désert. »  
  
On vit ainsi Temari qui prit le micro, Kankuro posant sa poupée et prenant une guitare et enfin Gaara, s'asseyant derrière la batterie. Ce dernier, depuis l'ablation du démon qui le possédait paraissait un autre homme, mais gardait toujours une certaine mélancolie dans le regard, lui rappelant le tueur qu'il fut.  
« Temari- Bon, et bien... c'est parti.  
¯Marcher dans le sable, se sentir coupable  
Dans les herbes hautes, c'est sûr tout est de ma faute...¯  
  
Simon, surpris- Hein ?»  
  
Les applaudissements du public rugirent pour ce premier groupe qui passait ; mais l'évolution de Gaara n'était pas les seuls changements visibles. A sa grande surprise, Simon vit défiler Chouji qui avait incroyablement maigri et retiré son string sur la tête, tandis que son interprétation de ''là-bas'', en duo avec Ino, émut le public.  
La première équipe de Kiri à passer fut celle de Kasumi qui s'avança sur la scène d'un air assurée.  
« Kasumi- On va vous interpréter ''Eternal flame'', l'hymne de Konoha, pour montrer aux bouseux de la feuille ce que c'est que chanter...  
  
Simon, reconnaissant les paroles- Ben v'là ! »  
  
Certains penseraient : sacrilège ! L'hymne sacrée de Konoha chantée par des ninjas de Kiri, on a jamais vu ça ! Et pourtant, la symbolique de la chanson s'effaça devant le talent des trois jeunes filles qui formaient un trio parfait.  
Vint le tour de l'équipe Kurenai, Hinata au synthétiseur, Shino à la batterie et ... Kiba au micro ? Sa guitare électrique en bandoulière, il sourit mesquinement en se saisissant de l'instrument.  
« Kiba- Je souhaiterai signaler aux enfumés du brouillard que l'hymne de Konoha a changé depuis trois ans maintenant, et que ce n'est pas une dompteuse pour cirque qui va nous apprendre à chanter.  
Kin- Ca casse dur...  
Kiba- Ceci mis à part, nous allons vous interpréter le véritable hymne de Konoha : ''Shine''. »  
  
La musique lancée, Kiba montra à l'assistance une superbe voix, que l'on devinait à peine derrière ce beau parleur.  
« Kiba-  
¯I never really feel quite right  
And I don't know why  
All I know is something's wrong  
Every time I look at you, you seem so alive  
Tell me how you do it, walk me through it  
I follow in every footstep  
Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
Till you wanna give it up, but all I want  
Is for you to shi--------------ne  
Shi--------ne down on me. ¯  
  
Simon, encore plus surpris- ... »   
  
Une voix profonde et virile retentissait dans toute la salle. Il prenait plaisir à se promener sur la scène en même temps que la foule commençait à répéter le refrain que tous connaissaient.  
A la fin de la chanson, les applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle et devait certainement être audible à l'extérieur du bâtiment.  
« Vendeur de poissons, à l'extérieur- Eh ben, l'examen Chuunin, c'est plus ce que c'était... »   
  
Quelques groupes se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que l'équipe Kakashi monte sur scène.  
« Sasuke, mettant sa guitare en bandoulière- Je l'ai déjà dit : il en est hors de question !  
Naruto, derrière sa batterie- Allez, fais un effort ! C'est pour l'exam !   
Sasuke- T'as qu'à le faire, toi !  
Naruto- Si tu tiens à vraiment pas passer Chuunin, pas de problème !  
Sasuke- Y a pas moyen, je ne le ferai pas !  
Sakura, créant un clone d'elle- Bon, d'accord ! »  
  
Et elle partit en coulisse.  
« Clone de Sakura- Je suis assez timide donc je laisse jouer mon Bunshin. Sinon, on a choisi ''Bring me to life'', d'Evanescence.  
Simon, blasé- Bon, ben ça a l'air de filtrer plus que prévu entre ici et chez moi... »  
  
Commençant lentement à chanter, le clone de Sakura mettait en émoi toute l'assistance, à l'écoute de la voix de la chanteuse occasionnelle. Puis, le rythme se marqua, grâce au tempo tapé par Naruto, suivi de près par Sasuke, complétant à la guitare la mélodie du synthétiseur de Sakura. Cette dernière progressait dans la chanson merveilleusement, mais le couplet où Sasuke devait intervenir approchait dangereusement.  
Au moment de son intervention, on vit le jeune garçon faire un léger sursaut, puis se lancer à corps perdu dans la musique. Bien qu'étant âgé de quatorze ans, sa voix semblait grave et assurée, les filles de l'assistance devenait hystérique devant cette nouvelle star. Ils chantaient à présent à deux, harmonieusement, lui et Sakura, jusqu'à la fin de la musique, marquée par une ovation du public.  
Sasuke descendit en furie jusqu'à Ino, devant laquelle il se planta d'un air menaçant.  
« Sasuke- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?  
Ino- Plus jamais quoi ?  
Sasuke- Ton Shintenshin ! Sakura s'est arrangé avec toi et tu t'es occupé de...  
Sakura, derrière Sasuke- C'est moi ! »  
  
La jeune fille apparut soudainement, en age, dénotant un effort mental conséquent.  
« Sasuke, se retournant- Que ?   
Sakura- Oui, c'est moi. »  
  
Plus surpris qu'en colère, il ne répondit pas et partit s'asseoir contre un pylône.  
« Kiba- Wow, quel voix de crooner ! Tu les as toute rendues folles.  
Sasuke- Lâche-moi !  
Kiba- Faut pas avoir honte ! On y est tous passés et on est pas morts : regarde, même Neji.  
Sasuke, relevant la tête- Hein ? »  
  
L'équipe Gai prenait place sur scène avec, comme prévu, Neji au micro.  
« Neji- On a choisi ''Sunday, bloody Sunday'' en souvenir des affrontements entre Kiri et Konoha. Je tiens aussi à préciser aux deux abrutis avec leurs animaux qu'on ne règle pas ses comptes devant tout le monde, c'est juste ce qu'il faut faire pour pourrir les relations entre villages. »  
  
Les surprises continuaient d'affluer en voyant Neji chanter tandis que Lee souriait derrière sa batterie, visiblement remis de son opération.  
A présent, les yeux de Simon ne quittaient plus de Ten-Ten... A sa grande surprise, la regarder ne lui procurait plus rien, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Le pincement qu'il le prit au cœur quand elle sourit s'estompa vite, preuve que croire qu'il l'aimait n'était bien qu'une utopie, et que l'amour, un simple rêve d'adolescent. Le dernier groupe pouvait enfin monter sur scène : l'équipe Asuka.


	19. ch 84

Chap 84 : ''You've woken up the demon in me''  
Les garçons s'adaptaient à leur instrument quand il vit Jushi s'agiter.   
« Simon- Il se passe quoi, grande ? »  
  
Agonisant, elle réussit à montrer à Simon une aiguille enfoncée dans sa gorge. Simon et Kin voulut accourir vers Jushi, mais se firent rappeler à l'ordre.  
« Raikage- Vous n'avez pas tout votre temps alors on se dépêche. »  
  
Arrêtés nets, les garçons se regardèrent. D'un geste, Simon fit comprendre à Kin de rester assis tandis qu'il créait un clone qui alla retirer l'aiguille et faire un sort de soin à la gorge de la jeune fille.  
« Clone de Simon- Ca va aller ?  
Jushi, voulant parler- ...  
Clone de Simon- Quoi ? » regardant l'aiguille « Empoisonnée ! Elle a endormi ses cordes vocales ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est elle la chanteuse normalement...  
Raikage- Quinze secondes !  
Simon- 'tain, ça me rend malade ce genre de trucs... Malade ? » se retournant sur Kin « Kin, tape moi ce rythme à la grosse caisse» qu'il lui marque avec son pied « et dès que je donne le top, tu me fais celui-là » qu'il marque à son tour. « Jushi, assis toi, mon clone te soigne. »   
Puis, il fit face à la foule :  
« Simon- Je conseille à celui ou celle qui a osé faire ça de bien écouter les paroles car il ou elle peut être sûr que je le retrouverai. »  
  
La musique commença avec un tempo énergique de Kin qui convenait parfaitement aux yeux haineux de Simon, qui de son côté, composait un Jutsu.  
« Sasuke- Un Katon ? »  
  
Mais aucune flamme ne sortit de la bouche de Simon qui commençait à marquer un rythme avec sa guitare électrique ; puis vint le moment de prendre la parole, ce qu'il fit avec une voix rocailleuse, signe que la fumée du Katon avait agi sur ses cordes vocales.  
  
« Simon- ¯ Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(will you give it to me)  
It seems what left of my human side is slowly changing in me   
(will you give it to me)  
Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow in to me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that have been given to me¯ (Disturbed - Down with the sickness )  
  
La musique terminée, il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que les premiers applaudissements n'arrivent. L'interprétation du garçon s'était faite menaçante et dangereuse tandis que la chanson respirait la violence et ne laissait pas présager un bel avenir à l'instigateur de l'attaque. Sa descente de la scène, alors qu'il portait sa coéquipière, se fit dans un silence presque religieux.   
  
« Raikage- C'est l'heure de l'entracte. Dans quinze minutes, les épreuves recommenceront. En attendant, écoutez donc ceux avec qui vous ferez équipe, pour aujourd'hui du moins. »  
  
Pendant qu'un Chuunin sur scène donnait la composition des groupes suivants, Simon laissa Jushi avec un de ses clones, qui n'avait de cesse de la soigner, pour se diriger vers Kiba.  
« Kiba- Euh... Qu'est-ce tu veux ?  
Simon- Tu es un Inuzuka, n'est-ce pas ?   
Kiba- Ouais, pourquoi ?  
Simon, lui tendant l'aiguille- Tiens, tu pourrais me repérer celui qui l'a balancé sur ma partenaire ?  
Kiba- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?   
Simon- Parce que sinon, j'te péte tes dents pour te retirer ton sourire de crâneur.  
Kiba, souriant mesquinement- Ah ouais ? Et bien on va régler ça pendant l'entracte alors, si ça ne te...  
Kasumi, intervenant- Laisse ! Je vais le faire. Moi aussi j'ai un très bon odorat... »  
  
Elle prit l'aiguille des mains du garçon et se mit à la sentir avec insistance.  
« Kasumi- C'est une fille, et elle a un chat chez elle. Un mâle d'ailleurs et ...  
Simon, brusquement- **Je m'en cogne de ça !**  
Kasumi, se reprenant- Ok... Laisse-moi cinq minutes. »   
  
Elle partit faire le tour de la salle dans laquelle les adolescent s'étaient réunis pour l'entracte, puis revint.  
« Kasumi- C'est la kunoichi d'Oto, le pays du son, avec les courts cheveux noirs, bouclés. » lui rendant son aiguille « Ca t'ira ?  
Simon, après l'avoir regardé longuement- Considère ça comme ce que tu me devais. »  
  
Pendant qu'il partit, Kiba attrapa le bras de Kasumi qui voulait suivre Simon.  
« Kiba- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'allais pouvoir me défouler sur ce prétentieux.  
Kasumi, dégageant son bras- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, gros lourdeau ! Ce gars est déjà surpuissant normalement et là, en plus, il est en colère ; je donne pas cher de la peau de la fille du son. Viens, il va sûrement y aller tout de suite, je veux pas louper ça. »   
  
D'un pas nerveux, Simon s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se servait un jus de fruit au distributeur. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule.   
« Fille, se retournant- Oui, c'est pour...  
Simon, les yeux en Ryume- Là, ma grande, t'as fait l'erreur de ta vie.  
Fille- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait ! »   
  
Il fit alors sortir ses dagues qui vinrent trancher les brassières de son gilet sans manche et découvrir des holsters dans lesquels se tenaient prêtes des centaines d'aiguilles.  
« Simon- Tu disais ?  
Fille- Et alors ? Tu veux te battre ?  
Simon- Oh oui, tu pouvais pas tomber plus juste... »


	20. ch 85

Chap 85: Simon et Kin, ou l'art de la discrétion  
Simon, s'écartant de la jeune fille, laissa les spectateurs se former autour d'eux et former une arène naturelle.  
« Fille- Alors tu veux venger ta copine ? Que c'est mignon... Faut vraiment être débile... »  
  
Simon, la regardant longuement, vit sa colère croître. Il composa un Raiton, le Jutsu de la foudre, qui vit entourer ses mains d'éclairs bleutés. Kin, ayant senti un changement d'atmosphère, laissa son visage trahir une inquiétude.   
Jushi, par un simple regard, lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui demandait ce qui se passait.  
« Kin- Je crois que Simon est très... très énervé. »  
  
Il la porta jusqu'au rassemblement et traversa la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Simon en visuel. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains des sphères d'électricité qui contenait la quasi-totalité des aiguilles de son opposante, grâce au phénomène d'aimantation. Il les claqua au sol, ce qui les fit se planter dans celui-ci, dans un grand tremblement et frisson à travers la foule.  
Voyant son adversaire désarmée, il s'approcha d'elle doucement, laissant vibrer chacun des sons émanant de ses pas. A la hauteur de la jeune fille, il arrêta les dernières aiguilles avec ses doigts, aidés par ses yeux qui se faisaient plus transparents que jamais. Enfin désarmée, elle voulut attaquer le garçon dont les membres disparurent de son champ de vision tellement leur vitesse devenait surréaliste. Elle se retrouva debout, immobile, avec l'incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.  
« Fille- Que... je... c'est bon, j'ai compris, arrête, j'ai perdu !  
Simon, murmurant à son oreille- Je l'avais dit : ''There is no turning back now you've woken up the demon in me'' »  
  
Calmement, il se saisit d'une aiguille qu'il enfonça tout doucement dans la gorge de la jeune fille, qui pleurait sous la douleur de tout son corps, mais surtout de la peur que lui procurait ce garçon, au regard autant surréaliste que sans pitié.  
« Kin, criant- Simon ! Arrête ! T'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là !  
Simon- Oh si... J'en ai besoin...  
Kin- Regarde : même Jushi ne le voudrait pas. »  
  
En effet, des larmes venaient couler le long des joues de Jushi, qui voyait celui qui montrait, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, une grande gentillesse.  
« Simon, ne s'en souciant pas- Je lui apprends juste à être franche. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est des ninjas que notre honneur est inexistant. Maintenant, la touche finale. »  
  
Délicatement, il posa son index sur la plaie qu'il avait ouvert et le décolla en même temps que la jeune fille sombra. Devant l'assistance qui montrait un silence de mort, Simon se recula pour recevoir les deux coéquipiers de la jeune fille, inquiets de ne pas la voir revenir. D'un geste fluide, il se faufila entre les deux garçons et de ses dagues, leur fit la même plaie que précédemment. Rengainant ses lames, il posa ses pouces sur les plaies et fit à nouveau sombrer les garçons.  
Simon rejoignit enfin ses coéquipiers, alors que la foule se répartissait à nouveau dans la salle.  
« Kin- Franchement, des Chibi-Rasengan en pleine gorge. T'es conscient de ce que tu fais ?   
Simon, souriant- Mais oui, je leur ai arraché leurs cordes vocales. Ils méritaient bien ça.  
Kin- ...  
Jushi, pleurant dans les bras de Kin- P... pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant...  
Simon- Les choses changent.  
Jushi- Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est depuis ce foutu examen. Je le savais qu'on aurait pas dû venir... Et retire moi ces yeux ! Tu sais très bien que je ne les aime pas...  
Simon- Tu ne dis rien pour ceux de Kin.  
Jushi- Les siens sont chaleureux, les tiens respirent le haine et la violence.   
Simon, retirant son Ryume- ... Ok, désolé...   
Jushi, avec à présent toute sa voix- Et va les soigner ! »  
  
Mais cette poussée de courage disparut bien vite quand Simon repassa en Ryume, qui réagissaient à présent à sa colère.  
« Simon- N'oublie pas grâce à qui tu parles à nouveau. Et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, ni de personne d'ailleurs. »  
  
Ils le regardèrent partir tandis que le clone de Simon se tenait toujours là, les mains autour de la gorge de Jushi.  
« Clone de Simon- Bon, je crois que c'est fini. Allez hop, je retourne d'où je viens.  
Kin- Repose toi, je vais aider les gars d'Oto. »  
  
Quelques filles étaient restées autour des trois malchanceux, dont certaines de Konoha.  
« Sakura- Rien à faire. Les cordes vocales ont été arrachées comme de simples ficelles.  
Ino- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Ils vont pas rester muets quand même ?  
Sakura- Ben je crois bien que si.  
Kin- Ecartez-vous, je vais m'en occuper. »   
  
Apparaissant devant eux, toutes se reculèrent, croyant que Simon revenait.  
« Sakura- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux les achever ?  
Kin- Ne vous trompez pas : je suis Kin, son frère jumeau. »  
  
Il posa délicatement ses mains sur la gorge de la blessée, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller celle-ci. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva à nouveau face à son adversaire et rampa comme elle put jusqu'à ce que le mur ne la bloque. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux et sa bouche qui tentait de crier pour repousser le prédateur lui rappela qu'elle avait à présent perdu cette voix dont elle était si fière.  
« Kin- N'aies pas peur, je ne suis pas lui. Maintenant laisse-moi m'occuper de toi en vitesse, il faut profiter que tes plaies sont encore fraîches. »  
  
Il s'approcha tant bien que mal de la jeune fille et commença à concentrer son énergie dans ses paumes de main. Une ombre de tigre commençait à se dessiner grâce à des méandres de chakra autour du garçon. La foule commençait à se rassembler à nouveau quand Simon refit son apparition et cracha un mur de terre qui cacha les excès de puissance de Kin.  
« Simon- Je me doutais que tu ferais ça. Ton dieu n'est pas scellé comme mon démon et peut donc se faire voir beaucoup plus. Si tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant, dis le tout de suite.   
Kin- Si je peux sauver ces trois-là, pas de problème.   
Simon- Celle-là d'accord, mais pas les autres. Ton corps ne supportera jamais cette excès de chakra plus de trois fois.   
Kin, dont les gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler- Mais toi tu le peux. Scellé comme il est, ton démon devrait être moins puissant que Khor et pourtant...  
Simon- Pourquoi je les aiderai ? Ils ont attaqué Jushi et elle a beau être une vraie plaie, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.   
Kin- Moi, je crois plutôt que tu t'es fait plaisir. Depuis quelques semaines, on ne te reconnaît plus. Si seulement tu... »  
  
Kin tomba sur le sol, inconscient.  
« Simon- Et voilà. » il posa sa main sur la gorge de la jeune fille « Mouais, apparemment, il a réussi. Bon allez, fini de se donner en spectacle. »  
  
D'un coup de pied, il détruisit le mur et repartit avec Kin dans les bras, traversant la foule de ninjas qui continuaient de le regarder. Un seul osa se mettre devant lui : Naruto.  
« Naruto- Vous êtes qui, au juste ?  
Simon- On te la pose, la question ? Allez, dégage. »  
  
Mais le garçon au blouson orange ne voulait pas laisser la place. Après un simple soupir, Simon se téléporta derrière lui et continua sa route.  
« Simon- Appelez plutôt l'équipe médicale au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. »


	21. ch 86

Chap 86 : Seconde épreuve  
La seconde partie pouvait enfin reprendre. Même concert que précédemment, mais la composition des groupes était aléatoire. Ne nous éternisons pas sur cette épreuve mais signalons juste Sakura qui menaçait Sasuke de son Shintenshin, Chouji, Kiba et Neji qui continuaient de se faire plaisir ou Hinata qui chantait timidement avec Kasumi.  
« Raikage- Bon, dernier groupe : Gin Toragami, Saku Miro, Sakura Haruno. » une fois ceux-ci monté sur scène « bien, vous... vous allez me faire une musique calme, douce et reposante. Je veux un duo entre Miss Haruno et M. Toragami. Ok ? Vous avez cinq minutes de concertation.  
Sakura- Tu... tu sais chanter de la musique calme ?   
Simon, souriant- T'inquiètes, je suis calmé maintenant. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux.  
Sakura- B... Bien. » elle pianote sur la machine à karaoké « alors... Voilà : Escobar – Someone new. Tu... tu la connais?  
Simon- Oui, mais n'aies pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire.  
Sakura, souriant avec perplexité- O... Ok. (au Raikage) On est prêts. »  
  
On prépare les instruments, on chauffe sa voix et la démonstration peut commencer.  
« Simon- _So it's a good bye. Is it time to set you free?_  
Sakura- _Is it time to let it fly ? Is it time to let it bleed ?_  
Simon- _We used to take turns, to cover up the pain_  
Sakura- _Deep below it burns and the feeling still remains_  
Sakura et Simon, en Coeur- _You're gonna find someone new, I really hope you do __  
__'Cause I love you and the sun will come on through __  
__It's gonna shine for you 'cause I adore you..._ »  
  
Une chanson douce, calme comme demandée, bien que teintée d'un certain rythme entraînant. Avec ce choix, le Raikage semblait donner une épreuve difficile au garçon, mais il n'en était rien. Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, il montra que ce style de musique lui convenait mieux.   
Dans le public, Hinata, aux côtés de Ten-Ten, avait le sourire aux lèvres à l'écoute du groupe qui passait.  
« Hinata- Ca change de le voir chanter ça, hein ? ... Ten-Ten ? »  
  
Elle venait de remarquer les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son amie.  
« Hinata- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Ten-Ten, se frottant les yeux- Je ne sais pas. C'est une très belle chanson...  
Hinata- Seulement pour ça ?  
Ten-Ten- Non, il y a autre chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi... »  
  
Fin de la chanson, applaudissements et les artistes d'un jour qui à présent descendent de la scène.  
« Sakura- Euh... tu chantes très bien.  
Simon- Mais toi aussi. Une voix d'homme s'efface toujours derrière celle d'une femme.  
Sakura- Ce n'était pas moi qu'ils applaudissaient, je l'ai vu.   
Simon, souriant- Tu te fais du mal...  
Sakura, bloquant sur Simon- C'est fou ce que tu me rappelles quelqu'un.  
Simon- Hein ? Qui ça ?  
Sakura- Un ami, mais tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. Mais ce sourire et cette gentillesse... et cette façon de s'énerver, c'est dingue.  
Sasuke, arrivant- Tu viens ? Ils vont donner les résultats.  
Sakura- Ok... Eh, Sasuke, il ne te rappelle pas Simon ?  
Sasuke, s'énervant- Quoi ? T'es encore avec ça ? On a dit qu'on en parlait plus de ce traître !  
Sakura- Un traître... Oui, c'est vrai...   
Simon- ...  
Sakura- C'est vrai que c'est ce que les garçons avaient pensé. Mais je te rappelle qu'aucune fille était d'accord.  
Sasuke- Il défonce vingt personnes devant tes yeux et tu n'y crois toujours pas ? Il te faut quoi ?  
Sakura- Tu es très mal placé pour parler de traîtrise.  
Simon- Euh... Je vais rejoindre mon équipe.   
Sakura- A bientôt. Et ne massacre pas trop.  
Simon- Je ferais attention. »  
  
D'un bond gigantesque, le Raikage fit son apparition sur scène pour rejoindre les Chuunins qui allaient citer les admis.  
« Raikage- La musique et le choix de la musique nous informe grandement sur la personnalité du musicien. Par cette épreuve, nous avons pu déterminer votre coordination et votre capacité d'adaptation. Vous avez tous été très bons, mais la dure règle du tournoi doit être appliquée. »  
  
Les noms d'équipes se succédèrent, n'en laissant qu'un peu plus de vingt encore en course. Ces derniers furent invités à suivre un Chuunin jusqu'à la sortie du village où ils se retrouvèrent face à la montagne qui surplombait le village. Une jeune Jounin fit son apparition :  
« Femme- Bon, les petits chanteurs à la croix de bois, fini les concerts tout gentils : Maintenant, on attaque la montagne sacrée. Pour les candidats des sessions précédentes, le principe est toujours le même. » elle sort deux rouleaux de sa poche « La neige et la lave. Vous allez partir avec un rouleau et devrez en amener deux différents au refuge du sommet de la montagne. Si tout le monde est d'accord, signez le papier qui nous détache de toute responsabilité quand à la mort imminente de certains. Hin hin hin...  
Naruto- Marrant : ils ont une Anko locale.  
Femme- Du calme, le petit comique ! »  
  
Elle lui lança un kunaï qui disparut devant lui.  
« Naruto, souriant- Plaît-il ? »


	22. ch 87

Chap 87 : Un massacre ?  
La montagne étant entourée d'une clôture, chaque équipe pénétra par une porte dans la forêt qui entourait le massif.  
« Jushi- Je pense qu'il faut vite trouver une équipe avec le rouleau de la lave, sinon, on sera à découvert de la sortie de la forêt jusqu'au refuge. »  
  
Simon regarda longuement Jushi qui portait Kin, tenant à peine sur ses jambes suite à sa démonstration de force.  
« Simon- Ok, vous, vous foncez ; je vous rejoins en haut avec le deuxième rouleau.  
Kin- Quoi ? Et nous ?  
Simon- Ca ira mieux si j'ai pas un boulet à protéger. Même Jushi te battrait facilement.  
Jushi- Merci.  
Kin, abattu- ...   
Simon- Allez, appelle une grosse grue qui vous emmènera jusque là-bas, je m'occupe du chakra. »  
  
Jushi composa et posa sa main au sol, Simon lui tenant fermement le poignet. Un gigantesque oiseau vint naître sous sa main.  
« Simon- Allez, vous êtes partis.  
Jushi- Et si tu ne reviens pas ?  
Simon, souriant- Tu sais à qui tu parles ?  
Jushi, lui rendant son sourire- Pff... Crâneur ! »  
  
L'oiseau prit son envol dans de grands battements d'ailes, laissant Simon s'engouffrer seul dans la forêt. Il allait à une vitesse hallucinante d'arbres en arbres pour s'arrêter net devant une équipe d'Oto no kuni, le pays du son, surprise de le voir arriver ainsi.  
« Garçon, regardant autour de lui- Méfions-nous, c'est sûrement un piège.   
Simon- Evidemment, sinon je ne serai pas là.  
Garçon- Kami, sonde-moi le périmètre !  
Kami, claquant des doigts- Ok. »  
  
Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent alors que Kami n'avait rien fait d'autre que son claquement de doigts.  
« Kami- Il est seul.  
Fille- Quoi ?  
Simon- Trois, deux, un... »  
  
Au zéro que l'on imagine, une grande sphère d'eau vint s'abattre sur l'équipe.   
« Garçon- De l'eau ? »  
  
Simon se tenait accroupi devant la flaque, une boule d'électricité dans la main.  
« Simon- Bye bye... »  
  
Trois heures plus tard, Kin et Jushi virent arriver Simon à dos de tigre, portant dans sa gueule le manteau de Simon.  
« Jushi- Alors ?  
Simon- A l'intérieur, vite ! »  
  
Dans le refuge recouvert de neige, l'équipe arriva à toute allure.  
« Jushi, regardant derrière- T'es poursuivi ?  
Simon, fouillant dans le manteau- Attends... Déroule ton rouleau et jette le ! »  
  
Simon faisant de même, on vit apparaître dans la fumée naissant des rouleaux, le Raikage, un chronomètre à la main.  
« Raikage- Trois heures, dix-sept minutes, cinquante-trois secondes. C'est loin du record, ça m'étonne... Le Mizukage m'avait dit que vous m'impressionnerez.  
Simon, fouillant dans le manteau- Deux secondes ! Tiens Jushi, jette ses trois-là, tiens Kin, prends ceux-là.  
Raikage- Hein ?  
Simon- J'en ai encore six... »  
  
Six Chuunin firent leur apparition.   
« Raikage- ...  
Simon- Alors, on est impressionnants ou pas ?  
Raikage- Ok... Apparemment, même Yoh ne connait pas votre vrai niveau.  
Simon- Euh, par contre, si on pouvait se réchauffer et manger un peu, ce serait trop demander ?   
Raikage, surpris- ... » puis il sourit « Venez, le festin d'accueil vous attend. »  
  
En route :  
« Jushi- Tu as eu... euh... treize équipes ?  
Simon- Oui, j'en ai eu dix avec le même piège... J'ai même fait un combo de trois équipes qui se battaient.  
Kin- Mouais...  
Simon- Allez, remets-toi. (chuchotant) Elles étaient pas bien ces trois heures ?  
Kin, rougissant- Si...  
Simon- Au début, je voulais me dépêcher pour battre le record, mais la première équipe n'avait pas le bon rouleau et j'ai trouvé ça amusant donc j'ai continué...  
Jushi- Comme ça ? Pour rigoler ?   
Simon- Bah, je voulais faire un compte juste et il y en a fallu treize pour en avoir deux de chaque.  
Jushi- Sinon tu décimais la forêt ? T'es vraiment cinglé...  
Simon- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime... »


	23. ch 88

Chap 88 : Esquisse de Glissement  
Quatre jours de repos dans un refuge en pleine montagne ne furent pas de refus, le bâtiment profitant d'une source chaude pour Onsen, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. L'avant-dernier jour, alors que l'équipe Asuka prenait son petit déjeuner, les dernières équipes qualifiées arrivèrent enfin : les équipes Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Kurumi et l'équipe de Suna no kuni, l'équipe Gaara.  
« Kiba- On est que ça ? Et l'équipe de Chouji ?  
Naruto- Apparemment, ils ont eu un problème.  
Simon- Plus ou moins.  
Naruto- Hein ?  
Simon- Je pense que c'était moi leur problème.  
Tout Konoha- ...  
Ryori- Quoi ? Gin, tu ne lui as rien fait j'espère !  
Simon- Il s'en remettra...  
Naruto- Dis-moi, c'est de la provoc' que tu fais depuis le début de l'exam ?  
Simon- Mais oui. Mais comme tu l'as vu, je ne me limite pas à la provocation. D'ailleurs, je vous ai tous croisé, mais je me suis dit que je mettrai plus de trois heures si je vous affrontais, vu qu'il y en a des pas trop mauvais parmi vous.  
Sakura- Trois heures ? Mais rien que pour gravir la montagne, il nous en a fallu cinq !  
Simon- Vous êtes mauvais, c'est tout !  
Naruto- Et si on se réglait ça tout de suite ?  
Simon, se levant- Pourquoi pas ? Mais tu sors à peine de la forêt, c'est un peu déséquilibré.  
Naruto- Ouais : pour toi... »

A la salle principale, gigantesque hall où s'affrontaient les tableaux des plus grands ninjas de Kumo no kuni.  
« Sasuke- Tu permets que j'essaye avant ?   
Naruto- Euh... Vas-y. Mais fais gaffe.  
Sasuke- T'inquiètes. (à Simon) Ca te va ?.  
Simon, finissant sa tartine- Pas de problème. »

Simon se mit en garde et, remarquant que Sasuke n'attendait qu'une attaque, lui fit ce plaisir. En courrant, il souffla une lame de vent qui envola Sasuke. En vol, le garçon cracha une flamme qui n'atteint pas sa cible car elle avait tout simplement disparu.  
« Sasuke, regardant nerveusement autour de lui- Hein ? Il est où ?  
Simon- **En haut !** »

Une avalanche de Simon tombèrent sur Sasuke qui tentait en vain de trouver le vrai, quand il le sentit : il lui tenait le crâne d'une main chargée d'électricité qui se déchargea brusquement en faisant sombrer le garçon.  
Alors que Sakura vint récupérer Sasuke, l'assistance resta calme, blasée.  
« Simon- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de tous vous éliminer avant les sélections, c'est ceux-là en moins pour la suite. Un autre candidat ?  
Kiba- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sauvage ?  
Kasumi, souriant- T'as peur ?  
Kiba, s'insurgeant- Quoi ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! J'y vais si je veux !  
Kasumi- Et bien vas-y, alors.  
Kiba- ... » trouvant une échappatoire « Et si on se battait à deux plus tôt ?  
Kasumi- Oui, bonne idée. Gin ! Laisse-nous la place. »

Chiens et chats se firent donc face.  
« Kasumi- Alors tu veux remettre ça, gros nul ?  
Kiba- C'est pas moi qui me trompe d'hymne devant deux cents personnes alors la ramène pas !  
Kasumi- ... »

Et le combat commença. C'était amusant de voir à quel point leurs techniques étaient semblables mais l'affrontement sembla s'éterniser. N'y tenant plus, Kiba composa un sort de flamme qu'il cracha sur son adversaire qui ne put répliquer et dû s'écarter brusquement, laissant le champ libre à la dernière attaque du garçon qui la contrôla d'une clef de bras.   
« Kiba, la lâchant- Et voilà ! Ca, ça va la calmer l'hystérique du brouillard !  
Kasumi, se relevant- C'est parce que j'avais pas d'eau.  
Kiba, mesquinement- L'excuse est facile ! Vous n'êtes que des comiques à Kiri !  
Kin, se levant- Quoi ?  
Simon- Laisse, je m'en occupe !  
Kin- Quoi ? Mais c'est toujours toi qui a le plus amusant !  
Simon, les yeux en Ryume- C'est MOI qui m'en occupe !  
Kin-... »

Simon s'avança jusque Kiba, les mains dans les poches.  
« Kiba, moins rassuré- Euh... On veut venger sa copine ?  
Simon- ...   
Kiba- Ou alors, t'as pas apprécié l'allusion à votre village pourri ?  
Simon- T'attaques ?  
Kiba, surpris- ... »

Il se mit en garde et comptait bien laver l'affront mais aussi rapide que soit son attaque, il eut beau éviter le premier pied de Simon, il ne put esquiver le second qui l'envoya plus loin, mais, encore en vol, il se vit rattraper en se prenant le talon de son assaillant dans la poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de le caler au sol d'une force inexplicable.  
« Simon- Allez casse-toi ! Tu vaux que dalle. »

Maintenant, le but de l'exercice était clair, tous devaient essayer ne serait-ce que de toucher Simon. Lee se présenta à son tour devant l'ennemi national.  
« Lee, s'étirant- A mon tour ! »

Un combat de Tai-Jutsu à faire baver bon nombre de pratiquant mais Simon continuait de prédominer. Lee ne cessait d'innover mais Simon, équipé de son Ryume, voyait les techniques longtemps à l'avance. Le garçon aux gros sourcils se recula et commença à réunir son énergie en un grand râle de concentration.  
« Simon- STOP !  
Lee, s'arrêtant- Hein ?  
Simon- Laisse tomber, ça te fera plus de mal que de bien.  
Lee- Que... Comment tu sais ce que je vais faire ?  
Simon- Je le sais c'est tout. Même si tu n'en ouvres qu'une ou deux, ça ne vaut pas le coup. On arrête là ?  
Lee, surpris- Euh... Bah, je sais pas...   
Simon, lui tendant sa main- Allez, et la prochaine fois, t'enlèveras ces poids qui te gênent.  
Lee, serrant la main- Ok, je crois que j'ai pas le choix si je veux te battre !   
Simon- Allez, au suivant de ces messieurs !  
Naruto- Ok, à moi !  
Neji- Attends, j'y vais.  
Naruto- Quoi ? Et moi alors ?  
Neji- Je sais, mais j'ai un truc à vérifier...   
Simon- Quel truc ?  
Neji- La vitesse à laquelle tu réagis aux attaques de Lee : à part moi, je ne vois pas qui peut le faire.  
Simon- A part toi ? C'est à dire ?   
Neji, faisant ressortir son Byakugan- C'est à dire ça ! »

Et le combat fit rage. Simon vit l'évolution flagrante de Neji au Tai-Jutsu qui semblait ne pas avoir perdu de temps pendant son absence. Depuis bien longtemps, il dut se mettre à fond avec ses yeux en Ryume et ses muscles alimentés par chakra mais la différence se fit trop flagrante et la colère l'emporta : dans un rugissement inhumain, Neji se vit projeter contre le mur opposé à celui où étaient adossés les Genins. Se relevant avec difficulté, il retomba sur un Simon aux yeux d'un blanc transparent plus effrayant que le noir même. La colère se faisant plus importante que jamais, il se rua sur Neji avec une violence ne promettant pas un grand avenir au garçon apeuré.  
« Jushi- **SIMON !** »

Il s'arrêta net, resta immobile trente secondes puis repartit tranquillement vers le centre du cercle, essuyant sa sueur et annonçant que le prochain combat pouvait commencer.  
« Naruto, se présentant devant lui- Et bien, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Alors te revoilà ?  
Simon- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de débile ?  
Naruto- Allez, retire ce Henge !  
Simon- C'est pas la peine d'insister !  
Naruto- Alors pourquoi tu t'es arrêté quand ta copine t'a appelé ?  
Simon- Et alors ? Je peux avoir un surnom, non ? Gin et Kin ça se ressemble trop, donc on en a choisi un qu'on entend jamais.  
Naruto- Et pourquoi je te croirais ? C'est tout à fait son style d'inventer une excuse pareille.  
Simon- Vous êtes tous des boulets... Si votre pote s'est barré, il avait sûrement une raison et vu vos tronches, je pense pas qu'il reviendra.  
Naruto- ...   
Simon- Et maintenant, on va profiter que les filles sont parties s'occuper du petit ténébreux pour faire couler le sang, ok ?  
Naruto- ... Tu as raison, tu ne lui ressembles en rien : il n'aurait jamais parler de démolir quelqu'un avec légèreté. »

Les deux combattants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour débuter le corps à corps... Suite à la courte session, Naruto se releva avec difficulté en s'appuyant sur le mur pour se re-concentrer et cracher une tempête de vent qui n'affecta pas Simon, les pieds collés au sol par chakra. Croyant pouvoir profiter de l'effet de surprise, Naruto enchaîna avec un Kage Bunshin, que Simon se fit un plaisir d'exploser avec ses dagues. Il continuait de voir affluer le surnombre quand une tempête de flammes l'entoura, annihilant par là même les clones de Naruto. L'audience vit Naruto se téléporter à l'intérieur des flammes, puis, après quelques secondes, en ressortir sans toucher le sol, la tête en arrière.   
Le garçon-renard s'accouda et regarda la colonne de feu qui s'éteignait pour dévoiler son adversaire. Celui-ci avait le manteau et les cheveux flottant dans le courant d'air naissant de l'extinction des flammes : une vision féerique, comme si Dieu n'avait que seize ans.

« Simon- Alors, calmé ? »

Naruto se releva d'un bond pour se ruer sur Simon qui l'accueillit avec une projection d'une fluidité impressionnante, envoya Naruto embrasser le mur de manière violente et sombrer brusquement, alors que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de manière oppressante. Les bras du garçon se réanimèrent et redressèrent le garçon qui à présent rouvrait les yeux pour dévoiler des pupilles rouges sang.  
« Simon- Apparemment, tu ne le contrôles pas encore. Allez approche, on va voir ce que je vaux face à un démon. »


	24. ch 89

Chap 89 : Clash démoniaque

Naruto, qui avait à présent laissé sa place à Kyubi, s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Simon et lui sauta dessus avec une agilité féline. Simon se retrouva fort dépourvu d'affronter un style de Tai-Jutsu qu'il ne connaissait pas mais réussit à parer les coups et à frapper directement Kyubi au ventre... Aucun effet. Kyubi était totalement dans le combat et ne ressentait aucune douleur aussi, profitant d'un uppercut que Naruto se prit, Kyubi saisit Simon par le bras et le projeta de toutes ses forces dans le mur.  
Un crac se fit entendre : le bruit du crâne de Simon qui se brisa sous le choc. Le corps de Simon resta à sa place, gisant, immobile. Kyubi commençait à sourire quand une vague de chakra commença à émaner du garçon.  
« Shinki- Heureusement que j'ai protégé ton cerveau avec mon énergie, grand.  
Simon- B... Bien joué.   
Shinki- D'ici dix secondes, ce sera suturé. Repose toi : après, c'est à mon tour, tu ne peux rien contre un démon. »

Au bout de ces dix secondes, Simon se redressa brusquement et fonça sur Kyubi.  
« Shinki- KYUBI ! »

Kyubi s'attendait à amortir le choc mais le dragon ayant pris les commandes, l'attaque amplifiée par chakra éjecta Naruto dans les airs. Shinki renchérit avec un coup de pied montant, rattrapa Kyubi et alla le claquer contre le plafond. Se collant à celui-ci, il éjecta le renard qui alla claquer violemment contre le sol. On vit alors tomber Shinki droit sur Kyubi avec un Rasengan gigantesque entre les mains. 

Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'infirmerie, Simon se réveilla, allongé sur un lit, avec l'incapacité de bouger à cause de ses muscles endoloris. Il allait fermer les yeux quand il vit le Raikage entrer et s'asseoir sur son lit.   
« Raikage- Tu peux parler ?  
Simon- Je crois que oui.   
Raikage- Et bien, vraiment impressionnante cette démonstration de force.  
Simon- Je l'avais dit qu'on étaient impressionnants.  
Raikage- TU es impressionnant. Ce que tu as fait, aucun Genins que ce soit maintenant ou dans toute l'histoire des ninjas ne peut le faire. Ce que tu as en toi n'est pas la seule raison, regarde ton ami ou même le garçon que tu as failli tuer.  
Simon- Euh... peut-être...  
Raikage- D'ailleurs, pourquoi portes-tu un Henge ?  
Simon, surpris- Hein ? » regardant ses mains « J'ai perdu mon apparence en dormant...  
Raikage- Bah, laissons ça de côté. Repose-toi bien, tu en auras besoin pour demain.  
Simon- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
Raikage- Je me devais d'intervenir : de un, tu allais tuer ce jeune garçon, et de deux, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que tout le monde voit ta véritable apparence, que tu as perdu en plein vol, soit dit en passant.  
Simon- Ah ben merci.  
Raikage- Ne me remercie pas : avec la pistache que j'ai dû te mettre pour t'assommer, j'aurai tué un taureau. Tu risques d'avoir très mal au crâne... Allez, à bientôt. »

Simon s'apprêtait à passer sa nuit dans l'infirmerie quand, vers 23h, l'ouverture de la porte le réveilla. La personne, se tenait dans la pénombre et ne semblait vouloir en sortir.  
« Simon- T'as deux secondes pour te présenter ou je lâche les fauves.  
Personne-...  
Simon- Tant pis. (à lui même) Mouais, si je l'appelle, il va encore râler. On va vérifier avant. »

En Ryume, ses yeux captèrent beaucoup plus de lumière pour dévoiler l'intrus, une jeune Kunoichi adepte des armes ninjas.  
« Simon- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
Ten-Ten- Je voudrais te parler, savoir qui tu es, tout ça...  
Simon, brusquement- Et ta sœur ? Retourne te coucher ! Trouve pas d'excuse pour me plomber le cul aux kunaïs.   
Ten-Ten- Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste savoir un truc...   
Simon- Alors sors de là et pose la moi ta question, j'aimerai dormir.  
Ten-Ten, s'avançant- Euh, en fait, j'ai entendu ton amie crier ''Simon'' tout à l'heure et j'aurai aimé savoir pourquoi.  
Simon- Parce que c'est mon surnom.  
Ten-Ten- Ah ? Et ça vient de où ?   
Simon- J't'en poses des questions, moi ?  
Ten-Ten- Tu me rappelles tant un garçon que j'ai connu...  
Simon- Ben s'il s'est cassé, je comprends pourquoi : vous deviez pas arrêter de le saouler, non ? Ca doit être dur d'être détesté par tout un groupe.  
Ten-Ten, brusquement- NON, pas moi ! Moi, je l'aimais, et toutes les filles aussi et même les garçons, ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre c'est tout.   
Simon- Alors pourquoi il est parti ?  
Ten-Ten- Il... Je ne sais pas. Il est devenu comme fou et nous a tous frappé, même moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? J'ai eu peur de lui et quand il l'a remarqué, il est parti.  
Simon- ...   
Ten-Ten, s'asseyant sur le lit- Et toi ? T'as beau avoir battu facilement les meilleurs d'entre nous, tu as l'air très gentil.  
Simon- Y a qu'une fille pour sortir une débilité pareille.  
Ten-Ten- Pourtant...  
Simon- Tu comptes dormir ici ? Si tu pouvais me laisser finir ma nuit, ça m'aiderait à tous vous détruire demain.  
Ten-Ten- Mais avant...  
Simon- Avant qu... »

Ten-Ten venait de lui sauter dans les bras pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Ne pouvant se débattre tout simplement parce que le moindre mouvement lui arrachait le cerveau, il laissa passer l'instant, tandis que Ten-Ten semblait y mettre le plus d'énergie possible. Elle interrompit le baiser et le regarda longuement.  
« Simon- T'es contente de toi ?  
Ten-Ten- Je le connaissais par cœur : son goût, son odeur, son corps complet.  
Simon- C'est bien, mais maintenant, je veux dormir.  
Ten-Ten- Maintenant, montre-moi que tu n'es pas un lâche et retire ce Henge. Je ne partirai pas de toute façon.  
Simon- ... »

Le retirer ou pas ? S'il le faisait, son identité serait dévoilée et tout ces efforts pour ne pas se faire reconnaître auraient été vains. Mais apparemment, c'était peine perdu : Jushi avait crié son nom, Ten-Ten l'avait reconnu au goût, Naruto avait senti son démon, Sakura l'avait identifié aux sentiments. Etait-il si transparent que ça ?  
Il pourrait très bien continuer de nier et même si Ten-Ten ne le croyait pas, elle ne pourrait toujours pas affirmer que c'est lui.  
Elle était là, collée à lui, blottie, les yeux fermés, n'attendant même pas la réponse car pour elle, c'était sûr.

« Ten-Ten- Que tout le monde me déteste, je m'en fiche... Moi, je sais qui tu es vraiment. »

Simon, dans un soupir, relâcha le chakra qui l'entourait pour reprendre son apparence.  
« Ten-Ten- Je le savais.  
Simon- Et maintenant ?  
Ten-Ten- Maintenant quoi ?  
Simon- Tu vas me laisser dormir ?  
Ten-Ten- ... » puis elle se mit à sourire « Mais oui. » 

Elle retira les draps et se colla tout contre le garçon, semblant ne pas vouloir perdre la moindre étincelle de chaleur qu'il dégageait.  
« Ten-Ten- De toute façon, moi aussi j'ai sommeil. »

Le silence s'installa. Ce genre de silence lourd de question. Elle est là, devant lui et lui-même commence à vouloir l'enlacer. Cette sensation... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Mais s'il recommençait, alors le même schéma se reproduirait et il finirait seul à nouveau. Lors du concert, la voir ne lui avait rien fait : pourquoi maintenant ? S'il lâchait, il se referait avoir.  
Quand on remarque que l'on est désiré ni dans un monde, ni dans l'autre, on apprend à vivre pour soi, égoïstement. Ce que l'on veut, on le prend et plus ce que l'on souhaite est grand, plus fort on doit être. Mais ce discours nihiliste s'arrêta quand il remarqua que ses bras enlaçaient à présent la jeune fille qui dormait avec un grand sourire.  
Non, il ne pouvait pas : il était fondamentalement bon et c'est précisément là qu'était sa faiblesse. Le lendemain, il allait couper le cordon, définitivement, mais pour l'instant, une source de chaleur intarissable résidait dans ses bras et quand il se surprit à la serrer fortement contre lui, il remarqua qu'il ne laisserait personne la laisser s'éteindre.  
La nuit s'écoula, calmement, rapidement, comme toutes les nuits. Au matin, le garçon se leva doucement et s'avança vers la sortie, se ravisa et revint vers sa belle. Il la regarda longuement et déposa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille... après avoir composé un enchaînement de signes de mains.  
« Simon- Vaut mieux pas que tu participes : ça va être un massacre. Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais on dirait que j'ai trouvé ma seule faiblesse... »

Une heure plus tard, les jeunes sélectionnés de la deuxième épreuve se réunirent dans le grand hall. Parmi ceux-ci, Sasuke, apparemment rétabli, Neji, la tête enrubannée mais pas Ten-Ten qui manquait à l'appel.  
« Raikage- Bien, comme vous vous en doutez, vous êtes trop, il va donc falloir vous départager.  
Naruto- On va tous se battre ?  
Raikage- Non, c'est une méthode de barbare, ça ! On a beaucoup mieux... Suivez-moi »

Ainsi, les Genins suivirent le Raikage jusque l'extérieur, puis commencèrent à escalader la montagne durant deux longues heures. Atteignant une plateforme, le Kage s'arrêta et leur fit face.  
« Raikage- Epreuve on ne peut plus simple : vous allez descendre cette montagne et les dix premiers seront sélectionnés pour la finale. On est ok ? Je vous appelle Pura. »


	25. ch 90 a 92

Chap 90 : Surf contest  
Après incantation, un petit ourson blanc avec un drapeau fit son apparition.  
« Raikage- Tu me les envoies dans dix minutes, ok ? »

Aussitôt dit, le Raikage s'appela un gros ours blanc sur lequel il s'assit et descendit la piste en luge.  
Durant le temps imparti, Simon se rapprocha de ses coéquipiers.  
« Simon- Bon, vous deux, vous faîtes comme la deuxième épreuve : vous descendez à dos de grue.  
Kin, violemment- **NON, hors de question ! Je vois pas pourquoi toi tu ferais tout et que nous, on devrait attendre que t'aies fini à chaque fois !**  
Simon- … Ok. Mais Jushi descend en grue, elle.  
Jushi- Non plus : moi aussi je veux en profiter de cet examen et pour l'instant, j'ai rien fait.  
Simon- …  
Kin- Depuis le début, tout ce que tu veux faire, c'est casser du Konoha et nous, on doit t'attendre sagement. Et ben c'est fini maintenant : chacun pour soi et t'as plus à nous commander.  
Simon- Comme tu dis : chacun pour soi. C'était en mémoire de l'équipe qu'on a formée que je disais ça mais maintenant… tant pis pour vous.  
Pura, levant son drapeau- **Départ dans une minute !**  
Simon, partant vers la ligne d'arrivée- Allez, débrouillez-vous à deux. »

Tout en s'avançant, il créa un clone qui se métamorphosa en planche de snowboard et qu'il plaça sous son bras en un geste de dédain inspirant maîtrise et confiance. Tous les Genins étaient à présent sur la ligne de départ, marquée par le début d'une pente vertigineuse. Au coup de sifflet du petit ourson, tous les adolescents se précipitèrent dans la descente qu'ils dévalèrent tant bien que mal, chacun avec sa propre technique, conventionnelle ou non.  
Leur laissant de l'avance, Simon, les pieds collés à sa planche dont la moitié dépassait de la neige poudreuse dont tout surfeur rêve, regarda ses concurrents se démener dans la neige et les laissa prendre une avance confortable.  
Composant, il envoya une boule de feu s'écraser dans la montagne derrière lui et provoquer une avalanche.  
« Simon, un sourire aux lèvres- Là on est d'accord. »

Il démarra avec un grand cri de joie, retrouvant ses sensations de surfeur occasionnel rapidement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper les premiers concurrents auxquels il envoya une tornade de vent, soufflant ainsi Sakura et Ryori jusque dans un arbre lointain, les protégeant de l'avalanche qui commençait à se rapprocher.  
Passant en couverture de chakra, il vit sa vitesse augmenter considérablement et rattrapa Kiba et Kasumi qui se battaient en courant. Il amena une de ses techniques préférées jusqu'à sa bouche et cracha un dragon de feu qui incendia le deux adolescents mais chose étrange, le dragon ne s'éteint pas et continua aux cotés de Simon, décidément impressionné par toutes les aptitudes que lui procuraient Shinki. La température au minimum, Kiba et Kasumi ne furent pas réduits en cendre mais prirent un sérieux coup de chaud qui les fit s'écrouler dans la neige.  
« Simon, les doublant- **Regardez derrière les jeunes !** »

Continuant sur sa lancée, le dragon incendia Shizuka que Simon souffla jusqu'à un arbre éloigné, embarquant Hinata dans la foulée. Il remarqua en cours de route Kankuro qui gisait contre un arbre, puis Lee, trempé contre un sapin et enfin Temari, son éventail en cendre devant son corps inconscient. Visiblement, à voir les traces de pas au sol, Kin avait appelé un écureuil et semblait faire place nette. Ne souhaitant pas lui laisser ce plaisir, il diminua encore plus sa couverture de chakra pour une pénétration dans l'air encore meilleure et amena un Rasengan dans ses deux mains, qu'il relâcha pour accélérer violemment et doubler Kin sur son écureuil montagnard, sur lequel était aussi Jushi, visiblement assignée au soufflage des adversaires.  
« Simon, passant devant comme une fusée- **A tout à l'heure ! **»

Il amena une boule de feu dans le sol, faisant un écran de neige devant l'animal. Quand celui-ci sortit du brouillard, Simon avait disparu. Ce dernier rattrapait à présent le peloton de tête. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke et Shino courraient comme des évadés à travers la lourde poudreuse qui freinait chacun de leurs pas. Apparemment, Kin avait dû attendre avant d'appeler son écureuil, sûrement par fierté, car sinon, ils auraient été rattrapés depuis longtemps.  
La sensation qui le prenait alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux à vive allure différa des autres. Il avait soufflé les filles ainsi que Lee pour leur éviter l'avalanche mais ceux-là ne semblaient pas mériter sa pitié. Quelque chose continuait de grandir en lui : la haine. Ceux-ci l'avaient rejeté et parmi eux, celui à l'origine de sa malédiction continuait de courir. Du bout de l'index, il indiqua au dragon incandescent sa cible, amenant l'entité à accélérer et s'abattre sur eux dans un déluge de flamme et d'eau, issue de la fonte de la neige.  
Pliant les genoux alors qu'il allai passer devant eux, il amena un Rasengan à exploser sous planche, le faisant sauter au dessus du groupe qui tentait d'émerger.  
« Simon, criant, une boule d'électricité à la main- **Ca, c'est cadeau !** »

Il envoya la sphère s'abattre sur la flaque dans laquelle gisaient les adolescents, qui se virent électrocutés et ainsi rester là, inconscients, alors qu'une avalanche allait bientôt tout recouvrir.  
Simon atterrit en un grand cri de joie et d'excitation. Cet acte de séparation radicale avec sa précédente vie le rendait libre, tandis que son coté sombre continuait de grandir. Dans sa frénésie dévastatrice, il rattrapa Gaara qui était passé en mode ''boule de sable'' pour descendre la montagne. Un dragon d'eau fit s'alourdir conséquemment le sable qui s'écrasa au sol, tandis que Simon acheva d'une vague d'électricité celui qui l'avait mis à nu devant tout le groupe.  
Il continua tout azimut alors qu'une falaise approchait, bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse espérer freiner. Perdu pour perdu, il continua dans sa lancée alors que l'adrénaline continuait d'affluer dans son cerveau, lui donnant cette impression de liberté, de puissance et cette certitude que tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien pour lui.  
Ainsi, après avoir sauté cette falaise à une vitesse impressionnante, il commença à attraper sa planche et rire de la situation.  
« Simon, hurlant de rire- **Nan mais c'est quoi ce piège minable ? Laisse-moi rire ! **»  
Ce saut fut suivi d'une grande acclamation de la foule attendant en bas, ce qui fit presque vibrer toute la montagne.

Assis sur une terrasse, à l'ombre d'un parasol, trois des plus grands ninjas de ce monde appréciaient le spectacle.  
« Raikage- Voilà le premier.  
Hokage- C'est comme ça que vous renflouez les caisses : en rendant les exams publiques ?  
Raikage- Oui, ça rapporte bien.  
Hokage- Qui est-ce ?  
Mizukage- Gin Toragami.  
Raikage- Un ninja de Kiri.  
Mizukage- Je pense ne pas en rajouter en disant que c'est même la fierté de Kiri. Ce garçon est impressionnant.  
Hokage- Voyons comment il va s'en sortir. Déjà que ce moyen de locomotion n'est pas banal… »

En l'air  
« Simon- Bon, fini de déconner, je fais comment moi, maintenant ? »

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le sauver maintenant qu'il avait deux cents mètres en dessous de lui ? Quelque chose pour amortir sa chute ou du moins, le guider jusqu'en bas… Le guider… Son dernier Jutsu lui revint en tête : il composa et cracha un dragon de glace, fusion de l'eau et du vent, qui vint se placer sous lui. Cette sensation d'avoir une force de la nature pour esclave semblait de plus en plus lui plaire.  
Arrivé au sol, il glissa avec sa planche sur l'échine de l'animal de glace et continua sa course jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, au niveau de laquelle il fit un freinage dans un grand nuage de brume, salué par la foule qui l'acclamait.  
Son surf sur le dos, il quitta l'arrivée et partit vers le village, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne aille à sa rencontre : un homme approchant la soixantaine, au regard dur et à la barbe hirsute.  
« Inconnu- Bien joué, c'était plus que je n'espérais.  
Simon, reconnaissant la voix- Ah… Ginji, c'est ça ?  
Inconnu- Fini avec ce nom d'emprunt. Appelle-moi Francis, comme tout le monde.  
Simon- Francis ? C'est un nom de vendeur de frites, ça !  
Francis- De ramen… C'était mon précédent boulot… et j'y serai encore si je n'avais pas tout perdu.  
Simon- Hein ?  
Francis- Viens, je te raconterai tout en route. »

Chap 91 : Chacun son truc

Mais laissons ces deux nouveaux collègues pour retrouver Kiba et Kasumi, alors que Simon venait de les doubler.  
« Kiba- Comment ça ''derrière nous'' ?  
Kasumi, se relevant avec peine- … **UNE AVALANCHE !** »  
Avec un soudain regain de force, les jeunes adolescents se relevèrent et commencèrent à courir de toutes leurs forces dans la neige.  
« Kiba- On y arrivera jamais comme ça !  
Kasumi- Si t'as autre chose à proposer, vas-y ! »

Kiba continua de courir, silencieusement.  
« Kasumi, le regardant- Je sais que tu as une idée alors vas-y !  
Kiba- …  
Kasumi- Exceptionnellement, j'accepterai que tu m'aides !  
Kiba- C'est pas ça le problème !  
Kasumi- Quoi ? Et c'est quoi le problème ?  
Kiba- C'est une technique secrète…  
Kasumi- QUOI ? Et c'est parce que tu ne veux pas me la montrer que tu fais cette tête ? »

Elle se retourna un instant pour voir l'avalanche arriver sur eux.  
« Kasumi, paniquant- Tu ne laisserais pas une femme mourir tout de même ?  
Kiba- …  
Kasumi- S'il te plaît ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais sors moi de ce truc !  
Kiba, renonçant- Ok. » il sortit Akamaru de sa veste « AKA, ''le loup à deux têtes'', maintenant !  
Akamaru, surpris- Bwa ?  
Kiba- Pas de question, GO ! »

Alors que Kasumi sentait arriver l'avalanche, elle vit d'une fumée naissante des corps du chien et du maître, sortir un gigantesque loup blanc à deux têtes.  
« Kiba, d'une voix rugissante- Allez, monte ! »

Kasumi ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller de sa stupeur et monta sur l'échine de l'animal fantastique. Ils dévalèrent alors la piste à pleine vitesse, doublèrent un écureuil, foncèrent jusqu'au ravin que le loup descendit les pattes collées à la paroi et enfin atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. La foule, apparemment habituée aux Jutsus impressionnants, acclama le couple de la descente de la falaise jusqu'à l'arrivée, où Kiba reprit son apparence, en félicitant son chien qui semblait exténué.  
« Kiba- Alors, on s'en est sorti pour finir ?  
Kasumi, se remettant de ses émotions- Oui, finalement ça a été.  
Kiba- Et grâce à qui ?  
Kasumi, dégoûté à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire- Bon ça va… Merci, ça te va comme ça ?  
Kiba, souriant- Non, ça ne me suffit pas.  
Kasumi- Quoi ?  
Kiba, imitant une voix féminine- ''Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pourvu qu'on s'en sorte !''  
Kasumi- …  
Kiba- Donc tu me dois quelque chose, non ?  
Kasumi, se rappelant un cas similaire- Ok, ce que tu voudras !  
Kiba, aux anges- Mmmmmmh, quelle superbe journée ! Je maîtrise le Chuunin exam et une beauté me doit un service…  
Kasumi- Merci pour la beauté ; mais je t'interromps, on est pas les premiers !  
Kiba- Quoi ?  
Kasumi- Regarde au sol. »

En effet, dans la neige encore fraîche était imprégnée une grande trace plate puis les marques de pas d'une personne.  
« Raikage- Non, vous n'êtes pas les premiers, mais vous n'en êtes pas loin, en tout cas. Je vous laisse, j'ai une avalanche qui m'attend.  
Kiba et Kasumi- Hein ? »

En effet, l'avalanche venait d'exploser du haut de la falaise, en même temps qu'un gros écureuil sautait dans le vide.

Sur l'écureuil  
« Kin- Bon, désolé mais mes écureuils ne volent pas.  
Jushi, se mordant le pouce- Donc pour finir, on va devoir faire comme Simon l'a dit. Allez, tu t'occupes du chakra. »

L'écureuil se vit alors attraper par les doigts d'une grue à la taille impressionnante, qui les descendit jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée et ainsi nommer les derniers sélectionnés pour les finales.  
Alors que le village acclamait à présent le Raikage, celui s'avança pour poser ses mains sur la neige et patienter. Quand les premiers flocons touchèrent le sol, on vit la neige s'arrêter, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et ainsi, l'avalanche ne fut plus qu'un grand tas de neige.

Sur la terrasse  
« Mizukage- Et oui, c'est un génie. Il maîtrise la neige… Et pas moi, j'étais carrément jaloux à l'époque mais bon, avec un peu d'effort, on peut s'en sortir.  
Hokage- J'aurai une personne à vous faire rencontrer un jour… »

A la ligne d'arrivée  
« Kiba, aidant à porter les blessés- Bizarre, vu ton frère, je pensais que tu finirais pas dernier.  
Kin- Si j'avais pas eu à porter ces cinq-là, c'était sans problème, mais apparemment, Gin s'en est donné à cœur joie.  
Kiba, à lui-même- Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, Neji et même Gaara : impressionnant.  
Kasumi- Allez retournons à l'auberge. »

Résultat des sélections :

-Simon  
-Kiba  
-Kasumi  
-Kin  
-Jushi  
-Sasuke  
-Naruto  
-Neji  
-Shino  
-Gaara

Chap 92 : Va falloir s'expliquer…  
Tous à l'auberge accueillant les équipes sélectionnées, les jeunes ninjas se remettaient de leur épreuve. Suite à leur défaite et leur semi-coma, même si cela leur faisait mal de l'admettre, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto et Neji se retrouvaient affalés dans les fauteuils, dans un mutisme impressionnant, auquel participait d'une certaine manière Gaara, au regard si noir qu'il les faisait rappeler son premier séjour à Konoha.  
« Sakura- Vous voulez vraiment pas dire ce qui vous est arrivé dans la montagne ?  
Sasuke- …  
Sakura- Allez, on peut tous le comprendre de toute manière : on a tous été balayés comme rien, et par la même personne, en plus. »

Rien. Aucune réaction. Cette force et cette puissance qu'ils avaient découvert, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à y croire.  
« Sakura- Pourtant, y a aucune honte à se faire battre et… »

Mais elle se vit interrompre par plusieurs paires d'yeux noirs qui lui conseillait de ne pas en rajouter. A ce moment, Kin et Jushi firent leur entrée dans le salon.  
« Kin- Elle a raison : il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Vous vous êtes fait battre à plate couture, admettez-le, c'est tout.  
Sasuke- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'on s'est fait battre ''à plate couture'' comme tu le dis si bien ?  
Kin- C'est moi qui t'ai récupéré alors que tu pataugeais gaiement dans la neige fondue. Et au lieu de me chercher, remercie-moi, sinon, t'aurais encore ta petite face de ténébreux sous la neige à l'heure qu'il est et tu serais encore moins sélectionné pour les finales.  
Naruto- Ouais merci, Kin !  
Shino, insensiblement- Merci.  
Neji- Merci.  
Sasuke- …  
Sakura- T'es vraiment qu'un crâneur…  
Sasuke, regardant par la fenêtre- Merci.  
Kin, souriant- Mais y a pas de quoi, c'est normal. Bon maintenant, je propose un petit repas pour arroser tout ça, ok ? De un, ça va en réveiller deux, trois, et en plus, on peut devenir potes, non ?  
Sasuke- Parle-nous plutôt de ton frère.  
Kin, bloquant- Euh… » regardant Jushi « Je sais pas si…  
Neji- Moi aussi j'aimerai en savoir plus, je crois que tu peux bien nous…  
Ten-Ten, ouvrant la porte, essoufflée- Ca va ? Y a personne de blessé ?  
Sakura- Mais… t'étais où ?  
Ten-Ten, rouge- Je dormais dans le refuge. Je me suis réveillée que l'épreuve était déjà finie.  
Sakura- Tu… dormais ? Et où t'as dormi d'ailleurs ? On t'a pas vu de toute la nuit.  
Ten-Ten- J'ai dormi à l'infirmerie, j'avais un peu mal à la tête.  
Sakura, sérieuse- Bon… Kin, t'as deux secondes pour nous dire qui est Gin, car on sait bien que c'est pas ton frère, et moi, je pense même savoir qui c'est.  
Kin- …  
Jushi- S'il a pris une fausse identité, c'est qu'il y a une raison, on ne peut pas le trahir comme ça : c'est un membre de notre équipe. »

Pendant que l'assistance avait bien remarqué que Jushi ne changerait pas d'avis, Kin se serra les poings d'une telle force qu'ils en devenaient blancs.  
« Kin- Non, ce n'est pas mon frère : mais il aurait pu l'être. On était si ressemblants mentalement qu'il aurait pu être de ma famille. Ce n'est un secret pour personne ici : je suis beaucoup plus spécial que vous ne le pensez et que les héritiers des grandes familles ne la ramènent pas, on a vraiment rien en commun.  
Neji- Explique-toi…  
Kin- C'est privé, mais sachez que Gin, moi ou même Naruto, nous sommes de la même origine ; et on a beau avoir la même particularité, Simon n'a rien en commun avec moi ou Naruto, en terme de puissance.  
Sakura- Donc c'est bien Simon qu'il s'appelle.  
Kin, soupirant- … Darmes, Simon Darmes : c'est son vrai nom. »

L'information avait été lâchée comme une bombe dans l'assistance et les larmes se remirent à perler le long des joues de Ten-Ten.  
« Jushi- Ouais, je le savais bien qu'il les connaissait.  
Kin- Mais maintenant, il a tellement changé… Cette cruauté, ce n'est pas lui ou du moins, ce n'est pas ce que nous avons connu de lui. Il avait des poussées de méchanceté ou de colère mais là, c'est tout le temps… Franchement, je ne comprends pas : il a suffit qu'il entende parler de l'examen Chuunin pour devenir comme ça.  
Jushi- Moi, je sais pourquoi. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il vous retrouverait à cet examen car à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous êtes tous assez forts pour passer les deux premières épreuves facilement. Maintenant, je vais être très franche : vous avez beau paraître aussi sympas que vous le souhaitez, vous avez trahi Simon et c'est de là qu'il est devenu fou, non ? Je dirai même qu'il vous a tous démoli, y compris la petite à chignons, là bas. Je me trompe ? »

Tandis que les yeux de Jushi se faisaient froids et intransigeants, ceux de Ten-Ten se durcirent.  
« Ten-Ten, la menaçant- Espèce de débile, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on a vécu. Moi, qu'il prétendait aimer, je l'ai vu frapper presque tous ceux ici présents, puis me frapper moi. Tu peux en dire autant plutôt que de vouloir faire la morale à tout le monde ?  
Jushi- Tu veux qu'on compare les malheurs ? Un peu puérile comme réaction mais bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

Jushi regarda le public qui guettait la moindre de ses paroles. Elle scruta la moindre étincelle dans le regard des Chuunins présents puis refit face à Ten-Ten.  
« Jushi- Toujours ceux qui se plaignent le plus qui en ont vécu le moins. De tous ceux présents ici, je parie ce que tu veux que tu es celle qui a eu la vie la plus heureuse jusqu'à présent. Une pauvre bagarre d'amis ou une simple apparition de démon ne font pas de ta vie un enfer.  
Maintenant écoute moi bien : Simon, je ne connais de lui que son bon côté mais j'en sais suffisamment. Vous lui avez fait un coup de traître ; c'est certain car cette haine qu'il a, c'est contre tout Konoha qu'elle se déverse. Je l'ai vu massacrer votre pote aux yeux blancs et ça m'a suffit amplement.  
(à tout le groupe) Simon a en lui quelque chose qui accentue grandement son comportement et son avenir : s'il est content de sa condition, le bon coté prend le dessus, s'il est en colère contre quelque chose, le mauvais arrive à son tour. Si on ne trouve pas le moyen de le calmer, ça va être terrible et je peux vous assurer que je ne parle pas à la légère. »

Le silence plana devant ce monologue digne des plus grands psychanalystes, alors qu'ils gardaient tous le regard braqué sur elle.  
« Ten-Ten- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?  
Jushi- Disons que j'ai l'habitude de ''lire'' dans les pensées de gens. »

Kin sourit à cette dernière remarque : vraiment, c'était bien elle qu'il aimait et savait de où venait sa bonne humeur qui ne le quittait plus depuis un bon mois.  
« Sasuke- Et pourquoi on se remettrait avec un traître ? Il nous a quitté pour aller à Kiri : qu'il se débrouille.  
Sakura- … Cette réunion sur son dos, je pense que c'est ça qui la mit dedans. On a jamais pu vraiment s'excuser pour ça.  
Sasuke- Et alors ? On s'en balance ! Il est pas content, tant pis pour lui ! J'en mourrai pas pour autant.  
Jushi- J'en serais pas si sûre… S'il continue comme il a commencé, il pourrait bien ne pas se limiter à vous électrocuter dans la neige la prochaine fois. Et c'est pas que nous qui sommes en danger, c'est tous les villages.  
Neji- Arrête d'en rajouter, ok ? »

Ino arriva avec Chouji et Manji dans l'auberge.  
« Ino- Salut à tous ! On revient de faire des courses. »

Elle s'arrêta devant les visages décomposés de ses amis.  
« Ino- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
Jushi- Pile à l'heure. Dis-moi, tu as perdu pendant la deuxième épreuve, non ?  
Ino- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?  
Jushi- Comment c'est arrivé ?  
Ino- Y a son frère le sauvage qui est arrivé pendant qu'on pique-niquait, il nous a dit ''Salut les jeunes'' et une grosse boule d'eau nous est tombé dessus et après, c'est le noir.  
Jushi- Bon, je crois que vous avez tous compris : faire tenir une sphère d'eau en l'air, c'est pas donné à tout le monde, surtout à un simple Genin. Et il avait l'air fatigué ou non ?  
Ino- Euh non… Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'un tigre qui lui ramenait un gros blouson rempli.  
Jushi- Evidemment… Il l'a fait treize fois ce coup. »

Le silence se prolongea dans la salle.  
« Ten-Ten- Donc juste parce que tu ne veux pas mourir, tu veux qu'on se réconcilie avec ?  
Jushi, dont le regard s'adoucit considérablement- … Non, j'aime vraiment Simon et si je n'avais pas Kin, je crois que j'aurais fondu pour lui depuis longtemps.  
Kin- Oui ben pousse pas trop quand même !  
Ten-Ten, surprise- …  
Jushi- Quelle fille ne fondrait pas devant de la gentillesse, de l'intelligence, de l'humour et cette capacité d'être toujours là quand on a besoin de lui ? C'est pour ça que je veux qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était avant… »

Silence attendri.  
« Kin- Bon, on fait péter les bières ou pas ?  
Ino- Quelqu'un m'expliquera ce qui se passe ici, ou pas ? »

* * *

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard mais j'avais mes raisons. J'esperes pour vous me pardonnerai. 


	26. ch 93 a 96

Chap 93 : Le Vieux vendeur de ramens  
Cela faisait quelques heures déjà que Simon et Francis descendaient la montagne, les pieds adhérant à la paroi.  
« Francis- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on se fasse repérer.  
Simon- Et on va où, en fait ?  
Francis- Je t'ai parlé d'une organisation, tu te souviens ?  
Simon- L'Akatsuki ?  
Francis- Tiens, tu connais ?  
Simon- Vous en faites partie ?  
Francis- Oui et je souhaiterai t'y faire rentrer.  
Simon- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
Francis- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai battu facilement la dernière fois ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi et que je suis toujours à surveiller mon périmètre. Mais ça va changer…   
Simon- Hein ?  
Francis- Je vais te former, te façonner, pour que tu puisses devenir le ninja le plus puissant de cette planète.  
Simon- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Et vous dans l'histoire ?  
Francis- Pourquoi toi ? Mais tu es sûrement la personne qui a le plus de puissance sur toute cette planète. ''Sans maîtrise, la puissance n'est rien'' et j'ai bien l'impression que tu doses ton chakra à la perfection. Et enfin ta force : peu après t'avoir trouvé quand tu as appelé cette hydre incandescente, je t'ai vu t'entraîner à porter des arbres et casser des rochers à mains nues.   
Simon- Evidemment, c'est pas très écologique.   
Francis- Avec ça en poche, tu vas devenir très vite très puissant, encore plus que tu ne l'es maintenant. » 

L'adolescent venait de trouver une étincelle dans les yeux ténébreux du sexagénaire, comme s'il y avait bien longtemps que celui-ci n'avait pas connu une minute de bonheur.  
« Simon- J'ai l'impression que vous comptez en faire beaucoup pour moi ; plus que si cela n'allait que vous servir.  
Francis- …  
Simon- Vous me cachez un truc, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
Francis- Attendons d'être dans la forêt. »

Quelques dizaines de minutes après, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt touffue qui entourait la montagne portant le village.  
« Simon- Alors ? »

Francis s'arrêta et retira sa veste de kimono, dévoilant un corps recouvert d'arabesques incantatoires. La moindre parcelle de peau se voyait ainsi utilisée mais pour une raison que Simon n'appréhendait pas.  
« Simon- C'est… euh… joli.  
Francis- Je n'ai pas de chakra.   
Simon- Quoi ?  
Francis- Je suis né sans contrôle du chakra mais par la force des choses, je l'ai fait réveiller en lisant le rouleau interdit du premier Hokage ; ce que tu vois sur ma peau, ce ne sont que des sortes d'accélérateurs qui me permettent d'accroître ma quantité d'énergie. Mais ça a un prix : de telles inscriptions sont du domaine du maléfique aussi ma vie et mon corps dépérissent à chaque utilisation de technique trop puissante.  
Simon- Ca explique pas mal de choses… Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi.  
Francis, se rhabillant- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt : quand c'est une question de puissance, on ne pose pas de question.  
Simon- Bon, tant pis. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Simon reprit la discussion.  
« Simon- Je crois toujours que si vous ne m'aviez pas eu par surprise, j'aurai gagné la première fois qu'on s'est vu.  
Francis- C'est à dire ?  
Simon- Je voudrai une revanche. »

Posant son sac, Simon se mit en garde et attendit que Francis fasse de même, ce qu'il ne fit pas.  
« Francis- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me demander : un vrai ninja profite de l'effet de surprise, justement. » 

Ayant bien compris l'invite, Simon fonça le poing armé vers Francis qui ne bougea pas et attendit qu'il le frappe en plein ventre, amenant Francis à reculer suite au choc. Simon voulut se retirer pour préparer un second coup mais son poing ne répondit pas, son bras entier pendant à ses côtés, ruisselant de sang.  
« Simon, regardant Francis- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?  
Francis- On dirait que tu as une sale habitude : soit ton coup fait mouche et tu ne te prépares pas tout de suite à la contre-attaque, ou ta frappe est arrêtée et là, tu enchaînes.  
Simon- …  
Francis- Allez, c'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter. »

Souriant, Simon fit affluer l'énergie dans son bras et le rendit à nouveau opérationnel. Sachant à présent que toute attaque directe était inutile, il se mit à composer avec un grand sourire : un dragon incandescent devrait avoir raison de lui. Francis, insouciant, regardait la composition quand Simon s'arrêta net, une lame à nouveau derrière la nuque.  
« Francis- Et oui : encore une fois !  
Simon- C'est de la triche !  
Francis- C'est fini, la maternelle ? Estime-toi heureux que j'en sois resté là !  
Simon- Ce ne sont que des trucs de perdants.  
Francis- Peut-être, mais apparemment, ça marche. Mon grand, j'ai passé mes dix dernières années à m'entraîner pour survivre face à des ninjas bourrés de chakra. Des parades comme celle-là, j'en ai des tonnes. Je n'ai peut-être pas ton niveau d'énergie, mais le peu que j'ai, je l'utilise à bon escient. Regarde toi : je t'ai battu avec un Bunshin ! Un seul ! Même pas besoin d'utiliser de technique maléfique.  
Simon- …  
Francis- C'est bien ce que je pensais : toutes tes victoires t'ont monté à la tête. Tu es trop fier pour utiliser une technique que tu m'as vu faire et qui t'as battu.  
Simon- Mouais…  
Francis- Alors, tu acceptes que je te rende plus fort ?  
Simon, regardant ailleurs- Ouais.»

A partir de cet instant, L'homme ne cessa de donner des claques à Simon à tout bout de champ, toujours quand il ne s'y attendait pas. Restant toujours sur ses gardes, il se fatigua tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'à la nuit tombée, il s'écroule de fatigue, une fatigue qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.  
« Francis- Ok, on campe là.  
Simon, s'asseyant- Je suis mort : vos claques, ça m'a donné mal au crâne. » 

Juste à la fin de sa phrase, Francis lui en décocha une que Simon évita sans peine.  
« Simon, surpris- Hein ?  
Francis- Il était temps que tu comprennes… A trop te raidir en attendant le coup, tu te fatigues pour rien. En restant calme, reposé, tu as le temps de sentir un changement infime et voir arriver le coup.  
Simon, se massant le coup- Ah bon…   
Francis- Premier cours d'une longue série. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as affronté que des adversaires bourrins, c'était facile de voir leurs coups ; moi, j'attends, je patiente, je guette le relâchement. Sur ce, bonne nuit.  
Simon- On ne met aucun piège ?  
Francis- Tu les sentiras arriver, va. Si tu peux éviter un coup fantôme, tu peux sentir une présence, même en dormant. Et maintenant, arrête de me gonfler ou je te mets des claques pendant la nuit. »

Chap 94 : Le Tournoi des tueurs

L'étude des techniques ou comportements qu'il ne connaissait pas se fit le long du trajet qui le menait Dieu, et Francis, savent où. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva dans une ville fantôme, avec des immeubles tombant en ruine, qu'il apprit le but du voyage.  
« Francis, marchant dans la ville- Bien, une ville témoin du passage de l'Akatsuki. On a fait place nette, si on peut dire, pour pouvoir organiser ''le tournoi des tueurs''. Toute la racaille se réunit pour pouvoir s'affronter et peut-être gagner le prix d'un million de Konons. Ca te dit de participer ?   
Simon- Euh.. ben pourquoi pas. Mais pourquoi pas vous ? Vous êtes plus fort que moi !  
Francis- C'est vrai, mais je veux voir tes progrès.  
Simon- Bon, et ben c'est parti. »

Ils entrèrent dans un grand immeuble désaffecté et furent accueillis par deux hommes au casier judiciaire douteux.  
« Homme- C'est pourquoi ?  
Simon- … Un bol de ramen et une bière.  
Homme- Quoi ?  
Simon- A ton avis, si je suis là, devant la table où c'est marqué en grand ''Inscription'', c'est pour quoi ?  
Homme- Donc tu veux t'inscrire ?  
Simon- Non, je suis venu faire un tennis. Vous avez un cour de libre ?  
Homme, de plus en plus énervé- Bon ok. A quel nom ?  
Simon- Simon Darmes.  
Francis- Tu donnes ton vrai nom ?  
Simon- J'ai rien à cacher… J'ai même plutôt beaucoup à montrer.  
Homme- Ouais, ben ça fera quand même mille Konons, p'tit morveux.  
Simon- Mille ? Nan mais tu déconnes pas ?  
Francis, donnant l'argent- Voilà. Allez, c'est parti. On va voir si ça a changé depuis ma dernière venue. »

Dans les vestiaires, ajustant son pantalon ample blanc, lui rappelant les sensations d'un judogi, le tournoi allait commencer.  
« Francis- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?  
Simon, fuyant le regard de Francis- …   
Francis- Donc non… Aujourd'hui, ce sera ton baptême du feu. Ecoute-moi bien : tous ceux qui s'inscrivent ici sont des voleurs, des psychopathes, des tueurs ou les trois à la fois donc ne les épargne pas car eux ne t'épargneront pas.   
Simon- Mouais…  
Voix- **Et maintenant l'affrontement des membres du groupe C !**   
Simon, s'avançant- C'est parti. »

Entrant torse nu dans la salle, les avant-bras recouverts par des nouvelles protections, il vit le ring encore teinté de sang, sous les clameurs bestiales du public. Des hurlements primitifs qui se passaient de l'utilité des mots pour atteindre directement le cœur du combattant et le faire palpiter à pleine puissance.  
« Francis, au loin, par sa technique du son- Tu la sens cette émotion ? Je rêverai d'être à ta place.  
Simon, souriant- Non, maintenant, c'est mon tour ! » 

Regroupés autour du ring, les membres du groupe C attendaient que leur nom soit appelé.  
« Voix- Simon Darmes contre Yuhe ! »

Il avança lentement jusqu'au ring, monta les marches et se retrouva face à une montagne de muscles.  
« Yuhe- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce moucheron ?  
Simon- Je tiens les scores.  
Yuhe- Hein ?  
Simon- T'as déjà tué quelqu'un ?  
Yuhe, riant à pleine bouche- **MOUWA HA HA HA HA ! ! ! Non : aujourd'hui, pas encore !**  
Simon, souriant- Ah oui, évidemment… » 

En même temps que les adversaires s'éloignaient, le jeune ninja sentait la pression monter : oh oui, il allait tuer… Il allait voir ce que ça fait d'ôter la vie d'un homme. Plaisir, tristesse ? La réponse l'attendait à la fin du combat.  
Au loin, Francis sentait ce qui se passait et voyait de plus en plus clairement le changement qui s'opérait à l'intérieur du garçon. Il s'était inquiété que Simon n'ose pas tuer, maintenant, il redoutait le massacre qu'il sentait venir.  
L'arbitre ne voulant pas prendre de risque, et sûrement ne pas tâcher sa chemise, lança le combat de l'extérieur du ring. 

Au ''Allez-y'' de ce dernier, Yuhe se rua, tel un ours en rut ayant aperçu un pot de miel sur le dos d'une femelle, sur Simon qui d'abord l'attendait avec un sourire mesquin, puis disparut quand il allait le toucher. Yuhe termina sa course coupé en quatre. Les morceaux de chair touchèrent le sol dans un tonnerre de rugissements du public, alors que Simon gardait sa pose, sa grande épée effleurant à peine le sol, laissant les gouttelettes de sang perler sur la surface du ring.  
Du plaisir, c'était du plaisir qu'il ressentait… Oh oui, ce rush qui l'avait pris quand sa lame avait pénétré la peau du géant… Une expérience à renouveler. Maintenant, il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre…

« Arbitre- **Quel splendide finish ! Mais peut-on parler de finish quand il n'y a même pas eu de commencement ? Passons tout de suite au match suivant avec…**   
Simon, criant à l'arbitre- **Wow ! Amenez-moi tous les blaireaux du groupe sur l'aire de combat, ça sera plus rapide comme ça.**  
Arbitre, décontenancé- Heu… C'est pas dans le règlement, ça.  
Simon- Pourquoi ? Y a un règlement ?  
Arbitre- Nan mais y a quand même un semblant de règles et…  
Adversaire- Laisse ! On va s'en occuper et comme ça, ce sera réglé.   
Arbitre- Bon et ben allez-y alors… »

Les adversaires se présentèrent sur le tatami, un par un, présentés par l'arbitre.  
« Arbitre- Ainsi voilà Ernest, l'éventreur de Laval no kuni, le Gros Tueur de Zaman no kuni, Keikei-chan, ne vous fiez pas à son nom, Orphee, le Dieu du sommeil, Flower, homme ou femme, qui saurait dire, Pyth, la sainte-nitouche, ombre 176, 176 quoi d'ailleurs ?, Fitzkais, de Copa ou de cabana, Xellos, toujours là eeeeeet Metaleus, un gars bien de chez nous ! »

Simon se retrouva entouré par un dizaine de brutes qui caressaient leurs massues et diverses lames en le regardant avec un grand sourire. Un homme s'avança, portant une lame plus grande et plus épaisse que les autres.  
« Homme- Voyons ce que ton cure-dent vaut face à ma lame tueuse de dragon.  
Simon, riant- Tueuse de dragon ? Tu déconnes ! Allez viens, on voir ça… »

Le combat commença par un énorme coup de l'épée dans le sol que Simon esquiva de justesse. Cinq secondes de combat et il était déjà évident que cette homme, en plus d'être fort, était très agile. Simon feintait, jouait sur la vitesse, mais l'homme voyait toujours arriver sa lame à l'avance. Il recula et posa un genou au sol, reprenant son souffle.  
« Homme- J'ai vécu avec cette épée toute ma vie, c'est une partie de moi. Aussi rapide que tu sois, ta lame de comique ne pourra rien contre moi.  
Simon- Bon, tant pis. » 

Dans sa main, la lame fondit, fit un amalgame de fer paraissant vivre puis prit la forme d'un manche de sabre-lumière.   
« Homme- C'est quoi ce truc ? T'abandonnes ? » 

Un lame de lumière bleue en sortit alors que Simon semblait jouir de l'instant et du visage effaré de son adversaire.  
« Simon- J'y ai repensé quand j'ai vu que ''La guerre des étoiles'' n'était pas paru ici. » regardant son sabre « Celui de Mace Windu, mon préféré.  
Homme- Quoi ? »

En un éclair suivi du fameux bruit du sabre-lumière, l'homme tomba tranché en deux, son sabre dans le même état à côté de lui, sans qu'une seule goutte de sang ne soit versée.  
« Francis, à lui même, pour que les lecteurs puissent comprendre- Les Jutsus du fer que je lui ai tatoué sur les mains peuvent modeler le métal à sa convenance. Coupler ça au Jutsu du sabre d'éclair issu des Raiton, écrire lui-même sur ses dagues qu'il cache en protège poignets, pour ne pas perdre de temps dans la composition… Fallait y penser.  
Simon, rengainant son sabre- Allez les comiques, tous ensemble maintenant ! »

Les membres du groupe lui sautèrent dessus dans un énorme cri de désespoir… et tombèrent au sol suite à une série d'explosions, leur tête en moins, laissant Simon seul au centre, quelques tâches de sang parsemées sur son torse, un revolver dans chaque main.  
« Simon, regardant ses armes- Le Jackall et le Casull .454 : j'en ai toujours rêvé. Couplé avec le kata des armes d'Equilibrium, ça démonte…  
Francis- Et ça… Il a recréé une arme que je ne connais même pas, toujours en fer, et projette des tourbillons de chakra par explosion de l'énergie qu'il réunit dans l'arme. Vraiment impressionnant ! »

Faisant fondre à nouveau ses armes qui prirent l'apparence de gantelets d'acier, il descendit les marches, sous les cris du public qui l'adorait car il leur faisait amortir le prix de leur place.  
Dans les vestiaires, assis sur un banc et adossé contre des casiers, Simon fixait une chaussure qui traînait là. Etonnant : il n'avait jamais tué personne et pourtant, en avait enchaîné une dizaine sans le moindre remord ni doute. Cette sensation qui l'avait pris alors que sa lame découpait le fil d'une vie, elle était si bonne, si délicieuse, comme une montée d'adrénaline soudaine qu'il l'avait répété avec un sourire malsain, cherchant une beauté dans le meurtre. Une source de bonheur intarissable : voilà ce qu'il venait de trouver.  
Mais pourquoi devenait-il ainsi ? Tuer pour le plaisir ! Cela ne lui ressemble pas, ni à Shinki, surtout pas à Shinki d'ailleurs. Alors de où ? Ces méditations fut interrompues par des voix qui s'approchèrent et des pleurs qui retentirent.  
« ?- Allez petite, rentre là. »

Chap 95 : Vous attendiez tous ça

Il fut interrompu dans ses rêveries alors que deux hommes amenaient une fille en larmes dans les vestiaires et qu'ils claquèrent contre un casier. Les hommes aperçurent Simon.  
« Homme- Toi, casse-toi ! Je dois parler à ma copine… »

Simon ne répondit rien, se contentant de les regarder. Etrange, ces hommes allaient sûrement la violer et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie d'intervenir. Il les regardait, sans sourciller, alors que les violeurs commençaient à arracher violemment les habits de la jeune fille.  
Il resta assis, les bras croisés, contemplant cette scène d'un genre nouveau. C'est vrai, les rapports sexuels ne sont jamais que la satisfaction d'un besoin, pourquoi s'embêter à attendre que la fille soit d'accord ? Leur raisonnement n'est pas mauvais non plus.  
« Simon- Bizarre. Il y a de ça quelques temps, j'aurai jamais réfléchi comme ça. La sagesse peut-être.   
Francis- La sagesse mon cul !  
Simon, souriant- Ah ? J'ai pensé trop fort !  
Francis- Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire. Tu as deux secondes pour arrêter ça.  
Simon- Pourquoi ? Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, non ? » 

Francis ne répondait pas, en état de choc. Cette dernière remarque l'avait frappé comme un coup de hache.  
« Simon- C'est vrai, quoi. En plus, elle est carrément mignonne je crois que je vais leur demander si je peux essayer aussi. Ca a l'air… »

Il se vit interrompre par une gigantesque pointe qui sortait du poing de Francis et qui vint frapper juste à côté de son oreille.  
« Simon, sérieusement- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
Francis- Je l'ai déjà dit : arrête moi ça !  
Simon, soupirant- Ok, ok... »

De sa main gauche jaillit une sphère de métal qui s'assembla pour prendre l'apparence du Jackall. Deux balles, ou plutôt deux Chibi-rasengan, qui partirent arracher la tête des deux assaillants et recouvrir de sang le corps de la jeune fille. Puis, il se leva et quitta le vestiaire, silencieusement, alors que Francis avait encore sa pointe plantée dans le mur.  
« Francis, s'approchant de la jeune fille- Ca ira, jeune fille ?   
Fille, encore haletante- Oui, merci infiniment.  
Francis, l'aidant à se relever- Venez, on va vous trouver d'autres vêtements. »

Pendant ce temps, le chemin de Simon vers les finales se pavait de sang, alors que ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus impitoyables, précis et meurtriers. Lui s'amusait de plus en plus mais le regard de Francis se ternissait proportionnellement. Avant la finale, il le retrouva dans la hall.  
« Simon- Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. Vous n'avez jamais fait partie de l'Akatsuki, n'est-ce pas ?  
Francis- … Non.   
Simon- Evidemment, vous seriez bien trop faible pour ça. Vous avez peut-être l'expérience du combat, mais vous n'avez pas l'énergie suffisante. En plus, quand vous m'avez demandé de sauver l'autre débile, ça m'a semblé bizarre qu'un assassin veuille sauver des vies sans importance.  
Francis- Aucune vie est ''sans importance'', comme tu le dis. Tue tous les voleurs, violeurs ou psychopathes de la région, ça m'est égal, mais ne laisse pas maltraiter des innocents. Un assassin peut aussi avoir son éthique… Plus ça vient, et plus je doute d'avoir fait le bon choix.   
Simon- Quel choix ?  
Francis- Tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre.  
Simon, lui sautant de dessus, son sabre à la main- Réponds-moi ! »

Des bras de Francis jaillirent des pics osseux qui arrêtèrent la lame et de son autre bras, il saisit le cou de Simon qu'il envoya claquer contre un mur.  
« Francis- Expérience, intelligence et raisonnement : ce sont les maître mots du Chuunin. Continuant comme ça, tu n'étais pas certain de l'avoir ton gilet. » 

Francis partit s'asseoir à nouveau dans les gradins, à chercher s'il avait réellement fait le bon choix.   
La finale arriva enfin ainsi que l'adversaire du moment, un garçon aux lunettes et cheveux gris : Kabuto.  
« Simon- Tiens, des têtes que je reconnais.  
Kabuto- Quoi ?   
Simon- Et il est où Orochimaru ? Je l'ai pas encore vu depuis le début, c'est dommage.  
Kabuto- … T'as l'air d'en connaître en rayon, dis donc. Faudra m'expliquer ça après.  
Simon, faisant apparaître ses deux pistolets- Je crois que t'as pas bien compris : il n'y aura pas d' ''après''. »

Au hurlement de l'arbitre, Simon tira une série de salve que Kabuto évita sans trop de mal. ''Bien, passons à l'arme blanche alors''. Ces deux armes se mutèrent en ses deux dagues d'origine pour qu'il puisse foncer vers son adversaire.  
Ses dagues se heurtèrent aux scalpels de Kabuto, suffisamment pour que Simon s'ennuie et reforme ses sabres en gants.  
« Simon- Ok, t'as l'air un peu meilleur que les autres. Je vais être sérieux alors.  
Kabuto- Tu l'étais depuis tout à l'heure alors ne te la raconte pas. »

Continuant de le fixer, Simon reforma une dague et s'entailla le pouce.  
« Kabuto- Une incantation ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? »

Il plaça son pouce sur son coup et traça une arabesque. D'autres signes naquirent et formèrent un collier qui s'effaça petit à petit.  
« Kabuto- Quoi ?  
Simon- Un suppresseur de chakra, empêchant ton corps de te servir de chakra.  
Kabuto- Et pourquoi tu le mets ? Tu veux mourir ?  
Simon- Je l'ai retiré, nuance.   
Kabuto, riant- C'est impossible. Tes dagues que tu transformes, ça nécessite du chakra.  
Simon- C'est vrai. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un suppresseur mais un limiteur. Ca fait passer à peu près 0,5 de ton énergie totale, voire moins.  
Kabuto- Donc, ce n'est que 0,5 de…   
Simon, reformant son gant métallique- T'as tout compris. »

Dans une réelle explosion supersonique, Simon frappa de plein fouet Kabuto qui partit voler contre les gradins avant que Simon ne le dépasse et ne le reprenne de volée contre le mur. Il le reçut à nouveau sur le ring et l'envoya dans les airs, jusqu'à ce que le projectile humain claque contre le plafond. De là, il composa un sort de feu et envoya une rafale de sphère incandescente sur Kabuto qui ne pouvait rien faire sous cette tempête de coup et ne vit pas arriver le couteau qui le transperça mais sa forme en grappin accrocha Kabuto dans son dos et l'amena directement sur Simon qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il réceptionna le garçon en lui saisissant la tête qu'il claqua brutalement contre le sol, marquant le fin du combat d'un un grand bruit de craquement du crâne de Kabuto. Un hurlement du public fit vibrer les murs et le cœur de Simon qui venait d'atteindre un orgasme meurtrier.

Il commençait à se redresser quand il vit que Kabuto se redressait à son tour.  
« Simon- Mmh, j'avais oublié que tu pouvais régénérer tes cellules mortes. Mais tu dois être mal en point.  
Kabuto- Ok, moi de mon côté, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.   
Simon- Quoi ?  
Kabuto- Arbitre ! J'abandonne !  
Arbitre- **Simon Darmes, vainqueur !** »

Chap 96 : Pan, deux d'un coup !

La somme en poche, il quitta la salle et après s'être rhabillé, rejoignit Francis dans le hall, accompagné de la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé, d'une certaine manière.  
« Francis, se servant dans la mallette- Tenez, 10 000 Konons. Je pense que ça suffira.  
Fille- Que ? Attendez… Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop.  
Francis, avec un regard paternel- Eowyn, tu es toute seule maintenant, il va te falloir être forte. Nous allons t'escorter jusque la prochaine ville et là-bas, tu reprendras une vie normale.  
Simon- Quoi ? On va pas s'embarrasser d'un boulet !  
Francis- Un boulet ? Que crois tu que je fais avec toi ?  
Simon- Je suis plus fort que toi et tu le sais.   
Francis- C'est ça, rassure-toi. Viens Eowyn. » 

Ils commencèrent à repartir quand Eowyn se retourna sur Simon.  
« Eowyn- Je ne vous ai pas remercié.   
Simon, boudant- J'm'en cogne !  
Eowyn, le fixant d'un air attendrissant- Merci. »

Simon s'arrêta devant ce regard pur et attendrissant. Une nostalgie le prit soudain, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Cette sensation qu'une partie de lui refusait de succomber au mal, au goût du sang et de la violence. Il avait intérêt à trouver une solution s'il ne voulait pas rechuter dans la débilité.  
« Simon, regardant ailleurs- Pas de quoi… »

A la sortie de la ville, Kabuto refit son apparition, accompagné d'Orochimaru, reconnaissable à son visage aux traits de serpent.  
« Simon- Ah ? Il ne manquait plus que vous.  
Orochimaru- Paraît-il que tu me connais. Etonnant, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.  
Simon- Et maintenant, tu veux quoi ?  
Orochimaru- Je voudrai que tu travailles pour moi. Ca te dit ?  
Simon- Mmmh… Non. Pas du tout. De un, j'aime pas ta tête et de deux, une fois que j'aurai vraiment tué ton copain, tu ne voudras plus de moi.  
Orochimaru- Tué ? Tiens donc ? J'aimerai bien voir ça.  
Simon- Je n'aime pas laisser un travail inachevé. (à Kabuto) Approche. »

Son adversaire s'avança pour se placer face à lui.  
« Kabuto- Tu sais que je suis immortel, pourtant.  
Simon- Dis pas n'importe quoi. A part moi, personne est immortel.  
Kabuto- A part toi ? On va voir ça. »

Alors qu'il allait partir pour un assaut, Kabuto s'arrêta net, bloquant sur le regard de Simon.  
« Kabuto- … Jamais vu ce genre de pupilles.  
Simon- Normal, ceux qui l'ont vu ne sont pas nombreux à être encore en vie. »

Se reprenant, il attaqua à nouveau et fonça droit sur Simon qui esquiva tout ses coups. Le niveau de Kabuto était très bon, mais il était très loin d'égaler celui de Simon qui s'amusait de le voir brasser de l'air. Après une rapide réflexion, le garçon aux lunettes fit un repli stratégique.  
« Kabuto- Bon, je devoir passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Simon- Pas la peine de bluffer, je le vois que tu es crevé et que t'as presque plus de chakra.   
Kabuto, surpris- Quoi ?  
Simon, montrant ses yeux- Mon Ryume. Il ne me ment pas, lui.  
Kabuto- Ces yeux rouges auraient les mêmes capacités que le Byakugan ? »

Simon s'arrêta un instant… Avait il bien entendu ?  
« Simon, se retournant sur Eowyn- De quelle couleur sont mes yeux ?   
Eowyn, tremblant comme une feuille- … R… Rouge. Rouge sang. » 

Un silence étonnant planait à l'entrée de la ville. Pourquoi étaient-ils rouges ? Pourquoi…  
« Simon- Bah, tant pis, le rouge commençait à bien me saouler… Allez, approche. On va finir ça. »

Kabuto restait en retrait, montant un plan d'attaque, mais qui n'eut pas le temps de voir le jour. Simon fonça sur le garçon qu'il percuta à pleine puissance et démonta de coups. Kabuto avait à peine le temps de régénérer ses cellules et son chakra commençait à diminuer sérieusement. Plus aucun espoir. Les yeux rouges de son agresseur ne lui laissait pas non plus voir un grand avenir. Plus qu'une solution…  
« Kabuto, criant à la mort- Maître Orochimaru ! »

Mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il regardait le combat d'un œil attentif.  
« Simon- Tant pis pour toi ! »

D'un uppercut, il envoya Kabuto dans les airs et alors que celui-ci entamait sa descente, inconscient, Simon changea son gant droit en sabre-lumière, qui ne tarda pas à trancher la tête de Kabuto. Reformant son gant, il se retourna sur Orochimaru.  
« Simon- Alors, vous voulez toujours de moi ?  
Orochimaru, souriant- Mais oui, plus que jamais.  
Simon, sérieux- … Ok.  
Francis, criant- Quoi ? Non mais c'est pas vrai !  
Simon- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Francis- Mais c'est un assassin que tu as devant toi ! C'est lui qui a tué le troisième Hokage !   
Simon- Et alors ? Je m'en tape, je l'ai pas connu.  
Francis, s'énervant- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as plus de valeur morale ou quoi ?  
Simon, souriant- Mmmh… Non ! Et ça va mieux depuis.  
Francis- Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire… Comment toi tu peux en arriver là ?  
Simon, méfiant- Comment ça ''moi'' ?  
Francis- … Toi, avec ce que tu as en toi.  
Simon- J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, et tu ne parlais pas de Shinki.  
Francis, surpris- …   
Orochimaru, adossé à un poteau- Francis Mamoru. Ancien vendeur de frites, très connu à l'époque car sa marchandise faisait concurrence aux vendeurs de ramens. A l'époque, j'y allais tout le temps.  
Francis- Je sais, je me souviens de toi. Et je n'ai jamais compris comment Le Troisième n'a pu déceler que tu trahirais le village.   
Orochimaru- Je continue mon histoire…  
Francis- Je t'interdis de faire ça.  
Orochimaru- Ah bon ? Et bien on va d'abord régler ça et après, je continuerai. »

La phrase à peine finie, Francis attaqua avec une épée à la main. Orochimaru évita le coup et envoya voler Francis.  
« Orochimaru- Voyons, je suis un des trois légendaires, tu l'as oublié ?  
Francis- Et moi, j'ai envie de te tuer, tu l'as oublié ? » 

Il fonça sur Orochimaru à mains nues, en hurlant.  
« Francis- Je te tuerai pour la femme et les fils que tu m'as pris ! »

Des longs pics osseux sortirent des mains de Francis et fonça transpercer Orochimaru qui disparut et refit son apparition sur la tête de Francis.  
« Orochimaru- Incroyable ce qu'on peut faire quand on est pas ninja de naissance. »

Francis essaya de chasser cette grosse mouche avec ses armes mais elle avait déjà disparu. N'y tenant plus, il contracta tous ses muscles et vit ses bras, ses jambes et sa colonne vertébrale se munirent de pics acérés.   
« Orochimaru, baillant- Je m'ennuie… Donc, je reprends mon histoire : Francis Mamoru a épousé Maki Konturo et a donné naissance à Ginji et Yuki Mamoru. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Mais voilà, Maki était…  
Francis, hurlant- Arrête ! »

Le combat reprit de plus belle mais alors que Francis s'acharnait à vouloir transpercer Orochimaru, ce dernier continuait tranquillement son histoire, en évitant les attaques.  
« Orochimaru- Maki était une très grande ninja de la lignée des Konturo, capable de doser et maîtriser leur chakra à la perfection. Ces deux fils sont donc devenus des ninjas. Yuki Mamoru, le plus âgé, devait devenir le quatrième Hokage l'année où Konoha a été attaquée par Kyubi. Il y est mort avec sa femme durant le combat.  
Francis- Arrête !  
Orochimaru- C'est donc Ginji qui est devenu Le Quatrième Hokage. Or, deux ans plus tard, Kyubi réattaquait et perdit contre lui. Ginji est mort lui aussi.  
Simon, attentif- Ah bon…  
Orochimaru- Tu sais, mon garçon, tu pourrais le battre sans problème mais apparemment, les liens de sang sont trop forts…  
Simon, surpris- Quoi ?  
Francis- La ferme !   
Orochimaru- Bon, je finis ça. »

Prenant du recul, Orochimaru sortit un kunaï et lutta contre les pointes. Le duel ne dura que quelques instants, se finissant avec la mort de Francis, le front transpercé par un kunaï.  
« Orochimaru- Ah, comme ça c'est réglé. Bon, où j'en étais… Ah oui. C'est ton grand père.  
Simon, ébahi- Quoi ?  
Orochimaru- Impressionnant, hein ? C'est tout simple… non, en fait, c'est un peu compliqué. Bon, par où je commence… »

Mais Orochimaru ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car sa tête roulait à présent sur le sol.  
« Simon- Que… »

Une forme drapée de noir se tenait derrière le cadavre.  
« Simon- Vous êtes qui vous ?  
Itachi- Itachi Uchiha. Ton nouveau partenaire. »

Un silence régna.  
« Simon- C'est à dire ?  
Itachi- J'ai perdu mon ancien partenaire il y a un mois : il a tenté de défier le Tsuchikage.  
Simon- Cool, et je viens faire quoi, moi, là-dedans ?  
Itachi- Je t'ai vu combattre au tournoi.  
Simon, souriant- Vous me suiviez ?  
Itachi- Du tout. Je venais tuer Orochimaru et je t'ai trouvé en même temps.  
Simon- A part ça, vous venez de zigouiller un gars qui allait enfin me dire d'où je venais. Vous auriez pas pu attendre deux secondes ?  
Itachi- J'ai profité du combat pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Si je devais l'affronter de face, j'aurai perdu du temps.  
Simon- …   
Itachi- Pourquoi ? Tu veux connaître tes origines ? »


	27. ch 97 à 100

Chap 97 : Ca en fait du temps que vous l'attendiez ce chapitre  
« Simon- Oui, ce serait pas mal.  
Itachi- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? »

Eowyn était assise, transie, les regardant avec un air horrifié.  
« Simon- On peut la finir tout de suite.  
Itachi- Je ne préférerai pas. Tu peux appeler quel animal ?  
Simon- Des tigres.  
Itachi- Ok. Appelle en un. Il la conduira jusqu'au village le plus proche. Si on la laisse ici, les racailles du coin vont la trouver.  
Simon, se mordant le pouce- Encore un sentimental… »

Torachi fit son apparition, beaucoup plus grand que la dernière fois.   
« Torachi- Hoï ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?  
Simon- Tu vois la fille là-bas ?  
Torachi- Ouais.   
Simon- Tu la prends sur ton dos, tu trouves un village dans le coin, tu la déposes et tu disparais. Ok ?  
Torachi- Depuis le temps, je m'attendais à plus de convivialité. Enfin… Sur ce, à un de ces quatre.  
Simon, à Torachi- Attends !  
Torachi- Quoi encore ?  
Simon, lui lançant la valise d'argent- Prends ça. C'est pour elle.  
Eowyn, apeurée- M… Merci.  
Simon, se retournant- C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Francis. »

Aussitôt la demoiselle partie, Itachi reprit.  
« Itachi, en regardant la dépouille de Francis- Maintenant que tu as vu ton grand-père, passons à ton père. Tu es le fils de Yuki Mamoru et Nanako Chikara. En cherchant tes vrais parents, tu cherchais sans le savoir la source de ta puissance.  
Simon- Quoi ?  
Itachi- Quand on est un génie, ça vient bien souvent de ses parents. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais beaucoup plus fort que Naruto Uzumaki ?  
Simon- Quel rapport ?  
Itachi- Heureusement que je suis de Konoha sinon, tu pouvais encore chercher. Les Konturo ont la maîtrise du chakra et les Chikara ont une aptitude assez pratique qui est d'alimenter leurs muscles avec leur chakra quand ils le désirent et comme tu l'as remarqué, ça donne une force assez impressionnante.  
Simon, étonné- Ah bon…  
Itachi- Mais le problème, si on peut appeler ça un problème, c'est que ça ne s'arrête pas là.   
Simon- Encore ?  
Itachi- Tu as aussi du sang des Takusan et ça, normalement, ça te donne une quantité de chakra beaucoup plus grande que la normale.  
Simon, s'asseyant- Bon ok. Je m'assois, je vire ça » il repousse la tête d'Orochimaru d'un geste dédaigneux « et je réfléchis. » il assemble les infos une par une « Admettons… Comment j'ai récupéré du sang des Taku-chais-pas-quoi ?  
Itachi- Takusan. Etant dans les Anbu à l'époque, j'ai fait partie du peu de personnes à connaître cette affaire. Ta mère est la fille de Tsunade Chikara et Jiraiya Takusan.  
Simon, bloquant, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante- …  
Itachi- Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas ébruité ? Parce qu'elle réunissait deux des trois grandes composantes originales du ninja : la puissance et la force. Si cela venait à s'ébruiter, elle risquait de se faire kidnapper.  
Simon, même état- …   
Itachi- Et là, le troisième Hokage s'est trouvé face à un plus grand problème : la troisième composante que portait ton père s'est assemblée aux deux autres. Les légendes ninja de Konoha raconte que la maîtrise du chakra nous vient du fils du dragon, l'essence même du chakra, qui possédait force, puissance et maîtrise, qu'il a donné séparément à ses trois enfants et qui ont ensuite généré toutes les familles de ninja du monde. Avec toi, le ninja des temps anciens allaient revenir à la vie.  
Simon, crampe à la mâchoire- …  
Itachi- Konoha allait enfin avoir à ses côtés le plus puissant des atouts. » regardant Simon, qui semblait partir dans le vague « J'arrête là, je te laisse engranger ça. T'as d'autres choses plus intéressantes à apprendre. »

1 mois plus tard, Suna no kuni

Dans la prison des criminels ninja, un grand hall circulaire dont les murs étaient peints d'arabesques ninja, contenait en son centre une cellule. Dans cette cellule, un homme se reposait, les bras croisés derrière la tête.  
« Homme- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ?  
Garde 1- Quatre ans. Pourquoi ?  
Homme- Comme ça. Sinon, ta femme, ça va ?  
Garde 1- Oui, elle a accouché le mois dernier. Un garçon ; 4,5 Kg ; 57 cm.   
Homme- Belle bête, félicitations. Il a son 6ème sens ?  
Garde1- Non. Et j'en suis plutôt content, à dire vrai.  
Homme- Quoi ?  
Garde 2- Un ninja qui dit ça ?  
Garde 1- Tu as vu la vie qu'on mène ? Je préfère le savoir au village, tranquille, à travailler dans un bureau ou à vendre dans un magasin.  
Garde 2- Le mien, ça fait deux ans qu'il… »

Le silence soudain amena le prisonnier à relever la tête. Entre les deux corps inanimés, gisant au sol, se tenait une ombre drapée de noir qui avançait vers lui et vint ouvrir la cage.  
« Homme- Ah ? Il était temps, dites donc. Hashigaki ?  
?, ouvrant la porte- Il est mort il y a deux mois.  
Homme- Alors qui êtes vous ?  
?, retirant sa capuche- Darmes. »

Chap 98 : Darmes

L'homme sortit de la cellule, dubitatif.  
« Homme- Alors comme ça, l'Akatsuki recrute ? Sans mon avis ?   
Simon- Faut croire. Vous êtes bien Lord Dirz ? Pampa Dirz ?   
Dirz- C'est ça. Bon sortons d'ici, cette barrière anti-chakra commence réellement à m'énerver. » 

Ils passèrent à côté des corps des gardes.  
« Dirz- Impressionnant. Tu as fait ça en un éclair et pas une goutte de sang.  
Simon, continuant d'avancer- Normal, ils ne sont pas morts.  
Dirz, surpris- Quoi ?   
Simon- Je ne tue pas d'innocent. C'est mon grand-père qui me l'a appris… indirectement.  
Dirz- Mouais. » 

Sortant tranquillement de la prison, où les corps des divers gardes gisaient en abondance, Simon s'arrêta net.  
« Simon- Il y a un truc qui arrive : un chakra gigantesque. » 

Il se retourna et vit Dirz qui flottait à un mètre du sol, le chakra affluant à pleine puissance dans chaque partie de son corps.  
« Dirz, redescendant- Il faudra que je rase cette ville et fasse de cette prison ma chambre. Ca au petit-déj', ça vaut tous les orgasmes du monde.   
Simon, transpirant- … Et moi qui trouvais que vous ne payiez pas de mine…  
Dirz- C'est vrai que mon prénom n'inspire pas le respect… Pour le coup, j'irai bien massacrer le Kazekage, pour que le bonheur soit total, mais je crois que nous sommes pressés.  
Simon- C'est ça, quelqu'un vous attend : un petit cadeau de bienvenue.

Traversant déserts puis forêts, les deux ninjas allaient à vive allure et arriveraient bientôt chez eux mais un doute titilla Lord Dirz.   
« Dirz, criant- Stop !  
Simon, s'arrêtant- Quoi ?  
Dirz- J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose.  
Simon, regardant autour de lui- Quoi, vous avez détecté quelqu'un ?  
Dirz- Oh ça ? Oui, il y a une bande de voleurs minables à 500 mètres d'ici mais c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Vois-tu, chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki a d'abord dû m'affronter avant de pouvoir dignement porter cette bague. » Il lui montra une bague portant le kanji de l'universalité. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
Simon, se mettant en garde- Oui, je vois très bien. »

Dans une explosion supersonique, les adversaires se rencontrèrent, provoquant un impact sonore qui souffla deux, trois arbres en dessous d'eux. Le premier contact établi, ils se retrouvèrent chacun sur une branche. Lord Dirz riait alors que Simon se tenait le bras.  
« Dirz- Pas mal… J'irai même jusqu'à dire bien mais bon, on ne va pas en rester là. Amène-toi pour la suite ! » 

Répondant à l'invitation, Simon arriva sur Dirz qui l'évita avec facilité. Trop de facilité d'ailleurs… Un doute le titillant, Simon réitéra son attaque en concentrant son Ryume. Après s'être fait envoyer valser gentiment, il s'arrêta, collé à l'horizontale sur un arbre.  
« Simon- Vous êtes un Uchiha ?  
Dirz- Du tout, mais j'ai quand même le Sharingan. Etrange, non ?  
Simon- Vous vous l'êtes fait transplanté ?  
Dirz- En quelque sorte. »

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Même un Uchiha n'aurait pu éviter ses attaques qu'il rendait les plus rapides possibles. Comment faisait il ?  
« Dirz- Allez, approche, je voudrai apprécier tes jolis yeux rouges. »

La séquence de Tai-Jutsu commença dans lequel Simon devait coller ses pieds au sol pour ne pas voler à chaque frappe que lui donnait son adversaire qui prenait plaisir à enfin ses battre après quatre ans d'attente.  
« Dirz- C'est bon, c'est très bon. Encore ! »

Au cri de guerrier qui précéda sa remarque, Simon vit saillir des veines autour des yeux de Dirz. Simon comprit alors ce qui le chagrinait : Dirz combattait en Jyuuken, d'une manière propre aux Hyuga, rien à voir avec l'imitation que Simon en faisait. Cela ne l'avait pas choqué car les Hyuga ont toujours leurs yeux blancs en toutes circonstances mais là, il n'avait des Byakugan que les veines autour des yeux.  
« Simon- Comment faites vous ça ? Seuls des Hyuga peuvent combattre en Jyuuken.  
Dirz- Pose pas de questions, je n'y répondrai pas de toute façon. Allez, amène toi. »

Simon partit pour une composition de dragon incandescent, pensant que c'était la seule solution, mais il vit ses compositions interrompues par des feuilles volant vers lui comme des lames de rasoirs. Pendant qu'il s'enfuyait, il vit un dragon de feu lui arriver dessus. L'animal constitué de flammes rugit en même temps qu'il s'abattait sur Simon. Dans un réflexe salvateur, Simon fit sortir son chakra de tout son corps et le fit tournoyer de lui comme un gigantesque Rasengan. Celui-ci se relâcha quand le dragon l'atteint et le souffla instantanément.  
Il cherchait après son nouveau chef quand celui-ci arriva par derrière et l'éjecta d'un coup de pied avec un grand rire d'amusement. Simon atterrit au sol en plongeant dans la terre et refit surface quelques mètres plus loin. Dirz, haut sur une branche, le toisa avec amusement.  
« Dirz- Connaître des techniques, c'est bien. Avoir beaucoup de chakra, c'est pas mal non plus mais si tu ne sais pas te servir de ses deux avantages, cela devient vite un inconvénient.  
Simon, le regardant- …  
Dirz- Allez, encore ! »

Simon fit un Kage Bunshin et envoya ses mille clones sur Dirz qui ne décroisa pas les bras. Alors que l'homme disparut sous la vague humaine qui allait le submerger, on vit un tempête de pointes transpercer tous les clones. Des pointes faites avec les branches d'arbres, qui s'étaient regroupées autour de Dirz, comme un bouclier. Simon le regarda, désabusé.  
« Dirz- Je sais ce que tu te dis : ''comment peut-il faire un Mokuton, Jutsu de bois, alors que le dernier utilisateur était le premier Hokage ?  
Simon, attendant la réponse- …  
Dirz- Et ben tu le sauras pas ! Allez viens, on va terminer ça. » 

Simon sauta d'arbres en arbres avec la ferme intention de montrer qu'il n'était pas si faible. Prenant appui, il sauta à une hauteur prodigieuse et amena ses dagues dans ses mains. Celles-ci fondirent et prirent la forme de pistolets avec lequel il tira une série de salve. Les chibi-rasengans étaient devenus de vrais Rasengans sous la colère et les arbres tombaient sous les impacts. Devenus des sabre-lumières, il retomba au sol pour retirer son petit sourire à l'attaquant. Son Ryume en action, il ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver. Il fonça sur lui, ses sabres vibrant sous la vitesse super-sonique mais Dirz semblait l'attendre calmement. Il allait porter le coup final quand une sphère d'eau lui tomba dessus, amenant l'électricité de ses sabres à faire court-circuit et à l'électrocuter. Simon hurla sous la douleur et lâcha ses sabres qui, perdant le contact avec le chakra de leur maître, reprirent la forme de dagues. Il se releva avec difficulté, poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses muscles qui se régénéraient avec peine.  
« Simon, se mordant le pouce- Bon, plus qu'un moyen !  
Dirz- Laisse tomber ! »  
Ayant surpris le geste du garçon, Dirz avait largement eu le temps de s'entailler le pouce et de faire couler de son sang le long de son poignet, marqué d'arabesques. Du haut de son gigantesque scorpion, il regardait son invocation pointer un dard gigantesque au dessus du coup du garçon.   
« Dirz, très sérieusement- Tu es très fort, garçon. Personne sur cette terre, du moins aucun humain, n'a pu se vanter d'avoir une telle force à ton âge ; mais tu as beau être fort, je le suis d'autant plus. » 

D'un geste dédaigneux, il fit disparaître son scorpion et atterrit à côté de Simon.  
« Dirz- Viens, ils vont nous attendre. »

Bien des heures de course après, à travers les déserts puis les forêts, Lord Dirz retrouva enfin son équipe fétiche, réunie spécialement pour le retour de leur seigneur. Une magnifique résidence leur servait de terre d'accueil, mais n'importe quelle personne voyant cette splendide bâtisse n'y verrait qu'une ruine prêt à s'écrouler, grâce à un Gen-Jutsu.  
« Dirz- Un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
Itachi- Comme vous dites, seigneur.   
Dirz- Vous auriez pu venir plus tôt, non ?  
Itachi- Nous savions que vous étiez bien traité et vous sachant en prison, les autorités ninja ne pouvaient associer nos activités à l'Akatsuki.  
Dirz- Admettons. Faut dire que j'étais vraiment bien traité, mais passons : mis à part l'arrivée de Simon et la mort de Hashigaki, rien de neuf ?  
Itachi- Non. Nous n'avons fait que renforcer l'Akatsuki pour que vous soyez fier de votre groupe.   
Dirz- Bien, très bien. On a combien d'hommes ?  
Itachi- Nous neuf, une centaine de ninjas et à peu près dix milles voleurs, bandits ou autres racailles.  
Dirz- Impeccable, vraiment. Vous avez tous bien travaillé. Où est le colis que je vous avais commandé  
Itachi- Dans la chambre du fond. »

Lord Dirz partit vers la pièce citée tandis que Simon s'approcha d'Itachi.  
« Simon- Dis, le chef, il…  
Itachi- Vous vous êtes battus ?  
Simon- Oui et il…  
Itachi- Il t'a défoncé avec un grand sourire.  
Simon- Aussi mais il avait un Sharingan !  
Itachi, en état de choc- Quoi ?  
Simon- J'te jure. J'ai même cru voir un Mange Sharingan à un moment mais ça n'a eu aucun effet avec mon Ryume, enfin je crois. Ca m'a juste déstabilisé et du coup, il m'a pété une côte.  
Itachi- Et ?  
Simon- Et du coup, j'ai super mal.   
Itachi, criant subitement- C'est pas de ça que j'te parle !  
Simon, reculant- Wow, du calme. J'ai vu un Byakugan, et plusieurs techniques qui semblaient caractéristiques à certaines familles. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui se passait…   
Itachi, chuchotant en regardant ses pieds- Je l'ai trouvé…   
Simon- Et qui ?  
Itachi- T'occupes ! Va voir ce qu'ils font, tu comprendras… »

Simon s'avança dans le couloir et atteint la chambre.

Ligoté à une chaise, un garçon vêtu d'orangé s'agitait vivement alors que le nouvel arrivant s'approchait de lui. Lord Dirz lui retira son sparadrap qui lui obstruait la bouche.  
« Dirz- Je te préviens, ça va te faire tout drôle.   
Naruto- Et vous allez me faire quoi ?  
Dirz- Ce que j'ai voulu faire il y a déjà quatorze ans. Si Kyubi m'avait écouté, il n'en serait pas là. Enfin… » il sortit une main de sa manche et colla sa paume au front de Naruto. « Permettez ? »

Alors que Naruto se posait le pourquoi de la chose, il fut rapidement pris dans un semblant de torrent de lave qui lui brûlait le corps, comme si son chakra entrait en ébullition. La douleur déjà atroce se fit plus lancinante quand toute son énergie sembla sortir de lui, ainsi que Kyubi, encore scellé, qui semblait avoir du mal à s'arracher du corps du garçon. A l'opposé, Lord Dirz semblait éprouver une jouissance qui lui faisait oublier ses quatre ans d'emprisonnement. La douleur se calma, puis se tut alors que Naruto sombra ainsi que Dirz qui resta affalé au sol.  
« Choop, appelant Itachi encore dans la salle- Wow, Itachi… Je le tue ?  
Itachi, réfléchissant- …   
Choop - HO, Itachi, qu'est-ce tu fous ?  
Itachi, émergeant- Hein ? Euh oui, vas-y….'' puis, se reprenant énergiquement « NON ! Ne le tue pas ! Je le ramènerai moi-même.   
Choop - Encore fleur bleue ? »

Itachi le regarda d'un Sharingan menaçant.  
« Choop - Tu sais très bien que ton Mange ne m'impressionne pas.  
Itachi- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.  
Dirz, se relevant très difficilement- Non, Choop : pas besoin de ça. »

Tout le monde se retourna sur lui.  
« Yodawin- Mais ? Comment ? Un simple transfert de chakra vous demande une heure de récupération !  
Dirz, marchant péniblement- Je n'ai pas fini… Quand je m'endormirai, j'en aurai pour à peu près 6 mois… Je ne voulais pas m'endormir sans remercier celui qui m'a offert Kyubi sur un plateau. »

Il continua de s'avancer vers Simon, le visage en sueur et tendit sa main faiblement vers son livreur.  
« Dirz- Merci, jeune homme, bienvenue dans l'Akatsuki.  
Simon, saisissant la main tendue- Un plaisir pour moi, chef ! »

Chap 99 : Welcome to Ryu no kuni

9 mois s'écoulèrent 

Sur les routes chaotiques menant au village caché de la pierre, deux grands ninjas discutaient tranquillement.  
« Jiraiya- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi je devais venir avec toi ? Tu es bien assez forte pour y aller seule, non ?  
Tsunade- Disons que j'ai besoin de compagnie.  
Jiraiya- Pas à moi. Si tu voulais de la compagnie, tu aurais pris Sakura avec toi.   
Tsunade, soupirant- Je suis si atroce que ça ?  
Jiraiya- Pour être franc, oui. Alors, pourquoi je dois venir ?  
Tsunade- Si on va voir le Tsuchikage pour le prochain examen Jounin, c'est mieux que deux des trois légendaires se présentent.   
Jiraiya- Et ?  
Tsunade- Et j'ai un pressentiment… Ni bon, ni mauvais ; juste un pressentiment.  
Jiraiya- Mouais. » 

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, interdits. Un panneau de village venait de se dévoiler devant leurs yeux, sans qu'il ne l'ai vu arriver, trop occupés à discuter.  
« Jiraiya, lisant- Ryu no kuni ? Jamais entendu parler.  
Tsunade- Il y avait bien un village, mais pas si grand, et il n'avait pas de nom.  
Jiraiya- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?   
Tsunade- On se prend une chambre et on y passe la nuit, tout simplement. »

Après avoir réservé leur chambre, ils se promenèrent dans les rues du village, à la recherche de quelconques indices sur ce village mystérieux. Ca et là, des jeunes ninjas s'amusaient à courir sur les murs ou à se téléporter derrière leurs amis pour les effrayer : un village comme tous les autres.  
« Jiraiya- Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.  
Tsunade- A moi aussi, ce village n'est pas recensé parmi les villages ninja et ces enfants s'en sortent trop bien pour de simples amateurs.  
Jiraiya- Trop bien ? Regarde bien… »

Du bout du doigt, il lui indiqua une dispute qui commençait.  
« Fille- Si je sais lancer des shurikens !  
Garçon- Même pas vrai ! Ou alors tu tires n'importe où !  
Fille- Ah oui ? Et bien regarde ! »

Et la petite fille d'à peine six ans ouvrit sa veste d'un geste ample, dévoilant des holsters remplis de kunaïs et shurikens. Dans une vitesse impressionnante pour son âge, elle jeta ses kunaïs sur le garçon qui les attrapa un par un.  
« Garçon- Pas mal, mais pas assez… »

Le garçon sauta sur la petite fille et les deux enfants commencèrent un combat de Tai-Jutsu qui surprit les adultes les regardant.  
« Tsunade- Ca me rappelle toi et moi, à leur âge, pas toi ?  
Jiraiya, la sueur coulant à flot- … ce Tai-Jutsu, je l'ai déjà vu.  
Tsunade- Et où ?  
Jiraiya- C'est le Jyuuken des Hyuga.  
Enfant, arrivant par les toits- Arrêtez ! Si le prof l'apprend… »

A l'entente du mot ''professeur'', les enfants s'arrêtèrent nets et s'excusèrent avant de courir au loin. Quittant enfin la scène, les touristes retournèrent à l'hôtel pour un thé, bu tranquillement sur la terrasse. Ils débattaient sur le professeur éventuel quand un homme ressemblant à un bandit de grands chemins se mit à crier sur une serveuse.  
« Homme- Si dans deux secondes, je n'ai pas un tonneau de bière, je vous jure que je détruis l'hôtel et le village avec !  
Serveuse- Allons monsieur, ne vous énervez pas. Si vous me parlez comme à un chien, jamais vous ne serez servi.   
Homme- Quoi ? »

Au moment où Tsunade allait intervenir, Jiraiya la retint, continuant de fixer la serveuse. Le bandit la saisit au col, mais suite à un coup de paume de main de la jeune fille dans le foie de l'agresseur, celui-ci se plia, agonisant. Il se releva, enragé, en hurlant un cri bestial, mais la serveuse avait déjà disparu, se tenant derrière lui, le signe du tigre formé avec ses doigts.  
« Tsunade- Un Katon ?  
Jiraiya- Non, c'est pire que ça.   
Serveuse, criant- Arcane Tai-Jutsu de Konoha, mille ans de souffrance ! »

Plantant les doigts dans le derrière de l'homme, celui-ci entama un vol plané et atterrit contre le mur de l'hôtel, assommé. La serveuse se fit applaudir par le public, tandis que Jiraiya l'appelait.  
« Serveuse- Oui ? Que désirez-vous ?  
Jiraiya- Votre nom et voir celui qui vous a appris cette technique.  
Serveuse- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Jiraiya- Parce que vous venez de faire une arcane de Konoha, et que vous n'êtes pas de Konoha.  
Serveuse, surprise- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop…  
Homme, se relevant- Je vais revenir, avec toute ma bande, et on va piller ce village et toi, je te tuerai après t'avoir violé et prêté à tous les gars de ma bande.  
Serveuse, souriant- Mais oui, comme ça, quand vous reviendrez, vous ferez connaissance avec le dragon et là, je vous plains.  
Homme, la fixant- Le… Le dragon ? Le dragon de sang ? Il est ici ?  
Serveuse- Lui-même. Mais allez chercher vos copains, il vous signera des autographes si vous le souhaitez.  
Homme, la fixant- Pas la peine de bluffer. On va revenir, t'en fais pas. »

L'homme quittant la terrasse, la serveuse se retourna à nouveau sur ses clients.   
« Serveuse- Ah oui, j'oubliais : je m'appelle Eowyn. Enchantée. »

et le suivant

Chap 100 : Le dragon sanglant

« Eowyn- Et celui qui nous a appris ça, vous n'allez pas tarder à le rencontrer.  
Tsunade- Nous ?   
Eowyn- Tous ceux du village qui veulent apprendre à se défendre et à défendre ceux qui leur sont chers.   
Tsunade- Et il est comment ce ''dragon sanglant'', exactement ?  
Eowyn- Il ne va pas tarder. Ces boulets ont leur campement juste à coté du village. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Tsunade et son garde du corps ne l'espéraient plus, ils entendirent des centaines de pas résonner et s'approcher d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, devant l'hôtel, se tenaient une centaine de bandits, attendant le départ pour mettre la ville à sac.  
« Homme, hurlant- Où tu te caches, Dragon ? Viens, moi et mes potes, on veut te rencontrer. »  
Seul le silence répondit à sa demande.

« Homme, à Eowyn- Tu vois ? Il n'y a personne pour protéger ce village, et maintenant, il est à nous.  
Eowyn, souriant- Oui, si tu veux… » 

Amenant ses doigts à sa bouche, la jeune serveuse se mit à siffler une mélodie qui retentit dans tout le village. Un long silence s'installa.  
« Homme, souriant- Et ? Tu siffles après qui ?  
Eowyn, débarrassant une table- Personne...  
Homme, rugissant- A l'attaque ! » 

Mais ses hommes ne partirent pas. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit plusieurs de ses hommes dans les pommes, et derrière, des enfants habillés d'une longue chemise noire, en position de combat.  
« Jiraiya, impressionné- Wow, costauds ces gosses.  
Homme- Zigouillez-moi ces petits monstres ! »

La bataille fit rage entre les enfants âgés d'à peine dix ans et les bandits mais ces derniers étaient bien trop nombreux. Au moment où la situation allait se renverser, une ombre orange apparut au milieu du groupe et ravagea ce qui restait de voleurs.  
« Chef- Ernest, rapplique ! » 

Un homme tomba d'un toit devant le garçon, qui le regarda avec mépris. Entreprenant un combat, il fonça sur le nouvel opposant qui lui souffla une vague de feu. Il eut juste le temps de protéger son visage avec ses bras, mais ne vit pas arriver le coup de l'homme qui l'envoya frapper contre un mur et tomber inconscient au sol.  
Les hommes de la bande commençaient déjà à se relever alors que les jeunes ninjas se tenaient éloignés de ce nouvel opposant.  
« Chef- Allez, éliminez-moi d'abord ces monstres comme ça après, on pourra s'amuser… »

Les hommes allaient attaquer quand ils virent un homme se présenter devant eux, calmement, marchant sans se presser.  
« Bandit- Qu'est-ce tu fais là, toi ?  
Homme- Les enfants, vous avez deux secondes pour vous reculer et vous retourner. Si j'en vois un seul qui regarde ce que je fais, je serais très sévère avec tout le monde. Ok ? »

Les enfants reculèrent en vitesse et se retournèrent.  
« Jiraiya- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ? On voit rien ! »

Ne pouvant plus tenir, les hommes allaient détruire ce nouvel arrivant quand ils retombèrent au sol dans un brouillard de sang, dû aux multiples carotides saignées. L'inconnu se vit repeint d'un rouge écarlate, amplifiant son aspect terrifiant.  
« Chef, tremblant- Non… Non… Tu es… le Dragon de Sang !  
Dragon- Lui-même. Je vais aller à l'essentiel. Il y a neuf mois de ça, j'ai dû massacrer jusqu'au dernier une horde de bandits trois fois plus grosse que la vôtre. Si je pouvais me passer de ça, ça m'aiderait ; alors prenez vos camarades et cassez-vous.  
Chef- O… Ok… On s'en va…  
Ernest- Non, moi, je relève le défi. »

Un petit public s'était formé autour de l'hôtel, alors que Jiraiya et Tsunade en voyait de moins en moins.  
« Tsunade- Pff, on devrait se rapprocher.   
Jiraiya- Comme tu dis. On va essayer, le haut de l'hôtel   
Dragon- Les enfants, allaient retrouver vos parents à l'hôtel, ils doivent être là. Et toujours interdiction de regarder. »

Ainsi, une place plus conséquente leur fut offerte. Entourés des bandits qui formaient un ring circulaire, ils pouvaient entamer les hostilités. D'un commun accord, ils débutèrent le combat, que le bandit équilibra en se recouvrant de chakra. Le Dragon vit sa vitesse insuffisante et se recula un instant pour retirer des poids accrochés à ses jambes et bras. Le Tai-Jutsu se rééquilibra en sa faveur. Le remarquant, Ernest en appela une vague de flammes que le Dragon évita et qui alla brûler des bandits. Ainsi, les Jutsus continuèrent d'affluer mais le Dragon semblait les lire bien à l'avance. Anticipant une attaque de torrent de flammes, il fonça sur le ninja qu'il trancha en deux, grâce à des armes indiscernables pour les deux légendaires en haut de l'hôtel.   
« Jiraiya- Sans utiliser son chakra, impressionnant !   
Tsunade- Viens, allons le voir. J'aimerai voir à quoi il ressemble de près.  
Jiraiya, la retenant- Ah ! Attends un peu, il y en a encore un. »

En face d'eux, un homme se tenait au sommet des appartements à coté de l'hôtel, et sauta pour rejoindre l'aire de combat. L'affrontement ne mis pas longtemps à commencer mais la donne changea quant au vainqueur présumé. Même sans ses poids et en se mettant au maximum de sa puissance, il ne pouvait atteindre le niveau de ce nouvel intervenant.  
Le public continuait de regarder les coups échangés avec un sourire car ceux-ci savaient pertinemment que personne n'était plus fort que le Dragon et Tsunade le remarqua.  
« Tsunade, sortant des aiguilles- Apparemment, il a ses limites et ne veux pas se servir de son chakra. Si on ne l'aide pas, il va mourir. Je ne crois pas que l'autre va se laisser faire si longtemps. »  
D'un coup, le ninja s'arrêta, laissant une ouverture au Dragon qui, d'un long mouvement ample, décapita son opposant.

Alors que les bandits se sauvaient avec les corps de leurs camarades sur le dos, Tsunade atteint la terre ferme et bloqua sur celui que l'on appelait le Dragon, maintenant acclamé par tous les membres du village présents. Une longue chemise noire, un dragon brodé dans le dos, un visage doux bien que maculé de sang et des yeux d'un bleu à s'y noyer volontiers. Elle murmura faiblement, comme si cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé ce nom : ''Simon''.


	28. la fin de l'histoire

Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! 

Tsunade restait bloquée devant cette apparition divine. Celui qui avait trahi Konoha puis Kiri, qu'elle avait formé et amené à un niveau bien trop puissant pour un enfant ; celui-là même était à quelques mètres d'elle, ruisselant de sang mais arborant un sourire resplendissant répondant aux applaudissements du public.

« Simon, appelant un serveur- Mike ! Va me chercher un sac pour couvrir le cadavre en attendant le croque-mort. Les enfants, toujours interdiction de se retourner !

Jiraiya- Alors c'est là qu'il se cachait. Et Naruto aussi…

Tsunade, toujours immobile- Simon…

Eowyn, se précipitant- Chut ! Ne l'appelez pas comme ça !

Jiraiya, surpris- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Eowyn- Il ne faut pas, c'est tout. Appelez-le Dragon, comme tout le monde.

Tsunade- Dragon ?

Eowyn, regardant Simon- Oui, Dragon. Dragon et Renard, les deux gardiens et fondateurs de Ryu no Kuni. »

Simon s'approcha des deux ninjas, avec un grand sourire.

« Simon- Bonjour. Tu fayotes auprès des clients maintenant ?

Eowyn- Euh… Oui. Et toi ? Tu aimes te baigner dans le sang ou quoi ? Regarde-toi ! On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui fais la lessive.

Simon- J'ai un surnom, faut que je l'utilise. »

Il regarda longuement ces inconnus, puis planta une aiguille tachée de sang aux pieds de Tsunade.

« Simon, sérieusement- J'aurai plu le battre seul, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

Tsunade, le fixant- …

Jiraiya- Il était bien trop rapide pour toi. Sans utiliser ton chakra, tu ne pouvais pas le battre. »

Subitement, Simon se mit à rire bruyamment, à la grande surprise de Jiraiya.

« Simon- Mon chakra ? Vous êtes au moins le centième à me faire cette remarque. Du chakra ? Je n'en ai jamais eu !

Jiraiya et Tsunade- …

Simon- Sinon, je serai devenu ninja depuis longtemps ! **Eh, Renard ! Viens voir !** »

Naruto, aidé par des gens du public, approcha.

« Naruto- Ouais, quoi ?

Simon, riant- Eux aussi ils croient que j'ai du chakra.

Naruto- Aussi ? C'est une manie ! Faut dire que connaître les signes et pas avoir de chakra, c'est illogique !

Jiraiya- Vous connaissez les signes ?

Simon- Oui, et je ne sais même pas comment ! Quand je me suis réveillé il y a neuf mois, je me suis dit : ''tiens, je connais plus de mille techniques ninjas, moi ?''

Jiraiya- Evidemment. Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous ?

Simon- Pas de problème. (se retournant) Ah, ils ont recouvert le cadavre. (criant) C'est bon, les enfants, vous pouvez regarder. »

Les enfants se retournèrent pour découvrir une aire de combat tachetée de sang et leur maître à nouveau recouverts de ce fluide vital. En vitesse, ils saluèrent et partirent comme ayant vu le diable.

« Jiraiya, s'asseyant- Ils sont très forts, dites-moi. C'est vous qui les entraînez ?

Simon, faisant de même- Oui. Je prends tous les enfants avec leur sixième sens et je les entraîne. Renard s'occupe des sans-chakras.

Jiraiya- Alors c'est toi qui as appris cet arcane de Konoha à notre jeune serveuse ?

Naruto- Oui, il m'est venu tout seul, aussi. »

Et ils continuèrent de discuter, riant et critiquant leurs méthodes d'éducation, tandis que Tsunade restait calme, assistant à la discussion.

« Simon- Vous n'avez encore rien dit depuis le début, madame. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tsunade, subitement- Comment es tu arrivé ici et pourquoi ce simple village de paysans est devenu une si grande ville en neuf mois de temps ?

Simon- Vous, vous êtes directe. En fait, …

Naruto, regardant sa montre- Eh, on va être en retard. Excusez-nous, on a un cours à donner.

Simon- Exact. Au revoir ! »

Précipitamment, ils partirent de la terrasse et disparurent dans les rues de la ville. Eowyn arriva à ce moment-là et s'assit à la table.

« Eowyn- Je sais ce que vous vous demandez : ''comment il sont arrivés là, pourquoi il n'a plus de chakra et pourquoi ne se souvient il plus de rien ?

Tsunade- C'est exactement ça. Et d'ailleurs, comment savez-vous qu'il avait son sixième sens avant ?

Eowyn- Je l'ai rencontré au tournoi des tueurs de l'année dernière. Mes ravisseurs voulaient abuser de moi quand il est intervenu et leur a arraché la tête.

Tsunade- …

Eowyn- Puis, un mois plus tard, un homme les a amenés dans ce village, les a donnés au chef du moment, puis est reparti. Le chef me les a confiés quand j'ai reconnu Simon et trois jours plus tard, il refaisait surface ; Renard a dormi deux jours de plus. Après avoir dit : ''mon dragon ?'', il m'a demandé ce qui se passait. Je lui ai expliqué que des voleurs avaient pris le village et qu'il fallait se cacher. A ce moment, il s'est levé, a passé ses vêtements, mis ses dagues à sa ceinture et ses diverses besaces pleines d'armes et est parti de mon appartement. Il est revenu le lendemain matin, recouvert de sang.

Jiraiya- Quoi ?

Eowyn, le regard perdu dans le vide- Il les avait tous tué, tous… Tué n'est même pas le mot : au début, c'était de simples morts, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les bâtiments, les cadavres se faisait de plus en plus atroces. Comme si… comme s'il renouait avec un vieux plaisir. C'est de là qu'est revenu son surnom, une légende depuis le tournoi des tueurs. Je l'y ai vu massacrer des voleurs et des bandits, je l'ai vu massacrer chez nous, je commençais à avoir vraiment peur pour le village mais le lendemain de cette affaire, il est redevenu normal. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit à ce sujet, c'est : ''si je me recouvre de sang, c'est pour les effrayer, ce n'est pas par plaisir'' et ''en fouillant, j'ai découvert leurs prisons avec femmes et enfants. Un conseil, ceux qui iront nettoyer les cadavres auront intérêt d'avoir le cœur bien accroché.

Jiraiya- Et ? »

Eowyn s'arrêta un instant, regardant au loin.

« Eowyn- Tous les hommes, sans exception, qui ont voulu nettoyer le massacre n'ont pas mangé pendant trois jours.

Jiraiya, impressionné- Wow… Bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Tsunade- On lui demande s'il veut revenir.

Jiraiya, sérieusement- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. S'il est bien ici, qu'on le laisse. En plus, il a déjà trahi Konoha et Kiri. Ca ne te suffit pas ?

Tsunade, regardant tristement la table- …

Eowyn- Ne me le reprenez pas, s'il vous plait !

Jiraiya- Me ?

Eowyn, regardant son plateau de service- On… On est ensemble…

Jiraiya- Raison de plus. Bien, on a encore de la route demain. Debout Princesse, on va prendre notre chambre.

Tsunade, se levant doucement- …

Eowyn- Je suis désolée.

Tsunade- Mais on prend Naruto, on a pas le choix.

Eowyn- Qui ?

Tsunade- Renard, comme vous l'appelez. Vous me l'enverrez dans notre chambre, ce soir.

Eowyn- Très bien. »

Tsunade esquissa un départ puis s'arrêta.

« Tsunade- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas l'appeler par son nom ?

Eowyn- Car quand on le fait, cela lui donne mal à la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Tsunade, reprenant la marche- … »

A la nuit tombée, Jiraiya et Tsunade virent Naruto frapper à leur porte.

« Naruto- Eowyn m'a dit de passer.

Tsunade- Je vais aller au plus court. Veux-tu venir avec nous ? Dans un village ninja ?

Naruto- Quoi ?

Tsunade- Je peux faire de toi un ninja, ça te tente ?

Naruto- Oui, je veux bien, mais sans chakra, ça risque d'être dur.

Tsunade- Approche-toi et assis-toi. »

Naruto s'exécuta. Tsunade passa derrière lui et composa les signes de réveil du chakra en appliquant ses mains sur la tête de Naruto. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Tsunade, retirant ses mains- Ok, on a un problème.

Jiraiya- Quoi ?

Tsunade- Il n'a pas de chakra, vraiment aucun. Et Kyubi n'est plus là. »

Au mot Kyubi, Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un râle de douleur. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe.

« Tsunade, réfléchissant- Hmm… On va l'amener à Konoha. Un choc psychologique fera peut-être la différence. Je suis prête à parier que son chakra est quelque part en lui mais je ne parierai pas sur Kyubi.

Jiraiya- On laisse tomber le Tsuchikage ? Ok. Bon, garçon, va faire tes valises, demain, tu pars avec nous.

Naruto, reprenant son souffle- D'accord. »

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus 

Quelques jours plus tard, à Konoha

Sasuke, se promenant en ville pour s'acheter du pain sentit une présence qui le rendait nostalgique. Dans sa course jusque la place du Feu, il rencontra Sakura qui le cherchait. Ensemble, ils atteignirent la terrasse, où ils trouvèrent Naruto, Jiraiya et Tsunade en train de regarder les quatre figures. Soudain le jeune ninja en orange sombra au sol, se tenant la tête et criant de douleur. Sasuke et Sakura restèrent interdits devant ce spectacle.

« Jiraiya- Mouais, pas encore suffisant… Il a hurlé devant la porte du village, devant l'académie, devant le vendeur de ramens et toujours rien…

Sakura, s'avançant- Naruto ! »

Celui-ci se retourna malgré la vague de douleur qui le reprenait et aperçut ses deux anciens collègues. Soudain, la vague de douleur s'interrompit, mais contre l'attente de Tsunade et Jiraiya, il ne se passa rien d'autre. Enfin, il s'écroula au sol.

« Tsunade- Mes doutes se confirment : il n'a plus de chakra... et de démon non plus.

Jiraiya- Donc on a un autre problème : où il est atterri ?

Sakura, s'approchant en courrant- Naruto ? Ca va ?

Naruto, se relevant difficilement- Ouais. Mais j'ai mal au crâne…

Tsunade, discrètement- Apparemment, il a quand même retrouvé la mémoire.

Sasuke, souriant- Il était temps, ça manquait de boulet, ici ! »

Une semaine plus tard, alors que tous les villages que portait cette planète coulaient des jours tranquilles, Ryu no Kuni était sur le point de voir son histoire commencer.

Simon, à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner, s'approchait tranquillement de l'hôtel où Eowyn travaillait, tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de ninja attablés et riant bruyamment. Se posant derrière le comptoir, il s'étonna du bruit que faisaient ces ninja que l'on disait discrets par nature.

« Ninja 1- Un beau bordel quand même… Maintenant que le Tsuchikage est mort, on attaque Suna et son Kazekage.

Ninja 2- Ensuite, le Raikage, puis le Mizukage et enfin, l'Hokage. »

Curieux, Simon se retourna pour mieux voir ces ninjas quand, à la vue de leurs visages, une douleur lui prit le crâne et l'amena à crier de douleur. Eowyn, alertée par les plaintes, arriva en courant.

« Eowyn- Dragon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Simon, au sol- Je ne sais pas, je…

Ninja- Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles maintenant ? Dragon ? »

Tous les ninjas se trouvaient face à lui, le toisant.

« Simon, essayant de se relever- Qu'est-ce que… Arrgh ! »

Une autre vague de douleur venait de le prendre et il se retrouva au sol à agoniser de plus en plus.

« Ninja- Je ne saurai que trop te remercier pour Shinki et pour m'avoir amener Kyubi sur un plateau. »

A la prononciation de ces deux noms, il cria de plus bel, souffrant de maux atroces.

« Ninja- C'est douloureux, hein ? Oh oui, ça l'est…

Eowyn, se mettant devant Simon- **Arrêtez ça ! Laissez le !**

Ninja- On se tait, misérable sans-chakra ! »

A sa phrase faisant trembler tout le restaurant de peur succéda un kunaï qui alla se planter dans le front de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tomba ventre à terre devant Simon. Le garçon resta interdit devant le corps de la jeune fille, gisant devant lui et ayant perdu de sa couleur de vie.

« Ninja- Alors, tu vois qui je suis, maintenant ? »

Simon ne répondit pas, en état de choc.

« Ninja, avec un sourire vicieux- Alors ? Alors ?

Simon- D… D… » un instant de calme. « DIRZ ! »

Sa douleur avait disparu mais une autre avait pris la place. En hurlant de colère, il se redressa en un éclair et se rua sur l'homme, les dagues aux poings. Dirz se riait de ses attaques et s'amusait de la colère du garçon. Quand le restaurant ne fut plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille, Dirz sortit une main de son long manteau noir et mit une pichenette au front de Simon qui vola et s'écrasa contre un mur.

« Dirz- Je croyais ne récupérer qu'un dragon et me voilà avec les trois composantes des ninjas de la légende. Je les avais déjà, mais ça surprend toujours… » s'approchant de Simon, adossé au mur « Ah, quel dommage que j'avais besoin de ce dragon, tu serai devenu une bonne recrue. Enfin, c'est la vie comme on dit.

Simon, dans un souffle, mais ne pouvant redresser la tête- Je te tuerai.

Dirz- Ne me fais pas rire, tu n'es rien sans ton dragon… Rien. Malgré tout, vu que tu m'as quand même apporté deux démons sur un plateau, je veux bien te dire ton histoire. Vois tu, mon aptitude principale est d'aspirer le chakra des autres et de l'assimiler. Mais en même temps, je récupère ses mémoires et ainsi, ses techniques. D'ailleurs, ces mémoires combinées m'ont permis de connaître ta généalogie.

Vois tu, tu es bel et bien le descendant du Dragon, tout comme je suis le descendant du Renard. Enfin presque… Par inadvertance, j'ai aspiré l'énergie d'un des trois descendants de Kyubi, puis, au fur et à mesure, j'ai récupéré les deux autres, qui sont identiques aux tiennes. Mais là où les légendes ninjas se trompent, c'est quand elles disent que tu descends du fils du Dragon. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse… »

Dirz, semblant prendre du plaisir à raconter une telle histoire, prit une chaise et s'assit face au garçon.

« Dirz- Au commencement de l'histoire ninja, il y avait Abel et Caïn, deux frères récepteurs à l'essence de la vie que nous appelons communément ''chakra''. Ceux-ci se détestaient et leur haine grandissante leur donna un chakra gigantesque. Ils s'affrontèrent durant toute leur vie, sans jamais pouvoir se départager et donnèrent chacun naissance à trois enfants qui reçurent chacun une aptitude : Force, Puissance et Maîtrise. Leur dernier affrontement amena la mort des deux frères qui laissèrent une trace de leur amertume sur cette terre, matérialisée en Kyubi et Shinki, qui continuèrent l'affrontement à travers les ages.

Il y a de ça seize ans, je relâchai Kyubi pour me l'accaparer mais celui-ci préféra attaquer Konoha pour attirer le Dragon et continuer l'affrontement. Trois ninja se dressèrent face à lui, et à moi par la même occasion : Nanako Chikara, Ginji Mamoru et son aîné Yuki Mamoru. L'affrontement détruisit une bonne partie de la forêt jusqu'à ce que Nanako ait la mauvaise idée d'appeler Khor, le dieu tigre. Mauvaise idée car, de un, ça a mis ses réserves de chakra à sec et de deux, Khor ne vaut rien face à Kyubi. Khor s'enfuit bien vite d'ailleurs…

Du coup, Yuki appela le Dragon et mourut sur le coup car il avait déjà entamé ses réserves de chakra. Le combat se termina sur l'idée de Kyubi d'enfermer Shinki dans Nanako et de la faire disparaître. Je me suis d'ailleurs longtemps demandé où elle était atterrie. Kyubi ayant épuisé son énergie en enfermant son rival repartit d'où il vint et tout se termina comme ça. Si tu veux une indication, Nanako, ta mère, était enceinte de toi à ce moment. Sceller une entité ou une énergie se fait toujours dans le ventre, ce qui fait que tu l'as reçu à la place de ta mère. Mais le dragon se scella dans tout ton corps, ce qui a facilité les échanges de chakra durant tout ce temps.

Trois ans plus tard, Orochimaru, dans sa continuelle recherche de destruction de Konoha, voulut retenter le coup avec Kyubi qui, devenu fou parce qu'il n'avait pas tué Shinki, s'attaqua au premier village qu'il croisa, Konoha ; mais le seul survivant du précédent affrontement reprit l'idée du renard et l'enferma dans un enfant né le même jour : pas de bol pour lui, c'était son fils.

Simon, agonisant- …

Dirz- En fait, Uzumaki vient du fait que les frères Mamoru adoraient les Ramens… Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça débile. »

Simon tira sur le peu de réserve qui lui restait.

« Simon- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

Dirz- Nous allons détruire tous les pôles ninjas en tuant leur Kage, suite à ça, quand l'anarchie règnera, on pourra enfin asseoir notre suprématie. J'adore ces plans : on détruit tout, et on recommence…

Simon, murmurant- Je te tuerai…

Dirz, d'un air désobligeant- Hmm ?

Simon- Je… te… tuerai…

Dirz- Non tu ne me tueras pas… Et moi non plus, je ne te tuerai pas, en remerciement. Maintenant, je vais te laisser agoniser, enterrer ta copine et mener une vie tranquille. » se retournant sur son équipe « Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Yodawin et Choop, vous allez à Suna et m'éliminer le Kazekage ; Ryuken et Orphée à Kumo pour le Raikage, Moonz et Mel Genbu à Kiri pour le Mizukage, je vous attendrai à Konoha pour le clash final. Messieurs, à vous ! »

A son dernier appel, les ninjas se séparèrent en un éclair, laissant Simon agoniser contre le mur, le sang coulant le long de son visage. Une heure durant, diverses personnes essayèrent de le réveiller. Simon, reprenant conscience, murmura ''Zano…''.

Quelques instants plus tard, un enfant portant la chemise noire du dragon se présenta et n'eut pas à se faire prier pour commencer un sort de soin. De longues minutes après, Simon se redressa difficilement alors que l'enfant tomba inconscient. Le blessé, redressé, bloqua du regard sur le corps d'Eowyn, puis regarda la foule avec un regard qui les fit tous trembler.

« Simon- Que l'on s'occupe de Zano. A son réveil, vous lui direz que son maître fonde de grands espoirs en lui. Où est Gin-Ta-Zu ? »

Un jeune enfant se présenta face à lui, avec la même chemise du dragon. Simon avança vers Eowyn et, d'un geste empli de colère, retira le kunaï de la tête de la jeune fille.

« Simon, présentant son dos au garçon- Tu vas me tatouer le dragon comme je te l'ai appris. »

Gin-Ta-Zu saisit avec dégoût l'arme ensanglantée, appliqua le liquide visqueux sur sa main puis composa une série de signes avant d'appliquer sa main entre les omoplates de son maître. Le signe du dragon se dessina petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Simon se redresse, repasse sa chemise et se tourne vers le public.

« Simon- Vous m'avez accueilli même si j'ai fait vomir les plus aguerris d'entre vous avec mes atrocités. Je vous en remercie. Je ne pense pas que mon action ou ma mort seront utiles mais je ne veux pas que vous finissiez comme elle. » en pointant Eowyn du doigt. « Donnez-lui des funérailles dignes d'elle. Je laisse Ryu no kuni aux petits dragons. Faites leur confiance, et qu'il sache que leur maître compte sur eux pour défendre leur village. »

D'un signe de tête, il quitta la scène, marchant difficilement mais à présent propulsé par sa haine sans limite. Il allait agir… Comment, il ne le savait pas, mais cela serait mémorable, pour qu'Eowyn ne l'ait pas quitté pour rien.

Réunion des villages 

Trois jours plus tard, grande place du village caché de Konoha, par un bel après-midi de printemps

« Neji- Alors, ça donne quoi ton entraînement ?

Ten-Ten- Mon père s'en occupe, il adore ça.

Neji, souriant- T'as appris des trucs utiles ?

Ten-Ten- T'es pas sympa. C'est pas parce que t'es Chuunin que tu peux me dire ça.

Neji- Je plaisante… Sinon, tu… euh... tout le monde se pose la question en fait… Tu comptes vraiment garder ces vêtements ? »

Neji regardait à nouveau ce que portait Ten-Ten. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle les portait et tout le monde voulait lui faire remarquer mais ils n'osaient pas, par peur de la froisser.

Une chemise noire avec un dragon brodé dans le dos, des mitaines avec des protections en fer, un pantalon de toile noire et des chaussures montantes. N'importe quel Genin ou Chuunin pourrait savoir à qui ils appartenaient.

« Ten-Ten- Oui, j'adore ces vêtements, bien que j'ai dû faire des ourlets gigantesques et m'acheter mes propres chaussures. En plus, des fois, je sens encore son odeur. »

La jeune fille sentait sa manche de chemise avec un sourire nostalgique. Neji la regardait d'un air triste. Si tous les Genins et Chuunins qui l'avaient connus avaient maintenant tiré un trait sur cette partie de leur vie, elle, elle restait là, avec ses affaires et ses deux précieux kunaï d'or pendus à son cou, qu'elle portait pour être sûre de les avoir toujours sur elle au cas où il reviendrait.

Soudainement, les veines se firent saillantes autour des yeux de Neji.

« Ten-Ten, surprise- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Neji- Des cigognes !

Ten-Ten, goutte d'eau sur le front- … Tu te fous de moi ? Tu actives ton Byakugan pour des cigognes ?

Neji- Pour des cigognes de cent mètres d'envergure, oui ! En plus, on dirait qu'elle porte des sortes de caisses. »

Tout le village se retrouva sur la grande place alors que les oiseaux atterrissaient et que des caisses sortirent des centaines de personnes.

« Naruto- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

De la foule émergèrent Kin et Jushi qui s'approchèrent de leurs compagnons d'armes.

« Kin- 'tain, il était temps. On installera des sièges la prochaine fois.

Naruto- Alors, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Kin- Et ben j'ai pas compris. On étaient tranquilles quand la masse de bonhommes a débarqué. Le Mizu m'a demandé de les protéger en attendant qu'ils puissent tous partir.

Naruto, désabusé- Quoi ?

Jushi- Kiri a été attaqué. Un véritable massacre, tout a été détruit.

Kin- Ouais, j'y serai bien resté mais le Mizu n'a pas voulu.

Jushi- En attendant, seuls les meilleurs ninjas sont restés là-bas. Nous, on est venus demander asile, en attendant que le Mizukage règle la situation. »

Kiba, arrivant tranquillement, en baillant.

« Kiba- Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ces grosses poules ? »

Il reçut Kasumi dans les bras, à sa grande surprise. Celle-ci pleurait encore à chaudes larmes.

« Kiba- Euh… qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

Kasumi, criant- **Tout le monde est mort ! Tout le monde ! Mon père, ma mère, mes sœurs, Edge, mes chats, tous ! Tous !**

Kiba, ne sachant quoi dire- …

Shizuka, arrivant avec Ryori- Le village a été submergé par des bandits. On n'en sait pas plus…

Kiba- Euh… (à lui-même) Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient pleurer dans mes bras ? J'y suis pour rien, moi ! (à Kasumi) Euh… Jolie coupe de cheveux ! »

La jeune fille redressa son visage rougi par les larmes et regarda longuement le garçon. En effet, ses cheveux usés par le voyage et les événements se dressaient en un épi épouvantable.

« Kasumi, arrêtant de pleurer- Y a vraiment que toi pour dire des trucs pareils. »

Un hurlement appelant au silence retentit : l'Hokage allait parler.

« Tsunade, criant- Bon, apparemment, Konoha va être un peu surbooké pour quelques temps. Habitants de Kiri, vous allez être répartis dans les maisons de Konoha jusqu'à ce que la situation soit réglée.

Kin, indigné- Quoi ? On fait rien pour les combattre ?

Tsunade- On ne peut pas laisser Konoha sans défense. Vous n'êtes pas nos seuls invités ! D'ailleurs, ils ne vont plus tarder… »

Les grandes portes de Konoha s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un troupeau de grands fennecs qui tiraient des charrues remplies d'habitants de Suna no kuni, suivis par un troupeau de hamsters gigantesques qui tiraient des gens d'Iwa no kuni, le pays de la roche. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, des aigles arrivèrent et déposèrent les mêmes caisses que Kiri, desquelles sortirent des habitants de Kumo no kuni. Le peuple affolé se rassembla sur la grande place, attendant le mot de l'Hokage.

« Tsunade- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est rassemblé, je vais pouvoir m'expliquer. Vos villages ont été attaqués tout comme le notre le sera. Profitez de cette accalmie jusqu'au dernier affrontement. L'union fait la force aussi préparez vous à travailler avec vos anciens ennemis. Maintenant, vous allez passer un par un au centre administratif duquel on vous affectera une famille d'accueil. »

Tsunade descendit du rebord de la terrasse pour trouver Jiraiya qui la regardait, sans réellement la voir.

« Tsunade- Ah, j'ai plus de voix. Prochain investissement : un micro. » puis elle vit Jiraiya, perdu dans ses pensées « Ben alors ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de bloquer comme ça.

Jiraiya- Tu m'as rappelé la dernière fois où j'ai vu Nanako. »

Une brise légère vint accentuer le silence qui régna.

« Tsunade, nostalgique- Pourquoi me le rappeler ? Tu n'as pas de cœur.

Jiraiya- Excuse-moi… Je vois encore notre fille se dresser contre la foule de Konoha, leur imposant de rester à Konoha alors qu'ils allaient au devant de Kyubi.

Tsunade- J'en ai fait mon deuil, tu devrais en faire de même. »

Jiraiya continua de regarder le ciel en ignorant les divers cris qui retentissaient dans tout le village.

« Jiraiya- Une seule nuit, ce ne fut qu'une seule nuit et il fallut qu'il en naisse quelqu'un.

Tsunade- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Jiraiya- Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne, et tu as fini par m'accepter…

Tsunade, perplexe- Je ne t'ai pas ''accepté''. Moi aussi, je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne… Mais où veux tu en venir ?

Jiraiya- J'y réfléchis depuis très longtemps Qu'un enfant naisse des deux composantes originales, puis que lui-même s'assemble à la dernière composante : le destin semblait vouloir munir les hommes d'une arme suffisamment efficace contre un danger à venir. Mais cette arme s'est perdue le jour où elle devait nous être remise. Comme si la vie voulait que l'on se débrouille seuls.

Tsunade, souriant faiblement- Les années semblent t'avoir donné de la sagesse. Mais pourquoi parler de ça ?

Jiraiya- Je ne sais pas. Toi, moi, Nanako… Je ne sais pas. J'ai une drôle d'impression. Et cette impression me mène à Simon. Toujours. Et ça, je ne peux pas me l'expliquer.

Tsunade, se recoiffant- Moi aussi. Depuis un certain temps, dès que quelque chose cloche, je repense à Simon. Pourquoi ?

Jiraiya- D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment il avait fait pour revenir.

Tsunade- J'ai relu ''D'un monde à l'autre'' il y a peu de temps. Lorsque le voyageur se sent nostalgique et veut revenir à son monde d'origine, il voyage automatiquement, comme s'il était lié à son monde.

Jiraiya- Ca c'est pour la deuxième fois ; mais la première ? Il n'appartient pas à ce monde, il ne pouvait pas lui manquer !

Tsunade- Et bien rends toi à l'évidence, il appartient à notre monde, et pour une raison ou une autre, il l'a quitté très jeune.

Jiraiya- Mouais. Je serai curieux de savoir ce qui l'a fait partir.

Tsunade- On en reparlera, tu veux bien ?

Jiraiya- Oui, on a du monde à reloger. »

Aux bureaux administratifs

« Responsable- Bien. Nom, prénom ?

Kasumi- Nekozuka Kasumi.

Responsable- Une préférence de relogement ?

Kasumi- Oui, chez les Inuzuka.

Kiba- Quoi ?

Responsable- Ok, c'est noté. Suivant. »

Devant les bâtiments

« Kiba- Euh… Pourquoi chez moi ?

Kasumi- Parce que tu es celui que je connais le plus.

Kiba- Mais, on n'arrête pas de se disputer ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu… »

Mais il s'arrêta dès que Kasumi reprit son visage maussade.

« Kiba, se reprenant- Non mais écoute, c'est pas que ce soit un problème mais… tu serais pas mieux avec Shizuka et Ryori ?

Kasumi- Non.

Kiba, surpris- Quoi non ?

Kasumi, regardant le sol- Non, c'est tout… J'ai mes raisons.

Kiba, compréhensif- Euh, ben… Bon d'accord… »

Demeure des Inuzuka, sur le pas de la porte. La mère de Kiba accueillit son fils avec son tablier de cuisine, s'essuyant les mains sur celui-ci.

« Mère- Et ben ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ?

Kiba- Et ben…

Kasumi, saluant- Kasumi Nekozuka. Enchantée.

Mère, bloquant- Nekozuka vous dites ?

Kasumi, surprise- Oui, de Kiri no kuni.

Mère, à Kiba- Je refuse, c'est hors de question.

Kiba, perplexe- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est hors de question ?

Mère- Jamais une Nekozuka ne mettre un pied dans cette maison.

Kiba- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as entendu l'Hokage, non ? On doit les soutenir !

Mère- Et bien quelqu'un d'autre ira les soutenir. J'hébergerai n'importe quel ninja mais jamais un Nekozuka. Allez, quittez cette maison, mademoiselle.

Kasumi, regardant ses pieds- Bien. »

Devant les yeux ébahis de Kiba, Kasumi se dirigea vers la porte dans un silence lourd, pesant autant sur la tristesse de la jeune féline que sur la culpabilité du garçon. Elle allait fermer la porte quand Kiba sortit de sa torpeur.

« Kiba, criant- **Ca aussi c'est hors de question ! Elle restera là et y vivra aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.**

Mère, répliquant- **Qui a le commandement dans cette maison ?** »

Sa réaction de peur envers sa mère s'installa, mais s'évanouit bien vite quand il repensa au visage de la jeune fille encore rouge de larmes.

« Kiba- **Et qui crois-tu reprendras cette maison ? S'il le faut, je la quitte et la lignée des Inuzuka mourra avec toi. C'est ça que tu veux ?**

Mère, le regard haineux- Tu ferais ça pour une saleté de chat ?

Kiba- **Aucun problème. Cette fille m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois bien ça.**

Mère, souriant mesquinement- Elle t'a sauvé la vie, tu dis ? A ton avis, comment est mort ton père ? **Tué par un Nekozuka !**

Kiba, perdu- … Je… Euh, je…

Kasumi- C'est mon père qui a tué le tien. »

L'étrangère avait suivi la dispute de dehors et, involontairement, avait donné une raison de plus à son bannissement de la maison des Inuzuka.

« Mère- Comment oses tu ?

Kasumi- Mon père y avait eu le bras arraché et avait eu la moitié du visage déchiré. Son chat, Nekomata, l'un des plus puissants depuis des générations, y avait perdu la vie. Mais malgré tout, la première chose qu'il a dite fut : ''Traitez les Inuzuka avec respect, ils le méritent largement.''

Mère- …

Kasumi- Mais maintenant… »

Elle fondit en larmes, le visage tenu dans ses mains. Kiba, encore plus embêté, ne savait que dire ou faire pour améliorer la situation.

« Mère, d'un air distant- … Bon, loge la où tu veux dans cette foutue maison, je m'en fiche. Elle prendra les repas que tu lui porteras à l'écart, dans sa chambre. Ma clémence a des limites. »

La mère de Kiba, d'un pas pressé et colérique rejoignit sa cuisine alors que le jeune couple restait dans l'entrée.

« Kiba- Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. »

Ainsi, l'invitée non désirée se retrouva dans une chambre recouverte de peinture de chiens ou de posters de groupe de rocks.

« Kasumi, regardant la chambre- C'est bien une chambre de garçon. »

En effet, un bordel sans nom y régnait avec des caleçons traînant au beau milieu de la chambre ou des chemises pendant à la tringle du rideau.

« Kiba- Oui, comme tu dis. Mais t'as intérêt de t'y habituer car c'est là que tu vas dormir.

Kasumi, surprise- Ben et toi ?

Kiba- Canapé. Pas le choix, je ne veux pas que tu dormes à coté de la cuisine, ma mère y est toujours. »

Petit silence alors que Kasumi regardait par la fenêtre un ciel bleu sans nuage.

« Kiba- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as voulu venir, sachant en plus que nos familles se détestaient.

Kasumi- Je n'aurai pas supporté que Ryori s'inquiète toujours pour moi et le silence de Shizuka est trop lourd de sens.

Kiba, ne comprenant toujours pas- …

Kasumi- Mais toi, vu que tu ne sais pas quoi dire, ça me fait rire et c'est bien de ça dont j'ai besoin.

Kiba, se grattant la tête- Ah bon. Et ben, je vais te laisser là, j'ai un peu de boulot donc fais ce que tu veux pendant ce temps, je t'apporterai à manger au soir. Par contre, si tu sors, sors par la fenêtre : essaye de ne pas trop croiser ma mère. »

Kiba retrouva cette dernière dans le jardin, assise à l'ombre d'un saule, caressant un jeune chiot et soupirant mélancoliquement.

« Kiba, gêné- Je… Je vais nettoyer la terrasse.

Mère- …

Kiba- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas pour Papa.

Mère- Tu as bien mûri, mon grand. Jamais tu ne m'aurais répondu de la sorte avant.

Kiba- Hein ?

Mère- Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

Kiba- Euh, à l'examen Chuunin, il y a un an.

Mère- Le deuxième que tu as loupé ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

Kiba- Bah, c'est une amie, rien de plus. On ne fait que se disputer.

Mère- Comme chien et chat… Elle t'a sauvé la vie, tu dis ?

Kiba- Oui. Enfin la vie, c'est beaucoup dire ; quoique, avec le recul…

Mère- … Bon, allez mon grand. Va me faire cette terrasse. »

Le travail effectué, le garçon repartit pour un repas mérité dans la cuisine de la maison. A table, sa sœur ne l'avait pas attendu pour entamer les plats.

« Sœur- Tu manges où ce soir ?

Kiba- Ici, pourquoi ?

Sœur- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que deux assiettes.

Kiba- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sa mère se retourna de son plan de travail avec un plateau dans les mains supportant deux assiettes.

« Mère- Tu ne comptais quand même pas la laisser manger seule ? Un petit peu de savoir-vivre ne te ferait pas de mal.

Kiba, surpris- …

Sœur- Qui ça ? »

Allongée dans le lit, Kasumi lisait un magazine de musique quand Kiba frappa et entra.

« Kiba- A table !

Kasumi- Ah, bien. » puis, avisant le plateau « Deux assiettes ?

Kiba- Je n'allais pas te laisser manger seule. »

Faisant de la place sur le lit, les adolescents s'installèrent et entamèrent les hostilités.

« Kasumi- Pourquoi as-tu menti à ta mère ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir sauvé.

Kiba- A Kumo, quand Simon m'a demandé de repérer la fille du son. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, on se serait battu et vu ce qu'il a fait à la fille, je l'aurai senti passer.

Kasumi- Mais ça compte pas, vu que tu m'as descendu de la montagne.

Kiba, regardant son assiette- Bah, je peux bien oublier deux, trois trucs.

Kasumi, souriant faiblement- Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois.

Kiba, soupirant- Ouais, avant je croyais que j'étais le meilleur. Puis depuis que tu m'as battu la première fois qu'on s'est vu, je me suis remis en cause, comme on dit. »

Un petit silence seulement troublé par les divers bruits de baguettes et de vaisselles s'installa.

« Kiba- Donc tu nous épiais bien tout à l'heure avec ma mère.

Kasumi, sursautant- Hein ? Euh…

Kiba- Je t'ai senti. Un ninja qui se met en plein dans le vent, j'en vois pas souvent.

Kasumi, rouge- Je… Je me baladais sur le toit et je vous ai vu… et entendu… »

Second silence.

« Kiba- Bien, je vais te laisser. Demain, j'ai une mission donc…

Kasumi- Oui, merci pour le repas. »

Puis la nuit tomba, une nuit qui se voulait reposante grâce à la fraîcheur de celle-ci, mais Kiba ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les sanglots émanant de sa chambre ne lui laissaient pas l'esprit libre. Epris de remords, il se redressa du canapé et se dirigea vers le chenil. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était au pas de la porte de sa chambre d'où les pleurs de Kasumi ne faiblissaient pas. Il frappa à la porte.

« Kasumi- Qui est-ce ?

Kiba- C'est moi. Je peux entrer ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Kasumi- Non. Je… J'ai rien sur moi.

Kiba, à lui-même- Rien de tout ? »

Refreinant un saignement de nez, il continua.

« Kiba- J'entrouvre la porte, il va venir tout seul.

Kasumi- Qui ça ''il'' ?

Entrebâillant la porte, Kiba posa un jeune chiot au sol qui rejoignit Kasumi dans son lit.

« Kasumi, surprise- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Kiba, parlant à la porte- C'est… C'est une tradition Inuzuka. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, on caresse un chiot. On dit que cela calme et fait penser à autre chose durant quelques moments.

Kasumi- Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

Kiba- Je t'entendais depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je… Je vais te laisser. Essaye de dormir. »

Il repartait quand il entendit la jeune fille.

« Kasumi- Attends. Entre quand même. »

Trop tard, des gouttes de sang lui avaient taché son T-shirt.

« Kasumi- T'en fais pas, je m'enroule dans les draps. »

Doucement, très doucement, comme marchant sur des œufs, Kiba avançait dans le noir vers le lit. Le doux effluve féminin qui à présent flottait dans la chambre lui donnait l'impression de redécouvrir cette pièce qu'il pensait connaître par cœur. A la même vitesse, il s'assit sur le lit.

« Kasumi, caressant le chiot- Tu es vraiment différent des autres garçons. N'importe quel autre sachant que je n'avais rien m'aurais sauté dessus.

Kiba- Tu me surestimes. C'est pas l'envie qui me manque : à quinze ans, on attend que ça. »

Kasumi, à cette réponse, bloqua cinq secondes, puis se mit à rire, tellement que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, alors que Kiba se sentait bête à l'autre bout du lit.

« Kiba- J'ai dit une connerie ?

Kasumi, s'essuyant les yeux- Non, mais c'est tellement… franc que ça m'a surpris.

Kiba- Content de te voir rire à nouveau.

Kasumi- Alors pourquoi tu n'essaies rien ?

Kiba- Parce que ce serait du gâchis, qu'avec ce qui t'est arrivé, ce serait indigne de ma part, que l'on a passée une journée entière sans se crier dessus et que je profite du moment. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une beauté nue dans son lit.

Kasumi- …

Kiba, riant- Faut que je dise à ma mère de ne pas laver les draps… »

Alors que Kasumi avait à nouveau une crise de rires, le chiot se mit à bailler.

« Kiba- Bien, je vais te laisser avec. Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles.

Kasumi- D'ici peu, Konoha sera attaqué comme tous les autres villages ninjas majeurs.

Kiba, se retournant- Hein ?

Kasumi- Alors, avant qu'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, j'aimerai… »

Attentif, Kiba attendit trente longues secondes pour que son interlocutrice continu sa phrase.

« Kiba- T'aimerai quoi ? A manger, à boire, un autre chiot ?

Kasumi- Avance toi. »

S'avançant, le garçon fut bien surpris de retrouver ses lèvres collées à celles de la jeune fille. Quelques instants plus tard :

« Kasumi- Tu veux toujours repartir ?

Kiba- Plus que jamais. Faut que j'aille courir dans le jardin tout de suite pour me rafraîchir.

Kasumi- Laisse tomber et dors avec moi. Ce chiot est trop petit pour moi. »

Installé à coté de la magnifique créature dévêtue, Kiba remarqua que le sang de son nez coulait à présent à flot. Il se permit une de ses remarques dont il a le secret.

« Kiba- Mouais, à la lessive, si ma mère sent mon odeur, la tienne et voit tes tâches de sang, elle va se faire des idées.

Kasumi, se rapprochant de lui- Et qui te dit que ce ne sont que des idées ? »

Invitation plus claire est difficilement imaginable. Alors que Kiba allait réaliser le rêve de tout garçon de quinze ans, une image lui revint : celle d'une jeune fille pleurant la perte des siens dans ses bras. La sentant se blottir contre lui, il la repoussa gentiment.

« Kasumi- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

Kiba- De ce côté-là, pas de problème, mais je ne veux pas profiter de la situation.

Kasumi- Situation ? Quelle situation ?

Kiba- Je crois que les événements de la journée t'ont pas mal secouée, donc…

Kasumi, s'énervant- **Tu crois que je cherche à me consoler avec toi, c'est ça ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es pas le garçon le plus prisé de la région !** »

Au risque de réveiller la maison entière, Kiba laissa la jeune fille l'insulter abondamment, sans coupure. Quand le flot d'injures s'interrompit :

« Kiba- Ca t'a fait du bien ?

Kasumi, surprise- Quoi ?

Kiba- Tu vois : un coup, tu te colles nue à moi, l'autre coup tu m'insultes. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre toute sa famille, je n'ai perdu que mon père, mais si tu as un quelconque problème, appelle-moi. Je serai en bas, dans le canapé. »

Le garçon se leva du lit et quitta la chambre alors que la jeune fille se remettait à pleurer, mais d'une manière différente. Ces larmes semblaient l'apaiser, évacuer ce stress qui l'étouffait et enfin l'endormir, en utilisant ses dernières forces.

Le lendemain, le soleil vint éclairer le village de Konoha no kuni et réveiller ses habitants. Kiba tomba irrévérencieusement du canapé et, après une toilette rapide, courut vers le centre administratif.

« Kiba- Toutes les missions annulées ?

Tsunade- Et oui. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser courir nos bons éléments alors que le village peut être attaqué à tout moment. Donc, jusqu'à un appel général, c'est vacances. »

Déboussolé par cette nouvelle, Kiba marcha quelques temps dans le village, jusqu'à la place principale où son invitée lui était littéralement tombée dans les bras. Dans le but de s'asseoir cinq minutes et de profiter de la brise légère soufflant la chaleur estivale, il s'avança sur le sable fin quand il s'arrêta net, voyant Naruto qui avait apparemment eu la même idée. Le garçon s'assit à ses côtés.

« Kiba- Ca a pas l'air d'aller fort.

Naruto- Toi non plus.

Kiba- Moi, j'ai une fille avec un corps de rêve qui dort dans mon lit, tu te doutes bien que ça va pas.

Naruto- Si c'était que ça.

Kiba- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne peut pas être pire.

Naruto- Je n'ai plus de chakra, plus une goutte. Un affrontement de dingue arrive et je ne pourrai même pas y participer.

Kiba- C'est un passage à vide, c'est tout. On ne peut pas toujours être au top de sa forme.

Naruto- Tu ne m'as pas compris : je ne peux plus produire de chakra. Le chef de ceux qui vont nous attaquer m'a tout pris.

Kiba, interdit- … Ah ok. Evidemment, sous cet angle. (reniflant l'air) Ah ? V'là du monde. »

En effet, ceux que l'on appelait les Rookies semblaient se donner rendez-vous sur la grande place.

« Shikamaru- Wow, Naruto ! Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

Ino- Au moins un an.

Naruto, regardant ses pieds- Neuf mois. Je suis parti neuf mois.

Ino, se reprenant- Ah, désolé.

Chouji- Vacances pour tout le monde, c'est du bonheur, non ?

Sakura- Naruto, t'étais où tout ce temps ? On t'a cherché.

Sasuke- Je ne peux pas décemment frapper sur une fille, donc si t'es pas là, avec qui je m'entraîne ?

Naruto- … Pas avec moi en tout cas.

Neji- Oulà, une réunion improvisée ?

Sasuke, s'approchant de son ami- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces neuf derniers mois ?

Naruto, fixant toujours ses pieds- …

Kin, hurlant- **YAHOU HOU HOU !** »

Ce dernier venait de débarquer sur un écureuil, après avoir traversé le village comme un danger ambulant. Jushi, accrochée à lui, riait à éclat.

« Kin- Génial ce village ! Y a trop moyen de s'éclater.

Sasuke, l'ignorant- Alors ?

Naruto- Je n'ai plus de chakra, plus une goutte.

Sasuke, surpris- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Naruto- Plus rien. »

Kin s'approcha joyeusement quand il s'arrêta devant Naruto, sérieusement.

« Kin- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Naruto- On m'a pris mon chakra.

Kin- Et ce qui va avec, c'est ça ?

Naruto- …

Jushi- Il y a quelque chose d'autre, je me trompe ?

Naruto- Simon a eu le même problème.

Kin, criant- **QUOI ? C'est pas possible !**

Ten-Ten, arrivant- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kin, secouant Naruto- **Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis le !**

Sasuke, repoussant Kin- Wow, ça va pas non ?

Kin- Qui les a pris ?

Naruto- Sûrement celui qui va nous attaquer. »

Un bruit courut dans la foule d'adolescents.

« Kin- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto- Oui.

Neji- Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Kin- Ca veut dire qu'on n'a aucune chance. »

Le même bruit courut, mais de façon plus amplifiée.

« Kin- Votre Kage est au courant ?

Naruto- Non.

Kin- Alors tu devrais foncer lui dire ; même si ça ne servira sûrement à rien.

Chouji- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On a les meilleurs ninjas du monde dans ce village, on craint rien.

Gaara- Il a raison. Si notre adversaire a avec lui ces deux sources de puissances, il faudra un miracle pour que l'on s'en sorte. »

Un silence accentué par le vent vint balayer la place.

« Kin- Bon, moi je vous laisse, je vais m'entraîner.

Jushi, le suivant- Attends moi.

Hinata- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

Lee- Mais non, on a toujours toutes nos chances car…

Naruto- Il a raison. Il a parfaitement raison. Cet homme, du peu que j'ai compris, il a battu Simon facilement quand il était au meilleur de sa forme. Maintenant, sa puissance est multipliée par trois, au moins.

Ten-Ten- Pourquoi tu parles de Simon ? Quel rapport il a avec cette histoire ? »

Naruto respira profondément, cherchant le courage et l'inspiration.

« Naruto- Il y a quinze ans, Kyubi, le démon-renard à neuf queues attaquait le village de Konoha. Le quatrième Hokage s'opposa à lui et en mourut. Avant de mourir, il scella le renard dans un enfant.

Ten-Ten, surprise- Dans Simon ?

Naruto- Non, en moi. Mais Simon a le même truc, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il a la même puissance et ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'aime pas Kyubi, et vice-versa. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont maintenant dans la même personne, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens approcher.»

Calmement, le public se remit de cette déclaration.

« Hinata, souriant- Et bien, ça explique pas mal de chose.

Naruto- Moi, ce que je vous conseille, c'est de profiter des prochains jours, parce que ce seront sûrement les derniers. »

Le garçon se leva et quitta la place en direction du centre administratif. Hinata se mit à le suivre.

« Kiba- Tu vas où ?

Hinata- Je vais profiter des prochains jours. »

Imitant ses amis, Kiba rentra chez lui et vit la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Traversant la maison, il accéda rapidement à sa chambre pour retrouver Kasumi dans la même position.

« Kiba- Si t'as faim, je peux te monter ton petit-déjeuner.

Kasumi- Et ta mission ?

Kiba- Annulée, jusqu'à ce que l'état de crise soit fini.

Kasumi- Ah ? Tant mieux.

Kiba- Sinon, ça va mieux toi ?

Kasumi, le regardant- Hein ? Ah oui, mieux…

Kiba- T'en as pas l'air.

Kasumi- Je ne vais pas danser alors que ma famille est morte hier, débile.

Kiba, baissant les yeux- Désolé.

Kasumi- Excuse moi. Je m'emporte alors que tu fais tout ça pour moi. »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, regardant ses pieds.

« Kasumi- A une heure près, je ne serai plus de ce monde. J'étais parti faire les courses pour le repas du midi. Quand les affrontements ont commencé, j'ai voulu reprendre Edge et allait défendre Kiri, mais je suis arrivée trop tard. C'est Shizuka qui est venue me chercher. »

Un petit silence gêne s'installant.

« Kasumi, se reprenant- Sinon… des nouvelles?

Kiba- … D'après Gaara et Kin, on a aucune chance parce que de ce que j'ai compris, l'adversaire se serait Simon fois trois.

Kasumi, surprise- Simon ? Quel rapport avec lui ?

Kiba, voulant la rassurer- C'est pour te donner une unité de valeur : je compte en Simon.

Kasumi- Tu ne la connais même pas cette unité, tu n'en as vu qu'un dixième.

Kiba- Ouais, j'imagine ; difficilement mais j'imagine.

Kasumi- Hier soir, j'ai…

Kiba- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier : t'as voulu oublier et j'ai eu la chance d'être là, c'est tout.

Kasumi- Ne vas pas croire que je l'aurai fait avec n'importe qui… Et ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu m'as descendu de la montagne à l'examen.

Kiba, souriant- Et bien tu m'en vois ravi. On en reparlera après déjeuner, ok ?

Kasumi- Ok, on en reparlera… »

Et la journée s'écoula, puis une autre, et encore une semblable où rien ne laissait présager une attaque imminente, et pourtant, l'apparition d'un scorpion gigantesque aux abords de Konoha amena la population militaire formée des ninjas de tous les pays à sortir du village. Ceux-ci partirent aux postes qui leur furent assignés le jour précédent mais sautant la palissade, ils découvrirent que le village était encerclé par un nombre invraisemblable de voleurs, semblant venir de toutes les contrées du monde.

Se dirigeant vers l'animal, Tsunade et Jiraiya virent l'instigateur de cette attaque démesurée perché sur le dard du scorpion. Celui-ci sortit un mégaphone :

« Dirz- Un deux, un deux… C'est bon, tout le monde m'entend ? Bien… Amis ninjas bonjour. Je suis content de vous retrouver pour cette grande attaque que j'ai dénommée : ''objectif : extinction du monde ninja''. Il ne sera fait aucun mal aux femmes qui désireraient se rendre, tandis que pour les hommes, le nombre de places est plus réduit. Messieurs dames, préparez vous au plus grand clash que cette planète va connaître ! »

Quand les feuilles s'embrasent 

Les bandits prenaient tous des positions plus qu'assurées, sentant une victoire facile.

« Tsunade- (à Jiraiya) Mon porte-voix. Merci. (à Dirz) Il faut vraiment être crétin pour attaquer un village ninja avec des simples bandits sans-chakra !

Dirz- Voyons Princesse Tsunade, comment les quatre autres villages auraient-ils été détruits à votre avis ? Même vous, vous n'effraierez pas mon armée boostée à mon propre chakra. »

En effet, des bandits semblait émaner une aura de puissance, et, même sachant pertinemment qu'ils affrontaient des ninjas expérimentés, leurs sourires ne faiblissaient pas. Mais ce sourire laissa place à un visage d'étonnement quand un étranger jaillit des rangs en marchant, alors que le sang de ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu le laisser passer ruisselait encore sur son corps. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à une distance raisonnable puis fit face à Dirz qui le reconnut instantanément, tandis qu'une sorte de murmure courrait le long du cercle de bandits.

« Simon, hurlant- **Je suis Simon Darmes, fils de Yuki Mamoru et Nanako Chikara.**

Dirz, souriant- …

Simon- **Dirz, descends de là-haut ! Tant que ma mort ne sera pas attestée par huissier, je ne te lâcherai pas. **»

Les voleurs se regardaient alors qu'un doute les tressaillait : ils avaient l'impression de le connaître sans pour autant l'avoir déjà vu. Un des plus téméraires sortit du cercle en courrant et faisant tournoyer sa masse.

« Bandit, courrant sur Simon- **A moi le premier mort ! **»

Sur le point d'atteindre sa cible, le bandit disparut en un tas de chair informe. Une nuée de sang se déposa sur Simon qui se recouvrait d'une teinte rouge écarlate.

« Simon, rugissant- **Je suis le Dragon de sang.** »

Les ninjas de Konoha se surprirent de voir tous les bandits reculer d'un pas en même temps. Même ceux ne voyant rien à l'autre bout du village, reculèrent avec le bruit qui courait dans leurs rangs. Dirz, conscient que son armée avait encore en tête les histoires à peine exagérées qui couraient à propos de la cruauté du garçon, se téléporta du scorpion jusqu'à son adversaire dans une brume noire.

« Dirz- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de ça. Allez, approche, tu vas faire un exemple. »

Avec toute sa rage, Simon sauta sur Dirz dagues effilées en main. Le combat laissa le champ de bataille calme, quelque soit le côté. A l'instar de leur précédent affrontement, Dirz continuait de se rire des attaques du garçon.

« Dirz- En fait, tu vas me servir : de un, mes hommes qui te craignent tant vont voir à quel point tu es faible et de deux, je vais te détruire pour saper le moral de Konoha. »

A ces mots, il sortit ses mains de son long manteau noir à nuage rouge et lâcha des Chibi-Rasengans aux coudes et genoux du garçon, qui cédèrent sous l'impact. Puis, de plusieurs coups à la cage thoracique, lui ravagea ses côtes et organes internes. Posant la main au sol, il créa une grande colonne de terre qui l'amena à surplomber tout le village. Au sommet, il se tourna vers les ninjas.

« Dirz- **Ninjas ! Voilà ce à quoi vous pouvez vous attendre.** »

Il lâcha Simon pour lui asséner un coup de pied qui fit voler le garçon jusqu'au dessus du village.

« Tsunade, voyant passer la comète- **Simon !**

Dirz-** A l'assaut !** »

Alors que les cris bestiaux faisaient trembler la terre, le garçon, à présent inconscient sous la douleur que lui procurait tout son corps, allait voir sa vie défiler en s'écrasant sur une habitation du village quand une main gigantesque l'attrapa au vol et le déposa sur la terrasse du feu.

« Ryori- Impressionnant ! C'est un nouveau Jutsu ? »

En effet, Chouji faisait à présent aux environs de vingt mètres de haut mais revint à sa taille normale.

« Chouji- Non, pas nouveau, mais je n'avais pas assez d'énergie avant. »

Tous les jeunes, au bas de la terrasse, s'apprêtaient à voir ce que leur camarade avait récupéré.

« Kin- Franchement, obligé de rester dans le village au cas où il y aurait une invasion… Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est récupérer les bonhommes volants. »

Arrivés sur la terrasse, ils retrouvèrent Chouji et Ryori autour du corps presque démembré de Simon, dont les apparitions soudaines n'avaient de cesse de les surprendre.

« Sakura- Mais comment il est arrivé là ?

Neji- J'en sais rien, moi !

Sasuke, sortant un kunaï- Vite, faut l'achever ! »

Sa lame fut interrompue par un kunaï de Ten-Ten qui se planta devant ses pieds. Celle-ci le regarda en souriant.

« Ten-Ten- Voyons, est-ce bien raisonnable ? »

Accroupi aux côtés du souffrant, elle tomba sous le choc quand elle aperçut ses membres qui prenaient des angles anormaux.

« Ten-Ten- Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Chouji- J'en sais rien, je l'ai reçu comme ça. »

Tous étaient penchés sur le garçon quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un membre de l'Akatsuki qui venait d'arriver.

« Moonz- Moonz, pour vous servir. Dites-moi les jeunes, vous êtes sensés protéger le village ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai croisé aucune résistance jusqu'ici ?

Sasuke- Tous ensemble, sinon, on a aucune chance.

Moonz- Hm ? Un Uchiha ? Approche mon garçon, on verra si tu as les mêmes capacités que ton frère… »

Se ruant sur l'ennemi, Sasuke s'arrêta net quand Kin atterrit entre eux deux.

« Sasuke- Kin, laisse-le moi.

Kin- Si tu es là, c'est que le Mizukage n'est plus de ce monde. Je me trompe ?

Moonz- Sa femme non plus si tu veux savoir. »

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée… La larme à l'œil, Kin hurla en frappant Moonz qui évita l'attaque in extremis.

« Kin, pleurant- Là… Là… T'as fait l'erreur de ta vie… »

Puisant sa force dans son chagrin, Kin vit son corps s'entourer d'un halo de chakra alors que Moonz avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les coups du garçon. Ne tenant plus, Moonz lâcha un Jutsu qui entoura ses mains de ce chakra et fit flotter dans les airs Kin, sans que celui-ci ne puisse bouger.

« Moonz- Regarde mon bandeau : le signe de Kiri barré. Si j'y ai été envoyé, c'est parce que je connaissais bien le village, tout comme Mel Genbu. Marque de fabrication de Kiri : je peux contrôler l'eau à distance, c'est pour ça que je te tiens en l'air comme ça. Malheureusement, c'était aussi le pouvoir du Mizukage… Yuna a vite fait le calcul, et l'a préféré à moi : ça l'a tué. »

Les ninjas voulurent secourir leur ami quand Mel Genbu fit son apparition à son tour. Arborant de la même manière le signe de Kiri barré, l'homme attendait calmement, les séparant de leur ami. Sa simple présence suffisait à bloquer toute envie d'avancée aux jeunes ninjas.

« Jushi, criant- **Kin ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça !** »

Kin, sentant la pression de toute l'eau de son corps qui le tirait vers le haut, concentra son énergie.

« Kin- Un peu, que je peux faire mieux… »

Sous un hurlement proche du rugissement, il s'enveloppa de chakra si densément qu'il coupa le lien entre Moonz et lui.

« Kin, à présent les yeux blancs transparents- **Je vous prends à deux !** »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Kin pour regretter son acte. Deux membres sur le dos, il se fit rosser alors que les spectateurs commençaient à courir vers leur ami mais ne faisait pas pour autant la différence.

« Kin- **J'ai traversé les mers pour venir vous détruire, ça ne va pas s'arrêter là !** »

A sa remarque, Mel Genbu le saisit par le col et s'apprêta à lui planter un Kunaï dans le front pour mettre fin à ce combat.

Jushi, de son côté avait sentit un changement d'atmosphère. Alors qu'une main touchait encore le corps inerte de Simon dont les battements de cœur faiblissaient de plus en plus, elle fit un rapprochement rapide.

« Jushi, se levant-

_Enfant des étoiles_

_Qui traverse les mers_

_Gonfle tes voiles_

_Sous la foudre de Khor_

_C'est l'instant,_

_L'instant du firmament_

_Qui t'arrache à la mort. _»

La surprise de Kin fut à son maximum. Il venait de comprendre ce poème qu'elle lui avait récité en lui touchant le front il y avait dix ans de cela. Il vit soudainement son chakra exploser littéralement et repousser ses deux assaillants en dehors de la terrasse.

« Sakura- C'était quoi ça ?

Jushi- On en reparlera. »

Mel Genbu et Moonz se relevaient à présent, sonnés. Le premier se mordit le pouce pour faire apparaître un alligator gigantesque qui écrasa bon nombre de maisons. Les deux ennemis montés sur le reptile ordonnèrent à l'animal de charger.

« Kin, se mordant le pouce- Désolé les gars, mais je crois que je vais devoir détruire encore deux, trois maisons. »

Posant la main au sol, au bas de la terrasse du Feu, Kin se surprit à ne pas faire apparaître un écureuil mais un tigre gigantesque dont le corps avait une forme humaine.

« Kin, affolé- C'est quoi ça ?

Khor- ''Ca'' c'est Khor en personne, mon grand. Tu t'es bien battu, mais un simple écureuil n'aurait pas fait la différence. »

Dans un rugissement qui fit trembler Konoha et ses environs, le tigre sauta sur l'alligator pour lui planter dans le cuir les lames qui lui sortaient des poignets. Au bout de plusieurs coups, le dieu tigre retrouna de où il venait pour laisser combattre Kin, qui retrouva Moonz sur un toit et prolongea le combat.

« Ten-Ten, perdue- Vite, Simon ne respire presque plus, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Les jeunes la regardèrent longuement. ''Rien'' fut la réponse qu'ils avaient tous en tête. Le corps du garçon n'était plus qu'une ruine, aucun Jutsu ne pouvait réparer ça. Jushi s'avança sur Ten-Ten qui commençait à réellement s'affoler.

« Jushi- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais… je peux toujours essayer. »

S'agenouillant aux côtés du garçon, elle se plia pour coller ses lèvres à celles de Simon.

« Ten-Ten, choquée- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est ça ton idée ?

Jushi, souriant- Non, je profite qu'il soit encore inconscient, sinon il n'aurait jamais voulu. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et récita dans l'oreille du garçon.

« Jushi- _Epris de liberté_

_Ton cœur en a le parfum_

_Tu refuses d'avoir... _»

Mais Mel Genbu avait déjà sauté sur la terrasse et fonçait à présent sur la jeune fille, balayant les éventuels opposants. Il éjecta d'un coup de pied Jushi et Ten-Ten qui partirent voler en dehors de la terrasse. Moonz tenait en présent le corps de Simon en lambeaux à bout de bras.

« Mel Genbu- Toi, par contre, je ne peux pas te permettre de te laisser te réveiller. (écoutant les murmures de Simon) Quoi ?

Simon, très faiblement- … _Et les dieux et les déesses_

_T'ont tracé un chemin_

_Qui te mènent aux croisés_

_Du Mal et du Bien_

Mel Genbu, saisissant une lame- Vite ! »

Il allait planter le garçon quand il le lâcha en vitesse et recula instinctivement. Une ombre venait d'apparaître entre lui et le garçon qui continuait de murmurer. Itachi Uchiha, pourvu d'un Sharingan menaçant.

« Mel Genbu- Si je m'attendais à ça… Les rats reviennent ? »

Sasuke, ayant aperçu son frère, accourrait à présent vers lui en hurlant.

« Sasuke- **Je vais te démolir !** »

Itachi évita l'attaque et éjecta son frère d'où il venait. N'y prêtant aucune attention, il forma un Mange Sharingan et attaqua. Le combat semblait s'équilibrer durant un temps, jusqu'à ce que les deux adversaires s'immobilisent. Les deux ninjas avaient senti soudainement un changement d'ambiance et se retournèrent pour voir Simon qui baignait dans une énergie émanant de son corps.

« Itachi- Va falloir te dépêcher : à deux contre toi, tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance.

Mel Genbu- Je n'ai qu'à te finir rapidement, ce n'est pas plus compliqué. On connaît tous le truc de ton Mange, il s'agit de se concentrer sur un autre point de ton corps. »

Itachi se rua à nouveau sur le ninja, puis, dans ce combat qui provoquait une réelle tempête sur la terrasse, il lança un coup de poing qu'il remplit de chakra et entoura de flammes. Mel Genbu vit arriver le poing mais lorsque sa concentration sur la main se voulut maximale, Itachi retira son poing pour y placer son visage. Trop tard, Mel Genbu avait vu l'œil et était à présent plongé dans un cauchemar sans nom. Profitant des quelques secondes de répit, Itachi décapita Mel Genbu qui tomba lourdement au sol dans un jet de sang impressionnant.

Devant la foule désabusée, Itachi s'avança sur Simon.

« Itachi- Une bonne chose de faite : encore un peu et il sera remis. »

Il se retourna et vit son frère, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Itachi- Sasuke, tu m'en vois navré, mais je ne suis pas celui que tu poursuis depuis dix ans. Je n'ai pas décimé le clan Uchiha.

Sasuke- Que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Itachi- Celui que tu cherches, c'est celui en haut du pic, là-bas. » de son doigt, il indiqua Dirz qui commandait ses ninjas avec son porte-voix « et c'est là bas que je vais.

Sasuke- **Menteur ! Comment aurais tu eu le Mange Sharingan sinon ? Tu as tué ton meilleur ami, ainsi que tous les Uchiha.**

Itachi- J'ai tué Shisui.

Sasuke- …

Itachi- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Lorsque j'ai trouvé Shisui sur le bord de la rivière, il était déjà trop tard. Pour ne plus souffrir, il m'a demandé de l'achever… Ca a réveillé mon Mange Sharingan.

Sasuke- **Pourquoi je te croirais, toi qui as fui Konoha ?**

Itachi- J'ai fui car quelqu'un s'était fait passer pour moi. Il a pris le Sharingan de Shisui et s'est fait passer pour moi. Il a décimé tout le clan Uchiha pour trouver le Mange Sharingan, or personne ne l'avait. Mais maintenant, il l'a, sûrement en tuant Mako, l'autre ami de Shisui. »

Calmement, Itachi s'approcha de Simon et posa un genou au sol.

« Itachi- Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Je voulais fuir Konoha. Toute cette pression… Sasuke, on te l'a déjà dit : tu as beaucoup plus de potentiel que moi. Sers en toi bien. Aujourd'hui, je vais laver l'honneur des Uchihas, toi, tu t'occuperas de garder en vie celle qui fut la plus grande famille de Konoha. »

Sasuke semblait perdu, tous ses repères annihilés. Il avait vécu, voire survécu pour tuer son frère, mais maintenant, il apprenait que tout cela avait été inutile. Il tomba au sol, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sakura s'approcha de lui pour le réconforter mais rien n'y fit.

« Itachi, se levant- Vous, allez à l'ouest du village, une brèche a été ouverte. Ne vous contentez pas de les assommer, tuez-les. Le chakra qui les porte est plus puissant qu'il n'y parait. Sasuke, reste avec Simon et dis lui de me retrouver quand il sera réveillé. Protège-le, sans lui, nous sommes tous morts. »

Dans un bruissement de tissu, Itachi disparut, laissant les jeunes silencieux.

« Neji- Je me demande où il a connu Simon. »

Tous, même Sasuke, s'approchèrent de Simon et le regardèrent.

« Neji- Bon allez, Sasuke, Sakura, Ten-Ten, vous restez ici. Les autres, vous vous répartissez dans le village comme convenu. » il s'arrêta quelques instants « J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un… »

Ils se retournèrent alors que Kin, dans un rugissement hors du commun, venait d'arracher littéralement la tête de son adversaire.

« Neji, impressionné- Euh… Jushi, je crois que tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, sur la terrasse du Feu.

« Sasuke- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à dormir ? Il faut se dépêcher…

Sakura- On ne répare pas son corps entier en cinq minutes. »

Soudain, un voleur fit son apparition sur la terrasse.

« Voleurs- **Et les gars ! Y a de la donzelle ici ! »**

Un cri viril retentit en bas de la terrasse, pour que quelques secondes après, l'endroit soit surpeuplé.

Sasuke créa vingt clones de lui qui partirent au combat mais le nombre d'assaillants était bien trop grand et le garçon se vit bientôt submergé. Entendant Sakura se débattre, il courra jusque celle-ci en sautant sur les bandits et atterrit dans la masse qu'il tentait en vain de pourfendre. Soudain, un bandit hurla de victoire en tenant Simon à bout de bras.

« Bandit- **Regardez ! J'ai retrouvé le Dragon de Sang.** »

Il vit Simon poser la main sur son front, doucement, très lentement.

« Bandit, riant- Il peut encore bouger ? Terrible, ce gosse. »

Soudain, la tête de l'homme disparut en un nuage de sang et Simon retomba sur ses pieds. Redressant la tête, les voleurs autour s'arrêtèrent. Alors que Ten-Ten lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer, il la saisit par le col et l'envoya voler au loin, sur le toit d'un autre immeuble. Apparaissant derrière Sakura, il envoya cette dernière rejoindre Ten-Ten puis apparut devant Sasuke.

« Sasuke- Tu ne m'enverras pas voler comme ça, sale traître.

Simon- On peut se battre tout de suite si tu préfères.

Sasuke, ravalant sa fierté- … Je préfère voler.

Simon, souriant en lui faisant la courte échelle- Ah, là je te retrouve… Toujours ce petit humour !

Sasuke, prenant appui- On en reparlera. »

Sasuke se vit propulsé vers les filles tandis que Simon était maintenant au beau milieu de la foule.

« Simon- Les gars, vous avez de la chance, c'est la première fois que j'utilise cette technique. »

Composant à une vitesse impressionnante, il posa un genou au sol et amena un torrent de flammes à sortir de tout son corps. Au loin, les trois spectateurs virent cette sphère incandescente, cherchant la signification d'une technique suicide alors qu'il venait pour ainsi dire de ressusciter. La tempête de flammes terminée, les jeunes aperçurent dans la fumée qui s'interrompit une forme qui se redressait. Retournant à la terrasse, ils restèrent interdits devant le spectacle : plus rien ne restait de la centaine de personne qui se trouvaient là il y a quelques instants. Dans la fumée maintenant dissipée, ils virent le garçon nu mais aussi l'insigne du dragon gravé à même son dos. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement.

« Ten-Ten, rougissant- Euh, tu devrais mettre quelque chose quand même. »

Simon, n'en tenant pas compte, s'approcha de Sasuke. D'une vitesse prodigieuse, il se saisit du front du garçon de la main droite et y concentra une énergie phénoménale. Sakura voulut lui faire lâcher prise alors que Sasuke hurlait mais elle ne put rien faire. Finalement, il desserra l'étreinte, laissant Sasuke tomber au sol.

« Sakura, prenant Sasuke dans ses bras- **Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »**

Sasuke se releva et fixa Simon.

« Sasuke, haletant- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Simon- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai fait instinctivement.

Sasuke, lui sautant dessus- Tu vas me le payer, traître. »

Combattant durant quelques temps, Simon comprit l'effet de son geste et recula jusque Sakura pour voler un miroir dans son sac. Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à frapper, Simon mit le miroir entre le poing et son nez.

« Sasuke, s'arrêtant- Que ?

Simon- Et ouais, maintenant, t'as un Byakugan et un Sharingan. »

Interrompant le combat, il se saisit du miroir pour le regarder plus longuement.

« Simon- Ils viennent tous deux du même sang. J'ai fait ça inconsciemment, mais j'ai compris : je n'ai plus le même niveau qu'autre fois, je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Sasuke, le regardant- … Ok.

Ten-Ten- Habille toi, s'il te plait.

Simon, faisant un Henge lui donnant des vêtements- Ok. »

A peine les vêtements apparus, Ten-Ten sauta au cou du garçon. Celui-ci ne sut pas comment réagir premièrement, mais accepta bien vite la jeune fille qui le serrait si fort que cela en était presque douloureux.

« Ten-Ten, lui mettant son kunaï d'or autour du cou- Tiens, t'as oublié ça.

Sakura- Content de te revoir.

Simon- Moi de même.

Ten-Ten- Ces yeux bleus me manquaient.

Simon, surpris- Bleus ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il saisit le miroir pour vérifier et tomba sur ses yeux bleus ciel de dragon. Pourquoi étaient-ils rouges avant sa dernière rencontre avec Dirz ? Le tournoi des tueurs, l'Akatsuki… Tout prenait un sens. Ca y était, il était bien redevenu lui-même.

« Simon, à Sasuke- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sasuke, regardant le champ de bataille- Mon frère t'attend.

Simon- Ton frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Sasuke- …

Sakura- Il veut tuer le gars sur le pic là-bas. Il a dit que c'était lui qui avait tué tous les Uchihas.

Simon- Bon, et ben j'ai pas compris mais vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard. Moi, je vais le rejoindre. On va aller jusque la barricade ; là-bas vous défendrez ce qui est encore défendable. »

Ils coururent jusque la palissade pour y retrouver Kiba et Kasumi parmi une foule d'autres ninjas. Kiba avait pris l'apparence d'un grand loup à deux têtes tandis que Kasumi semblait être surchargé, ne se battant pas comme à son habitude. L'équipe arriva à leurs côtés.

« Simon- Ca tient ici ?

Kasumi- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Simon- Et toi ? Il est où Edge ?

Kasumi- …

Sakura, à l'écart- Il est mort avec toute sa famille dans l'attaque de Kiri. »

Simon la regarda longuement combattre sans cette fougue et cette flamme qu'il lui avait connues par le passé. Se saignant le pouce, il appela Torachi qui fit son apparition.

« Torachi- **ROOOAAARRR !** »

Le rugissement affola deux, trois assaillants qui se virent trancher par des ninjas qui profitèrent de la faille.

« Simon- Tu rugis encore mieux qu'avant !

Torachi- Et toi tu m'appelles de moins en moins souvent ! Je croyais qu'on était des potes !

Simon- C'est un peu compliqué, gros. En attendant, fonce par là pour me retrouver mes dagues, je vais en avoir besoin. Ok ?

Torachi, y allant- Tu me prends pour un chien, maintenant ? Bientôt, tu m'appelleras pour le journal et les pantoufles ! »

Le combat pour défendre la brèche continua.

« Sasuke- Simon, pourquoi tu refais pas ton truc de flammes ?

Simon- Parce que sinon, j'aurai plus de chakra en moins de deux si j'arrête pas de le faire. Ah le revoilà. »

Torachi arrivait avec les deux dagues dans la bouche, ainsi que du sang qui tachait abondamment sa fourrure.

« Simon- Et ben, tu t'es fait plaisir à ce que je vois !

Torachi- Ma mère m'a mis au régime, j'avais rien mangé depuis hier. »

Alors que Simon prenait ses dagues dans la gueule du tigre, ce dernier vit Kasumi en mauvaise posture et bondit pour se débarrasser de l'assaillant. Le tigre allait revenir quand Simon lui cria :

« Simon- **Reste avec elle ! Protège-là !**

Torachi- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Simon- T'occupe, elle a l'habitude de travailler avec des animaux. Kasumi, je te le confie. »

Kasumi le regarda étrangement, puis regarda l'animal qui lui sourit, la bouche encore pleine de sang.

« Simon- C'est juste un gros chat !

Torachi- **Quoi ? Qui est un gros chat ?**

Simon- Et qui dresse la queue quand on lui gratte derrière les oreilles, hein ?

Torachi- **Toi, viens pas pleurer si t'as besoin de moi !** »

Simon, fixant le flux continu d'ennemis, transforma ses dagues en sabre-lumières et se prépara à se tailler un passage dans la foule qui tentait encore de passer, mais Ten-Ten le surprit.

« Ten-Ten, criant- Où tu t'en vas encore ?

Simon- Je dois rejoindre Itachi, je te laisse t'occuper de ça.

Ten-Ten- Je viens avec toi.

Simon- Non, je ne suis pas en mesure de protéger quelqu'un, reste là où tu peux être utile.

Ten-Ten, s'indignant- **Quoi ? Moi, inutile ? Je ne suis plus la même, je suis devenue plus forte.**

Simon, souriant- Plus forte que l'Hokage au moins ?

Ten-Ten, rouge- Bien sûr que non !

Simon- Alors reste-là. Sasuke ! Si elle se casse, tu en seras responsable.

Sasuke, se battant- Bien sûr ! Pour l'instant, j'ai que ça à penser !»

Puis il entra dans la foule à grands coups de sabres et ressortit peu de temps après de la vague humaine qui venait buter sur la falaise que formait la palissade de Konoha. Il courut vers Dirz, toujours au sommet de sa colonne de roche.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du village, Gaara, Kankuro et Temari se retrouvait face à Yodawin et Choop.

« Yodawin- Alors les jeunes, on n'aime pas la vie ? On veut mourir plus tôt ?

Temari- C'est bien vous qui avez détruit Suna, si je ne me trompe.

Choop- C'est ça. Et là, on va détruire Konoha. Des objections ? »

Kankuro fit apparaître une de ses poupées qui se tint à ses côtés.

« Kankuro- Oui, quelques-unes. »

Temari déplia son éventail et envoya une bourrasque de vent qui n'eut aucun effet sur leurs ennemis, solidement collés par chakra au sol. Concentrant un maximum de puissance et de précision, ses bourrasques devinrent des lames de vent qui entaillèrent la peau de leurs ennemis, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci réagissent. Devant eux naquit un mur de terre qui les protégea tandis que Temari arrêta sa technique. Kankuro lança une poupée au dessus du mur, mais celle-ci n'en revint pas. Le mur retourna à la poussière tandis que les morceaux de poupée étaient répandus sur le sol, devant Yodawin tenant encore sa main en l'air, une main gigantesque, pourvue de lames à la place des doigts.

« Gaara- Tu contrôles la terre comme moi le sable, n'est-ce pas ?

Choop- C'est ça. On a tous nos démons intérieurs… »

Gaara fut surpris dans un premier temps mais se remit bien vite : pas le temps de faire des comparaisons. Désirant abréger, Yodawin se rua sur Kankuro qui ne le vit pas arriver et le transperça de sa main.

« Temari- **Kankuro ! **»

Suivante sur la liste, Temari fut la seconde cible de Yodawin, mais sa vitesse étant bien plus grande que son frère, elle esquiva le coup. Tandis que Gaara entamait le combat avec Choop, elle dut continuer à fuir incessamment car son adversaire ne laissait aucune faille et utilisait maintenant sa deuxième main, semblable à la première. Elle allait esquiver quand elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger. Les pieds prisonniers de mains de terre, elle se protégea avec son éventail qui dégagea sous l'impact. Le second coup ne tarda pas à arriver.

Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe quand un grand bruit de fer brisé se fit entendre. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Neji se tenait devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il attaquait avec son Jyuuken mais son adversaire évitait avec facilité ces attaques pourtant d'une grande puissance.

« Yodawin- Impressionnant, mais pas encore assez. »

D'un coup de main ample, Neji tomba en morceaux au sol, alors que l'expression de surprise se lisait encore sur son visage morcelé. Dans sa lancée, il se rua sur Temari encore prisonnière et lui fit le même sort. Ayant fini son travail, il retourna sur Choop qui semblait s'amuser.

« Choop- Impeccable ! Bon, je termine celui-là et on peut y aller. »

Les vagues de sables et de terre n'avaient de cesse de se percuter. A puissance égale, les techniques semblaient provenir de la même personne mais Gaara, démuni de son démon, semblait perdre du terrain. Choop, en ayant eu assez, créa une gigantesque vague de terre qui partit engloutir Gaara. Se retournant pour rejoindre son partenaire, il reçut Neji qui frappa dans un bouclier de terre formé in extremis.

« Choop- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Yodawin, criant- Quoi ? Encore en vie ? »

Il sauta sur Neji pour le trancher, laissant Choop admirer la scène. La confiance aveugle en son partenaire de ce dernier lui fit perdre un bras à cause de lames de Yodawin.

« Choop, plié de douleur- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Yodawin, riant- Désolé, je ne contrôle pas encore ce corps. »

Yodawin courut à nouveau vers son partenaire qui l'éjecta d'un poing de terre. Choop tendit le bras et prit Yodawin dans une sphère de terre, qui quitta le sol.

« Choop- Tu es qui pour l'avoir battu et pris son apparence ?

Yodawin, criant dans la sphère- **Arrête ! C'est moi ! C'est moi !**

Choop, serrant le poing- C'est ça ouais… Pas deux fois ! »

La sphère se resserra instantanément et écrasa Yodawin à l'intérieur.

« Gaara- Dommage ! »

Celui-ci émergeait du sol dans une sphère de sable le protégeant.

« Gaara- Content de t'avoir connu.

Choop, se retournant à nouveau- Quoi ? »

Trop tard, il était déjà recouvert de sable, rendant impossible à Choop de se protéger. Ce dernier finit comme son partenaire, écrasé dans un nuage de sang.

« Neji- Shikamaru, je t'adores.

Shikamaru- Si tu ne me l'avais pas poussé jusqu'ici, je n'aurai pas pu le prendre dans mon ombre.

Ino- Moi on ne me remercie pas ! J'ai failli mourir écrasée et on ne me félicite pas.

Temari- Il s'est passé quoi, au juste ?

Kankuro- Quand ma deuxième poupée s'est faite transpercée à ma place, Shikamaru m'a fait manipuler des cadavres à qui on avait donné l'apparence de toi et Neji. Suite à ça, tu as deviné la suite : Ino a pris le contrôle du grand à lames et a attaqué celui avec la terre.

Temari- Impressionnant. »

Neji arriva avec l'éventail gigantesque dans les mains.

« Neji, se moquant- Tiens, t'as oublié ça.

Temari, prenant son arme- Merci. Tu sais quoi ? Faut qu'on se parle après.

Neji- Ah ? Et pourquoi je parlerai avec une furie ?

Temari- Une furie ? Pas toujours.

Neji- Avec un éventail de quinze kilos, permets moi d'en douter. »

De son côté, Simon avait atteint une accalmie et progressait maintenant vers la colonne de terre, puis il s'arrêta net, immobile.

« à lui même- Et comment je fais moi ? Il est trois fois plus fort que moi. Il n'y que dans les mangas que ça marche ces trucs… »

Il s'assit et se mit à réfléchir.

« à lui-même- Dans un premier temps, il faut sauver le village : je dois couper le lien de chakra entre lui et ses hommes, et pour ça, je dois le déconcentrer… »

Des hommes l'ayant vu rêver lui sautèrent dessus et virent leur tête disparaître sous les tirs des pistolets de Simon.

« à lui-même- Il a Kyubi, Shinki et ses propres pouvoirs en lui… » il se repassa la phrase dans la tête plusieurs fois « Kyubi et Shinki ? C'est impossible. Dans des corps séparés, la douleur est trop grande alors lui… Il y a un truc. »

Simon se releva et avança vers la colonne de terre qu'il trancha avec un sabre énorme. La terre s'écroulant, Dirz retomba face à lui, éberlué.

« Dirz- Là, mon grand, tu m'épates ! Tu es bien le premier à récupérer ses pouvoirs…

Simon- De toute façon, c'est logique. Le chakra naît du corps. Tu peux voler le chakra mais pas le corps. Ta réaction provoque juste un choc psychologique qui arrête le corps de produire du chakra en lui faisant oublier qu'il sait le faire.

Dirz- Et toi ? Comment as-tu fait ?

Simon- Je me suis rappelé de ce que j'étais. »

De longues secondes silencieuses précédèrent le début de l'affrontement. Dans un clash phénoménal, l'enfant et l'adulte s'affrontèrent. Donnant tout ce qu'il avait, Simon ne regardait pas à la dépense d'énergie. Les Rasengans faisaient trembler la terre, les dragons de Feu faisaient brûler l'air. Chacun de ses poings étaient remplis de chakra, chacune de ses techniques était poussée à son extrême, mais rien n'y faisait : Dirz gardait un avantage écrasant. Pourtant, garder le dessus se fit au détriment du lien qu'il avait avec son armée. Celle-ci ne recevant plus d'énergie, on assista à une remontée en force des ninjas tandis que Simon sentait pour la première fois ses réserves de chakra toucher le fond.

« Simon- Ce n'est pas normal, il ne peut pas garder Kyubi et Shinki en même temps, c'est impossible. »

Consumant ses dernières énergies, il lança une tempête de flammes qui consuma les vêtements de Dirz instantanément. Tenant à peine debout, il regarda Dirz qui semblait s'amuser au plus haut point et vit un signe sur le ventre de l'homme : des arabesques qui, en s'entremêlant, formait le Yin et le Yang.

« Dirz- Vraiment, je regrette de devoir te démolir : tu auras été fantastique jusqu'au bout. »

Dirz forma un Rasengan dans sa main et courra vers Simon qui vit sa mort arriver plus tôt que prévue. Une forme apparut devant lui et le protégea de l'explosion.

« Simon- **Jiraiya !**

Jiraiya- Et bien, mon petit-fils. Si tu meurs, tu sais que Tsunade ne me le pardonnera pas. »

Repoussé par le souffle de l'explosion, Dirz se vit soufflé jusque Tsunade qui l'attendait avec une puissance dans le poing qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réunie.

« Tsunade- **On ne touche pas à mon petit-fils ! **»

Dirz reçut l'équivalent d'une charge d'éléphant dans le dos qui manqua de se déchirer si l'impact n'avait pas été atténué par la présence de son chakra en protection. Jiraiya repoussa gentiment Simon au loin, pour qui celui-ci puisse reprendre son souffle tandis que les amants d'une nuit s'attaquèrent à la puissance incarnée. Simon, regardant le combat en se tenant les côtes, se mit à réfléchir au déroulement de celui-ci.

« Itachi- Il faut les réveiller.

Simon, surpris- Quoi ?

Itachi- Tu penses trop fort. Ce sceau a l'air de les garder endormis tout en les laissant se haïr pour tirer encore plus de puissance. Ce qu'il faut, c'est les réveiller, pour qu'il puissent réellement s'énerver : il ne tiendra pas deux démons à pleine puissance. Si tu peux récupérer Shinki alors c'est gagné.

Simon- Ah ? Et on fait comment ?

Itachi- Je n'en sais rien, à toi de voir. Vas-y, je reste là pour éviter l'arrivée d'autre membres de l'Akatsuki.

Simon- Y aller ? Mais je n'ai plus de chakra !

Itachi- Pas besoin de ça. » le poussant « Allez, montre-nous ce que tu vaux. »

Simon repartit au milieu du combat mais se fit repousser par Jiraiya qui semblait peiner à contenir Dirz avec l'aide de Tsunade. Il y retourna encore une fois mais il ne pouvait rester dans ce déchaînement d'énergie que provoquaient ces trois ninjas.

« Simon- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tout le monde se bat et moi, je ne peux rien faire… »

Cherchant ce qu'il était en mesure de faire, il se mit à crier.

« Simon- **Shinki ! Shinki, tu m'entends ? Espèce de gros lézard en baskets, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi et déchire le. Je me suis trompé, je ne t'ai plus écouté mais maintenant je sais que tu avais raison, alors réveille-toi.** »

Sa dernière remarque lui fit une secousse dans le corps. Cela lui rappela une phrase… ou plutôt un poème. Il se mit à crier de plus belle :

« Simon- **_Epris de liberté_**

_**Ton cœur en a le parfum**_

_**Tu refuses d'avoir un maître**_

_**Comme d'en être un**_

_**Et les dieux et les déesses**_

_**T'ont tracé un chemin**_

_**Qui te mènent aux croisés**_

_**Du Mal et du Bien**_

_**Ce n'est pas en ce monde**_

_**Que tu trouveras ton destin**_

_**Regarde les étoiles**_

_**Tu sauras d'où tu viens**_

_**Dans les terres des cieux, ton pays natal**_

**_Retentis l'écho de ta moitié astrale._ **»

Les trois combattants n'entendirent même pas cette remarque mais les esprits de Dirz, oui. Ce dernier se mit à hurler alors qu'une vague de chakra bleu l'entourait, prouvant le réveil du dragon, puis un halo rouge se mêla au bleu, montrant que le renard avait réagi au réveil du dragon. Tsunade et Jiraiya voulurent profiter de la faille et sautèrent sur l'homme mais ceux-ci se firent dégager avec une puissance plus grande encore, les mettant inconscients sur le coup.

« Itachi, au loin- **Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, espèce de crétin ? C'est pire maintenant !**

Simon- J'ai fait ce que l'on avait dit : je l'ai réveillé !

Itachi- **C'était pas à ça que je pensais ! **»

Dirz regardait à présent ses mains, puis son corps, brûlant de chakra tandis qu'une pression impressionnante régnait dans son ventre. Il regarda à nouveau Simon et lui sourit.

« Dirz- Si j'avais su que ce poème servait à ça ! Je l'avais vu dans tes mémoires mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention.

Simon- Vous ne tiendrez pas avec deux démons réveillés dans le ventre.

Dirz- Tu réfléchis maintenant ? Si seulement j'avais eu besoin de toi… »

Il apparut devant Simon soudainement et lui décrocha un crochet au ventre mais Simon ne sentit jamais le coup arriver. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Itachi se tenait devant lui, le ventre transpercé par la main de Dirz.

« Dirz- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Itachi- Je suis venu t'arrêter.

Dirz, souriant- Avec un bras dans le ventre ? Bah bien sûr !

Itachi, riant à son tour- C'est toujours un bras bloqué. »

L'Uchiha ferma ses yeux pour les ouvrir en y faisant apparaître un Mange Sharingan. Alors que la réaction dut se faire instantanément, Dirz le regarda longuement, son Mange Sharingan activé.

« Dirz- Tu le savais pourtant : ce qui peut résister à une technique est une technique du même acabit.

Itachi- Avec ça, on est au même niveau.

Dirz- Si je n'avais pas ça, oui. »

Dirz activa le Ryume pour impressionner son adversaire mais il retira sa main du ventre de son adversaire instantanément et la posa sur ses yeux en signe de douleur.

« Itachi- Le Ryume… Ce sont les yeux du dragon. Si tu utilises quelque chose qui appartient à Shinki, il te le fera regretter. Maintenant, rejoins ceux que tu as tués. »

Il sortit un kunaï qu'il allait planter dans le cou de Dirz, hurlant encore de douleur, quand il vit sa main disparaître en lambeau. Rejeté au sol, il vit une sphère de chakra qui tournoyait à grande vitesse autour de son ennemi tandis que celui-ci se relevait, du sang coulant de ses yeux fermés.

« Dirz- Pousse-toi, je n'ai pas terminé ce que j'avais à faire. »

D'une autre vague de chakra, il éjecta Itachi au loin et passa au côté de Simon qui n'osait plus bouger.

« Dirz- Tu as failli sauver le village, dommage.

Simon- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Dirz- Détruire une idéologie minable et saluer un vieil ami. »

Et il partit vers le village, tandis que Simon sombra. Il luttait pour rester éveillé et retourner combattre mais rien n'y fit. Avant de fermer les yeux, il sentit une énorme vague de chakra prendre le village, signe que Dirz distribuait à nouveau son énergie à ses hommes.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cachette qu'abritaient les portraits des Hokage.

« Naruto, tournant en rond- …

Hinata- Ca ne sert à rien de tourner comme ça. Tu ne peux pas y aller de toute façon.

Naruto- Je veux y aller ! C'est me prendre pour un handicapé que de me laisser ici.

Hinata- On doit protéger les femmes et enfants. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ?

Naruto- C'est nul, je veux y aller, moi.

Hinata, s'énervant soudainement- **Arrête d'être si égoïste !**

Naruto, la regardant, surpris- Wow…

Hinata- Tu restes ici. Si tu y vas, tu vas te faire tuer. »

Un grand tremblement secoua la montagne, alors qu'une sensation prit les tripes de Naruto.

« Naruto, regardant dans le vide- Il m'appelle.

Hinata- Quoi ? Qui t'appelle ?

Naruto, partant- Je te laisse. A plus tard.

Hinata, paniquée- Mais tu vas te faire tuer.

Naruto- Il n'y aura personne pour me pleurer, c'est pas un problème.»

Hinata, désabusée, le vit partir, quitter la cachette.

« Hinata- Non, ne… Arrête, je… Je t'aime ! »

Naruto s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, interdit. Il se retourna avec le sourire que tous lui connaissent.

« Naruto- Désolé mais je n'ai pas compris. Tu me rediras ça après. »

La grande détonation correspondait à l'envol de centaines de personnes, ninjas ou non, qui tentèrent d'arrêter Dirz qui entrait dans le village. Il passa la barrière et continua d'envoler toute personne se trouvant sur son passage.

Sentant une apaisante chaleur sur son front, Simon ouvrit les yeux. Tsunade et Jiraiya étaient à ses côtés, le réanimant.

« Jiraiya- Bon, on a pas le temps de faire une réunion de famille. Relève-toi grand. »

Dans un effort surhumain, il se leva et chancela quelques instants. Il allait tomber quand Tsunade le tint.

« Tsunade- Il ne peut rien faire dans cet état. Et en plus, tout nu.

Jiraiya- Et pourtant, c'est certainement le plus puissant après Dirz sur ce champ de bataille. »

Itachi approcha avec un pantalon pris sur un cadavre et le donna à Jiraiya qui le passa sur Simon en même temps qu'il le regardait avec un air sceptique.

« Itachi- S'il récupère son dragon, il seront à égalité.

Jiraiya- Et tu fais quoi ici, toi ?

Itachi- Vous demanderez à mon frère après, je vais certainement mourir dans peu de temps. »

Il prit Simon des bras de Tsunade et le posa sur une épaule pour partir.

« Itachi- En espérant que ma mort lavera le déshonneur des Uchiha.

Tsunade- Prenez-en soin, s'il vous plaît. Et de vous aussi…

Itachi- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Tsunade- Je m'inquiète pour mon petit-fils : si vous mourrez, il sera inconscient au milieu d'une armée de barbares. Si vous voulez vous racheter, qu'il me revienne sans une égratignure.

Itachi- Je ne garantis rien. Par contre, dirigez vous vers le flanc Ouest, j'y ai aperçu deux membres qui luttaient contre vos ninjas. Autant qu'ils soient, ils ne peuvent rien contre eux. »

En effet, Ryuken et Orphée s'amusaient allégrement à l'entrée du village. Tandis qu'Orphée, à l'aide de sa flûte, endormait ses victimes, Ryuken les tranchait à l'aide de son épée d'eau qui prenait différentes formes allant du boomerang à la lance.

« Shino- Là, je sèche. Si on s'approche d'Orphée, on s'endort ; si on s'approche de Ryuken, on meurt.

Kiba- Sérieux, on est dans la merde.

Kasumi- Je ne l'aurai pas dit comme ça, mais oui, on est dans la merde.

Torachi- Alors les jeunes, on sèche ? Devant vos yeux ébahis, je vais vous annoncer : j'ai la solution !

Kasumi- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

Torachi- Vu leur efficacité, il va falloir être rapide et pour être rapide, il va falloir fusionner.

Kasumi- Bien joué ! Allez, on essaye !

Torachi- Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir fusionné avec le futur roi des tigres. »

Laissant Kasumi composer, il s'approcha de cette dernière et commença à mêler son corps au sien. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles la forme lumineuse issue de la fusion faisait des sursauts d'instabilité, il en ressortit un tigre sur deux pattes avec les vêtements de Kasumi.

« Kiba- Wow, ça change.

Torachi- C'est parti ! »

A ces mots, le demi tigre partit au combat. Luttant de toutes ses forces contre Ryuken dont l'épée venait frapper contre les sabres sortant des poignets de Kasumi, l'écart de puissance sembla se raccourcir mais seulement en apparence. Lançant sa danse du tigre, les lames se mêlèrent au feu et tentèrent d'entailler la peau de Ryuken mais rien n'y faisait : son épée d'eau était bien trop puissante, tout comme l'étaient ses compétences d'épéiste.

Bloquant l'attaque de l'animal, Ryuken envoya au loin son opposante et se posa pour mieux l'attendre. En vol, Torachi et Kasumi se séparèrent. Kiba reçut se douce dans ses bras tandis que le tigre se vautra lamentablement.

« Torachi- Bien sûr, moi, personne ne me rattrape !

Kasumi- Tais-toi ! La voilà ton idée de génie : on s'est fait écraser !

Torachi- Ca aurait été Simon, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème.

Kasumi- Oui ben excuse-moi de ne pas être un monstre.

Torachi, la regardant d'un air dur- Alors c'est ça qu'il est pour toi ? Un monstre ?

Kasumi, surprise- …

Torachi- Est-ce qu'un monstre, comme tu le dis si bien, te donnerai le deuxième tigre le plus puissant sur son monde ?

Kasumi- Ne la ramène pas trop. Deuxième tigre ? Tu parles.

Torachi- C'est bon, j'ai compris. C'est parce que nous sommes trop différents que l'on n'a pas pu se mêler entièrement. Tu n'as aucune intelligence, ni sensibilité. Je t'aurai presque proposer de me garder mais maintenant…

Kiba- On a d'autres problèmes pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Torachi- Cet homme n'utilise pas de chakra, comme si sa seule capacité était l'utilisation de son épée d'eau. Il faut le battre en agilité et en force, malheureusement, vous n'avez pas du tout le niveau. Il en faudrait au moins deux comme moi, maintenant que j'y pense. »

N'y tenant plus, Ryuken fonça sur les adolescents mais se vit éjecté quand le poing de Tsunade connecta avec sa mâchoire.

« Tsunade- On ne touche pas à mes ninjas ! »

L'Hokage partit comme une furie lutter kunaï contre épée. Sa puissance égala l'homme qui balayait les attaques de feu grâce à son épée mais le combat semblait s'éterniser. De leur côté, Kiba et Kasumi cherchait un moyen d'intervenir dans ce combat.

« Kiba- Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'y vais.

Torachi, soupirant- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ?

Kiba- Si : il en faut deux comme toi. »

Kiba concentra son chakra dans ses mains à tel point que son énergie en devenait visible et appliqua ces paumes de mains sur son visage.

« Torachi- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce débile ? »

Mais la réponse ne tarda pas. Le corps de Kiba se mit à enfler, son visage à se déformer et ses vêtements à se déchirer pour prendre l'apparence d'un loup dont les épaules sur musclées lui donnaient le profil d'un loup garou. L'animal à quatre pattes n'avait plus de Kiba que ces tatouages triangulaires rouges sur le visage.

« Torachi- Ok, j'ai compris. Kasumi fusionne avec… ça.

Kasumi, surprise- … » quelques secondes pour se remettre « Avec ça ? Hors de question !

Torachi- Ma grande, on ne se mêle convenablement qu'avec quelqu'un de très semblables à nous. Ce garçon est dingue de toi, il sera prêt à tout pour te sauver. »

Kasumi mit un temps avant d'accepter l'idée, regardant l'animal qui restait concentré sur l'ennemi puis qui se mit à hurler à la mort. Sentant qu'il était prêt au combat, elle s'exécuta et fondit avec l'animal, beaucoup plus rapidement que précédemment. Une femme louve ressortit de l'amalgame lumineux.

« Kasumi- Me mêler avec un chien, jamais j'aurai cru…

Torachi- Et ce n'est pas tout. »

Le tigre composa et transforma son corps en épée de feu qui vint se planter au côté de Kasumi.

« Kasumi- Bon, avec ça, je devrai en avoir assez. »

Courrant dans la bataille, ravageant plusieurs bandits qui ne l'avaient pas vu, elle arriva jusque Ryuken qui la reçut de plein fouet et bloqua l'attaque de son épée, tandis qu'il évitait l'attaque de Tsunade.

« Ryuken- Des tigres et maintenant des loups, on aura tout vu ! »

Il sépara alors son épée en deux et continua le combat contre les deux furies. Elles donnèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient, faisant danser leurs armes dans leurs mains mais elles ne parvenaient pas à créer une ouverture dans la garde de l'homme dont le plaisir de combattre se lisait sur le visage.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, Jiraiya venait d'arriver aux côtés de Shino et Shizuka, alors que tous les ninjas s'endormaient autour d'Orphée, imperturbable, assis sur un rocher.

« Jiraiya- Donc personne ne peut l'approcher sinon il s'endort, c'est bien ça ?

Shino- Oui. »

Jiraiya fit apparaître deux petites grenouilles qu'il colla à ses oreilles.

« Jiraiya- Impeccable. Allez Hop, à moi de jouer. »

L'homme aux grenouilles courut vers Orphée qui ne s'en émut pas. Il pénétra la barrière pour attaquer Orphée mais il n'eut pas le temps de sentir ses paupières se fermer qu'il était déjà inconscient. Jiraiya sombra aux pieds d'Orphée.

« Shino- Là, on a un problème. Si Jiraiya lui-même ne peut rien faire, je ne vois pas ce qui est encore possible. En plus, sa barrière sonore fait aussi office de bouclier donc pas moyen de lui lancer quoique ce soit.

Shizuka- Sa barrière ne peut pas être invincible. Il faudrait lui jeter quelque chose de très gros.

Chouji- Gros ? On m'a demandé ?

Shizuka, surprise- Non, ce n'était pas pour toi…

Chouji, souriant- Laissez passer le gros ! »

Chouji courut vers Orphée et sauta le plus haut qu'il put. Dans les airs, il gonfla pour prendre la forme d'une grosse boule et se laisser tomber sur Orphée. Ayant atteint l'impact, tout le monde se réjouit quand ils ne virent plus Orphée sous Chouji mais soudainement, Chouji rebondit. Orphée, dans la même position, esquissa un sourire, alors qu'il continuait de jouer.

« Shino- Donc il ne reste que l'attaque frontale. »

Shino avança vers la sphère et s'arrêta à sa limite. Après avoir pris son souffle, il entra dans la sphère. Une seconde plus tard, alors qu'il sombrait, il sentit qu'on le tirait et se retrouva éjecté de la sphère. Shizuka le reçut et le posa au sol.

« Shino- Bien joué avec tes fils, sinon, j'y restais.

Shizuka- Alors ?

Shino- Son truc ne s'attaque pas à l'oreille mais au cerveau directement. Il faut une barrière anti-chakra… J'y retourne. »

Désabusée, Shizuka regarda le garçon se lever et y retourner. Avant d'y pénétrer, on le vit se recouvrir d'une substance noire et pénétrer dans la sphère. Orphée lâcha sa flûte et le regarda.

« Orphée- Alors tu as compris que le coup de la flûte c'est que du vent ?

Shino- …

Orphée- Tu ne parles pas, évidemment, sinon, ta bouche s'ouvre et c'est un passage pour mon Jutsu pour prendre ton cerveau. Bien joué, garçon, tu iras loin. »

Shino se précipita sur Orphée et le frappa inlassablement, alors qu'Orphée se servait de sa flûte comme arme. Ils continuèrent de combattre, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, le bouclier disparaisse.

« Orphée, impressionné, cherchant son bouclier- Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

La substance noire commençait à s'envoler et se tenir dans les airs pour dévoiler un Shino content de lui, même si cela n'était pas apparent.

« Orphée- Des insectes ?

Shino- Mes insectes se nourrissent de chakra et m'ont donc protégé de ton Jutsu. En même temps, ils m'ont montré la source de ton pouvoir et l'ont recouverte pour qu'elle ne fasse plus effet. »

Orphée ouvrit sa chemise violemment, arrachant plusieurs boutons, pour dévoiler une nuée d'insectes réunie sur un signe ninja gravé à même sa peau.

« Orphée- Alors depuis le début, tu ne visais que ça ? »

Shino, profitant du temps mort, éjecta Orphée d'un coup de poing qui alla voler et percuter Ryuken, qui, sous la surprise, ne vit pas arriver l'épée et le kunaï de ses adversaires. D'un geste ample des deux femmes, les corps de Ryuken et Orphée finirent transpercés au ventre et au cou.

« Shizuka- C'est bon, là, tu m'impressionnes.

Shino- Trop… facile. »

Shino tomba au sol, face contre terre.

« Shizuka- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shino- Juste son chakra. Il y avait une pression impressionnante dans cette sphère, j'ai usé mon chakra pour protéger mes insectes.

Shizuka- Mais tu l'as battu, tu es plus fort que lui !

Shino, avant de tomber inconscient- Effet… de surprise. »

Kasumi, Kiba et Torachi reprirent leurs apparences originelles.

« Tsunade, s'essuyant le front- Ouf, il était bon lui.

Torachi- Pas assez pour nous.

Kiba- Non, pas assez. »

Et Kiba tomba inconscient à son tour.

« Kasumi- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Tsunade- Il vient d'utiliser l'arcane des Inuzuka, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

Kasumi- L'arcane ?

Tsunade- Apparemment, il est devenu plus fort que toi. Tu sais, les Inuzuka et les Nekozuka se ressemblent très fortement. Tu chercheras dans les rouleaux de ta famille, tu trouveras sûrement une technique semblable. Sur ce, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille récupérer grand-père. »

Dirz continuait son avancée dans les rues du village pour arriver jusque la place principale du village. Il s'y arrêta et respira à pleins poumons.

« Dirz- Ah… Cette odeur, cela fait si longtemps. Depuis le massacre des Uchiha en fait. Quand je l'aurai rasé, ça me manquera. Ce souffle dans les grands platanes de la place, cette odeur de la terre et cette fraîcheur divine des journées d'été…

Itachi- Comment fais-tu pour t'y retrouver dans tout ce vacarme, avec tes yeux en moins ?

Dirz- Facile, je connais ce village par cœur. Je le vois en rêve, toutes les nuits… Ce village est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Même toi qui voulait le quitter il t'a manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi- … Oui, en effet. Mais rappelle-toi à cause de qui j'ai dû le quitter.

Dirz- Désolé, mais à l'époque, j'avais besoin de ce Mange Sharingan. Tout comme toi… »

Dans un bruissement de vêtements, Itachi apparut aux côtés de Dirz pour lui planter un kunaï dans la tête mais il l'arrêta et le saisit à la gorge pour le soulever du sol.

« Dirz- Mon grand, j'ai tellement volé de capacités que je ne sais plus quoi en faire. Par exemple, en étendant mon chakra, je peux sentir une présence et savoir exactement sa position et sa constitution.

Itachi- Et ça, tu l'as senti ? »

D'un coup sec, il planta une des dagues de Simon dans le ventre de Dirz, au centre du sceau des démons.

« Itachi, criant malgré la main qui l'étouffait- **Shinki ! Reconnaissez-vous cette dague ? Allez rejoindre votre vrai maître ! Votre rôle est de protéger cette terre, alors faites-le ! **»

Dirz lâcha alors Itachi qui se tint la gorge pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'anima alors de spasmes qui le firent sursauter et râler de douleur. La teinte bleue de son chakra émanant de son corps prenait le dessus sur le rouge. Un instant de calme lui fit croire que le phénomène avait avorté mais une grande vague d'énergie sortit de son corps puis se forma en un grand dragon ascendant vers le ciel. Le dragon tournoya en rugissant dans le ciel de Konoha puis redescendit sur Simon en flèche, s'abattant tel la foudre sur un arbre. Dans un grand éclat de lumière, le dragon se scella de lui-même dans le dessin du dos de Simon. Ce dernier ne bougea pas de l'arbre auquel il était adossé mais continua de rayonner d'énergie.

« Dirz- Tu es content de toi, j'espère ? »

Il arracha la dague de son ventre et la jeta aux pieds d'Itachi.

« Itachi- Oui, en partie. Maintenant, je n'ai pas plus qu'à te tuer.

Dirz- Une autre fois peut-être. »

Dirz se mit à courir et repoussa Itachi d'une vague de chakra. Il voulut le poursuivre mais se prit une vague de feu qui le laissa sonné, allongé sur le sable fin de la grande place. Se traînant jusque Simon, il le secoua pour qu'il se réveille mais rien n'y fit.

« Shinki- Aaaah, là, je me sens chez moi.

Simon- Pourtant, tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir, non ?

Shinki- Non, mais si je ne le faisais pas, Dirz allait détruire ce village. J'aurai pu l'abattre seul mais cela aurait rasé le village aussi.

Simon- Ah ok. Donc on doit l'arrêter maintenant et c'est bon, c'est ça ?

Shinki- Dit comme ça, ça a l'air facile… »

Doucement, il se réveilla et regarda Itachi qui agonisait à côté de lui. Appelant un sort de soin, il fit littéralement baigner Itachi dans un bain de chakra durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille.

« Simon- Encore quelques minutes et t'es comme neuf. Par contre, je ne peux rien faire pour ta main.

Itachi, s'affolant- Arrête ça et rattrape le, sinon, on est tous morts !

Simon- … Ok. »

Il se mordit le pouce et appela un tigre, ou plutôt une tigresse, habillée d'un kimono blanc avec une croix rouge sur la poitrine.

« Simon- Torana, occupe-toi de lui. Si tu t'es sors bien, je t'arrange un coup avec le fils du Roi.

Torana- Ce boulet me tourne autour depuis des mois, mais il est incapable de dire ce qu'il pense.

Simon, se levant- Allez, bon courage. »

Il courait dans les rues de Konoha mais ne trouvait pas sa cible. Il s'arrêta cinq minutes pour se concentrer : un réservoir de chakra sur jambes, ça doit se sentir… Une onde dans son corps lui fit comprendre que Shinki avait trouvé son rival, sur la terrasse du Feu. Se recouvrant de chakra, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il fonça vers la terrasse.

De ce magnifique point de vue sur les cinq visages des Hokages gravés à même la pierre et sur le village, Dirz admirait ce qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'une ruine, si ruine il resterait. Simon interrompit sa rêverie en arrivant sur la terrasse.

« Simon, triomphant- Ha ha ! Je t'ai trouvé, canaille ! »

Bien qu'ayant senti son arrivée au plus profond de ses tripes, Dirz continue d'admirer le paysage et de sentir ses effluves naturels qui volaient dans les courants d'air, gâchées ça et là par des odeurs de tissus et de corps brûlés.

« Simon, désorienté- Euh… Je suis là !

Dirz- Dix ans que je ne suis pas revenu. Et encore, je n'ai même pas pu en profiter cette nuit-là. Je ne le vois pas mais je m'en souviens ; je le sens : rien n'a changé. Ce village est magnifique, ce sont ses habitants qui sont pourris.

Simon- C'est quoi cette fausse nostalgie ? »

Dirz se retourna et le fixa pour sortir un objet de sa poche. Simon approcha ses mains subitement de ses dagues en préparation, mais l'arme n'était qu'un bandeau frontal, du signe de Konoha.

« Dirz- Et oui… Moi aussi. Personne n'a jamais su de quel village je venais, et bien voilà, c'est chose faite.

Simon- Et pourquoi as-tu trahi Konoha ? D'ailleurs, ton bandeau devrait être rayé, non ?

Dirz- Ce bandeau ne représente pas Konoha pour moi, mais un homme, celui à qui il a appartenu. »

Simon contenait une haine sans limite pour cet homme qui avait tué Eowyn de sang-froid, mais à cet instant, quand il vit le visage mélancolique et triste de Dirz, tout s'effaça.

« Dirz- Tu veux bien entendre mon histoire, avant que l'on ne s'entretue ? Je dois me libérer de ce poids, et d'après ce que je sais de toi, tu pourras me comprendre.

Simon- Euh… Oui, si vous voulez.

Dirz- Je m'appelle Pampa Dirz et je suis né ici, à Konoha. »

Tout en commençant son histoire, il se tourna vers les visages des Hokages, tandis qu'une larme mêlée d'eau et de sang venait couler sur sa joue.

« Dirz- Une larme ? Cela faisait bien longtemps. J'étais le fils de Zano Dirz, un simple charpentier. J'ai un an de moins que le troisième Hokage si tu veux savoir. Notre famille n'avait jamais eu d'antécédent de chakra, et moi-même je ne savais pas ce que chakra signifiait. Puis Konoha fut attaqué, durant le Dimanche de sang marquant l'affrontement de Konoha contre Kiri.

J'étais jeune et fougueux ; j'avais à peine treize ans et voir tous ces ninjas de mon âge partir au combat me rendit jaloux. A l'insu de mes parents, je partis pour le champ de bataille, où je manquai de perdre la vie jusqu'à ce que le premier Hokage me sauve. Me tenant par la main en haut d'un arbre, je le regardai. Il était grand, beau et noble mais surtout, il était fort… très fort. Maudissant les dieux de m'avoir fait faible et sans-chakra, je désira ardemment avoir sa force et c'est ce qu'il se passa : j'aspira toute son énergie, le laissant faible et sans défense.

Nos deux corps inconscients furent amenés aux villages. Celui qui allait devenir le second Hokage réanima rapidement le premier pour qu'un conseil de guerre puisse se réunir. Tu connais la façon de penser de Konoha : ''l'Hokage doit savoir se sacrifier pour son village'' et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Le conseil des anciens ordonna au premier de se rendre sur le champ de bataille et de continuer le combat.

On me réveilla une heure plus tard, juste à temps pour que je puisse fuir de l'hôpital et rejoindre l'Hokage. Au moment où j'arrivai, il reçut le dernier des trente-sept kunaïs qui le tua. Ma première et peut-être ma seule véritable rage m'amena à me vider de mon chakra en une seconde, finissant la guerre sur un envol soudain de toutes les unités, amies ou ennemies.

Je partis m'excuser à l'Hokage mais il me quitta le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir sauvé le village et tout particulièrement une vie. Il me donna ce bandeau avec ses derniers mots : ''Pour le prochain Hokage… Si tu passes sur ma tombe, pense à y semer un chêne.'' »

Ce n'étaient plus de rares perles d'eau qui coulaient, mais un véritable flot de larmes pourpres qui se déversaient sur le visage de Dirz. Un être avec à son actif autant de morts dans cette situation, cela était vraiment déroutant.

« Dirz- Suite à la bataille, l'information se répandit. Je ne tardai pas à être la cible de tous les ragots, puis mes parents devinrent la risée de Konoha mais ils voulaient rester, pour le village. De mon côté, le jour de mes quinze ans, je fuis Konoha. Malheureusement, trop de puissance nuit à l'équilibre mental, aussi, essaye d'imaginer ce que devient un enfant de quinze ans en milieu hostile avec la force d'un Hokage et tu retombes sur moi.

Simon- Ou sur moi… Mais ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence »

D'un coup, il se remit droit et fusilla Simon du regard.

« Dirz- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je suis là : détruire cette mentalité pourrie et reconstruire Konoha comme il devrait être, moins égoïste.

Simon- Quand on est en haut de l'échelle, on assume. C'est comme ça que ça marche et ça marchera toujours comme ça…

Dirz- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Sors tes armes et montre moi si tu as raison. »

Le vent n'eut pas le temps de souffler pour rendre la scène plus oppressante que déjà les dagues de Dirz se heurtèrent à celles de Simon.

« Simon, souriant- Copieur !

Dirz, lui retournant le sourire- Exact ! »

Et les éclats de fer commencèrent à jaillir, les étincelles jaillissant à chaque frappe, rendues surpuissantes par la quantité de chakra qu'ils mettaient dans chaque coup. Dans d'autres conditions, aucun ninja n'aurait voulu louper ce combat, entre les deux ninjas les plus puissants du monde, qui, dans un cadre magnifique, ne pensaient qu'à leur combat, alors qu'une guerre se déroulait non loin de là.

« Dirz- Magnifique, tu t'es encore amélioré.

Simon- Grâce à vous !

Dirz- Ton petit séjour sans-chakra t'a obligé à réfléchir, tant mieux : ce combat n'en est que plus jouissif. »

Oh oui il était jouissif et ceci pour les deux combattants. Tous les deux sentaient une déferlante d'adrénaline prendre tout leur corps et jouissaient d'un combat brut, où le chakra ne faisait qu'alimenter le corps et le booster encore plus.

Un spectateur éventuel aurait cru voir un homme se battre contre son double tellement leurs techniques et mouvement se ressemblaient, à tel point que lorsque leurs armes, usées par les coups surpuissants, se brisèrent, ils firent le même mouvement pour récupérer les éclats de métal, les fondre dans leur main et, tout en continuant de tourner, firent rencontrer leurs sabre-lumières.

La terrasse baignant déjà dans un rayon de soleil magnifique s'éclaira de plus en plus quand les sabres se rencontrèrent. Simon sentait la pression montait encore : il n'avait jamais pu se battre à ce point, pouvoir se lâcher totalement sans avoir peur que sa puissance ne blesse d'innocents ; enfin, il pouvait utiliser ses sabre-lumières plus de cinq secondes, temps maximal qu'avaient tenu ses anciens ennemis.

« Dirz- **Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Défouler toute ta puissance, tu adores ça, hein ?**

Simon- **Je ne te le fais pas dire.** »

Toujours dans un mouvement semblable, ils se reculèrent et assemblèrent leurs deux sabres pour n'en faire qu'un seul. Alors que Simon opta pour un sabre à deux lumières, Dirz préféra une faux-lumière au bout d'une chaîne.

« Simon- Alors tu ne fais pas que copier ?

Dirz- J'avais volé un Jutsu qui faisait des armes de terre et ça » il fit tournoyer son arme « c'était son arme personnelle.

Simon, s'amusant au plus haut point- Aucune originalité, hein ? »

Et le combat reprit de plus belle. Le double sabre renvoyait la faux qui le menaçait en tournant autour de lui mais en retour, la faux arrêtait les piques diverses du bâton. Alors que le combat s'éternisait sans qu'aucun ne s'en lasse, ils reculèrent au même moment et composèrent pour envoyer une sphère d'eau sur l'opposant. Les attaques se rencontrèrent et firent un déluge sur la terrasse du feu alors que tous les deux rentrèrent leurs lames pour ne pas être électrocutés.

L'eau n'était pas encore entièrement retombée que déjà des sphères de chakra partant des pistolets des combattants traversèrent les murs d'eau. Tirant incessamment et évitant les projectiles d'énergie, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit donné, la proximité et les mouvements des adversaires les assurant que les coups n'atteindraient pas leurs cibles. Ce n'étaient plus de simples pistolets mais des armes complètes. Leurs formes changeaient à des vitesses impressionnantes dans leurs mains, passant de l'épée à la dague, puis à la faux, à la chaîne. Incessamment, le métal dansait dans leurs mains.

Simon se baissa et composa le premier sort de feu, rendu puissant par la quantité de chakra qu'il y mit ; celui-ci rencontra le bouclier incandescent de Dirz qu'il lança en même temps qu'il recula légèrement. La température monta subitement, séchant leurs corps et vêtements instantanément mais ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la chaleur : un seul moment d'absence pouvait s'avérer mortel.

Et les sabre-lumières réapparurent. Un affrontement de quelques dizaines de secondes, jusqu'à ce que Dirz crée un clone qui partit l'aider à combattre Simon, mais subitement, la copie explosa. Simon se protégea d'un bouclier de vent mais ne put arrêter Dirz qui, se précipitant les deux pieds en avant, éjecta les sabres en dehors de la terrasse. Alors qu'il voulut abattre les siens sur le visage de Simon, ce dernier s'accroupit et, en faisant faire à ses bras un mouvement sec autour de lui, provoqua une petite bourrasque qui surprit à son tour Dirz. Il se leva avec un uppercut qui atteignit le foie de Dirz et se saisit de ses sabres. Il se remit en garde.

« Dirz, se redressant- Bien joué, grand.

Simon, jetant les sabres par-dessus la terrasse- On reprend.

Dirz, surpris- … Très noble de ta part. »

Il sortit un objet de sa poche et l'envoya à Simon. Le destinataire le reçut et le reconnut : sa bague du dragon.

« Dirz- Je l'avais gardé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être espérais-je ce combat…

Simon- Et j'en fais quoi de ça, moi ?

Dirz, surpris- Quoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Y en a qui tuerait pour l'avoir !

Simon, la mettant- Ah. »

Une explosion au loin leur donna le départ pour un nouvel affrontement, mais cette fois-ci, aux arts ninjas. A une distance beaucoup trop proche pour un ninja quelconque, les adversaires se lancèrent des techniques toujours plus puissantes, gagnant du temps en évitant les attaques de l'adversaire ou en usant de leur corps comme arme, se servant des coudes, des genoux, des jambes, de la tête, allant même jusqu'à prendre des coups intentionnellement ; mais ils n'avaient plus mal depuis longtemps : l'esprit avait transcendé le corps.

Dirz voyait maintenant comme en plein jour grâce à ses sens qui se faisaient de plus en plus aiguisés, mais tous deux ne réfléchissaient plus, l'art ninja coulait de source, comme si leur corps se faisait eau et que telle ou telle technique arrivait logiquement, ce qui leur permettait d'éviter en même temps qu'ils contre-attaquaient, tout en composant de longs Jutsus.

« Simon- **Mange-toi ça ! ****Dragon de feu !**

Dirz- **Renard de feu !** »

Telles des incantations, les animaux incandescents se combattirent, tous deux animés par le démon de leur maître. Se rencontrant dans un ultime échange, le dragon et le renard explosèrent dans une pluie de feu. La température continuait de monter sur la terrasse alors qu'ils se combattaient maintenant aux Rasengans. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, ayant remarqué un brusque changement d'atmosphère.

« Simon, regardant au loin- Ah ? Je crois que tes hommes ont perdu.

Dirz, riant- Tu m'étonnes, comme si j'avais du temps à leur consacrer pendant ce combat. Sans mon chakra, ils ne sont rien. Allez, approche. »

Tout en poussant un cri barbare, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, Rasengan à la main et les firent se rencontrer. Les deux fusionnèrent et formèrent une sphère qui grandit entre les deux opposants. Ils suaient à grandes eaux alors qu'ils devaient toujours mettre plus de puissance dans la sphère mais aussi la contrôler. La sphère resta stable durant plusieurs minutes alors que tous deux cherchaient un moyen de se sortir de cette situation quand Dirz eut un déclic.

« Dirz- Dis moi, ta copine, elle a des chignons, n'est-ce pas ?

Simon, luttant- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Dirz- Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si je la tuais comme la précédente.

Simon- De quoi il… »

Mais en tournant la tête, il comprit. Au début du combat, ils regrettaient qu'il n'y ait pas de public pour admirer le combat, voilà qui était chose faite. Tous les ninjas de Konoha se trouvaient à présent sur les toits des maisons entourant la terrasse du feu, elle-même sur le bâtiment administratif, assistant à un combat qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts de revoir. Son regard continua de voyager lentement alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder le contrôle et tomba sur Ten-Ten et tous les Genins, sur le toit de la maison d'Ino.

La jeune fille se tenait les mains serrées sur le cœur, paniquant à chaque remous de la sphère d'énergie.

« Dirz- Alors ? Sans sa belle petite frimousse, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Simon- Ce combat est entre toi et moi.

Dirz- Mais la dernière fois, ça a donné de bons résultats. J'y vais, je la décapite et je reviens.

Simon-Ce… n'est… pas… **DROLE ! **»

A son hurlement, la sphère doubla de volume et explosa. Les deux adversaires se collèrent par chakra au sol mais durent subir un véritable typhon ; Dirz, prenant tout en pleine figure, s'envola de la terrasse. Alors que Simon s'apprêtait à le suivre, Dirz créa une centaine de clones qui firent une longue chaîne et le rattrapèrent. Il courut sur ses clones jusque la terrasse et sauta sur Simon avec un coup de pied pour reprendre le combat. Ils reprirent avec autant de puissance mais un rugissement prit tous les ninjas de Konoha qui s'apprêtaient à sauter pour lui prêter main forte. Simon se recula subitement et prit un coup de pied de Dirz, mais continua de reculer malgré tout. Sentant cette réaction étrange, l'homme se recula à son tour et laissa Simon se mordre le pouce pour faire apparaître quatre tigres, munis de kimonos blancs, chacun avec le kanji d'un point cardinal dans le dos.

« Simon- Est, Ouest, Nord, Sud : scellez-moi le bâtiment, que personne ne rentre. »

Dirz, surpris au plus haut point, laissa tomber sa garde et attendit que quatre murs gigantesques entourent la terrasse pour empêcher à tout élément extérieur d'intervenir dans le combat.

« Simon, souriant- Quand ce combat sera fini et que je t'aurai battu, je serai très triste…

Dirz- Quoi ?

Simon- Car je ne suis pas prêt de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que toi.

Dirz- Je suis d'accord avec toi, à un détail prêt : » et il se rua sur lui « **c'est moi qui vais gagner !** »

Du côté des spectateurs, l'incompréhension régnait.

« Gaï- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? En s'y mettant tous, on l'aurait eu facilement.

Kakashi- Il peut-être content d'avoir un adversaire à sa mesure et ne veut pas qu'on l'interrompe.

Tsunade- Vous n'avez rien compris. »

Tous se tournèrent sur l'Hokage et Jiraiya qui venaient d'arriver.

« Jiraiya- Il veut tout simplement limiter la casse. Même en y allant tous ensemble, on n'a qu'une très faible chance de gagner. Avec sa puissance, un sort de bouclier nous exterminerait tous d'un coup.

Tsunade- Je suis prête à parier qu'en se posant au centre du village, sur la terrasse, il voulait détruire le village. »

Tsunade fit alors face à tous ses ninjas.

« Tsunade- **Et maintenant, encouragez celui qui se bat pour votre village. **»

Un rugissement bestial prit les toits du village, faisant trembles les murs et les tripes de Simon. Les ninjas, hommes comme femmes, hurlèrent à en rendre douloureux leurs cordes vocales, tapèrent du pied en rythme pour motiver le garçon et lui montrer que tout le village combattait avec lui. Simon voyait son sourire d'excitation grandir et son chakra se faire plus condensé.

« Simon- Qui a dit que Konoha était égoïste ?

Dirz- Ils ne font que crier… Allez, approche. »

Et le simple combat de Tai-Jutsu reprit, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé auparavant, sauf que le choc des chakras des combattants fit fendre les dalles qui formaient le sol. Les méandres d'énergie rouge d'un côté, bleue de l'autre devinrent plus visibles et entourèrent le corps entier des combattants. Les frappes étaient de véritables coups de canon qui faisaient trembler les murs ainsi que l'assistance. Sous la puissance du combat, les ninjas se turent et observèrent la scène, comme on observe son professeur le premier jour où l'on veut apprendre à se battre. Ils pensaient repartir dans un combat interminable, pour leur plus grand plaisir, quand une comète orange arriva du ciel : Naruto, le garçon le plus imprévisible du village, faisait son entrée, en arrivant en parachute.

« Simon, bloquant- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Naruto- Je ne pouvais pas rester caché dans la montagne sans bouger, quand même ! »

Simon regarda Naruto avec un regard vide durant quelques secondes puis se mit à hurler.

« Simon- **Espèce de débile ! T'es conscient de où tu te trouves ?**

Naruto- … Oh ! Ca va, hein ? Je suis bien aussi fort que toi !

Simon, éberlué- … Dis moi, tu étais où il y cinq minutes ?

Naruto- A la réserve de feu d'artifice. Je me suis servi du canon pour arriver ici.

Simon- … (à lui-même) Qu'est-ce que je fais : je l'assomme ou… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa furie orange que Dirz lui avait sauté dessus et le rossait de coups.

« Dirz- Tu te déconcentres, mon grand ! »

Avec du mal, son esprit se remit dans le combat mais quand il allait revenir à son maximum, il vit arriver Naruto qui sauta sur Dirz, le pied en avant. Simon eut juste le temps d'éjecter Naruto d'un coup de pied pour l'empêcher de se prendre un coup qui l'aurait tué sur le coup, mais il se prit ce même coup et fut éjecté mais réussit à adhérer juste avant de partir de la terrasse.

Il repartit dans le combat mais revit Naruto qui voulait à nouveau s'insérer. Simon n'avait de cesse de repousser Naruto car celui-ci, sans savoir pourquoi, voulait combattre et s'approcher de cet homme. Simon, dont le chakra faisait désenfler le visage, repartit au combat mais avant même de pouvoir le frapper, vit Naruto courir vers Dirz.

« Simon- Arrête ! Tu vois bien qu'il est plus fort que toi !

Naruto, en transe- Il faut que j'y aille. »

Le garçon en orange partit à l'assaut, le poing armé, mais celui-ci ne put jamais servir car Simon s'était téléporté derrière Naruto et, le saisissant par le blouson, l'éjecta du combat en prenant sa place. Dirz en profita et saisit Simon par la gorge, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

« Simon, composant- Ce n'est pas fini. »

Dirz lui attrapa un poignet qu'il cassa.

« Dirz- Le temps que tu cicatrises, tu seras mort. Par contre, ne m'en veux pas mais je vais savourer ta fin avant de savourer celle de Konoha. Ravi de t'avoir connu… »

Simon vit sa vie défiler, sentant la fin. A une vitesse folle, les pensées fusèrent dans son esprit.

« Simon, à lui-même- Ce n'est pas possible, les plus puissants Jutsus ne fonctionnent pas sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tout ce que j'ai appris ne fonctionne pas, qu'est-ce que je peux encore essayer ? Aucune technique d'ici ne fonctionne.

_Utilise en une autre alors._

C'est vrai, mais quoi d'autre ? Ce que Papa m'a appris ? Du simple Tai-Jutsu ne fera rien sur lui, et en plus, il connaît toutes les techniques que j'ai apprises.

_Utilise en une que tu n'as pas apprise, dans ce cas._

Si je ne l'ai pas apprise, je ne peux pas l'utiliser…

''_Réunis tes sentiments, et attaque''._

Mais oui, l'arcane de l'école : il ne me l'a jamais apprise. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'apprend pas. Réunir mes sentiments… Tous mes sentiments ? Quels sont les plus puissants ? L'amour et la haine, sûrement. Mais comment allait-il faire ? L'amour, il connaissait, il n'avait qu'à penser à Ten-Ten ; la haine, il n'avait qu'à regarder Dirz.

''_Amour et haine sont opposés en soi, mais plus proches qu'on ne le pense_.''»

L'étreinte à sa gorge se fit de plus en plus forte et de sa main droite, son poignet gauche étant inutilisable, il se saisit de la main de Dirz quand une sensation étrange le prit : sa bague, offerte par Dirz et, non loin de là, lui faisant mal car pressée contre sa gorge, son kunaï d'or, symbole de sa première collaboration avec Ten-Ten, puis de l'amour qui en naquit.

« Simon, à lui-même- Gaara, je te revaudrai ça. »

Simon sentit un changement et concentra son chakra, de plus en plus pour le faire jaillir. Celui-ci bouillonnait et sortit en tournoyant autour de lui, mais la douleur l'empêchait d'en faire un Rasengan.

« Dirz, impressionné- Impressionnant… Mais inutile ! Tu vas mourir, rends-toi à…

Naruto- **Arcane Tai-Jutsu de Konoha : mille ans de souffrance !** »

Dirz, concentré sur sa proie, n'avait pas senti Naruto derrière lui qui, partant de position accroupie, lui planta de toutes ses forces deux doigts dans les fesses. Dirz, d'abord surpris, sentit la douleur après et se retourna pour écraser Naruto.

Pendant ce temps, Simon, accroupi, se saisit de son kunaï d'or qu'il fondit avec la chaîne et la bague du dragon pour former une dague.

« Simon- Ravi de t'avoir connu. »

D'un geste sec, il lui planta dans le dos, attendit qu'il se retourne pour rouvrir son sceau des démons en transperçant sa chaire et cria.

« Simon- **Kyubi ! Si tu veux survivre, sors de là ! **»

Dirz s'anima de spasme, tandis que Kyubi faisait tout pour sortir de ce corps qu'il comptait garder car il lui permettait d'affronter Shinki.

« Dirz- **Non, non !** »

Désirant abréger ses souffrances, Simon lança son arme dans la gorge de Dirz mais une dernière vague de chakra l'en empêcha.

« Dirz- Pas… avant de… l'avoir salué. »

Dirz composa son dernier Jutsu, alors que Simon et Naruto se reculèrent d'appréhension. L'homme mourant posa ses mains au sol et amena un gigantesque arbre à pousser sur la terrasse du feu, ses racines partant vers le sol et le transperçant pour aller plonger vers les cours d'eau souterrains. Ce magnifique arbre de vie se dressait à présent fièrement au centre du village. Simon, redoutant un dernier assaut de l'homme, se rua sur lui et lui planta la dague dans le front. L'ennemi tomba à genoux et s'écroula, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Dirz- J'arrive, Hokage-sama. »

Dirz n'était plus. Son corps reposa sans vie quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de chakra jaillisse de son corps et commence à se matérialiser en renard à neuf queues.

« Shinki- Vite, ne le laisse pas terminer et enferme-le dans l'orangé. »

Après être passé au côté du corps de Dirz pour prendre de son sang, Simon apparut derrière Naruto et lui déchira la veste d'un coup pour poser ses mains dans son dos. Instinctivement, il fit un sceau à l'image du sien, représentant un renard dans un cercle.

« Simon- Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Shinki- Tu me laisses faire. »

Du dos de Simon sortit le dragon qui fondit sur le renard.Ce dernier commença à fuir, sachant que pour l'instant, il n'était pas assez fort pour lutter, mais c'était peine perdue. Le dragon le rattrapa, l'enroula de chakra et l'amena jusque dans Naruto. L'enfant hurla, sentant le renard qui se débattait dans son corps mais celui-ci arrêta bien vite car même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était de retour chez lui, mais un problème restait irrésolu…

Simon se releva et souffla, renvoya ses quatre tigres et partit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la terrasse, tandis que l'on sifflait la fin du combat. Au loin, les civils sortaient des montagnes et s'horrifièrent de l'état de leur village. Les ninjas vinrent se réunir sur le toit de la terrasse dans un silence religieux. Tsunade fit son apparition aux côtés de Simon, les ninjas lui laissant la place pour passer.

« Tsunade, s'abaissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur- Tu sais que tu as ravagé ma terrasse ?

Simon- Vous savez que je suis fatigué ? »

Ten-Ten arriva aux côtés de Simon mais celui-ci se redressa instantanément. Elle fut surprise car se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal mais elle comprit ce qui se passait quand le garçon se téléporta prêt du corps de Dirz.

Autour de lui, divers ninjas de plusieurs villages crachaient sur son corps et lui donnaient des coups de pieds en le maudissant de tous les noms.

Apparaissant au milieu du cercle, Simon, en un éclair, balaya tous les ninjas.

« Simon- Ne vous avisez de toucher à son corps : c'est certainement celui qui a le plus compris l'idée même de Konoha.

Asuma- La bataille t'est montée à la tête, petit. Même si cracher sur un corps est un crime, ne dis pas de lui qu'il a compris la philosophie de Konoha. »

Simon, lui tournant le dos, se retourna pour le fusiller du regard et amena une flamme à naître dans sa main.

« Asuma- Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire avec un sort de feu mineur ? »

Simon ne répondit pas et appliqua la flamme sur le corps de Dirz qui se consuma en trois secondes. Ses cendres furent soufflées par un vent frais qui les emmena au loin.

« Simon- Konoha a une trop haute opinion d'elle-même. Vous combattez ensemble quand ça vous arrange mais quand le risque est trop grand, vous envoyez l'Hokage : je trouve ça un peu facile.

Asuma- …

Naruto- Tais-toi, c'est un honneur pour l'Hokage que de mourir pour son village.

Simon- La ferme, espèce de boulet ! On ne la ramène pas quand on s'incruste dans un combat qui n'est pas le sien.

Naruto- Sans moi, tu mourrais, tu le sais ça ? »

Simon s'approcha de lui, puis déchaîna sa colère sur le muret où était assis Naruto.

« Simon- A cause de qui je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation ? Essaye de te souvenir.

Naruto- Il fallait que j'y aille.

Simon- S'il fallait que tu brilles devant le village, c'est raté. Pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir Hokage, ce n'est pas recommandé.

Naruto- Quoi ?

Simon, condescendant- Regarde-toi : tu as un des plus grands démons dans le ventre et n'importe quel Jounin peut te battre. Tu n'es qu'un minable.

Kakashi- Oh ! On t'est reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé le village mais ce n'est pas la peine de nous insulter.

Simon, agressivement- Quoi ? Et vous, vous étiez où quand Dirz entrait dans le village ?

Kakashi- Je combattais, comme tous les ninjas ici présents.

Simon- Excuse minable. Vous aviez tous remarqué qu'il distribuait son chakra au village : en coupant l'origine de la puissance, vous saviez pertinemment que c'était gagné. Mais voilà, l'origine était trop forte et vous auriez pu mourir. Vous attendiez que quelqu'un le fasse à votre place. Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon le village y passait. »

La joie de la fin du combat laissa place à un silence lourd.

« Naruto- Pourquoi on irait se battre en sachant qu'on est sûr de perdre ?

Simon- Si tu es sûr de perdre, tu perdras, c'est réglé. Moi, mon grand, je me suis retrouvé face à lui et tous ses hommes alors que je ne pouvais même pas faire un Henge. Mes chances étaient infimes, voire inexistantes, mais j'ai essayé. Pas comme toi, un gros lâche qui se cache dans les montagnes en attendant que la guerre soit finie.

Naruto- La ferme ! »

Naruto venait de lancer un coup de poing au ventre de Simon qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Difficilement, il se releva et le regarda d'un air effaré.

« Simon- D'où tu sors cette force ? »

Tandis que Naruto bouillonnait, on vit ses yeux passer au rouge sang et sa voix devenir rauque.

« Naruto/Kyubi- C'est moi. En passant, j'ai repris les aptitudes de mon corps d'origine : il me devait bien ça. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent de longs instants, alors que les yeux de Simon passèrent au bleu transparent.

« Shinki- Alors tu veux régler ça aujourd'hui ?

Kyubi- Pourquoi pas ? Ce nouveau sceau nous donne autant de liberté que si nous n'étions pas dans ce corps, après tout.

Shinki- Très bien. Je propose qu'on fasse de la place avant ça. »

A l'unisson, les garçons produisirent une vague de vent qui souffla tous les ninjas de la terrasse pour se retrouver seul. D'un commun accord, le combat reprit. Ce qui aurait dû ressembler au combat de Dirz contre Simon étonna tous les spectateurs. Les jeunes se battaient comme des fauves, n'utilisant plus aucune technique, qu'elle soit de Nin-Jutsu ou de Tai-Jutsu. Leurs mains se plièrent comme des griffes et entaillèrent les chaires de leurs adversaires. Malheureusement, les démons avaient la même puissance.

On aurait pu s'attendre à une déception de leur part mais les visages de Simon et Naruto n'avaient jamais affiché un sourire si éclatant. Les démons se sentaient renaître dans leur corps de substitution. Que cherchaient-ils ? La victoire ? La mort de l'adversaire ? Non, c'était bien plus simple que ça : ils cherchaient le combat.

Car se battre avec un adversaire plus fort que soit est courageux, avec un plus faible est divertissant mais avec son égal, c'est jouissif. Le combat durait, encore et encore, à l'ombre de l'arbre de Dirz, sous le regard des anciens Hokages et des habitants de Konoha, ninjas comme civils.

Puis le combat se déplaça jusque la grande place du feu. Alternant la lumière brûlante du soleil et l'ombre rafraîchissante des platanes, les enfants vivaient leur combat, celui qu'ils attendaient depuis l'arrivée de Simon parmi eux, il y avait un peu moins de deux ans de cela. Ils revoyaient leur rencontre avec la première confrontation de leurs démons, ils se remémoraient leurs rires, leurs discussions au marchand de ramens, leurs jeux aux bains publics… Mais maintenant, c'était fini, ils avaient laissé la place à leurs démons qui s'enivraient de ce combat.

D'un commun accord, ils quittèrent le village, suivis par tous les spectateurs. Les civils, en même temps qu'ils découvraient les corps amis ou ennemis étendus là, s'émurent devant le chakra que dégageaient les enfants. En effet, l'utilisation de Nin-Jutsu était devenue commune et n'impressionnait plus personne mais là, c'était différent. Enfin, ils comprirent pourquoi ils avaient quitté le village quand ils virent les démons sortir de leur corps de substitution et prendre leur maître sur leur tête.

Les animaux se livrèrent à un combat sans merci tandis que les garçons continuaient le combat sur leur dos. On ne pouvait plus séparer ses furies surhumaines qui se battaient sans réellement en connaître la raison, juste pour le plaisir que cela procurait.

A présent, ils se servaient des éléments du décor : Shinki se saisit d'arbres divers pour en frapper le renard qui le saisit dans sa gueule et le jeta au loin. A son tour, il se planta ses griffes dans la terre pour en arracher une grande plateforme qu'il jeta sur le dragon qui le cassa d'un coup de patte. Mais alors que ce déchaînement naturel atteignait son paroxysme, Ten-Ten et Hinata sortirent de la foule pour arrêter leur homme.

« Ten-Ten- **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Arrêtez !**

Hinata-** Pourquoi vous vous battez ? La guerre est finie ! **»

Mais ils ne les entendaient pas. Quand les garçons surent que les filles étaient là, ce fut lors d'une retombée de rochers sur la foule qui eut le temps de se disperser mais Ten-Ten et Hinata, bien trop avancées, ne purent s'écarter. Simon, appelé par le cri de détresse, apparut à leurs côtés dans un tourbillon de flammes. En sautant, le garçon brisa le rocher gigantesque d'un coup de pied, puis une second avec un Rasengan, mais un troisième, repoussé par un des démons et qui lui arrivait par le côté, le surprit. Il s'apprêtait à se protéger avec un bouclier, même si le temps avant l'impact paraissait trop court, quand une forme orangée apparut devant lui dans un tourbillon de feuilles et réduisit le rocher en poudre.

Les garçons revinrent face à leurs dulcinées quand celles-ci, avec une coordination fantastique, les giflèrent dans un même son. Totalement étourdi, les garçons en oublièrent leur combat et virent leur démon revenir en eux.

« Ten-Ten- Ca va ? Vous êtes calmés ?

Hinata- Ca se dit le plus fort mais ce n'est pas capable de rester tranquille cinq minutes ? »

Les garçons se regardèrent… Longtemps… Et se mirent à rire. A rire de bon cœur, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Durant cinq bonnes minutes, le public resta interdit devant ces deux enfants qui, quelques instants auparavant, étaient prêts à se tuer.

« Simon- Allez, je veux bien reconnaître que tu es fort.

Naruto- Ouais, moi aussi. »

Tsunade arriva en courant, très énervée.

« Tsunade- **Je vais vous en donner, moi, de la destruction de ma forêt !** »

Et d'un punch fantastique, éjecta les garçons dix mètres plus loin.

« Tsunade- Hein ? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

Simon- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai faim.

Naruto- Ouais, moi aussi. Je me demande si le vendeur de ramens va rouvrir bientôt. »

Ce qui a commencé, doit finir 

Puis le temps s'écoula… Encore et encore… Inlassablement… Jusqu'à une certaine finale d'examen Chuunin. C'était au tour de Konoha d'accueillir l'examen cette année-là. Sur le toit de la tribune des personnalités, un couple au micro chantait l'hymne de Konoha. Le public entier reprenait la chanson magnifique, chantée avec brio. Quand celle-ci se termina, l'homme entama les présentations.

« Homme- Kiba et Kasumi Torazuka, vos serviteurs. Nous nous retrouvons pour cette finale du tournoi Genin ainsi que pour la grande fête des villages, symbolisant la réunification des villages face à un ennemi commun. Nous rappelons que le banquet de ce soir où vous êtes tous conviés est organisé par les Akamichi, aussi, venez nombreux, car ils sont bien capables de tout manger avant nous !

Kasumi- Tout à fait, chéri. Nous allons maintenant accueillir ceux qui vont se battre pour nous mais surtout pour eux. Et, bien entendu, comme à la fin de chaque examen, nous assisterons à un événement spécial que tout le monde attend avec impatience. »

Dans la grande arène, le premier Kage s'avançait avec ses ninjas sélectionnés.

« Kiba- Nous voyons arriver Kiri no kuni et son Mizukage, Kin Toragami, suivi par son fils lui-même, Gin Toragami, ainsi que Nozuka Aburame.

Kasumi- Puis voilà le Kazekage, Temari Hyuga. Quelle magnifique jeune femme, et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est suivie de son fils, Maki Hyuga, et de ses filleuls, Mika du Désert et Shaka du Désert»

Dans les tribunes des personnalités

« Neji- Quelle équipe de débiles, ces deux présentateurs.

Shino- Bah, attends, leur fils n'est pas encore passé.

Jushi et Shizuka, faisant des signes du balcon- Chéri(e) ! Maman est là !

Shino- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Gaara- Heureusement que ma femme n'est pas là.

Kankuro- A qui le dis tu…

Kiba- Nous assistons maintenant à l'entrée de l'Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, suivi de sa fille, Haku Uzumaki, puis Menchi Akimichi, Sarutobi Uchiha, Yuki Nara et Edge Torazuka, accompagné de son fidèle tigre, Torani. Vas-y, mon fils, tu es le meilleur.

Kasumi- Chéri ! C'est Maman ! Wouhou !

Edge, rouge- Raah, la honte. Famille de tarés.

Ino- Mon fils, écrase les tous !

Yuki- Relou…

Hinata- Haku, vas-y ma puce !

Sakura- Tobi-chan ! C'est toi le plus beau !

Sarutobi- On le saura…

Haku- Mais c'est tellement vrai !

Sarutobi, rouge- Quoi ?

Torachi et Torana- Fiston, youhou !

Shikamaru- Je me demandais ce que des tigres faisaient dans la tribune…

Torani, à Edge- T'as raison, famille de tarés.

Kasumi- Enfin, voici le Ryukage, Simon Darmes, avec à ses côtés sa fille, Eowyn Darmes, unique représentante du village du dragon.

Ino- Tu n'encourages pas ta fille ?

Ten-Ten- Non, elle va gagner, c'est certain.

Kankuro- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi.

Ten-Ten- Non, c'est logique, c'est tout. Et vous, vos femmes ?

Gaara- Andera n'a pas pu venir, elle accouche du deuxième bientôt.

Kankuro- La mienne aussi... Ce qui signifie…

Gaara et Kankuro, à l'unisson- Que ça va être la fête ! Pas de femme sur le dos !

Neji- Oui ben, n'en rajoute pas !

Shikamaru- Pareil !

Kiba- Nous laissons maintenant les combats commencer, sous l'œil attentif de Lee, notre arbitre. »

Et les combats se déroulèrent, tranquillement, jusqu'à la nomination du vainqueur de l'affrontement.

« Lee- Eowyn Darmes remporte la compétition ! »

La jeune fille s'avança vers l'Hokage qui lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Naruto- Faire l'arcane des mille ans de souffrance à ma fille… Bien joué. J'avais complètement oublié de lui apprendre.

Ten-Ten- Et voilà ! C'était sûr !

Shikamaru- Allez, aboulez le fric.

Neji/Gaara/Shino/Kiba- Raah, tiens, les v'là tes deux milles konons.

Sasuke- Et mince, je lui faisais confiance à mon fils…

Ino- Tu as parié contre ton fils ?

Shikamaru- Je suis logique, ma chère. Crois tu qu'un fainéant comme lui puisse gagner contre une fille avec un dragon dans le dos, appelant des tigres et se battant avec des sabre-lumières ?

Ino- Mais même, pour le principe !

Shikamaru- Les principes s'effacent devant dix milles konons.

Ino- Dix ? Je t'aime, mon chéri. »

Kiba et sa femme retournèrent à leur micro.

« Kiba- C'est donc le moment tant attendu. Qui le kunaï d'or désignera ? »

Réunis au centre, formant un carré, les quatre Kages attendaient que le kunaï tournant devant eux s'arrête pour désigner le premier combattant.

« Kiba- Et le premier combattant sera l'Hokage ! »

Alors que les applaudissements retentissaient, une nouvelle rotation de l'arme commença.

« Kasumi- Nous allons donc assister au combat confrontant l'Hokage au Ryukage.

Simon- Ca faisait bien longtemps.

Naruto- Un an, gros. On se bat tous les ans sinon ils s'énervent.

Simon- Bon, j'ai réglé ma montre sur une demi-heure. C'est à ton tour de perdre…

Naruto- La poisse, devant mon village en plus.

Simon- Pas le choix. La première fois, au bout de trois heures, le public se lassait. »

Se faisant face à nouveau, les enfants devenus hommes virent leur chakra commencer à entrer en ébullition. Les yeux se tintèrent de bleu d'un côté, de rouge de l'autre. Doucement, tout doucement, le chakra s'écoula, faisant monter le suspense dans les gradins.

« Simon- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a instauré cette pratique.

Naruto- Pour attirer les touristes. »

Une explosion telle un coup de canon retentit. Déchirant la chemise en s'extrayant, les démons sortirent des corps et se matérialisèrent au centre de l'arène, leur maître les chevauchant fièrement.

Dans les tribune

« Ten-Ten/Hinata- **Non mais tu sais combien j'ai passé de temps à faire ce costume ?** » elles se regardèrent « toi aussi ? »

Un rire général prit l'arène tandis que les hommes se regardaient, paniqués.

« Simon/Naruto- Toi aussi ?

Simon, blanc- Moi qui pensais qu'elle l'avait acheté.

Naruto, de la même teinte- Ca va être notre fête... »

Puis le combat débuta. Les démons luttèrent à grande échelle mais les maîtres durent intervenir car la sécurité de l'arène n'était plus respectée. Les démons retournèrent dans leur corps et reprirent le combat. Des chakras en présence naquit une véritable tempête au sein de l'arène.

« Simon- C'est bientôt fini, va falloir que tu perdes !

Naruto- Hors de question, je m'amuse trop ! »

Kiba- Ola ! Le combat semble s'éterniser… Musique ! »

Dans un coin de l'arène, un groupe venu spécialement du village du son commença à jouer une musique rapide et rythmée, prenant tous les spectateurs qui en avaient pour leurs sous.

« Kin- Raah, je ne tiens plus » il passa la barrière « **J'arrive !**

Temari, imitant Kin- **Moi aussi ! Viens chéri.**

Neji, se levant- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire…

Kasumi- Ola ! Nous assistons à un déchaînement des héros de la Guerre des villages. Et voilà les Aburame qui entrent dans l'action, suivi des Uchiha, ce qui me rappelle de vous préciser que le Raikage, Itachi Uchiha, vient d'avoir un fils. Ola, l'arbitre entre à son tour dans le combat, talonné par… Oui, les tigres participent aussi ! Les tribunes des personnalités sont à présent vides. Qu'en penses-tu, chéri ? … Chéri ?

Kiba, au milieu du combat avec son micro- C'est du milieu de la bataille que je vous fais mes commentaires live. Oh, c'est un magnifique uppercut du Kazekage qui touche… la mâchoire de son mari, pas de chance Neji. Ola, quel magnifique coup de pied du Ryukage qui, avec sa femme, repoussent tous les assaillants. Oh… Ce coup était aussi… » un bruissement de vêtements dans le micro « **Qui m'a poussé ?** Je rends l'antenne !

Kasumi- … Amis du sports, je rends moi aussi l'antenne. **J'arrive, chéri !** »

Dans la mêlée, Kiba arriva sur Naruto qu'il percuta.

« Kiba, tout en frappant Naruto avec son micro- Alors Hokage, (pif) quelles sont (paf) vos impressions ? (clac)

Naruto, lui prenant le micro- **Bienvenue à Konoha no kuni ! **»

Doucement, cette mêlée s'arrêta, se figea. Alors que notre œil prend du recul, une case apparaît et vient encadrer ce groupe d'amis qui marquent leur amitié à grands coups de poings. Une main vient refermer ce livre, tandis que le jeune garçon se met à profiter du vent frais et apaisant qui souffle sur son visage et fait trembler les feuilles des arbres de la cour de récréation, produisant une musique divine. Il tourne la bande dessinée et y trouve les derniers mots de l'auteur.

_Merci à vous qui m'avez suivi durant presque deux ans. Votre soutien et vos encouragements m'ont fait connaître une nouvelle passion. Ce qui n'était au début qu'un simple coup de tête est devenu un véritable livre, et ce, grâce à vous._

_Dans ma constante recherche d'amélioration, allant jusqu'à jeter trois mois de travail à la poubelle, je me suis fait plaisir et, je l'espère, vous ai fait plaisir. Du fond du cœur, je vous remercie._

_Peut-être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de Simon Darmes._

_Simon Pecqueur_

« Simon- Et ouais, deux ans…

Pierre- Ca y est ? Monsieur est sorti de son livre ? C'était bien ?

Simon- Ca dépend. T'as qu'à le lire. Moi j'aime bien : le héros et l'écrivain ont mon prénom, c'est logique que ce soit génial.

Pierre- C'est ça, ouais. Et ça parle de quoi ?

Simon- Imagine juste que tu te plonges dans une de tes BDs et que tu y es le plus fort.

Pierre- Comme si nous, on était dans un livre, en fait. C'est ça ? Y en a qui ont trop d'imagination.

Simon- Ouais, comme tu dis. »

Les deux amis restèrent assis quelques minutes, se reposant, quand une beauté traversa la cour : Charlene, élue première à la compétition officieuse de côte de popularité et de beauté organisée par les garçons durant l'intercours. Tout jeune homme normalement constitué la désirait mais aucun n'avait pu pénétrer sa défense. La moitié des garçons de l'école s'y était brisée les dents, l'autre n'avait même pas essayé.

« Simon, avec un grand sourire et d'une vois assurée- Wow, Charlene, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Charlene, ses amies ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient entendu dans la cour, c'est à dire presque tout le monde, restèrent interdits devant le culot du garçon. Tandis que les filles riaient bêtement entre elles, Charlene le regarda avec attention et s'avança vers lui.

« Charlene- C'est la première fois qu'on me le demande assis d'un banc, avec les lunettes de soleil et en me le criant à travers la cour.

Simon- C'est parce que les autres ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent.

Charlene- Ou alors t'es peut-être cinglé, tout simplement.

Simon, souriant- C'est pas une réponse, ça.

Charlene- … Ok. »

Charlene vint donner un baiser langoureux au garçon, devant des filles toutes rouges, un Pierre gelé et une cour blasée.

« Charlene, interrompant le baiser- Wow, c'était quoi ça ?

Simon, souriant encore- Tornade linguale de la feuille, brevet déposé.

Charlene, partant- … On se voit après les cours ?

Simon- Pas de problème. »

La jeune fille partit, essayant de se remettre émotionnellement du baiser du garçon, tandis que Pierre continuait de bloquer.

« Pierre- Comment t'as fait ça ? »

Simon se leva et lui passa la bande dessinée.

« Simon- **Réunis tes sentiments et attaque !** »

_Terminé le dimanche 17 avril 2005, à 00h45_

_« I'auteur, fatigué- je peux enfin me coucher l'esprit_

_tranquille, sans avoir à penser à la suite. »_


End file.
